Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world
by Benji Himura
Summary: What would happen if a normal writer is taken by a freaky accident to Ranma's world. How a normal person will survive in a world of super powered martial artists? And what will happen to him if he tries to fix the problems of those around him?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter one: Problems in the rain/Tropical heat

Nabiki, Ranma and Akane run by Nerima streets. The dark clouds above them signal that soon a heavy storm will fall over the city. Being a water magnet as he is Ranma get soaked first when the storm begins suddenly. The girls get soaked too. A lightning falls close of them. They hear the loud sound of the thunder. After it they hear a loud crash. Nabiki looks up just before being hit by something large and heavy.

Ranma and Akane stops and look at Nabiki who let out a cry of pain with the heavy impact. Over her there is a tall man with short black hair, wearing a white t-shirt, jeans trousers black boots and a bag pack. And he is unconscious like Nabiki. "Pervert!" Akane shouts pulling her mallet and swinging it to pound the unconscious man. "No!" Ranma shouts holding the mallet. "Why you are protecting that pervert!" Akane shouts. "It is because you are a pervert too!"

Ranma glares at Akane. "Look he is hurt and he is a normal person. Not a martial artist like you and me. If you hit him like you hit me you will kill him for sure." Ranma says coldly. Akane froze realizing that he is right. Even that her huge pride wants to deny it. "Let's take them to the Nekohanten, the old hag can see if they are hurt." Ranma says. "Why we are going to see that hussy!" Akane shouts.

"Because it is closer than Doctor Tofu clinic." Ranma replies. "They are soaking wet and out of cold. They can catch they deaths like that." Ranma picks up the man and places him over her shoulder. She also picks the bag pack. "Pick Nabiki up." She adds. Akane obeys unwilling. Few minutes later they enter on the restaurant. "Old hag we could use your help here." Ranma says to Cologne.

"What happened son-in-law?" Cologne asks. "This man fell over Nabiki and they are unconscious. Because the storm I thought that was better to bring them here and then call the Doc." Ranma answers. "Put them down." The diminutive woman orders. They obey.

Cologne exam the unconscious man. Her from his hidden by her wrinkled skin. "The poor boy is surrounded by chaos magic. Even more than Son-in-law. His ki is almost null. Just enough to keep him alive. He has no exposure to martial artists like us. It seems that the chaos brought a drifter. God this will be so amusing." She thinks as her eyes see things that most humans can't even see. "He is looking no older than eighteen now. But his energy shows that he passed by twenty one springs. The chaos is for sure having fun with him."

Then she moves to Nabiki, "She isn't hurt. She just fainted with the impact." Cologne says. "And he too." "But why he doesn't have any ki?" Ranma asks. "He has it son-in-law. But is weak. In the level of normal humans. He has some martial training. Most likely made only as an exercise or a way to defend himself. Unlike you that had years of training daily he most likely had few months doing two or three classes of two hours by week." Cologne answers.

Benji groans and gets up. He takes few moments to adjust himself to the surroundings and recover from the impact. He sees who is surrounding him. He hides his surprise rather well. "What happened?" Benji asks in English sure that the three hundred years old Amazon knows how to speak it. "Apparently you fell over Miss Tendo over there and you were brought here by them." Cologne replies pointing to the male Ranma and Akane. "Elder there is a place where we can speak privately?" Benji asks in English.

Cologne smiles surprised. She haven't expected to the drifter know her post of matriarch elder of the amazons. "We can talk in the back. Can you walk?" she asks. Benji gets up and nods. "Akane, son-in-law I will talk with him in private by his request. You two stay here and watch over her." The elder says. The duo nods.

Cologne leads the way to a small room in the back and notices that Benji took his bag pack. She motions to the young man to sit, and he does sighing with the effort. "Do you speak Portuguese?" Benji asks in English. "I do. I am kind of rusty in that but I do speak it." She replies.

"Then Elder let's speak it. On this way whoever might be listening won't understand us." Benji says and Cologne nods. "So drifter what you have to say?" She asks. "Drifter?" Benji asks. "Is a term that my people use to people from other worlds that travel to our world. It also works the other way around." She explains.

"I see." Benji says. "I don't know how I ended on this world. I only know that I got a kind of accident with my computer and I ended here. I know who you are and who everyone is because in my world you all are part of a famous anime." Cologne shows some surprise. "Well I think that is understandable. Many stories are actually reality of other worlds. But you haven't asked me only to say this." She says. Benji confirms. "You are the only one that I can think that might have any idea of how returning me to my own world. I would like to know if you ma'am knows any way for me to return." Benji asks in a humble tone and bowing.

"I do not know. But I can look for it." Cologne says. "I admit that I like the fact that you are polite and treating me with respect. You must be well raised." "My family tried his best. But I always respected the elders. They have more experience and hold much knowledge that can be passed to the young." Benji replies. Cologne smiles. She can see on his weak energy that he isn't lying. "You have manners that are lacking on my son-in-law generation and you are wise to recognize the value of your elders. I propose you a deal." She says.

"Before you lay your terms let me announce that I won't try making Ranma leaving Akane or killing anyone for you. And if is possible I would like to discuss your terms before accepting." Benji says to the amazon.

"I am impressed. You haven't run with out thinking into a chance of return. You show patience and self-control unusual in younglings. I agree with you. I won't ask you to break them or kill for me." Cologne says and Benji nods. "I want you to try making sow-in-law more civil. If you know him a bit you also know that he has serious issues with people, he lack manners and respect for others that aren't martial artists better than him and he usually do things with out thinking. I will do my best to aid you. And in exchange you do your best to make Ranma a better person."

Benji thinks over the terms. "I accept them. But I won't make promises. I also know that he stubborn and I am one also I admit my flaws. I will try helping him but he won't do any progress if he doesn't try by himself. No changes are done if the people that need to be changed don't want to change." Benji says to her. She nods. "Your words are wise. I will aid you even if you fail. I said try. I am aware that he is hard to work with." Cologne replies. "I am also imposing two conditions to you."

"Which are?" Benji asks. "You can't tell to anyone about your drifter condition, they wouldn't be able to accept it. And I want to you to learn martial arts. I won't add languages because you have to learn them anyway." Cologne answers. "I understand the first one. But why I must learn martial arts?" Benji says. "You know that in this world are two people, martial artists and everyone else. You will be in direct contact with son-in-law and many others martial artists. And you wouldn't survive an attack of a rival like Ryoga. You need them to stay alive." Cologne answers. "I understand elder. I trust in your judgment over the best art for me and I will do my best to learn it from you." Benji says. She nods satisfied with the reasonable young man in front of her.

"What you carry on that bag?" she asks. "Two combat knifes, one spear that are made from five attachable parts, one shuriken like weapon and two metal tekkos as weapons. One CD player, two shirts, two shorts, one jeans pants, one CD case, a belt bag, four rechargeable batteries, a charger for them, a wallet and other smaller goods as personal hygiene products." Benji answers to the elder.

She nods thinking. "Come with me." she says to him and walks back to the restaurant. Benji follows keeping himself a respectable distance from her. Nabiki is already wake and Shampoo and Mousse are there too. "Mu Tsu I want you to get yourself a weapon and fight this young man. Not to death, not for honor. I as spar I need to see his skill. And you are the closer one of his level here that fight armed and knows to hold back since he is an amateur I need someone with control." Cologne says. Mousse feels offended and pulls a sword from his sleeves. "Keep only with that one." she tells him.

"Now young one I want you to get one of your weapons and fight Mousse. You don't have to win. Only show me how you fight." Cologne tells to Benji. He puts on his tekkos and assembles the spear and ties a bandana under the blade. Then he ties one on his forehead. "He is aware that I am not close of his level?" Benji asks. "Yes he is. And I told him that he have to hold back." Cologne replies. Benji nods.

Benji gives a polite bow to Mousse that replies with a harsh one. "Begin!" Cologne announces. Benji gives a quick stab aiming to Mousse chest. "Totally amateur." The male amazon thinks easily fending off the strike. "Ahhhh!" Mousse shouts feeling a strong pain on this left knee. He doesn't have time to see what happened because Benji is attacking again. Mousse fends off the attack again.

Benji spins his body and the spear filling it with his momentum and slams against Mousse. He blocks. "What the hell is going on? That amateur doesn't stop attacking." The Chinese man gets angry and begins to attack Benji savagely. Benji hardly blocks and dodges the attacks. Mousse sees the red flash of the bandana on the tip of the spear and blocks it. He never saw Benji right foot smashing against his unprotected side. Mousse shouts in pain clutching his chest. Benji leaps and slams the spear against the side of the Chinese head. The metal breaks with the impact, but Mousse falls out of cold with his glasses broken.

Benji is panting with the effort of keeping up with Mousse. Everyone is staring at him. "Really good young one. I see much of a ninja on you." Cologne says. "Trickery, distraction, surprise, use of your enemy confidence against himself, low attacks, use of the enemy weak points. You are fit to be a ninja."

"Elder it would be wise to check on him. I might have hurt him." Benji says. "No need to worry. Mousse took harder blows from Shampoo. But you used well that spear. The intention of it was simply make everyone even him look at the bandana under the blade. Not to you." Cologne says.

"Stupid duck boy is okay. Just wake with headache later." Shampoo says in broken English. "Thanks. I feel better knowing that." Benji replies with a small smile. "Come I feel bad that you broke your spear in order to show to this old woman how you fight. I will give you a new one." Cologne says pulling Benji to the office.

"I still haven't figured what happened here." Akane says. "That man used the bandana that he tied on the spear to make sure that Mousse would be looking at the spear. Meanwhile he kicked Mousse who was too busy to see it coming dealing with the spear. Resuming he made Mousse look to the other way while he hitted him." Nabiki says to her little sister and blockhead Ranma.

"You saw past that?" Ranma asks. "Yes. I figured it when he tied it. He was very aware that his own skills are inferior than Mousse's. So in order to win he made the attention of Mousse be focused in a decoy. He also used the fact that Mousse was underestimating him to win. In other words he used the greatest weapon that Mousse and many of you doesn't have." Nabiki explains.

"And what is that?" Akane asks. "His brain and intelligence." Nabiki answers. Akane fumes at her sister comment. Ranma is too busy trying to understand everything. On the office Benji introduces himself and he and Cologne create a fake story for him. Ten minutes later they leave the office. Benji is holding a spear as tall as him with a double edged blade and on the bottom of the blade there is a crescent moon blade.

"Son-in-law this is Himura Benji. He is from a family that is an old friend of mine." Cologne says. "Put old in that." Ranma says. Cologne ignores the comment. "I am getting old since I forgot that he were supposed to visit. His family wants to him to learn under me. He got lost since he doesn't speak Japanese. And he fell under Nabiki Tendo by accident when seeking shelter under the rain." She continues to say. "Since there isn't room for him here in the Nekohanten I would like to ask if it is possible for him stay in the Tendo dojo. Of course I will pay for a reasonable rent until I can found a closer place for him to stay."

Nabiki perks up over the words 'pay' and 'rent'. "It will be one hundred thousand yens by month. Food not accounted." Nabiki says. "I give you that only with food accounted. With out food fifty thousand yens." Cologne says in a firm tone. Seeing that she won't make the amazon budge Nabiki agrees.

"If he breaks the house it will be charged." Nabiki says. "Benji isn't like your sister or anyone of Nerima." Cologne replies. "He doesn't have enemies, isn't in love with any one here, he isn't a martial artist like most of us and he is smarter than most of the people on the dojo. Is highly unlikely that he will cause any damage to the house or the dojo."

Nabiki grunts but knows that the elder is right. "I give you extra ten thousand yens by month to you begin to teach him Japanese. Daily lessons, three hours long." Cologne asks. "Make fifteen and we have a deal." Nabiki replies. "Agreed." Cologne says. "Now Benji go with them I will contact a friend that will aid me in teaching you." Benji nods and soon he is leaving with the Tendo sisters and Ranma.

Benji is with the spear over his right shoulder walking a bit behind Akane and Ranma that are moving faster and besides Nabiki that is on a slower pace. "Sorry for earlier." Benji says to her. "It is okay. Was an accident." Nabiki replies. "So from where you are? You don't look like a full Japanese."

"I am Brazilian. One third Japanese, one third Arab or Lebanese and one third Brazilian. Well or the mix that we call Brazilians." Benji answers. "I heard that is a nice country." Nabiki says. "It is nice. But is hard to live there, underpaid overcharged, there is lots of violence because criminals, corrupt politics that only think in getting richer even if that mean stealing from the country. And the list goes on. It isn't a never ending Carnaval." Benji replies.

Nabiki is surprised. As many people she waited that Brazil was a country with never ending parties and filled with joy and happiness. They keep a light chat until they arrive on the Tendo household. Nabiki explains to everyone why Benji is there. And the glean of greed on Genma eyes is easily seem, not only by the money that Nabiki have but Benji's spear seems to be ancient and worth a lot of money.

"I will show you or spare room on the second floor." Nabiki says. "It is besides mine and has a lock." Benji nods and the duo see the disappointment in Genma face. They move to the second floor. "For a second I thought that the fat one would tackle us. You for the money and me for the spear." Benji says. "I thought so too. Keep that hidden or he will try to sell it." Nabiki warns. Benji nods. "Okay here it is." She says opening an empty bedroom. "It is kind of small but is the only one left on his floor."

"I don't mind. It is larger than ones that I have slept before." Benji says entering. It is shinning clean thanks to Kasumi cleaning skills. "Well I will take a bath and change clothes. In one hour we begin your first class." Nabiki says. "Okay." Benji replies placing his few belongings on the floor.

Two weeks later

Nabiki is honestly surprised with the speed that Benji is learning. She doesn't know that is the need, the fact that he is hearing Japanese more than anything or talent. But she assumes that are all the three. His Japanese when he began was bad, barely enough to ask for food or say that he doesn't speak Japanese. But he knew a large range of words and expressions. After two weeks of daily practices that Nabiki extended to whenever she was bored, that was very often, Benji can speak much better. With better grammar than Shampoo and with a cute accent that made sure that it wasn't his mother language and showed that deep down he spoke some Latin language. In exchange of the extra hours Benji teached Nabiki Portuguese. The Tendo girl learned with eager since more knowledge means more chances of making money.

Benji is also taking an intensive martial training with Cologne getting him ready to the even more intense ninjitsu training that will begin later. And when he wasn't learning something he was serving ramen on the Nekohanten. His strong, tall and naturally tanned figure among his Latino features made him quickly the favorite waiter of over ninety percent of the young females' costumers of the restaurant.

And his uniform there was more suited to be a mariachi clothes than Chinese clothes. But no one complained since was tight enough to give the girls a good show of the outline of his figure. And his voice made all the girls shiver when he asked with his accented Japanese. "How can I serve you?" Line that Cologne picked herself for the hidden meaning that many girls would easily hear.

With Shampoo in her skimpy dresses and Benji on his tight mariachi like uniform the Nekohanten was always full and the duo made large tips. Of course Cologne couldn't predict that his usually friendly smile and manners would make all the girls there hang there longer asking for soft drinks and lighter foods so they could ask more so they can see him more. Something that she pleased discovered since increased her profits.

Nabiki leaves to deal with his usual money making business. Benji leaves to work on the Nekohanten. Adding a dagger on the sash his uniform. A detail that all the girls seemed to love because shows him as ready to fight for anything. And on the girls minds for them. Cologne allowed since brought more profit.

Cologne pays him weekly. But keeps two thirds of his payment in order to pay Nabiki. Something that he doesn't complain since is fair. And he is already making close enough with his tips. And allowed him to buy more clothes since he couldn't stay only with three shirts, three shorts and two pairs of pants.

Benji arrives just in time and begins to work among Shampoo. Mousse still dislikes and despises Benji, but by Cologne threats of make roasted duck for the Brazilian he doesn't harm him. Loads of girls of Nabiki and Akane school are there eating. And they make sure to stay over the areas assigned to Benji to serve. They giggle and whisper in small groups as the tall teen passes by skillfully balancing trays and more trays of steaming ramen and other Chinese foods.

"So as I was saying…" Nabiki says entering on the Nekohanten with a handful of her female minions. Since they all agreed in lunch there even having to pay for Nabiki, she agreed to go. They sit in the only empty table and Nabiki stops talking when Benji said the usual line. All the girls but Nabiki blush at his words and stutter a bit before making the requests that Benji wrote down with a small friendly smile. His trademark on the job. He leaves them to place the orders.

"God he is so handsome!" Shikuka one of Nabiki oldest lieutenants says blushing as red as a stop sign. "And that smile! God I think that I was going to melt!" Sakura another of Nabiki most reliable lieutenants adds blushing in the same shade of red of her friend. "And his voice…God I could stay hearing for hours. And that accent is so cute and sexy." Another one adds.

Nabiki admitted that Cologne was a genius in using Benji clearly visible ethnic charm to bring costumers. But the devastating effect that he has over her school female population is one hundred percent Benji work, conscious or not. "Most like unconscious." Nabiki thinks. Benji is usually very polite and respectful. Treating the females with respect and kindness almost inexistent in Nerima. Added to his tendency of saying heart melting lines once and a while. Benji was fully armed to create an army of lovesick teenagers with fourteen to eighteen. Something that he is already doing. And seeing it first handed makes Nabiki think in how use that for her own personal profit. For sure pictures of him will sell like cold water in a hot desert but she wants more.

Much later in that evening Benji is helping Shampoo to clean the restaurant after it closed. And as they began to do as a small habit they chat over small things in they broken and accented Japanese. Mousse is cleaning the kitchen and Cologne is watching the trio working. After the clean up the elder calls Benji.

"What can I do for you elder?" Benji asks in Japanese. She can't help in smiling at the polite young man. "Sit down and let's talk a bit." Cologne says showing him a seat on the balcony. Benji does as told. "I admit that you improved greatly in your Japanese in the past weeks. And considering your situation is not only normal but common, all people who pass by that gain an even greater ability to learn languages." Cologne says fixing for both some ramen.

"Your martial skills are also improving a lot. You are learning the basic very well. And since you have a small base in armed combat it is easier to move you to higher levels. I am honestly impressed with you abilities with knifes." She continues handing him a bowl of ramen. "I have lots of previous experience with them." Benji says picking a pair of chopsticks.

"Indeed. You are above the average in the normal standards, on the average for normal martial artists and far comparing to us. But the last one is natural. I can say that we are the world bests." Cologne says slurping her ramen. Benji nods agreeing. Still praise from someone like her worth a lot. "My friend that is a ninja will arrive next week. And she has some exquisite methods of training. It will make up for the years of training in a rather short time. But it is dangerous and tiring and might kill you."

Benji nods tensely. "Her ways are so rare that most of people think that it is a legend and only people who are or insane or too brave train like that. But considering your condition I am quite sure that you will be able to do it well. Unlike son-in-law. I think that his body wouldn't sustain the stress, after suffering the amount that his body already did." She continues. "And she kind of unique too." "Like everyone else." Benji thinks eating his ramen.

Half hour later Benji leaves the restaurant. The streets are empty as usual because of the late hour. He doesn't mind since he is used to it. Nabiki is following him in a safe distance. For some reason she decided to spy the Brazilian even thought most of his day he passes with her studying. She returned from a late collect and saw him on his way back and decided to follow him instead of walking with him. Maybe she can see something that will give her profits.

On the middle of the way Benji is surrounded by a group of ten boys. Nabiki recognizes them as part of the Furinkan high soccer team and all of them are holding bokkens. Nabiki sees Benji moving his headphones and resting them around his neck, his belt bag is hanged across his chest with his CD player there.

"Now you will pay for attracting all the girls' gaijin." One of them says. "I did nothing that Ranma haven't done before me." Benji replies. "I am guessing since none of you are a good martial artist of man enough to face him you decided to try attacking me. A non martial artist. Is the only way that losers like you can win."

Nabiki sees that Benji comments hit home hard. Specially the one over the boys' manhood. Two of them charge at Benji on a furious rage. Big mistake. Benji sidestep the attack of the first and grabs his bokken and breaks the boy arm in four different locations thru the bone not counting the dislocation of the joints. Before the first is down the second boy arm is broken by a massive strike on the side, on the arm length shattering the bone. And Benji got a second bokken.

Benji changes his footing and spins his swords together and clash the tips together with a loud sound that have the desired effect of scaring even more the remaining ones. "You guys should have paid Nabiki for information before trying." Benji taunts them. "I may not be good as Ranma or Ryoga, but I am a martial artist. Thought she doesn't know that my specialty is armed combat against multiple enemies."

"He is alone! He can't be good!" the first to scream to him shouts and the others charge him. Benji kicks hard one of the attackers kneecap. Using hard rubber soles boots as part of his uniform the result is easily predicted. The bone shatters under the strong impact and the joint moves in a direction that is against the nature. Benji slams one of the swords against the boy shoulder breaking it.

Nabiki watches as Benji fights them all. She was going to call for aid. But Benji is doing just fine. "Indeed not as skilled as Ranma or a good fencer like Kuno. But he is reasonably good. Thought his moves are harsh. Still effective but harsh. Cologne is working well on him." She things analyzing Benji skills. She may not be a martial artist as her younger sister but she practiced and still trains once and a while to keep herself in good shape. "Unlike Kuno, Mousse and Shampoo he mix armed strikes with unarmed ones. They can't defend from the swords and the rest of his body at the same time."

Benji finishes the last one. Two broken arms, one broken leg and a cracked jaw is his score on that one. Benji tosses the bokkens aside and they hit two of the boys on the groin giving them something else to suffer. Benji moves away and walks to a payphone. Nabiki moves closer and hears him calling for ambulances. After it he moves away. He stops in a house and crouches by a faucet and washes his hands removing some blood from punching the boys.

"You know I could charge you for not telling the police over this." Nabiki says leaning on the wall besides him. "Go on." Benji replies. "That was self-defense. They began attacking me, they were in ten and were armed. Until they were out of cold they are still a menace to me. And if needed I could kill them with out facing charges and they would be the guilty ones. They aren't out of cold and they are still alive."

Nabiki eyes shows surprise. No one confronted her like this before. Part of her wants to prove him wrong, but a larger part of her is happy and curious over if can do it more. "You are right. If was anyone else of Nerima they would have paid with our hesitating. You are smarter than most of people here." Nabiki says. "And don't worry. I was kidding. I knew that was self-defense."

Benji closes the faucet and gets up. Nabiki stands him a handkerchief. "How much?" Benji asks. Nabiki winces inwardly over the question. "No charge." She replies. "I just want it back." Benji picks it and dry his hands. They move to the Tendo household. "You know that you destroyed those boys soccer carriers don't you?" she asks.

"I know. And you know that they would be much worse with me." Benji answers. Nabiki nods. She can easily picture the boys beating Benji very badly. Maybe even to death. And even if he recovered he would be badly scarred and would have high chances of never walking again. And none of them would have called an ambulance for Benji, like he did for them.

They arrive in the Tendo household. "Kawaikune!" they hear Ranma voice shout. "Hentai Baka!" they hear Akane voice shouting. And then the sound of a mallet hitting flesh. Benji jumps to a side pushing Nabiki away. Far from the danger of a high speed flying Ranma passing by the entry.

Ranma hits a wall hard. Nabiki stare in shock feeling Benji body pressing her tightly against the wall, covering her. "Hentai!" Akane shouts seeing Benji and Nabiki as they are. She is pulling the mallet back. "Stop!" Nabiki shouts. Akane freezes, Nabiki never shouts. "If you hit him I will tell all your secrets for every newspaper, radio and TV station of the country and ruin any reputation that you might have." Nabiki says icily. "But he is assaulting you!" Akane shouts angrily. "He was protecting me. You malleted Ranma against us. If Benji haven't taken me out of the harms way I would be in a hospital or maybe dead." Nabiki replies pointing to the Ranma shaped hole in the wall of the front house.

"Or you think that I would just get up like Ranma and dust myself from any injuries?" Nabiki asks. "Benji was a perfect gentleman in his actions. And any hostility against him will result in painful repayment for you. And I don't mean money. I will sell cheaply some embarrassing pictures of you for anyone asking." Akane pales up.

"Let's go Benji I believe that Kasumi saved us some dinner." Nabiki says pulling Benji inside after they took off they shoes. Akane stares surprised at her sister. Kasumi serves to the duo they share of dinner and sits besides them. Kasumi and Benji began chatting as they usually do in a daily ritual.

On the next day

Nabiki is leaving the school after the ends of the classes surrounded by her higher ranked minions. The girls stop telling her the reports and glance at the entrance. She looks at the gate and sees Benji leaning against the wall with his headphones on. "Yo Nabiki!" the tall brunette calls. She walks to him. "Need anything from me Benji?" she asks him while he removes the phones.

"Not actually." Benji replies pulling something from his jacket pocket. "I came to return this." He hands to her the handkerchief that she borrowed him on the night before. "You even washed. That was very considerate of you." She says picking it up. "But you skipped work just to return it? You could have given me by dinner."

"Well I came make a deliver near by. And since was close of the time of the classes end and I was around I decided to return it. You might need it." Benji answers. "Thank you." Nabiki replies. "So you are returning to the Nekohanten now?" Benji nods. "Yes. Got ramen to serve." He says. "See you later." "Bye." Nabiki replies. Benji turns his back and walks in the direction of the restaurant. Nabiki walks to her minions. "So what else happened today?" she asks them.

"Boss how come you are so close of him?" one of them asks. Nabiki stands her hand. All the girls pay her two thousand yens. "He lives in my house. He rents a room there and I am teaching him Japanese." Nabiki says keeping the information of him being a martial artist hidden. The others girls stare with shock and jealousy.

"Abunai!" Nabiki shouts seeing a boy from the hokey club charging to attack Benji behind his back. Benji reacts quickly with a high kick, breaking the hockey stick with his boot, but the momentum of the tall boy and from the Brazilian kick combine on the soft spot of the boy's neck. Where Benji's boot heel connects.

A second breaking sound is heard on the second following the second impact. The boy flies backwards and hit the ground. When he begins to choke blood one girl screams in horror. Benji returned to a normal standing position but he is shocked with the results of his kick. He miscalculated the strength needed to break the stick and added much more force than needed. And the results where clear when he felt the boy's windpipe crush under his hard rubber heel.

The school nurse runs to aid the boy and one of the teachers called an ambulance. Benji stays there shocked as well many of the student body. Ranma and Akane also saw the scene. Ranma was too busy discussing to Akane to prevent it. Since he only noticed it after Nabiki shouted a warning for Benji.

One of the teaches is holding Benji arm. Not that he made any sign of leaving. He is too shocked for it. An ambulance arrives and the boy is taken to a hospital. Benji is taken to the principal office and the police are called. One hour after the police arrived and an intense process of interviewing every student that saw the event one of the detectives talks to the principal and a member of the parents and teachers association.

"We spoke to all the students who saw what happened." He begins. "Your student attack Himura-dono. Who was with his back turned to him and with a CD player with headphones on. He would have assaulted him successfully with a hockey stick if one of your students hasn't warned over the danger. It was self-defense."

"He send a student to the hospital and to the ICU and you are telling me that you won't do anything!" the over forties woman asks enraged. "The student can die!" The detective looks at her. "Yes he can. But that is his own fault. I admit that Himura-dono used of much force. But he is beginning to train martial arts and miscalculated the strength needed to defend himself from the stick." The detective says. "And just telling by his look he is regretting that he isn't experienced enough to made thing different."

"And what business he had on the school grounds! He is not a student!" she asks again. "He was here delivering a personal item of one of the students and he was walking away when it happened." The detective answers the woman on his professional and calm tone. "And the reason of the attack was jealousy. Unfounded and unneeded jealousy. All he students confirmed the fact that he is a waiter on a popular ramen restaurant. And he is popular among the female costumers."

The woman is looking for an argument. "This is indeed a tragedy." The principal says. "I got reports of my teachers that many of the boys here were angry and jealous because of the new waiter of the Nekohanten. But I never thought that one of them would try anything like this. I am deeply ashamed that by lack of attention of my part something like this happened to a working young man who is trying to make an honest living."

The detective nods agreeing. "I also heard that there are many students harassing a girl, making her fight against many boys every morning and one of them is from the Kuno family." He says. "I believe that this is also part of the reason of this incident. I heard that this is happening have months with out the school doing anything to prevent it. The sense of impunity on assaulting a young maiden daily even that she defeats them all made your students thinks that they can only assault the reason of a problem with out dealing with the consequences."

"I will begin to give punishments to the ones on the mob and Kuno Tatewaki for inciting and making part of it." The principal says. The detective nods. "I will give Himura-dono a ride to his residence and speak with his employer about the incident and give him a time off to recover. But Himura-dono I want you to see a professional to help you deal with this mater." He replies. Benji nods weakly.

"And he will be left unpunished for attacking a student! That will be the same thing that telling to every criminal come here and rape the girls knowing that they won't be punished." The woman says angry. "Ma'am, he protected his life from an attack that could be deadly. An attack that was made by a student of this school. Himura-dono can not only sue the school as he can sue the boy parents. You have any idea of the emotional damage that he had?" the detective replies. A phone ring and the principal answers. "I see." After a small talk he hangs up. "Tanaka didn't made it. He just passed away with pulmonary deficiency caused by broken larynx." The principal tells them.

Benji gets pale. "And he will get away with murder?" the woman spats angrily. "It wasn't murder." The detective says. "It was self-defense."

And he takes Benji to the Tendo household. In there Benji enters on his room and locks himself in. Some minutes later Ranma, Akane and Nabiki arrive and the others members of the household hear what happened. Kasumi chokes a 'oh my!' when she heard it. Genma and Soun didn't showed any emotion, thing that bothered the others member of the household.

Cologne enters on the household. "Hello, I came here to talk to my disciple, I heard that he became a blooded warrior." She says greeting them. "That is true." Nabiki replies hiding her emotions with years of experience. "Thought it was by accident." Cologne sighs. "I take you to his room. But he locked himself in." Nabiki adds. Cologne nods.

"You will comfort him?" Nabiki asks while the move. "I will give him few words of wisdom, it is not easy face the first kill. Especially in cases like this were you didn't mean to kill." Cologne answers. "But I won't do anything else. He will have to overcome it by himself." Nabiki stays in silence and shows Benji's room door. Then she moves to her own room.


	2. Blood washes blood

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter two: Blood washes blood/ Black and white mistakes

Two days passed since the incident. Benji didn't leave his room. It is pass two in the morning and Nabiki is uneasy over what happened. She won't admit to anyone but she is worried about him. She also won't admit that she missed the long hours that they spended studying and chatting.

She is facing Benji's room with the spare key that she have on her hand, she takes a deep breath and slides the key on the hole and opens the door. She sees Benji sited in a tight ball on the corner still with his uniform. She moves to him and notices that he won't even move his head to look who entered. She kneels besides him. "You should stop isolating yourself." She says above a whisper. "It is only making things worse."

"I killed someone." He replies faintly. Nabiki nods. "I saw. Was an accident. But he was going to kill you. Hitting you from behind with that stick would have killed you." She says. "It won't make things easier but it was a life and death situation." She reaches him and places one hand on his shoulder. "It was a tragedy but it is better him than you." She whispers. "I would miss you."

She can't see Benji reactions to her words. She still doesn't know how come she came to care over the Brazilian. Maybe because he normally treated as a normal girl and not as the famous ice queen. Even thought he sometimes asked 'how much' when she offered him something. She couldn't blain him for it.

Benji hugs Nabiki and buries his face on her chest and cry. Nabiki replies the hug. If the situation was different or was someone else she would react as the person was a pervert. But she easily felt that he wasn't even considering in anything sexual. He needed comfort from someone else. Something that Nabiki clumsy gives to him, since she also starves for someone looking at her as a normal girl not the mercenary girl that she poses as. She starves for emotional closeness to someone.

After long minutes they stay in silence like that. Benji moves away. "Thank you Nabiki. Sorry for imposing." He whispers. "My pleasure." She replies as lowly as him. She keeps holding him. "I think that we both needed this." Benji nods. Nabiki wonders that was his warm tears that melted her ice queen mask. She doesn't care. On that moment she is glad to be exposed and let her emotions flow.

She kisses him. Benji is surprised by her so out of character actions. But he can feel how intense she is and begins to respond. Nabiki who is starving for affection notices with pleasure that he is responding.

On the morning she leaves after they both agree in keeping the affair in secret, but also with a promise of repeating very often. Nabiki enters on her room and sleeps for two more hours before the school and the need to slip in her mask once more. Benji moves to the bathroom to clean himself of everything, two days of dirt, sweat and the feeling of killing someone.

On the breakfast he joins the family as nothing happened. "Nabiki something good happened last night? You seem to be glowing." Akane asks. "I had a nice time in bed last night. I never got so well." Nabiki replies. "For sure Kasumi did something with my mattress."

"Oh my! You noticed? I just took off to take the dust off from it." Kasumi replies a bit surprised. "And what happened to him? He was locked inside his room for days and now he leaves as if anything had ever happened." Akane says pointing to Benji who is eating his serving of rice. "It is called getting over." Benji replies. "Try doing that with your childish, egoistical, never thinking and short tempered ways. I assure you that you will like the changes."

Akane fumes with anger at his words. "Ranma defend your fiancée!" Soun and Genma say as one. "Why? I agree with him!" Ranma replies getting a mallet as a reply for his words. Knocked out of cold Ranma can't defend his meal and Genma moves to eat Ranma's food. Akane leaves muttering something about gaijins and perverts. After helping Kasumi putting the dishes away Benji moves to drag Ranma out of the dinning room so Kasumi can clean it. Unlike Akane Benji actually pick the partial artist up and carries him to a far porch where he can recover with no one beating him.

Nabiki moves to her room to deal with certain matters. Ranma wakes with a groan. "Welcome back to the world of the waking." Benji says to the younger teen. "Wants some aspirin?" Ranma sits up. "Thanks. I take two." He replies. Benji hands to him the medicine. "You should think before saying things you know." Benji says. "It just comes out." I can't help it." Ranma replies. "Think about is as a kata. Before you performed as well as you do you failed a lot. Is the same thing. Thinking and talking are like fighting. If you don't plan and consider what you will do you will end hurting yourself of someone." Benji says to Ranma.

"Thinking and talking are like martial arts?" Ranma asks surprised. "Yes. You see those really popular shows and news hosts, they speak with fluency, precision, grace, emotion and strength. You see how the hosts in the shows raise the spirit of everyone there and the people that watches it. And how the ones in the news make you worry over the bad things and feel happy over the good ones. They trained to pass the feelings when speaking." Benji answers to Ranma who listen with attention.

"And thinking is what created martial arts. How you think that was created?" Benji asks. "Uh…Gods or martial arts taught to humans how to fight." Ranma answers. "Even if that could have happened. The Gods would have to think in how to enhance the brawl that everyone knows how to fight to a way of being effective to disable or kill the opponent. But I believe that was humans who made it and they thought over it until the got the basis and they began to train and getting better and thinking in new ways of doing it." Benji replies.

"Thinking is what makes people win combats, the strongest warriors of the world aren't dumb or stupid. They all studded and trained. Genghis Khan was a great warrior and was a studied man. Julius Caesar was a great general and studded strategy and many more things. He was an emperor. I can make a list here Ranma. And all them studied or still study. They think before acting. What consequences they actions will have. If I attack in the right my left will be unguarded? What will happen to the civilians if I attack like this?" Benji continues. "Thinking wins wars, fights, combats and arguments. Try thinking before you talk, act or do something. You will notice options that you wouldn't have seen otherwise."

Ranma stays in silence. "Think as a challenge. I am challenging you Ranma. To think before acting. If I win you will do as I say and learn under me how to think before acting. And if you will you don't need to worry about me saying this for you anymore and I give you ten thousand yens to expend with something for you to eat. Unless you are scared to losing." Benji says to Ranma. The teen eyes glean with the challenge. "I won't back away from any challenge and I never lose!" Ranma says to him.

"You already lost." Benji replies. "What? How!" Ranma asks shocked. "You jumped into my challenge with out thinking at all because I attacked your pride." Benji replies. "You haven't even considered if the stakes were fair or even added your own terms to it. You lost just by accepting. I knew that provoking you it would make you do this. How I knew? I thought because I saw you doing it before."

"I understand." Ranma admits in defeat. He lost before even trying. And his martial arts couldn't even help him. "Get us a chess board. We will play chess." Benji asks to him in a casual way. "And ask for Kasumi if she can get us some juice and snacks for us while we play." Ranma nods. "Ranma. I won't ask for you doing anything wrong or bad. I will only ask you things that will help you to become a better man." Benji says. Ranma nods a bit up and moves away.

Few minutes later Ranma and Kasumi arrives. Ranma is with a chess board and Kasumi with a tray with a jar of lemonade and rice crackers. "Thank you Kasumi." Benji says with a smile. "When you have a free time you can join us." "Thank you Benji. I appreciate it. But I don't know how to play chess." She says with a smile. "You can watch if you want. And we can teach you." Benji replies. Kasumi chuckles. "If when I finish you two are still here I will join then." She says. "We will be waiting for you." Benji says. Kasumi nods and moves away.

"So Ranma want to play with the white or the black ones?" Benji asks to Ranma. "And don't eat all the crackers. They are snacks to be eaten as we play. Not to shove it down our throats. Eat with manners I am not your father and I won't eat them all when you are not looking." He adds as Ranma grabbed two of the crackers. "I get the ones that move first." He says returning one to the plate. "The white ones then." Benji says handing him the white ones.

They arrange the board and begin playing. Five minutes later Ranma lost shamefully. "I told you to think before acting." Benji says rearranging the black pieces. "You fell in too many traps that most of people would have avoided. And you fell in the same ones more than three times."

"I am not good in this!" Ranma says frustrated. "Anger won't help you." Benji replies. "That is Akane's problem. She can't see past her own anger and she won't grow because of it. And if she does that will weaken her and endanger everyone else." Ranma blushes ashamed and opens his mouth to say something. "Think before saying anything. You know better than I that it is the truth. Maybe if I succeed helping you we can join efforts and help her to grow." Benji says cutting him.

"Let's play again." Ranma says deciding to not say something stupid. A big improvement in less than one hour of attempts from the soon to be a ninja. Two hours later Kasumi is watching them after joining one and a half hour earlier. She and Ranma are playing together but the Brazilian is still beating them. Thought with Kasumi careful laid moves to counter Ranma's bashful and careless plays they are lasting longer than Ranma alone.

"Check-mate." Benji says getting the duo king. "No! I needed only one more move!" Ranma protests. "You should have played out of my check." Benji replies. "Well that is thirty for me and none for you."

"This is fun." Kasumi says nibbling a cracker. "Maybe we can do this again sometime." Benji smiles. "Whenever you want." Benji replies. "Well Kasumi now that you grasped the way of playing why you don't play against Ranma. He is on your level." Kasumi smiles. "I don't know if I can win." She says shyly. "It will be an interesting match. And that will be good. You are beginning to learn Kasumi. Losing is normal." Benji says. "I will get us more crackers. And you two can play while I get them." Kasumi nods and moves to take over Benji's place. Half hour later Ranma shouts frustrated. "I can't even beat Kasumi!"

"I am sorry Ranma. I didn't mean to get you angry." She says in a weak and sorry tone. "I am not angry with you Kasumi. You beated me fair and square. But I am angry with myself because I am not good enough." Ranma replies. "Feel proud Kasumi. You are the only person that I don't mind losing for."

"And I will get even with you later." Ranma says to Benji in a half teasing tone. "Bring on when you are ready." Benji replies in the same way. "But now we played enough for one morning. Kasumi have to fix lunch and I am sure that you want to train a bit. We continue this later." Kasumi gets up and moves to the kitchen. Benji stands a hand to Ranma. "Meanwhile keep thinking before acting. You saw that you began making less mistakes." He says to Ranma. "I saw it and I will do my best." He replies holding on Benji's hand. "I won't expect anything else from you." Benji says shaking Ranma's hand. "And if you feel like taking to someone over your problems you can come to me. And I won't tease you over it or sell your secrets to anyone."

"Thank you. I will think about it." Ranma says. "That is the idea. Think over it and anything else." Benji replies. Ranma nods and helps Benji to move the things away. Then Ranma begins to perform a kata while reflecting over what he learned. "Thank you for doing what you did." Kasumi says to Benji when he returns the goods to the kitchen. "It is okay. I think that he was really needed someone to tell him those things." Benji replies.

"Indeed. It will do him a great good." Kasumi says with a smile. "Thought I am curious to know why your bed sheets have a stain of blood and also a certain someone undergarments."

Benji chokes with the sip of lemonade that he was having. "And how her mood and yours changed a lot after it." She adds with a sly smile. "I will keep secret over it since she is happy and you are also. Since I don't know if that is something deep or just mutual need and lust." Benji stares at the elder Tendo girl. "What? I know that is natural and everything. I am not as naïve as I let out." Kasumi says. "I know much more than I let people know."

"I can see that." Benji replies. "As I said as long it does good for both of you I won't do anything. If begins to harm her I will interfere. And you won't like me interfering." Kasumi says. "I can be really mean when I want to." Benji looks at her. "I can tell it. The quieter ones are the ones that people should get more scared of." Benji says. "You are right. After all we are both like that." She replies with a smile.

"Now that we settled that out you mind in helping me?" she asks him on her usual tone. With any shadows of what could have been an evil Kasumi vanishing under her normal face. "Sure. What you want to fix?" Benji replies. "Well something that you would like." Kasumi says. Benji nods and they begin working.

Later Kasumi and Benji are taking a large pot of steaming chili to the dinner table. They have Doritos and potatoes chips too. While serving Genma Kasumi makes sure to slip lots of pepper on it. And when he began inhaling his food her screams and dives on the pond. "Eat in a regular pace Ranma." Kasumi says. "The chili is hot and has pepper on it."

Ranma nods not wanting to do the same as his father. "This is great Kasumi! You made even better than your usual self!" Akane says. "I only chopped the ingredients as I was told to. Benji cooked and spiced it. I only helped." Kasumi replies. Akane gasps. "He cooked!" she asks in shock. "Benji helps me with most of the meals when he is around since he arrived." Kasumi replies. "I am a man and I am not ashamed in be able to cook. I also sew a bit, clean reasonably well and wash clothes with a minimal efficiency. Thought all my skills are put in shame by Kasumi's." Benji says. "Ah…Benji you don't need to flatter me up." Kasumi says embarrassed and blushing. "You are good too. I am not that good." Benji smiles teaseling. "Yes you are. I would eat out of a former rotten bowl if you had finished cleaning it. You make the floor just like a mirror everyday." He replies. Akane blushes at his words and looks down to see that is true and she can see the reflection of the roof on the wooden floor. She makes a promise to not wear skirts over the wooden floor.

Then she gets angry since Benji is a best cook than her. "A man shouldn't cook!" Genma shouts after changing back with a kettle. "That is a woman work…" A pan lid smashes against Genma face. Throwed by Benji. "A real man can cook for himself. A real man can live only with his own skills. A real man is not ashamed in helping others with them tasks. And cooking is not only women work. The bests cooks of the world are males. The best designers of clothes too. Also the best's hair stylers. I can make a huge list here lazy panda. And all they are Men. With a capital M. Men that have money, power, fame, glory and women. All of them doing things that you called yourself of women things." Benji says in a harsh tone to Genma. "What I see in front of me is a lazy excuse of a man who thinks that by saying that anything that isn't martial arts is something that only women should do."

Nabiki begins to clap and cheer. Akane and Kasumi join her too. Benji blushes embarrassed. "Now that is something that he needed to hear!" Akane shouts happy, forgetting that she was angry because Benji could cook. Genma is crimson with anger and Benji is in the same shade with embarrassment.

"Indeed disciple. Someone needed to tell to that lame excuse of a man some truths." Cologne says appearing out of nowhere with Shampoo. "Shampoo glad to hear that Benji think well of women. Unlike Stupid Panda." Shampoo says. The duo only make Benji get even more embarrassed. "You two would like to join us for lunch?" Kasumi asks. "Benji cooked chili."

"I would like it." Cologne says and soon the amazon duo is eating too. "I am glad to see that you recovered your spirit after being blooded." Cologne says to him. "Well I found comfort during my time in my room." Benji replies with a half truth. "This good! Benji give Shampoo recipe!" Shampoo says breaking the serious talk. "It is easy. I teach you later." Benji replies.

"Why you call in disciple and you call Ranma of son-in-law? You teach to both of them." Nabiki asks. "Because Benji is my disciple. Because I took him to teach martial arts. Son-in-law is my son-in-law and I teach him because he is family." Cologne answers. After the lunch Cologne pulls Benji away to talk to him alone. "As I said before I am glad to see that you recovered from your ordeal." Cologne says. "I appreciate the concern but wasn't your words that helped." Benji replies. "That is unimportant now. My friend called telling that she will be a bit late." Cologne says.

"I see." Benji replies nodding. Mousse appears and walks to Cologne. "It gave me some trouble to find this for you disciple. And I am aware that most of people here have skill needed to avoid it by just seeing you pressing the trigger." Cologne says opening a box that Mousse took from his sleeves. "It is what you asked for an Enfield MK 1 star revolver. Was kind of hard to find. But since is a very old gun I managed to get in as a collector piece. I wanted it silver but I only found black." Benji stares to the revolver shocked beyond words.

"Elder when you asked me which kind of guns I would prefer I thought that you were joking and among the ones that I like I told you the model of a revolver of an anime character that I like. And you got me the same gun that she uses…" Benji says with surprise on his voice. "Well in that time I asked out of curiosity. But considering certain factors I decided to give one for you. You see my estimated disciple. You pissed off some yakuza families and they might be seeking for revenge. You are good. But you can't face an army of average trained men." Cologne replies. "So you might need a piece of protection. You learned well the principle of hiding weapons from Mousse. So you are able to carry it around with out being seem."

Benji nods swallowing hard. He reaches for the revolver and picks it up. "Mousse unload his ammo." Cologne orders to the other male. He nods and obey, he pull a large bag pack. "Inside that pack there are fifteen boxes of 45 caliber ammo and fifteen reloaders for it. Use them with wisdom." She says to Benji. "I will elder." Benji says placing the gun on his jacket and see it vanishing there. "I hope to not have to use it."

"Me too. And I know that you won't disappoint me." Cologne says. "Now I have to return to the Nekohanten. I want you back to work on Monday." Benji nods. "Yes elder." He replies bowing politely. And the amazons leave. Benji takes his ammo to his bedroom and hides it, after picking the reloaders and stashing on his mystical pockets.

"What she wanted?" Nabiki asks slipping inside Benji's room. "Just to give me some advices and saying that I have to go back to work Monday." Benji replies to her. "Well at least you are free today and tomorrow." She says sitting on his lap after closing the door and walking to him. "And I kind of wanted you to cheer me up a bit." "Why I think that the cheering that you want isn't me telling you that everything is all right?" Benji asks teasing. "Because is that what I want." She answers before kissing him.

On the next day Benji is sweeping the porch for Kasumi. Nabiki is on her room reading a manga and Ranma and Akane are out. Benji is distracted and Genma grabs him from behind. He covers Benji's mouth and nose, and with his other arm twists Benji's arm on his back.

"You really thought that I would allow you to make Ranma smarter?" Genma hisses on Benji's ear. "Ranma will teach in the dojo and I will get all the profit from that stupid boy and get a nice retirement. In order to keep my happiness I will kill you." Benji struggles but he knows that is wasted effort against the much stronger martial artist. If Genma knew Benji better he would know what Cologne found during training when Shampoo was holding Benji in a similar move, Genma would know that Benji bites. Shampoo didn't lost anything since Benji only poked Shampoo's palm with his teeth and the Chinese girl let go understanding that he haven't bitten her hard to not hurt her.

But unlike the spar with Shampoo, Benji bites hard. Genma screams with pain when feeling Benji's teeth cutting deep on his palm flesh. Genma let him go and hold his wounded hand and sees the six centimeter large hole on his palm going deep to his bones and that chunk of his flesh is missing. He stares in pain and confusion not seeing Benji pulling his right leg back turned to him.

Genma let's out a very high pitched scream when Benji's high speed boot clad foot smashes against his groin. Genma holds his broken parts. Benji slams his forehead against Genma's nose breaking it and the bald man glasses giving him many cuts on his face. Genma falls over his knees dizzy with the mind blowing pain. Benji kicks Genma jaw hard. And the sound of the bone breaking is clearly heard. And the fat part time panda falls out of cold twitching in pain. Soun, Nabiki and Kasumi arrived on the end of the incident. And they see Benji spitting out the chunk of flesh and some blood. Benji is panting with the effort done before he could draw a breath. He holds on his right arm that Genma almost broke.

Soun rushes to his friend side. Nabiki rushes to Benji's side. "Call doctor Tofu! He broke Genma jaw!" Soun says to Kasumi while crying rivers of tears. "And he deserved!" Nabiki says looking Benji's arm. "He tried to kill Benji!" Soon Tofu arrives and deals with Genma on his clumsy way after he sees Kasumi. Benji and Nabiki moves to Tofu's clinic. They meet Ranma and Akane on the way.

After Tofu recovered her treats Benji. "It was a minor torsion." Tofu says. "I will press some points that will ease the pain and prevent it from swelling. Avoid forcing your shoulder and in the morning everything will be back to normal." Benji nods. Nabiki explained what happened and Ranma feels very temptated to finish Benji's job. "Well you did beated Saotome-san very well." Tofu says while Benji dresses up and the others hear. "You broke his jaw in two places, all his teeth are cracked open and will hurt like hell, you destroyed his right hand by ripping all his palm muscles and many nerves, you broke his nose and drove many glass shards on his face and some on his eyes. Not enough to blind him but to worse his eye problems." Tofu makes a pause to let his words sink in.

"Ah…let's not forget my favorite." He exclaims. "You literally crushed Saotome-san testicles. And you did it beyond repair." Benji begins to laugh moving to the group while closing his shirt, Nabiki also joins him. Akane thinks a bit and then understand and joint them. "Why is so funny?" Ranma asks confused. "Benji turned your father in an unfertile panda." Akane says recovering.

Then Ranma understands and laughs too. "He deserved that!" Ranma says while laughing. "I will send you the bills later Nabiki." Tofu says chuckling. "Sure." She replies as they leave the clinic. "God! Benji you are cruel. He won't be able to eat anything for at least two months. He will suffer with his open teeth with his jaw wired shut and you went to extremes and castrated that stupid panda!" Nabiki says in a very unusual happy tone. "Well I wasn't thinking straight then. I mean I was despaired to escape." Benji replies with a smile, even thought is true he is glad that the panda is suffering.

Soun is still crying on the back yard. "You know I don't mean any offence but in the way that he is reacting over the news I am thinking that he and the panda were gay lovers." Benji says from the dinning hall where Kasumi serves him some orange juice and snacks. "Who knows?" Nabiki exclaims picking a cracker. "They can be. After God know how many years with out a woman it would be normal if they looked for one. But they don't even care, you can be right."

The others nod agreeing. They hear a crackle and Cologne appear with Shampoo. Shampoo is with a huge smile. "Shampoo hear that Benji beated stupid panda and crushed panda nuts. Shampoo hear right?" she asks to Benji. "Yes you heard right." Benji says to her. "This is a happy day." Cologne says. "We must celebrate. That stupid man is getting a well deserved punishment for all his wrong doings." Shampoo is celebrating by glomping Ranma.

On the next day Benji is getting ready to work. Nabiki is finishing brushing her hair. "So what you wanted to talk to me that you needed to be alone with me?" She asks looking at him from her dresser mirror. "I need you to use your contacts to found a person." Benji answers her. "Okay, since you will pay me with your body later tell me who you want me to found." She replies.

"Her name is Saotome Nodoka." Benji says. "She is Ranma's mother. The fat panda lied to Ranma telling him that she is dead. She is waiting for them to return. But the panda don't intended to return. She made him sign a seppuku pledge if he failed in making Ranma a man among men. If he failed both would have to commit seppuku. But after ten years I am sure that she will forget Ranma's seppuku, since he was a child and thought that was a good bye letter for his mother. Well was also some finger painting too."

Nabiki turns and looks to him. "How you know that all?" she asks curious. "I have my ways." Benji replies. "As you have yours. But before we tell anyone else anything we need to talk to her first to make sure that she won't kill Ranma." Nabiki sighs. "I won't ask anymore. I will get the information over her. Then we decide when to go." She says. Benji nods and gives her a kiss. "I pay you later." He whispers to her. "I am charging." She replies before he leaves.

End of the chapter two:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank to HaruNatsu, DarkSide Blues and Dairokkan for the reviews and incentive. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile. I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	3. Introducing Nodoka

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter three: Introducing Nodoka.

One week passed since Genma attacked Benji. The week passed smoothly, taking out few incidents with the Kuno siblings. Even after the incident on the school Benji continues to be the most popular waiter in Nekohanten. Even delinquents heard over his new acquired fame. Something that Cologne is inwardly happy since Benji is beating them daily and making him a better fighter. Even Ranma got better grades on the school and is thinking before acting thanks to Benji's daily lessons. That is a surprise for everyone in Nerima.

It is Saturday and Benji and Nabiki are in a nearby district in front of a house with the name Saotome on the mail box.

Benji is wearing a modified version of his uniform, Cologne forced him to use and forbid him in using more normal clothes. At least Benji convinced the old amazon in having a less mariachi cut on the clothes Nabiki is wearing her school uniform. Benji knocks on the door and soon an attractive woman with red hair tied in a bun wearing a kimono greets them.

"Misses Saotome Nodoka?" Benji asks politely. "Yes. I am Saotome Nodoka. How can I help you?" she replies politely. "We would like to talk with you if is possible ma'am." Benji answers her. "What my husband did this time?" she thinks letting the young couple enter. She serves them tea and snacks. The minor displeasure on Benji face when she handed the tea for him is noticed by her eyes. Even thought he thanks her politely.

"You wouldn't happen to be named Ranma would you?" Nodoka asks hoping that the polite and handsome young man in front of her is her long lost son.

"No ma'am." Benji replies. "My name is Himura Benji." She hides her disappointment. "Himura?" She says rather surprised. "We are related?" Benji is also a bit surprised and Nabiki smile behind her tea. "Himura was my maiden name." Nodoka explains. "I understand." Benji replies. "But I am certain that we aren't related ma'am. I am not Japanese. My grandfather is Japanese but I am born in Brazil."

"Mind in telling me your grandfather name?" she asks. "Hikoe." Benji replies. She thinks a bit. "I don't recall anyone named Hikoe in the line. At least to be your grandfather." She says. "Pity, it would be good to have such polite, handsome and manly young man in the line."

"Thank you for the compliment ma'am." Benji says bowing a bit. "I am sure that a beautiful woman as you must have left many broken hearts behind and even today entrances the eyes of any men." Nodoka smiles content with his words. "Thank you for the compliment. You flatter me too much." She replies with a small bow.

"I think that we should begin talking over what brought you two here." Nodoka says in a more serious tone. "What my husband did?" Benji nods. "Well to begin he tried to kill me one week ago. I will explain the details later." Benji says. Nodoka grips on her sword. "First I want to know if you intend to make Ranma kill himself if he doesn't fit in your image of man among men. Because the pledge for him was a farewell note for you and finger painting. And Genma isn't able to raise anyone to be a real man."

Nodoka frowns knowing that her husband has many flaws. "I never intended to make Ranma commit the seppuku. Unless he brought shame to the family name. It was made to keep Genma in the line which didn't worked." She replies in a serious tone seeing on the young couple her best hope of being reunited to her family, especially her long lost son.

"Genma abused of Ranma in every single way possible. I wouldn't be surprised if he molested him sexually or sold him for those reasons. He sold Ranma for food every time that he felt hungry and then he stole him back." Benji says in a serious tone. Nabiki cringes seeing Nodoka grip on her sword grow stronger making her knuckles white. "He tried to kill me because I am trying to turn Ranma in a better person. And Genma saw me as a threat to his plans of making Ranma teach on the Tendo family dojo and stealing all the money that he would make to feed his fat belly and drown in alcohol. He raised Ranma to be a dumb jock so he could manipulate him easier. When I began to tell to Ranma to think before acting Genma decided to kill me."

Enraged Nodoka attacks Benji with her sword. Benji blocked with a pocket knife and touches Nodoka forehead with his Enfield barrel and cocks the revolver. Nabiki leaped away when noticing the woman intent to attack. The cold metal on her forehead and the sound of the gun being cocked breaks thru the clouds of anger on her. She realizes her position and the sword on her hand blocked by a knife that now have a deep dent and the gun on her forehead.

"I am thinking that you became too angry to hold back your emotions against your husband and I am willing to forget this." Benji says in a cool tone. "That if you didn't attacked me to kill the messenger for delivering you bad news." Nodoka moves back. "I am deeply ashamed over my actions and I beg for your forgiveness." Nodoka says putting her sword away. "Your words stirred much anger in me and I saw the face of my husband before me and attacked. I apologize for my sudden assault." Benji uncocks the revolver and places back on his jacket.

"It is understandably and you are forgiven as long it doesn't repeat itself." Benji replies. "It won't." Nodoka says in a firm and ashamed tone. "Can you continue?" Benji nods. "As I was saying your husband wanted to life out your son work. And since I am making Ranma see past over his stupid father teachings, Genma saw me as a threat. I am not a martial artist like your son or husband thought I am practicing it now." Benji continues. "Genma almost succeeded in killing me. If I wasn't desperate to not letting myself die with out a fight. Since he underestimated me for not being a martial artist he wasn't trying very hard. So I could escape and retaliate."

Nodoka swallows hard. "And what happened." She asks. "In this order. I ripped of his hand muscles crippling his right hand, castrated him with a strong kick on the groin, and broke his nose, jaw and all this teeth." Benji answers. The anger in Nodoka eyes is clear for them to see. "You know that I can ask you to commit seppuku for your actions?" Nodoka asks. "I wouldn't care. I am not like you or your son. I don't care about honor as you do. I did what I had to do to survive. And your husband deserved it all and much more. And I wasn't thinking rationally back then." Benji replies icily. "If you try forcing me to commit the seppuku you would be the first to taste the flavor of my revolver."

Benji and Nodoka are looking the other on the eye while they traded those words. Nodoka looks away. "I am sorry for saying that." She says. "I missed my husband too. I am human and I missed the things that we shared." Benji nods understanding. "I understand you Ma'am. You are a very attractive woman. I am more than sure that you can found a better man." He says.

Nodoka sighs digesting the information. "So you came here to tell me this?" she asks after few minutes of silence. "No. I came to tell you this and tell you where your son is. Also to warn you over few things." Benji answers. "About what?" she asks. "Your husband claims that Ranma would fulfill an honor pledge over him and his friend Tendo Soun. But during the years that he was training he engaged Ranma to an uncountable number of girls. In other words he stained the honor of the Saotomes and of those girls. And his actions on a recent past brought to your son more trouble." Benji answers. "I am telling that your son have many fiancées. And before you get all happy over grandchildren let me tell you that he is not fond of them. He cares about some of them enough to tolerate them. And if you push him to getting one of the girls or having all of them he will most likely refuse and despise you for that."

Nodoka eyes went wide with shock over Benji's words. Part of her wants to do her grandchildren dance and shout how manly her son is. But Benji's eyes are telling her that he will not take her or tell her where Ranma is if she forces Ranma to wed or give her grandchildren. "I am one of Ranma's friends and I guess that the only who actually does cares over his problems and want to solve them. Right now I am working in making Ranma a better person. Maybe with that he will see other options to the fiancée mess that your husband shoved him into. I am helping him by talking with one of his fiancés in being less aggressive and try to being Ranma's friend before trying to get him to love her." Benji says to Nodoka in a serious tone.

"The fiancée that your husband supports, Tendo Akane, physically abuses of Ranma. Hitting and spanking him for any excuse that her warped mind sees fit. She even beated him for saying that her new dress was looking nice. She shouted that he was a pervert and malleted him to a wall." Benji continues making Nodoka hear with shock. "He was making an innocent compliment that I suggested him to say to make her feel better and more confident over her own appearance. And Ranma wasn't being malicious. But everyone on the house defends Akane manners or not even care." Nabiki frowns knowing that he also meant her. "And Ranma is much more skilled than her. He takes the hits instead of dodging so she will vent out. Because if he dodges she will get even more angry. To be honest ma'am I think that none of the engagements are valid since your husband doesn't have honor to make an honor agreement." Benji continues. "You son happiness is almost inexistent thanks to your husband wrong doings and his own inability to think before saying things. I am correcting the last one."

Nodoka gulps her tea down. "You are telling me that my son lives in a hellish situation because my husband didn't raise him properly and because my husband make many actions with malicious intentions that brought them problems. And you are here only to ask me to help you to give to my son a better life by trying to correct those mistakes and you will not let me see him unless I aid you with this?" She says after hearing his words.

Benji nods. "Exactly. Ranma doesn't deserve a mother that will only make his life even worse by wanting him to have a pack of mistresses just to please her sense of family by giving her a uncountable number of grandchildren or that will try to make him look like a pervert by telling him to peek on the girls when bathing and doing other things that she thinks that a man must do." Benji replies. "It is not pretty, is not fair and it is not nice. But is your only chance of remeeting your son. If you decide to help I will gladly introduce you two. Refuse and I will convince Ranma that the most honored think to do is abandon his family name and move to a country where people doesn't live by a warped and old fashioned sense of honor."

Nabiki hides her shock over his words. Benji was literally blackmailing Nodoka and admitting it. And she can sense that the woman will agree in order to see her son. Now Nabiki understood how the others felt around her and she disliked it. "Before you decide I will tell you another important thing." Benji adds. "Your son has a curse. Also is your husband fault. Ranma is cursed to turn into a woman when hitted with cold water and he reverses to be a man with warm water. You husband too. But he turns into a panda. Think over this and decide."

Nodoka mind is overloading with information, her heart is tight against her chest. Long minutes passes in a tense silence. "My son acts like a girl when in his cursed form?" she asks. "No. His mind is the same. He is the same in both forms. Only his body changes. His spirit is the same." Benji replies. Nodoka swallows hard. "I accept your terms." Nodoka says. "And unlike your words I think that is fair. I wasn't a wise mother by allowing my husband doing what he did. And I would most likely do all that you said that I would do. I am happy to see that my son has a friend willing to do what you are doing in order to assure his happiness. I want a fresh start with my son. I will abandon my husband name because is unworthy. I was considering it before but now I am sure. By doing that Ranma will also be a Himura like me. And if is possible you could join my line and be an elder brother to my son and an elder son to me."

"Ma'am I am honored with your words. First let's deal with your son happiness then we might consider joining me in your family. Thought I don't know if I will accept." Benji replies. Nodoka nods at his words. "I understand. When I can meet my son?" she asks. "It is getting late and I think that we can leave it for tomorrow. Nabiki you want to go?" Benji says. "I would like to discuss more things with Misses Saotome and I might stay here until late."

"I guess that I will go. I won't tell to anyone this." Nabiki says. She leaves confused over the two hours in the Saotome house. "I can give you some details over the problems that surround your son ma'am." Benji says when they are back on the living room. She nods at his words. "You want anything to drink? I noticed that you dislike green tea." Nodoka says. "Juice or soda if you have. If not it is okay." Benji replies.

Nodoka moves to the kitchen and returns with a two liters soda bottle and a thermos. She pours tea for herself and the soda for Benji and brings more snacks. "I will tell you all that I know bout Ranma's past." Benji says and Nodoka nods hearing his words. Much later Nodoka is breaking a handful of rice crackers.

"You know I am beginning to believe that you were too kind to my husband." Nodoka says with anger on her voice. "I think the same." Benji replies sympathetically. She takes few calming breaths. "Want to have some dinner? Is very late." Nodoka asks with a smile. "If is not a bother." Benji replies. "Not at all." She says. "Mind if I help?" Benji asks. Nodoka considered in refusing but the idea of having someone to talk was stronger and she accepts the offer.

Nodoka sighs feeling better after venting a bit with Benji during the dinner preparation. He just listened to her while she told him her feelings over the passed years and her husband actions. It felt good having someone to hear her complains and just agreeing with her. During the dinner they chatted over trivial things not related to Ranma. And Nodoka feels the warm stings of something that made her company during the long years. Lust and desire.

Nodoka swallows hard examining Benji with a clinical eye. Being alone in that situation with a young and virile man makes Nodoka's ten years of bottled up sexual frustration and lust stir inside her. Slowly she changes the topic of the conversation to a more personal and intimate one carefully noticing each of Benji reactions.

"So you and Miss Tendo are lovers?" Nodoka asks. "We are lovers in the sense of having sex. But it is more physical than anything. We care about the other but not as lovers." Benji answers casually. "So you two only have sex together?" Nodoka asks and Benji nods confirming. "Nabiki is kind of a mercenary and when I need certain things like the information of where you live she asked for sex as payment." He answers.

"And you don't mind in using your body as payment?" she asks. "Since I am not dating anyone and Nabiki doesn't mind it is fine by me." Benji replies. "Still feels good." Nodoka takes a deep breath. "And if I asked to you to repay me for some of my husband functions that you made sure that he will never be able to perform again?" Nodoka asks with a blush.

"You are asking me to have sex with you?" Benji asks with some surprise. Nodoka blushes even more when nodding confirming his words. "You are a very attractive woman." Benji says. "I am flattered that you are asking me. But you are the mother of my friend."

On the next morning Nodoka wakes up, she lets out a content sigh, while stretching up to ease her lightly sore muscles. "That surely was a night to remember." She thinks sitting on the bed and savors the lingering feeling of satisfaction running thru her body. Many minutes later she gets up and moves to the bathroom to get ready to the new day ahead of her knowing that will be full of things to do. After beginning to fix the breakfast Nodoka wakes Benji and he moves to clean himself.

After the meal and cleaning the dishes Benji and Nodoka leave the house. Nodoka walks few steps behind Benji admiring the young man muscular back. "Very manly." She thinks. "Now I can face any kind of troubles with out jumping with my blade on them." They ride on a train back to Nerima where Nabiki prepared everything for the meeting.

Instead of going to the dojo Benji leads Nodoka to a café. Benji and Nodoka sit on an empty table and wait. Few minutes later Ranma arrives alone. The martial artist notices Benji and moves to the table. "Sit down Ranma." Benji says. Ranma nods and do so. "Why Nabiki told me to come here to talk with you?" he asks to the waiter.

"Well is a serious matter that would be better dealt with out Soun, Akane and the others bothering." Benji replies. "Ranma this woman is your mother. Saotome Nodoka." Ranma stares in shock to the woman and Benji. Nodoka stares at Ranma with tearful eyes. "The fat panda told you that she died. But was a lie. Something that I found asking Nabiki to look over for me." Benji says to the teen. "I already explained your situation to her so I will leave you two to put all the chat on day." Benji gets up and leave them alone.

Outside the café he sees Shampoo ready to jump over Ranma thru a wall. Benji tackles the distracted Amazon and presses her against a wall. "Leave Ranma alone for a while Shampoo." Benji says to his friend. "Why Shampoo can't go there and glomp Airen?" she asks annoyed. "Because that is am important meeting concerning Ranma's family. He needs time alone or he will be forced to take his own life." Benji answers icily. "Is something concerning his honor and life."

Shampoo seems confused. "Shampoo will leave Airen alone for now. But later Shampoo want know why Benji do this." Shampoo says moving away. Benji sighs relieved. He knows that his very far of Shampoo's level. He can see from the window Ranma and Nodoka hugging the other. He can't help in feeling jealous since he is far from his family and or anyone who actually cares about him.

Benji moves away and sees Ryoga getting in position to give his usual 'where I am?' shout. "Come on bacon boy I take you to the Tendo Dojo." Benji says pulling Ryoga away by his wrist confusing the eternally lost boy. Benji roughly pushes Ryoga in Akane's arms. "You got visit." Benji says to the younger Tendo girl.

Benji moves away again to make sure that the mother and son meeting goes well. "I don't get it. He just dumped Ryoga on my arms and run off again. What he is doing?" Akane asks confused.

Benji fends off the Kuno siblings in turns when they saw Ranma on the café. An easy feat since he used a sleeping gas grenade on both, then dumped both on the sewers. He got a handful of injuries from both of them but he won on the end. After a rather long vigil the Saotomes leave the café. "I thought that you left." Ranma says seeing Benji leaning on a post. "I was just making sure that you two wouldn't be disturbed." Benji replies. "How it went?"

"Very fine. I am very thankful for making this possible and preparing me for what I learned today." Nodoka says bowing lightly. "It is okay." Benji replies. "You would like to join us for lunch?" Nodoka asks. "I wanted to discuss few things with you two." Benji nods. "I don't mind." He says and they walk away.

Later they are in a restaurant. "I wanted to talk over that matter that I mentioned yesterday." Nodoka says to Benji while she cuts her steak. "After hearing the details from Ranma I won't stay married to Genma. And since even not related you share my maiden name. It would be okay if I adopted you into my clan?"

Ranma chokes on his steak. "What? I an not understanding." He says. "When your friend and I talked yesterday we found that my family name is the same as his even thought we aren't related. And since he is the only person around you who cares for you enough to be doing what he is doing and you said that you are seeing him as a brother I thought in making him your brother." Nodoka explains to Ranma.

"As I said before Ma'am it would be better think over Ranma's life before considering in adopting me." Benji says in a calm tone. "And there are many things to be done." Ranma nods understanding the meaning of the things to be done. They change the subject for a lighter one and have a pleasant lunch.

After the lunch comes the task of introducing Nodoka to the Tendos. Shock and mixed reactions follows the hour after the explanation over who Nodoka was. As usual Shampoo appears and Benji explains to her everything. Nodoka already warned over the fiancés war is ready for Shampoo and Cologne that followed everything after hearing what Benji did. After the spirits cooled off Nodoka asks for silence. "It came to my knowledge many of my husband wrongdoings and dishonoring actions." Nodoka says on a serious and firm tone. "After talking to my son today my resolve of leaving the Saotome clan grew stronger. And by that I will be taking my son who is honorable and turned into a fine man even with his father's influence. By removing ourselves of the Saotome clan all the promises, debts, problems and agreements that was pushed to Ranma will be nullified and void. And my son won't have any responsibility of fulfilling anything that Genma did, cause or brought up over them."

The shock of her words hit strongly everyone taking out Benji, Ranma, and Nodoka and in a smaller way Nabiki. "For those who seek my son love I give the option of pursuing him as a normal suitor would. By earning his affection, not by combat or laws, but because my son is attracted to that person and loves the person. Any attempts of harming that person won't be accepted and the person who assaulted will face all the power of the law." Nodoka continues not giving time to anyone react to her words. "And if my son wishes to pursue his happiness in any gender that he have I won't stop him since the most important to me is having him back and his happiness."

Few weeks earlier Ranma would have shouted against his mother words saying that if he decided to become a girl she wouldn't mind. But after Benji's lessons he learned to think and found that she just said that she loved him doesn't matter his gender and life choices. "Son-in-law is bounded to Shampoo by our tribe ancient laws." Cologne says after paralyzing Shampoo with a pressure point. "Which isn't acknowledged by anyone else but your tribe and hasn't value on Japanese lands and Japanese people." Nodoka replies. "It is an old fashioned and selfish law that should be removed from your tribe. We live in a different time than our ancestors that would have accepted that law. And I don't think that you would want someone with Genma's blood on your gene poll."

Cologne is taken back by Nodoka's words. The idea that future amazons could be as Genma scared years of the ancient amazon life away. Nabiki is impressed with Benji's help Nodoka is playing all the cards with perfection not giving time to anyone react in a negative manner. Even Shampoo who can't move is seeing the older woman point and understanding it.

"I am waiting for the papers with my divorce and Ranma's and my own removal of the Saotome clan. Until then Ranma will stay here where you all can talk and discuss everything on a civil way. After it I will get a house on this district and move in with Ranma." Nodoka says. "And anyone who tries to fight on our house won't be welcome there anymore." Shampoo shivers and Nabiki curses herself for not thinking on that before.

"Now Ranma and I will go visit his father and let him know of our decision." Nodoka says with a smile that isn't unnoticed by anyone on the room. "She will take great pleasure in breaking the news to Genma." Everyone thinks guessing right the soon to not be a Saotome anymore woman thoughts.

Soon Ranma and Nodoka leaves and Shampoo and Cologne drag Benji to the Nekohanten. In there Cologne takes him to her office. "What you think that you were doing by taking Ranma's mother to see him?" She asks to Benji. "Giving him a loving, responsible parent for a change?" Benji replies. "After Genma I think that Ranma deserves a parent that actually cares for him and that will turn him on a better person. Is on the reaches of what you asked me to do."

Cologne curses herself mentally but she is aware that Benji is right. "Well this will be interesting since the ground of the battle over him will be fair for everyone." She thinks. "Fine go work." She adds. Benji nods and moves to the restaurant.

End of the chapter three:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank to HaruNatsu, DarkSide Blues, Dairokkan, Darth Hawk 32, Isumo 1849 and Chemical Love for the reviews and incentive. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile. I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	4. Forcing changes

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter four: Forcing changes

Two days passed since Nodoka first appeared on the dojo. And Ranma's life turned considerably better. With the intervention of Nodoka on the usual chaos of Nerima daily routine in what came to Ranma. With some delay Cologne's friend arrived and dragged Benji away for a mysterious training. The look that Shampoo gave to him when he left told to Nabiki that the amazon wasn't sure if she would see her friend again.

Ranma dealt with both Kunos who were enraged because Benji intervention with they holy quest of bedding one of Ranma's forms. Nodoka wasn't happy because Genma was in a coma after hearing that he was castrated by an amateur. But with a promise from doctor Tofu that would call her as soon Genma woke Nodoka agreed in leave with out giving more wounds to Genma.

After one week Nodoka is worrying over Benji. Ranma is also worried since he had grown attached to the older male. With a change of luck that Ranma found good Ryoga appeared and decided to get revenge on Ranma. And now Ranma is gladly venting out beating the occasionally piglet.

"Things are lively here." Benji says entering on the Tendo household. "Hi Benji!" Ranma greets him warmly after tossing Ryoga in the direction of Nara. "You seem to have just returned from a war." He adds seeing the state of the Brazilian. "Don't mention." Benji says on a tired but playful tone. "Shiaki is crazy and Cologne is insane for tossing me over her. You have no idea of what I passed on the passed months."

Ranma frowns. "Benji you left have less than two weeks." Ranma says confused. "Sorry. My time notion is warped after all that she made me pass thru. Trust me Ranma you don't want to go there. You suffered a long in years I suffered even more in a short time." Benji says sighing. "Well if your clothes and state of dirtiness is a sign of suffering I agree with you." Ranma says with a playful smile.

"Well I am craving for few things and a hot bath is ranking very high on that list." Benji says to the teen. "I will go to the furo, you tell everyone that I am here." Ranma nods. Benji enters on the changing room after checking if there is nobody inside of the bathing room. He tosses his ripped, torn and dirty clothes on a corner and enters on the bathroom.

Meanwhile Ranma told to Nabiki, Akane, Nodoka and Soun that Benji arrived. Since Kasumi was resting Ranma decided to tell her that later. After half an hour Benji walks on the living room wearing a fresh, clean and new clothes. "That felt too goods for words to describe." Benji says sitting down next to Ranma who prepared a chess board. "Eager to play?" Benji asks seeing Ranma.

"I got better and I will defeat you today." Ranma says moving to face Benji across the board. And the duo begins to play. Akane gives many moves ideas to Ranma that ignores her comments making the short fused girl growing more and more angrier with his actions. "Move the queen to take his pawn!" Akane says to Ranma pointing to the way that she wants to the pieces to be moved.

Ranma ignores her and moves his bishop to an empty square far of Benji's pieces range. Akane fumes in anger with that. Benji makes his move and once again Ranma ignores her so called 'precious advices'. Akane pulls her mallet and moves to smash the focused Ranma on the chess board. But it never hits her target. Benji stopped her mallet with the spoon that he was using to stir his iced tea. "I am playing against Ranma. Not against you. And I won't let you hit Ranma for not taking your advices. They would make him lose." Benji says to Akane who is shocked with the ease that he stopped her attack.

She runs away shocked and holding back tears. "Thanks." Ranma says moving one rock. "You are welcome. That girl needs to be spanked for a change." Benji replies. "You can do it now." Ranma says looking at Benji's pieces. "You got very strong. Still bellow me but you got stronger than Akane."

Benji smiles taking down Ranma's bishop with his knight. "You noticed, I am not surprised. I guess that I could. But she isn't my problem." Benji replies. "And I got lot faster, as fast as you." Ranma smiles. "We will see that later." Ranma says taking Benji's knight with his queen. Benji smiles back. "We will. Go easy on me I don't have Ryoga's skin of steel." Benji says taking Ranma's king with his own queen. "Check-mate. Good game. You were harder to defeat than before."

"It was a good game indeed. And thank you. Still I am impressed that I missed that queen." Ranma replies. "You forgot that you placed your queen there to block my queen." Benji says. "Want to play again?" Ranma nods confirming and they set the pieces once again.

On the Nekohanten a tall woman with long blonde hair enters on the restaurant. Cologne smiles seeing her friend. "It is over already?" the elder asks. The woman nods while fixing her purple kimono. "He had an impressive resistance so I could push him harder and harder, when I noticed I had already teached everything that I could teach him on the dream realm." She replies sitting down on the counter in front of Cologne.

"And he will need time to adjust to everything and there is lots of moves that he won't use until his body can take them." Shiaki adds. Cologne nods understanding. "But he is a ninja now is he?" she asks. "Yes. As much ninja as I am. His body is already used to fight and do all the things that a ninja can do now he is on a very good level of skill." Shiaki replies getting a ramen from Cologne.

"I am betting my sexy ass that you are thinking of everything as very amusing." Shiaki says before eating some ramen. "Well you are right. It is amusing. Benji is a drifter and he is making changes on Nerima that are making things really interesting. I am very easily bored but the boy manages to keep me very amused, my son-in-law is also good in making that." Cologne replies.

"You should grow out of that habit of making people suffer for your entertainment." Shiaki says. "I am not making them suffer and I am giving them lots of martial arts training as repayment for keeping me amused." Cologne replies crackling. Meanwhile Nodoka dragged Benji so she can tell him her plans and torture Genma even more. Who can blain Nodoka for wanting to show that she is truly over Genma and even got a much younger lover willing and ready to have sex with her whenever she need to. Of course she will keep hidden the fact that Benji agreed to have sex with her for a while and that Nodoka is paying him for it.

Benji thanks Kasumi on his mind for giving him the energy drinks to take on the way, since Nodoka said that she would take Benji to shop with her. He is now waiting outside Genma's room eating one cereal bar from a machine nearby to build energy since Nodoka explained what she will be doing. Benji sighs knowing that sooner or later Ranma would found that he is having sex with his mother. And Benji knows that Ranma won't like it at all. Thought on his mind the idea of being a gigolo as he is acting for a while bugs him a bit. He can't deny that he is having sex with two gorgeous females but still it bugs him a little.

Inside the room Genma stares at Nodoka with shock, the woman is with a smile on her lips. Fully unable to move he knows that he is on her mercy. And he knows that Nodoka don't have any on her. "You know the person who placed you here personally told me what he did to you." Nodoka says in a sweet tone making Genma shiver. "He told me so many things, explained me many more and then took me to see Ranma."

Genma eyes get even wider. "Yes Genma. I know that you told him that I was dead. You never planned returning. I figured that after hearing Benji and Ranma. You know that I am very pleased with the results of your attack against Benji. So much pain right?" she says still on a sweet tone. "When I transferred you here I told that you are allergic to painkillers so you won't get any."

Genma cringes with pain when Nodoka squeezes his injured hand. "And I will stand and watch you suffer when they will make the canals of your teeth that Benji kindly broke. I will make sure that your denture won't be able to allow you to eat much. That combined to the fact that for three months you won't eat anything will make you grow thinner." Nodoka continues.

"And I divorced from you." Nodoka says with a smile. "And I took Ranma with me. You no longer have a son. And you never will have other. Thankfully no one will suffer from your stupidity at least anyone that you could help to make." Genma tries to hold back tears when Nodoka mentions his lost manhood.

"It wasn't a big loss. You weren't good or satisfactory." Nodoka continues giving another killing blow on Genma's condition. "And by the way I got a really good lover now. He is everything that you aren't and more." She moves to the door and calls Benji. "And I brought him here to show what he will be doing to me and to give him things that I never wanted to give to you." She adds with a devilish smile on her face as Genma sees Benji with shock and hate. Nodoka locks the door behind Benji making sure that everything will move as she planned.

Later a satisfied looking Nodoka and a tired looking Benji walk in the Tendo household. "I am going to sleep and stay on my bed until noon from tomorrow." Benji says taking out his shoes and moving to his room. "Go on. Thank you for the very delighting experience. Was very satisfactory and needed." Nodoka says. "You are welcome." Benji replies climbing the stairs.

Kasumi chuckles at the tired Benji. She has an idea of what really happened since Nodoka gave few hints when they cooked. And she will hide it since Genma deserved that. Ranma is on the dojo training and Akane is on her room plotting in ways to get even with Benji. In preference in painful ways.

On the next day Benji wakes on the mid morning and hear over the incident of the delivery food race. Then he grabs Soun by the neck. "Where is the location!" Benji asks on a cold tone. "Location? What are you talking about!" Soun asks surprised. Kasumi and Nabiki doesn't do a thing knowing that the now ninja have a reason behind his actions. "Where you and the panda buried Happosai!" Benji says making Soun cry with fear.

"In a short time he will escape unless you want him to grope your daughters tell me where he is now." Benji adds to the frightened Soun. The older man quickly draws to Benji a map and gives him the exact location of the cave. Benji runs out of to the Nekohanten. "Elder if you want to capture Happosai come with me alone now!" Benji shouts by the door of the restaurant.

Cologne does what Benji says and run after her disciple. (Explain to me what is happening.) Cologne says to Benji in Portuguese. (Happosai was locked in a cave by the panda and Soun. On the story that came from this world he released himself after the incident of the deliver race. Then he rampages thru whenever girls where. If we get him when he leaves the cave he won't have female ki to fight and you can get revenge on him.) Benji replies to her.

Cologne smiles over the idea. (If there is a spring of the drowned kind man tosses him there because if I am not wrong Ranma will need to train with Happosai among many more things to face incoming dangers.) The ninja says as they leave Nerima. "Amusing." Cologne thinks. "He knows more than he is telling me. But he keeps a secret since knowing much over the future is dangerous. I wonder how he will deal with the information that he has."

When they arrive Benji asks to Cologne use the Bakusai Tenketsu on the stone. Then he gets inside and after few minutes he leave with Happosai tied very well with duct tape. To be more exact three rolls of duct tape. Cologne smiles seeing her ancient enemy in such defenseless manner. "I assume that you will take him to your village elder." Benji says while they walk away from the mountain.

"Indeed disciple. Why you don't come with me?" Cologne replies. "Jusenkyo is very nice on this time of the year." Benji denies. "No thank you elder." He says. "I don't want to risk falling in one of the drowned springs." Cologne laughs at her student cautious and intelligence. After all why risk when you can learn from others mistakes.

"We have to be careful since he drains female ki. We can't let the girls get close or during the travel a girl get too close." Benji says changing the subject. Cologne nods. She is aware that Benji only captured Happosai since he was weak since the ninja I far bellow the pervert level.

They get on the Nekohanten and Cologne makes sure that Shampoo won't get close of Happosai. While she prepares everything for her trip Benji is keeping guard on the pervert. And after one hour Cologne is ready to go with Mousse. And the Nekohanten will close for the time of her trip. After Cologne leaves Benji moves to the Tendo house, he is aware that he will have some explaining to do.

And as soon Benji step on the house he is showered with questions. Benji skillfully changes the truth to a changed one, which everyone believes. Soun is happily dancing and drinking shouting how happy he was for getting rid of his master. Benji smiles and says. "Since I defeated the Grandmaster of the Anything goes then I am the new Grandmaster of the school."

Soun froze with Benji's words. Even on a disloyal fight Benji got the title. And by that the power to order the disciples of the Anything goes. "Tomorrow Soun you will be looking out for a job. If in two days you don't found anything you will open the dojo for students and you will start teaching there again. And Akane must learn more from you in either way." Benji says making Soun turn into stone. Akane is shocked and angry. Nabiki and Kasumi are content and curious to see if the changes will be done.

"And Ranma will help me to enforce those changes. If Akane refuses to train and learn to control her anger I will ask to Shampoo to use her memory erasing technique to erase all the martial arts knowledge from her." Benji continues. Now Akane screams voicing her anger. She is about to strike Benji when the dark shine on his eyes stop her.

"The school doesn't need a disciple that can't control her anger to fight. You can hurt many people blinded by your anger." Benji says to the standing up Tendo. "And if I can prevent that from happen then I will prevent. I don't care if is for you getting control or killing the martial artist on you."

"Ranma defend your fiancée!" Soun scream to Ranma. "Why? I agree with him. Losing control is dangerous. Akane could kill someone on her outbursts. She almost killed Benji when he first arrived." Ranma replies. "A person like that can't he trusted with the art and it would bring shame to the Anything goes name."

Akane fumes and Soun cries harder shouting 'treason and fools'. Nodoka nods with a small smile agreeing with the two youngsters. "And those changes are to be done immediately. Nabiki can help you to look for work." Benji says to Soun. "And if she can't found a work for you she will also aid with the word that the dojo is open for students. It is a shame a grow man depending of his daughters to earn money for him when he is fully able to work by himself."

Those words hit Soun hard making him cry even harder. "I fully agree with him." Kasumi says shocking Soun. "I have been in silence for too long but Benji-kun is right over everything. And I also add that your obsession to get Ranma marry to Akane is just like Genma's. You want them to work for you so you can remain living a lazy life over them. You say that is the honorable thing to do but you doesn't to the honorable thing of working and giving us ways to life need for Nabiki do what she ha being doing."

Soun faints with the intense attack. Akane runs away not founding anyone to support her. "So you think that they will grow out of those silly manners?" Benji asks to the others while Kasumi serves them some tea. "I highly doubt." Kasumi says. "But they shock will be good for them. Maybe father will begin to see his mistakes and grow a bit."

Nabiki nods agreeing. "Well will for sure be interesting. But that plan is kind of dangerous. Akane is a revengeful person." The ice queen says. "I know but she needs to learn." Benji replies. "I hope that she grows. That anger isn't good for her." Nodoka says sipping her tea. Ranma nods agreeing. Since he isn't as good on thinking on plans as the others on the room he stays in silence occasionally giving an idea or a comment.

On the next day Nabiki kicks Soun out of the house with a list of jobs that he could apply. Meanwhile Nodoka is teaching Akane some meditation exercises. Kasumi and Benji are playing chess while Ranma trains on the dojo. Ryoga appears jumping thru a wall challenging Ranma. The pigtailed martial artist dismisses the challenge.

Ryoga keeps attacking and shouting insults and provocations against Ranma who thanks by Benji just ignore them. Benji excuses himself from the game and walk to the garden where Ryoga is trying to fight Ranma. "Hey pig breath. Unless you want me to tell to Akane that you are P-chan is better you stop." Benji says to the fanged martial artist. "Unlike Ranma I am not bonded by my word to keep your secret a secret."

Ryoga froze at Benji's words. Ranma smiles seeing once again brain beating brawl. "How dare you Ranma to tell him my secret you sworn on your honor you dishonorable cur." Ryoga says fuming to the pigtailed teen. "He hasn't told me Ryoga. I am not stupid as Akane I could figure his hints." Benji says defending Ranma. "The only dishonorable cur here is you who use your curse to get on Akane's bedroom and bed. You claim to have honor to challenge Ranma but you are just like the fat and now castrated panda. You don't have honor and you twist it in order to suit your needs."

Ryoga is shocked unable to say something. Being compared to Genma is the worse insult possible in Nerima. "Using weapons against an unarmed opponent, endangering bystanders, destroying private and public properties, lying in order to Akane to make her like you more as you did when you was training the Bakusai Tenketsu and ate her lethal excuse of food." Each of the ninja's words drives a knife on Ryoga heart. "You are no better than Genma or Akane. You corrupts honor with your twisted version of it and you ignores everything when angry. Honestly I think that is a miracle that you haven't killed someone in accident during your fights."

Ryoga is now on his knees covering his ears and shouting that he can't hear it. "Let's go Ranma. That pig isn't worth of our attention. If he changed to a better man maybe he could earn the title of a friend, rival or martial artist. Now he is a bully as Akane and the fat panda." Benji says to Ranma placing a hand on the younger teen shoulder. "Kasumi made bacon filled bread for us that is very tasty."

Ranma cheer over the idea of Kasumi's cooking and leaves Ryoga alone moving with Benji to the living room. Ranma stop and with out turning to Ryoga says. "He is right over everything. If you decide to try to change we both will help you. If not don't return. You are giving too many costs to the Tendo family by breaking they house."

Ryoga is still recovering from the verbal crushing that he just had. His one function only brain is overloading with the logic of the words told to him. The worse part of it all is that a part of him was backing up the duo while they assaulted him with words. With out noticing Ryoga gets up and leave to only God know where.

On the living room Benji sighs tired. "Another day and another martial artist who is most likely will try to kill me. Maybe I should stop doing this." He says picking one of the still warm bums from a tray. "If you do that all your work will be in vain." Kasumi says. Ranma nods agreeing. "And Nerima is a nicer place now. Maybe is because I am actually seeing it instead of being too worried waiting to be crushed to death by someone. Still what you are doing is making things better." The aquatranssexual martial artist says backing up Kasumi.

"Yeah by enraging everyone. The pile driver Akane, bulldozing Ryoga not adding the mental ward tag team Kuno." Benji replies. "And the panda, Soun, all males of your school and the list goes on." Ranma chuckles weakly. "Well it isn't nice to be on my place but you are sure making me company on that." He says.

Kasumi stuff a loaf of bread on Ranma's mouth. "And have been a long while since your foot hasn't ended on your mouth. Maybe you wanted to recall the taste." Kasumi says scolding Ranma. "I don't mind Kasumi." Benji says while Ranma chew the bread. "But he is right I am making company to him on that post. At least Ranma is getting smarter since we began trying to make him less of a jock."

Kasumi nods agreeing. "What we will do about Ryoga and Akane? Both are pretty rancorous and revengeful." She says pouring some tea for them. Iced one for Benji. "Well we can either ignore them or beat them. Either way the two will end keep coming." Ranma says. Benji smiles. "He is right over that." The ninja says taking his cup of tea. "Since Ranma isn't a Saotome anymore the engagement is null and void so he doesn't have ties with Akane taking out a weak friendship and maybe some hidden feelings."

"No hidden feelings." Ranma says taking his cup. "I was thinking a lot lately and I realized that for me Akane wasn't anything more than something that was given to me. I haven't to steal or earn it. It was given to me and I didn't have to work for it. Since was the first time that something like that happened to me I wasn't going to hand it down to anyone. I admit that on the beginning I thought of her being cute but her personality sucks so much that her appearance doesn't make up for it."

Benji chuckles and Kasumi is surprised with Ranma's words. "I highly doubt that even if she changed and became a better person I would like her. I looked at the past time and realized that she isn't someone who I would want to live my life with. She is selfish, over jealous, stubborn, single minded, jump conclusions like crazy, with a hair trigger, violent and savage person. I don't want to have someone like that on my side." Ranma continues.

Benji nods agreeing. "On my time here I haven't see anything that could save all those flaws on her." Benji comments. "No offence Kasumi. But I am content that Nodoka asked to me to move in with her and Ranma. At least I won't have to handle Akane anymore." Kasumi smiles. "None taken. My baby sister is someone hard to live with. If they weren't so dependent of me to do the home chores I would have left to the medical school a long time ago."

The trio sighs. "If my plan to get Soun to work and make money works right maybe you can get on it. Depending of how much he makes Nabiki can hire a maid. Or Soun can make it by himself." Benji says. "But Akane is most likely to threaten everyone so she can cook. And everyone will eat out." Ranma adds. "Is a possibility. Maybe them that girl learns that her cooking sucks and she needs to follow the recipe and taste the food often." Benji replies. Kasumi sighs picturing the destruction of her kitchen by Akane's hands. "My poor kitchen. Must have another way that doesn't involve leaving Akane destroy my kitchen." Kasumi says

On a hallway Akane hears with shock the trio words. She wasn't too surprised when hearing Benji's opinion of her. But Ranma's took her off guard. And then Kasumi gave the death blow with her own comments and lack of defense on her behalf. Akane sneaks away crying.

"We are too cruel." Kasumi says noticing that Akane moved away. "And they aren't?" Ranma asks. "At least we aim to do some good. If they keep like that they will end alone and bitter." Benji says. Kasumi nods but still is hard to her not try to go and explain to Akane what happened. But once again she recalls that is because they spoiled Akane and let her do whatever she want and never making her assume her wrong doings that cause all that.

"What else we have to do today?" Kasumi asks. Since the house is mainly empty since Nodoka ended with Akane means that she would shop with Nabiki. While Benji Kasumi and Ranma have this strategic meeting. "Well let's see our to do list." Benji says picking a small note pad. "Well kick Soun out of the house was done, make Akane overhear us talking of how idiot and immature she is acting is done too, make Nodoka go out and shop with Nabiki is done too." The ninja says.

"Now is discussing Shampoo situation and plan on future problems caused by fiancées that the panda left around the country." Kasumi says picking the pad from Benji. "Shampoo is behaving nicely for a change. I guess that all your chats with her are really working. She isn't glompping me or trying to kill anything with a skirt that gets close of me." Ranma says. "And she is going to school and behaving well there. Well she is having her share of Kuno bashing but that is natural."

"Well from the snatched diary of the panda he left behind more than two dozens of fiancées. According to Nodoka about nineteen went to her for having Ranma and Nodoka returned the money equivalent of the dowry to them. So it leaves five of them." Benji says. "And they can do two things. One is not care over the engagement and live normal lives and the second is the most likely wanting revenge for being left behind and want to kill Ranma and the panda or wed him not caring over anything else."

Kasumi and Ranma nod agreeing. "Sadly the panda doesn't have left names or addresses to go after them. I asked to Nabiki make a booklet explaining the situation and the reasons that turn all the promises null. I believe that we will need it." Benji adds. "I second that fully I explained the mess dozens of times before." Ranma comments.

Kasumi nods understanding. "In the worse case scenario of a persistent bride we tell that Ranma is gay and thinks of his female form as his real form and I pretend to be his lover. Yes is not something that we are looking forward to say or do but we need to have an emergency plan." Benji continues. "I really hope that we don't have to use it." Ranma says. "Me neither." Benji replies. "No offences over your female part but you are a man."

"None taken." Ranma says.

"Now another important issue." Kasumi says taking the duo by surprise. "Soon there will be a test to validate your visa so you need to study for it. And since you don't know much about Japanese culture you are going to study with Ranma and Akane." Kasumi says to Benji on a sweet tone and with a very sweet smile. "And that isn't negotiable."

Benji and Ranma shiver with fear of the too sweet tone of the Tendo woman. Both can tell that under layers and more layers of sweetness there was a promise of pain and suffering that made both of them nod agreeing not wanting to be the target of her hidden anger. "Good. I ordered the uniform to be made for you Benji. On your measurements." She continues with a smile.

End of the chapter four:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank to HaruNatsu, DarkSide Blues, Dairokkan, Darth Hawk 32, Isumo 1849 and Chemical Love for the reviews and incentive. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile. I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	5. Implementing the changes

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter five: Implementing the changes

Two days passed since Kasumi told Benji that he was going back to school and that they made Soun get a job. No one was surprised by the fact that he didn't got a job and was forced by the trio to reopen the dojo. Nodoka bought a house across the dojo street but two houses to the left. Since that was near of the eye of all the chaos of Nerima it was very cheap buying it.

Akane kept in silence while the Himura trio moved away. Nabiki was in silence but since they lived so close she didn't saw a need to say good bye. Soun wailed over the engagement but no one paid attention. Kasumi aided the trio to arrange everything on the house. Benji and Ranma didn't have many belongings to start with. But Nodoka was more than glad to give to them money to begin to buy things for themselves.

Benji tried to protests but Nodoka said that he was part of the family, Benji wasn't sure if she meant as Ranma's brother and her son or as her lover. But she was very clear that as Ranma he would be getting an allowance from her since he brought her son back to her. In the end Benji gives in. And Nodoka make them both go out with her credit card to buy themselves furniture and decorations for them bedrooms. And she gave to Benji since he isn't as naïve as Ranma when coming to everything other than martial arts.

Benji and Ranma are walking out of Nerima to go shopping in someplace where they won't found any type or martial arts challenge falling on they laps. "So Ranma any idea of what put on in your room?" Benji asks while they walk to the bus stop. "I don't know. I mean all this thing of having a bedroom for myself and be able to get things with out the lazy fart trying to sell them for money is very new to me." Ranma replies.

Benji chuckles. "I bet. Well why we don't begin slowly and then we see what catch your eye. Thought I already have an idea of what I will get." Benji says. Ranma nods. "And what is that?" he asks. "Well I like of anime so I will check few anime related things. Maybe some mangas." Benji answers. "But I bet that you would like some Bruce Lee things for your room."

"Bruce Lee is cool." Ranma says recalling of few movies that he saw during his stay on the dojo. "Yes he is." Benji agrees. "What about some posters from the movies?" Ranma nods. "Sounds cool." He replies. "Well let's begin on that store over there." Benji says pointing to a shop specialized in videos, video games and more related things. Ranma nods and they move to it.

In there Ranma is surprised in seeing the usual calm and mature Benji acting almost as a child on the anime section, Ranma jumps back when Benji actually scares off one costumer who was trying to reach the Sakura Taisen DVD box. Ranma pushes the cart that Benji is filling with more Sakura Taisen goods while humming 'Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan!' then Benji moves to Ah! Megami-sama and Evangelion.

After scanning a bit Benji also buys a DVD box of 007 movies. Ranma picks one box with Bruce Lee movies and few more martial arts related ones. And after one hour the duo leaves the store. "I never knew that you liked anime that much. Specially that Sakura Taisen one." Ranma says. "I love animes." Benji replies. "And Sakura Taisen is very high on my list of favorites."

"Well we both got things to decorate the walls and keep ourselves entertained. So what else we need?" Ranma asks. "Well I don't know about you but I will get a queen size mattress and covers for it." Benji replies. "Benji you don't have a queen size bed. Or even a bed at all." Ranma says. "I don't want the bed. Just the mattress. It will be as a futon." The older one says.

"Well sounds interesting." Ranma replies thinking in how would be. "Let's check that department store over there." Benji says. Ranma nods and they get in it. Ten minutes later Ranma on his girl form thanks to a little girl who dropped her soda on him is bouncing on a queen sized mattress. "This is so soft!" Ranma exclaims over the mattress. "Benji why you didn't told me that mattresses are so good!"

"Your girlfriend is quite excited over it." The clerk says to Benji. "She is not my girlfriend. She is like my little sister." Benji corrects him. "So those ones are from a special spume with springs on them?" The clerk nods. "Yes. They are very strong and comfortable. And they don't make noise when you move over them. As your sister is showing us." He replies.

Benji nods agreeing since the bed isn't making noise with Ranma jumping on it. "Ranma stop that!" Benji calls the pigtailed martial artist. Ranma pouts but stop. "We take two!" Ranma says moving to them. "Sure, if you two follow me here I can show beds of that size that might interest you." The clerk replies. "We will take only the mattresses." Benji says. "Now where we can found covers for those mattresses?"

"On the second floor." The clerk says to them hiding his displeasure for not be increasing his seller fee. "Deliver the mattresses to this address, and warn the deliverers that they will take more goods to there and we want it delivered before the evening falls." Benji says to the clerk who nods agreeing.

Benji and Ranma move to the second floor to get the covers. A ring fills the air of the elevator. "Ranma it is yours." Benji says checking the cell phone that Nodoka gave to him. "Really?" Ranma says checking his pockets. "Hey you are right!" Benji sighs while Ranma takes the call. Ranma talks with his mother since until that moment she is the only of the two people who have that number. Benji is the second one.

"Mother wants to speak with you." Ranma says handing the phone for him. Benji takes it and speaks with Nodoka. "What she wanted?" Ranma asks when Benji hands the closed phone for him. "She said that we can expend money on this card until we are satisfied." Benji replies. "And that we can buy anything that we want to put on our rooms and on the living room, since the house is quite empty."

Ranma sighs. "I never knew that mom was rich." He says. "Well according to her as long she was wed to Genma she wasn't allowed to touch on her money. It seems that she got shares on her family companies and with the years she got lots of money. Not to mention the money that she made while wed with the panda." Benji replies. "It seems that she has lots to expend and until now nothing to expend on."

Ranma nods understanding and they move to shop not only for the bed covers but furniture for them bedrooms. After three long hours of shopping they finish. Ranma and Benji are on the department store food course eating hamburgers with soda. "I understand shelves and desk for our bedrooms but why computers?" Ranma asks. "Because we live in an era where everyone has one and we can be connected to everywhere in the world by the internet. So you also should know how to use it. Not also adding that computer games are fun." Benji answers. "Well and those hentai ones that you bought?" Ranma asks unsure. "I like those kinds of games. Some of them have really good stories." Benji replies. "And it will be good for you have some idea of what couples do when they have a certain level of intimacy."

Ranma blushes deeply at Benji's words but he didn't deny the curiosity on him. "The DVD players?" Ranma asks. "How you planned to watch your Bruce Lee DVDs?" Benji asks making Ranma bite his tongue over the stupid question. "The TV sets are the same. In that we I can see one thing and you other. You mother said to us expend as much as we wanted in whatever we wanted." The tall brunette continues.

"So what we do now?" Ranma asks. "Well unless you want to buy more things I think that we are done." Benji replies. "Well I am done." He replies. And after eating they move away to return to Nerima. In the bus stop Benji looks around scanning the surroundings. "We are in Juuban?" he asks to Ranma pointing to a street sign. "Yes." Ranma replies. "Still having problems with Kanjis?"

"Please I am in Ranmaverse, the Senshis are not from Ranmaverse. No sailor suited senshis please!" Benji thinks looking at the skies. "No more problems to me please!" Benji looks at Ranma. "So anything unusual happens around here Ranma?" the ninja asks to the pigtailed martial artist. "No. I haven't heard of anything. Well there is that anime which a bunch of girls fight demons who appears in Juuban, but it is only an anime." Ranma replies not knowing how much his answer relieved the ninja.

The return to Nerima goes along smoothly and in the Himura household Benji, Nodoka and Ranma arranges the newly bought furniture on the rooms fitting the owner taste. Nodoka is literally glowing with delight seeing how happy Ranma was with his room. In secret Benji bought few martial arts weapons as tonfas and nun-chakus to hang on the walls and Ranma loved how it looked among the posters that he got.

Then they moved to Benji's room. The ninja adjusts the furniture and posters on the wall at his own taste and placed the mangas and animes DVDs in one shelf, among many books. Nodoka smiles recalling the reflection of each owner on the rooms. Ranma's was fully focused on martial arts while Benji's mixes anime, movies, books and a normal person room. After Benji installed the DVDs on each TV set of the house they have dinner.

"I am very happy that you two thought over me when shopping." Nodoka says thanking the duo for the TV and DVD for her own bedroom as well for the living room. "It was only fair since we also got them." Ranma says. Nodoka smiles and hugs Ranma happy for his consideration. Ranma looks at Benji who looks away with a smile. After all Benji told to Ranma say that to her knowing that Nodoka would act like that. "Thanks." Ranma mouths to Benji. Benji makes an ok sign with his hand.

End of the chapter five:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank to HaruNatsu, DarkSide Blues, Dairokkan, Darth Hawk 32, Isumo 1849 and Chemical Love for the reviews and incentive. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile. I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.

Omake: (first one for his branch of the Outcast saga! Possible hook for a secondary branch of Outcast Ranma.)

And after eating they move away to return to Nerima. In the bus stop Benji looks around scanning the surroundings. "We are in Juuban?" he asks to Ranma pointing to a street sign. "Yes." Ranma replies. "Still having problems with Kanjis?"

"Please I am in Ranmaverse, the Senshis are not from Ranmaverse. No sailor suited senshis please!" Benji thinks looking at the skies. "No more problems to me please!" then a major explosion echoes on the desert street. Benji looks at the direction of the blast and sees a group of women in white suits with multi colored skirts.

"I know that somehow a goddess must have heard me." Benji thinks glaring at the sky. "Fuck you bitch! Fuck you very much!" Some where in the gods and goddesses realm a rascal goddess with tanned skin and silver hair sneezes loudly. "Suits you well." She says seeing Benji glaring at her direction. "You should have taken my offer."

Back in the mortal world Benji sees the senshis having trouble facing the demon. "Put this on Ranma." Benji says handing a bandana to the shorter boy. "Use it as a mask and let's go help them before that demon uses those tentacles in a manner that will make them want to die." Ranma nods and ties the bandana as a mask. Benji does the same and they run to help the sailor suited soldiers.

"And Ranma don't you dare to make a silly speech or I toss cold water on you and then I will toss you to the demon!" Benji says to Ranma. The younger teen pouts under the mask. "Ultimate Vale Tudo! Supreme technique! Eliminação da Decendencia!" Benji shouts packing a powerful kick on the demon groin. The demon grabs his broken parts. "Extreme Vale Tudo! Supreme technique number Twenty Four!" Ranma shouts driving a road sign on the demon behind. Benji and Ranma leaps away from the destroyed former male demon. Who cries rivers of tears before turning into dust.

"Those strikes are so gruesome!" Sailor Moon exclaims holding Sailor Mars tightly. "They were so effective." Sailor Uranus says looking at the duo who is dusting they hands. "THEY ARE SO HOT!" Sailor Jupiter, Venus and Mars shout as one. Benji looks at Ranma and the shorter teen nods. Benji tosses a smoke bomb on the ground and when the air clears up they were gone. "THEY ARE SO COOL!" All the inners and Sailor Saturn shout recalling the duo actions and appearance.

Far from there Benji and Ranma lean on a wall removing them bandanas. "That was close…" Ranma says. Benji nods. "Too close…if they reached us we would be doomed…" he replies. "Nine of them…I don't think that I would live after them…" Ranma nods agreeing. "They would beat us with those numbers." He says.

Benji chuckles. "Well they wouldn't fight us." Benji says. "They would bed us." Ranma pales up even more. "Thanks God we escaped. I don't want to know how much would be enough for them. Especially since they are nine and they can rest more than us." The pigtailed martial artist says. Benji nods agreeing.

"We can't come to Juuban anymore. Otherwise they will track us." Benji says. "We will never get in Juuban again!" he exclaims to the heavens.

In the gods realms. "Well them I will make the senshis go after you." The goddess says. "A goddess needs to be amused after all. And what is more amusing than a demon attack followed by hot and steamy senshi against a pair of men sex."

Back on the mortal world Benji and Ranma run away from Nerima while trying to figure ways to avoid being dragged to the chaos of the senshis.

Author notes:

Vale Tudo: a tournament where any style of martial arts is allowed and there aren't many rules. A perfect way to name Benji's self created style. It can be also translated to English as anything goes.

Eliminação da Decendencia: It means literally eliminating the descendents. Basically is a strike to castrate the adversary, Benji named the kick on the balls the castrated Genma.

Supreme technique number 24: In Brazil we have a game called 'jogo do bicho' can be translated as game of the animals. Where you bet in a number that represents an animal. The number 24 is the deer, or how is called here 'viado' and that word is also used to call gays. It is an insult and it should not be used unless you really want to insult someone. The technique is called like that because something is driven on the target ass. And combined with the Eliminação da Decendencia the male target might decide to turn to a homosexual since he can't get erect anymore and depending of the people the target might actually like of the 24. It is a bad joke. I respect homosexual people and this is only a harmless joke.


	6. Shocking Ukyo

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter six: Shocking Ukyo

Ranma was amused. No amused was not a proper word for the feeling that he is feeling. It is Benji's first day on Furinkan High and he is already is on trouble thanks to Kuno, who when he found that Benji were enlisted to study there tossed a fit and moved to attack the foul fiend of darkness Himura Benji. Not knowing that since he returned from his training trip he had sparring with Ranma daily, teaching to the too kind boy some dirty tricks and low moves.

And now Kuno feels the power of Benji's Ultimate Vale Tudo style. Specially since the ninja doesn't hold back or spare Kuno's sensitive spots as the groin. He found on the hard way when Benji kicked him to the nurse's office with a powerful kick on the groin that made him pass out during the kick impact. And of course the sheer violence of the attack scared everyone who thought in hitting Benji because his fame, the beatings when attack after work and killing one student by accident.

They were smart enough to not mess with someone who was around Ranma's level. Benji ended on Ranma's and Akane's classroom. To the displeasure of the Tendo girl. At the lunch hour Ranma is sited with Benji who is glad that they girls haven't summoned the guts to go give him homemade bentos. "Well it was interesting not to be the focus of all the attacks and jealousy around the school for a change." Ranma says to the older man.

"Don't mention it." Benji says picking a shrimp tempura from his bento. "If wasn't Kuno the dean would be mad." Ranma nods agreeing. "But since was Kuno is alright. I don't know why but no one cares how we beat a Kuno." He comments. Benji sighs eating his lunch. And everything is peaceful until the exit and Kuno walks toward them making Ranma laugh with the cowboy walking style that he now has.

"That is it. I will be putting my steel toed boots." Benji says to Ranma, who nods with a large smile. Kuno run pass them. "Who would know a kick on the groin made him avoid us." Ranma says. "Let's see until when." Benji nods and Ranma moves to the Himura house and Benji to the Nekohanten.

Ranma arrives on the house to found it empty. He knows that his mother is most likely to be on the Tendo's house. And since Benji did got him curious he moves to the elder man computer and begins to play one of the handful of online games that he downloaded.

Meanwhile on the Nekohanten for a real change it is empty. Benji and Shampoo are doing a major cleaning on the restaurant. Shampoo still holds some anger toward her Brazilian friend for taking her Airen from her. But the idea that her own children could turn like Genma frightens her even more than she is angry.

"Benji why you keep doing those things to everyone?" Shampoo asks to the older man who looks like a teen. "You mean trying to make Ranma think, trying to show to Ryoga his mistakes and try make Akane see how she is on the eyes of the others?" Benji replies mopping the floor. "Yes. Shampoo can understand why help Airen and Pig-boy but why Akane?" she asks back.

"It would be unfair if I didn't try Shampoo." Benji replies putting the mop away. "If was you on her place you would like if I didn't tried to help you when I am trying to help everyone else?" Shampoo denies nodding her head sideways. "It is the same there. Akane is now over a high wire. She has two ways to get to the edges. One is by controlling her temper and begins to see things how they are not by how she thinks that are. And the other is by turning even worse."

Shampoo cringes at the idea. "I don't like that idea." She says picturing an even worse Akane. "Akane was slowly turning more aggressive and blinder to everything. Not to mention jumping conclusions. And she wasn't thinking of the consequences anymore. She almost killed me and Nabiki once when she was malleting Ranma. And everyone continued to spoil Akane. Her father, sisters, everyone on the school and even Ranma. And by that she was turning worse." Benji explains. "She would turn into a bully like Genma if she keeps on that path."

"You were also on that way when I arrived. You kept shouting over the kiss of marriage and the distorted honor of your tribe. You didn't take in consideration how Ranma felt and how your actions cost to the others. Especially that habit of bashing walls. At least now you stopped it." Benji continues to say while mopping the floor. "When you put on that way you make me sound really bad." Shampoo says. "You were. I will be honest with you. If I was on Ranma place I wouldn't marry you even if you were the last woman of the world. I admit that between Akane and you I would pick you but only of you changed from your ways."

"If that was supposed to make me feel better you are failing." Shampoo says. "It wasn't mean to make you feel better. I am stating the truth here Shampoo. Not to mention the tons of things that you tried to do to get Ranma." Benji replies. "Ouch. You are hurting Shampoo." She says. "Truth can hurt sometimes." Benji replies. "Right now I am leveling the play field for you, Akane and who ever want Ranma or whoever he wants. You are everyone else have a chance of getting him if he wants you. Don't throw it away as Akane is doing or you will regret later."

Shampoo nods understanding. Still hearing the truth of her actions by someone else did wound her pride. "And you are manipulating everyone here to that." Shampoo says to him while she dries the floor. "I only manipulated Nodoka out of her ways. Everything else I am only giving a light push to the right direction it is up to you and the others to move on that way or another. Well I also manipulated the bet with Ranma so he would lose anyway so I could teach him how to think first and act later." Benji replies with a small bitter smile.

"But if you haven't done anything, everything would be as it was." Shampoo says. "Well it was a good change. I honestly hated that hell that we were on." And they continue to clean the restaurant chatting over other things.

Benji arrives later and founds Ranma playing one of his hentai games. Benji leaves the teen to play with it and goes take a shower.

On the next day by the afternoon they all hear that the panda won more three months on the hospital thanks to a boy who said something over revenge Benji sighs knowing what will happen next. And on the school after a dual Kuno bashing of girl type Ranma and a wet Benji the duo run to the class. Ranma manages to change on the restroom and Benji removes the excess of water from his clothes.

And after the bell a new student is introduced to them. Benji sighs seeing a boy dressed Kuonji Ukyo. She introduces herself to the class. Benji pales feeling the scent of the okonomiaki and feels the usual shiver of the wave of sickness that follows the scent of one of his most hated foods. Benji gets up all of sudden and runs out of the classroom.

Everyone stare in shock to the retreating man. Ranma chases Benji worried totally missing the okonomiaki that Ukyo tossed to him and landed flat on Akane's face. On the boy's restroom. Ranma founds Benji who just finished throwing up on a toilet. "Benji you are okay?" Ranma asks a stupid question. "Not really." Benji replies moving to a sink to wash his mouth. "What happened?" Ranma asks. "Let's say that I can't stand okonomiaki." Benji replies. "I mean I can't even stand the scent of that stuff."

Ranma looks at his friend with wonder. "But they are so good." Ranma says. "I hate cabbage." Benji replies. "And okonomiaki have cabbage. Besides I had few bad experiences with it on the past." Ranma hands to Benji a paper towel. "Like what?" he asks. "I had an aunt who made it and I didn't like and the bitch forced me to eat it even not wanting to. I mean I hated the smell, the taste and everything but she forced me to stay on the table and eat it. I didn't eat but I still hate it. The worse is that hers sucks and even good ones make me sick." Benji answers.

"Well I guess that it would be better if you don't go back to the class then." Ranma says. "It is filled with the scent of okonomiaki that the new guy is making." Benji nods and moves to the nurse's office. Ranma moves back to the classroom and explain the situation to the teacher.

In there Ukyo repeats the challenge on an okonomiaki to Ranma. The martial artist showing that all the lessons from Benji weren't in vain refuses for not seeing why fight. And explains what happened from his point of view. But it doesn't work and Ukyou attacks Ranma who dodges from the attacks trying to solve things on a peaceful way.

On the nurse's office Benji gets up from the bed and runs out of the room recalling that he haven't told to Ranma that Ukyo is a girl not a boy. Benji gets on the classroom and doesn't found Ranma and Ukyo there.

Benji follows the curses from the cross dresser chef.

Ranma keeps dodging the attacks from Ukyo while she shouts all the problems that she had. They completely miss Benji packing a flying kick on Ukyo head from behind. The momentum knocks Ukyo out. "Ranma pick Ukyo up and move to the nurse's office. If I do I will throw up." Benji says making sure to not stay against the wind against Ukyo. Ranma nods and picks her up.

Benji picks a rope from his jacket thanks to the hidden weapons technique and ties her down on the bed so she will actually hear what happened. Ranma doesn't like to see his buddy get tied up but since is Benji who is doing he stay in silence knowing that the ninja have a damn good reason for it.

Ukyo wakes and squirm on her restrains. While she was out Benji opened the windows and tossed some perfume on her to mask her okonomiaki smell. "How dare you to do this with me!" she shouts to Ranma. "Let me go and take my revenge!" Ranma is sited on a chair. "You just listen to what we have to say." Benji says to Ukyo. "Otherwise you will stay there and unlike Ranma I am not going to have trouble leaving you like this." Ukyo glares at Benji. But she gives up not seeing a hint of fear on his eyes.

"To begin with Ranma doesn't know that you are a girl." Benji says. "Ucchan is a girl!" Ranma shouts surprised. "See Ranma thought that you were a boy since you two were kids." Benji says. "And how you know it!" Ukyo asks. "Unlike Ranma I use more my brain so I got information from the stupid panda and ran background checks." Benji replies. "And Ranma never knew about the engagement. His father told that it the cart was a farewell gift and that you were saying good bye. Right Ranma?"

Ranma nods confused and fully forgetting to ask how Benji knows those details. "Still he should marry me!" Ukyo shouts. "Now let me tell you something. Ranma left the Saotome clan. All the agreements concerning him made by his father are null and void. His mother said it herself after leaving the clan with Ranma. If you want to marry him you can have a chance by trying to date him like anyone else. And the final decision is his." Benji says to her placing a flyer on her left hand.

"Read that. It has all the information and rules of the changes." Benji says. "After you calm down come looking for us." He places one of her throwing spatulas on her right hand. "I know that sooner or later you will release yourself." He adds as he takes Ranma away. "I hope that you give up that stupid pledge."

"I really hope that you give up the pledge Ukyo. I am not looking for a fiancée but I would love having you as a friend." Ranma says while he left preventing Ukyo from tossing the spatula on them. She stays quiet while they move away and after a while proceeds to release herself and think over what she heard.

"Let's hope that she got the message and understand it." Benji says to Ranma, who nods agreeing. "I need time to digest that Ucchan is a girl and that my father ripped her off too." Ranma says. "Let's get back home. Shampoo will take care of your packs." Benji says. Ranma nods and they leave for the day.

In the house Ranma goes to his room digest everything while meditating. Benji is spreading the word of Ukyo to Kasumi and Nodoka. In the school Akane is royally pissed with the duo and Ukyo.

Two days passed since Ukyo fist showed on the school and she wasn't saw after the incident on the nurse's office. Ranma and Benji are walking by the school gates chatting over trivial things. "Ran-chan!" a feminine voice calls from the gates. Ranma turns around. Benji does the same curious. "Shit! She is using heavy artillery!" Benji think seeing Ukyo in a sera fuku. Not the one of the Furinkan high. It is a black knee long skirt with a white shirt with black collar and cuffs. "She even untied her breasts."

Ranma stares at Ukyo surprised. "Ran-chan after reading the flyer and hearing you two I decided to begin all over again." She says to Ranma. "So let's be friends again, okay?" she kisses him on the cheek and runs to the school building. Ranma is frozen on his place. "Yes Ranma she is an attractive girl now let's get in the class." Benji says putting the stunned martial artist over his shoulders and taking him inside.

Benji dumps Ranma on his seat and moves to his own. He notices Ukyo glances at Ranma and glares to himself. Shampoo is clearly retraining herself to not attack Ukyo and Akane seems ready to burst in anger over everything. Benji sighs foreseeing storms ahead of them. A strong storm.

Sometime after the second classes Ranma recovers and tries to understand what happened. But the grim feeling that something bad will happen is haunting him. He is not sure that is from Akane or something else but whatever it is won't be good at all.

End of the chapter six:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank to HaruNatsu, DarkSide Blues, Dairokkan, Darth Hawk 32, Isumo 1849, Chemical Love, Tatsu-ZZmage, ColdCypher and Camping'Carl for the reviews and incentive. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile. I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	7. Troubled

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter seven: Troubled

War roars in a large field. Hundreds of corpses of fallen soldiers cover the grass that once matted the ground bellow the remaining warriors' feet. The sound of clashing steel fills the air among the cries of the wounded ones and the war cries of the still fighting warriors. The defenders are outnumbered and my minutes they lines grow thinner and thinner.

Benji stands on the midst of the war chaos. His clothes ripped, his armor broken with small wounds across his body. His twin long swords are filled with dents and cracks because the intensive use and lack of time to be repaired. A death cry of a familiar voice breaks his focus and he turns to look. But barriers of soldiers prevent him from seeing who was.

Many spears are drove on his legs and arms preventing him from moving. A tall figure walks toward him with a long double edged sword on his hands. He says something that was lost by the cries of the remaining defenders death cries, before he drives the sword on Benji's chest.

A loud scream fills the Himura household. Ranma snaps wake and runs to the hallway. There he founds his other with her sleeping kimono and they run to the origin of the scream. Ranma rushes to his side not noticing that Benji isn't fully wake or got rid of the vivid images of his nightmare. Ranma smashes against a wall. He is breathing hard holding his aching chest. His shirt is fully burned and he can still feel the aftershocks of the lightning blast that was on the punch.

Nodoka have better success on reaching Benji and holding him until he calms down. Benji holds her strongly sobbing. Nodoka stays in silence only making soothing sounds while comforting him. She can feel and hear his racing heartbeat and feel the cold sweat covering him. Ranma recovers from the strike. He is surprised by seeing Benji state. Nodoka motions to him to leave. Ranma leaves and moves to the kitchen to get some water not only for himself but for Benji. Wondering that caused such reactions on him.

On the kitchen Ranma can see the damage from the punch. His chest is still burned from the impact and most likely will take a couple of days for him recover. He tosses the shirt on a trash bin and picks another before returning to the older male bedroom.

On the morning they all have breakfast and Benji seems to be normal. Ranma dismisses as a vivid nightmare as the ones that he has with that training. Nodoka is hiding her worries very well. And after the breakfast the males leaves to the school. Kasumi calls asking about the scream. Nodoka explains to her what happened, amazed that it reached the Tendos.

Everything else on the day runs normal. Ranma say farewell to Benji who is moving to the Nekohanten. Which the pigtailed martial artist missed is that Benji isn't going there. He moves by other road and enters on an office building. After reaching the wanted office Benji sits on a waiting room waiting for the receptionist call him.

After few minutes he is called and he enters on an office. In there a rather young woman greets him. She is wearing a sober skirt suit and motions him to sit on a couch. "So what made you schedule this section?" she asks. "We already discussed everything needed over that incident on the school."

"It is about something else Doctor Nakagawa." Benji replies. "On the last week I am having a series of nightmares. Not different with a same thing. But they are following the same line and showing something. I am seeing a single event develop on them." She nods understanding. "And you want to find what is causing them?" she asks. "Well it is either something related to stress or can be showing me a possible future or something that happened in a distant past." Benji answers.

She writes down something on a pad. "So you believe that dreams can show the past or the future?" she asks. Benji sighs. "Sometimes who knows?" he replies. "I know that most of the times are only memories or something made up to keep ourselves amused when we sleep. But we don't know all that much about our brains to rule out the possibility that sometimes we can see the past or the future on our dreams."

She smiles at his answer. "Nice answer. In the end you haven't answered my question but you also did. So you are afraid that saying that you believe in that I might consider you as clinically insane?" she says. "I would be a fool is I said that I don't fear that. You can do that if you decided to." Benji replies.

She sighs. "You are right. But considering that I am born and raised in Nerima and I saw that you live with one of those cursed persons something as future or past sight as you are telling me is banal." She says. "I know that you aren't insane, that you have a very active imagination and that you deal with the eye of the chaos of Nerima on a daily basis. To be honest I am impressed that you don't have traumas or problems like most of the people of the Nerima wrecking crew as you called them have."

Benji sighs seeing that she still remembers of his slip of tongue when calling everyone like that. "I by myself saw a boy changing in a duck and a girl into a cat." She says. "If magic like that exists I have to say that others also exist and that seeing the future or the past in a dream is possible."

"Those are my coworkers on the Nekohanten. The duck is Mousse and the cat is Shampoo." Benji replies. She nods writing down the names for later consultation. "Since you explained me that you are helping your friend Ranma to have a more normal life you placed yourself on a very stressful place. You are balancing everything around him and you trying to help everyone." She says to Benji. "But you have to understand that you can't help everyone and that for every person that you manage to change for good someone can change for bad. And that is something that even I can't be sure if I was in your place. Most likely things wouldn't change if I tried to help them. You use a way that I can't use since you are a martial artist too. So you can use that to help them. I only have my psychology and they most likely wouldn't hear me."

"I don't know. Some professional help would be really good. Akane to begin needed that when her mother died. Not mentioning Kasumi and Nabiki. Ranma could use some too since his father scarred him for life." Benji replies. "Sometimes I feel like giving up and letting them dealing with the whole mess as it was before."

She chuckles. "But you are a too nice guy lo let that happen." She says on a playful tone. "And you know that you are doing some good since the effects are easily seen. Even I can see it by what I heard and saw. Things are much calmer than before." "That is true." Benji replies.

"Well now back to your nightmares. You said that was a kind of long war. But you couldn't see who was with you. But you ended dying." She says in a more serious tone. "Yes. I could feel the ice coldness of the blade when pierced my chest not mentioning the spears on my arms and legs." Benji replies. She notices Benji shivering when recalling it.

"I know that you don't have a death wish or that want to die. But can be a story that is playing on your mind or as you said a thing from a distance past." Nakagawa says. "Or in a future."

And the section goes on for another hour. Meanwhile Ranma is on the Tendo dojo recalling once again Benji's electricity charged punch in hope of adding it on his own arsenal. But Ranma can only imitate the punch itself since was only a normal punch. But he can't place the electricity there or even his ki like Benji did. Akane is watching Ranma trying to figure what he is doing. Kasumi is fixing supper and Nabiki is checking the new batch of Ranma's and Benji's pictures to be sold.

One week pass since that day. Ranma noticed many changes on Akane sometimes she turned very violent with no reason or provocation and others she became too sweet and caring. Ukyo is being friendly over Ranma with out being forceful. And Shampoo is actually chatting with Ranma and Ukyo with out trying to glomp Ranma or kill Ukyo.

Benji is writing replies to the large number of love letters that he got. All of them explaining that he wasn't looking for a relationship but appreciated the feelings. Everyone else on the classroom is chatting over things since the teacher gave them a free period because of personal reasons.

In one of the breaks Benji goes to Nabiki's classroom. Kuno jumps to attack the foul fox demon from darkness Benji. Benji sends Kuno to the land of the high pitched nightmares with a powerful kick on the groin. He walks over the unconscious teen and hands to Nabiki a bagful of letters.

"The letters are tied together. The original and my reply return them to the respective girl for me." He says to her. She nods. "I pay later." He adds and she nods again before he walks away stomping on Kuno on his way out. Nabiki sighs and begins to sort out the letters by separating by the classes of the girls so she can deliver them all at once.

By the end of the classes about eighty percent of the girls of the school are crying over the response of the letters. Ranma chuckles with the event. That didn't happen with him since he was considered Akane's property. But the pigtailed martial artist doesn't know if he feels jealous or relieved of that.

By Shampoo request Benji and Ranma goes to the Nekohanten. Cologne is there waiting for them. "How it went elder?" Benji asks to the much older woman. "Fine. We tossed Happosai on the spring of the drowned monk and locked him on his cursed form." She replies chuckling. "It is truly funny seeing how intensely he prays to Buda to forgive his sins."

Benji smiles. Ranma and Shampoo are confused. "By the way you got a reward for capturing the old enemy." Cologne says handing to Benji a large suit case. "What is in it?" he asks to her. "Money." Cologne replies. "Well to be more precise precious gems and jewels. Also a catalog of available female amazons who wish to marry you."

Benji glares at Cologne. "I am blooded and you told me that blooded warriors are dismissed of many of your laws. Specially the kiss of death or marriage." Benji says to her. "And they are. As I said they want to marry you. That is why they made that picture book. It has pictures of them and personal information about them." She replies.

"You are lucky Benji at least they are doing that instead of just attacking you." Ranma says. "They must likely fear whoever defeated Happosai in combat not to mention that I am blooded and if I get annoyed I can kill those forceful suitors." Benji replies looking at Cologne. "That is exactly the thought of them when I told that you were blooded. No one was stupid enough to try attack the man who defeated Happosai and who already killed someone before. They all want to live." Cologne says crackling.

"Amazons aren't stupid. Sometimes we ignore many things but we aren't stupid." Shampoo says. Cologne nods confirming. "Well I also arranged to Happosai to come here to teach you two. Especially Ranma on the ways of the anything goes. Of course I said that would be a good way to repay his sins by teaching a person who would use the art for the good." The elder says to the duo.

"And since Benji, my disciple is blooded and an honorary amazon and Ranma is still my son-in-law by our laws I will teach you two in our amazons techniques." She adds making Ranma smile broadly with the idea of learning many more techniques. "Since Benji is reaching your level Ranma you two will be training partners too."

"You two will be brothers-disciples learning from the same master." Shampoo chirps excited. Cologne smiles but not by that reason. She is aware that Shiaki taught him the secret of the energy attacks. And by having a friendly rival who knows something that he don't will instigate Ranma to try learning them. And that would make him go to herself and beg for the knowledge giving her the change to make him date Shampoo.

Ranma is content in having Benji training with him. He knows that he will have someone who he can trust his back when fighting. Benji isn't exactly content in training more but he accepts it. The fear of dying on the future makes him accept it since stronger he gets harder to kill he will be.

Two weeks pass on smoothly. No outbursts from Akane, not assaults from the Kuno siblings, no Ryoga popping out of the blue with a death threat or Mousse issuing a challenge to Ranma or Benji. In other words Ranma and Benji are unease. Things were too calm. The training is going well. Nothing bad happened and the worse of it all Genma was recovering too fast for the liking of everyone in Nerima.

The Tendo dojo is now with ten students. Not enough to be fully successful but enough to give to the Tendos a steady income enough for they needs. But that isn't enough for Nabiki. She drags Ranma to the Nekohanten where Benji is working. In there she drags Benji to a far table and makes the two martial artists sit down. "What the hell you are doing Nabiki? I am working now." Benji asks to the middle Tendo sister.

"We need more money." Nabiki says to them. "Hold a second here. What you mean by that? The dojo has students, Ranma and I aren't eating there and Genma isn't leeching there, no one is wrecking the place and you still do your school schemes." Benji replies not seeing how she needs more money.

"You know that I had made debts in order to fix everything and I pay them with the money that I made. The remaining I add on an account for my college. But I just found that before you showed dad and the panda made huge debts on liquor stores, bars and distilleries. And they decided to charge it all with huge interests." Nabiki answers showing to them the notices. "Or they will sue us out of the dojo."

Ranma grits his teeth while Benji reads the notices. "One week to pay it? They don't want the money but to harm you all directly. No one can raise this kind of money in such short notice. Even you." Benji says. "I know that. Even with dad working and my schemes and bets I can't raise money to cover one third of it. I can't ask to Nodoka even thought was Genma to blain in part of it." Nabiki says. "So I need help from you two. I got a call from them and they are menacing me. All those stores seem to be somehow related and they are threatening me by taking the house and kidnapping me."

"Then we beat the hell out of them." Ranma says. "For more that I agree with you I think that we should learn more about them." Benji says calming Ranma. "They might have heard over Nabiki's skills to make money and want either get money from her or force her to make money for them." Nabiki nods. "I got on that thought too. And I did some checking on the places. They are all owned by a man who is rumored to be a yakuza. And he is father of one of the guys that you crippled a little while after you arrived." She says to Benji.

"He must have heard that we are friends and are deciding to get revenge on me to get you." She adds. "Or he just decided to join the useful to the pleasant and get revenge on me and make money from you." Benji says and Nabiki nods. "Either way we have to do something. Legally speaking he can take everything from me and my family." She says.

They stay in silence a bit. "The market for pictures are good lately Nabiki?" Benji asks to her. "I don't see how it is related to anything but yes. Your pictures are selling well to the girls of the school and I heard that more women are interested on them as well from Ranma's." Nabiki answers.

"Well what about you make a calendar with picture of us to sell to all those people who want it?" Benji asks to Nabiki. She stops and looks shocked at him then she begins to calculate things. Her face lithe. "You know that it is a really good idea. If I sell one calendar by five thousand yens each if we sold one thousand of them we can make enough to pay the debts and have a small profit." She says in a rare excited voice.

"Hold on a second here Nabiki. I don't want to model on a calendar like those in car shop garages." Ranma exclaims. "We won't do erotica or nudes. But half dressed and costumes would sell a lot." Nabiki says getting more and more excited with the idea. After half hour Ranma decides to help. Benji makes Nabiki write down a contract saying that the profits would be splitted seventy/thirty Benji and Ranma would get thirty five percent and Nabiki thirty. That adding the duo modeling fee. She accepts knowing that Benji wouldn't budge otherwise. And she goes away to arrange everything.

"Why I let you two talk me into this?" Ranma mutters as Benji moves to go back to work. "Because your father is to blain on it and you want to make it up." Benji replies before moving to serve the guests. "I won't like this at all." Ranma mutters ordering himself some ramen.

Two days passed since Ranma and Benji agreed to model for the calendars for Nabiki. She arranged everything even the location for the shoots and the clothes for them to use. She is now setting the cameras and the lights while Benji changes into his work clothes. The first one of the set that Nabiki requested. Ranma is watching Nabiki waiting to see how it will be everything.

And Ranma watches with interest while Benji poses. Sometimes with objects like a tray with a wine bottle or a guitar. He had to admit that was interesting. And near the end Benji begins to take out his jacket and shirt slowly with sexy motions while Nabiki take the pictures.

And then they stop and Benji moves to change to other outfit. Ranma watches while Benji poses as a war torn ninja, a firefighter and in swimsuit. And then Ranma himself is to pose. With advices from Benji and Nabiki soon Ranma master the art of loving the camera. And after few stiff pictures Ranma relax and becomes more natural. Then Nabiki makes Ranma change to a girl and poses too.

More pictures are taken and Nabiki convinces the duo to pose as a couple. The duo hesitates but does so. Benji manages to make pictures romantic and somehow inciting. Then Nabiki takes her secret weapon. A thing that she ordered thanks to Cologne. And she tosses water on Benji.

Ranma stares at Benji with shock. "What the hell was that for!" Benji shouts in a rather feminine voice. He gets pale. And looks down to his chest. He sees a pair of things that wasn't supposed to be there at all. "You are so dead Nabiki!" Benji shouts charging at the shorter girl.

"Wait!" Nabiki shouts while Benji strangles her. Ranma is grabbing Benji from behind trying to hold down the now taller woman, not realizing that she is holding Benji's breasts. "It is instant Nyannichuan only works one time!" she says while chocking. Benji let her go. "Ranma mind in taking your hand off from my breasts?" he says to the red head. "Sorry!" Ranma shouts letting go instantly. "Why you did it?" Benji asks.

"Because Yuri pictures of Ranma-chan and another girl would sell a lot! I made a research and those are very high on the market." Nabiki says rubbing her neck. "So I did it." "You have planned this since I know that won't take two days to get that instant powder to get here." Benji says to Nabiki. "Well it is true but I never used until now." She replies. "Come on is no different from the normal couple pics. Benji is about to douse himself with hot water but Ranma and Nabiki convince him, now her otherwise. And they do the shoot as well a Yaoi shooting too.

Later a once again male Benji is walking with Ranma to the Himura household. "That was really creepy." Benji says. "Tell me about it." Ranma replies. "I pass by that god know how many times everyday."

End of the chapter seven:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank to HaruNatsu, DarkSide Blues, Dairokkan, Darth Hawk 32, Isumo 1849, Chemical Love, Tatsu-ZZmage, ColdCypher and Camping'Carl for the reviews and incentive. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile. I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	8. Getting away from the fame

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter eight: Getting away from the fame

On the following day Nabiki appears on the Himura house with one of the each theme calendars. "Yuri, Yaoi, Benji solo, Ranma solo, couple male Benji with female Ranma and a solo female Ranma." Nabiki says placing over the table the six calendars. "The swimsuits ones are scattered on the others sorted by theme."

Benji and Ranma nods and Nodoka begins to look at the calendars. Benji, Ranma and Nabiki expended hours selecting the best pictures of the fifty rolls of film that she took until they came with thirteen of each theme. Twelve months plus the cover. Nodoka is pulling her wallet and hands to Nabiki thirty thousand yens and buy all the six calendars. Nabiki stores the money and turns to Benji and Ranma. "I printed two hundred of each theme. So the total are one thousand and two hundreds calendars of all the themes. We will be selling them by eight yens to the public so we will pay the printing, have the money for the debt and have some profit." Nabiki explains to the duo while Nodoka is flipping the pages of the Yaoi calendar.

"I already spread the word of them and I have seven hundred orders from the school alone." She adds. "More will come when more people see them." Benji and Ranma sight. "At least aren't as many as it sounds." Benji says and Ranma nods agreeing.

After Nabiki leaves Benji picks his cell phone. "Yes Cologne can you get me a passport." Benji says after the other side of the line connects. "Yes I want to travel a bit. Maybe go to somewhere out of the country. In preference someplace with out curses and martial arts." Nodoka and Ranma look at Benji confused. "What you are doing?" Ranma asks. "I will travel until all the publicity over the calendars is over." Benji answers. "Four days!" he says on the phone. "Is too long. I need to go quickly."

Ranma thinks a bit and runs to his bedroom and gets some documents there. "Mom I am going to federal police order myself a passport I will be back by dinner time." Ranma says running out of the house. Nodoka moves to prepare the meal while Benji tries to get a passport now by the Brazilian embassy.

At the dinner Benji and Ranma are gloomy. Nodoka is on the kitchen arranging the food to be taken. "I forgot that by certain reasons I can't get a passport." Benji mutters. "I need to my parent request it for me." Ranma mutters back. "Mom won't sign for a passport." The duo sighs in stereo.

"Since you two can't leave the country why you two don't travel in the country. I mean there are other places in Japan." Nodoka says placing a plate of food in front of them. "You aren't known in Kyoto or Nara." Benji looks at Nodoka. "You know you do have a good point." He says. "Okay Ranma! Tomorrow we are going to do a martial arts tourism trip to Kyoto!" "Ryokai!" Ranma shouts and as Benji he is raising his fist to the air. Nodoka chuckles and moves to get her own dinner.

Nodoka already knew that both males wouldn't get a passport. Cologne hasn't given her the details but Benji couldn't get any documents directly and she wouldn't give Ranma a passport since she wants him to be close of her. And as agreed on the previous night Benji and Ranma are about to leave the house. "You two wait a bit!" Nodoka calls to the duo. They stop and look at her. "I made a bento for each of you." She says handing to each a very large lunch box.

"And Benji go to the garage." She says handing to Benji a set of keys and a small document. "Why?" he asks confused. She smiles at him. "I know that you can drive and since everything is close around here I won't need my car so you can take it on the trip." Nodoka says with a smile. Ranma sees that Benji is seriously considering on taking the offer. Benji agrees on taking the car, Nodoka hands to each a credit card and sees them off. Ranma is excited inside the comfortable car.

And after one hour they leave Tokyo in direction Kyoto. MP3 is playing on the car sound system and the duo decides to enjoy the trip as much as they can and not only doing martial arts related things.

Nodoka warns Kasumi about the now traveling duo. Nodoka can actually hear Nabiki plans collapsing since her models ran away. Akane as usual is pissed because not only the calendars but because Ranma took off with out her. Cologne just smiles wondering what they will do and learn while they wait the dust to settle down.

Not even one hour away from Tokyo Benji has to stop for two reasons. First to let Ranma use the bathroom and second to read a map. Something that Benji isn't all that good on it. Benji had to admit that he was impressed with Nodoka again. She planned well considering that they came with the idea of leaving Nerima on the previous night on the dinner. She had placed a large cooler with a plug to be connected on the car lighter filled with sodas, juices, teas and foods to be eaten cold or kept on a refrigerator. And she bought a very large bagful of snacks, breads and other easy to eat food for them.

And she arranged it all on the backseat in a way that isn't on the way if Ranma decides to sit there or even cramped the backseat. Benji sighs tossing the folded map on the gloves compartment and enter on the Sexy Kunoichi tea shop to also go to the restroom. Thought the name striked very odd to the ninja/writer.

And after both males deal with they needs and hygiene they stay for a tea since they used the restroom there. Well Ranma orders tea. Benji orders a soda and salted crackers. At the sight or a horrible trio of extremely ugly women Benji keeps looking down, questioning if is wise stay there. On his opinion the salvation is the fourth woman who works there that at least is pretty. And really stands out when compared to the others. A true sight for SORE eyes.

Ranma is having his tea with sweets while Benji looks at his crackers suspicious. Since he stepped in the tea house he is feeling a faint killing intent aiming on him. All his instincts sharpened by his ninja training are raging with alarm. For some reason the crystals of salt on the surface of the crackers make him suspicious.

When he takes one to his mouth he looks at the ugly trio and see they smiling and cheering in silence. With a swift move Benji tosses all the crackers on the trio mouths. They choke and spit the crackers shouting about an antidote. The fourth lithe as the trio looks frankly for the antidote for whatever poison they placed on the crackers. One of them shouts. "Konatsu where are the antidote!"

"I don't know stepmother you hided it." The fourth replies. "Konatsu?" Benji thinks. "The Kunoichi boy." The trio runs to the back. "Why they tried to poison me?" Benji asks to Konatsu. "They said that is Kunoichi duty to kill a ninja that aren't of the same clan as we are." Konatsu replies.

"I was just passing and stopped for a tea. There aren't need for those ways anymore." Benji says. Konatsu nods agreeing. "I don't dare to hope that they will die from that poison." She mutters. "With luck they will. It seems that they treated you really badly for you say that." Benji comments. "You have no idea ninja-sama." Konatsu replies. "Well what about you leave? They might not return for a long while and they can't stop you not knowing that you left or where you went." Benji says.

"It is a good idea!" Konatsu exclaims. But then she goes down. "But I don't have a place to go." Benji sighs. "It is a big world. You can found a place for yourself on it." He says. "But staying here you won't find." Ranma says getting up. "We will leave now and you are welcome to join us. We will wait for ten minutes for you make up your mind. After it we will leave."

Benji nods and they leave the male Kunoichi to think. In the car the duo is in silence. "She is a male." Benji says to Ranma. "What!" Ranma shouts. "How you know?" "Even thought it is very underdeveloped he has an Adam's apple and I can tell by the way that he walks. Even pretending to be a woman a man still has our equipment. And because that we walk in a slight different way that a woman does." Benji explains with science, still is a lie since he knows from his previous knowledge.

Five minutes later Konatsu enter on the car with a small bag with the little that she belongs. Benji start the car and they leave. After few minutes of introductions and a gender explanation to Konatsu including a demonstration with Ranma both forms the Kunoichi begins to accept that he is a man not a woman. And rather quickly thanks to Konatsu who reads a map better than Benji does the trio arrives in Kyoto around midnight.

Meanwhile in Nerima Nabiki is glowing with delight. She actually made much more money that she expected when the buyers heard that were only a limited number to be sold and it turned into an auction. She got four times over what she needed. With Shampoo besides her she paid the debt and warned that any threats would be responded with force. And Shampoo showed her strength destroying a large wall with a punch.

The man paled and vowed to never do it again. And on her room Nabiki is splitting the profits as was combined. She keeps humming about investments and profits. Kasumi is content in seeing her little sister happy. But Akane was raging again on the backyard. As Akane Kasumi saw the contents of each calendar. And she saw how high the prices got on the auction.

And seeing how popular the duo was once again hurted badly Akane's pride. Kasumi admitted that was surprising see how popular they were. And how high the Yaoi calendar prices got. But what truly set off Akane was the Yuri calendar with Benji in female form with Ranma. And how attractive he was when on the cursed form.

"Who can blain him? It is on his Latino blood." Kasumi whispers recalling of the pictures. "I wonder why Akane isn't changing. She just got more extreme." Soun is having tea after a bath after finishing the last class of the day. Nodoka is on her house making calls to build few things on another two houses that she bought besides the one that she lives with Benji and Ranma.

Two weeks passed since the duo left Nerima and the ruckus over the calendar passed. And Nodoka told to the duo that and they are returning to Nerima after two weeks of tourism and training in dojos in Kyoto and Iga. And unknown to the people in Nerima is that the duo is with a surprise. A gender confused Kunoichi.

Well Nodoka also have a surprise for them. She ordered to be build a private dojo, gym, training grounds and a garden on the place where the two neighboring houses where. With skill of repairing Nerima after the fights the nemesis of the Nerima wrecking crew. The Nerima building crew builded in one and a half weeks everything suiting Nodoka wishes.

When Ranma and Benji arrive they are shocked beyond words seeing the changes that Nodoka made. The older woman is also shocked with Konatsu. Inside the dojo Benji explains what happened to Konatsu join the duo. Nodoka nods understanding and Ranma adds the truth about Konatsu gender something that also shocks Nodoka.

One hour later after some tea Benji and Ranma are briefed on the changes in Nerima. Both are now famous models. Ryoga haven't appeared in a while, no suitors have showed up too and everything was rather calm and peaceful. After it Ranma and Benji tells to Nodoka how was the trip, the places that they saw, things that they did, dojos where they visited and the anime and manga conventions that they went.

The duo gives to Nodoka an armful of souvenirs, Konatsu gives to the former Saotome matriarch few gifts. Ranma makes Benji show the sword that he gained when Ranma inscribed Benji on a tournament where the prize was a legendary magical sword. "You had to see him mom. He demolished all the other competitors." Ranma says excited. "I really mean demolished. It was a full battle royal. Benji was shinning fighting there!" Konatsu inserts a tape on the VCR and they can see the fight.

"Oh my! Benji you really didn't shoved that poor man head on the other man butt did you?" Nodoka asks seeing Benji doing that on the tape. "Well it didn't fitted but that helmet for sure will make the other guy unable to sit for months." Benji replies. "How many you think that will be able to have children after those kicks on the groin?" Nodoka asks seeing Benji using by far his favorite attack.

"Well they just fainted I didn't hit hard enough to castrate." Benji answers. "That is a wrestling move!" Nodoka shouts seeing Benji using a pile driver in two men. "An adaptation. The original is just with one guy being piled." Benji says. "There aren't rules there!" Nodoka asks. "The only rules that had were that you couldn't kill. Taking out that anything was allowed." Benji answers.

And after ten minutes the huge match is over and Benji literally is the only one standing. "Fifty martial artists of a good level totally defeated in ten minutes. That is really something worth of a praise." Nodoka says. Benji is embarrassed. And there is a ceremony giving the sword to Benji. After it the recording stops. "I admit that it was something amazing. They didn't score a single hit." Nodoka says sipping her tea. "I am used to fight against many opponents." Benji replies.

On the next day the duo goes to the school. Nodoka is arranging to get Konatsu on the school too and to get the Kunoichi boy on the Himura clan row. It wasn't a surprise seeing all the girls running to Benji and Ranma for autographs and begging to date with them. The boys also do it and ask who the sexy brunette woman that posed with Ranma was.

It was a hellish day for both. Ukyo and Shampoo acted normally but Akane seemed ready to kill both. Every other girl wanted to date them. And the boys get Ranma-chan and the brunette.

End of the chapter eight:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank to HaruNatsu, DarkSide Blues, Dairokkan, Darth Hawk 32, Isumo 1849, Chemical Love, Tatsu-ZZmage, ColdCypher and Camping'Carl for the reviews and incentive. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile. I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	9. Cursing more changes

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter nine: Cursing more changes

Two weeks passed since Benji and Ranma returned after traveling. After one week every one gave up on the duo. At the current time Ranma is fighting with Kuno while Benji is holding the teen bento. After finishing Kuno Ranma moves to Benji to get his lunch. While eating Ryoga appears and walks to them.

"If you want to fight wait until I am done." Ranma says to Ryoga. "I am here after thinking a lot over what you two said to me when we met at the last time." Ryoga says. "I admit that I was wrong and I want help to change." That makes Ranma choke his rice. Benji helps Ranma. "It won't be easy and you really have to want to change to change." Benji says to Ryoga. "I want to change." The part time pig says. Benji nods and Ryoga sits on the bench with the duo. And with out knowing with those words Ryoga began something that much later would be called 'calmness before the storm.'

On the following weeks peace indeed became part of Nerima routine, the Kunos decided to stop attacking and rethink on they strategies. Mousse didn't have reasons to attack Ranma. The fiancées war was over. And the only fights there were the sparring between Ranma, Ryoga and Benji. Also the training with Cologne.

Cologne was impressed with the fact that Benji did what no one else was able to. He managed to give some peace to the chaotic Nerima. Also the trio training is going faster than Cologne could expect. The constants semi-real fights among the trio are making them stronger.

By Benji request Cologne also teaches Konatsu, Ukyo and Shampoo. When asked why not Akane Benji replied that she was too instable to become stronger. And no one contested him. As usual to Akane's displeasure. Right now on the Himura training grounds Ranma and Ryoga are sparring while Nodoka helps Benji training with a sword. What really surprises Cologne, Shampoo, Ukyo, Konatsu, Nabiki and Kasumi is that the duo is using real swords. And that scared them since any hit would at least wound.

Benji is faster, stronger, fiercer and more unpredictable than Nodoka but Nodoka have much more skill and experience than Benji. And that makes the match something worth of being seen. In the end the two stop on an ai uchi. The watchers clap at the duo impressed with the skill. Meanwhile Ranma and Ryoga keep trading blows.

After a while they stop to take a break. Cologne looks at them. "Now you all listen everyone have been improving on an amazing rate. The training is moving in a great speed and everyone here has indeed become much stronger than you all were." She says to all the youngsters there. "I got a word of the Jusenkyo guide who needs help in cataloging a large area of the valley. The pools on the area are now unknown for the effects of the curses and they asked to us to help cataloging it."

"Elder why us? I mean there are martial artists much closer of there than us." Benji says cleaning the sweat from his body with a towel. "Because we are the ones who aren't fool to use it as training grounds as the others would." She replies. "After all half of us here have fell there and the others are aware of the danger of them."

"Strong point." Benji says to her. "I want some waterproof soap before we even get in there." "All the uncursed ones will get it." Cologne says. "Now we need a way to found what each spring does with out falling there." Everyone thinks a bit. "Well arrange lots of goldfishes." Benji says. "The curse will curse them and we can just kill them after founding what the spring where we tossed it does." "Now that is a good idea." Nabiki says. "And cheap too." "I agree now everyone packs so we can leave soon!" Cologne says. "What!" the youngsters shout.

And two days later they are in a ship to China to go to Jusenkyo. Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi and Soun stay behind. Genma was still recovering. Benji and Ranma as well the Shampoo and Ukyo was on vacation. So was Akane and Nabiki but none of them wanted to risk a curse.

In one week the group arrived on the Amazon village and Cologne made very clear that no one of the group was supposed to be challenged and that if any one was the person who challenged would be raped and killed. Of course she didn't mean it but the amazons think that she did. And after setting camp on Jusenkyo and for safety reasons Ryoga wasn't allowed to go mapping Benji, Ranma and Konatsu go map one part of the area while Shampoo, Ukyo and Nodoka map the other. Cologne stays with Ryoga and Mousse on the camp.

Every member of the mapping groups has two hundred goldfishes in a tank and an aerial map of Jusenkyo. As well some wood to the plaques to name each spring. And after one hour mapping the male group take a break. "Twenty seven springs." Ranma says. "They repeat a lot too. We found three of boar."

Benji nods while Konatsu finishes adding the last spring on the map. Ranma is now adding a plaque by using a bamboo pole and one plank and writing in Japanese the name. Benji writes in Chinese and in English. After it they stop a bit and rest for few minutes before continuing. "Drowned rat." Benji says shooting with his revolver the rat that came out of the spring. Konatsu writes on the map while Ranma makes the plaque. And they repeat the process over and over again even under some annoying rain that comes and goes with out prediction.

When the night falls they set camp on a large area far of the pools and after making a bamboo fence around it to make sure that they won't fall when they sleep. And on the next day they continue to map the valley on the hope of founding the Nannichuan for Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse.

"We are running out of fishes." Konatsu says counting the goldfishes on Benji's tank the only one with fishes now. "How many?" Benji asks. "Two more." Konatsu replies. "Well let's map two more springs and leave then." Benji says. Konatsu nods and Benji tosses one fish in a closer spring. "Drowned swan." Konatsu says writing it down. Ranma tosses the other in another pool. "Drowned deer." He says and Konatsu writes it down. "We are done for now!" Konatsu exclaims putting the map on the pack. But he gets unbalanced when putting it back on.

"Watch out!" Ranma shouts dodging Konatsu that stumbled forward. Ranma lands on a loose rock in front of Benji making him fall back. Benji kicks Ranma away before falling down with a large splash in one of the unmapped pools. The water barely missed Ranma's back. He looks at the two springs worried. Konatsu emerges with out changes and leaves the pool soaked wet.

The duo looks at the other pool where a very large black wolf comes out of it. It has Benji's clothes and backpack on his back. And it is growling very angrily at the duo. "Run." Konatsu says grabbing Ranma and running to the camp. Benji now a wolf chases them barking angrily behind them.

And they make the two days walk in less than one hour. They pass straight to the camp to the amazon village. Everyone else follows them confused. But Cologne guessed what happened. In the amazon village the few amazons who where brave enough to try to attack Benji found themselves with very painful fractured arms not to mention the bites on them. And that doesn't even slow Benji down.

Ranma and Konatsu are hugging the other scared when trapped in a corner. "It is enough disciple. You scared them a lot and got some payback. Stop playing." Cologne says dousing hot water on Benji. The now cursed ninja stand up on his legs. His clothes that had fallen when the amazons attack only remain the shirt that he uses to cover his privates with not much modesty or shyness.

All the amazons stop doing what they were doing to stare Benji. The females of the mapping group too. One of the young amazons who saw Benji attacks the others and chasing onna-Ranma and Konatsu attacks Benji shouting about males learning they places. Cologne tries to shout a warning to the girl but it is too late. With his claws Benji slashes open the girl gut with a single, fluid and swift motion.

She falls on her knees holding her stomach. Benji turns to her and raises his arm to finish her off. "Stop disciple! She is already unable to fight!" Cologne shouts. "I was only going to spare her of the suffering. I did the seppuku on her." Benji replies casually and not even caring about the girl that is dying on his feet. "If there is a chance for her to live we want to try helping her." Cologne says to him. "Go wash yourself and dress up properly so we can talk over where you fell."

Benji nods and walks away. The amazons give a collective sigh of relieve when he walks away. Cologne shouts orders to the other amazons to aid the fallen ones. Ranma and Konatsu let go of the other calmer from hearing that Benji was only scarring them off. Something that he did succeeded.

After one hour the mapping group is on the camp with the Jusenkyo guide. The maps are delivered and he is checking them comparing to a book. "That book contains the name of all the springs of Jusenkyo and those tragic legends. By comparing the pools that you guys found we can see if there was changes on them or not." Cologne explains.

"Where you fall Benji?" Nodoka asks. "In this one." Benji replies pointing to the spring where he had fallen into. "Drowned wolf." "No, no sir." The guide says. "There isn't spring of drowned wolf." Benji looks at the guide. "I fell on it." Benji says. "Maybe it was other spring before but a wolf could have drowned there on the time with out mapping. Not to mention that the pools aren't fenced."

"Sir is wrong. That pool I remember it is a very cursed spring of the drowned warrior who drowned with a war wolf. It is a very tragic legend of a warrior who was fighting against a wolf when both drowned. It is also known as the spring of the drowned werewolf it is a very, very tragic spring. Who ever falls on it becomes a werewolf." The guide says. "Well that explain why I was seeing in color." Benji comments. And everyone looks at him. "What? Wolfs are canines and all the canines can only see in black and white." Benji says to them once again recalling everyone that he is smarter than most of the martial artists that they know.

"You are taking very easily that you are cursed into a werewolf." Shampoo says. "It can't be corrected and I have to assume that there isn't a cure. And I will be a werewolf for the rest of my life." Benji replies. "Thought I would prefer being a were-feline. I am like cats over dogs."

Ranma shivers at the words cats and is inwardly happy that Benji is a wolf. "And as we all saw you got features from it." Cologne says. "Your claws, your fangs have grown too and clearly you also gained the wolf way of thought that killing whatever you kill for whatever reason is acceptable."

Benji nods he did noticed all that. After he was the one cursed. "When you fall in a spring you gain in that same second full knowledge of using your cursed for. That is why Mousse knows how to fly." She continues. "Wait a second but if Benji was using the water proof soap how he got cursed?" Ukyo asks. "It got out with the rain." Benji replies. "Rain?" everyone but Ranma and Konatsu asks. "Yes rain. It was an annoying torrential rain that came and went quickly." Benji says.

"It seems that the valley really wanted to curse you." The guide says. "Well Konatsu also fell into a pool but he wasn't cursed." Ranma says. "Actually I was." Konatsu says shyly. He lifts his outer shirt and everyone can see the large bulge on the Kunoichi chest. "Drowned girl?" everyone asks. Konatsu nods confirming. "Everything physical that I have from being a male it is gone." She says crying happily. "I am a true girl."

Everyone sighs and after careful deliberation they decide to continue mapping to finish and found a cure for the cursed ones. But after two more days the spring of the drowned boy isn't found. And something that Benji, Cologne and they guide feared seems to have happened. An animal drowned on the spring changing the curse. It happened many times before.

The amazons are torn in trying to get revenge on Benji for badly hurting many of them. But he is under Cologne protection and he is on the fighting level of the male that defeated Shampoo. In the end no one is brave enough to try attacking him. And the mapping crew leaves to Nerima once again with out founding a cure and with two more cursed people with them.

Benji wasn't fully content. He found that even on his human form he gained lots of things from his cursed form as sensitive sense of smell, hearing, claws, fangs and instincts. And the worse is that he can feel the scent over everything and everyone. Cologne pities on him since he will have to get used to his now much sharper senses.

And once again in Nerima the life is normal. The training continues the chaotic peace is still there and the cursed ones are still cursed. And the life follows it courses. At least was that that everyone thought that would happen. Nabiki looks at her diary after adding her last entry over the accident in Jusenkyo. She can see a girl Ranma being chased by the large wolf Benji over something petty as usual.

"Eye of the chaos in Nerima and the balancer of events from another place." She mutters seeing the duo. "I guess that is the reason that they get along so well." She sighs looking at them. "Too bad that this won't last." She says shutting her window. "I can't let anyone know what will happen in two years."

One month passed since the incident in Jusenkyo. Benji already did his visa test. Ryoga is actually thinking more and isn't acting reckless and that alone is aiding the lost boy in getting lost less times. The Kunos are not on the school. Akane isn't acting as nitroglycerin for a total change. Everything is perfect taking out that Genma Saotome finally recovered from his wounds gave by Benji, Ukyo and Nodoka.

He still can't talk but he can walk. He is on the Tendo dojo where Soun gave to his friend shelter and a job as teacher. That after making clear that he wouldn't accept him as a guest if he was going to free load and that he was supposed to teach as teachers to not as the idiot that he is. And that was Nabiki's conditions.

Genma wasn't content but gives in. He can't wait until he can speak or write to tell Ranma what his friend is doing to his mother. But the bastard panda doesn't know is that he won't have the chance for it. Learning from others mistakes Benji now always walk with water proof clothes and a trench coat with a hood. Things that saved him from undesired water splashes many times.

Little did everyone know is that something was planning to destroy everything that lives and that the something was going first after the ones who could stand a chance of stopping them.

End of the chapter nine:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank to HaruNatsu, DarkSide Blues, Dairokkan, Darth Hawk 32, Isumo 1849, Chemical Love, Tatsu-ZZmage, ColdCypher, Camping'Carl, michael68, Shakeval, angel61991, anss123 for the reviews and incentive. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile. I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	10. In whom you have faith?

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter ten: In whom you have faith?

Ranma wakes chained into a wall. It takes a while for him get his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and he sees that he isn't alone. As more used he gets to the dark he can see that Ukyo, Shampoo and Akane are with him. And everyone is unconscious. Ranma can hear the constant rain falling outside. "Damn how I could be so stupid." She mutters recalling how they ended there.

Half day before.

Ranma is running to the school alone since Benji was called by Cologne. In the school patio he meets Akane who for with out reason begins to shout at him over tons of things that he didn't do or that she thinks that she does. He tries to calm her with out success. And he snaps and argues back. Shampoo and Ukyo tries to stop the duo with Konatsu help.

And unable to stop Akane Shampoo and Ukyo also get angry and join the argument. I that moment a cloaked figure attack them all. And unable to calm down to fight properly they all lose. Mousse and Ryoga are captured when trying to help. A sudden rain changes the duo to they cursed forms and they are easily captured.

Present time.

"We all were pathetic." Ranma mutters. "I snapped easily and that made me much weaker." In a corner in small cages Mousse and Ryoga wake. "Sorry palls I can't do anything chained and there isn't hot water." Ranma says to them.

In Nerima Benji, Nabiki, Kasumi, Nodoka and Cologne are trying to found where the others are. Nabiki tells them over the events on the school. Soun and Genma wails over it. Benji is calling Ranma's cell with out being able to reach and Nabiki is using her computer to see the direction that Ranma moved by seeing which cell phone towers got the signal.

After giving up calling Benji begins to take his weapons from the hidden weapons space and check them all. Nodoka follows his example by checking her own daggers and sword. Cologne meditates trying to locate the missing ones by the ki.

Kasumi serves a tea for everyone. "I got a direction of where Ranma was taken by the phone towers. Until we leave the area where the towers are we can follow it. After it will be guessing." Nabiki says after half hour checking it. "Well it is a beginning." Benji says. "I agree." Nodoka says sheathing her sword. "We have to start somewhere."

"Okay them lets pack what we need before we go." Benji says to the group. "Hai." Everyone says. "We leave the panda and Soun behind since they are cowards and won't help at all." Benji continues. "I second that." Nodoka says. "I third it." Cologne says. "Nabiki you and Kasumi can't fight so it is better that you two stay here." Benji says to them.

"We can help." Kasumi says. "Trust on me." Benji nods, he knows that Kasumi is more than she lets out. "Okay them. Let's get some supplies, clothes, thermos and we can go." Benji says. The women on the room nod and the group moves to prepare to the journey. Sound and Genma stay behind unable to do anything after hearing that they are cowards and no one defended them.

In one hour they leave on a SUV also owned by Nodoka. The swordswoman is driving while Nabiki is navigating them. Cologne is once again trying to locate them with her ki. Benji and Kasumi are in silence. What no one knows is that Benji and Kasumi aren't just doing anything in silence.

In a world reached only by spirits.

"I have to say that I am a bit surprised that you can reach the dreamscape." Benji says to Kasumi. "I said that I had surprises." She replies. "I may not be as strong as you or the others but I can deal with some problems. So does Nabiki. Father and Akane seems that they purposely forgot that both of us are also martial artists. But as you our lives isn't only focused on it."

Benji nods agreeing. "So what you wanted to talk to me that was so secretive that you wanted to be here?" Benji asks. "First is that you can't let the enemy know about your curse. So keep your water proof clothes on. Second the enemy isn't like the ones that you faced here. They are after our lives so please don't have mercy and kill them." Kasumi answers. Benji is surprised in hearing that. "They are demons I know. Don't ask me how but I know it." She says

Benji nods, for some reason he thinks that is better follow her intuition that his certain. Not that he was going let the guys leave anyway. They talk some more before going back to the real world.

In there they see that they are on the last location where a tower picked Ranma's cell phone signal. They see a small trail and leave the car to go up on it since Cologne picked a faint energy from there. Nodoka is wearing a hakamas to help her fight. Kasumi takes her bag as well Nabiki does with her own. And soon they are moving at the trail with Benji leading when he actually catches a faint familiar scent above the scene of the woods.

Okonomiaki. And that means Ukyo since it is from her recipe. Benji is sick because of it but keep tracking it. The small group is in silence walking on the trail not wanting alert whoever got the others of them presence.

After few hours walking in a fast pace by request of Kasumi and Nabiki the group takes a break and set up a camp since the night is about to fall. In silence they arrange the camp and prepare a light meal. The mood is heavy since Ranma and the others are still under the enemy's hands.

On the dungeon everyone is wake now. Akane is wondering why her P-chan is there and caged. Since she doesn't found an answer she blains Ranma because of it and everything else. Ranma ignores Akane. Ukyo and Shampoo are mad at the shorthaired girl because her words since she was the one who caused that on the first place.

On the next morning Benji and the others keep moving. On the cell Ranma and the others receive a visit. "I apologize for the lock up. But because you attacked our messenger we have to take precautions. We were going to offer to all of you the ultimate martial knowledge. All that you have to do is help us." A cloaked figure says.

"I don't want it." Ranma says. It was a surprise to everyone. Ranma is always the firs to jump in a chance of being the most powerful martial artist of the world. "Pity." The figure says leaving. "Why you didn't took the offer?" Shampoo asks. "Because he reeks to blood. And he would want me to use the art to kill." Ranma replies.

Far from there the rescue group is walking again trying to reach the place where they are being kept. Benji keeps leading the almost all women group to the path to take even thought the trail is getting fainter. But the cursed ninja can feel the scent of the hormones from Shampoo and they are getting stronger and Benji knows why, the Amazon is entering on her period.

Benji can feel his new instincts inciting him to run and reach the Amazon and not stop fucking her until she is too filled with his seed to not be carrying his child. Cologne can sense the tension on Benji and understand it and she is more than glad that she is no longer able to have children and the other females of the group aren't near of their periods, a lust mad Benji wouldn't help at all.

But she understands that the new level of his senses and the instincts that he gained are still too new for him to be fully controlling them. She is still surprised that Benji haven't succumbed to them in Nerima. Benji speeds up and the others do the same to follow. They can now see a small castle with a large tower nearing.

"Why you are so calm Ranma? They can kill us because you refused they offer." Akane asks angrily. "They won't kill us." Ranma replies calmly. "Why you are so sure of that?" Akane spats back. "Because I know that Benji is coming here to save us all." Ranma replies still calmly. "And what make you think that?" Akane asks acidly. "I don't think that Akane. I know that." Ranma answers

Ranma answers made Akane even angrier and with out knowing she snapped but kept an emotionless mask. Once again her hate by the gaijin ninja grew more. And Akane's hate for Ranma grew when she made a discover that she didn't wanted to admit even before the ninja had showed up and on her opinion destroyed her life.

The rescue group stops on the entrance of the castle. "It is a maze." Kasumi says. "I don't know how she knows but if she says that it is I believe on her." Benji says pulling his two knifes, revolver, ammo and sword from his hidden weapons pocket. He places the on his belt and holsters. "I will be borrowing this." Nabiki says pulling Benji's Enfield from his holster.

"And I will take one of those." Kasumi says taking the broader of Benji's knifes. "I knew that you were a knife expert." Benji says to the elder Tendo. "One knows the other." She replies with a smile. Nodoka and Konatsu get they own weapons. Cologne stays with her stick.

And they leave most of the supplies as tends, sleeping bags and blankets behind only taking the ready to eat food. Anything else was only dead weight. The halls are large enough to at least ten people walk on the halls with reasonable space between them. The six people group has more than enough room to walk and even fight with out many worries.

And soon they found that they would need to fight seeing many black creatures not taller than a twelve years old child with large red eyes. And those creature charges at them. And they group meet them with steel, lead and wood.

Just the initial shock takes down many of the dark creatures that turn into black water and rise to fight again. Cologne had to admit that she was shocked with the Tendo sisters fighting skills. Kasumi slash and fights with precise grace of a feline. Nabiki aim is perfect and each shot takes down at least four creatures. The Amazon sees that she had misjudged the two Tendos because they never showed their skills openly. And she could understand why Benji and Nabiki had and still have sex in regular intervals. And why Benji tries to stay on Kasumi's good side, the elder Tendo is a fearsome enemy.

Nodoka didn't stay behind. Her swordsmanship was incredible for someone of her age. Cologne could see the difference of the spars with Benji and her fighting to kill. There was difference. Where Benji fights with chaos and a mix of fury and despair, Nodoka fights with calculated moves and peace of mind. Konatsu was indeed a genius kunoichi and was showing that he sometimes can also fight.

Cologne could understand why Benji kept those four in good terms with him, because unlike Ranma and the most powerful martial artists the four have also intelligence and patience to fight only when needed to fight. Wasn't only friendship but keeping fighters that could be dangerous close of himself.

A Kasumi slides pass Benji and takes his second knife and slashes more demons. Nabiki keeps firing. They have reached a large opening near the tower. A heavy rain that is falling since they entered on the maze soaks everyone. More and more black water demons appear.

"You guys get in there and rescue them. I know that Shampoo is in there." Benji says to the women. "I hold them back." Nodoka gives him her sword. "I want that back!" she shouts running into the tower now only with a short sword. Nabiki is the last to enter and sees Benji moving far from the door and the demons surrounding him. They barricaded the door and run up stairs.

To Cologne surprise inside the tower itself didn't had any guards they just pass by floor by floor with out troubles. The reaction of the captives to the rescuers is a mix of surprise and happiness. Nabiki bust the lock with Benji's gun and does the same with chains and cage locks.

And the now bigger group runs down the tower. "Where is Benji?" Ranma asks to Nodoka. "In the front of the tower fending off demons while we came to rescue you all." She replies. They arrive on the ground level and see Benji sited on a cutted pillar resting with two swords on his hands.

"My disciple had grown really strong." Cologne says the rescued group. "It is hard to tell since his personality." Everyone nod, they leave the castle wondering what or who was behind all that. They move to the car. The cursed ones are left on they cursed form to save space on the car. "Benji I think that you should change too. It will be very crowded with you in human form. In your wolf form we will have a bit more breathing space." Nodoka says to Benji. He nods and he gets on the large trunk and after removing the cover he sits in there and changes with some cold water. Ranma joins Benji on the now open trunk.

On the front Ukyo, Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi are squeeze on the back seat while Cologne is on the shotgun with Shampoo, Ryoga and Mousse. Most of the equipment is on the back with Ranma and Benji. They travel in silence. Ranma leans on Benji's furry body and falls on sleep.

Few hours later they arrive in Nerima, Benji back on his human form takes Ranma on his female for to her room. Nodoka parks the car and Cologne leaves with the other cursed ones. Kasumi and Nabiki move to the Tendo dojo. "It is better give up on Ranma." Akane says to Ukyo. "Why I would give up on Ran-chan? If I have a chance in winning his love I will take it."

Akane laughs. "You haven't seen yet?" she asks in a provocative tone. "We all have already lost. Ranma already made his choice. As usual a perverted choice. When you see you will agree with me." And Akane walks away laughing madly. "What the hell is wrong with that girl?" Ukyo asks to herself before moving to her restaurant to wash herself and get some sleep.

End of the chapter ten:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank to HaruNatsu, DarkSide Blues, Dairokkan, Darth Hawk 32, Isumo 1849, Chemical Love, Tatsu-ZZmage, ColdCypher, Camping'Carl, michael68, Shakeval, angel61991, anss123, Paul Cousins, goku90504, KiminaTheGuardian and Ryo Dragonfang for the reviews and incentive. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile. I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.

Omake:

Akane looks at the Himura house. She is with a large backpack on her back. "I hate you Ranma. And I hate you even more Benji Himura. I will get my revenge in both of you for humiliating me and making me look like a fool." She says to the house, not that anyone will hear her. "And I will make you suffer for that choice Ranma. You will pay..." with those words said Akane runs away on the empty streets. She stops when seeing a dark clad figure. "I am ready, should we leave now?" Akane asks to the figure. "Yes. We can go now." A male voice replies and they run into shadows never looking back.


	11. Panda problems

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name-calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

Author notes: First I want to apologize with everyone that was waiting for this story updade, I have been really busy with my school and work so I didn't had much time to update anything. This chapter is one of the group of chapters that I had wrote but not posted, so any style or grammar changes that occured on my style might not appear until i post a brand newly written chapter. Once again sorry for taking so long to update the story I hope that everyone enjoy it.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter eleven: Panda problems and battling brunettes

Two days passed since Ranma and the others were rescued. Akane left the dojo leaving behind a note saying that she went to train far from Ranma and Benji and that she don't want to be followed. That news hitted Benji hard. He knows that she chose how to change and wasn't for the best.

Taking out that things once again are quiet in Nerima. The Kunos are missing; there aren't new rivals or suitors popping from the woodwork, Genma is still suffering from the broken jaw and teeth. Everything is calm and that makes most of the habitants of Nerima unease because when something happens will be really bad.

Benji and Nabiki are in a hotel room in a neighbor district from Nerima. She is snuggling against the ninja hugging his broad chest. His left arm is around her waist softly caressing her side. Nabiki purrs with delight at the sensation. "This is just great. I am one of the two only women in Japan who are bedding you when many more desire for that." She whispers snuggling even closer.

"You are sure that it is okay Nabiki? You have a reputation to keep." Benji asks. "Screw my reputation. Besides that it is not like people would believe that the ice queen is being fucked by the number one waiter of Nerima." She replies casually. "Thought I want you to do me as you do Auntie."

Benji sighs. "You know that I won't refuse that. But I am no longer doing her. It was only two times." He comments. "Lucky me then." Nabiki says moving to straddle him. "I get you for myself." Nabiki looks at his face and just sit over him. "What is wrong you don't seem to be enjoying?" She asks him in a rare worried tone.

"I am tired Nabiki. I am tired of having to keep everyone balanced in a way that the chaos won't reign as it was. I caused your sister to leave and she most likely turned bad. I am afraid of what Ranma will do to me when he founds that I nailed his mother twice. And many more things." Benji replies in a tired voice. Nabiki softly caresses his cheek. "You are doing a work that would be worth of that Greek hero who did twelve works." She says.

"Hercules." Benji says to Nabiki. "That one. You are keeping everyone from fighting as they did before and you are balancing your sex life with me. You work, study and have to do lots of things is normal that you are tired." She replies. "You are doing too much. Not adding the curse."

Benji nods agreeing he knows that is doing a lot of things and the curse doesn't help at all. On the next morning they leave the hotel. Nabiki walks in silence knowing that she can't help him more. And she knows that more problems will fall on his lap.

And the beginning of his problems is named Nodoka. Seeing his mother reaction to the fact that Benji slept away shocks Ranma. They just arrived from the school and got greet by an angry Nodoka.

Ranma moves to his room he sees the window open and the TV was gone. He sees a letter on where his TV set used to be. He instantly recognizes the handwriting from the scum that used to be his father. The letter says to meet him on the Tendo dojo. Ranma leaps out from the window and moves to the dojo.

"Old man if you did something to my TV I will kill you!" Ranma shouts seeing his father on the dojo, but his TV wasn't nowhere in sight. "You have become weak!" Genma replies with a sign. "TV isn't good for you! Leave that foul man and your foolish mother and return to me to become strong again!"

"You have ten seconds to return my TV or I will turn your current wounds worse and shove that sign up your fat ass!" Ranma screams angrily, he couldn't accept someone speaking ill from Benji who turned his life from a hell to a paradise and from his mother who only gave him affection.

"Not so fast boy! Before you want to unleash anger on me let me tell you that your dear friend Benji is…is…doing shameful things with your mother!" Genma says in another sign. "They even did in front of me to destroy my spirit to prevent me from rescuing you from them who want to turn you into a weak girl!"

Ranma punches Genma few hundred times knocking him out. But his words haunts on Ranma's mind. It would explain why his mother was so angry for Benji being sleeping away.

Ranma runs back to his house and hears Nodoka outburst. "Why you aren't doing it anymore!" she screams. "I told you already that I didn't wanted! The first time was for you to see him with out doing stupid things and the second you forced me and bribed me!" Benji replies. "So? I am giving you house, food, training and tons of other things! The least that you could do is having sex with me to repay!" she shouts back. "I never asked to you take me in! It was your idea and I let clear that I wasn't going to do it anymore! And if you think that by giving me those you can order me around you are damn wrong!" Benji shouts back tossing his cell phone on the floor.

He moves to his room and picks up all his belongings that he either gained from other people but Nodoka and the ones that he bought on his own money like his anime collection. He sends it to his hidden weapons space and leaves the house. Nodoka who watched all now stares in shock Ranma also stares in shock from behind a bush.

Ranma gets up but hesitate in what to do. He looks at his mother and to where Benji left. Ranma bolts after Benji. "Ranma! Don't leave me! Don't leave me all alone again! Not you too!" she shouts to the running martial artist. She falls on her knees crying over her own stupidity and selfish actions.

Ranma founds Benji midway to the Nekohanten. "DIE BENJI!" Ranma shouts packing a flying kick on the distracted Brazilian. Benji hits a car and jumps out from it before Ranma attacked again. By the anger on the younger teen eyes Benji can tell that he found about Nodoka.

In few minutes the word that Ranma and Benji are fighting all out spread thru Nerima. The Tendos run there to see so does Genma who woke. The amazons go there too and see Benji and Ranma fighting on a parking lot that was almost empty. Everything inside it is destroyed.

The two martial artists are bruised and with the clothes torn in many places. Ranma keeps attack and Benji blocking and packing an occasional counter attack. "They have become skilled." Cologne says seeing the two. Genma is cheering to Ranma beats Benji so he can extract his revenge from the wounded and unconscious Brazilian. But Benji was proving to Ranma that he is a harder match than he first thought.

Benji kicks Ranma away and jumps away few meters away. "Learn this to you begin to evolve." Benji thinks pulling his right hand back. "Furia ardente!" Benji shouts tossing at Ranma a red ki ball. Ranma stares at it for a second before blocking it. The ball explodes covering Ranma with smoke, debris fly from the ground zero. Cologne stares at Benji shocked. He had surpassed her expectations.

"Now that was a really interesting move." Ranma says rubbing his sore and hurt arms. "Don't mind in me borrowing it." He shouts doing the same moves as Benji. Benji deflects it to the sky. "Not bad. But kind of weak." Benji replies. And Ranma keeps using the Furia ardente.

After few blasts and destroyed property later Ranma and Benji are facing the other in basic stances. "So feeling better now?" Benji asks to Ranma. "Way better. I felt that my anger was drained away from me." Ranma replies. "It was. The Furia ardente or burning rage feeds in your anger, it turns your anger ki in a blast with the same power of the anger." Benji explains. "So now that you are calmer want to chat?"

"Sure thing. I feel better now that we beated the other and I unleashed my anger." Ranma replies. "I buy you some ramen and we talk about that thing." Benji nods and they walk to the Nekohanten. "Ranma! Don't you dare to walk with him like that! Avenge me!" Genma waves a sign with those words. "Twin burning rage!" Benji and Ranma shout tossing each an energy ball that hits the panda man.

They walk away leaving the badly burnt man behind. Kasumi and the others walk away too deciding to give to the two brunettes a time to settle things. And Kasumi sees the two walking away, Benji is with his arm around Ranma's shoulders and Ranma is making gestures with his hands while talking. She can't help in seeing them as two brothers who just settled off a quarrel.

They move to a ramen restaurant. "So why you did that with my mother?" Ranma asks to Benji. "The first time had two reasons. The first was to make her agree with my terms to taking her to see you; the second was to remove the hunger of not having sex for years making her more reasonable. But it was her who began it. The second time she forced me to do it to torture Genma. I agreed that he deserved but I wasn't all that willing to do it. She played the card of telling you if I didn't do it. So I agreed and she gave me money thinking that I would keep doing it. But I made clear that I didn't wanted." Benji answers. "I understand that your mother has needs and that is why I agreed on the first time. But she seems to think that she owns me because I am living with her and that to keep my honor I should do her. If I cared about honor I wouldn't have done her because she was married." Ranma nods understanding. "Why you haven't told me?" Ranma asks. "You would really understand the whys of it back then? Ranma you are by far stronger and more skilled than I am. You could got killed me back then. Yes I was scared of telling you. How I would tell to my best friend that I had sex with his mother to make her able to meet him after ten years." Benji answers.

"I can understand. Sounds really bad. But while we fought I kept thinking it was better you than someone else. It was better someone that I trust than a total stranger that could take advantage from my mother." Ranma replies. "Part of me was jealous even thought I don't know why." Ranma adds mentally.

"But I was angry because of what she did and what you did. But specially because she drove you out home." Ranma continues. "I will just sleep around for a while." Benji says. "It is not really a problem. But she must to learn that she can't force things to happen by using the honor card specially when the other person doesn't care about it." Ranma nods agreeing. "I would love not having people using it against me all the time. At least lately they haven't." he adds.

Later they take a bath in a public bathroom. Meanwhile Nodoka is crying on Kazumi's shoulder for driving both Ranma and Benji away. "Auntie you understand that by doing that you caused to them to fight. They seem to have worked it out. But you have lost the trust from Benji and weakened Ranma' trust toward you." Kasumi says. Nodoka nods. "I know!" she exclaims sobbing. "But I needed it so much! It has been so long since I had close human contact! I am starving for affection in everyway that I can get!"

Kasumi sooths the older woman understanding her. "Auntie I can understand that you longs for affection and human warmth. But it was wrong what you did. We both know that Benji made himself clear that the two events that happened between the two of you wasn't going to repeat." Kasumi says. "He wants to you found someone that will make you truly happy."

Nodoka holds Kasumi tighter and keeps crying. Nabiki just returned from the hospital where Genma was taken, she made sure to keep him chained in a bed, unable to get painkillers and to be isolated in the mental ward. The panda made a bad situation even worse as usual.

Two days later Nodoka is cursing her fate once again. Ranma decided to tag along with Benji and they are living on a small and cheap hotel. Ranma is trying to master the burning rage but with out using rage. Since Benji explained that it could be used with any emotion as long was really intense.

Cologne was overseeing the training on the back of the Nekohanten. She is still surprised with Benji ability to create a brand new movement and giving to Ranma hints to make it one of his own. But she began to wonder if Benji had the knowledge of the Shi Shi Hokodan. Knowing the Brazilian ninja he might really had it.

Cologne knows that isn't all that hard create a move variation of the Shi Shi Hokodan, but he used a totally different stance and he wasn't enraged when he tossed the attack. So it was a brand new variation of it. And that adding with the Amazon training that Ranma was gaining was making him a even better fighter. And by consequence Benji was also improving. Cologne sighs because she can't force them to marry into the tribe anymore. Benji by being blooded, Ranma because would make him run away.

Ryoga who just arrived from getting lost trying to go to a bathroom returns and ask to Cologne over a technique that he learned, not knowing that she was thinking about it few minutes before.

Few weeks later on the school they found the principal Kuno. And with the combined efforts from Benji and Nabiki they toss him on the jail by child negligence and attempt to assault, since he attacked Benji and Ranma many times trying to cut the hair from them. Benji knows that sooner or later he will return but for a while he will be out of the way.

Little did they know is that Kuno had hired a teacher that was famous because she cleaned out three bad schools. And the arrival from that teacher is a surprise for Benji since he hadn't seen anywhere on his world how she was introduced on the Ranma world. He only knew her from fics that he had read.

Ninomiya Hinako introduces herself to the class, Benji is surprised with her arrival and he hopes that nothing goes wrong since she is a kind of vampire. What Benji doesn't know is that with out Happosai panty raids and since everyone is behaving Hinako doesn't have reason to drain anyone.

Things flows well for few more days until Nabiki by Nodoka's request approaches Ranma and Benji. "I understand that you two are still angry and hurt from auntie's behavior but she is really sad and sorry for what she did. She is staying in the dojo because she doesn't like staying on the house all-alone. She knows that she screwed up. And she knows that it isn't like when you two are out doing your business but you will return at night. She knows that you two aren't going back because of her." Nabiki says to them in their classroom during the lunch break.

"What she did was wrong Nabiki." Ranma replies. "Benji is the only person that I call of friend with out worries and I can trust my back to him. And she drove him away. I understand her needs but she was wrong. She said that wanted to adopt him but she can't have him as a son and a lover at the same time." Benji nods agreeing. "His words." He adds.

"I also know that and now she also knows it. Give her another chance. Benji you know better than anyone how she changed to meet Ranma. You know that she can change to let her prove that she is changed now." Nabiki says to them. "Fine. We will go back tomorrow since it will be Sunday but if she is pretending or try using the honor to make me or Ranma do something I will leave again for good." Benji replies to Nabiki. "I will tell her that." She says to him. "Tell her that if she causes Benji to leave I will leave with him. If she try forces him to do her will she for sure will try forcing me too." Ranma says to Nabiki. "She is mother and I love her. But I don't have memories from her when a child. All the ones that I have were after we met when Benji introduced us. But if I lived with out a mother all this time I can live with out a mother for the rest of my live."

Nabiki nods. "I will tell her that too." She says. "But give her some slack we know that she lived considering her honor above anything. It takes time to change her way of thinking." "We are already giving her another chance. We are considering that." Benji and Ranma replies. Nabiki nods and walks away. They don't notice that Hinako heard them. And she is thinking of Benji and Ranma as bad students to making their mother suffer for a reason that she doesn't know about. But she doesn't care a bad student is a bad student.

The black haired duo moves to the Nekohanten. Benji to work and Ranma to kill time since he has nothing better to do. Ryoga is lost somewhere in the universe, Mousse isn't attacking Ranma in the flick of an hat and taking out the problems with Nodoka everything is rather calm. And Ranma found himself bored.

He is currently randomly hearing songs from Benji's MP3 player. And he had to admit that he had good ones there and the Sakura Taisen ones is really interesting. Shampoo is happy just because Ranma is on the café. Cologne is also content because of that, she knows that familiarity is the key of a good relation and if Ranma hangs in the Nekohanten he might fall for Shampoo.

And on the next day after a very long conversation Ranma and Benji agree to return to the house. And the duo moves the things that they took from the house back after passing on the hotel. Hinako is plotting a way to get Benji and Ranma while eating okonomiakis on the Ucchan's, where Konatsu is waitressing for Ukyo in the exchange of minimal wage and lodging.

In the hospital Genma receives two visits, one beats the hell out of him and changes him into a panda before leaving. The other says something to Genma who nods and is taken away by the visitor.

End of the chapter eleven:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank to HaruNatsu, DarkSide Blues, Dairokkan, Darth Hawk 32, Isumo 1849, Chemical Love, Tatsu-ZZmage, ColdCypher, Camping'Carl, michael68, Shakeval, angel61991, anss123, Paul Cousins, goku90504, KiminaTheGuardian, Ryo Dragonfang, C. Rose, Siberian-Troll and Ranma hibiki for the reviews and incentive. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile. I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	12. Monster versus Predator

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name-calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

Author notes: First I want to apologize with everyone that was waiting for this story update, I have been really busy with my school and work so I didn't had much time to update anything. This chapter is one of the group of chapters that I had wrote but not posted, so any style or grammar changes that occurred on my style might not appear until I post a brand newly written chapter. Once again sorry for taking so long to update the story I hope that everyone enjoy it.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter twelve: Curse against Curse Part one: Monster versus Predator

Three days passed since Benji and Ranma returned to Nodoka's house. Mousse was found in his duck form, beaten and tied up in pantyhose. But that isn't the end of the bad things Ryoga was found on his pig form in the same way as Mousse. And Cologne got news that someone converted Happosai back on his old state and the freak is missing on the world but the promise of revenge were heard by the amazons who where glomped by him while he recharged himself.

Everyone is gathered on the Tendo house. All the news of bad things reached them. Genma was missing, Ryoga and Mousse being attacked, Happosai escape and a new one the Jusenkyo guide called informing that the guest-book of the cursed springs were stolen. Benji is thinking in what could have caused all. But he knew that the girls and most of them was safe since when the excursion of putting plaques on the springs none of them signed the book.

The entire group of martial artists friends of Ranma are in there readying themselves for battle. Even Konatsu and Ukyo. Kasumi is serving green tea to everyone and iced tea to Benji and Ranma who acquired a liking for the sweet, cool and refreshing occidental tea. "This is a very serious matter for all of us, specially the ones who left the name on the rooster. Ranma is the only one that we know that hasn't be attacked yet. The rest of us didn't signed when we went to the accursed training grounds." Cologne says. "Both Mousse and Ryoga said that a demon attacked them."

"Demon!" Benji exclaims. "Wings, horns, tail…grouf…." Cologne dumps over Benji his own iced tea when noticing that the ninja recalled of something and was say on loud forgetting his condition. Now a soaked black wolf is glaring at Cologne. "His idea of using the hidden weapons technique on his clothes to avoid losing or ripping them on the changes really work." Nabiki says seeing the fully undressed wolf.

Benji moves to the furo to change. After a quick bath to removed the sugared tea from his body Benji now in his clothes again sees Cologne waiting in the front of the changing room. "Talk now." She says. "It is a man called Pantyhose Tato. The old leech named him because he was the first to bath the newborn. But he bathed him on a cursed spring of the drowned snowman that was riding an ox carrying a crane and a ell. So he is like a flying minotaur. He wants to make Happosai change his name." Benji explains to Cologne.

She sighs she recalls of a village with those traditions. "He must be strong as the cursed creatures that he got." She muses. "He is." Benji replies. "If Happosai was still a good monk he would gladly change his name, but he is missing and evil." She nods agreeing the situation is complex.

The sound of a wall being torn apart reaches them the duo runs to the living room and see Taro attacking. It is raining outside and the cursed ones are changed. "Cologne give me a thrust!" Benji shouts before changing. She nods and Benji leaps, Cologne gives a strong pull on the black wolf.

Benji flies into Taro and bites him on the shoulder. The cursed man roars in pain with the wolf's bite. And the sudden weight of the wolf makes the flying monster fall on the garden. Benji let go of his pray and gives a jump back growling menacing to Taro who is trying to recover from the fall.

Benji attacks again; he dodges a punch from Taro and bites him in the left leg. A snap is heard and the wolf backs away from the minotaur. Tato falls on his knees with his leg broken because Benji's powerful bite. "Wow, Benji is kicking that demon ass." Shampoo says seeing the damages that the cursed ninja is causing on the minotaur.

Before Taro can set off flight Benji jumps to rip off his wings, but the minotaur foresaw that and attacks with his horns. Benji is tossed against a wall because the force of the impact, with his right shoulder bleeding from a deep cut. Benji gets up and charges at Taro, but the minotaur flies away before being attacked.

"Easy Benji he is gone!" Ranma says holding Benji who is throatily growling to the fleeing minotaur. "We have to treat your wounds." Benji strop growling and moves to the house with Ranma's help. Mousse is helping Soun to repair the hole on the roof and wall. Kasumi pours warm water over Benji triggering his change.

"Good, you kept your clothing above the waist on the hidden space." Cologne praises him. "The wound haven't got anything vital or important. It will heal fast. It is just deep. Mousse my spice box." Mousse produces a large spice box from his sleeves and hands to Cologne. "Here honored elder." He says. Cologne takes it from him and picks one. "Kasumi boil some water and bring it here." The elder says. "Nabiki get the first aid kit." The two Tendos nod and obey.

Getting the box from Nabiki Cologne cleans the wound; she pours some of the content of the spice shaker on the wound. Benji hisses with the pain of the contact. "It stings I know. It will prevent from getting infected and will heal it sooner." Cologne says pouring some of the spice in a teacup and filling with the water that Kasumi boiled. The spice fully dissolves on the water. "Drink this slowly." She says after dressing Benji's wound and letting the tea cool off a little.

"I am rather impressed." Soun says slapping the table. "Benji is rather strong and took care of that demon all by himself on his cursed form. A truly skilled martial artist." Cologne chuckles, while Benji focus solely in drinking the still too hot but overly sweet tea. "That wasn't martial arts. That was mostly instinctive hunting attacks. The creature is like a minotaur and minotaurs are half men half cow. And wolfs eat cows, ox, and other similar animals. I am sure that the cursed one felt a primitive fear in seeing disciple in his cursed form." She says laughing.

Either way everyone on the room was impressed with it. "During the attack he dropped this." Nodoka says showing the guest-book from Jusenkyo. "There are many names risked and only two left with risking. Ranma's and someone else that I can't read." Cologne takes it. "It is Happosai." She says with out reading. She already knows it and was the perfect excuse for it. "I am betting that it was the old freak who did something to that cursed thing." Ranma comments.

"We all agree with that." Everyone else but Benji and Cologne says. "Since we doesn't know the whereabouts of the old enemy or the goals of that cursed person we must stay together to avoid problems. The disciple will be fully healed on the morning thanks to my healing spice. But the wounds that he gave on the cursed one will take much longer to heal. We know that a wolf bite is strong enough to break bones and we all heard it breaking when he did bite the leg of the cursed one. We have sometime to plan things." Cologne says to them.

Everyone nods at Cologne words. "Mousse you will come with me to the Nekohanten to gather weapons for the battle. Everyone else who needs to gather anything from they own houses do it now since there won't be an attack today." The elder Chinese says. Once again everyone nods and Ukyo and Konatsu leave to the restaurant to gather they own things. Ranma and Nodoka move to they house pick things too.

Benji remains on the Tendo house under Kasumi's attentive care. Nabiki is calling he repair crew and Soun is getting ready to the afternoon classes. Benji is sited on near of the dinning table looking at the TV. "You did very well Benji." Kasumi says placing a bowl filled with rice crackers on the reach of his left hand and sits besides him. "Rest today so tomorrow you are fully healed." He nods picking one cracker.

"It have some meat here Kasumi?" he asks munching the cracker. "I have few steaks on the fridge want me to prepare some for you?" she answers. "There isn't need to prepare them just add a little seasoning and get it for me raw." He replies. She nods understanding his needs.

She leaves for the kitchen and few minutes later she returns with a plate filled with raw steaks. Benji picks one and rips a chunk of it and eats it. Kasumi sits with a smile and looks at the TV. Benji eats the meat and the crackers with hunger while they wait for the others to return.

On the next day before the breakfast Benji is being examined by Cologne, taking out a patch of lighter skin on his back on the shoulder where the wound used to be there is nothing there. "Fully healed." She says. Benji puts on his shirts and moves his arm a little. Ranma is rather impressed with the spice efficacy and he isn't the only one.

After the breakfast Benji, Konatsu, Nabiki, Ranma, Shampoo and Ukyo go to the school. Ryoga stays on the house to protect Kasumi, along with Mousse and Cologne. Soun is giving his classes as usual. During the classes Hinako keeps looking at Benji and Ranma, the two can feel her stares. Benji is hiding his uneasiness knowing that Hinako is up to something.

And she keeps torpedoing the duo with all sorts of class related questions that the duo manages to get them right to her anger. She even drains a student that complained over the intense interrogation of the two martial artists. At the lunch hour part of the Nerima wrecking crew which Benji makes part after his fight with Ranma after the pigtailed teen found that Benji nailed his mother twice, are having lunch together. Ukyo didn't have okonomiaki to Benji happiness thanks to Kasumi and Nodoka's power bento.

Even Shampoo gained one and she was impressed with the size and the amount of food inside. "How auntie and Kasumi do it? It must have at least one kilo of food here!" Ukyo asks to Benji and Ranma. "Anything goes martial arts of power bento making, a subdivision of the anything goes art of martial cooking." Ranma and Benji replies as one. "Okay and why Benji's bento has at least twice more meat than ours?" Ukyo asks to them. "I/He is a meat eating predator. I/He needs lots of animal protein on my/his diet." Benji and Ranma replies in stereo again.

"You two are scarring me." Ukyo says to the duo that grins in the same way. "You are not the only one girlfriend." Shampoo says to Ukyo. They chuckle and begin eating. Hinako keeps staring at Benji and Ranma. "Yo sensei you want some?" Benji asks to Hinako. "The way that you are glaring at me must mean that you forgot your own lunch and you are hungry."

Hinako blushes because the others students hide they chuckles at his words and she knows that she can't just drain him since he was offering her food. She looks away and picks her own lunch box. "That was low." Ranma whispers to Benji. "Good work." Benji smiles. "I know and thanks." He replies returning to eat his lunch.

And the day continues with more bombs tossed by Hinako and defused by Benji and Ranma. And after the classes she makes an excuse to drag Benji to the teacher's room. Benji follows her and she sits on her desk. "It came to my knowledge that you have engaged in sexual relations with an adult. And I want you to name that person and tell you that is wrong for you who is underage do such a thing now I will drain you as punishment for being a bad student." She says picking a five-yen coin. "You are wrong over lots of things." Benji says taking the coin from her. "First of all it was consented relations between two understanding adults." "You aren't an adult." She shots back picking another coin. "Yes I am. I have twenty one years old even thought I am looking as a seventeen or eighteen years old." Benji replies showing her his identity and Japanese driver's license.

"I am only studying here because my visa requires me to have Japanese education." Benji continues pocketing his documents when Hinako stopped staring at them. "And I am a gentleman and I don't tell with who I have slept or what we have done. That is between me and the lady who shares the bed with me. Now if you excuse me I have to work."

"Wait! If you are an adult you are in even more problems if you are sleeping with Tendo Nabiki, she is a minor!" she counters taking her coin. "First all the rumors of a intimate relationship between me and Nabiki are only rumors. Second she isn't a minor since she completed eighteen years old one month before I even arrived in Japan." Benji replies shooting Hinako down. "And I am leaving since I have more important things to do." Hinako is left shocked behind. "Nice counters. Too bad that she forgot that we told her over his situation." Few teachers say to each other.

Benji meets the others on the front gate and tells them what happened to the amusement of them. They move to the Tendo dojo where they will try to found a good way to deal with Taro.

After two days on the Tendo dojo they decide to break up to they own houses again. Taro would take a long while to heal and since nothing was happening Cologne suggested to break up since the café needed to be reopened. Ukyo agreed with her own restaurant and the routine is restored.

Far from there Taro is healing his wounds in a cabin. But his desire for revenge grows stronger especially to Benji who broke his leg and severely wounded his shoulder. And that is what he needed to return to Nerima with more determination.

One week later Benji and Ranma are in a sauna in the training hall that Nodoka had build, resting after a sparring section. "What is wrong Ranma? You seems troubled by something lately." Benji says to the younger martial artist. "It is nothing serious." Ranma replies trying to deny. "If wasn't serious you wouldn't be seeming troubled. You can talk with me if you want to. You know that I won't say a thing to anyone." Benji says.

"I know that you won't but I don't feel ease to speak about it." Ranma replies embarrassed. "It is sex related?" Benji asks. Ranma blushes madly and leaps backwards defensively. "How you know that!" Ranma asks starring at the other brunette. "Considering your age, the fact that more than seventy percent of your interactions are with females, you were chased by a handful of girls and few more things is easy to tell." Benji replies with a smile. "It is natural have questions about that."

Ranma sits down impressed with the calm on his friend. For himself sex a very embarrassing and touchy subject that Benji seems to accept with out troubles at all and he never used the contents of they chats against him or even threatened to spread it to anyone who wants to hear it.

"I have this dream in the past week that is bothering me." Ranma says blushing a lot. "Well Ranma is only natural to a young man as you have sex dreams. I had them myself when in your age and honestly I still have them once and a while." Benji replies in a casual way. "But is really embarrassing. And also there is who is on it." Ranma blabs embarrassed. "Well Ranma sex is something that can be embarrassing if you are caught having it or see someone having it. But it is something natural, normal and that everyone does. And about who is on it there isn't problems in that, it is a dream as long you know that is a dream there isn't harm on that. Attractive girls surround you and it is natural that you end dreaming in having sex with one or more of them. And considering your curse wouldn't be odd if you dreamt about males too. But that doesn't mean that you should be a girl or gay. It happens with many people and is normal the teens when a person haven't decided they sexual preferences." Benji explains to Ranma, who is blushing like a stop sign.

"And a way to stop those dreams is masturbating." Benji adds to Ranma who blushes even more and stares at Benji. "It is also something very normal and everyone does even thought they deny it." Ranma looks at Benji. "I am not asking you to do or tell me that you do I am only giving you an advice. You are free to take it." Benji adds. "Well I am going to take a shower."

Benji leaves the sauna leaving Ranma behind. "The problem of this dream is who is on it with me." Ranma whispers to himself. "A dream of a three way with you and mother and the odd is that I change into a girl and when we was about to do it I wake." Ranma leaves the sauna and the confession behind trying to not think about it.

End of the chapter twelve:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed this story. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile. I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	13. Unmasked Predators Kasumi’s bad side

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name-calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter thirteen: Curse against Curse Part two: Unmasked Predators. Kasumi's bad side

Time passes and Nerima is peaceful, the spring comes and goes and the summer arrives. Soun is still worried because Akane is away doing just God knows what. Genma is missed and Soun is the only who cares about it. Kasumi and Nabiki are a little worried about Akane but since she left on a training trip there isn't much to worry them.

Still over most of the Nerima crew martial artists a heavy cloud of worry hangs on the air. Benji and Cologne are discussing few things on the Nekohanten that was closed for inventory. "The Kunos are missing have few months, then Akane goes on a trip and doesn't send any news, Genma also vanished from the hospital and then someone aids Happosai to escape. The space between Kunos and Akane vanishing from Nerima had months of space between them. But Genma and Happosai were too close. But they might be linked." Benji says to Cologne.

"Well it is a fact that three out of those four hate and want to get revenge on you. Genma for the beating, castration and humiliation, Akane because you made her see how she is and she blames you for her being as she is, Kuno for the constant beatings, public humiliations, kicks on the groin and preventing him from getting Ranma on his female form. Other thing that they have in common is that they blain someone else for their failures, problems and wrong doings." Cologne says to him. "Akane more than the others since she did that to Ranma and to you. And now she thinks that is your fault that she is like that, not hers."

Benji nods agreeing. "So you the idea that they might be together sounds plausible?" Benji asks. "I would say that sounds too logical to not be possible. And if they found someone who would gather them together and keep them together it is even more likely. The person who kidnapped Ranma and the others months ago could be gathering them." Cologne replies.

Benji sighs. "This is too annoying. There is an unknown evil acting up and that evil might be gathering some of the most powerful martial artists from the planet to be part of their evil forces." Benji says. "By the way elder you know something about a open water kettle?" Cologne looks at him. "Yes I do know that." She says to her. "Well give me the map. If I am not wrong someone named Herb will come looking for it. He is from the Musk dynasty, I don't know the details of it but I know that he will need it. And I heard that he is powerful, we could use an ally of that caliber." Benji explains to Cologne.

Cologne eyes Benji with a unemotional mask. Inwardly she was surprised, he is not even sure if there will be something coming but he is already planning in bringing allies on his side and not common allies, but very powerful ones. She can tell that it wasn't the training or his life with them who made him think like that, but something that he already had.

"I will get the map, you take Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse with you on the journey. If the Musk warriors appear while you are on the quest I will hold them here for you." She says moving to her room.

On the next morning Benji, Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse leave on the journey to get the open water kettle. For them is only a training trip that Cologne ordered to be taken. The journey is easy and the only problem was a handful of monkeys that attacked Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse. The trio wasn't content because Benji were left unharmed, until he changes and with a loud howl makes all the monkeys run away.

They return one week later to Nerima with the kettle and Ryoga and Mousse with broken hearts since they thought that the kettle would cure them. Ranma wasn't all disappointed since no one said that the kettle would cure them. And Benji said that the kettle was a trading chip so he believed on him.

Cologne is rather impressed with the deed of the group. Now they would have to keep the kettle safe until the musk appears wanting it. And then they would have to negotiate to get it. And with out the constant menace of multiple suitors, killer rivals and crazy martial artists Benji and the others constantly fight each other in all out battle royal combats in order to get stronger. That was Cologne's idea the group was strong as they are but they need to be much stronger.

The girls and Konatsu train by themselves since they by nature are weaker than men. But sometimes they join the main group in the battle royal. And nearly every time Benji and Ranma team up and beat everyone else with they combined styles. And because Ranma and Benji actually trust each other they know that they don't have to worry in watching his own back because the other will.

Cologne is evaluating the group progress and she is content with the results, tossing a smart, but unpredictable fighter as Benji on the middle of the overly proud and unwilling to lose group make the entire group run up to catch up. Ryoga, Ranma and Benji mastered they own emotion based ki attack. Shi Shi Hokodan, Mouko Takabisha and Furia Ardente. The others are still trying to figure how use it but they are learning fast. Benji and Ranma are getting really good in armed combat. Ryoga is a heavy armored war tank of flesh that hardly feels the blows that he takes. Mousse is a Swiss army knife fused with a machine gun thanks to his hidden weapon style. Konatsu is now a master of her art thanks to Shiaki and Benji helping her to polish her skills and giving her even better ones. Shampoo and Ukyo are masters on they own weapons now, and they are much faster thanks to the forceful training and the hard fights.

Most of the group is currently on the Furinkan high school. It is the last day of the class before the summer vacations. Hinako is angry since she still hasn't found a way to drain Benji with a excuse for doing so. The last ten minutes of the last class are passing and unless she found something she will either have to drain him on the vacation or wait until they are over.

On the last minute of the class a wall explodes. Most of the students hide to protect themselves. Taro on his cursed form appears. Benji is the first to charge the flying minotaur. Ranma, Shampoo and Ukyo follow him and they managed to make the cursed creature fall on the ground. They jump out from him just in time to avoid a huge sweep or an arm that would have hitted them all. Hinako jump out of the window now with a nice excuse to drain all of them. But Taro's sweep hitted her.

Benji tackles Taro on the knees making the minotaur fall. Benji is suddenly splashed with cold water changing him into his cursed form. Taro grins at the wolf before tossing him into a wall. Benji spins on the air and breaks the impact hitting the wall with his feet. He bounces on the wall and dashes to Taro.

The minotaur attacks the wolf that jumps over his arm and bites him on the shoulder and rips a nice chunk of flesh from him. Benji runs off before spitting it. Taro is howling with pain and anger at the wound. Ranma and the others are busy helping the students to escape from the battle.

Benji is growling menacing at Taro. The minotaur realizes the mistake that was changing Benji into his cursed form as his own cursed for hesitates to fight him because the instinctive fear of wolfs. Benji charges at Taro. He dodges an arm sweep and is about to broke Taro's leg again when Hinako blast him with the Happoh No-Yen Coin Return, that gives taro time enough to grab Benji on his huge hands.

Benji curses his fate. And Ranma moves to attack Taro but Hinako steps in front of him, so Ranma attacks Hinako. Taro smiles with his bull face while squeezing Benji. "Damn… I can't do anything now. I can't bite him, and I don't have hands to claw him or hit him…wait…I am a werewolf…Just focus in changing…I have to change into Crinos…" he thinks now focusing on changing.

Taro stares as Benji's energy surrounds him. He tosses the wolf away. Benji lands on his feet, now a three meters tall biped cross of wolf and man. His legs are like of an wolf but longer and stronger looking, his torso and chest resemble more of a human but much broader and stronger than a human, with human like arms and hands, with a wolf like head. Knowing the impact of his form Benji let out a loud, huge, deep and throatily howl. Taro shivers with fear and he isn't the only one fears the huge black werewolf.

Even thought Taro is at least twice taller and larger than Benji, the werewolf was a very menacing sight. "That must be the coolest thing that I have ever saw…" Ranma mutters amazed with the transformation. Benji charges at Taro, who froze scared overruled by his instincts. The massive tackle of a three meters tall and at least three hundred kilos werewolf makes the huge minotaur slams into a wall.

And the two cursed men, now mythical creatures fight with rage. Ranma is fending off Hinako who wants to drains himself and Benji. Shampoo and Ukyo are helping the students to escape. "Why you are attacking us teacher, we haven't done anything wrong." Ranma says to Hinako while not giving any battle aura. "You two are bad students." Hinako replies once again trying to drain Ranma.

Trapped against a wall Taro tries to fly and attack Benji from above. As the minotaur gains height Benji uses the wall as leverage and jumps grabbing Taro's feet. Benji spins his body on the air. "Out of the way Ranma!" he shouts in a deep roar like voice. Ranma jumps in time to avoid a high speed Taro from hitting him. But it hits Hinako fully. Benji lands smoothly so does Ranma.

"Nice change." Ranma says to Benji. "Thanks. I burned lots of ki for it, but it doesn't need any to keep it." Benji replies. Hinako and Taro untangles themselves and groggily get up. "Give up you two. There isn't need to fight." Ranma says to them. "Happosai is missing. And we are good students. So there aren't reasons for fighting."

Taro replies is a head on charge. Benji and Ranma leap out of the way of it. Ranma with Benji giving him a thrust attack Hinako who was about to give a Happoh five-yen satsu. Benji lands in top of Taro and claws the minotaur back and wings. Benji gets a firm grip on Taro's wings. The minotaur senses what he will do next and tries hard to removes Benji from his back. But it is too late.

Taro roars in pain while Benji rips off his wings with his claws. The howls of pain of Taro are surpassed by Benji's howls of satisfaction. Hinako froze at the sight of the werewolf tossing the ripped wings on the floor and the minotaur shivering in pain with blood gushing from his wounds.

Cologne and the others arrived at the moment when Benji ripped off Taro's wings. Ryoga is shocked and surprised with Benji. Mousse stares content of not being Benji's enemy. With Ranma distracted Hinako drains his energy and then drains Benji. But Benji keeps standing as unaffected. "Why you don't fall!" she shouts draining him. Benji charges at Hinako and slashes her with his claws. She screams with pain clutching her stomach. "Enough disciple!" Cologne says to Benji who was about to bite Hinako's head off. "You defeated Taro and your vampire teacher. There isn't need to kill them."

Benji tosses Hinako over Taro. Nodoka gives to Benji a kettle and he changes back to his human form. His shirt gets stained with blood. His black fur hid his wounds. Nodoka changes Taro and Mousse bind him. "Ranma you are okay?" Benji asks to the younger martial artist. "I feel tired but I am fine." Ranma replies. "And you?" "Well I have been better, being crushed and scratched isn't nice. But that guy is way worse than I am." Benji answers.

The Nerima wrecking crew leaves the school taking Hinako and Taro as prisoners. No one dared to go against them, because they was excellent martial artists and because Benji's new reputation as a huge werewolf. On the Nekohanten Cologne treats the wounds of Hinako and Taro, with Shampoo's help. Kasumi is patching up Ranma and Benji.

Taro and Hinako are still in shock because of the severity of the wounds. But Cologne keeps Taro tied and far from cold water and removed from Hinako all the coins that she had with her. "I know that I am not the only one who will say this but that change was something impressive." Kasumi says to Benji.

"Well I just recalled that I am a werewolf, so I could change into that shape. Crinos, the middle of a man and a wolf. I used to stay as a wolf. But it cost a lot of energy to change." Benji says to Kasumi. "And Hinako drained a lot too. I still don't get it why I could still stand and fight."

"That is simple disciple." Cologne says walking into the restaurant. "Your body is used to work with a very little energy. Barely enough to survive. That because you came from a place where martial arts like ours and people like us aren't common. Since you gained lots of energy thru your trainings, that extra energy is stored to be used in combat. But you work with the minimal of the emergency reserve when comparing to Ranma."

Benji nods understanding, it did sounded logical. "So Benji got a cool second shape when in his cursed form. That is awesome." Ranma says. "And I am stuck as a girl." "Think a little Ranma. You can pass as human in both of your forms. I am a beast and a monster in my cursed form." Benji says to Ranma. "Putting on that way kind of sounds bad. But I think that it is cool." Ranma replies.

"Anyway, don't you think that was too drastic to rip out that poor boy wings?" Nodoka asks to Benji. "Not at all. He would escape and tried to go to the line of the students who were leaving the school. He wanted to get an hostage." Benji replies in a serious tone. " It is true." Ukyo says. "I saw it. He tried twice come to our side."

Nodoka sighs, deep on her heart she felt bad to the young man who now lies on the back of the restaurant strongly tied and missing parts of himself. But she had to admit that he tried to shield himself behind a poor person who doesn't know how to fight he got what he deserved. "We will question them after they are stronger from the beating." Cologne says to them. "Now we must recover our strength." "Then I wouldn't mind having something to eat." Benji and Ranma say as one. Nodoka nods and with Cologne approval she moves to the kitchen with Kasumi.

Even thought the match came up on the news, Benji is surprised to see that on the next day everyone forgot about it. "Nerima is the eye of chaos. You know it. People here protect themselves by forgetting all those things that they can't understand or don't want to see. Is the way of those with weak energy to protect themselves." Cologne explains to Benji that asked why of that.

With help of her spices she got all the truth from Taro, not that she needed it. And Cologne decided to seal Hinako's aura drain skills. And with Shampoo help to press the points she will apply the treatment. Taro is still enraged and ordering to Happosai be surrendered to him and the wolf demon to come to be defeated by him. Cologne can see on Taro eyes the beginning of madness. And she uses the Amazon shiatsu technique of memory erasing to remove all Taro's memories from Nerima and everyone that he met there.

And they ship him to China as a dangerous prisoner. Everyone pities over Taro's fate but they all could see that the part time minotaur arrogance was turning into madness after losing to Benji in two brutal times. Hinako complains over the treatment but a steady supplies of sweets and anime makes her quickly forget that.

One month passes and Hinako is also released and brainwashed to forget the incident, the memories where replaced by a wonderful vacation in a sweet factory where she could eat as much as she wanted. She is now looking around her early twenties better than when she was with the aura sucking.

But the crew didn't got the vacation they wanted. On the following day that they released Hinako Happosai appeared and began roaring the town for underwear and revenge on Benji. And somehow he heard about Ranma being the true heir of the anything goes as well cursed into turning a girl. Resuming the chaos, or at least part of it returned to Nerima. And day after day Benji and Ranma faced the at least three hundred years old pervert.

And to worse a bad situation the gambler king came to get Ucchan's and the Tendo dojo. A combined effort between Benji and Nabiki made him go away in shame and with a promise to never again gamble with anyone. That after Ranma and Soun lost the Tendo and the Himura houses.

After those two rushed weeks a certain fact that everyone ignored came to light thanks to Nabiki. Doctor Tofu had left Nerima and closed the clinic that was bought recently and that is why Nabiki found it. She did a little research and found that he left about the same time as Akane.

And because of that Benji, Kasumi, Nabiki and Cologne are having a meeting on the Tendo house that was empty thanks to Happosai that made Ranma and Soun chase him. "So you think that Tofu leaving was somehow connected to Akane leaving?" Benji asks to Nabiki. "Yes." She replies. "Kasumi will give more details about it."

Benji looks at Kasumi; he can tell that wasn't pretty. "I know that you are aware that Akane liked Doctor Tofu." Kasumi says to Benji. "She never grew out of that love for him. That is one of the main reasons that she is like she is. But other of the reasons if that Tofu also liked her."

Benji is impressed with Kasumi's words, as everyone on his world who have read the manga of Ranma he thought that Tofu loved Kasumi. "The reason that Doctor Tofu gets all troubled and funny when I am around is because what I did to him when I found that he was very intimate with Akane when she was young. She declared herself to him and he began a secret relation with her. I am sure that someone mature as you and elder Cologne can understand the kind of relation that I am speaking about." Kasumi continues with a hint of an annoyed tone and that meant to everyone that Kasumi was rather angry.

"You are telling me that the doctor was having sex with a kid?" Benji asks rather surprised. "That is a crime." Cologne nods agreeing. "I only found it two years before Ranma first appeared. And I found by accident. Akane used to wash her own undergarments since young. I had never figured why until I found a pair of used panties on the middle of her dirty clothes. It was stained with semen and her own secretions. I figured that she had found a boyfriend after so long, but I got suspicions about not founding blood on them. I have read that there is girls who don't bleed on they first time. But Akane was as she was when she met Ranma. So having a boyfriend sounded really odd on my own ears." Kasumi continues to tell them what happened.

"Anyway after I found them, I washed them and replaced where she usually kept them, she didn't noticed that I washed them. After that I began following her. She didn't do anything out of her routine. She got bruises and small contusions everyday and went to the doctor's office. One week after I was following her that I realized that she was staying inside the doctor's office much longer than it would be needed to treat such small wounds. So I decided to peek inside the office and you can guess what I saw." Kasumi says to Benji and Cologne. She sips some tea letting the two digest her words.

"After it I confronted Tofu and let's say that he stayed a long time on his exam table restrained while his skeleton got much familiar with the doctor's colon, not mentioning uncountable cuts with a scalpel, whipping, alcohol application on the cuts, burns and more things that I will left unmentioned. And I said to him stop seeing Akane like that or next time that I met him alone it would be much worse." Kasumi says finishing her tale. "So he freaked when hearing or seeing you because he feared what you could do?" Benji asks to clarify what he heard.

Kasumi nods confirming his question. "How you managed to drive a entire skeleton inside the doctor?" Cologne asks it would be a interesting torture to add on her own repertory. "You don't want to know elder, but let me say that the hip bone and the skull needed some help from a broom slamming on them to enter." Kasumi replies. Cologne swallows hard and she doesn't want to picture how such sweet looking girl drove an entire adult skull inside the doctor, she knows the pains of giving birth and the muscles there was made for it, imagining a set of muscles that wasn't made for something large as a baby fit something large than that was painful, just by imagining.

Benji dismisses the thoughts that followed of worse kind of torture and other things. After shaking his head clean and cleaning his throat he turns to Kasumi. "So if Akane is on the mysterious enemy side we can count Tofu there too?" Benji asks to Kasumi. "Yes, with out doubts, it seems that either Akane was his favorite or he did care for her in a sick and perverted way since he kept saying that he loved her. Not that excused him. He could have kept it on his pants for a handful of years." Kasumi says muttering the last part.

Benji sighs, counting with Tofu there are six high skilled martial artists on the enemy's side. On his side there are ten also high skilled martial artists that counting Kasumi, Nabiki and Nodoka who's the level of skill varies. Having Cologne on his side is a good thing since the elder Amazon knows uncountable techniques.

"Elder I think that you should begin to teach us more powerful techniques and train us in counter Tofu's pressure points. Against the others as we are it will be an almost even match. But against someone as acquainted with the human anatomy and who knows what he knows we will need more than being a even match to the others." Benji says to Cologne in a serious but respectful tone. "I agree with you disciple…no. Let me correct myself on this." Cologne says making the other three look at her curious. "I fully agree with you General." Kasumi and Nabiki smile as if knowing something. "WHAT!" Benji asks surprised at Cologne who smiles with an enigmatic smile.

Benji is staring at Cologne surprised with her words. "Why you are calling me general?" Benji asks recovering from the shock. "For a while this title is to be kept between the four of us." Cologne says. "And I am calling you like that because of all of us you are the most fit to lead Ranma and the others in combat. Ranma may be getting smarter but he is still too green and unprepared to lead an army on a war. You have killed before, you no longer have the problem in killing people and everyone trusts in you. Not mentioning that you are a good leader and knows strategy."

"And you aren't the kind of person who would lead from the safety behind the lines. You would be leading in front of the lines fighting among your soldiers. That is a good quality in a leader. And if it comes into a war we will need a leader. Ranma is good to lead small battle that doesn't last long. He doesn't have what it needs to lead people in the long run. At least not yet." Kasumi adds. "You have. And we will help you. After all we are the main part of your war council."

Benji sighs holding his head. Now things are beginning to get too close to the nightmares where he died in battle. "You will have the support of the Jusenkyo amazons if the time comes." Cologne says to Benji. "And you can count with us and the others when you need." Nabiki says to Benji. "I don't get a saying on this do I?" he asks to the trio. They smile before replying. "No you don't."

End of the chapter thirteen:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed this story. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile. I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	14. Happosai’s revenge

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name-calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter fourteen: Happosai's revenge, Ultimate weakness and Extreme darkness.

Two weeks passed since that meeting on the Tendo house. Because of that meeting the trainings are now more intense to the youngsters, armed combat became the priority to them all. And they added on Benji's routine exercises of transformation on the three forms of his curse man, werewolf and wolf. But until he masters it with little use of energy and make it quicker he will keep training. Something that surprised them is the fact that Benji's form on the cursed mode is locked on the last one that he used. They found when splashing him the first time since the fight on the school. Ranma was kind of jealous since Benji could hide his curse by staying in human form when cursed. Ryoga and Mousse where openly jealous because Benji's shape shifter ability.

And the training area changed, they aren't training on the Himura training grounds. But in a deserted mountain site where they can train using all they skills and energy blast with out fear of harming anyone if they attacks where too strong. To Cologne surprise Benji began showing that he had the ability to change his energy into elemental strikes.

"Still to instable." Cologne says to Benji who just burned his hand trying to perform a elemental strike. "Lighting is one of the most powerful natural elements. You chose a very troublesome one to be aligned." Benji is with his hand on a bucket full of an herbal mix to heal his burns quicker. "Tell me about. But why it is going wrong? Shiaki said that as long I could imagine myself performing the attack I could perform it." Benji replies.

"Your body isn't ready for it yet. Emotion ki attacks are the most basic form. Taking out raw energy ones. Elemental strikes are very advanced." Cologne explains to him. Meanwhile the others are training other secret amazon's attacks.

Later everyone is trying to master Ranma's version of the roasting chestnut technique training. Cologne keeps watching them training on the long hours of the day. Nabiki, Nodoka and Kasumi are dealing with the group needs cooking and cleaning on a cabin that Nabiki found on the training area. Considering that the area itself was chosen because of the cabin on it.

Cologne has to admit that the new generation was indeed learning fast and getting really skilled. But she is sad in seeing that the females, Konatsu and Mousse are nearing they limits and sadly Cologne can also see that they won't be able to use energy blasts. Oddly Benji who she thought that would be the first to found his limits is still going as well Ranma and Ryoga.

Benji and Ranma are submitted to the Bakusai Tenketsu training to toughen them up. Of course Benji was less than happy in being submitted to that. But Cologne forced him to it. Benji had to admit that Ranma would need the toughen up from the Bakusai Tenketsu to face the other enemies ahead. But he didn't want to pass by it himself.

After one week the duo had mastered the Bakusai Tenketsu. And since Benji survived it with out any permanent or long term damages he won't kill Cologne, yet. And since it combined other trainings during it Benji managed to control the changes on his cursed form expending very little energy. And he is keeping his cursed for as a man so if splashed with water he will remain a man.

And he had to admit that he got the better end on the curses, he can chose from three forms to stay when in his cursed form and one of them is a human one. A male human one. That allows him to pass by a rather normal life if he manages to get a better hold of his instincts. And one of the days that Benji and Cologne were waiting had come. The Musk people appeared on the café. By safety reasons all the females where asked to stay far from there, including the part time Ranma. Herb on his cloak enters on the Nekohanten to talks with Cologne. His two friends are waiting on the back of the restaurant to prevent problems. The open water kettle is sealed preventing it from being found by the ladle that Herb has.

"I thought that I made clear on my letter that I wanted a private meeting." Herb says in an annoyed tone. "Here you are a commoner prince of the Musk people. And this one here descends from a noble line. And he is the current holder of the kettle that you want so much. We will talk and discuss the terms for you getting it back." Cologne replies on an even tone.

"Why I should discuss for taking back what is rightful mine?" Herb says with his voice getting more annoyed. "Because since was your line that lost it and never cared in looking for it on the past or even reclaimed it on the past you lost the rights over it." Cologne replies. "You also know that law young prince."

Herb grits his teeth in anger knowing that she is right. Benji already picked Herbs scent and he can tell his gender but also the why he wants the kettle. "I have no objections in retuning the kettle to you if you meet with our demands that aren't big." Benji says to Herb on a casual and even tone. "And what are those demands. I warn you already if I don't like them and you refuse to change them I will take the kettle by force." Herb replies icily.

Benji holds back his instincts and will to beat down the now female Herb. "First it is an alliance and a mutual help pact between you and a select group of martial arts that are gathered here in Nerima." Benji replies in a calm tone. "We have reasons to believe that a war might break loose and those on the enemy's side are at least six powerful martial artists. All the help that we can get is welcome."

"It is reasonable. Move on." Herb replies. Benji nods. "Second we would like that your people teach to the same martial artists that I mentioned before some of your people arts. The elder Cologne told me about the amazing arts that your people mastered and we need get as strong as possible to face that war that might come." Benji continues. "That must be discussed a little better but for the moment is acceptable." Herb says after thinking a bit.

"Third is that the martial artists who are mentioned on the terms want to know everything that your people might know about the Jusenkyo and a possible cure for the curses of the pools. We have some among us who where unlucky in being cursed with forms that are defenseless and if is possible we want to remove those from them." Benji says his last demand. "Those three are what we want in exchange of giving you the open water kettle."

Herb thinks a little over the terms. "The three demands are agreeable. But for teaching my people art I want to be taught here. My people aren't used in seeing girls and this cultural exchange could be beneficial to my people." Herb says to the duo. And they sign a contract sealing the pact between them. Benji gives the kettle to Herb who pours hot water from it over himself changing into a man.

"How soon you people want to train our art?" Herb asks to them. "As soon is possible." Cologne replies. "My disciple here needs to learn to control his energy better and he keeps getting himself injured when using lightning strikes. As a dragon descendant you must know how to control energy."

Herb nods and looks impressed at Benji. "Then tomorrow we will train. Gather your artists so they can learn it too." Herb says. "I will do that. Allow me to offer to you and your friends a place to stay tonight. And during the training on a deserted area we will arrange the sleeping agreements there." Cologne replies. Herb nods and makes his two underlings enter.

And on the next day the Nerima wrecking crew plus the Nerima wrecking crew support team and the Must trio leaves to another training journey. Lime and Mint found pretty soon that harassing the girls will result in a painful response. And Herb learned that he should had taken his cloak with him since began raining.

And the Musk prince detected the faint Jusenkyo changing energy on Benji, but he remained as a man after the rain splashed him. Ranma is near Benji away from Shampoo. "What is your curse?" Herb asks to Benji. "Werewolf. As a shape-shifter I can control three different shapes when cursed and the one that I leave after changing will remain when I am splashed back to the cursed form. So I keep it usually on a man form." Benji replies knowing that he meant to ask him.

"You are lucky. With a curse that powerful." Herb comments. "I am not. I have lost many things with the curse and gained others. I could tell that you were a female when walked in the restaurant. And I can tell that you are going to get in your period quite soon. And that makes my new instincts roar telling me to get you and fuck you until I am exhausted." Benji replies, Ranma can tell that he is indeed holding back to his instincts.

Herb shivers with the idea knowing how serious those kinds of instincts are. After all he also has some of them. But much weaker than he can sense on Benji. Now Herb knows that he has to be careful around the werewolf ninja if he now she doesn't want to end carrying a child because Benji lost the match against his instincts.

And the Nerima crew found that the Musk training is way harsher than the Amazon training. But in the end of a full month of training everyone has improved greatly. Ranma more than anyone. The Musk trio was impressed and left few scrolls to them. Ranma gained one, Benji gained two, Ryoga gained one and Mousse gained one. The girls and Konatsu all shared one scroll. And with a satellite phone and the promise of returning after telling the news to the others the Musk left Japan.

But Benji more than anyone was impressed in how he changed on the months that he lived in Nerima. The passed weeks in the real world but years on the dream world, the training from Cologne, the spars with Ranma and the others and the Musk training left him very close of Ranma's and the others level. And for someone who began as a normal person that was too much too quickly.

The peace in Nerima is broken by Happosai appearing and roaming the city stealing underwear and groping girls. Benji and Ranma attack him to stop the pervert and seal him as a monk again, thanks to some water given by the Musk of the lock water ladle. But this time Happosai wasn't only fully charged but somehow stronger.

Even with the combined efforts of Benji and Ranma Happosai manages to give to the two youngsters trouble. Because his small body Happosai is a hard target to hit in high speed. Benji can sense that Happosai isn't the same old lecher that he was before. Something changed on the pervert, he was now much more evil than he was before and wasn't holding back against the raven haired duo.

During the battle Benji is sprayed with the lock water ladle water. But it doesn't matter for him because his shape shifter curse and he remains human. Ranma shouts as something burns on his back. "Moxibustion!" Benji thinks. "Ultimate weakness point!" Benji changes to his war form and grabs Ranma before Happosai can hit him.

Benji lands with Ranma on his arms. Ranma is confused but when trying to escape from Benji's arms he realizes that he can't even make them budge. "I lost my strength!" he thinks and looks at Benji on his war form. "You knew… and protected me…"

Happosai crackles and sneers at the duo. Benji is ready to run with Ranma but he can't just allow Happosai to rampage on the city. Happosai jumps at them. Benji leaps backwards to avoid the attack from the small sized pervert. Because his now increased weight the fence where Benji lands give in. Benji manages to prevent the fall but Happosai uses that chance to attack Benji with some black substance. Benji covers Ranma face and ready himself for whatever it comes.

Happosai is close to them and before being hit on the face by the black substance Benji slashes Happosai with his claws. The pervert howls in pain running away. Benji covers his face with his hand. "Benji! Benji what is wrong!" Ranma asks worried trying to remove Benji's hand from his eyes. "Ranma! Benji!" Mousse voices calls to them. The nearly blind Amazon runs to them.

"What happened?" Mousse asks seeing the damage on the surroundings. "Happosai was much stronger than we thought." Benji answers changing back to his human form. "Benji you can let me go now." Ranma says. Benji nods and releases his grip on the shorter brunette.

"Benji what happened to your eyes!" Ranma shouts seeing the black substance that Happosai tossed on Benji's face covering his eyes, which now are only two black orbs. "Happosai did something that blinded me." Benji replies clearly in pain. "Let's go meet the elder; she might know a way to cure you." Mousse says to Benji. Benji nods and Ranma helps him to walk.

Cologne's first reaction was everything but reassuring. "You know elder you could really try to make me feel a bit better instead of cursing and telling me that you don't know a way to cure me." Benji says icily to Cologne. "I admit that finding it was beyond my abilities to suppress my initial shock." Cologne replies. Benji can tell that the others are around him. Ryoga is missing somewhere on the universe but everyone else is there.

"At least you didn't react like that to my Moxibustion ultimate weakness point." Ranma commented. "Because I know that there is a way to cure it but I don't know what it is. But there is a cure." Cologne replies. "How bad the old enemy is?" "I felt my claws sink bone deep on his chest." Benji replies. Kasumi is serving him some tea while they speak.

"Well that might slow him down for a while. We know that the pervert wouldn't use a technique that he didn't know a way to counter so the best way to find the cure for your blindness and Ranma's weakness point is with him." Cologne tells to the group.

"But if Ranma and Benji couldn't defeat Happosai on their best shapes how we would be able to do that?" Ukyo asks to the ancient Amazon. "I know an attack that Ranma can use even on this state. And it gets stronger if the opponent is stronger than the use." Cologne replies.

Benji frowns and thinks a little. "The Hiryu Shoten Ha?" Benji asks to Cologne. The elder is once again surprised with Benji's knowledge. "Yes disciple. The Hiryu Shoten Ha. To Ranma who is weakened by the Moxibustion attacks based on ki are the best weapons. And the Hiryu Shoten Ha is the most suited to this case." Cologne replies.

"But what Benji will do?" Ranma asks to Cologne. "He can't do much on his current state." Cologne replies pointing to Benji that when tried to pick his glass of iced tea he ended tipping it. "You don't have to rub it Cologne." Benji says with his icy tone dropping even lower in temperature.

Benji gets up after apologizing to Kasumi for spilling the tea. Nabiki gets up and helps Benji to leave the room with out hitting anything. "For someone as experienced as you elder you should know when to use some tact." Nodoka says in a scolding tone to Cologne. "I know, it was an accident I forgot that my disciple is more sensitive to those kind of things than most of the people here." Cologne replies sounding honestly sorry. "I think that the idea of living in a world of eternal darkness scares him. And it would cost him many of his passions." Kasumi says cleaning the table with great care. "He loves to read and being blind ruins that."

Everyone looks at Kasumi impressed. "Just because I do things in the house doesn't mean that Benji and I doesn't chat." She commented. "I can only imagine how bad must be for him." "We have to find a way to help him too." Ranma says in a serious tone. "He did a lot for all of us." Everyone nods at his unusual wise words.

Benji and Nabiki are walking around the city. "You don't have to keep your eyes closed around me." Nabiki says with her arm linked with his. "It scares people the darkness of my eyes now. I can't leave them open or people will get scared." Benji replies. Nabiki sighs and they pass by few store. She smiles seeing a display filled with sunglasses. "Okay then let's do one thing." She says pulling him to a shop.

Nabiki sits Benji on a stall and asks to a clerk few glasses and makes Benji try them. After many glasses she finds a pair that she likes and looks good on him. It is a pair of dark metal blue almost black lens shades with the frame of the same color that covers his eyes, eyebrows and fully covers around his eyes preventing anyone from looking at Benji's eyes doesn't mater in which side it looks as longs he wears the glasses. Nabiki pays for them and they leave.

Benji does leaves his eyes open now; it saves him the stress of keeping them closed all the time. "Benji don't worry too much about this. I know that you will be able to see again." Nabiki whispers to him. "I am not so sure about it Nabiki…" he replies. "Then I have to be sure for the both of us then." Nabiki replied with one of her rare smiles.

They keep walking around Nerima like that, Nabiki notices how tense Benji is and how he would get even more tense when a loud sound echoed near them, she finally noticed something that she missed since they left the shop where she purchased Benji's glasses, Benji was shaking lightly. Nabiki knows why he is shaking like that, why he is holding her arm tightly against himself, her expression softens from her usual emotionless mask showing a gentle side that just Benji knows about it. "You are scared…" Nabiki thought gently changing the direction to where they are walking. "You were trying not to show this to the others, but you are scared…"

Nabiki takes Benji to a small park; she noticed that Benji tensed even more when the sounds of the city get fainter and the silence get stronger. Nabiki sings softly to Benji. "Hitotsume no kotoba wa yume

nemuri no naka kara

mune no oku no kurayami wo sotto

tsuredasu no"

Before she can begin the second verse of the song Nabiki finds herself tightly pressed against Benji's chest preventing her from singing. "Just stop okay…" he whispers to her in pleading tone. Nabiki can feel his body shaking while he holds her tightly against his body, Nabiki holds him back. "I thought that you liked that song." She whispers to him. "I wanted to make you feel better." "I know…" Benji replied in a soft whisper. "Right now being surrounded by any sound scares me…silence scares me…loud sounds scare me…"

"Why?" Nabiki asked in a soft tone, in the past year and a half since they met Nabiki never heard Benji pleading for anything or anyone or even say that he is scared of anything, hearing him saying that even scare her. "Because I am blind now…" he answered. "I can only count with my hearing to notice the world in distances longer than my arm's reach." Then Nabiki understood, Benji was scared because being in the darkness not knowing if he will be able to see again losing the sense of hearing because of loud sounds or absolute silence takes from him the little idea that he has of what is happening around him.

Nabiki gently removes herself from his embrace and softly pulls him to a tree where she made him sit down on the tree shadow and sited between his legs with her right side pressing on his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You are not alone." She whispers on his ear gently nuzzling on his neck. "I am with you and I won't leave you."

Benji smiles softly kissing the top of Nabiki's head, he wouldn't deny his surprise after discovering a side of Nabiki that he had never seen before their first time together, slowly Nabiki showed more of her gentle and feminine side to the Brazilian.

"mittsume no kotoba wa hum … mimi wo sumashitara anata no furueru ude wo sotto tokihanatsu…" Benji softly whispers on Nabiki's ear, making the Ice queen of Furinkan high shiver on his arms. Nabiki snuggles against Benji making herself more comfortable on his arms. "Sing from the beginning." She whispers to him, Benji nods and begins to sing Voices to Nabiki

End of the chapter fourteen:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and is reading this story.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.

I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	15. Confusion

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name-calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter fifteen: Confusion

One day passed since Benji and Ranma where cursed by Happosai. Cologne is organizing the group to go train for Ranma to learn the Hiryu Shoten Ha. Benji is still trying to get used to the fact that he is blind now. (WHY SHIRYU MAKES IT SEEM SO FUCKING EASY!) Benji scream echoes on the Tendo house, where he is staying since Nabiki is helping him to get used to his new condition.

"What he said?" Ranma asks to Cologne. "I don't understand the meaning of his words even thought I know the language." The ancient Amazon answers. "But the frustration and anger on his voice is really clear." "That I could notice." Ranma commented. "Anyway we will be leaving to the Yomogi valley in two days. You should get your belongings ready to the training." Cologne says to Ranma. Ranma nods unpleased in leaving Benji behind but he knows that he needs to do it or he won't be able to beat Happosai.

And the day of the departure comes Nabiki and Kasumi are designed to help Benji around until he gets used to his new status. Everyone else Soun included are leaving to the Yomogi valley to train. Half an hour after Ranma and the others leave the house Nabiki and Kasumi leave the house with Benji. As it became usual Nabiki is with her arm linked with Benji's. Benji has no idea of what the two Tendo sisters are planning do to but follows them after all was better than staying alone on the darkness that became his world.

The word about Benji's blindness and Ranma's weakness spreaded on the city like a wild fire thanks to the Kunos. After the first battle with Happosai they have been spreading letters announcing it to everyone. And the fact that Ranma left with all the other martial artists of Nerima leaving Benji and two of the Tendo sisters alone became know by the large group of boys that hates Benji and have grudges against Nabiki. No one have grudges, hate or despise Kasumi, anyone who did had to be some kind of monster to hate the sweetest girl of the world. Yet one person hates Kasumi with his entire heart. And he is the person that told to the people that hates Benji and Nabiki that they would be alone.

Nabiki and Kasumi take Benji to a park that is usually empty around that time of the day. The two sisters already knew about the people after them and decided to move to an open area where property can't be destroyed. Benji can hear the steps and the murmurs of the crowd that is nearing of their location.

"Benji we are trapped here by an army of men. They are armed with bokens, bats, bricks and there is even some with knifes. You have to protect us." Nabiki says to Benji. The man wants to tell them that he can't fight. But he knows that he can't do that. Even the two Tendo girls being fighters they wouldn't be able to face an army and he wasn't sure that they would kill the attackers or even wound them badly.

"There is a hill with a tree near by?" Benji asks to them. "Yes there is one." Kasumi asks. "Let's move to there." He replies. And the Tendo sisters take Benji to the hill. "You two climb on the tree and stay there." Benji tells them. "Okay." Nabiki says. With Benji's help they climb on the tree. "They are getting closer Benji." Kasumi tells to the brunette seeing the army of angry men less than one hundred meters away from them.

Benji pulls from his jacket two steel katanas that he uses to train; he also pulls a pair of gauntlets from there and closes his jacket. Benji can clearly hear the shouts from the now charging sea of men that nears of his location.

Benji closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes and looks at the general direction of the crowd. When feeling that they are close Benji attacks. His first attack was in vain but the second hitted three teens that wanted revenge against him and Nabiki. After that Benji continues to slash not caring in which direction he is hitting as long he is hitting the enemy.

"He is doing well." Kasumi commented from her seat in a tree branch. "I think that he is just striking left and right." Nabiki replied. "I mean it is impossible even for him to miss against those odds. Thankfully he also passed by the Bakusai Tenketsu and the blows aren't nothing to him." "Be more positive Nabiki. His strikes are getting better." Kasumi says with a small smile.

Even thought his body can take the constant blows his clothes begin to rip because of them. But slowly Benji was being able to hit more people on each strike than when he began. In the world of darkness that he is confined on he can only measure the distances and the location of the enemy by the sound and the continuous war cries and pain cries give him a good idea of where to hit.

Under his feet a pile of wounded and unconscious people grows as the numbers of conscious attackers get smaller. After twenty minutes less than ten attackers are still on their feet circling Benji. The ninja is with his clothes torn and ripped; bloodstains from the fallen attackers are all over his body and blunt swords. Benji is breathing hard because the needless movements that he did because of his blindness.

In silence the remaining attackers get close of Benji. But now Benji learned how to locate the enemy by the smaller sounds, vibrations and even the scent on the air. That all added to his energy tracking skill that because of his blindness are much sharper even facing enemies with very small ki.

Benji's first strike is a stab. It hits the closer attacker on the hip. Benji twists his body and hits the face of the second one with his left heel. The third falls with an elbow strike on his jaw. The forth and the fifth fall with powerful hits with the edges on the groin. The sixth and the seventh fall with sword slashes on the head. And the last four of them run away in fear.

"You did it Benji!" Nabiki shouts leaving her seat in a tree branch. "By the way you are cute with that new change of yours." "Change?" Benji asks confused. "Yep. You got cute and fluffy wolf ears and an also cute and fluffy wolf tail." Nabiki says gently tugging on his right ear.

"Now you have four shapes to change on." Kasumi commented getting out of the tree. Benji stays in silence not sure of what to say. "Let's go home. You need to change your clothes." Benji nods at Kasumi words and let himself to be leaded by the duo. From a safe distance a dark figure watched everything and plots on his next attempt of revenge.

Benji is taking a bath to remove the soreness of his body, he can hear thru the walls Kasumi and Nabiki planning on a special training trip for Benji where he will be able to train more at blind fighting. Benji sighs at the idea of training but if he can defeat Happosai and get his eyesight back it won't be as bad as being blind for the rest of his life.

On the next day Nabiki, Benji and Kasumi leave the Tendo household their destination the Yomogi mountains that were rumored to be the best training ground to battles with poor visibility, then being perfect to Benji. Nabiki is on the driver's seat of Nodoka's sedan, Benji is finishing loading the car trunk with Kasumi's help.

They get in the car and Nabiki drives away. Kasumi can't help in chuckling at noticing Benji's ears moving as he looks around trying to see what cause many of the sounds that his wolf ears are picking. The Tendo sisters told him to stay on his wolf-ears mode something that proved troublesome when sleeping because his tail. Nabiki puts a CD on the player and it is one of Benji's that helps the cursed ninja to relax during the trip.

Two days later around midnight

Ranma on his girl form walks around the Yomogi valley. He was depressed for failing on learning the Hiryu Shoten Ha; he got the base of making the spiral steps in any possible distracting circumstances, but Ranma couldn't prevent of unleashing his hot battle aura and because of that the perspective of getting a cure out of Happosai seemed much more distant when he began training.

A loud howl echoes on the mountains taking Ranma from his thoughts. "That sounded similar to Benji's war howl in his war form." He mutters running to the direction of howl, he was curious about the howl. Ranma stops on a tree branch and stares shocked to the scene in front of him.

He sees a huge black werewolf brandishing a large spear. "Benji…" Ranma whispers recognizing the werewolf and the spear, the spear is the same that Cologne gave to Benji when he arrived; the edge is stained with blood of demons as tall as Benji on his war form. Demons keep attacking from everywhere and Benji keep killing them as if in a mad rage, blood, limbs, organs and heads fly as the spear does its job on the werewolf hands. Benji doesn't only use the spear, but also his claws and fangs.

Ranma is about to step in to help but he recalls that he is too weak to fight those demons now and he is forced to watch. After a short while all demons are dead and no more demons appear from the woods. Claps echoes on the woods. Ranma turns to the direction of the claps and see Nabiki on hiking clothes clapping moving to Benji.

"Really good, no wasted moves, a one percent accuracy of hits, flawless dodging and perfect coordination." She says to the werewolf. "Got any interesting things with the fight?" "Some." Benji replies with the deep and scary voice of his war form. "We will have to check the orb later." Nabiki smiled. "I don't mind helping, besides is something to do." She commented getting closer of him.

Nabiki stands her hand to Benji reaching to his chest; she places her hand on his furry chest and softly pulls him down, Benji moves allowing Nabiki to move him. "You did a good job, here is a small reward for your efforts." She says kissing Benji. Ranma stares with his jaw open wide. "Nabiki is kissing Benji on his war form…" Ranma thinks half shocked and half confused.

Ranma's confusion is understandable since Benji on his war form has much of a wolf and his head is mostly from a wolf making that kiss something really awkward to see not to mention strange seeing a human girl frenching a werewolf. Nabiki breaks the kiss and keep holding Benji down. "Come on it is late and you need a bath before you sleep." She says to him is a soft tone totally unknown to Ranma.

Benji changes to his human form. "I like you like that. Fully naked you are giving me ideas." Nabiki commented with a sly smile. "I just don't want to dirty my clothes besides you already saw me like this before." Benji says with a small smile with Nabiki firmly attached on his arm. "Oh yeah…some of my happiest memories are of you like that." Nabiki says chuckling while they walk away.

Ranma follows them in silence, the original plan of the group for training was Ranma and the others training the Hiryu Shoten Ha and Kasumi, Nabiki and Benji would stay in Nerima since Cologne didn't knew any techniques to train a blind fighter. Yet Nabiki and Benji are on the Yomogi mountains not so far from the valley where Ranma's camp is located.

Nabiki takes Benji to a small hot spring and leaves him there so he can wash the blood from his body, Nabiki moves away holding a crystal orb of the size of an orange. Ranma is torn between going after Nabiki or stay with Benji. The thought of revealing himself never crossed his mind.

"Just come out already." Benji says from inside the pool. Ranma cringes and considers in apologizing for peeking, but his decision is postponed by a very naked Nabiki walking away from behind a tree. "I got helplessly caught here." Nabiki says sticking out her tongue moving to Benji. "How you found me?"

"I heard the sound of clothes rustling and you are against the wind so I could feel your scent." Benji replies in a casual tone. "MMmmm forgot to check that." Nabiki confesses while entering on the pool. "Anyway isn't like we haven't bathed together before." Nabiki said that sitting besides Benji.

Ranma watches everything unable to move because of surprise, yet somewhere inside him there is a pang of jealousy even thought Ranma can't explain why. Ranma hears a sigh of pleasure from Benji. "Nabiki stop that." Benji says. "Why should I? I know that it feels good and you like it." Nabiki replies. "Besides have been a really long while since we last did it."

Ranma sees Nabiki standing up and straddling Benji. The look of pleasure at her face isn't missed by Ranma. The now red head watches as Nabiki moves in a leisure pace over Benji. And he doesn't notice his hand reaching to a certain parts of his, currently her anatomy.

Much later Ranma notices after the couple is done what she did and run away in silence. Far from the hot spring Ranma stops and tries to think about what had happened. The fact that Benji was sexually active wasn't a surprise to Ranma, but Nabiki being one of Benji's partners shocked him. Ranma also tries to deal with the excitement over watching that scene, during the act he noticed his hand moving and was enjoying the feeling too much to stop, but he is feeling guilty about and doesn't know which part of himself he pleasing with it.

But the stronger feeling of it all was the jealousy of seeing Benji with Nabiki, a feeling that first surfaced when he heard that Benji slept with Nodoka. All those feelings confuse the martial artist. Ranma moves back to his camp, he gives an excuse for not eating supper and moves to his tent where he stays for the entire night crying in silence and trying to find his own feelings about everything.

On the next day Ranma wakes tired, he had a poor night of sleep and his dreams where haunted by the scene that he had witnessed on the previous night but with a minor change, instead of Benji being with Nabiki the pairing was Benji and girl Ranma. When questioned Ranma only replies that he is feeling the stress of the situation, no one questions him because the situation with Happosai is stressing and the training isn't going well.

"I wonder what is wrong with Ran-chan." Ukyo commented with Shampoo while they fix the breakfast. "I understand that the situation is stressing but he is too depressed to be just the training." "Ranma has to defeat Happosai to get his strength and Benji's sight back he has a large burden." Shampoo replied.

"It doesn't feel like he is burdened by that but by something else." Ukyo commented tapping her chin with her index finger. "And his eyes were red and there was dark rings bellow them as if he cried all night and couldn't sleep." "As if Ranma would cry." Shampoo says chuckling. Soon Ukyo joins her at laughing since none of them believe that Ranma would cry for any reasons.

Ranma goes even worse on the training because he is torn between what he saw on the previous night, his feelings towards Benji and the dream that he had when he finally slept. With much effort, four more days and a misunderstanding from Mousse's part Ranma mastered the Hiryu Shoten Ha, little did Ranma's party knew is that on the day before Benji mastered a technique that he was developing on his blindness and he left with the Tendo sisters to Nerima.

Back on Nerima the crew is shocked to find Benji on his new form. But what truly shocks them is that Benji isn't acting blind anymore, even when it came to pick something on a table and other things that were related to vision. "Disciple what happened to you? I see movement of someone with a perfect vision yet I still see the darkness clouding your eyes." Cologne asks to Benji.

"Let's just say that I did a training of my own and with help from Nabiki and Kasumi I have mastered the 'supremacia'." Benji replies with a sly smile. "Supremacia?" Cologne asks to Benji clearly confused. "I never heard of a technique named 'shuken'." Benji smile broaden. "The reason that you never heard of it elder is because that technique is mine. I created, developed and mastered it." Benji explains to her.

"An elder like you shouldn't let her jaw hang like that." Benji says in a teasing tone. Cologne closes her mouth in a hurry. "Don't make that face Shampoo you will get wrinkles." The ninja says turning to the part time cat Amazon. The shock of the Nerima wrecking crew is total Benji isn't missing anything that they do and he can even tell when one of them smile.

"Explain to me what your supremacy does." Cologne asks when they recover from the shock. "I won't get on details but I can see the electric impulses that move your body, even the smallest one, I can sense disturbances on the electromagnetic field around me and by that I can tell with precision where someone is standing, I can feel the minor nuances of ki around me. Let me refrain I can see the nuances of ki. I can see the disturbances on the magnetic field. I can see things that others can't see and how to break the flow of everything in a destructive way." Benji explains on a clinical tone.

"You mean that you can see how my energy is moving?" Ukyo asks to Benji. "Yes. As I can tell that you are carrying seven throwing spatulas instead of the usual ten." Benji answers. Ukyo stares down to her bandolier and counts her spatulas just to make sure that he was right and he was.

After sometime questioning Benji the Nerima wrecking crew breaks up so they can move to their own houses. Ranma stays on the Tendo house so does Benji. Kasumi is on the kitchen fixing the dinner, Nabiki is on her room preparing to take the bets on the fight, and Soun is on his own room reading. Ranma and Benji are in the porch facing the garden.

Ranma looks at Benji and ashamed he can't help in looking away. "What is wrong Ranma? You are sneaking glances and looking away from me since you arrived." Benji says in a worried tone. "If it helps we can talk about it."

Ranma blushes even more. Benji tail moves on an odd pattern showing his confusion. "It is something really embarrassing." Ranma whispers, but to Benji it is as clear as if he had spoke loudly next to his ear. "From what I heard from your training I thought that you were beyond being embarrassed." Benji commented.

Ranma blushes even more. And he is content in being on his girl form. Ranma swallows hard and whispers looking away from Benji. "Few nights ago by accident I saw you and Nabiki." Benji's tail tenses and the werewolf blushes. "Well it is for certain embarrassing." Benji commented.

Ranma nods agreeing keeping in secret what he did while watching them and his dreams after it. "Well Ranma I am sorry that you saw it. But it is something natural and very normal. You will for sure do it with someone that you love someday." Benji says in a brotherly tone. "I will control Nabiki so she won't do things like that again."

"You will still do that with her?" Ranma asks feeling once again that pang of jealousy. "Doing that with Nabiki is the only thing that aids me dealing with some of my instincts Ranma. It is something that is needed to be done or it will be too hard for me to control myself when feeling the scent of female pheromones." Benji explains to Ranma. "And even thought Nabiki and I aren't lovers in the sense of loving each other our current relation helps both of us in an emotional way."

Ranma nods trying to understand Benji's logic. The part of mating with Nabiki to prevent Benji's mating with any female on the heat is understandable, but the part of the relation being good for both in a emotional way was a bit too much to Ranma to swallow easily, he still can't believe that Nabiki have emotions to begin with.

End of the chapter fifteen:

**Extra scenes:** They are part of the story omitted from the main segment for either not fitting in the chapter, breaking the chapter rhythm or being created after the conclusion of the chapter.

This sequel of scenes happens in the night between the chapters 14 and 15

Sometime pass midnight in the Tendo house

Nabiki is in the kitchen drinking some cold water. "Anything wrong sister?" Kasumi asked to Nabiki from the kitchen door. Nabiki shakes her head denying. "Nothing important." Nabiki answered. "You seemed a bit frustrated when you and Benji came back from that walk." Kasumi commented.

Nabiki sighs placing her empty glass in the sink. "I am sure that you already know that Benji and I went to that hotel that we use every time that we have sex." Nabiki said to Kasumi who nods confirming. "Well I thought that having sex would help him to forget this incident but I was wrong, I mean he was doing his best and even got me off but I could feel that he wasn't into it" Nabiki continued. "I don't blain him for not being able to focus on it, this entire ordeal is something that would make anyone unfit for it, yet he was still trying to please me."

"So because you weren't able to repay him or even make him forget it a little you are frustrated?" Kasumi asked. "Yes, I thought that it was the why we got together in the first place to help each other in hard moments but I couldn't help him." Nabiki answered. "Maybe you are trying the wrong way Nabiki." Kasumi commented. "To begin you two got together after he had time to deal with the fact that he killed someone and you tried to have sex with him less than four hours after he got blind, second you should think in how much you are helping him just by acting as you are doing being his eyes on this moment. I think that you used your body in the wrong way."

Nabiki thinks at Kasumi's words. "At this moment Benji needs to rely in someone that he can trust and he is relying on you, being there for him you are comforting him more than you would having sex with him now." Kasumi added. "Don't let him feel isolated of the rest of the world because that would make him truly scared." Nabiki nods and moves to her bedroom where Benji is.

Nabiki sits on the bed where Benji is lying sleeping. "Kasumi must be right." Nabiki thinks idly caressing Benji's hair. "I can't even begin to understand the horror of being blinded as he is now... you trust in me enough to allow me to be your eyes…" Nabiki leans and kisses him lightly. "You just gave me something that no one else did…thank you…"


	16. Torn by doubts

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name-calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (Mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter sixteen: Torn by doubts

Dinner time has passed and Ranma is still thinking about Benji's words and his own feelings. Ranma curses for having a headache for thinking too much in a deep and complex subject, but he can't just ask Benji for help since he is part if not the main reason of Ranma's current personal troubles.

Ranma is trying to meditate on his bedroom on the Himura household. 'Why I am being haunted by those feelings?' Ranma ponders at his feelings. 'It is because my curse? I am having those feelings because I change into a girl? Why I felt so jealous of mom and Nabiki for sleeping with Benji?' even thinking hard Ranma can't come up with an answer for those and many more questions. He tries to clear his mind to focus in a more pressing issue of defeating Happosai and regaining his strength and Benji's sight.

On the next morning Benji and Ranma walk around Nerima looking for Happosai so they can beat the old pervert. It was a surprise to them see not only Happosai on the school, but the Kuno siblings, Doctor Tofu, Akane and Genma. The Kunos attack Ranma with Happosai and Tofu, Akane and Genma attack Benji.

Benji runs from Ranma giving two fields for that battle. Akane tosses around Benji many wooden containers that explode against the ground. "Gross…" Ukyo says seeing the horrible pile of goo and pieces of food roaring and attacking Benji.

Benji pulls his spear from his jacket and reveals that it got an upgrade, now the spear have a scythe edge. The closer creature is destroyed by a powerful flying kick. Benji lands smoothly and spins the scythe hitting more of the creatures killing them. All the creatures are disposed and Benji spins the scythe on the air cleaning it, he hits the blunt tip at the ground touching the staff on his arm length with the edge pointing back. "He is blind god dammit look how is tapping on the floor with that scythe let's attack!" Genma shouts charging at Benji. Akane and Tofu follows the panda to the attack.

Ranma keeps avoiding the attacks from Kodachi, Kuno and Happosai while walking backwards in a spiral. Using a tactic discussed with Benji on the previous night Happosai is being lured to the spiral because the unsold pictures of female form Benji and female form Ranma from the calendar incident and the lust aura from Happosai alone is more than enough for a huge Hiryu Shoten Ha, that not counting Kuno's lust and Kodachi's hate towards Ranma's female form.

At the end of the spiral Ranma unleashes the Hiryu Shoten Ha with the expected result, the trio is dragged to the tornado, them land unconscious and with Cologne help they tied, change the curse and immobilize Happosai before the pervert can recover.

Ranma and the others run to the part of the school where Benji is fighting. They find Genma nailed on a tree with his head deep on the trunk. They keep moving and find Benji on his war form holding a half-conscious Akane on his right hand while holding her head with the left and with his teeth near of her neck. The scene speaks for itself; Benji is threatening Akane's life to make Tofu surrender. Soun and Ranma want to help Akane but Cologne and Nabiki stop them.

Tofu is holding his left arm that is bleeding from four deep gashes looking at Benji with hate on his eyes. "So Tofu what will going to be you will give me the cure for the ultimate weakness and this blindness or I will have to bite Akane's head off and give you to Kasumi take the information out of you." Benji grunts to the doctor.

At the mention of Kasumi's name Tofu shiver with fear and his eyes glow with hate. Benji closes his mouth a little pressing his teeth against Akane's neck. There is silence for few moments before Tofu pulls a booklet from his gi and tosses it between himself and Benji. "That is the cure for the Moxibustion and the blindness now let her go." Tofu says gritting his teeth. "Catch." Benji says tossing Akane to Tofu.

The doctor grabs Akane and runs away from there. Benji changes to his wolf-ears form and picks the booklet. Soun is about to cry and shout at Benji using his demon head about endangering his daughter but Cologne stops Soun before he tries. The party moves to the Tendo house where Cologne will study the booklet and find the cure for the duo.

It doesn't take long to Ranma regain his strength when Cologne uses the reverse Moxibustion on him.

The group has found earlier that Happosai escaped from the cage where he was held as well all the others disappeared again. Soun doesn't want to accept that Akane is working with Happosai, even with Benji telling him how Akane was fighting. "Disciple I found the potion to dispel the one that is covering your eyes. I will make it and bring it to you when done. It will take a couple of days." Cologne tells to Benji. Benji nods not happy for staying blind for more time but accept as unavoidable.

Ranma is still thinking about the incident on the Yomogi Mountains his lack of social interaction is one of the major factors that he can't understand his feelings, not to mention the years of Genma beating on him that feelings are for girls. The little that Ranma knew about feelings and emotions aren't enough to him come up with answers to his many questions.

It takes three days to Cologne finishes the potion to Benji. As told by the Amazon Benji pours on his eyes few drops of the potion and it painfully takes effect removing the darkness from his eyes that literally drips from his eyes to the floor as he suffers while it slowly works.

In the end Benji regaining his sight and takes him a while to get used to the light again after so many days in darkness. The crew tosses a large party to celebrate the return of Ranma's strength and Benji's sight. And after the party with most of the attendants sleeping drunk, Benji and Ranma talk.

"What is wrong Ranma you seems different on the past days, you are still troubled by the Yomogi incident?" Benji asks in a worried tone. "Yes. I can't speak about to you. It isn't that I don't trust in you. I do trust in you, but I don't feel that I can talk about that with you." Ranma replies. "And I don't trust on the others to speak about that."

"I can understand that. Well I am not sure that will help you but why you don't see the person that I go to talk sometimes. She is a psychologist but I prefer thinking about her as a person that hears when I need to talk and that she can't talk about what we talk to anyone with out my permission." Benji tells to Ranma on a serious tone. "Maybe what you don't feel comfortable speaking to me you might be able to speak to her. She is a stranger and she won't try to use your words against you."

Ranma stays in silence weighing the possibility. "I guess that I can try. If you do that once and I while I guess that won't hurt if I try." He finally says. "I will give you her number and you call her." Benji replied. "I cover for you if you need to." "Thanks." Ranma says with a smile. After all the idea sounded good and someone that he could talk and that was female could help him figuring his problems.

On the next day in the afternoon Ranma is on the clinic where Doctor Nagakawa works. He is uneasily waiting for his hour, he moves around the waiting room flipping pages of magazines. After ten minutes one client leaves and five minutes later Ranma is called to enter on the office.

He introduces himself to the doctor and she introduces herself to him. At her request Ranma shows her his curse before they begin the section. "Now Ranma you said to me on the phone that you came here because you had a subject that you needed to discuss with someone but felt uneasy to discuss with Benji." the lady doctor says.

"That is right doc." Ranma replies blushing. "This is really embarrassing. I never did something like this before. I mean I talked with Benji but I trust on his and it took sometime to me get the courage to speak about intimate things to him." "I understand that is hard to someone open himself or herself to a stranger. We don't need to talk about that subject immediately. We can talk about other subjects." Nagakawa says to him. "Benji mentioned that you had a very hard childhood we can talk about that."

"Benji spoke about me?" Ranma asks curious. "Never bad things." She replies. "Benji worries about you. I can't tell you exactly what we talked because the sigil between doctor and patient, but he mentioned that your father did some unspeakable things to you on the behalf of what he called the art. And Benji was worried that because your father did such a poor job teaching you social skill that you would have more troubles when socializing."

"Well I do have trouble to getting along with people. And I tend to put my foot on my mouth lots of times. But now I am thinking before speaking and it is helping me a lot." Ranma commented. "Doc I need to speak about this subject. It is eating me inside." "I understand Ranma; whenever you are ready to speak you can speak." She tells him on a calm tone.

Ranma takes a deep breath. "To begin with everything doc I must tell that I am very confused now. I don't know what is going on with me. I have a theory that is caused by the curse, because I change into a girl." Ranma begins explaining. Nagakawa take nods in silence hearing Ranma while a small recorder tapes his words.

"Before Benji arrived I had a nightmare after a guy told me that loved my girl form. I changed into my girl form and after it I woke up scared." Ranma continues. "Well Ranma I think that it is normal in your situation. I believe that the nightmare was caused because on that moment you were having a sexual identity crisis. You physically change into a girl and that might me confusing your sense of your sexual self." She explains on a clinical, but sympathetic tone. "Normally all the teenagers have a time where they aren't sure of their sexual preferences and have experiences."

"Experiences?" Ranma asks in a mix of confusion and curiosity. "Yes. They want to feel how different things feel. Like tasting from different flavors of ice cream before picking its favorite." She answers to him. "In this particular case sexual experiences; maybe they do something with a same sex partner or try something different when masturbating, and that not mentioning different sex relations. Not everyone tries different things or have same sex relations. But they are curious about things."

Ranma blushes deeply at her words. "I think that what you experienced then was doubts related to your own sexuality that isn't all that uncommon among teenagers. You didn't had many contact with females on the past and was taught that women are weak, so maybe in a subconscious level you may think that a male partner is more suited to you." She continues. "I am not saying that you a homosexual, but that you learned something that affects your way of thinking."

Ranma nods understanding. "I understand a little that you are telling me. Sometime after that nightmare there was another incident that gave me much trouble. I was kissed by a guy when I was on my girl form. I will say already that I hated that and when I changed back to male I beated the guy hard. But everyone teased me about that kiss." Ranma tells her.

"I understand. The teasing for sure didn't help you on that moment." She commented. Ranma nods. "Most recently after Benji arrived and we got friends, well when I found that Benji had relations with my mother." Ranma tells her blushing madly. "After we sorted that out I had some dreams." Nagakawa nods. "What kind of dreams?" she asks.

"Sexual dreams." Ranma replies. "Benji is my main source of knowledge on that area. He gave me some computer games to help me to get a little used to the fact that sex is something natural and that I could understand the accusations made by my former fiancée." She nods understanding. "Go on." She tells him.

Ranma nods and continue. "Before Benji I never had someone telling me about sex and other things like that. Anyway in those dreams it would be me, Benji and my mother." Ranma swallows hard and take a deep breath. "Because I don't have any childhood memories about my mother I can't fully accept her as my mother, I also see her as a very attractive woman."

"That is understandable." Nagakawa commented. "Anyway it mostly began as a three way, at least I think that it is the right term." He says. "It is." She tells him. Ranma nods and continue. "It was Benji and me on my male form……with my mother… until that was disturbing but understandable. But there was a time on those dreams that I changed into female and every time that it would be between me and Benji I would wake."

Ranma pauses blushing. "How you felt when waking on those moments?" she asks. "Confused and frustrated." Ranma answers. "Also very disgusted about myself for having those kinds of dreams about them, especially with my mother."

"Anyway after I talked to Benji, not telling who was on my dreams I felt better. I though that was related to the fact that I was a hormone filled teen and I was expending a lot of time with my mother and Benji." Ranma explains. "But one week ago there was the incident that caused me to come here."

Nagakawa pays more attention to his next words. "Recently Benji and I got attacked by our enemies. Benji was blinded and I was victim of a technique that stole my strength. I went to a distant valley to train a technique that would make me able to defeat the enemy. In one night I was talking a walk thinking about the technique when I saw Benji. I was surprised since he was supposed to be on Nerima because of his blindness. But he was fighting training." Ranma explains on a serious tone. "After a moment Benji stopped fighting and I saw him kissing Nabiki, she is one of the girls that were on the original marriage agreement."

"Benji told me about that." She commented. "Well I was surprised about that. I mean I have heard rumors that they were together but I never thought that their relation was more than mutual interest in something related to Benji learning or teaching languages or some scheme from Nabiki." Ranma tells her. "But what followed shocked me more. I followed them to a hot spring; Benji was taking a bath when Nabiki appeared naked and after sometime they began….began…"

"To make love?" she says since he can't say it himself. Ranma nods confirming. "It wasn't a surprise to hear that Benji was active sexually, I mean he did my mother…" he spurts blushing. "I knew that I was wrong in peeping on them but I just couldn't stop looking at them. Sometime while they where at it I began to touch myself…" he barely whispers the last words.

"In which form you was?" she asks. "My girl form." He says on a meek tone. "And now you are here because you don't know what to think about it?" she asks him. "Yes…that is part of it." Ranma answers. "And the other part or parts?" Nagakawa asks him. "I don't know why but when I heard that my mother did him and that Nabiki does Benji I felt jealous…" Ranma answers in a low and embarrassed whisper. "I am having dreams about Benji and me recently, I can't even look at him on the eye of so embarrassed. I know that he has his reasons for doing it with Nabiki and that we are men and that I don't like men on that way but still…"

"You feel jealous that he is sleeping with other women?" she asks to Ranma on a serious but professional tone. "Yes." Ranma answers even more embarrassed. Nagakawa nods understanding. "Well Ranma tell me what you thought about that engagement issue." She tells to the pigtailed boy. "Well I didn't like at all. My father just shoved that on my face on the day that we first arrived on the Tendo household." Ranma says on a serious tone with a hint of displeasure.

"And what happened next?" she asks. "I was on my girl form then and it was a mess. Akane the girl that was my fiancée until a while ago said that wanted to be friends with me. But that on my girl form before I could tell her about the curse. When she found about it she went crazy, she had walked on the tub where I was bathing ignoring the occupied sign that I hanged on the door." Ranma explains. "I got angry about that and ended making some remarks about her and she hitted me. Let me mention that she used to hit me for any reason that she saw fit."

Nagakawa stays in silence waiting to Ranma to continue. "It got worse when other girls began to show interest on me. She even hitted me once to answering a girl what time it was. She said that she heard me inviting the girl to a motel and she pounded me." Ranma says with anger on his voice. "All the times I wasn't her fiancée but whenever she felt fit she called herself my fiancée usually when something bad happened. Recently she used that when Benji told her some truths and she told me to defend herself. I denied and she hitted me."

"Violent girl." Nagakawa commented. "You don't know half of it. She is a denial cooking and can burn water, but she couldn't accept that she can't cook and forced me to eat her deadly meals and if I denied she would hit me. She didn't even taste the food while fixing it." Ranma continues. "No wonder that she was bad." She commented.

"Anyway in the beginning I liked Akane. But as time passed I began to dislike her. She was cute when smiling but she never tried to understand me or even hear my explanations over any situations, she would just assume something and hit me." Ranma continues. "And why you fought fiercely to protect her?" Nagakawa asks him already hearing the tale from Benji.

"I guess that was because I hadn't to win her as my fiancée, she was given to me. Something that I didn't needed to fight or steal to get it. I never gained anything; I think that it was because I thought that she was mine I would have to fight to prevent others from taking her from me." Ranma explains. "She wasn't anything else that something that you won with out the need of having effort too get it?" she asks.

"Mostly that is the line of thought. But on the beginning I even tried to be nice and be friends with her but she kept hitting me, changing me suddenly and other things like that. After a while I just gave up. I kept fighting because I had to. She was the reason that I was living on the Tendo's and after ten years sleeping on the road I didn't wanted to leave a house and Kasumi's food." Ranma answers.

"I can understand that." Nagakawa commented. "But after Benji arrived things began to get better. I mean after he learned Japanese from Nabiki. He began talking to me and making me think before acting and that helped a lot. He even gave me advices in case that I wanted to stay with Akane, he talked to Shampoo making her not to glomp me in the flick of a hat, he dealt with my rivals so they wouldn't attack in the blink of an eye. Resuming he was fixing my life. He found that my mother wasn't only alive but looking for me, he made sure that she would understand and accept my curse." Ranma tells in a happy tone. "He turned my life upside down in a good way."

Nagakawa looks at Ranma. "Well Ranma from what I heard today and from Benji it is clear that you had a troubled life. Your experiences with females mostly led to pain, your feminine side was repressed by your father's wrong teachings. Before you make any confusion I don't mean that your feminine side makes you a girl. But it is a side of you more gentle and kind that think in things in a different perspective." She explains to Ranma.

"What may be happening is that because of the curse your feminine side that was repressed found a way to surface." Nagakawa continues to explain to Ranma. "Wait a sec doc. You mean that my feminine side became a second personality?" Ranma asks confused. "It might be possible that it might be happening that. I am not certain. What I do know is that part of you might be looking for a reliable partner to yourself and a male figure that you can follow." She answers. "You said that Benji is helping you a lot and doing a lot of good to you and other people, I know from him some of what he does so I can figure that you look up at him."

"I do look up at him. I mean he is everything that my stupid father wasn't and I know that I can count on him to help me." Ranma replies. "Exactly, your feminine side wants to be protected and taken care of by him. Your male side wants to be like him. The common thing about both is that they both care about him, might even love him in different ways. Your male side loves him as an older brother your feminine side as a lover. You said that you didn't have anyone that cared about you as he does." She explains to him.

Ranma stays in silence trying to understand. "It is complex I understand that. I don't know how your curse work and it would need time to me to understand it in a psychological way. From what I know you got the curse because someone drowned there so there is a chance that your feminine side might turn into a separate personality based on you and your memories." She explains to Ranma. "But ultimately you will have to decide about your feelings. If you think that you can love Benji as a lover or that you just want to love him as a brother. It is possible if you stay like torn in doubts your personality might actually split in two, a male that sees Benji as a brother and a female that sees him as a lover."

"Doc if was that easy just to pick one I think that I would have done so." Ranma commented. "Really and what you would pick?" she asks on a casual, almost teasingly tone. Ranma stutters with the answer. "I am not telling you to do it now. Your sexual identity is still confused to you. As you said you dreamt that you were in a three way with Benji and your mother. That might mean that you are confused about which gender you want to embrace as your own and which you want your lover to have. And honestly you have the right to be confused in your situation." She tells him on a gentle tone.

"But I can't just face him now." Ranma says. "Tell him that you are embarrassed about that incident or maybe tell him a bit about how you feel. I am sure that he will understand." Nagakawa tells to Ranma. "I don't want to risk what I have now for something like that." Ranma commented.

End of the chapter sixteen

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and is reading this story.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.

I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.

Post story notes:

All right everyone to begin this right let me tell you all that I am not a psychiatrist or anything related like that. All the explanations and actions of my original character Dr. Nagakawa are what I believe to be reasonably accurate relating to Ranma's condition and I do not claim any scientific legitimacy on everything, I do know that some of the conditions and explanations have some scientific background but once again I am not an adept of that field. The scene was made to apparent to be a section of a psychiatrist and a patient and having some diagnosis about Ranma's condition.

Once again I say that I don't have any experience or official teachings to back up my words, they are what I think that can happen with someone in Ranma's condition. I am sorry for taking your time with this but it was necessary to clear up any doubts about the legitimacy of my words when comparing with real knowledge of the subjects and to prevent anyone from saying that I didn't told to you all that I don't have the background to do a psychiatric analysis like that.

Thank you all for your time and support,

Benji Himura.


	17. Ultimate violence

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name-calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter seventeen: Ultimate violence

Two weeks passed since Happosai, the Kunos, Akane, Tofu and Genma were defeated and Ranma and Benji returned to their normal physical selves. And after his first visit to the doctor Nagakawa Ranma began to schedule appointments with her every Tuesdays and Thursdays. Benji is content with that since it means that someone else and a diplomed someone else would be able to help Ranma with his traumas and personal issues.

And with the talks with doctor Nagakawa Ranma begins to understand himself a bit more in an emotional way, even thought his feelings about Benji and many other things are still a mystery. Nabiki is sited next to Benji reading a manga and munching some potato chips, Benji is holding his left hand with his right hand to prevent himself from scratching his right arm that is itching.

Kasumi is watching her favorite soap opera with Nodoka. Ranma is working on his homework near of them thankful for the TV noises to keep him distracted as he works. Soun is teaching one class on the dojo.

Losing his temper Benji moves his left hand to scratch his right arm. Nabiki slaps his hand before he can do it. "Leave it alone. You decided on that so bear it." She tells him not looking at his face. Everyone wonders about what they are talking but decide not to ask it is the couple business.

On the next day during the classes Hinako was preaching about a history subject while the class listens to it on different levels of interest. It all seemed to be a normal quiet day on the Furinkan High School, but ten minutes after the bell signaling the end of the classes rang and Benji was moving to the Nekohanten to work it all changed from peaceful to hellish.

Near of the main building, halfway to the gate a girl not older than sixteen wearing a sailor school uniform is standing looking at Benji with cold black eyes, she has short black hair reaching to her shoulders, her school uniform is black on the skirt, cuffs and collars with dark red details, her shirt is dark red and the scarf of the uniform is black, finishing her clothing she is wearing black shoes, black pantyhoses and a black barrette with a small black and red insignia on it.

Benji looks at the girl tensely he can feel her killing intent towards him and she dashes against him with out any warnings. Benji dodges her attack barely missing a dangerous slash of a chain whip sword. The tip of the flexible sword grassed Benji's uniform collar cutting it a little but not reaching his skin.

Benji tosses his backpack away and pulls his combat knifes from his hidden weapons space. Benji parries the following attacks but finds that his knifes, simple mass produced knifes aren't strong enough to face the girl's whip sword as many dents and cracks forms after each parried attack.

With a heavy heart Benji discards his knifes tossing them on the general direction of his backpack. Benji reaches on his jacket and tries to pull another weapon from his hidden space. "Denied." The girl says with a smirk on her lips. "After you first pulled those knifes I used a counter move that blocks you from accessing your weapons stock and using your ki."

'Shit. I can't change now.' He thinks angrily. She attacks again and Benji dodges it. Ranma and the others watch the fight from the classroom, Ranma wants to interfere but Shampoo stops him. Knowing that he can't block the sword attacks all the times Benji begins to attack her after getting deep on her attack range where it is hard to her attack him because of the closeness, showing that her long range was also a disadvantage.

Benji strikes the girl with a massive kick on the side of her head. She tries blocking with her right arm but the effect was the same. She flies to the right landing hard on her left side. She recovers fast from the impact and rolls to the left avoiding a strong stomp from Benji that would have broke her ribs if hitted the intended target, her chest.

She kicks Benji and he barely flinches with the impact, once again the Bakusai Tenketsu was paying off. But on the movement she slashes Benji on his left leg and scores a reasonable deep wound on his outer tight. She let out a cry of victory with the scored hit, but her happiness is short lived when she tries slashing Benji again.

Benji grabs the sword by the space between the metal sections where there isn't a cutting edge. She tugs on the sword trying to making him release it. Benji pulls the sword hard making the girl lost her balance stumbling at his direction and dropping the sword. Benji dashes covering the distance between them and slams his fist on her face. She flies backwards with the impact of the punch.

Benji jumps over her, holding her small body with his larger one and his left hand. Few of the observers comments that the fight should be ended since Benji is on top of her. Benji punches the girl on the face again with his right hand. More blood jets from the impact of Benji's fist against the girl face.

The girl pulls a knife from her waist ribbon and stabs Benji's left shoulder and pulls the knife to the left opening more the wound. More blood jets on the air this time from Benji. They break apart and the girl is getting up a little troubled. Benji grits his teeth and gets up and gets on a basic attack stance.

The girl acts first and gives a series of slashes against Benji. Benji dodges them; still the very tip of the knife hits him cutting his jacket, shirt and skin. Between slashes Benji packs a kick on the girl stomach. She falls back feel meters clutching her stomach gasping and panting, before throwing up with the intensity of the strike.

Benji puts pressure on his shoulder wincing with the pain. Benji tugs on his ragged jacket and shirt and gives a hard pull on it, the fabric rips showing his bare torso and ties part of the shirt around his wounds. "That symbol on his arm! Bio-hazard!" A nerd student shouts recognizing the symbol. On Benji's right arm bellow the shoulder there is a dark metal blue tattoo of a bio-hazard symbol with the words: Bio-hazard Risco de Infecção: written half above the symbol and the other half bellow it.

Some of the more naïve students run away in fear that Benji is contagious of something. Seeing an opening on the girl Ukyo tosses against her many of her throwing spatulas. The girl blocks them and attacks Ukyo. The girl retrieves her chain whip sword and makes Ukyo back away from her attack range, but the okonomiaki chef is fine with long range combats. "Go Benji!" Ukyo shouts.

The girl looks at Benji's direction and slashes him. Benji ducks dodging the sword and runs low before leaping packing a strong kick on the girl's jaw. She falls back few meters with her knife and sword far away from her. "I could have managed by myself." Benji says to the chestnut haired chef.

"I know that but it was taking too long." She replies with a smirk. "But you look like shit." "That girl wasn't as weak as she looks like." Benji commented. "Whatever you say." Ukyo says turning back to the school. She misses the girl dashing at her, but she sees Benji dashing at her. Benji kicks low bringing his left leg on a brutal arc hitting Ukyo's ankles. She shouts in pain feeling a strong burning pain on her right shoulder and left ear. She looks up and sees the girl holding a pair of sword hilts and the swords energy blades passing where she was.

The girl jumps over Ukyo and attacks Benji. The ninja turns his body preventing her from stabbing his chest but one of the energy blades hit his back burning the tissue there. Benji ignores the pain and grabs her neck with his right hand. She wails with the impact on her neck and is shocked in feeling Benji lifting her up with attack and everything on the air before tossing her hard against a wall.

Before she can recover Benji eliminated the distance between him and her, she only notices that when Benji's right foot connects to her chest slamming her against the wall again. Benji keeps hitting her with a series of punches, elbow hits, knee hits and kicks not giving her an opening to counter.

The spectators are shocked with the raw brutality of the Brazilian. Ranma winces seeing the damage but Shampoo holds him on the place telling him that is Benji's fight. Cologne arrived with Mousse few instants before the girl slashed Benji's shoulders and they watch the fight. Benji's final move is a punch on the girl forehead smashing her head on the wall; the sheer impact of the hit cracks the wall behind the girl.

The girl falls unconscious on the ground. Benji is breathing hard with the effort. He takes out his belt and crouches near of the girl, and then he ties the girl arms and wrists with his belt. He buries his left hand fingers on the girl hair and gets up holding her by the air. He moves to pick up the fallen sword hilts, his backpack and broken knifes. Ukyo gets up and picks the girl's weapons.

Benji walks limping out of the school dragging the girl by the hair. Ranma and Shampoo stare too surprised to react to the scene. Cologne and Mousse follow Benji and so does Ukyo, after a couple of minutes Ranma and Shampoo leave too. Nabiki finishes collecting the money from the bets and paying who betted on Benji before leaving too.

Half an hour later on the Himura household training hall, Benji tied the girl on the horizontal bar. Cologne supervises while Benji tied the girl on the bar and the surrounding structure using a thin but very strong rope, tying her hands on the bars and keeping her fingers tangled on a complex pattern of tying so she can't move them. Benji also ties her legs open, waist and neck, in the end the girl looks like a butterfly tied by a spider fully unable to move.

Only after making sure that the prisoner is secure Benji allows Kasumi and Cologne to treat his wounds. Cologne uses a small healing spell on Benji closing his wounds; she ordered the ingredients of the spell to be shipped from her village to Nerima knowing that she would need it.

After taking a quick shower and changing his clothes Benji feels ready to question the girl, Cologne healed her enough so the girl could stand any kind of interrogation techniques that Benji decided to use and she uses a pressure point on the girl preventing her from moving. Just to give something else to prevent her from escaping. Cologne and Benji agree in the fact that you are never too cautious.

Benji is checking on the two energy swords with Cologne. "I am impressed with her possessing this." The ancient Amazon says. "This kind of sword is very rare. It transforms ki into a solid energy sword." "I felt it." Benji replies. "She is fire aligned. I could feel the solid fire of the blades when she hitted me."

"I am sure that you can use them disciple." She tells him. "It would be a powerful acquisition for us." Benji nods and tests with one of the swords, a lightning blue edge appears on the top of the hilt, Benji smiles satisfied that was something really good. Benji dismiss the edge and hands them to Nabiki knowing that she will take care of them.

"Well I guess that we allowed her to rest enough elder. I think that we can begin to question her." Benji says to Cologne. "I agree we must find the reason that she attacked you." The elder replies. Benji picks a small vial from a first aid box and breaks the top of it. He places it bellow the girl nose and the smelling salts force the girl to wake.

The girl finds herself surrounded by the Nerima crew, bound in a very uncomfortable position and fully unable to move, still she tries to struggle. "It is futile. Now you are our prisoner. I am sure that you know that if you stay in silence we will be forced to force you to tell us what we need to know." Benji says to her on an icy tone.

"As if you would have the guts of doing anything to me on a place where people can hear me screaming." She says on a defying tone. "This entire training hall is sound proof." Nodoka says from her place near of Ranma. "He can do anything that he wants and you can scream as loud as you want that no one outside will hear you."

"I advise that most of you should leave this place." Cologne tells to Ranma and the others. "This won't be something that you will like or even endure seeing it." Nodoka nods understanding and takes Ranma and Ukyo with her. Nabiki and Kasumi stay on the room; Mousse and Ryoga leave too not wanting to see what the girl will suffer. Kasumi locks the door after the last of them leave. Shampoo refused to leave and stays with them. Later she would regret that decision.

"Why you attacked me?" Benji asks to the girl, she stays in silence not buying that he will torture her even thought he beated the hell out of her less than two hours ago. Kasumi finishes arranging a brazier close of the girl and making sure that the embers in there are very hot with the help of a blowtorch that she borrowed from Mousse. She places on the embers many metal bars with wooden handles.

Benji flexes his right hand releasing his claws; the girl swallows hard seeing the razor sharp black claws shinning eerily on the light. Benji runs the back of his index finger claws on the girl abdomen as if deciding where to cut. "You have until I make my mind in where beginning cutting you to answer my question. But don't take long." He says moving down her waist toward her thigh making her shiver with fear and the feeling of the claws on her skin.

Benji pulls his hand back and touches her thigh with the tip of his claw. He applies a little pressure on her skin and his claw easily sinks on her flesh less than half centimeter, yet giving her a strong pain. To make it worse Benji moves his finger downwards cutting her flesh with his claw slowly. The girl howls in pain while Benji makes a ten centimeters long cut on her thigh.

Benji pulls his claw from her flesh and picks one bar from the brazier. The girl stares at the red hot metal on his hands while gasping for air thru the pain on her leg. Benji runs the metal on her leg across the cut burning it close preventing her from loosing too much blood, after done he replaces the metal bar back on the embers.

The girl pants and screams in pain, Benji lets her calm a little. "I want you to tell me why you attacked me and your name." He tells her. "Or I will repeat the process in a more sensitive part of you. If you tell me what I want to know I will reward you." Nabiki gets her cue and hands to Benji a syringe and a vial. "See this vial?" he asks her, she nods weakly. "This is morphine if you tell me what I want to know you get a shot of this enough to make the pain go away." He tells to her while filling the syringe with the contents of the vial.

She stays in silence, Benji hands to Nabiki the syringe and the vial, and he reaches to the girl breast and punctures her skin with his claw slowly sinking it on her tender flesh. The girl howls and screams in pain as the claw digs deeper on the sensitive area around her nipple. Benji sinks his claw a full centimeter on her breast and stays still while she screams and breaths in a ragged pace.

"Now before I continue here you will speak or not?" he asks on a casual tone. Shampoo is pale seeing the girl suffering and she is shocked seeing that no one else is affected by it, Cologne didn't surprised Shampoo, neither did Benji. But Kasumi and Nabiki was a total shock. "I advice that you speak up dear, it will safe you from suffering." Kasumi says on a sweet tone.

The girl looks at Kasumi. The girl sees Kasumi kind aura and face as an angel in hell. "I speak…" she says on a weak tone. "Please take away the pain…" Benji nods, removing his claw slowly from the girl's breast and Nabiki injects the morphine on the girl. After a couple minutes the morphine kicks in and the girl begins to speak. "I am Kusagano Momoko… and I am a lycanthrope…"

Her words surprise everyone on the room. Cologne knew that lycanthropes other than Benji existed as well many others considered mystic creatures all unrelated to Jusenkyo. Benji was surprised by what the girl said but not by finding that lycanthropes existed, in Ranmaverse everything like that was possible.

"Why you attacked me?" Benji asks on a cold tone. "I was ordered to eliminate the lone wolf that owns this territory so my pack could take over it." She answers. That surprised Benji, he was a Jusenkyo cursed werewolf and fully unrelated to any kind of lycanthrope society that could exist and other that fighting Taro and Happosai on his war form he usually didn't showed it.

The girl falls in sleep because of the morphine on her weakened system. "What you will do disciple?" Cologne asks to Benji. "I don't know elder. But I think that just in case I should get myself some silver and make me new weapons." Benji answers. "And what we do with her?" Kasumi asks pointing to the girl. "Since we don't have a strong cage to toss her I say to let her there." Benji answers. "Sounds like a plan to me." Nabiki commented as they leave the training hall. On the house Shampoo sits heavily on a chair and when Ranma asked her whap happened tells him everything and he comforts her.

In the dinning room Benji, Kasumi, Nabiki and Cologne are around the dinning table. The mood is heavy around them. "This attack was unrelated to whoever is behind Akane and the others." Kasumi commented.

"Maybe, but is too soon to discard the possibility that whoever is behind them set off that werewolf pack on me in purpose and with hopes that the werewolves would kill me." Benji replied. "I agree with him, we don't know enough to make that kind of eliminations. Still we have to think in what to do about that pack." Nabiki says in a calm tone.

"I don't think that I will be on their good side after beating the hell out of one of them and torturing her later." Benji commented. "I guess that I must be ready to face some lycan hostility." "That would be wise." Cologne replies. "And what you will do with our prisoner?"

"I am thinking in finding a way to bring her to our side. At least having another werewolf here would make me feel better. Even being a real thing." Benji commented. "I will prepare the Xi Fa Xiang Gao shiatsu to use on her." Cologne says to them. "Isn't that a bit extreme?" Nabiki commented. "It is the best way to insure that she will be on our side and unlike Shampoo did on the past this time the target won't be able to recall anything. I will perform it after we extract all the possible information from her." Cologne replies.

Benji nods understanding, he isn't all that happy for brainwashing the lycan girl, but he couldn't afford a double cross from her if she was pretending. Little did Benji know what Cologne had decided to the girl.

End of the chapter seventeen:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and is reading this story.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.

I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	18. Nightly revelations Cunning lovers

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name-calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (Mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter eighteen: Nightly revelations/Cunning lovers

April twenty seventh

Two days have passed since the battle on the school and the werewolf girl was captured by the Nerima wrecking crew, Cologne is in possession of the girl removing anything that could be dangerous to them. No one was excited about brainwashing the girl, but it has to be done or they would have to kill her.

Everyone of the Nerima wrecking crew is tense because the incident with the lycanthrope girl, the attacks of Happosai and the others and the mysterious enemy that lurks in the darkness. Thanks to Nabiki and Cologne Benji is currently meeting a bartender in Juuban. It is Benji second meeting with the bartender and he is now picking up some items that he requested for the bartender.

"It is all here?" Benji asks to the man. "Yes sir, everything that you ordered, with the changes that you ordered and the ammo that you ordered." The bartender replies. "I even added cutting edge laser sights and scopes on the deal as a first and large purchase bonus." Benji nods to the man and hands to him a thick brown envelope, he checks the envelope and Benji checks the sports bag, both are satisfied and Benji leaves the bar.

Outside Nabiki is waiting in Nodoka's sedan, Benji places the bag on the back seat, sits on the driver's seat and drives away. "How it was?" Nabiki asks to her lover. "It was fine, the transaction ran smoothly." Benji answered in a casual tone. "But I am still surprised that you know a dealer like him." Nabiki smiles at his words. "As I said to you before I bought my own piece there and I regularly buy ammo there, so I know the place and I know that he is reliable."

Benji nods at her words. "I still wonder why you never used it." he commented. "I never truly needed, I always carried around but never got to use it. I did practice a lot in the sewers so my aim wouldn't get off." Nabiki explained to him. "But changing the subject to a more pleasant one do you need to release the instincts tonight?" she asks with a seductive smile. "Ask me after I check the goods and I am sure that you will like the answer." Benji replied with a sultry tone. Nabiki purrs with delight and softly caresses his thigh.

Sometime later they arrive in the Tendo house, Soun is watching TV while Kasumi is having some tea, and both of them greet the couple. Benji nods lightly to Kasumi and the elder Tendo leaves her tea cup on the table and gets up to follow the couple. They enter in Nabiki's room and the middle Tendo sister opens a secret door in a wall near of her bookshelf, they enter on the room hid by the door.

The room has a large table on the center with four chairs around it, on the walls there is many shelves with notebooks, books, tapes and picture albums, it was clear to anyone who entered there that the room is where Nabiki stashes all her records and other business materials that she had. Benji places the bag on the table and opens it, inside the bag there is many weapons from knives to a grenade launcher.

"It is fore sure many weapons." Kasumi commented looking at the bag. "This is just the beginning." Benji said while placing the ammo boxes on the table first. "If thins get how I think that will get we might need much more." "Steyr TMP, HK MP5, FNP90, FN Five-seveN, GLOCK 21, FN FAL, Accuracy International AWM, HK MK23 Mod 0." Nabiki says while taking the respective weapons from the bag. "Lastly a .577 nitro express rifle."

"I think that the last one is a bit too much." Kasumi commented. "Kasumi I know that you are smart and that you are worried about the use of the guns but if you think a little the NE rifle is a logical weapon to have around since we might face opponents similar to Taro and I don't think that anything smaller than the FAL, the AWM and the NE can stop someone like that." Benji explains to Kasumi. "Not to mention if the werewolves attack they might have a war form like mine and large caliber weapons are needed to deal with them with less risks."

"I know…" Kasumi whispers. "But I still don't like it…" "Oneechan trust on us on this matter. These weapons might help us in case of need." Nabiki says softly squeezing Kasumi's shoulder in a comforting way. "We don't like this anymore than you do, but we are doing this to protect those that we care about." Kasumi places her hand over Nabiki's. "What we do now?" Kasumi asks after few moments in silence.

"We load all the empty magazines of each weapon, when we are done we will take them to Nabiki's training spot and we will test the weapons." Benji answered sorting the ammo by the caliber. Kasumi nods and takes one of the piles of ammo boxes and begins to fill the magazines for the weapons of that caliber, Nabiki and Benji does the same with different calibers.

Much later Benji is bathing on the Tendo furo with Nabiki. "I am sore after shooting that much." Nabiki whispers leaning on Benji's chest inside the tub. "I am not that bad since all the training that I got from Cologne." Benji replied lightly embracing Nabiki, resting his hands on her stomach; Nabiki wouldn't deny if asked, she loves those moments of intimacy that they share. "I don't envy you." She replied looking up at him. "What we will do with them now?"

"We carry our chosen weapons and stash the others." Benji replied. "When Cologne appears I will ask her if she knows any spell that allows us to create a small container to carry them around easily or something like that." Nabiki chuckles at his words, Benji was inventive when it came to techniques and spells. "Changing to most pleasant subjects." Nabiki said while grinding her behind against Benji's crotch. "What is the answer to that question that I asked you on the car?" Benji licks Nabiki's neck. "I thought that you was feeling sore." He replied.

"I believe that a long section of steaming hot sex with you will make me sore in a much more pleasant way." She purrs with pleasure at his gestures. "Want stay on the water a little longer or you want to go to the bedroom now?" Benji asked to Nabiki while softly caressing her navel. "Let's go to the bed." She answered in a faint whisper, Benji nods and they quickly leave the tub, dry themselves and move to Nabiki's room carrying their clothes.

Less than five minutes later the entire household is woke by Nabiki's howls of pleasure. Soun is moving to Nabiki's room with a sword. "You really don't want to interrupt them daddy." Kasumi warns him from the door of her room. "But…but…" Soun replied with his face drenched with tears. "You really want to barge in on the room where Nabiki is satisfying Benji's instincts to mate?" Kasumi asked to Soun in a plain tone. "If you forgot the same werewolf that defeated Taro single handed, severely wounded Happosai, fights against Ranma on an equal level and that could kill you in the instant that you set foot on the room because you are disturbing his need to release his instincts."

Soun swallows hard after hearing Kasumi. "Besides if Benji didn't harm you Nabiki for sure would." Kasumi added. "As you can hear she is more than clearly enjoying helping Benji." Defeated Soun moves away to his room and get some ear plugs and return to the bed. Kasumi does the same. "I wonder how much he actually needs and how much is actually Nabiki inciting him." she whispered before getting under her covers.

On the next morning everyone meets on the breakfast table, Nabiki looks worn out but clearly happy, actually ecstatic. Benji is letting out an aura of satisfaction and the usual aggressive aura because of his curse is actually peaceful. Kasumi is serving the meal looking as well as she usually does, Soun is clearly tired and mentally beaten. Nodoka and Ranma also join the Tendos and Benji on the Tendo household. Nodoka and Kasumi tease Nabiki a little about her concert that lasted nearly the entire night.

Nabiki doesn't even blush, thought her eyes show a little embarrassment but it is easily missed by everyone's but Benji's eyes, Benji is already used in catching the almost inexistent hints of Nabiki's body language and understand it. "What can I do, Benji bring the animal on me." Nabiki says before eating some of her rice. Everyone other than Benji and Nabiki blushes deeply at Nabiki's words.

"Well I am done." Benji said placing his empty bowl on the table. "Thank you for the meal Kasumi, you overdone yourself." Kasumi nods at his words taking his dishes. "Now I am going to leave, I have to work." Benji added getting up and leaving. Nabiki finishes her meal and leaves to deal with her own business. Nodoka let out a deep sigh. "I am jealous…" she muttered. 'Me too…' Ranma said on his mind.

Later Ranma moves to the Nekohanten to kill the time, he hears most of the costumers gossiping about the screams on the night, wondering who was the lucky woman who was screaming that much. Ranma sighs knowing the answer and why all the times that Benji and Nabiki got together they would go to a hotel, it was sound proof because either Nabiki was a screamer or Benji was a hell of a lover, if not both.

It bothers Ranma the fact that he heard Nabiki and occasionally Benji during most of the night. Ranma was thankful that he had an appointment with Dr Nagakawa scheduled to the afternoon where he could vent his feelings to her. To Benji was a troublesome day, because the night concerto of Nabiki almost all the females in the neighborhood were highly aroused and that mean emanating hormones that incite Benji's instincts. Cologne notices the werewolf discomfort, she had also heard about the mysterious couple who the screams of lust kept woke a good part of Nerima, it was easy to make the adds Benji and Nabiki had a sexual interlude somewhere else than their usual hotel.

And the mysterious couple sexual voices is the chat of the day for everyone in the Nekohanten specially the schoolgirls that go there to droll over Benji. Cologne noticed that the number of schoolgirls are higher than the usual, she sees that because he is restraining his instincts Benji is giving a strong aura of lust, sexual hunger and desire that is attracting more girls to the restaurant and the girls get excited seeing him what increase his instincts fueling the circle.

After the lunch hour Cologne tells to Benji to get the rest of the day off, she can tell that he is nearing his limit. Benji more than gladly leaves and begins to track Nabiki down. He finds her on the school writing something in one of her business notebooks. Benji startles Nabiki appearing on the window. Nabiki can see his aura and nods before he even say anything. She quickly leaves to issue orders to her lieutenants and moves to Benji to take her away, in few minutes to both of them delight they are inside their usual hotel room dealing with his needs. Nabiki wouldn't deny that she was getting overpaid when helping Benji like that and she loves that fact.

By the dinner the Himuras and the Tendos notice the absence of Benji and Nabiki, plus the fact that Kasumi haven't placed the usual number of plates on the table, they could tell that Kasumi already knew that they wouldn't return to have dinner. Nodoka let out a low sigh of jealousy before eating. Just in the next morning the couple returns, Nabiki is glowing with delight and satisfaction, so is Benji.

Few days later Nabiki and Kasumi receive an invitation from someone called Picolet Chardin II to meet him on the Furinkan high cafeteria. Nabiki tells Benji about it, Benji doesn't even have a clue about who that guy is but knowing the way that the Ranmaverse works Benji can guess that whoever he is he is looking for a bride. Soun looks at Benji suspicious he had seen the same look on Benji's eyes when he treated him to spill the location of Happosai.

Soun doesn't have time to do anything before being slammed into a wall. "Spill it old man I know that you know why this Popsicle invited Nabiki and Kasumi." Benji says in a menacing tone. "Popsicle?" Ranma asked confused. "Picolet is written in a very similar way to the Portuguese word for popsicle." Nabiki answered to the pigtailed martial artist. "Now I get it." He replied.

"Speak or I will have to ask to Kasumi extract the truth from you?" Benji hisses to Soun. Kasumi smiles with a saccharine sweet smile instead of her usual sugar sweet smile. Soun begins to tell to them everything about the Chardin family and the reason that Picolet is there. "Kasumi Nabiki he is all yours." Benji says tossing Soun between the two girls. Ranma is shocked with the raw ferocity of the duo while they mercilessly beat some sense inside Soun's head.

"But if there are martial arts in the name I can win." Ranma says in a cocky tone. "No offence Ranma but from what we heard I don't think that you can win that easily playing that guy field." Nodoka says to Ranma. "Besides it won't be you who will be fighting." Nabiki tells to the pigtailed boy. "Then who will be fighting, you?" Ranma replied. Nabiki smiles at his words. "Of course not." She replied. "It will be Benji, after all we do have a relation and from his previous reaction I can tell that he will be the one defending me."

Everyone looks at Benji. "What!" Benji asks to them. "It is not like I would just watch letting Nabiki and Kasumi pay for their stupid father mistakes." Nabiki runs to Benji and rest her hands and head on his chest. "See he is a perfect gentleman." She says with a smile on her lips. "Not to mention great in bed." "So who will fight for Kasumi?" Nodoka asks to Nabiki. "Benji will fight for both of us, right Benji-kun?" Kasumi says in a saccharine sweet tone. "Right." Benji replied wondering if he should try getting some from Kasumi to repay the effort of the fights, he decides stick with her food than her body, he already has Nabiki and he doesn't want to discover the price for having Kasumi too.

The group moves to the school, while in his classes Benji is trying to come with a way to defeat Picolet, but by not knowing anything about the guy makes harder to the ninja to think in a way to defeat it and he knows that he can't defeat Picolet in his own game, Benji needs to make Picolet play on his. During a break Benji drags Ukyo away and have a serious talk with her. Ukyo hesitating agrees with his plan.

Then the time comes, Benji, Nabiki, Kasumi and a boy dressed Ukyo move to meet Picolet. Ranma watches with the others after seeing the blonde man stealing food from everyone, doing as Benji previously told him Ranma tossed certain specially prepared breads to the French guy. Picolet tries to makes a speech but Benji interrupts him before he can complete it. "So you think that you can just come in here and steal someone else's woman just like that?" Benji says in a menacing tone.

"Someone else's?" Picolet asks confused. "Yes. I am Nabiki Tendo lover and that boy there is Kasumi Tendo lover. As you can see they are both already compromised and they don't have interest in someone like you." Benji answered in an icy tone. "I won't accept that!" Picolet replied. "They were promised to me by their father." "We don't care." Nabiki replied in her ice queen manner. "Our father doesn't decide over our lives."

"Then I challenge one of them for one of you!" Picolet shouts. Benji smiles in a menacing way. "Fine, but since I was the challenged I chose the location and the weapons." Benji says with a fanged smile. Picolet shivers with fear at his fangs. "We will have a duel of martial arts dining!" Picolet exclaims. "No." Benji said in a firm tone. "I don't want to eat the crappy meal that you have. I am the challenged part so is my choice and since you want to wager my lover we must place something of an approximated value on the table in the case of your defeat."

"You want me to wager something to take back what is rightfully mine!" Picolet screams outraged. "I am not yours and never was yours." Nabiki replied. "If you want to fight for me then you should place something on the table or we won't accept the challenge, if we don't have anything to win why we should fight?" Not able to find a way to counter Picolet gives to their terms and bets half of his family fortune on the challenge.

"The duel is a reverse martial arts eating contest." Benji tells to the blonde man. "The objective is seeing how long one of us can stay with out eating, the first one to eat loses and the location is the Nekohanten." Picolet agrees with the battle and signs a contract with Nabiki. In the Nekohanten with many witnesses the duel begins. Nodoka, Cologne and Kasumi cook all the food for the contest made specifically to make the contestants give up and eat. Benji already used with the food of the trio resists well, not mentioning that Nabiki cheated a little and is confusing his sensitive nose with a scent that makes him more interested on her than on the food.

For half an hour Picolet tries hard to not eat making a huge effort to control himself, but soon his will collapses and be begins to make the food vanishing. Nabiki records the fact and makes all the witnesses sign the contract telling who lost the match. After stuffing his face Picolet looks at Benji and Nabiki. "Tomorrow I will be going to meet your lawyers so my beloved and I can take what is now ours." Nabiki says icily showing to Picolet the contract. "Any attempt of break the contract it will make the entire Chardin state transferred to us."

In a blur of a movement Benji is with Picolet tongue in his right hand. "Too bad Mister Chardin it seems that all that was from your family is now mine and his." Nabiki says to Picolet while Benji sink his claws in Picolet tongue. "You have until noon tomorrow to have your lawyers transferring everything to my name or you won't like the consequences." Benji pulls the tongue a little before releasing it making it whip on Picolet's face.

Mousse does the favor of kicking Picolet out of the restaurant while Benji slung Nabiki over his right shoulder and takes her out of the restaurant. "And there they go again." Nodoka mutters angrily. "It is the seventh time this week." Cologne looks at a calendar. "Well in two nights it will be the full moon, no wonder he is like that." the elder commented.

"What you mean by that elder?" Nodoka asked confused. "Benji doesn't change with the moon or with other things like werewolves in legends, but during the full moon his instincts get more intense specially the one that Nabiki likes to take care off." Cologne explained. "I wonder how she isn't pregnant yet." Nodoka commented. "Using birth control pills and some Amazon pills to make them much more effective." Cologne answered to the formerly Saotome woman.

"So what other differences Benji have from other werewolves?" Nodoka asked to Cologne. "He isn't allergic to silver or anything that would give more damage to a werewolf, Benji also doesn't have the nearly instant healing that they have, other than that other half human half wolf form of his is the only difference from them." Cologne answered eating some of the food of the contest.

"I don't know if I understood it." Nodoka commented with a sweat drop on her forehead. "It is confusing after all he isn't a true werewolf but a Jusenkyo curse made werewolf just the gods know how many more difference Benji has from the true werewolves." Cologne said after drinking some tea. "Shape shifting curses are very rare and we never actually got any registers of people cursed by them, so we are learning as he learns about it."

"Well as long he is still himself I guess that there isn't much trouble." Nodoka said fishing a tempura from a tray full of them. "I just recalled something; Benji is still trapped in his cursed form after the match against Happosai when he got blind, right?" "Yes he is still locked on his cursed form." Cologne replied. "Since he can actually control the changes he isn't all that worried about it, I mean if he can stay human in both ways he doesn't have to worry about unlocking."

"Makes sense, besides I don't think that the Herb would like to come here with the open water kettle to unlock Benji." Ranma commented eating some stir fried noodles. "That is another reason." Cologne added. Unnoticed by the Nerima wrecking crew is that one of Nabiki's workers heard everything and leaves in silence.

"I am curious about one thing why Benji haven't even reacted to the food and took Nabiki away as soon the match was over?" Ukyo asked confused while eating some ramen. Cologne chuckles at the girl, Shampoo blushes lightly knowing the reason. "I don't know exactly how Nabiki did but she got herself aroused." Cologne answered. "And Benji has a very sensitive sense of smell thanks to his curse and we all know that the instinct of mating is stronger than the need to eat when you aren't all that hungry." "You mean that Nabiki cheated!" Ukyo exclaimed surprised.

"No." Cologne replied. "The entire match was prepared to ensure Benji's victory, you see Ranma feed Picolet with breads filled with a medicine called super digestion pills that made him very hungry, because his own so called art he is a glutton by nature and couldn't resist our food, Benji eats Kasumi, Nodoka and my food on a daily basis so he is used to it, he also ate a lot on the breakfast so he wouldn't be hungry at the lunch hour and Nabiki allured his nose by giving him a scent that he attracts him more than food."

"You mean that Benji and Nabiki had already planned everything even those small details?" Ukyo asks surprised. "Yes." Cologne replied. "Or you forgot why Nabiki is the so feared Ice Queen of the Furinkan high school? Or even that Benji uses his head to plan things more than most people that you know and that he is a good strategist? You really think that a plan that those two crafted even in such short notice would fail?"

"When you put like that you make me feel stupid." Ukyo says in an embarrassed tone. "I feel the same." The other members of the NWK said as one. "Then act more with your head than with your fists." Kasumi said gathering her belongings. "Benji and Nabiki do that. That is the reason that they defeated the gambling king together in his own game and regained the Tendo and the Himura houses."

"I am really feeling bad about my intelligence…" Ranma mutters. "Don't worry about it Ranma you are smart, but thanks to that stupid panda you aren't used to challenges that require a higher amount of thinking to win, as you did to your body you need to train your intelligence to turn it into a keen weapon as Nabiki and Benji do." Kasumi said in a gentle but serious tone. "And that is why you kids have to stay in the school and have a good education."

End of the chapter seventeen:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and is reading this story.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.

I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	19. Too bad that peace never last

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name-calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter nineteen: Too bad that peace never last

April twenty eighth; Sometime after 10 PM

Benji and Nabiki leave the hotel that they usually stay on. "You know I am starting to think that they keep that suite reserved for us all the time and that the receptionists already know that we are very regular here." Benji commented to Nabiki who is holding his left arm tightly with her head on his shoulder.

"If I am not wrong they have a picture of us hidden on the counter saying something like this 'Best regular clients. Treat them with the best service, keep the room 303 reserved for them, do not enrage or disturb them.'" Nabiki said with her voice sounding amused. "I mean we go there at least three times in a slow week and stay there for hours, and normally when we are done we do ask a very large meal on the room service if we don't decide to sleep in."

"I know that. I am really beginning to think that we should buy an apartment to our escapades instead of expending at least twenty thousand yens each time that we decide to have sex here." Benji commented. Nabiki kisses his cheek. "As more I love to make money and save it I prefer expending twenty thousand yens when we come here than getting an apartment." She replied. "We leave the room all messy and I don't think that any of us feel like cooking after at least three hours of steamy sex. I say that paying that amount of money to have sparkly clean room and good food every time that we want to have sex is money well expended and worth the expenses."

Benji hides his surprise. "If you say so." He said. "I say so, besides we are millionaires now we own the entire Cardin fortune, properties and wealth so we can toss small amounts of money away." Nabiki replied. "Now that you mentioned that we do are rich now, so what we should do first after we claim their former wealth?" Benji said.

"We invest to make it grow and keep a part for our personal expenses as hotel escapades and another part as preparatory expenses like purchasing goods to face the evil." Nabiki replied. "I agree with you on that, but we should wait until tomorrow to think on that." Benji said, Nabiki nods and they move to the Tendo house where Nabiki stays and Benji moves to the Himura house.

April thirtieth

Benji and Nabiki leave a bank each of them with a content smile on their faces. "You know after that struggle of the Cardins this wealth feels even sweeter." Nabiki purred holding Benji's arms. "I just can't believe how fast everything ran, I mean we just used our attorney to defeat theirs and soon after we got everything on our name you already prepared and began to using the money on the way that we have planned." He says in an impressed tone.

"Your ideas were easy to fulfill and profitable too, we will expend some money initially but soon we will regain it and make more. Ah…the easy life that we will have makes me excited…and just the fact that I am not even graduated and own many large companies makes me even more excited and gives me a very good satisfaction." She said in an excited tone.

"I can smell that Nabiki." Benji said confirming her words. "Still I don't know why you wanted to fill a case with money." Nabiki grins like a cat and licks her lips as one. "Well I had this fantasy since I began to relieve myself." She replied. "And it is?" Benji asks curious, he already knows that Nabiki had a handful of fetishes and liked to play some of them and her fantasies. "Well…" she whispers on his ear. "I always wanted to have sex in a bed covered with money…"

Benji smiled. "I am not surprised by it thought." He commented. "Kind of suits you." Nabiki blushes deeply. "Well what can I do the idea is exciting a bit messy since the money will get dirty…" she replied trailing off with her imagination filling the gaps of the 'dirty money'.

Benji sighs inwardly, he liked the closeness that he shares with Nabiki, but the fact that she shows being more lustful than he is even with his curse weighting on his side makes him wonder if Nabiki repressed all her feelings on her true Ice Queen period before his arrival and their first relation, because since their first time their escapades were very constant.

The fact that more than half of the times that he takes her to the hotel is because Nabiki does something to incite his instincts than Benji calling her to aid to release the need of his instincts makes him a bit uneasy and wonder if was his presence there that turned Nabiki like that or that she was like that and he was just helping her to vent it out. But with Nabiki's scent tickling his sensitive nose Benji decides to settle down with sex instead of answers.

May first

After the classes Nabiki is calmly on her classroom writing the day incomes from the school in her business book. "Tendo-senpai may I speak with you?" One of Nabiki's agents asked standing near of Nabiki in a respectful distance. Nabiki looks at the girl, she has Short black hair styled in a similar way as herself, blue eyes and a pearly white skin, Nabiki recognizes her as Sakura Toma one of her underlings from the first year.

"Sure, go on." Nabiki replied. "If is possible I want to speak with you in someplace more private and secluded." Sakura said in a meek tone. Nabiki nods and closes her book and places it on her pack. "Where you will feel more comfortable to speak?" Nabiki asked to Sakura. "If isn't much trouble we can talk in my house, I can serve some tea and cake…" she replied blushing. "Fine just lead the way." Nabiki replied, Sakura nods and takes Nabiki to her house.

Twenty minutes later in the younger girl bedroom Nabiki is sipping some hot black tea that Sakura served her. "What you want to speak with me that you wanted this kind of privacy?" Nabiki asked to Sakura, who blushes deeply with Nabiki's words. Nabiki already has in idea of why the girl wanted the privacy, but she wants to hear from the girl's lips.

Sakura takes few deep breaths. "Senpai I wanted to ask you why you…" Sakura hesitates on the word. "Why you…sleep with that man…"

Nabiki raises her eyebrow inwardly, her prediction skills never failed her yet the girl didn't declare her love for her, instead she questioned the reason that she has sex with Benji, Nabiki inwardly smiles amused. "And why you want to know that?" Nabiki asked back to the girl, it would be so easy to place a high price for the information and giving an evasive answer, but Nabiki feels playful as a cat with a mouse.

Sakura blushes even more and swallows hard as trying to gather more courage. "Because before he appeared you never bowed or treated you less that you are but you accept him carrying you around and sleeping with you to relieve his filthy needs the senpai that I knew before that man came never accepted something like that! Senpai I know that you would never accept to be treated as a bitch on the heat as he treats you! He is just a dog!" Sakura blurted and breaths as she had finished some heavy exercise.

Nabiki internal smile grows with her words. "He is not a dog Sakura." Nabiki said with a smirk. "He is a wolf and who said that I am not his?" Sakura stares at Nabiki shocked. Nabiki pulls the straps of her uniform overall dress to the sides and opens her shirt showing to Sakura a wolf like bite on the base of her neck where it connected with her shoulders, near of it there is also a couple of human bite marks. "Want to guess who did this?" Nabiki asked with a teasingly smile.

Sakura stares with her eyes wide and jaw slack open. "As I am sure that you can see on this one…" Nabiki purred sultrily while softly running her fingertips over the wolf like bite mark. "I am his bitch and I am always on the heat, I even asked him for fuck me hard on his war form…ah…you have no idea of the pleasure…" "Senpai please stop sleeping with him! I can't stand the thought of him tainting your body with your touch!" Sakura exclaimed covering Nabiki's naked shoulders. "If you need I will make love with you senpai! It will better than anything that he can do!"

Nabiki smiles in a provocative way. "You really think that you can actually beat him?" she asked in a provocative way. "I love you senpai I will do anything that you want!" Sakura exclaimed. "I will make you feel better than he can make you feel!" Nabiki grins in a cat like way. "Let's do this I will give you a chance to prove your words." She said to the girl that had fallen on her web. "But you will have to follow my terms to the letter and do anything and everything that I say."

"Anything senpai!" Sakura exclaimed. "Then come with me." Nabiki said fixing her clothes and leaving the room, Sakura does as commanded. In few minutes the duo arrives on the hotel and Nabiki gets the key from the clerk, Sakura is embarrassed with the fact that she is in a hotel with Nabiki to prove her words. "Go take a bath, take as long as you want and make sure that you are ready." Nabiki said to Sakura, she nods and moves to the bathroom to do as told. In the shower Sakura makes sure to wash herself thoroughly to be clean for Nabiki.

May second

Benji is working on the Nekohanten feeling pleasantly tired, he had expend half of the previous afternoon, the entire night and few hours of the morning dealing with his instincts with Nabiki and Sakura, that after the younger girl joined them and accepted Nabiki's challenge of seeing how riding with Benji felt. For the first time since he got his curse Benji is fully satisfied in a full moon week day, at least his mating instincts he can feel other instinct growing stronger on him.

Cologne watches Benji working carefully analyzing his aura. 'Well it is the first time that he seems satisfied with sex on a full moon day, but his bloodlust is increasing I wonder when he will go out of the town and hunt something.' She thinks sipping some tea. Shampoo is feeling uneasy as it became usual when Benji is on his excited moods, in a lesser way than comparing to Benji Shampoo can also feel others scents and detect the subtle changes that he does and she can feel Nabiki's and another girl scent on Benji's body even with the scent of his soap, shampoo, deodorant and aftershave masking them.

'Benji is wilder than he appears too.' Shampoo thinks keeping some distance from him; she can still feel the scent of the sex on his body. And after working all day the duo is cleaning the restaurant while Cologne is separating the money to pay the duo. Mousse is on the kitchen mopping the floor.

After a short while the restaurant is squeaky clean and Cologne hands to the duo their payment, on his way out Benji sees Sakura and Nabiki waiting for him sited in a bench in front of the restaurant. "I thought that you two were resting." Benji said to them "And that you was not going to repeat the experience." He added to Sakura. "I changed my mind." She replied. "If I can be with senpai and feel as I felt I think that isn't bad." "You really corrupted her." Benji said to Nabiki.

"It wasn't me who throw her out of the ceiling on her first seven times." Nabiki replied with a teasingly smile. "Besides I know that your wolf side is enjoying having the two of us." "Not only the wolf side." Benji said with a smile. "In case that you forgot I have blood of the middle east region on my blood, so the idea of having a harem appeases me." "I won't complain with that in full moon weeks." Nabiki replied while they walked away.

During the night a large explosion blasts the Himura training hall. All the martial artists of the Nerima wrecking crew feel the surge of an evil energy rising. Everyone runs to there even Benji that was in another district moves there on his wolf ears form leaving behind Nabiki and Sakura on the hotel.

Benji arrives on the Himura house and sees Ranma being tossed away by a man in a cloak, over the man's shoulders is an unconscious Nodoka. Benji landed on a power line and uses is as a trampoline, he claps his hands together and electricity flicks around his arms. "Lightning destruction arts! Raikou Toukai Hana!" Benji shouted now holding a long electricity katana and flying at the man's direction. Benji slashes the man's right half of the body horizontally cutting off his hood and cloak.

The man leaps backwards getting out of Benji's range, but Benji dashes forward after him. Another cloaked figure appears and attacks Benji with a black katana, Benji blocks with his lightning blade, sparks fly with the severe impact, Benji keeps forcing his blade against the black blade and the cloaked man's blade begins to turn red on the area with contact with Benji's sword and more sparks flies on the air as Benji keeps forcing the swords.

The armed cloaked figure leaps backwards with his sword glowing with a burning red color; the person knows that if he continued the sword would shatter against the lightning edge. Benji attacks again as fierce as before, his strike is blocked and more sparks fly on the air. Kasumi runs to Ranma with a bucket of water and a thermos on her hands. She tossed the cold water on Ranma making him change and wake.

"Pigtailed goddess!" the man with the sword shouted dashing to Ranma. "Kuno!" Benji shouted recognizing the voice and the attitude. Kasumi tosses hot water from the thermos on Ranma changing him to his male form. "Die foul sorcerer!" Kuno howled. "Mouko Takabisha!" Ranma shouts blasting Kuno.

Benji is charging at the man with Nodoka. Another cloaked figure appears and attacks Benji with a huge war hammer, Benji leaps out of the way and sees surprised the ground breaking with the raw brutal force of the strike. The hammer wielder let out a war cry that is easily recognized by the Nerima wrecking crew. "Akane." Benji hisses attacking her.

Akane attacks Benji back hitting her war hammer on his sword. A huge mass of sparks fly on the air with the clash, Benji feels the massive impact vibrating on his bones. Several scalpels pierce Benji's body. Behind Benji over a house Tofu is with a huge grin on his face seeing that his attacks hitted their target. Akane screams in pain as Benji just disappear with her hammer smashing on the ground where he was, on her chest all the scalpels are nailed deeply on her flesh.

"How!" Tofu shouts running to aid Akane. "Tofu stop!" the man with Nodoka shouts, but the warning comes too late with Benji appearing out of a explosion of asphalt and dirt slashing out Tofu's left leg on the upper thigh area and the right leg on the knee height, with a second slash now upwards Benji cuffs off Tofu's arm and a good chunk of his right shoulder before the doctor can even feel anything or fall on the ground.

Howling in rage Akane runs to attack Benji, a loud shot is heard and Akane flies backwards the origin of the shot is Nabiki who is holding a Beretta 1201F hunting version shotgun and Kasumi is besides Nabiki with another one on the police version. "Kasumi with a gun…I will never forget that image…" Benji whispered shocked with the sight, he doesn't know that everyone else is thinking the same thing.

Recovering from the shock Benji dashed at the man with Nodoka. "You might have won this little fight but the hostage is still ours." The man said disappearing in the middle of a black fire, so does the others. Benji dismisses his sword, the Nerima wrecking crew members move to the Tendo house to discuss the incident. They see Sakura scared on her knees near of Soun. "Don't worry Sakura it is over for now." Nabiki said to the girl while they move to the living room table.

"Ranma what happened?" Benji asks to Ranma since he was there since the beginning. "I also want to know that." Nabiki said placing her shotgun on the table, Kasumi does the same and moves to prepare some tea, and she knows that they will need it. Cologne arrives with Shampoo and they stay in silence.

"I was sleeping on my room when I heard mother screaming, I went to her room and saw that man hitting her and putting her on his shoulder, then I attacked him and he blasted me on the training hall, I got back up and attacked him, but I only scored light hits while he scored hard hits on me." Ranma answered. "You arrived sometime while I was fighting him and the rest you know."

Benji nods understanding, it seems that whoever was behind Akane, Tofu and the others was by far smarter than all the others enemies of the Ranmaverse, but he isn't smarter than Benji and Nabiki. "I am going to fetch my computer." Nabiki said moving to her bedroom with the shotguns. "What she is planning?" Ranma asks not understanding. "Knowing how people here have the tendency to kidnap a weak person taking that person as hostage to lure the stronger ones to battle Nabiki and I gave GPS trackers to everyone that is part of our group." Benji answered.

"I don't have anything like a GPS tracker on me." Ranma commented. "Yes you do." Benji replied pointing to Ranma's titanium digital watch. "Nabiki and I ordered that the GPS trackers to be placed inside common items that we almost never take out so we could keep a track of one of us if he or she is kidnapped." Benji explained. "Inside your watch is a GPS marker, as I have one in my own watch, your mother have one on that necklace that I gave you to give to her as a gift a little while ago."

Nabiki returns and boots her computer, she begins to type commands with a speed that makes Cologne wonder if Nabiki practiced the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken. "I got her." Nabiki said after a couple of minutes. "She is being moved, I will inform when she stops." "Why we don't attack now?" Ranma asks holding back his anger and frustration. "Because we wouldn't catch them now, they have a large lead on us and we are not ready now." Benji answered in a strong tone that makes Ranma calm down.

"Elder where is Mousse and Ryoga?" Benji asks to Cologne. "Mousse is after them since Ryoga took Ukyo to the wrong direction, they should be back sometime on the morning." She answered. "Okay, then we have few hours to plan a counter attack on them, first everyone will go get some rest, in the morning we will decide how to deal with this and see if Nodoka is moving or not and figure a way to get there." Benji said to them, unwillingly they obey, Kasumi arranges beds on the guest's room for Cologne and Shampoo, Sakura stays with Nabiki and Ranma and Benji will share Benji's former room.

Early on the next morning Benji is the first to wake followed close by Kasumi and Nabiki. Benji and Nabiki are in her secret room packing some weapons. "Hand me a pair of those HK Mk23." Benji says to Nabiki, she nods and hands to him a pair of the requested pistols. Benji loads them and hides it under his jacket. "What about the ammo?" Nabiki asks him. "Ten magazines for each." Benji answered. "Where you placed the altered TMPs?"

"On the top shelve near of the MP5/10s." Nabiki replied. "I sorted the guns by caliber and since the altered TMPs fire 10mm ammo I placed them there." "Thanks." Benji replied picking up a pair of them, with the alterations the TMP that had the front grip and front guard removed looks like an SPP, Benji picks twenty 30 rounds magazines and loads the machine pistols with 15 rounds magazines.

"You want something with more penetration?" Nabiki asks holding a FN Five-seveN, Benji denies. "I will keep with these. I am just making sure to have some extra firepower that isn't based on ki." Benji answered, Nabiki nods understanding placing the pistol on the rack. "You two are getting ready to a war?" Sakura asks from the door sounding shocked with the large amount of illegal weapons on that room. "Yes we are." Nabiki replied picking a HK Mk23 and loading it. "And we believe that whoever kidnapped Nodoka wants to start it and we are going to fight it."

Nabiki pulls back the slide and releases it leaving the gun ready to be fire; Nabiki slowly screws a suppressor on the pistol. "Now the question is that you will keep this a secret or not." Nabiki said pointing the gun to Sakura, the younger girl sees a red light on a small box under the suppressed barrel, she looks down to her chest and sees a red dot over her left breast.

"You don't mean that you will kill me senpai…" she whimpers in fear trying to move but unable to because of the fear. "No she doesn't." Benji said putting his left hand over the gun and making Nabiki lower it. "Nabiki just have the nasty habit of teasing people." "And by your expression when you walked in you was begging for that." Nabiki added putting the safety on the gun and placing it on a holster before strapping the holster on her left thigh and covering with her skirt.

Sakura let out a breath of relief with that. "I just warn that if you say something Kasumi will be really mad and you don't want to see Kasumi mad." Benji says while passing by Sakura and leaving the room. Nabiki picks the Beretta shotgun that she used earlier, a belt filled with ammo and three boxes of shells for it. "As he said it won't be wise to enrage Kasumi." Nabiki said lightly pushing Sakura out of the room.

Sakura follows Nabiki out of the room and to the living room where she sees Nabiki placing some shells on the shotgun. Once again it is a customized gun, the shoulder stock was removed leaving only the original grip altered for the user's comfort and the barrel was cutted to match the length of the underbarrel tube magazine, clearly those changes were made to make the shotgun easier to conceal.

It shocks Sakura seeing the couple checking and loading the guns while Kasumi is placing the breakfast dishes on the table between the boxes of ammo and guns as if there wasn't anything wrong with the duo brandishing them. After loading the shotgun Nabiki places the ammo boxes on a small backpack and places besides her with the shotgun holstered tied on the pack.

"Nabiki how is Nodoka?" Benji asks while aiming a TMP to a wall and seeing a red dot on the wall, Benji nods satisfied and holster the gun. "She stopped moving and according to the log wasn't moved by the last couple of hours." Nabiki answered. "I got her location." "I will call everyone." Kasumi said leaving the living room.

Ten minutes later everyone is on the table eating, Sakura notices with surprise that no one mention the incident as if not wanting to taint the meal with it and as soon everyone is done and the dishes are taken away Kasumi sits next to Nabiki and everyone's expression changed, she knew that on that moment they are all business.

"To begin with this meeting I say this already whoever isn't willing to kill speak now to stay behind to defend the dojo." Benji says in a serious and calm tone, Sakura as everyone knows that he said defending the dojo as a polite way to say that hesitation to kill the enemy won't be tolerated. "As more I would like to go and see you in action I will stay behind." Cologne says to Benji. "I am not done with our other guest and I can't just leave her unguarded for long periods of time."

Benji nods understanding, Cologne's help was welcome but he doesn't want to take risks with the lycan girl. "I also will stay behind; I don't think that I can kill someone." Soun says in a serious tone. "I might have acted as a coward in the past but I don't do that in fear, I am far bellow the required level for this battle and I will be just a dead weight for everyone else, in here I might be of some help for those who can't fight." "We all understand and appreciate the honesty." Benji replied.

Seeing that no one else will say anything Sakura is about to open her mouth to say that she won't go, but Nabiki cuts her. "You don't have to say that you won't go Sakura, we weren't counting you on this party, and you aren't a martial artist or are even close of the skill level of everyone else in this room." Sakura nods understanding and relieved.

"Ranma, Mousse, Ryoga, Ukyo and Shampoo I will only ask this once." Benji says to the original members of the Nerima wrecking crew. "You are willing to kill those who kidnapped Nodoka and attacked us?" "I am." Ranma replied in a serious tone. "They got my mother and I will get her back." "If Ranma-honey is going I am going besides I wouldn't leave auntie on that situation." Ukyo said also in a serious tone. "Shampoo will go too." the Chinese girl said. "I won't stay behind if Shampoo is going." Mousse said.

"Okay then we will leave in twenty minutes go fetch an extra set of clothes and your weapons." Benji tells them. "Ryokai!" they exclaimed and move away. "Kasumi you will stay behind?" Benji asks to her. "Yes." she replied. "I feel that I won't be able to do much there, besides I don't think that an eight people group would be unnoticed. It will be hard enough with seven; I will pack the supplies for you." Benji nodded and Kasumi walks away.

Ten minutes later everyone is back and Nabiki hands to them a chocker, a small ear plug and a small radio to each one. "With this we will keep in touch with each other if we are separated or far from the other." Nabiki explained while everyone puts them on. "It is just press a small button on the chocker and the set will be working I already placed on the frequency that we will be using so there isn't need to alter it."

Everyone nods understanding her situation. Nabiki gives to Kasumi a radio set. "We will make contact to report every hour." Benji says to Kasumi. "Okay." Kasumi replied placing the radio on the table. "Now we can leave since we covered everything." Nabiki said, everyone agrees and the rescue party leaves the house moving to the Himura house garage where Benji, Ranma and Ukyo enter in a black Toyota off-road car, Nabiki and the others get in another one and they leave with Nabiki navigating them.

End of the chapter nineteen

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad, if you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.

I am making two versions of this story, one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.

I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic; and anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	20. Victim of war

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name-calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (Mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter twenty: Victim of war

Sakura is still on the Tendo's living room where Kasumi, Cologne and Soun are staying, Cologne and Soun are playing go, Kasumi is knitting something. "How you can stay so calm knowing that someone was kidnapped and everyone else is going after the people who got her willing to kill them?" Sakura asks to them.

"The police wouldn't help on this case and this is a war between us and them, deaths will occur in one way or another." Kasumi answered calmly looking to Sakura. "It is better them than us." Kasumi's words and tone scares Sakura. "But one of them is your sister!" Sakura exclaimed. "Who was willing to kill us yesterday, as her family is our duty to stop her from harming innocents even if that means to kill her." Kasumi answered, Cologne smiles inwardly surprised with Kasumi's words and actions. 'She would be a great matriarch in an Amazon community, no wonder my disciple doesn't do anything to anger her.' The elder thinks.

In the convoy Nabiki is leading the group using her GPS tracking program. "We are about one hour away from the spot where she is." Nabiki said quickly reading her computer screen. "When we are around two kilometers away from them we will stop and go there walking." Benji answered thru the radio. "So what I do?" Nabiki asks him. "I don't want to expose you to danger by taking you with us but I can't just let you stay with the cars knowing that one of them might pop out and try to attack you." Benji replied. "So the lesser of the two evils is taking you with us."

"Why she is here again?" Shampoo asks to Benji. "Other than me she is the only one here who knows how to drive a car." Benji answered. "And she also knows how to work with that GPS program that she is using to navigate us and in case that you forgot Shampoo Nabiki aided me when we went rescuing you and the others few months ago." "I remember." Shampoo said. "I was just wondering."

In Benji's car once again the silence takes over, everyone is tense knowing the hard battle that will come and that they need to rescue Nodoka from Kuno, the others and whoever is leading them. Ranma is thankful that Benji is around; with out the werewolf Ranma wouldn't be certain of the results of the fight.

During the few hours of sleep Ranma had troubled dreams with the possible outcomes of the fight if he had followed and tried to rescue Nodoka when they first got her signal, not to mention that with out that idea from Benji and Nabiki he wouldn't be able to even find his mother and in his dreams he always lost the fight, got his mother hurt and worse of it all the males of that group raped his female form.

"What is the plan?" Ranma asked to Benji. "So far is just reach the area and make a better plan there." Benji answered in a serious tone. "The details need to be planned knowing the location of the combat." Ranma nods understanding.

Soon they stop moving and leave the cars. "I was expecting someplace away from the city." Benji commented noticing that they are in one of the Tokyo districts on the limits of the city. "This place isn't filled with people since is near of the industrial area, they usually stock goods here." Nabiki said leaving the car. "They are with auntie somewhere over that direction."

Benji nods understanding. "Already everyone let's try to keep things quiet, we aren't in Nerima and we don't want to pay for damaging the area so avoid damaging the buildings and other kinds of public or private property." Benji tells to the group. "Let's also try not to get the police attention." Everyone nods understanding and the group moves to the direction of the GPS tracer of Nodoka is.

Far from there a figure in a dark cloak looks at the group moving on the empty streets. "They did came after all, it seems that the first part of the plan moved well." The figure says in an amused tone. "And the second part is moving well, I can't wait to see their faces when they see it." The figure idly looks at the direction of Nodoka that is on the floor with Kuno very close of her.

Benji, Ranma and the others move easily on the empty streets there isn't anything or anyone there trying to block their path or even fight them, while Ranma and the others are content with that Benji and Nabiki are nervous knowing that something bad is in motion since that kind of calmness never comes before anything good. They break inside a large warehouse from where Nodoka's signal is coming and what they see froze the blood on their veins before igniting a burning fire on Ranma and Benji.

The warehouse is filled with demons, the kind of demons from the Japanese legends with red, blue, green and other color of skin and they were taking turns to rape Nodoka that is covered on their foul seed, while the demons watch Kuno, Tofu and Happosai are raping her with Genma watching them and laughing at Nodoka and insulting her.

Benji roars in rage pulling a long sword from his hidden weapons space, the same magic sword that he won on the tournament sometime after he moved to Nodoka's house. Ranma shouts in rage grabbing Benji's spear that he tossed on the ground. The berserking duo charges at the army of demons, the initial shock makes parts of demons and blood fly into the air as the duo collide against the wall of demons in a whirlwind of steel and fury.

Everyone else is shocked stiff, even Mousse and Shampoo of the proud Amazon village of Joketsuzoku are shocked with the raw display of violence and fury of the two brunette martial artists, while that kind of display coming from Benji isn't all that shocking considering what he did on the past the raw rage and violence is beyond any previous incidents, while Ranma's is a total shock of the usually kind martial artist.

Nabiki just stands where she is, she knew what had happened and what would happen and the display didn't shock her, she looks at the slaughter with cold eyes as if it wasn't important or meaningful. Konatsu and Ukyo are shocked beyond reaction with the entire incident, Nodoka being raped in any single possible way, covered with sperm from men and uncountable demons, remaining only a broken shadow of the prideful matriarch of the Himura family and maternal figure for everyone on the wrecking crew.

While Benji and Ranma kill their way for her Nodoka is limp under the grip of her rapists, her spirit and mind long broken by disgust, shame, embarrassment, rage, despair and defeat. Her assailants keep ramming on her not caring that she isn't fighting, resisting or even crying in despair all that maters for them are that she is still a set of warm holes for them to molest.

The cloaked figure observes the fight with a smile, everything was moving perfectly, while the duo is driven by the raw rage of the sight they aren't blinded by the rage, instead the rage is fueling their movements. While Benji is with his magic sword, a long edged katana with a blade not really traditional, the blade looks like the blade of Benji's butterfly knife with a second edge on the half of the spine closer of the tip giving it more slashing power, with a thin and very sharp tip backed up by the own edge shape. The sword seems to scream 'I am made to cut, wound, main and kill. If you are on my path you are dead!' clearly suited for the Brazilian when fighting strong, fast, vicious, brutal and deadly.

Ranma is using the spear that Cologne gave to Benji using most of the spear, now a scythe thanks to his anything goes style. Ranma's swift but very strong movements that take down many demons in each slash.

It only takes five minutes to the duo reach Nodoka, but when they reach Genma and the others left her. Benji takes out his coat and covers Nodoka's naked body; Ranma rips one of his shirt sleeves and wipes Nodoka's face clean gently with the fabric. Nodoka's eyes are empty and deprived of life, she doesn't respond to their voice or even their touch.

Genma is laughing at the scene. "That pathetic woman got what she deserved for turning my ungrateful son against me and sleeping with a gaijin." He says in a sneering tone. Benji picks the sword that he nailed on the ground to aid Nodoka, the edge glows with a blue area and the cement of the floor vaporizes around the edge.

Ranma picks the scythe after gently lying Nodoka on a clean patch of the floor. "He is mine." Ranma hissed. "We have a score to settle." "So do I." Benji replied. "Why we don't share?" "Sounds perfect." Ranma said with an evil grim on his lips. Before anyone could react Benji and Ranma covered the distance between themselves and Genma and in one second Genma lies scattered on the ground in several pieces.

The panda's arms and legs were chopped in small pieces, the main body hits the ground and the duo begins to stab and slash hard at the now defenseless man, because the weapons are powered with their spirit energy the wounds cauterize and Genma doesn't bleed, but scream as a pig being chopped.

They stop only when what is left of Genma is a twitching pile of flesh, blood and organs. They turn to Kuno, Tofu and Happosai, the trio shakes with fear at the enraged duo. Benji idly noticed that Tofu is with a new arm and legs, as far as he cares they are there to be chopped off again in a very painful way, Benji wanted to fillet a living human on that moment.

The duo charge at the trio, Tofu and Kuno doesn't react fast enough and the slaughter begins once again with Benji slicing and dicing Tofu, and Ranma doing the same with Kuno. Happosai feels the warn stain on his pants when the relief of not being the current target takes offer. But that doesn't last; Nabiki shoots the old pervert on the groin. The 12 gauge buckshot hits dead on, the target or Happosai's privates turn into grinded meat while the pervert howls in pain holding the bloody pulp that once was his ancient dick and nuts.

When done with Tofu and Kuno the duo turns to Happosai and repeat what they did to Genma, then they move to the last living enemy, the mysterious figure on a cloak that is sited in a throne looking at everything with out fear or worries.

The duo charged at their new target only to stop when Kodachi and Akane block their path. "Akane is mine." Benji said looking at the war hammer wielding girl. "You can have her. I want to drive this pole on Kodachi's ass." Ranma replied with an evil smile, the payback time is here and he no longer cares in hitting a girl, she watched his mother being raped and didn't tried to save her to him is enough reason to kill Kodachi.

Benji dodges a swing of Akane's hammer and slashes her wrists, the result as the expected is that both of her hands fall severed still holding on the hammer. Benji grabs Akane's hair on the back of her head and forces her head back. "Die little girl." Benji hissed looking at her eyes enough to see the terror on the before he drove his bloody sword upwards on her crotch piercing its way up to hear open mouth.

The only dying sound that comes out of Akane is a muffled gurgling sound with the blood covered edge slicing her throat. Benji forces the sword hilt upwards and cuts Akane's body I the length opening her entire abdomen, torso, neck and mouth. She falls on the floor with the front of her body slashed open from her crotch to her mouth. Benji walks pass her slashing downwards cleaning the blood of the edge by spraying it on the ground.

While Benji nailed Akane, Ranma was fulfilling his threat. Kodachi can be rather strong but she is far bellow Ranma's level and Ranma did drove the scythe up Kodachi's ass beginning with the edge, then cutting her back and insides and forcing the pole up stabbing Kodachi and ripping her insides as Benji did Ranma stopped when reaching the neck, then he ripped the scythe from the girl body leaving her to die quickly, but very painfully.

The cloaked figure claps standing up from the throne. "Really impressive, I am surprised with the ferocity that you two have inside, my job here is done now if you excuse me I have to gather my underlings." In a flash of dark fire the figure as well the killed humans disappear from the warehouse, the demon corpses turn into smoke leaving the place spotless clean.

Benji and Ranma curse at the escape of the one behind the incident. The remaining members of the Nerima wrecking crew ran out from the door and are getting sick in a corner. Nabiki moves to Nodoka and with Ranma's help take the woman away from there. Benji remains on the warehouse holding his sword and scythe, he looks around the empty warehouse and spits on the floor in disgust before leaving the place.

One hour and a half later they arrive on the Tendo household where Kasumi and Nabiki gently wash Nodoka clean and give her a morning after pill. Benji stored the weapons away and is on the phone convincing doctor Nagakawa to make a home visit. After convincing the doctor Benji is called Cologne to see if the elder has an herb to help Nodoka to get rid of any changes of an unwanted pregnancy from any of the rapists, human or demon.

After half an hour Nagakawa arrives with another woman. "This is a friend of mine of the college, Inue Sakiko she is a physician that is specialized in sexual assault victims, I thought that it would be prudent for her to exam Himura-dono and see if she needs to be taken to a hospital." She explains to Benji.

"I am thankful for both of you coming." Benji said in a serious tone. "Kasumi and Nabiki are bathing Nodoka." The duo nods understanding, for many rape victims taking a bath helps to remove the feeling of being soiled. Benji takes the duo to the bathroom and see Kasumi, Nabiki and Ranma drying Nodoka. Ranma is actually holding Nodoka so Kasumi and Nabiki can work.

"She is like that since you found her location?" Nagakawa asked. "Yes." Benji answered trying to control his anger. "That is one of the reasons that I called you, I think that is something psychological because of the trauma." "I think that you are right." Nagakawa answered. After Nodoka is dressed in a clean kimono she is taken to a guest room where Nagakawa and Inue exam her with Nabiki and Kasumi watching and Benji aiding moving Nodoka.

After a long exam Nodoka is lying on a comfortable bed covered, yet her eyes are open gazing at the nothing with out life on them. The group moves out of the room to the living room. "She is in a kind of coma isn't she?" Benji asked in a serious tone. "Yes." Inue and Nagakawa answered. "Because of the severe trauma of being raped multiple times by many partners she entered in a coma."

"I still don't believe on that tale about demons." Inue said flatly. "Benji-kun mind in demonstrating to my friend your curse? Full war form if you don't mind." Nagakawa said in a casual but serious tone. "Sure doc, I am just doing this because I know that is hard to believe with out evidences." Benji answered. "Please doctor Inue look closely at me, I will only do this once."

Inue nods not buying but looks at Benji. Her eyes go wide with shock when Benji begins to grow, his muscular mass get bigger and stronger looking stretching the fabric of his clothes, his features change more to canine with his fangs growing on his open mouth, his face and hands begin to grow more and more fur, his ears change of place and his clothes vanished, now his privates already fully covered with fur hidden on it, a tail appears on his back, Inue stares at Benji's wolf like head with his long fangs on his mouth and black and brown eyes looking down at her from the impressive height of three meters and twenty six centimeters. Inue's last thought before fainting was that indeed the name suited the change it was indeed a war form.

"I knew that she was going to faint." Benji commented changing back to his normal form. "I think that her reaction is quite normal." Nagakawa commented a bit shaken, she had seeing Benji's war form few times but she was no where near used to it. "I fainted on the first time too."

After few minutes Inue wakes up, Nagakawa explains to her how she fainted and the other doctor is shaking hard looking at Benji. Benji just gave a sympathetic fanged smile to her; he knows how menacing his war form is. "Okay now I believe on that demon story." She muttered drinking some tea that Kasumi offered. "No wonder that, that poor lady is on coma."

It takes many minutes before she calms down. "I advice taking her to a medical facility, I believe that she might have internal injuries caused by the gang rape." Inue said on a serious tone. "And in there she can have all the attention that she needs to recover from this trauma."

"And I will be following this case personally." Nagakawa added. "I think that because my experience as your and Ranma's counselor I am suited to deal with her trauma that is related to the supernatural." Benji smiles bitterly. "You are now a crypto-psychiatrist?" he asked. "I guess so." She answered.

After talking with the two doctors for another hour Benji and Nabiki decided to intern Nodoka in a private hospital, the two doctors leave to make the arrangements for the internation. Meanwhile Ranma is on his female form crying holding on Nodoka's hand, blaming himself for being unable to rescue her mother from that man and from her fate.

End of the chapter twenty:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad, if you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.

I am making two versions of this story, one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.

I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic; and anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.

Omake:

Nodoka's rescue; No rescue!

The Nerima wrecking enters on the warehouse ready to rescue Nodoka from her kidnappers. "Mother we are here to rescue you!" Ranma shouts on his best 'hero of justice' tone. "I don't want to be rescued from this!" Nodoka shouted while being mounted by several demons.

"My eyes! My eyes!" The weaker members of the Nerima wrecking crew shout as one. Ranma falls on his knees shocked with the scene. Benji pulls a very, very large rocket launcher from his coat on it there is an inscription. : Plus 50 against demons, plus 79 against women. : "I just love a good and old BFG." He said aiming the weapon at the orgy.

Benji and Ranma dealing with Akane and Kodachi

Benji looks at Ranma. "I nail Akane, you screw Kodachi, okay?" he asked. "Deal." Ranma said moving to Kodachi. "I always wanted to stick a pole up her ass." "Well I want to see if there is any difference between sisters." Benji commented moving to Akane. "You two don't mean what we think that you two mean do you?" the two girls asked scared. "We do mean that." they answered with cat like grins. "Don't worry after a while you two get used."

Far from there the howls of pleasure mixed with pain from the duo can be heard while Benji and Ranma deal with them.


	21. Aftershock

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name-calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter twenty one: Aftershock

Three days passed since Nodoka was kidnapped, the entire incident was a harsh blow in everyone's spirit. Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse, Konatsu and Ryoga feel guilty because they failed to act when needed too. Ranma feels guilt for being unable to protect his mother, being part of the cause of her rape and because deep down he was happy that he wasn't raped on his female form.

Nabiki doesn't show any guilt or problems after it, thought she stopped inciting Benji to have sex with her, she knows that after that the last thing on his mind is sex, still Nabiki uses Sakura eagerness to please to handle her needs and distract her. While the younger girl isn't as skilled or even equipped as Benji she is good enough to hold back Nabiki's need.

Benji is the one that is taking things on the worse way, since he was the so called leader of the group it was his order of resting and wait for Nodoka to stop being moved and Mousse return with Ryoga and Ukyo that might have been the reason of Nodoka's current condition. Because he said that they should wait until morning to attack.

Now Nodoka lies broken in a hospital bed, Inue found many small cuts and some small internal bleedings inside Nodoka and treated them, yet the swordswoman doesn't respond to any kind of stimulus. The worse part of everything is that just took Benji and Ranma to defeat everyone on the warehouse that fact alone makes Benji feel even worse.

More days pass and the mood of the revised Nerima wrecking crew just get worse; the once cheerful mood of them is gone. While the damage on the Himura house was repaired the house is once again empty, Ranma is sleeping on his former room on the Tendo house so are Benji. Konatsu is with Ukyo and both left for a so called summer traveling sales on the shore.

Everyone knew the truth, they were too shocked with the passed events to stay in Nerima, Ryoga wandered off to unknown places and this time he wasn't alone, Shampoo went with him. Mousse left the Nekohanten with the excuse of chasing Shampoo, but it was clear that the duck boy needed to reflect on his actions, he saw that he didn't acted much different from the cloaked group and that if he had a chance he would do the same to Shampoo to make her his.

Nabiki is back to her Ice queen age, actually because of the lack of proper sex and attention from Benji she is even worse gaining a upgrade to the title and she is not the frozen nitrogen empress, Sakura is now around Nabiki most of the time and is rumored to be the chosen successor of Nabiki once the now nitrogen empress graduates. Sakura is actually trying her best to please Nabiki, but she can tell that isn't enough by the way that Nabiki is acting when they are alone. While she is around Benji, Nabiki is submissive and treated Sakura as a new acquisition to Benji's harem, now with out Benji dealing with her Nabiki is turning aggressive in a sadistic bondage way, while Sakura don't like of everything that Nabiki pulls she obeys out of respect, love and even fear of what the older woman can pull on her.

Unlike Nabiki, Sakura cares about her reputation it would ruin her family honor if the fact that she have sex with Benji and Nabiki is discovered and will be even worse if the fact that Nabiki is making her use sex toys in the school and in public leaked. As most Sakura hates to admit Benji was the closest thing of a leash to control Nabiki.

Cologne watched everything from the outside, she can understand everyone's feelings about the incident, specially Benji's because Cologne is a matriarch an elder of the amazons she led uncountable warriors in past battles and wars for the glory of her village and more than once some of her warriors were captured and raped by the enemy, she understand the weight of the leadership when a plan fails, even the taste victory doesn't easy the bitter taste of having a companion raped.

The Amazon is honestly surprised that Benji haven't appealed to the alcohol in an attempt of easing his pains, many would have used it as a crutch the fact that he didn't just made Cologne pleased with his inner strength. The reality is that Benji doesn't like to drink certain alcoholic beverages and doesn't like the feeling of the hangover and other side effects of the alcohol, so instead of drowning himself in alcohol Benji increased his consume of sodas, while not alcoholic he likes the taste and the little pleasure that they can bring on the moment doesn't help all that much.

For the Nekohanten it was a harsh blow that Shampoo wandered with Ryoga and Mousse left after her, Cologne had to cancel the deliveries for a while and the male clientele that Shampoo attracted didn't showed up since she isn't there, well taking out the few that go there for the food and Shampoo. But because Benji's depression the female costumers only increased because they are fantasying that he is heartbroken and depressed over it.

So the income of the Nekohanten didn't lowered all that much, but Benji's workload increased, he didn't complain that helped him to keep his mind busy and he didn't think about the entire incident.

Once again Ranma is on the hospital on Nodoka's private room, he did that everyday after classes and stayed there until the end of the visiting hours, the nurses even allowed him to stay there for an extra half an hour because they feel touched with such devotion and sadness of Ranma.

Much later on that day Ranma leaves the hospital he meets Benji on the way, the duo doesn't trade a greeting just walk in silence together.

The mood on the Tendo living room is heavy, the TV is on and they are having dinner but no one speaks other than a praise to Kasumi's food or a half-heartily comment about the news. Nabiki want to shout 'Get over it' but she knows that this isn't something easy to deal, death was somehow easier to deal with than rape, death ends everything including suffering while rape is only the beginning of the suffering.

Few more days pass like that with no further incidents but with the group breaking apart. It is lunch hour and Benji and Ranma are eating in silence under a tree as they usually do, a huge pig breaks into the school grounds, it charges at Benji and Ranma. Ranma moves in a blur of a motion and knocks the pig to the general direction of Kyoto. "Odd." Ranma commented sitting.

A girl runs to Ranma and hands him a letter, she is about to run but Benji holds her by the scurf of her neck preventing it. Ranma fumes in anger. "Miss I don't need that." he said in a serious tone. "You see I am gay." Punctuating his words Ranma kisses Benji, but isn't just a normal lip to lip kiss; but a very deep and passionate French kiss.

Already knowing what Ranma is doing Benji respond to the kiss, the girl and everyone on the school is shocked stiff. Benji breaks the kiss. "You see I am not into girls." Ranma added, the girl nods defeated walking away with her head low. "Next time Ranma have a mint before you kiss me." Benji warned. "I nearly threw up because of your okonomiaki." "Sorry I wasn't exactly thinking." Ranma replied blushing. "I am surprised that you didn't do anything like trying to hit me or calling me a pervert for kissing you."

"Ranma we had agreed before that if we needed we would pretend that you was gay and I was your boyfriend, second I was thinking that I was kissing your girl side and third I am aware and sure of my manhood to not be shaken by it." Benji said in a serious tone. Ranma nods impressed with Benji's reassuring words.

When the school is over the entire school already heard about the kiss and is gossiping about it, not that Ranma helped to dismiss the rumor since he now she is firmly attached on Benji's left arm with her head resting on his arm, it was to make sure that the rumor would stay strong in case of the girl find about Ranma's curse and tries to date him again, there is some girls with really odd tastes on Ranmaverse.

Later on that night Ranma is on the roof of the dojo looking at the sky, he is still on his girl form looking up but not exactly seeing anything, she is too busy thinking to notice his surroundings.

On Ranma's mind the kiss was replaying over and over again, he can't stop thinking on it, how it was everything that he thought that a kiss should be and how he now she wasn't disgusted with it as it happened with Mikado Sanzenin, Ranma knew that compared with the kiss from the lunch the one of that incident wasn't nothing, just lip to lip contact. Ranma Frenched Benji who responded on the same way not caring that they were both males.

Ranma hated to admit but Nagakawa was right he was sexually confused or deep down he saw Benji as a lover material, she can still feel the kiss and the fires that it stirred on her. 'I am a helpless pervert…lusting on him as I am doing…I will try even harder to not lust for him…' Ranma thinks determinated to not think about the incident anymore, she has enough worries on his mind other than lusting on the only person that she trusts her life too.

End of the chapter twenty one:

Author post story note:

It finally happened folks I hinted on the past, said that could occur and now occurred. Benji and Ranma kissed. For anyone reading that like Yaoi must be celebrating. This incident is important to the story development, Benji isn't homosexual and Ranma is sexually confused and was really stressed. Important future scenes and plot development depends of the kiss and the implications of it on the story. So please anyone that don't like of the scene don't flame me, there is fics out there that do even worse that this.

Okay now that I passed the serious part let me thank everyone for the audience and reading this story. We are over 10.000 hits, that is right TEN THOUSAND hits. This fic is officially my most read fic. In the second place is the crossover spin of this story with 2.136 hits and on the third place my original Outcast story with 1.506 hits.

Of course that the Ranma section have by far much more stories and fans than the Sakura wars, still we are talking about of a difference of over seven thousand hits from the second place and this is all thanks to each and everyone of you, thank you all of you that reviewed my story and for all those who are just reading this story in silence but still leaving your marks on the hit count. Thank you very much and I hope that everyone enjoy this story.

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.

I am making two versions of this story, one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.


	22. Running solo

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name-calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two; Benji's saga

Chapter twenty two: Running solo

One week passed since the kiss incident on the school, Benji discovered later that the name of the girl that appeared after the pig was Akari Unryu, Benji had just a faint knowledge about her being something like Ryoga's girlfriend or something like that, he never really saw anything about her before appearing on the Ranmaverse.

The rumor that Benji is Ranma's boyfriend is still very active on the school thanks to Ranma staying as female and always staying around Benji. Sakura told to Benji how Nabiki is acting so he intervened, translating he began having sex with Nabiki again, the poor Sakura couldn't take Nabiki turning into a sadistic queen as it was happening on the period after Nodoka's rape. Sakura gladly took a section of lovemaking style sex from Benji after so long being abused by Nabiki.

Benji is on his apartment, he had bought it sometime after he learned martial arts from Shiaki. Benji never used it because he didn't felt like it, he had a nice place on Nodoka's house and before it on the Tendo house, the apartment was more a place where he went when needing peace, solitude and calm. Of course the apartment wasn't located on Nerima or Juuban, Benji wasn't still sure if Sailor Moon and the other girls of the magical troupe existed but he wasn't going to hang there to find it out.

Not even Nabiki knew about the apartment, his training included techniques to break in unnoticed and to create 'real' documents of course after the incident of the calendars Benji made a passport for himself.

Benji is savoring the peace of his place of solitude hearing Voices and drinking Fanta orange in a large brandy glass while reading Record of Lodoss War in the computer with a bowl of many kinds of chips on his lap. He is sited in a very comfortable computer chair in front of a large desk.

All that he needed on that moment was the chunk of peace and isolation that don't exist on Nerima, his GPS watch and cell phone are locked in a public locker few train stations away, he really don't need anyone finding about his secret resort of peace and isolation, he wanted to forget Nerima, the chaos, the martial artists that hang around there, Nodoka's condition and the enemy on the darkness. Resuming Benji wanted some the lost peace of his life before his arrival

Benji wasn't escaping from reality or running away from his responsibilities sometimes he just felt like getting some peace with no nymphomaniac Nabiki trying to get on his pants, evil Kasumi under her mask of sugar and smiles, a sex confused Ranma, crazy Amazons, cross-dressing chefs, cursed people and the chaos of his current life hanging around him.

He just needed a time off every now and then, a time for himself, relaxation, privacy calmness and staying on the restroom reading a book or a manga for as long he wants to, resuming the small pleasures of a normal life, so he could face the chaos of his new life again.

Later on that day Benji is sited on a very comfortable sofa, the music was off, the lights dimmed, his cold soda is on his hands and he is pressing his back against the sofa with his eyes closed. He was thinking about the events since his last escapade, he sighs deeply before sipping the soda.

'Nodoka was raped and is on a coma and I am not sure that she will wake up, Ranma and I killed around half of the original cast members of Ranma 1/2, Nabiki is acting a bit weird, Kasumi is acting as she usually does, Ranma is staying on his female form all day long and staying near me, Soun is actually improving on his actions acting more as a real parent, Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga, Ukyo and Konatsu are wandering around because of the rape and whoever is behind everything haven't revealed himself or herself.' Benji recapitulates the highlights of the passed months.

'Cologne is brainwashing that lycan girl, I am worried about that Saffron guy that I don't know much about it, lycans attacking, the enemy attacking, Sailor Moon and company attacking, I am worried even if a space ship won't crash-land in Nerima with a blonde piloting it and Tenchi appearing telling that he is Ranma's long lost cousin.' Benji gulps down the soda on his glass and refills it; he knows that he is worrying a bit too much about pointless things but in Ranmaverse anything and everything can happen.

The only thing certain on the Ranmaverse was the chaos and even the chaos was chaotic and unpredictable, Cologne either didn't find anyway to send him to his world or she is keeping it a secret to keep him around, the worse part of it that he can actually picture Cologne hiding that from him so he would stay there make Ranma stronger and fight that mysterious enemy.

Much later on that night Benji leaves the apartment after cleaning up everything, he moves around the streets on his wolf form to prevent recognition. 'I have been a while since I shifted forms.' Benji thinks idly while moving on the empty streets of that area while moving to the train station that his belongings are.

Benji walks in a leisure pace on the streets, the night air is nice and fresh, Benji would deny but the feeling of the breeze on his fur is very nice although a part of him wants to run on the streets savoring the feel. Few blocks away from the train station Benji stops on his tracks and sniffs the air. 'Fear? There is more….drugs excitement…lust…violence…' Benji growls throatily with those fain scents on the air. 'Rape!'

Benji runs to the direction of the scent origin, he reaches an alley and sees a group of young men wearing clubber clothes chasing a teenager girl, her clothes are torn and she holds those remains tightly against her body, she screams for help but there isn't anyone there to help, at least a human to help her because Benji on that moment is a very angry wolf. "Just accept it little girl you will be rap…!" the man's sentence is cut short with a pair of sharp teethed jaws tore his throat open.

Benji barks menacing to the others while the wounded one holds his bleeding throat chocking and drowning on his own blood. The others back away scared until one of they draws a knife and attacks, all the others do the same. The poor bastards actually thought that they had a chance. It only last ten seconds before the group of ten men turns into a group of forty including severed limbs and other body parts.

The girl fell on her knees and is with her eyes closed. Benji moves to her and nuzzles her with his nose, to signal that it is over. She opens her eyes a little and sees the cruel sight of the alley, she violent throw up behind a trash filled cardboard box. Benji stays there to make sure that no one else will assault that girl. When she is done she looks at Benji fearfully, his jaw and fangs are still dripping the blood of her assailants and if he wasn't there soon to be rapists, part of her wants to run away scared of the large predator in front of her, but she can see that he wasn't going to harm her.

"T…tha…thank…you…." She whispered still shocked and scared. Benji bows a little lowering himself on his front legs and lowers his head. He noticed that the poor girl had wet herself with the sudden relief of all the fear that she passed, but he ignores the scent. She looks at Benji surprised with his actions, Benji nuzzle her again with his nose and tugs at her sleeve. "You are telling that you will escort me?" she asked above a whisper. Benji nods his answer. She takes sometime to stand up with her legs still shaken with what happened and tries to walk.

She loses her balance and is about to fall, she lands on something soft but at the same time hard, she looks down and sees Benji's back. "Thank you." she whispered clutching at his fur. Benji begins to move as if she wasn't there; she notices and carefully straddles the wolf. She gives him the directions and quite soon they arrive on her house.

Benji doesn't recognize that part of the city, but that girl's house was a huge mansion. She leaves his back and types a code on a panel, a steel door opens. Seeing her arriving safely Benji turns t leave. "Wait!" she exclaimed suddenly. Benji stops and looks at her. "I got you dirty and haven't properly thanked you for saving me. At least allow me to clean and feed you." she said in a mix of embarrassed and scared tone.

Benji knows that she rode him after she wet herself and it have got his fur dirty and he hates the feeling of blood on his fur so he nods and walks to her, at least he could get a warm bath. She smiles and enters after Benji. "You are so smart! I feel like you can understand everything that I say to you!" She exclaimed admired.

'Miss I understand everything that you are saying and doing.' Benji thinks, while he could talk on his wolf form as well he can on his war form he decides to not scare her with that, it took some training but Benji could speak with his normal voice in all his forms now, but he usually use his roar and scary voice in those shapes to scare the enemies.

In the long walk from the gate to the house Benji studies the girl; she has a goldish brown hair that reaches halfway to her neck framing her face, with a well trimmed fringe cut just above her eyebrows, she has dark green eyes with a beauty mark a bit bellow the corner of her left eye and is wearing the torn remains of her sailor styled uniform.

She enters on the house and finds it empty. "Please enter my mother must be working on a late shift as usual." She said giving him space to enter; Benji cleans his pawns on a rug not wanting to dirt the floor. "You are really smart." She said surprised with his actions. She leads him to a large bathroom. "I hope that you don't feel offended if I wash you." she said taking out her ruined clothes.

The girl sets the water to lukewarm and washes him clean; she even uses shampoo on him. "I am surprised I thought that canines would avoid baths." She commented scrubbing his back. "And your fur is so soft; it really feels soft and silky." 'I wash my hair with a good herbal shampoo.' Benji commented inwardly. 'I might change into a werewolf bit I like my hair and fur shiny and silky.'

After she rinses him she moves to wash herself, Benji already shook the excess of water from his fur making the girl chuckle startled with it, and since she was already wet she wasn't angry. After a while she is drying herself, when done she uses a hair drier on Benji's fur. She laughs when seeing the fur puffed up when dry. Benji ignores it content that she doesn't seem to be traumatized and since she is brushing his fur so well.

Ten minutes later Benji is sited on the kitchen watching the girl fixing some steaks. Benji would have left after the bath but why refuse a steak treat after a good deed and unlike Genma Benji actually earned it by rescuing the girl just for rescuing her. "You want it well done or bleeding?" she asked casually. "One bark for well done and two for bleeding." Benji barked twice. "Okay bleeding then." She replied with a smile. "You are so smart."

Benji don't mind playing along the whole smart wolf role, he is worried about her mental health after the attack, if left alone she could hurt herself and since she said that her mother wouldn't return until morning if she returned Benji decided to stay, the steak was a perfect excuse to stall leaving.

After the dinner Benji is thinking if he should leave or not, apparently the sky decided for him and began to rain. "I guess that you will have to stay here tonight." She said to him. "It would be a waste for you go out and get drenched after you had a bath." Benji nods agreeing, at least an excuse to stay there until the morning and make sure that she won't do anything stupid.

The girl yawns and stretched. "I am tired…I am going to bed…" she said tiredly. "You can come with me if you want to." Benji nods and follows her to the second floor and to her room. Benji lies on a carpet on the middle of the room settling to stay there. The girl moves to her bed and lies there.

After few minutes she gets up moves next to Benji and lies next to him covering herself and hugging the large wolf. "I can't sleep alone now." She whispered tiredly. Benji nods in silence, she rest her head on a pillow and against his neck fur. 'She is just like Ranma.' Benji thinks recalling some of the naps that he took in his wolf form and how he always found Ranma on his girl form attached on him like that. "Warm…" she whispered content.

On the next morning Benji is the first to wake, the girl is still very attached on him with her face buried on his fur. Benji sighs, he wants to go to the bathroom and deal with his needs, and he was also thirsty since he hasn't drunk anything after helping the girl. Benji decides to make things right and wakes the girl nuzzling her with his nose, as more temptating as it was licking her face to wake her Benji wouldn't use his curse like that.

The girl unwilling wakes hugging Benji strongly before fully waking. She sits on the carpet and rubs her eyes. After a while Benji is on the kitchen watching the girl cooking again, he could tell that she wasn't going to kill herself but she isn't giving him openings to leave and just coldly leave her ignoring her calls might trigger something and make her kill herself. Benji sighs wondering why is so hard helping others.

A sleepy woman around her late thirties moves on the kitchen, Benji moves out of her way noticing that she didn't noticed him. She gets a mug and fills it with hot coffee and takes a long drink of it. "I feel better now." She commented sighing. "Ryoko what is that?" she asked to the girl while pointing to Benji who sited back on his previous spot.

"He is a friend of mine." Ryoko answered. "Actually I am looking at him for a while." Benji sighs inwardly, that means that the girl wants him around longer than just one night and one morning. "As long he doesn't mess the house or chew anything." Ryoko's mother said. "He is quite smart I know that he won't do anything like that." She commented.

"Anyway why four fishes?" the older woman asked. "He also needs to eat." Ryoko answered. "You are going to feed him two fishes!" she exclaimed shocked.

"I don't have any kind of dog food here and he growled when I mentioned dog food before." Ryoko commented. "I think that he doesn't like it." "He can't just eat human food." The mother exclaimed. "He must eat a lot! Just look at his size! He must be at least one meter and ten centimeters tall and weight around one hundred kilos!"

"One meter and twenty three centimeters tall, two meters and eleven centimeters from the tip of the nose to the tip of the tail, weight ninety one kilos and a couple hundred grams." Ryoko corrected. "I measured him before you woke." "He is too big to be a dog." Her mother muttered. "I am guessing that he has wolf blood because of his size." Ryoko commented. "Well he also looks like a wolf more than a normal dog."

"When you will be returning him to whoever owns him?" the mother asked. Benji ignores the owning comment since the woman doesn't have a clue about his condition and is an innocent assumption to make. "In more or less one week." Ryoko answered. Benji sighs inwardly. 'One week? Dammit I have to let the others know about this before they think that something happened to me.' Benji thinks lying on a sphinx-like way resting his head on his front paws. He continues to hear the conversation of the duo and hears that the mother name is Akiho, other than that there isn't a highlight or anything else important.

A couple hours later Benji is on the lawn lying down on a shade of a tree, Ryoko is sited next to him lightly scratching his head, Benji hates to admit but that feels great when he is like that, he is resting his chin on her thighs while she is sited with her legs crossed. "You have a name?" she asked in a casual tone. "One pat on my knee if the answer is yes and two for no."

Benji lightly pats at her knee with his left paw once. "You do have a name." She commented with a smile, she was very surprised with the intelligence of what she thought to be just a normal dog. "You can tell me?" she asked again. Benji pats her knee once. "You can! You are so smart!" she exclaimed. She picks a sketch pad and begins to write on it. "Occidental characters or ideograms? One pat to occidental characters and two for ideograms."

Benji pats her knee once. "Okay, occidental characters." She commented. "You are so smart that it scares me." Benji doesn't respond to her comment. After few minutes she shows him the alphabet written in large bold letters with a good amount of spacing between each one of the letters.

"Can you spell it?" she asked placing the pad down. Benji nodded and begins to spell. "B-E-N-J-I. That is a nice name and you are so smart!" she exclaimed hugging his neck tightly and kissing the furry head. Benji smiles inwardly at the girl cheerfulness and was happy that he protected her from being raped.

She continues to ask him questions and Benji keep answering them, after half an hour she learned that Benji is actually a wolf, he don't mind eating the canned version dog food as long it was fried and seasoned maybe adding some of the dry kind for crunchiness and that he liked privacy to deal with his needs.

Sometime later Benji and Ryoko are walking on the streets, the girl wanted to get some canned beef and say to her mother that it was dog food. While the girl is shopping Benji is planning to sneak away, change to his human form and tell to Ranma that he would be away for one week or two to train his wolf and war form in the woods, knowing Ranma he would believe on that.

Ten minutes later Benji is on a payphone. "Ranma this has nothing to do with that kiss." Benji says to Ranma who is on the other side of the line questioning if he hates her because of that kiss. "I am feeling a lone wolf instincts right now so I am going to train my war form and my wolf form in the woods alone I will be gone just for a couple of weeks on the tops."

"But is too sudden!" Ranma exclaimed, Benji noticed that Ranma was much more emotional when on his girl side have some time. "I know that is sudden but it is not like I have full control of my instincts, so I have to follow them for a while to get used to them." Benji replied trying to calm the now red head down. "I am calling so you and the others don't get worried about me. I got to go! My ride is here! See you later Ranma!" "Bye…" Ranma replied sadly. Benji hangs the phone sad for lying to Ranma but he can't just tell that he is staying on his wolf form with a girl that he saved from being raped.

A couple days pass rather quietly, Benji followed Ryoko to her school using his ninja techniques on his wolf ears mode that joins a thirty percent strength, speed, stamina, sensorial and stealth boost while keeping a rather compact human frame but with a even more sensitive senses. Benji discovered that the rape incident wasn't something random, the rapists were members of that same school but from a different year and classes.

It was easy to find that since the news of ten students was found dead mauled by some wild animal was all over the school. Snooping around the school Benji found that the students of the so called student council gathered, trained and prostituted girls for VIPs in exchange of money and favors.

Benji would have torn them all apart and exposed that secret if it wouldn't ruin the girls' reputations and he was certain that the students were the only ones involved, but Benji heard thanks to electronic bugs that there was an outside influence too and he needed to find out more about it before ending it all.

Benji also guarded and protected Ryoko using very powerful ninja techniques that masked his presence and made people literally not notice him even thought he was standing in front of them, they just didn't saw him there. Because of those techniques he stayed near Ryoko and investigated the details of the scheme and who was involved on the entire scheme.

Benji sighs tiredly lying on the living room carpet, Ryoko is taking a bath after returning from the school. "You are really weird." Akiho, Ryoko's mother commented sited in a couch not so far of Benji with her feet over a feet rest. 'I will spare you of my comments about a woman of your age wearing pink panties with red little hearts on it.' Benji replied bitterly, all the sneaking around, protecting and masking himself is wearing him out, specially acting like a dog around Ryoko and her mother.

Benji yawns tiredly. "Damn don't show me that." Akiho muttered a bit scared of his teeth and fangs. "Mom he is just sleepy." Ryoko protested moving to the kitchen with a towel covering her body. "He is very sweet and docile." "Whatever, but you shouldn't walk around like that in the house." Akiho replied.

"You are only wearing a sweatshirt and those silly panties." Ryoko protested. "There are only women on the house, well taking out Benji that is a male; we don't have to worry about anyone seeing us like this." 'I really wanted to tell to you two to dress up but I can't.' Benji muttered looking away from Ryoko. 'I am human you know, at least I am so used to the female body that I don't get worked up that easily.'

Three more days pass until the council decided to take more forceful measures to get Ryoko. Benji takes a dart filled with some kind of narcotic drug that was intended to hit Ryoko, once again Benji tears apart the attackers. Ryoko helps Benji to get on her house afterwards, while the dose of the drug was strong enough to knock out a teenager girl it is too weak to do the same with Benji, but is still enough to severely reduce his speed and reflexes.

Benji is lying on the bathroom while Ryoko is washing off the blood from him, Benji took some good blows from the thugs, while much weaker than all the other members of the Nerima wrecking crew they had a considerable amount of strength maybe being normal level martial artists.

Benji cursed himself for being reckless, he wasn't expecting a dart gun, or that stun gun that another one had or even the revolver that a yakuza looking man had, while Ryoko haven't seen Benji took a good shot on his left side. The Bakusai Tenketsu absorbed most of the impact and prevented a deep penetration that fact alone saved Benji's internal organs still a bullet six centimeters deep inside you causes blood loss and pain. Still in the end even drugged, stunned, shot and mildly beaten Benji tore those men apart.

'Sorry for doing this but I have to treat it…' Benji thinks triggering the change for his wolf ears mode. Ryoko let out a scream of fright seeing the most of the animal features of Benji disappearing and he turns into a human male with wolf ears and a tail. The blood that she didn't see flowing because his fur absorbed it now falls on the tiles mixing with the water. Her worry is stronger than her shock and fear and she aids Benji.

Half an hour later Ryoko's mother is extracting the bullet from the wound, she isn't exactly believing on the whole story about Benji morphing from a wolf to a wolf boy, but as a doctor she was more worried about his wounds than the story, at least for that moment. "It is kind of small." she commented seeing bullet. "It is a nine millimeters." Benji commented; anything stronger at the short range that he was could have pierced his internal organs. While not as effective as a good Kevlar ballistic vest the Bakusai Tenketsu gave to the martial artists a protecting against bullets somewhere between Type IIA and type IIIA depending of the range of the shot, the problems of relying on the Bakusai Tenketsu is that the training was to take a large amount of damage on large areas and not in small areas as bullets even thought the training prevented much of the damage around ten percent of the damage breaks thru it, not to count that even preventing deep tissue damage it still bruises and hurts, if doesn't break the skin and injure a bit of tissue.

"I am going to give you an anti-biotic shot to prevent infections." Akiho said filling a syringe. "While I don't buy that story about you being that dog that is staying here I will also give you a medicine that will counter the effect of any drugs on your system." Benji nods and waits for the shocks.

Akiho exams Benji after the small surgery and the shots, she faints when seeing that the tail was real and so was the ears, she didn't find trace of human ears on him just the wolf ears. Benji's changing was something really well made considering that is a side effect of a Jusenkyo curse, the magic that altered his body 'moved' his hair from the spot where the wolf ears stay to the place where the human ears stay in his normal form, not counting the severe internal changes of because of it.

"Why you haven't said anything?" Ryoko asked in a mix of curiosity, embarrassment and anger, Benji lived there for nearly a week and saw her and her mother in ways that no one else did. "I didn't intend to stay here as long as I stayed or see what I have seem." Benji answered tiredly, the anti-drug still haven't kicked. "I only stayed because I want to make sure that you wouldn't do anything stupid after that attempt."

Ryoko understands what he means, the thought of suicide crossed her mind few times and he was always there preventing her from lurking it for long. "And I tried to not look at you two when you two weren't with decent levels of clothing, but you two never stay with decent levels of clothing in the house." Benji continued, Ryoko sighs knowing that it is true. "You only stayed this long because you were worried about me?" she asked.

Benji nods confirming. "I was watching you on the past days and found out things about your school, that is another reason that I stayed, I want to make sure that you wouldn't be caught on that." he added. "What is that thing?" she asked worried, she can tell that is serious.

"Some people of your school are forcing girls to be high level prostitutes with the aid of some yakuzas. You were their next target, you were lucky that I was around when they tried to get the blackmail material to force you." Benji answered. "You mean that the rape attempt was planned?" Ryoko asked shocked. Benji nods confirming, Akiho is hearing everything she had recovered from the faint quickly.

"I kept watching you when you were out to make sure that they wouldn't succeed and I kept digging more information about the scheme in order to bring it down. It seems that they are getting angry that they are failing to get you." Benji said in a serious tone. "Very serious."

"You mean that the school that I work so hard to pay wants to make my daughter a prostitute?" Akiho asked in a calm tone, she is a doctor and is able to keep her cool under the circumstances. "The so called students' council, the director and vice-director, not to mention the high profile clients and the yakuzas." Benji answered.

Ryoko's cell phone rings and she moves to answers it. "How you change like that?" Akiho asked curious, she is a doctor and bodily changes like that are impossible in the eyes of the science. "You won't believe on me but I am cursed." Benji answered. "In a trip to a certain location of China that I won't name it I accidentally fell on a cursed spring that makes anyone or any living animal that falls there changes in the last creature that drowned there. In my particular case I fell in the spring of the drowned warrior that drowned when fighting against a war wolf that also drowned with him. Shortening it the spring of the drowned werewolf. I gained shape-shifting abilities between a handful of forms between man and wolf."

"And I can see that you are overloading." Benji added seeing steam coming out of Akiho's ears. "I am having a hard time digesting all that." Akiho replied in a serious tone, while her rational mind tells her that is impossible for something like cursed springs to exist she saw and felt the fact that Benji's ears are real wolf ears in a human skull, not to mention the tail. It was all to perfect to be a random mutation or even genetic manipulation, it doesn't exist technology to do that, specially change a tall young man into a massive wolf, it was physiologically impossible and magic did sounded oddly plausible on the moment.

Ryoko moves to the living room where Benji and Akiho are. "It was the school council." She said in a serious but scared tone. "They said that Sachiko got hurt and they want to know if I can pick her on the school and take her to her home." "It smells like a trap to me." Benji commented. "I agree with him today is Saturday and she doesn't have club activities today." Akiho added, Sachiko is Ryoko's best friend and she visited the house a lot, she and Ryoko were nearly sisters and Akiho knew a lot about the other girl routine.

Benji stands up ignoring the duo. "I will go there and end this." He said in a serious tone summoning his clothes and weapons in a large shoulder bag. "But you are wounded!" Ryoko exclaimed. "It is just a light wound." Benji answered picking a pen drive from his pants pocket. "Inside this pen drive there is every single bit of information that I collected from the school and the related personal. It has client list, the victims list, those who get the profit, well resuming everything. While I go there you two call the news and tell them that something really interesting will happen in the school, during that time the entire incident will get fame then you two give copies of the files to the news so they can tell the world about it, doing that all the high ranked involved ones won't be able to cover this up."

The duo nods understanding. "You are going to do something dangerous aren't you?" Ryoko asked worried. "Yes." Benji answered putting on his long cloak styled coat. "I am sure that even the yakuzas are there waiting for you to come up with your mysterious defender, well you won't be going but I will and I plan to make a lot of noise."

Benji shows to the duo one of his TMP10. "And this will make sure that I will get even the police attention to that school." He added. "They won't be able to cover up the scheme with so much attention on it." The duo wants to protest and try to talk him out of that idea but they can tell that Benji won't budge. "By the way Akiho you can give me a light painkiller?" Benji asked. "I think that I can use one." She nods and gives it to him.

End of the chapter twenty two:

Author post story note:

Hi everyone, I am sure that some of you must be wondering why this chapter is even more focused on Benji with almost none appearance of the Nerima crew. The reason is that after the chapter 21 Aftershock Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world is on a new phase.

To clear any doubts the chapters from 1 to 21 are part of the first book of this story, that book introduces the main changes in the story of the Ranmaverse and the characters of the original universe, the changes that Benji suffered and caused, the characters began to change and follow different paths, and lastly the first book raised many questions, doubts and events that were left unanswered in the first twenty one chapters.

From this chapter the second book will begin, while the first gives some explanations, many questions, original characters and situations the second book will answer few questions, explain details that weren't explained, show many more new situations, developments and plot details, lastly the introduction of many original characters.

Because the story is focused on Benji and the changes that he causes the story will mostly be focused on him and the events around him. On this second book Benji will find and meet new people, make friends and enemies that later might appear on the story or even never appear again.

When I reach the end of the book two the book three will take place. I divided the story in three books; Book one introduction, Book two developments and the final Book three with the ending and the climax of the story where all the unanswered questions will be answered, all the explanations will be given and the journey ends.

I don't know how many chapters will compose each book, while I have most of the important plot ideas on my mind the story that fills them is created when I write so it can be between ten or even sixty chapters, but I will try to keep in a reasonable number.

To clear any doubts Benji is the protagonist of this story, in Ranma ½ Ranma is the protagonist and there isn't a chapter where he doesn't show up, this isn't Ranma ½ but a original story with the characters and the world of Ranma ½, still Benji is the main character and Ranma is the second main character.

The plot will get even thicker from this chapter forward, heavy subjects like rape will keep appearing because of the places where Benji goes and the people that are ruthless enough to do it. Ranma ½ world is quite sugarcoated a thing that I am changing it on my story, as you all noticed quite early in the story Benji was attacked and later killed someone by accident, something that never happens on the original story.

In my story the world is a bit more realistic, there will be evil martial artists, not like the ones in Ranma ½ but really evil ones that kill, rape and severely injure those who are weaker than he or she is. I am sure that any of you can image how a pervert with half of Ryoga's skills would rape women or kill people with out fear of the police or any other kind of law enforcement.

My story will show a side of overpowered martial artists that isn't show in the original story or other stories. A man that gained strength might decide that he can do anything that he wants when he wants ignoring the law and other kind of social limits, power corrupts and the user might fall on temptation and those who are corrupt seek power and both of them use the power for their own pleasure.

There will be many moments where the story won't be pretty, the villains won't be naïve as in Ranma 1/2 , some fights might result in serious wounds or even death, by standers might get killed because a stray attack or even because collateral damage, women and men might be tortured and raped. It won't be pretty or pleasant, the story revolves in an incoming war with the mysterious enemy and wars aren't pretty, neither the action of criminals are.

I apologize for the long explanation about the story changes, I hope that you all enjoyed the story so far and that you all enjoy the future chapters that will come. I as you all am waiting for the surprises of this story because a story is alive and she might hold surprises even for me as she changes. Thank you all for reading and I hope to see you all soon in my new chapter,

Benji Himura.

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.

I am making two versions of this story, one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.


	23. In the halls of Valhalla

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name-calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two; Benji's saga

Chapter twenty three: In the halls of Valhalla

Benji takes a deep breath under his mask while walking to Ryoko's school. He is him full human shape, after Akiho gave him the painkillers combined with the other drugs on his system he felt that he wouldn't be able to change well or even access properly his hidden space. He didn't mind that, he was going to be a normal human avenging someone not a super human martial artist.

He can feel the scent of gun oil and gunpowder coming from the school mixed with the scent of many students and even more grow men that Benji never felt before, he knew that the yakuzas were there and they want to end everything with him on his wolf form, he smiles content knowing that he got their attention.

Benji arrival surprises the defenders that react seconds too late. Benji's black talon bullets do what they do best, they tore thru the limbs of the armed students and yakuzas with easy crippling them and making them suffer with a slow and almost certain death. The fall of the first twenty defenders made the others attack Benji. The ninja werewolf keeps firing at them ignoring the bullets, his clothing that is made out of Kevlar and Dragonskin armor will block the bullets while his hard body will just ignore the hits making Benji a very well armored tank of flesh. Nothing smaller than an M-16 or AK-47 can punch thru the armor, still there is his over hardened body to count.

The screams of the wounded combined with the shouts of the living and the roar of his machine pistols and their guns fills the air, Benji can hear helicopters nearing and he knows that it is from the news. He is content that he is with a clothe mask covering the lower half of his face and black shades over his eyes. News vans stop by the entry and they begin to record the event.

Far from there Akiho and Ryoko are watching the news and seeing the battle clad Benji bringing destruction to the school while the reporters make speeches of the war like firefight and the brutality of everything, showing the crippled ones dying. Ryoko begins to wire the transfers to all the news channels; she had reviewed the material and edited removing the name of the female students victimized by the entire ordeal.

Akiho sees the updates and the reporters now telling the reason of the firefight as a wounded lover of a girl that were victim of a brutal crime revenging his loved one by destroying the ones responsible for it. The news keeps telling over and over about the scheme and the pain of that lone gunman that now become the hero of the story. It was everything that the reporters wanted, a story filled with conspiracy, dangers, violence, drama and high profiled people, it was wickedly scandalous and shocking, and resuming for them is the perfect scoop.

In the school Benji entered on the main building and is looking for the Sachiko girl, Ryoko had caller her friend on her house and cell phone and she didn't answered. Benji is killing anyone armed that appears while he keeps searching for the girl. Benji finds her on the council room, the president; vice-president, director, vice-director and other students of the main council of the school were there ready to rape the girl that is tied naked over a table.

"Payback time." Benji said shooting the group on the groin. He smiles while the black talons turn the men's genitals into a bloody mass. They all fall on the ground holding their broken parts in pain, blood running thru their fingers, soon they will die because of massive genital blood loss, that area was filled with bloody vessels and black talons were designed to cut when entering the target increasing the blood loss.

Benji releases the girl and covers her with his cloak. "I am Ryoko's friend." Benji said in a gentle tone. "I am here to rescue you." she nods in a mix of fear and gratitude. "Can you walk?" he asked in a serious tone, she nods confirming and stands up. "Stay behind me, they will be aiming at me so you will be safe behind me." She nods again and does what is told to.

Outside Benji sees that all the remaining alive and ready to fight students and yakuzas gathered on the main patio waiting for him. Benji covers his face with his left arm and stands the barrage of lead. The normal fabric of his clothes is tore apart by the bullets while the armored ones resist with out problems, the bullets were only nine millimeters and .45ACP. Benji's armor can resist heavier calibers.

In a break for reloading they all face Benji's talons as he fires at them with both of his machine pistols, the bullets tore apart thru the compact group inflicting pain and death as they were designed to. It is over soon, Benji calmly reloads his weapons walking pass the corpses with Sachiko following.

A loud shot is heard and a bullet hits Benji's on the chest piercing thru his armor and flesh before piercing on the other side. Benji levels his pistols to the direction of the shot and fires until both magazines are empty, he knows that he hitted the yakuza sniper. After all a police sniper would aim in the head after the police arrived and tried to convince him to surrender.

Benji swallows a mouthful of his blood that filled his mouth and walks in the direction of the reporters, he knows that the wound is very bad but he can't fall there, if he does the vultures that they reporters are would unmask him and turn his life into an even worse hell. Sachiko follows him worried as they pass by the patio and the reporters, she covered her head with his coat and the reporters scared open the path for them.

Benji manages to disappear with Sachiko before he was followed by the reporters or the police showed up. He arrives on Ryoko's house, the two women look at him worried about his wounds. As soon Benji entered on the house Akiho began to give an emergency treatment to him getting him ready to an emergency surgery. Ryoko is comforting her friend and explaining everything.

One hour later the group is on the clinic where Akiho works and one of the nurses called the police reporting the badly wounded young man. Ryoko and Sachiko are being questioned while Akiho was operating Benji. A tall woman wearing a dark purple robe walks into the waiting room making the two investigators look at her shocked with her boldness.

The woman has long purple hair that reaches her ankles, Chinese features and doesn't look older than her earlier forties. "Please ma'am we are questioning those two young ladies about the man on the surgery." One of them said in a formal but polite tone. "You will stop that questioning now." She said in a serious tone showing him a wallet. "The man on the surgery is one agent of the Chinese embassy of Joketsuzoku, he was in a mission for me and any information and action regarding him are classified and protected by diplomatic immunity."

The two policemen freeze in surprise. "We will stop investigating, however if possible we want to know the reason that an agent with the MAXFORCE license was involved in such brutal firefight against Japanese citizens." The older one of them said.

"Because those Japanese citizens attempted to rape and turn into prostitutes a woman related by blood to the Joketsuzoku, is his duty above all others protect those related to the Joketsuzoku from any kind of harm with the needed amount of force to disable the threat." She answered in a very serious tone. "My agent did what he saw fit to solve such situation that involved members of high influence in your police and even political places, seeing that formal matters would be only masked by those he decided in a high exposure approach to assure the arrest of all the involved."

The man swallows hard at her words; he didn't know about those details, he was ordered to find everything about that man by his superiors now he was questioning their integrity. "MY agent purposely feed every news media with detailed information about the scheme including the list of everyone involved on it, of course the names of the poor girls who were victimized were omitted for their own safety and to preserve the little honor and self-esteem that they still have after such probations." She continued with her voice getting few degrees colder. "A special task force will be created with officers that aren't near of the involved people to investigate and arrest everyone involved on this horrible crime."

The two policemen bow in respectful shame. "I apologize if we were rude and not worth of the trust of your agent. We will leave now ma'am." They said in a formal tone. She nods and they leave. Ryoko stares at the woman. The purple haired woman sighs and rubs her neck. "My, my I must be feeling my age to be this tired after this acting." She said with her hair turning white and she begins to shrink.

The two girls stare in shock seeing the tall and impressive woman changing into a small old woman with big eyes. "I understand that it is a shocking surprise but please don't stare at me so much." Cologne said with a smile, she was amused with the reaction. "What was truth of your words?" Ryoko asked recovering first, she saw Benji change from wolf to man so she was already exposed to that kind of transformation.

"Mostly everything." Cologne replied adjusting her clothes. "Taking out the part were you are related to the Joketsuzoku and that Benji was in a mission for me. I am just giving him a cover to cover his identity and avoid a questioning about his weapons. And yes child I am an ambassadress of the Joketsuzoku village of China and Benji is my disciple so he is also protected by my diplomatic immunity since in his official papers he is my personal body guard."

Cologne sighs again. "Well now I will enter there and patch up my disciple since he got himself badly wounded, I think that I needed that shock too." she commented. "I forgot that even being highly skilled martial artists are still vulnerable to firearms." "Ma'am you can't enter on the surgery room." Ryoko said in a meek tone, the woman in front of her was important and powerful in more ways that she can imagine. "I am also a good healer my child, I can aid now." Cologne replied changing her body again to the age of forty again. "And he knew that he would need my aid otherwise he wouldn't have called."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Benji sighs sited on a bench in what seems to be a train station. "What the hell is this place?" he muttered looking around, all the times that he tried to leave the area he would return to the same room with the bench. "If this is like that train thing in Evangelion I will be very pissed."

"Recapitulating everything that happened before, I was in a firefight my dragon skin armor blocked all the bullets taking the sniper's for sure must be a heavy anti-personal round. I was able to prevent a deadly heart shot but the shot was still severe, most likely made my lung collapse." Benji said checking his chest and finding it spotless. "I moved to Ryoko's house and Akiho treated me. So either I am dead or in coma."

"You are not dead." A woman's voice said. Benji quickly reacts jumping on his feet with his TMPs on his hands. The woman is a blonde with her long hair reaching her knees, she is wearing a black dress that looks like it belonged to a doll with the wide skirt and a white underskirt, she is with a silver chest plate with blue runes on it, a pair of metal protections on her hips covering her outer thighs reaching a bit bellow her knees, a pair of gauntlets, metal covered boots and ornating her head is a silver helmet with metal wings on the sides framing her beautiful face, she is holding a sword and a shield;

"You have good reflexes." She said in a calm and a bit emotionless tone. "They aren't needed against me Einheri." "Einheri?" Benji asked lowering his pistols. "Yes, you are an Einheri." She answered. "I am the Valkyrie Alexia and I was ordered to the Valhalla." "Valhalla? The Norse warrior's heaven?" Benji asked even more confused. "You said that I am not dead then why I am going to the Valhalla? I am not even a warrior."

"You are a warrior worth of the honor of entering on the halls of the Valhalla." Alexia said. "And you are being offered the chance to train among the greatests warriors of the existence, in exchange for that honor and privilege you are asked to fight in a small war being the sword of a selected person that is guarded by the Aesir."

"What you mean by accepting to fight for that person?" Benji asked suspicious. "In two Midgard days a small war between mages will begin and that person will need a guardian, you were selected for that task and won't be unrewarded, you shall gain training from the greatests warriors that are now dead and if you are blessed with the victory you might win a wish, any wish that you can think of." Alexia answered in a serious tone.

Benji thinks about it, the training would be great and the wish could be going back to his world, it was an easy answer. "Well I will take that offer." He said seriously. "Then I shall take you to the Valhalla now." Alexia replied moving away, Benji follows and they leave that room.

"Mind in telling me why I was in that train station?" Benji asked to the Valkyrie. "It was the way that your spirit imagined a transition point, I used it to manifest an image of the transition point from your body to the Valhalla." Alexia answered on her emotionless voice.

Benji let out an impressed whistle when they reach one of the outer gates of the Valhalla, the gate was huge, Benji guessed that a whole army could pass by it with the soldiers side by side and there would still be room for more. The doors open wide enough to allow both of them to pass, inside the walls there was a large field reaching as far the eyes can see and beyond, on the middle of the field a imposing Norse castle and fortress with towers touching the clouds, the gates of the fortress are as big as the gates of the outer wall.

"We are in Asgard that is the Valhalla." Alexia said to Benji who is impressed and thinking that it wasn't a bad place to go when dead. "I bid you welcome to the Valhalla Einheri." A tall blonde man says to Benji, the man is taller than Benji and has a long beard and hair, on his hands is a harp and he wears a robe with vibrating colors. "I am Bragi."

Benji introduces himself and the god explains that he greets all the worth warriors that enter on the halls of the Valhalla. "If you are thirst brave warrior feel free to quench your thirst on this fountain of mead." Bragi said to Benji and for the first time Benji noticed that he does feel very thirsty.

"There is anything that I can use to drink it?" Benji asked not seeing a glass, cup, mug or even a drinking horn. "You may use your hands on the falling mead; the fountain will never lose its purity even if you were bathed in blood and entered on it." Bragi said Benji nodded and entered on the large pool of the fountain; the honey colored mead reaches his ankles and is freshly cool.

Benji takes out his gloves and gauntlets and cups his hands to drink the falling mead. 'This is delicious.' Benji thinks after the first sip, while disliking the taste of the alcohol the mead was very sweet with out the taste of the alcohol even thought he can tell that has alcohol on it. Benji keeps drinking large mouthfuls of it to quench his thirst.

Bragi laughs loudly seeing Benji drinking. "Have been a long while since I saw a warrior arrive with such a thirst." He said on his deep and strong voice, while Benji keeps drinking. It takes more than two minutes to Benji feel satiated, he leaves the fountain cleaning his lips with his sleeves, and he was feeling his body lighter and stronger with out the bad side effects of the alcohol.

"Come brave warrior now that you quenched your thirst I am sure that you want to eat." Bragi said slapping Benji's back in a strong but friendly manner. "And there is always places for a worth warrior on Odin's table." Benji follows the god and the Valkyrie with steady and strong steps, placing his gloves and gauntlets on his coat pockets.

Benji was shocked the size of the feast hall, the place was at least as big as the biggest soccer stadium with many long tables and throne like chairs where many men and women are sited feasting and drinking, at the center of the hall in a separated table there is a tall man with long white beard and hair with a metal eye-patch covering his left eye, at the same time that he appeared to hold great wisdom he still looked like a seasoned and very powerful warrior wearing his armor. Benji is greeted warmly by the god and he tries to keep himself calm at the presence of the leader of the Norse gods.

Odin himself takes Benji to one of the chairs among many men, all armored warriors some taller than Benji other shorter, yet all of them had an aura of greatness on them. Benji feels vexed and unworthy of sharing the table with them. A man at least twice taller than Benji, with Greek features stands up. "Come young one join us on this feast with your head high and pride because you as all of us are a great warrior and hero." He says in an even stronger voice than Bragi, but his voice was filled with kindness and warmth as if he was speaking with a long lost friend.

Benji does as told not wanting to refuse or enrage any one there. Benji eats and drinks among the warriors that do the same talking loudly and laughing even louder. Benji notices that his large mug of the strong flavored mead of the feast is never empty, he noticed that Alexia is holding a large jug standing besides him, he also noticed that besides every warrior in the hall there is a Valkyrie besides him or she also holding a similar jug or in a different style depending of the warrior ethnicity.

Benji also notices that most of the warriors there use mostly their hands and a knife to eat while a smaller percentage uses a kind of tableware as forks, knifes or chopsticks. Since Benji is on the middle of a group that only uses a knife and their hands he eats on the same way. Benji is eating with the hunger worth of his cursed side wolfing down large portions of the meat that is replenished on the table. The other warriors laugh praising his appetite for someone with civilized clothes and armors.

After the long feast all the warriors leave the feast hall. "What is going on?" Benji asks to Alexia, many servants are cleaning the feast hall while the warriors and Valkyries leave. "After the feast there is a battle." Alexia answered. "All Einheri fight against each other to train for the Ragnarok, do not worry you shall not die when killed, you will awake here after the death on the fields."

"So that means that I have to join them?" Benji asked pointing to the large mass of warriors leaving the hall. "Of course you have lad." Odin said slapping Benji's back as Bragi did before. "There is a better place for a warrior to train and grow stronger than the battlefield? Now lad pick one of the many factions and join it on this battle and fight merrily and fiercely because nothing else will be tolerated from an Einheri."

"And weapons?" Benji asked. "You can think about the weapon and you will hold it." Alexia answered. "Like you did when we met, your quiver will never get empty or your blades dull." "Now go lad and fight with pride, the battle began with out you but do not allow it to end with out you." Odin said to Benji. Benji nods and moves to the battle willing his long knife styled katana, if the gods and warriors want a fight them he will do his best and kill as many of those warriors and heroes before he fall, he would sell his life as high as he could.

Benji let out a loud war howl when entering on the mass of warriors, since he has no factions or partners he is just randomly killing while running on his higher speed cutting anyone close of his blade. While all those heroes and warriors are indeed formidable and powerful just few of them where on what could be named Ranma level. Benji learned from Cologne that the martial arts as she teached him is the result of thousands of years of knowledge and the heroes of the past was powerful but most lacked the training to make them even stronger.

Benji knew that all the techniques that he gained was an advantage that is combined with the result of the insane and nearly deadly trainings that he passed by made him a hard opponent to most of the warriors there. Benji was a blur of motion moving on the armies leaving a trail of corpses behind until he is too deep on the mass and there isn't enough space for him to run or maneuver freely, Benji begins to fight more normally killing anything that moves.

"Well not bad for a rookie." Bragi commented seeing the battle from one of the inner walls of the Valhalla. "Indeed he is performing very well." Odin said looking down. "Such a rare prize for this weak age of Midgard, the golden age of the worth warriors and heroes are long gone."

Hours pass with the battle roaring and the number of warriors on the field only lessened slightly; Benji was surprised with the fact that he was still 'alive' after fighting so long. A group of many lancers attack Benji in a coordinated attack in the same moment. Spears drive themselves on his legs and torso, Benji coughs blood and sees a tall brunette with short hair wearing a blue armor and with a red spear charging at him with a war cry.

Benji releases his sword and summons a pair of FN P90, one in each hand and level them on the man's chest before firing. The lancer meets the barrage of bullets that pierce thru his chest; however he continues his charge and drives his spear on Benji's gut missing his original target that was Benji's heart.

Benji keeps firing until the magazines are empty and tosses the guns away ready to summon another pair of guns when someone blew a horn creating a loud sound. All the warriors stop fighting and holstering their weapons, the lancers remove their spears from Benji. The brunette lancer does the same with a large grim on his face. "You did very well rookie!" he said in a cheerful voice. "You lasted to the end of the battle. I am Cú Chulainn and who are you?"

"I am Benji Himura." Benji replied covering his wound with his left hand. "You don't have to do that now since it has already healed." Cú said to Benji. "But as a rookie it is an understandable thing." Benji removes his hand from the wound and just now noticed that all the wounds vanished as by magic. "The battle is over and for those who wasn't slain until the end the wounds will disappear." Cú explained.

The tall man that greeted Benji on the table slaps Benji's back hard. "You did very well young one!" he said on his strong voice. "Now it is time to feast again and this time it will be in your honor as the new member of these halls and for your excellent first time!" Benji smiles and nods lightly while inwardly wincing at the pain on his back knowing for sure that if he wasn't in the Valhalla he would be on the ground in pain with all his ribs broken in small pieces.

"That brute mass is Heracles or as some people calls him Hercules." Cú said to Benji. Benji is shocked hearing that, he knew a lot of Greek mythology and loved it when a child and Hercules was his favorite Greek hero, Benji not only fought along if not against him and is still alive but he have ate with Hercules.

The two demigods almost drag Benji to the feast hall chatting loudly and laughing louder about his luck or skill for lasting as long as he did being the first rookie in many centuries to do so.

Three hours later after another very long feast filled with mead, meat and others delicacies Benji walks out of the bathroom of his room on the Valhalla. He is toweling his hair and with another towel around his waist. "Man I never thought that one day I would party with so many heroes and warriors." He commented casually, he still felt very happy because the large amounts of mead that he had drunk and because the entire ordeal.

Benji stops walking when seeing a very naked Alexia sited on his bed, Benji wouldn't deny that that Valkyrie was a gorgeous sight for his tired eyes; still he is very shocked with the fact that she is there especially naked. "Alexia why you are like that?" Benji asked in a casual tone trying to keep himself in check.

"Because one of my duties as your personal Valkyrie is to take care of your nightly needs." Alexia answered looking at the floor with a blush; Benji noticed that she isn't acting with her usual confidence and boldness. "Every Einheri has a Valkyrie to take care of all his needs doesn't matter what they are."

Benji swallows hard at her words. "I am not of your taste?" she asked in a meek voice. "No! I mean yes! Give me one second here." Benji spurted before taking a deep breath. "First yes you are of my taste, I am very much heterosexual and you are a gorgeous woman. Second you don't have to do this; I mean for sure you should save yourself for someone that you love."

"I don't mind doing this." She replied smiling and blushing at his words. "I knew that I would have to do this when I accepted being a Valkyrie. I just ask to not be rough with me and to forgive my inexperience because I am still a battle maiden." Benji notices that she is shaking lightly. "Listen I don't know what kind of stories you heard but I don't like doing it if my partner isn't enjoying as much as I am, I am not going to do anything unless you want to, so if you are only doing this because it is your duty you don't have to do it and if someone ask just tell that you did." He said in a kind tone. "If I am asked I will tell that you did."

Benji tosses the towel that he was using to dry his hair over a chair and moves around the bed and lie on the empty part of it. "So if I want to do it you will do it?" Alexia asked turning around and looking at Benji that is under her, she is holding her body far from his supporting her upper body with her left arm. "If you want to do it; yes." Benji answered. "I want to." Alexia said. "Just be gentle." "I will." He replied before kissing the Valkyrie.

End of the chapter twenty three:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.

I am making two versions of this story, one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.


	24. Rock and roll all night

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story begins before the Dojo destroyer incident. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name-calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two; Benji's saga

Chapter twenty four: Rock and roll all night and party everyday

In the morning Benji wakes with the sound of a rooster, next to him is the naked form of Alexia that is still sleeping holding his chest with her face resting on his neck and her naked body pressed against his, on her lips is a content smile. Benji smiles inwardly seeing the Valkyrie, he was already getting used to wake in the morning and finding a naked girl sleeping with him.

'Let's see Nabiki after I killed that student, Nodoka to convince her to accept my terms to meet Ranma, Shiaki when she gave that excuse that would build up our pupil and master relation, Sakura when Nabiki dared her to see how good riding with me was and Alexis last night because she wanted to perform this part of her duties.' Benji thinks recalling and counting with how many women he had shared a bed since he arrived on the Ranmaverse. 'Wait! I am forgetting Kaede of that ninjutsu dojo in Kyoto. Damn she gives the best…'

Benji's train of thought is disrupted when Alexis who just woke kisses him before moving to her side and straddling him. "Again?" Benji asked to the Valkyrie. "You seen ready for more and we still have time since the breakfast so why not take care of it?" she replied with a sultry smile. "I have no complains over that." Benji commented.

Later on the morning Benji finds that the heroes don't battle all day long only stopping to eat and sleep. Cú and Heracles dragged Benji to a training ground where they insisted in polishing his skills to a heroic level with the assistance of many other heroes expert in all kind of weapons. Benji is torn between happy over that and scared since he can tell that for the next years he will be very busy.

Alexia watches from the side in a group with other Valkyries, she explained to Benji that time passes very differently in Asgard when compared to Midgard. In Asgard the time can flow many times faster than in Midgard by the will of Odin. Benji already knows that for the next two Earth days he will pass uncountable years in Asgard taking a heroic beating from the dead heroes of the past.

After long hours training the group moves to the feast hall to have lunch before the afternoon battle. On the way a group of dead heroes with civilized clothes from around the mid 1400s blocks the path of Benji, Cú, Heracles and their Valkyries. "It is better that you still haven't tasted your Valkyrie, new guy." One of them says to Benji in a snobbish tone. "It is my divine right to have the first night."

Benji plainly ignores the man walking by him, the man stops Benji holding on his left elbow. "Learn your place commoner scum!" the man roared to Benji. Benji's reply is simple and blunt; Benji hits the man's chest with his closed fist making the man fall on his knees clutching his chest, not done with the man Benji summons a TMP and fires at him until the magazine is empty aiming most of the rounds in the man's groin.

"I don't know how many idiots you fooled with that words but you aren't touching on Alexia." Benji said looking down to the squirming man with an icy glare. "You wil…" the mans sentence is cut by Benji that boots the man's jaw hard making his severed tongue fly in the air before Benji fires at the man again now with two TMPs on his hands. "Anyone else want a taste of my potassium black talons?" Benji asked in a freezing tone one second after the man's chest burns intensely.

The group backs away scared leaving the burning leader behind. Cú and Heracles chuckle amused. "I am glad to see that you aren't a coward or foolish like the Frenchmen." Cú commented while they move to the feast hall. "Those fools actually handed their Valkyries to him." "I would be harsher but I am still a bit tired." Benji commented casually. "Harsher!" Alexia asked shocked, while she was glowing with delight in seeing Benji defend her she can't believe on that he could be harsher.

"Well I would use a suppressed TMP, shove the barrel up his ass and fire until I get tired." Benji replied casually. "You are evil." Cú commented with a grim slapping Benji's back. "I like how you think." "Just remind me of not get you angry." Heracles said with a large smile. "You don't have to." Benji replied with a smirk. "You are my favorite Greek hero for sure I would cut you some slack." "That if you survive against this brute mass." Cú teased. "Who knows?" Benji shot back. "I like to press the Lady Luck and so far she is only rolling me good dices." Cú laughs slapping Benji's back many times. "For sure she has, the Lady loves being pressured."

Cú's Valkyrie sighs running her hand on her long black hair. "You know they are hopeless." She commented. "Your Einheri just made a handful of enemies and they don't care about it." "They are already dead so there isn't much that those men can do." Alexia

replied. "I mean they can't die." "Still no reason to be so careless." The brunette said. "Take easy Angeline." Alexia said with a smile. "I mean they are already dead and the Einhejar doesn't do anything other than train, fight and feast all day long; as well feasting thru the night until they collapse on their beds."

"That kind of reminds me a song." Benji commented looking at the Valkyries. "You heard us!" Angeline exclaimed blushing and covering her mouth embarrassed. "These aren't for decoration." Benji teased pointing to his ears with his right thumb. "They are quite sensitive by the way."

"Anyway what kind of song our conversation reminded you?" The third Valkyrie asked to Benji curious, he makes an idly mental note that she has Greek features and armor. "I am not sure that you heard of a band called KISS." Benji replied casually. "But there is a song that kind of suits your conversation. 'I want rock and roll all nite and party every day.'"

"Rock and roll?" The trio asked confused. "What is that?" "Well I explain to you galls later." Benji replied with a sigh. "I guess that I can try summoning my MP3 player and Kasumi's playlist." "MP3 player? Playlist?" the trio asked with confused eyes and Benji could swear that he can see large question marks over their heads. "This might take a while…" he muttered.

Fuyuki city: Two days after the firefight 2:34 AM

Two girls wearing dark blue sera fuku are running in the dark halls of a closed school, one has short light brown hair and the other has long dark silver hair; far behind them the hall walls and floor are being destroyed as an invisible force passes by it chasing the duo. They enter in a depot and hurriedly barricade the door. The silver haired one pulls a red marker from her pocket and moves to a spell circle and begins to write more runes on it. The brown haired girl looks at her friend worried while the sound of the destruction only gets louder and closer.

"Miki-chan you are sure that it is going to work!" the brown haired girl asked to the silver haired one in a worried and scared tone. "Sora!" Miki snapped not stopping to draw the final details on the circle. "That Valkyrie told us that it will work if we use the items that she gave us to summon that specific servant! Now stay quiet because if I draw something wrong here we will die!"

Sora swallows hard pressing her back against the barricaded door. "You shouldn't have decided to join this…" she whispered scared. Miki stands up and pockets the marker and pulls a paper sheet from her breast pocket.

"I proclaim: Thy body shall be under me; my fate shall be thy sword. If the convocation for the Holy Grail acknowledges this resolve and purpose, then grant me a response. I hereby swear. I am to become all matter's virtue; I am to vanquish all matter's evil." Miki begins to chant removing from her pocket a closed dark blue butterfly knife with a thin silver chain with a small cross pendant hanging on it in a mix of wrapping the handle and locking it closed with the edge stored inside.

The sound of the destruction gets closer and Sora wails in fear as it roars closer, Miki continues the rites. "O three great words of spirit, ensconced by the seven heavens, overcome the wheel of restrains." Miki cuts her left palm and closes it on a fist; a blood drop begins to escape thru her fingers. "O guardian of the equilibrium!" Something rams hard on the door making Sora stumbles fast forwards tackling Miki out of the magic circle before the blood drops on the circle.

Sora wails in pain with a thin trail of blood oozing from her tongue from a small cut that she bit on it when she landed on her knees and hands on the middle of the circle. The circle pattern hovers in a red light as is scanning Sora; Miki let out a cry of despair seeing it. A dark but blinding blue and red light fills the room making the duo close and cover their eyes.

When the light fades Benji is standing on the middle of the spell circle on his full battle attire with the addition of a light metal armor made of some metal blood red color on his torso, shoulders, elbows and knees; his gauntlets are of the same color so are the metal plates on his boots.

Benji looks around and stops his gaze on Sora's scared face and a set of very thin lines forming a pattern on the back of her left hand divided in three smaller sections. "Just great I was summoned by an inept master." Benji spat disgusted. "I am going to have Alexia's ass for this."

After his words the barricaded door gives up and breaks in thousands of small shards. Benji's eyes glow with a blue light and he pulls a long knife from his cloak and dashes forward slashing with a swift move the body of a very large grotesque bug like bone made creature turning it into dust.

Benji looks on the hall and see dozens of human sized skeleton like creatures with grotesque mouths instead of the skull and the ribcage. Benji sheathes the knife on his back and lowers his left hand. "Lightning destruction arts." Benji whispered moving his right hand to his left wrist and pulling something invisible with his thumb, index and middle fingers.

A bright lightning blue energy bow and arrow forms, the bow being held on his left hand while the right hand holds and pulls the arrow and the string; Benji levels the bow at the hall and aims pulling the string back even harder. "Rai Bow!" Benji shouts releasing the arrow that flies on its course destroying all the skeletons until it is blocked by a magic barrier on the end of the hall.

"Archer class?" A robed figure asks as the energy of the arrow is harmlessly dismissed by the barrier. Benji doesn't waste time covering the distance between himself and the figure once again with his knife unsheathed. 'Too fast!' The figure thought seeing Benji already a couple of meters away from itself ready to deliver a killing blow.

"Rider!" The figure shouted hurriedly. Benji's killing blow is parried by a tall woman with long purple hair wearing a short black dress, a blindfold, thigh high boots and above the elbow long gloves; she is holding two nail like metal stakes that she used to parry Benji's knife. Two black marks on the hall's floor show the massive impact of the high speed charge being held by the slender woman when she was forcefully pushed back. The robed figure casts a large number of dark energy arrows and shoots them at Benji.

Benji leaps backwards few meters and covers his head and body with his cloak where most of the arrows hit with out even staining the material of it. Benji looks at the hall when the barrage ceased and finds it empty. He clicks his tongue annoyed that his prey escaped from him.

"Caster class and Rider class." Miki said in awe looking at the scene by the destroyed door. "Caster calls can summon a servant since they are technically magi too; whoever summons a Caster might be granted with two servants instead of one." Sora is kneeled near Miki and Benji moves to them idly noticing that Sora is covering her mouth.

Benji casually sheathes his knife under his cloak. "So you are my inept master?" Benji asked looking at Sora. "How you were even able to summon me with that little magical power?" "Actually I was the one who summoned you." Miki said looking at Benji. "Sora is too inept to be in this war."

"Still that inept is still my master." Benji replied pointing to Sora. "That also makes you inept because someone like her took over the servant." "It was an accident!" Miki protested angrily. "They rammed on the door and she tackled me out of the spell circle!" "As I said inept." Benji continued. "That kind of things should be made in somewhere secured where you won't be perturbed."

"I wasn't going to be perturbed it Sora haven't sneaked into my room on the instant that the Valkyrie handed me the summon item and that Caster tried to kill me!" Miki shouted red with anger. "Because of that I couldn't just leave her there to be killed as a witness!" "You know if you are trying to defend me you are doing a very bad job Miki-chan." Sora said with a pained voice.

"I am not trying to defend you." Sora replied. "Anyway we should leave before the police arrive and as soon we figure how I can get my servant back I will let you go back to your room." Miki said dragging Sora away. "Let's go servant." She said to Benji. "Shut up inept I am not here because I want and I am not following your orders." Benji spat following the duo.

"Change to your spiritual form." Miki said as they leave the school. "Your clothes call too much attention." "I can't do that because that inept master can't provide me the needed energy for that." Benji replied coldly. "Fuck I am already doing a favor and I get stuck with this kind of people." He muttered angrily.

After half an hour they stop in front of a girls' dorm room, Benji looks at it with his left eyebrow twitching slightly. "If you are telling me that you are planning to have me staying there you won't like what I will to do you two." he hissed to the duo in an angry tone. "Of course we aren't going to stay here!" Miki snapped at Benji. "Since Sora is now your master until I figure how got the Reijyu from her she will be staying on my house where we will be based. Anyway we are here just to pick a set of clothes for her and go away."

In ten minutes they leave the dormitory and once again are walking on the deserted streets. "Anyway what is your name?" Miki asked to Benji. "And your class." "Well considering that I am not famous I can tell you my name." Benji replied. "My name is Benji, however I am not telling you my class or the inept might leak to the enemy and we will lose some combative advantages."

"Stop calling me inept!" Sora squealed angrily. "I am not inept and I am not your master because I want to! I didn't even want to be involved on this Holy Grail war thing!" "Holy Grail war?" Benji asked confused. "Well Alexia did mentioned when we first me that there was a small mage war, anyway give me the details."

"You don't know what the Holy Grail war is!" Miki exclaimed surprised. "What kind of Eirei you are!" "Eirei?" Benji asked back. "Listen less inept mage I am new with this mage war stuff and considering that I am doing it as a favor and by the very first time some pointers would be appreciated."

"I am not inept!" Miki shouted angrily. "And what the hell you mean by doing this as a favor and by the first time!" Benji clicks his tongue annoyed. "We will have to trade explanations later less inept mage because the party will begin again." He said seeing a heavy armored knight mounted on a large and also very heavy armored battle horse. "Climb that wall over there and stay there until this is over."

Miki hisses angrily but grabs Sora's hand and pulls her to the wall while the knight charges at them. Benji chuckles evilly while pulling an at least one meter long rectangular shaped rifle with a pistol like grip and an aiming scope. "Bye-bye kishi-san I hope that you like highly condensate ionized plasma." Benji said leveling the large rifle barrel at the knight and firing it once hitting the knight dead on chest.

An energy projectile impact on the armor and it explodes in a ball of a bright blue ball, the shock wave of the blast break glasses of near by cars. "You are an Archer?" Miki asked looking at Benji. "Nope." Benji replied. "I just happen to enjoy a good and old BFG." "BFG?" Miki asked confused. "Wait a second your noble phantasm is a BFG!" Sora asked shouted. "But there isn't a hero that wields anything like that!" "I told you that I am not famous. I am not your overall hero." Benji replied. "I am not even a hero." "Chat later because that knight is still there." Miki said seeing the knight fallen with the horse over his body.

"Well I don't want to make a hero suffer more that the needed." Benji commented flipping a switch on the rifle while moving to the knight. "I am sorry kishi-san but I can't lose this damn thing I have important things to take care of." Benji said to the knight while leveling the rifle to the knight's helm. "No hard feelings okay? You are already dead so you will be just returning to the other side."

End of the chapter twenty four:

Author post story note:

The title came from the KISS song mentioned on the story and it does suit the chapter, the party part of the title goes with two meanings, the first one is the party as a group of heroes together to battle as in an RPG and the other is to party of celebration after all in Valhalla the heroes feast and fight all day long.

I am sure that anyone that watched Fate/Stay night recognizes the basic plot of the story here. I am adding a small crossover with FATE because I think that suits the story and besides that the Holy Grail gives a wish to the winner so it is either a way to Benji return to his own world or a way to get ride of the Jusenkyo curse.

I didn't placed the FATE on the disclaimer to not spoil the surprise of this chapter on the next one it will be there and will stay there while I use the Grail war and some of the characters of FATE.

I won't be telling Benji's class until the next chapters so don't ask about it because it is a spoiler also don't ask how Benji got his BFG because it will also be explained in a incoming chapter as well more details of the gun.

The chant used to summon Benji as a Eirei was taken of the version of FATE/Stay night that I watched so it might be a bit different from others versions released by other subbers. More details of the plot and the Holy Grail war will be explained on the next chapter.

I have no prejudice towards France and Frenchmen; I just needed a country that had a tradition of nobility for that first night incident. If I am not wrong there were places that nobles did that.

Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you all enjoy it.

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.

I am making two versions of this story, one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.


	25. Beginning

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I don't own FATE/Stay night and the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two; Benji's saga

Chapter twenty five: Beginning

"Well I don't want to make a hero suffer more that the needed." Benji commented flipping a switch on the rifle while moving to the knight. "I am sorry kishi-san but I can't lose this damn thing I have important things to take care of." Benji said to the knight while leveling the rifle to the knight's helm. "No hard feelings okay? You are already dead so you will be just returning to the other side."

Benji fires but in the instant before he actually does someone shoots at him making Benji's shot miss the intended target, instead of killing the knight it removes the helm revealing a woman's face and blonde hair before she vanishes. Benji clicks his tongue annoyed lightly brushing the spot where the bullet had hit him making the badly deformed projectile fall in the ground.

Miki and Sora run to him as Benji casually sling the rifle on his right shoulder. "We should leave the street." Benji says to the duo. Miki nods while looking for a wound on his chest. "I am fine my armor blocked everything." Benji said noticing the scrutiny. "Now less inept mage let's leave the street." Miki growls at him but lead the party to her house.

Nerima hospital: VIP ICU private room

Nabiki looks at the unconscious Benji, it wasn't hard to make Cologne tell the location of Benji and have him transferred to a closer hospital. The middle Tendo sister was slightly angry at her lover for getting himself hurt so badly for a group of total strangers, however a much bigger part of her was proud and openly admitted to herself that it was one of the reasons that she loves him so much.

"Happy now Nabiki?" Kasumi asks in a plain and unemotional tone of voice. "This area isn't as secure for him as the other hospital was, not to mention that you treated pretty badly those girls that Benji aided."

"You came here to make me feel better?" Nabiki asks in a cynical tone. "If you did I must say that you are failing." Kasumi tosses her hair over her shoulder. "I haven't said anything until now out of neutrality." Kasumi said ignoring her sister's comment. "You are really happy at the way that things turned because of you? Auntie is broken two floors bellow us, Ranma is in the verge of a nervous breakdown and when he finds about Benji he will snap, Ryoga and the others left Nerima and not to mention what happened to Akane."

"Akane brought that on herself both times!" Nabiki snaps at her sister. "We tried to help her this time! We weren't passive as she screwed up time after time, we offered support and advices! She refused to change! She wanted to live on her little world of self lies and violence!"

"True." Kasumi said in an unaltered voice. "Akane chose her path as well Tofu, the Kunos, Genma and Happosai. But I am not interested in what happened to them, at least not now. I asked if you are happy in what you changed on him. I asked if you are happy in turning the man that you loved so much into a killing beast."

"If saves his life yes!" Nabiki yells turning to Kasumi. "I don't care if we won't be together anymore; I don't care if we have to kill our sister as long Benji stays alive this time!" Kasumi sighs and looks at Nabiki's eyes with a piercing icy stare. "You think that he will forgive for what you did to his little rose?" Kasumi said with a voice colder than an article wind but dripping poison.

Nabiki's eyes fill with tears and she rests her hands over her stomach. "I told you to not bring it up…" Nabiki whispered in a faint but sorrowful voice. "I did what had to be done…"

"You violated his decision, you raped the past that you two had build and casted to oblivion an innocent existence that loved you two more than anything in the world." Kasumi said with her voice even colder and poisonous. "You destroyed everything that he was and stood for on that time." "I am saving his life…" Nabiki whispered sadly. "For ten years I waited for that chance…ten years planning and thinking in how to save him…YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY PAIN!!!!"

Kasumi doesn't show any sign of empathy, sympathy or even in being shaken by the outburst. "You are right. I don't understand you pain." She says with her voice in a more normal tone. "As you don't understand the pain that he passed or the pain that he is passing, but I am not going to stop questioning you Nabiki. Someone has to speak in the name of the one that can't speak anymore, I am speaking in the name of your rose, that little rose that you two created together and that erased with out a second thought."

"IT WASN'T WITH OUT A SECOND THOUGHT!" Nabiki shouts at her sister. "She was my daughter as much as she was his!" "And you killed her anyway." Kasumi says with out a hint of emotion, but it was clear that she was hiding her disapproval and despise. "I know that you remember, you know that I also remember and we both remember how much you two treasured her."

Nabiki clenches her hands on her stomach and bites her lower lip. "How I could look at her eyes and tell him that her daddy wasn't even coming home…" Nabiki whispered. "How I was supposed to tell her that her daddy couldn't fulfill his promise of coming back home because he was dead because of a suicidal attack that won the war…ALL THAT WAS LEFT FROM HIM WAS HALF OF HIS UPPER TORSO, LEFT ARM AND HEAD!!!!"

Nabiki glares at her older sister. "HOW I COULD TELL HER THAT I COULDN'T EVEN SMILE AT HER BECAUSE EVERY TIME THAT I LOOKED AT HER'S BROWN EYES I SAW HIS EYES?! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MANY NIGHTS I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP HUGGING HER TIGHTLY AGAINST MY BREAST?! I COULDN'T EVEN LOOK AT MY OWN DAUGHTER WITH OUT CRYING!!"

End of the chapter twenty five:

Hi everyone, I am sure that some of you must be wondering why this chapter is so short and took so long to be posted. I have been focused in another fic in my sparse free time, it is December now and it means the time of finals on my classes so I have been busy with them too.

I am quite sure that many of you are wondering why the sudden hospital scene and Nabiki and Kasumi's conversation. If anyone paid attention quite often Kasumi and Nabiki seemed to know more things than anyone else Benji included. In the tenth chapter Kasumi and Nabiki displayed a set of skills and knowledge that their original selves in the Takahashi's original doesn't exist. The reasons will be explained with more details as the story develops, I won't show the gold now.

From this point on the story will break in two pieces. One of the will show Benji fighting on the Holy Grail war. The second will show another story for details on this story you have to read the story. In the future both pieces will be joined. The reason of this chapter being so short is that this chapter will break on those two paths don't worry that I will continue to show what happen on them.

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.


	26. True beginning past relations

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I don't own FATE/Stay night and the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two

Chapter twenty six: True beginning/ past relations

Nabiki punches the door in frustration unable to stop the constant flow of tears streaming from her eyes. After physically pushing Kasumi out of the room Nabiki locks the door and closes all the shutters of the room before sitting in the chair next to Benji's bed, she holds his left hand and squeezes it lovingly lightly tracing his ring finger with her left index finger. Tears fall on her skirt as the looks at Benji's hand.

Nabiki pulls a thin chain from her neck and a locket falls from the shirt collar as she pulls it. Nabiki opens the locket and gently turns it over making the contents of it fall on her left hand, a pair of shinning silver rings land on her palm. "I am so selfish…how you could love someone like me?" she whispers wistfully while sliding the larger ring on his index finger and doing the same with the smaller one on her own finger, Nabiki places her left hand over his and lace her fingers between his.

She smiles sadly seeing the silver bands shinning with the faint light of the hospital room. "After so long I still don't understand how you could make me fall in love for you and marry me…" she whispers leaning forward and kissing the silver bands, leaving a small light red print of her lipstick on them. "Why you loved someone as petty, selfish, greedy, cunning and stupid as me…"

More tears fall now on her hand as she keeps leaned forward looking at the rings closely. "How someone like you could strip me from all my defenses so easily…how you could be attracted to a frigid queen like me…why you tried to hard to see my naked soul…why I was so foolish in accepting everything as you warmed me with your own soul…" Nabiki kisses the rings again. "My darling wolf…my precious prince…my valiant knight…my dear husband…my beloved outcast…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hurry up!" Nabiki shouts to Ranma and Akane. "If we move faster we will get home before it starts to pour!" "We won't arrive in time." Ranma said already resigned to him fate. "Shut up and run pervert!" Akane shouts to Ranma. As the pigtailed martial artist foresaw the storm caught them before finding shelter.

A lightning falls in a tree branch over them vaporizing the leaves and branches hitting the asphalt near their feet. A shout echoes on the air for one instant before it silences, Ranma stares in shock seeing a tall brunette man landing on Nabiki knowing both of them out, resulting in a considerably compromising landing.

The brunette is on top of Nabiki, her skirt raised a little and her left leg is exposed. Ranma reacts before Akane does and blocks the path of the mallet before the cannon girl kills both her sister and the young man.

Ranma shakes off the impact and in silence picks the man up, placing him on his right shoulder. Ranma also picks up the man's backpack, boots and Nabiki's bookcase. Ranma shoulders the items and picks Nabiki up. "I am off to Tofu's." he, now she says coldly to the girl.

Twenty minutes later a rambunctious Akane enters on the clinic soaked wet and cursing Ranma to ten generations back and forward. (And that is what happened.) An unfamiliar voice says from behind the curtain on the treatment room. (So let me get this right.) Nabiki said in a language that Akane recognized as English but fails to understand the content. (You are from another version of Earth, one that overpowered martial fools like the one over there doesn't exist and by a freaky accident you ended here, I got that right?)

(Yes you did.) The voice replied. (And you have some knowledge about us and this world because in your world you are part of a manga?) Nabiki continued. (Yes, that is true.) The voice answered. (So you can help me in betting?) Nabiki asked. (I can try but I don't make any promises.) The voice said. (Fair enough to me.) Nabiki said. (So Benji, right?)

(Yes.) Benji replied. (So in exchange on housing, food and Japanese lessons you will act as my bodyguard and crystal ball.) Nabiki says in her usual tone. (As long it doesn't involves anything illegal I don't mind aiding.) Benji replied. (That is the spirit.) Nabiki said.

"I would appreciate if you two spoke Japanese." Ranma said in a casual tone. "He doesn't speak Japanese so deal with being unable to talk to him with out me." Nabiki replied casually. "But because your aid when we were out I won't sell pictures of you for one week." "I can live with that." Ranma commented.

"What the hell is going on here?" Akane shouts nearly ripping the curtain from the rail when pulling it. "I was just telling to Ranma that from now on we will be housing Benji-kun in our house." Nabiki says in a casual tone. "He will be sleeping in the empty room next to my room. And Akane don't give him trouble, it is bad enough that he is alone in Japan unable to speak Japanese."

Akane fumes with anger, but quickly recomposes when Tofu enters on the room. "I got a pair of umbrellas that you can use." He says to the group. "Nabiki you and your friend take easy for a couple of days, you two bashed a bit too hard on each others' head." Nabiki nods taking the umbrella. (Let's go Benji-kun, as soon we get home I will give you your first lesson in Japanese.) Benji nods and stands up, he bows politely to Tofu and leaves with Nabiki.

Two weeks passes smooth, Nabiki wouldn't deny that she is impressed with how fast Benji is learning Japanese, which given with the fact that he is providing her with precious blackmail material on Genma and he keeps her busy makes the ice queens expend most of her free time with him.

Nabiki is happy in seeing the results of her work turning into money as Benji aids her with her business, his tall figure paired with ethnical background aided when she was collecting debts. With the promise of overlooking some large bills created by Shampoo on her budged Nabiki managed to get Cologne to give a basic training to Benji, she couldn't rely solely on what he knew of martial arts on her defense, besides when the word that Cologne trained Benji spreads out it would be even better for her business.

Benji sighs tiredly stretching after another two hours long daily afternoon section of torture with Cologne. "Good job." Nabiki said with a smile handing him a towel. "Thank you." Benji replied in his heavy accented Japanese taking the towel and wiping the sweat from his face and arms. "I hope that you aren't too eager to take a bath now." She commented with a casual tone. "It can wait if you don't mind me smelling a bit sweaty." Benji replied. "Good." Nabiki said with a smile. "I got a call and one of our costumers is ready to pay, however I don't trust on the guy so I want you to be ready to fight."

Benji nods and moves to his clothes. "By the way I got you a little something to be used." Nabiki added while Benji puts on his t-shirt. "Brass knuckles?" Benji said seeing the chromed metal on Nabiki's stretched hand. "More or less like it, but gives better protection since covers the back of the hand and the second joint." She replied. "Give me your hands."

Benji does so and Nabiki puts on his hands the glove like metal fist. "I got the size right." She comments handing him a pair of gloves. "Put them on too." Once again Benji obeys.

Benji finishes adjusting the gloves on his hands. "Well they are a bit tight." He comments casually. "Give them time to stretch." Nabiki replied. "Before we go pick up I need to fetch my payment pad back home." Benji nods and they leave the backyard of the Nekohanten.

Half an hour later Benji and Nabiki are in the meeting spot for the payment, Benji is tense noticing how desert and isolated the spot is as well seeing more than a handful hiding spots for possible attackers. As usual Benji is a couple of steps behind Nabiki playing his role of bodyguard, Nabiki is speaking to a dangerous looking student from another school subtly demanding money of the debt payment.

"It is on its way." The man say pulling a phone from his pocket, Benji reacts quicker and pulls Nabiki back by her shirt's collar blocking a stab of the phone with his left arm. Nabiki yelps in pain landing on her behind before hearing a series of cracks and a grunt of pain from Benji.

Benji smashes his right fist on the student's nose and mouth feeling with satisfaction the bones and teeth breaking, the boy falls on his back out of cold before a group of seven more students leave the hiding spots. Benji steps on the phone making it airborne and grabs it with his right hand. Nabiki notices that the students advances slows and wonders why, Benji lowers his right hand adjusting the grip on the phone and then Nabiki sees an electricity arch passing between the antenna and the far side of the phone and the cracking sound of it. She understands what caused him to move as the other students move cautiously fearing being hit by the stun gun.

Benji pulls a thirty centimeters long metal rod from his back with his left hand, slowering even more the advance of his opponents, the braver or the most foolish of delinquents charges at Benji with a metal pipe. Benji blocks the attack with the rod and stabs the guy with the stun gun on the neck quickly disabling him.

The others charge at Benji inspired by the first making hard to Benji block all the attacks. After a third stunned student a lucky blow disarms Benji from the stun gun. Benji slams the rod on the neck of the closer student knocking him out, another student manages to hit Benji's right arm with a boken.

Benji grabs the sword with his right hand and slam his knee on the boy's crotch, Benji ducks avoiding a horizontal hit from a pipe. Benji takes a couple of steps back and raises his guard, passing the rod to his right hand. The delinquent passes the pipe to his left hand and pulls a pocket knife from his pocket.

Benji flicks his right hand hard and pressing a hidden switch a twenty centimeters long double edge blade ejects from the tip of the rod. The delinquent charges at Benji with the pipe and Benji dodges it and stabs the student hard with the edge on his left side angled down before connecting a hook with the boy's chin breaking it in three places.

Benji looks around not seeing anyone else standing and relaxes, he leans forward a bit taking deep breathes resting his hands on his knees. "You are okay Nabiki?" Benji asks looking at the still sited brunette. Nabiki nods still surprised with the turn of the events, she recovers quickly.

"You are hurt?" She asks in a worried tone. "No." Benji replied still trying to catch his breath. "I am fine." Nabiki stands up and moves to the delinquents. "I will check if they did bring the money." Nabiki says beginning to search the indebted student. Benji nods moving to the stun gun and picking it up. "I will be over there." he says pointing to a turned over metal trash can. Nabiki nods not paying attention, Benji cringes while sitting on the metal can.

He pockets the stun gun and picks a fallen paper grimacing while doing; he wipes the edge from the blood and presses the switch again while forcing the edge against the can hiding it again. "Well I will have to sell their watches to get everything but from everyone I got enough for the debt." Nabiki says with a small smile. "And I also called the emergency so we should leave the area."

Benji nods and stands up hiding the trouble and pain to do so. Nabiki and Benji leave the alley and walk away, Nabiki is busily writing down notes on her business pad in making the life of those students much harder. Benji is trying to keep his breathing steady and normal while pressing on his left side with his right hand.

"Since we are out I will exchange the watches." Nabiki said while storing her pad and pen on her bookcase. "It won't take long." "Okay." Benji replied trying to sound casual. After few minutes walking they arrive on the location of Nabiki's contact and Benji waits by the door.

The Brazilian leans against the wall pressing his back against the solid structure taking deep breaths. He pulls his hand from his side and curses at the blood soaking his glove; he wipes on his dirty shirt and closes his leather jacket. "I am done." Nabiki said leaving the game center with a wad of money on her hands. "Let's go home now. I am sure that you are craving for a bath." Benji nods absentminded and follows Nabiki as she moves.

"Hurry Benji-baby it is going to start raining soon!" Nabiki exclaims when feeling a drop of rain falling on her face, before beginning to run. "I am not afraid of water." Benji replied with a pained smile. Nabiki stops running and turns to him. "Why you smiled like that?" she asks worriedly.

Nabiki finally notices how pale Benji is and how unsteady his steps are, the rain begin to fall in large and fast drops soaking them instantly, as the water runs down his body Nabiki finally sees a much darker stain than just water growing on his pant's left side. Nabiki gasps in surprise at the realization and runs to him dropping her bookcase.

"You were hit!" she exclaims forcefully opening his jacket. Nabiki gasps in shock seeing the large red stain on his left side and a deep cut on his left side. "Why you didn't told me?!" she exclaims pressing the wound with her hands. "You don't pay me to bleed." Benji said with a pained voice and smile.

"You are no good for me dead!" Nabiki shouts angrily changing her position and getting under his left arm. "Let's go to the clinic now!" She forces Benji to move, Benji makes her stop after few steps and cringing in pain bends down and picks her bookcase. "Don't forget this or it will in vain." He says with a smile. Nabiki presses hard at the wound for his words and action. "That isn't important now!" she shouts angrily. "Now march soldier!"

In Tofu's clinic the doctor is drinking tea with Ranma that once again was send there by Akane; Ranma was waiting for the rain to stop before leaving to the Tendo's. Both of them are startled with the front door slamming open. "Tofu-sensei!" Nabiki's voice shouts from the entrance. "It is an emergency!"

The doctor and Ranma run to the entry and see a drenched and bloody Nabiki trying to support an unconscious, soaked and bleeding Benji. His black hair hanging dripping water and under him there is a pool of water and blood. "He was stabbed and lost too much blood!" Nabiki shouts with a very unusual despair on her voice. "He fainted over five minutes ago! I couldn't get here faster because is too heavy!"

"Ranma help me!" Tofu shouts rushing to the unconscious young man. Ranma obeys the command and they carry him to the examination room, Tofu and Ranma take off Benji's jacket and Tofu rips Benji's shirts. "This isn't good." The doctor says in a serious tone. "The cut is bone deep and very extensive."

Nabiki looks at everything near of the bed, Ranma is surprised in seeing Nabiki so emotional and wonders if Nabiki is actually crying or it is just the rainwater on her face. "Ranma I need you to keep pressure on the wound while I scrub myself and get my tools. I used a shiatsu point to make the bleeding slow down but keep pressure." The doctor tells to the martial artist that obeys.

Nabiki watches everything in silence. "Nabiki go dry yourself." Ranma says to the Tendo girl. "We got everything under control here, but if you catch a cold he won't like." Nabiki denies and stays watching. "I won't leave." She says seriously.

Half an hour later Tofu sighed seeing the mess on his clinic, not that he blains Benji or Nabiki for it. "He is out of danger now." He says to the Tendo girl that is looking at the unconscious brunette that is with bandages on his chest and left arm. "Go warm yourself." "I am not leaving." Nabiki replied sitting on a chair next to the bed. Ranma puts his hand on Tofu's shoulder. "Here." Ranma now a girl says tossing a tied up plastic bag to Nabiki. "There are dry clothes there for you." Ranma drapes a blanket over Nabiki before leaving again. "I already told everyone back in the dojo that you are staying overnight." Nabiki nods and adjusts the blanket over her wet and cold body. Ranma pulls the doctor away from the exam room and closes the door.

"It will be better like that; Nabiki is a bit too shocked with everything." Tofu commented. "It was thoughtful of you Ranma-kun." "Akane would kill me if I left Nabiki get a cold." Ranma replied. "Since I am soaked anyway I am going back to the dojo." The doctor nods and sees the girl off.

Hours later Nabiki wakes startled with the sound of fighting, in the middle of the darkness Nabiki reaches to the bed and feels the surface looking for Benji. The dull sound of a heavy body being slammed on the floor echoes near of the window and Nabiki's heart stopped as her blood froze on her veins with the silver glean of a knife reflecting the moonlight.

The sound of flesh being pierced and metal breaking fills the room before a grunt muffles it dying as quickly as it surged. The lights of the room are turned on and Nabiki's eyes go wide seeing Benji holding down a black clad man with his edged rod nailed on the man's neck.

Benji is breathing hard at the effort. "Benji what happened?" Nabiki asked faintly seeing blood pooling under the stabbed man. "Assassin…" Benji hissed quietly pointing to a fallen tanto knife near of the bed. Benji forces himself to stand and Nabiki runs to him hurriedly holding him and helping. "Don't force yourself!" she exclaims nearly shouting.

Tofu enters in the exam room and sees the mess. "What happened here?!" he shouts in shock. "That guy over there…" Benji begins to say between breaths. "Came to kill us…" Nabiki half drags half help Benji walk to the bed where he sits. She looks at the bandages and nod pleased not seeing blood on them. "Put a shirt on." Tofu says in a serious tone. "I am going to call the police." Benji nods and Nabiki aids him to put his jacket back on.

"You fool…" Nabiki whispered holding him. "Why you did it?" "I thought that we had an agreement…" Benji replied quietly. "You give me house, food and teach me Japanese and I would protect you…"

"Not to these extremes!" Nabiki exclaimed. "You were only supposed to scare off people…" Benji chuckles and winces in pain. "The reputation as a killer will help a lot." He said in an attempt of humor that makes Nabiki jabs his wound. Tofu enters on the room again. "They will be here soon." He says in a serious tone. "I reported to the police as a burglary that went wrong."

"Thank you." Nabiki replied in a serious tone. "Your wounds were caused by Akane's mallet." Tofu added. "You were here for observation, Nabiki was keeping you company." The duo nod and Benji absentminded noticed how Nabiki is clinging on him. After few minutes the police arrives and takes the testimony of the trio, Nabiki skillfully distorts the ending telling that she saw the man coming after them with a knife.

It takes two long hours before the police releases the couple to leave, Tofu let them go saying that will deal with the police in the clinic. Nabiki helps Benji to walk to the dojo. "You are a big idiot." Nabiki whispered tightening her grip on his right side and left wrist. "I know." Benji replied with a small smile. "I really mean that." Nabiki continued. "You are so stupid! Pure foolishness! The dumbest man on the face of both Earths' history! What kind of idiot would kill to protect a bitch like me?!"

Benji makes Nabiki stop walking and removes her from his side and holds her shoulders strongly. Nabiki looks at his brown eyes under the light of the moon and the street light, unable to utter a protest. "You should know that by now Nabiki." Benji said in a serious tone. "An idiot like me." After those words Benji kissed Nabiki.

Nabiki's eyes tears up as she in her surprise just accepts the kiss, she closes her eyes and savors the feelings while they last. After several moments Benji breaks the kiss making Nabiki open her tearful eyes. "You are not a bitch…" Benji whispered against her lips. "You are a beautiful girl that needs to remove her mask more often…"

Embarrassed Nabiki blushes and squirms away from his hands. Benji watches in silence Nabiki running away. "Maybe it was a bit too soon…" he whispers for himself covering his left side with his right hand. Benji walks slowly towards the dojo hearing Nabiki's footsteps getting fainter.

Nabiki arrives quickly on the dojo and silently runs to her room; in there she grabs her pillow and buries her blushing face on it. For long minutes she stays there with her mind in a turmoil because Benji's actions and the kiss. The sound of rain once again fills the air as Nerima's constants sudden downpours begin anew. "Benji isn't the idiot!" Nabiki exclaims seeing the rain falling with big drops and howling winds. "I AM THE IDIOT!" Nabiki shouts carelessly running out of her room and house.

Less than one block away from the dojo Nabiki sees Benji clenching his left side supporting himself on a wall with his left hand with his face down under the rain. Nabiki breathes hard seeing her breath condensate before vanishing in the icy rain, she runs to Benji and hugs him.

"I am sorry!" Nabiki exclaims hugging him tightly. "I am the idiot!" "It…is…okay." Benji whispered with a smile. "I am fine…just…recovering…my breath…" Nabiki maneuver close of his body getting under his arm to support him. "You lost too much blood!" Nabiki said in a serious tone. "You can't stay in this rain or you will catch your death!"

It takes a little less than ten minutes for them to arrive in the Tendo household; the couple finds most of the inhabitants awake waiting on the entrance. "Just get us some towels." Nabiki said in an emotionless tone. "Sis what happened?" Akane asked in a worried tone. "If that pervert tried anything!" Akane pulls her mallet is and ready to hit Benji. "If you dare to hit him and I will turn your live into a hell before killing you!" Nabiki barked menacingly to the hot headed girl.

Akane's anger vanishes as suddenly as it surged. Ranma hands a pair of large towels to Nabiki; she hurriedly dries Benji before drying herself. "We will be going to sleep now, go do the same." Nabiki said in a plain tone. Kasumi watches everything in silence and sees Nabiki aiding Benji up the stairs.

Nabiki takes Benji to her room and sits in on her bed, Nabiki opens the jacket and notices that while wet the bandages are still white. "Okay I will change the dressings and then you get you on some clean clothes." She says pulling a first aid box from her closet.

Benji stays in silence allowing Nabiki to treat him and aid when it comes to changing his clothes. He looks away when Nabiki changes herself and when she is done he tries to move to his own room just to meet her hands pushing him down the bed.

"I am not going to let you out of my reach..." Nabiki whispers pressing her weight on him making him lie down. "You are better take responsibilities for your actions…" Nabiki covers both of them with her blanket, moving over his body to rest on his right side. Benji stays in silence and responds to Nabiki when she wraps her arms around his neck nuzzling against him.

In the morning Nabiki wakes drenched with sweat and feeling very hot, she looks around and finds Benji by her side and smiles, she had a very peaceful night of sleep with him. Then she sees his face covered with sweat and that he is breathing hard, Nabiki feels that he is much hot than he was during the night and feels his forehead. 'He is burning up!' Nabiki hurriedly stands up and runs to the kitchen ignoring her state.

Nabiki ignores the calls and questions from the dinning room when everyone there asks why she is soaked and on her sleeping clothes. In the kitchen Nabiki gathers a pail full of water and adds ice on it and a clean washcloth before rushing back upstairs. This time the members of the household follow curiously, Ranma even take with him his breakfast.

They managed to see Benji laying in Nabiki's bed before the slams the door closed hitting Soun and Genma's nose with it. The lazy duo falls in the floor squirming in pain holding their wounded parts. Akane is about to have an pervert outburst, Ranma sneaks out of the hall and back to the living room while Kasumi just let out a 'Oh my! That isn't proper!'

After a couple hours Kasumi leaves for shopping and Nabiki calls doctor Tofu. When arriving the doctor makes a comment about Nabiki cutting classes that is quickly stomped by the girl.

"This isn't good." The doctor says in a serious tone after examining Benji. "I can't tell that this fever is just a common cold or is infection related, either way it is serious and I will need to get anti-biotics and a fever suppressant." Tofu begins to change the bandages on Benji's chest. "I am not seeing signs of external infection which is a good thing." He says in a serious tone. "I will wash the area and bandage it again."

Nabiki nods in silence worriedly looking at Benji. After few minutes the doctor finishes the job and leaves to get the medicine for Benji. "This is all my fault." Nabiki whispers sorrowfully. "If I wasn't so selfish…" she holds his left hand and squeezes it tightly. Nabiki notices that the doctor hasn't bandaged the arm after changing the bandages. She looks at his forearm and sees a large burn there and remembers that he blocked the stun gun with his left arm. Nabiki quickly wraps the burn with a fresh bandage and waits in silence for the doctor's return.

After returning and giving to Benji the medicines the doctor hands to Nabiki a syringe package and many ampoules of the medicines. "You are going to give him one shot of each every four hours." He says in a serious tone. "One full ampoule every four hours." Nabiki nods understanding and sees the doctor leaving.

The middle Tendo sister returns to her room and places the items on her nightstand. She opens the window a little to let fresh air on the room and sniffs herself. "I guess that I need to take a bath." She whispers feeling the scent of sweat on her and recalling that since the previous morning she haven't taken a bath. She settles with a quick shower wash off the sweat and returns to the room with a pail of warm water and a washcloth to freshen Benji up a little knowing that he is in same situation.

Two days pass quickly to Nabiki as she focuses in treating Benji only taking small breaks to eat something and go to the bathroom. After the first day unconscious Benji woke and finds Nabiki forcefully helping him to recover. At the third day the Tendo household is visited by the ancient Cologne.

"I came here to see how my son-in-law is as well to see how my disciple is doing." She says in a crackle. "I heard that he had bloodied himself to protect Nabiki Tendo." "Wait a second there old hag!" Ranma exclaimed. "Benji killed someone?!" "Yes he did." Nabiki answered walking down the stairs. "And I watched."

Nabiki's words shocks every member of the household. "You said that you came to check on Benji then follow me." Nabiki says to Amazon, she nods and follows the young girl. In Nabiki's room Cologne ignores the trash bin filled with dirty bandages, syringes and empty ampoules. "Let me see the wound." The elder says to Benji.

Nabiki aids Benji removing the bandages. "I was going to change them anyway." Nabiki said dumping the bandages on the trash. "MMmmnnn…this was a dangerous strike." The elder says studying the wound. "It grazed the ribcage preventing damage to the lungs, but is quite extensive. What happened to the one that did this?"

"We left him in an alley with a much more severe stab wound and a broken jaw with the others attackers." Nabiki answered while preparing a fresh set of bandages. "Not bad." Cologne said in an appraising tone. "Considering that Benji is little more skilled than the normal average martial artist the enemies were just a little bellow him. It is not a bad score for a normal human."

"You came just to breathe on his wound or for something else?" Nabiki asked icily to the elder. "My, my I see that it began already." Cologne said with a chuckle. "I am not going to take him from you. While he is an interesting breeding material he is too weak to be desired to my village gene pool." Cologne produces a balsam from her sleeves. "This is an ancient recipe of my village, it will aid in what I will do now."

Nabiki looks at it with suspicion and sits next to Benji in the bed, protectively holding on his right hand. Cologne pretends to ignore it while opening the balsam. "This will sting, burn and feel very cold." She says scooping a good amount of the balsam. "But in three hours the wound will be fully healed to a small scar so endure the feelings."

"Shouldn't the stitches be removed first?" Benji asks pointing to the dark thread on his side. "You are right." Cologne answered handing to Benji a piece of leather. "Bite this." Benji does so and before anyone can do anything Cologne strikes. Benji bites the leather and let out a howl of pain.

"It is over already." The elder says chuckling. Nabiki glares at the Amazon after seeing what she did, the elder just ripped the thread from the wound ripping the flesh and skin open. Nabiki presses a large piece of clean gauze on the now bleeding wound. "The bleeding is just superficial and will stop shortly." Cologne explains placing the balsam on the nightstand. "I already applied the balsam and it is already working, in two hours the wound will be fully healed."

Nabiki continues to glare at the elder. "I want you back to training in the day after tomorrow." Cologne says to Benji before leaving. "I so want to smack her…" Benji hisses out of breath. "You and me both dear." Nabiki whispers back to him kissing his cheek lightly to comfort him.

Benji is surprised with the way that she called him but doesn't mind, he pulls her closer and lies back in the bed, Nabiki let him lead her down and rest with him still keeping pressure on the wound. At the door the household is shocked with the event even thought they didn't heard anything.

After a not so short nap Benji and Nabiki wakes and for the surprise of the duo as Cologne said the wound was fully healed. "I guess that I can forgive her for ripping the stitches." Nabiki said running her fingers on the now scar tissue. "Same here." Benji commented. "But I crave for three things right now."

"And what are they?" Nabiki asks with a smile. "A bath and some food." Benji replied. "Two out of three." Nabiki said rising an eyebrow and asking curious. "What is the last?" "That would be a kiss." Benji answered pulling Nabiki to himself and kissing her again. Benji notices that as soon Nabiki overcomes the surprise she wraps her arms around his neck and responds to the kiss pressing her body against his.

With the weight of Nabiki combined with his Benji leans back until they are once again lying on the bed, this time with Nabiki on top of him. Nabiki breaks the kiss and looks at him with a small smile. "So I granted one out of your three cravings. What you said that you wanted other than the kiss?" she asks teasingly. "A bath and food." Benji answered giving a quick peck on Nabiki's lips. "I do not smell like perfume after four days with out a decent bath."

"I don't mind your scent." Nabiki replied nuzzling nose to nose with him. "But since you want to take a bath I won't stall you much." Benji smiles teasingly and sits up. "Who said that you aren't included on it?" he said picking Nabiki on his arms and easily standing up. "Benji you aren't fit for that yet!" Nabiki exclaimed surprised with is actions but wrapping her arms around his neck. "You just recovered from a serious wound!"

"I am healthy enough for this." Benji said carrying Nabiki out of the room. "So what about a clean set of clothes?" Nabiki asks teasingly. "Why we would need clothes?" Benji asked back in the same tone. Nabiki blushes fiercely at his words. "Go back to my room so I can get at least a clean pair of panties." She muttered blushing.

Benji chuckles and does so. "I won't say anything about you not telling me to put you down." He teases with a sultry whisper on her ear, Nabiki shivers with his words and blushes even more. Still on his arms Nabiki selects a clean set of clothes for herself before driving Benji to his own room to get a clean set for him.

After the bath the couple moves to the living room and don't see anyone in the house or even a note. Benji and Nabiki are suspicious of it. Nabiki begins to prepare a meal for them while Benji looks on the drawers for a sturdy knife. Nabiki nods at him and Benji walks to the living room stealthy, Benji moves to the closet and picks a random position and stabs hard at the door driving the knife to the handle on it. Genma's voice screams in pain, Benji withdraws the knife and smile seeing blood coating the five centimeters from the tip and readies another blow. "Stop!" Ranma screams opening the door.

"My, my. What a bunch of peeping toms." Nabiki said teasingly walking to Benji and leaning on his left arm. Kasumi smiles sheepishly at being caught with the others. "What a lucky hit." Benji commented seeing that Genma is holding his mouth in pain. "Maybe he loses some weight like that." Nabiki mused chuckling naughtily.

"Now daddy you are better not try anything." Nabiki said in a menacing tone, Benji catches the hint and traces the tip of the knife on the other's man neck. "Or my Benji-baby here will open another mouth on your neck after he makes sure that you won't be able to creating another heir." At Nabiki's words Benji with a swift movement points the bloody knife on Soun's crotch lightly pressuring it against there. Soun nods fiercely to show that he understood what she said.

"Any attempt of anything will result in punishment." Nabiki added running her left hand on Benji's right arm before pressing the handle of the knife with her fingers increasing the pressure. "We will do things as we see fit and not as you think that is fit. Remember daddy Benji-baby have already killed it will be easy repeat the feat." Soun nods sweating cold.

"Now my sisters what I said to our daddy goes for you two too." Nabiki said with a saccharine sweet smile. "And Akane any attempts of hostility towards Benji-baby will result in bad things for you."

Benji pulls the knife back. "Now dear we shouldn't traumatize them too badly, besides I want to eat something." He says kissing Nabiki's cheek. "I want to taste something that you fixed." Nabiki smiles and kisses him back. "Then I won't let you down, but don't complain later." She replied.

The couple moves to the kitchen, the group in the closet let's out a collective sigh of relieve. "ijeiwtiuweiiuuujsifuenie" Genma mumbled in pain and with her mouth covered. "Good riddance." Benji said from the kitchen. "Don't come back." Nabiki added. "What he said?" Ranma asked confused to Akane and Kasumi. The two sisters shrug not knowing. "The fat ass, lazy, stupid, slob of a panda said that will visit tofu-sensei." Benji said from the kitchen.

"I wonder how they understood." Ranma muttered. "Easy thing Ranma." Nabiki called casually. "Benji-baby stabbed him in the mouth so it is an easy deduction that he wants to get treated. Anyone with half a brain can understand that." Ranma, Akane and in a lesser way Kasumi get angry with Nabiki's words. "And I also advice cleaning the closed because daddy soiled his pants." Nabiki added chuckling. The trio looks down and screams in disgust seeing the mess that dirtied even them.

"We are evil?" Nabiki asks chopping some lettuce with an apron covering her clothes. "I guess that we are." Benji answered casually, while washing the knife that he used. "I am you knightmare my beloved ice queen of Furinkan high." "Knightmare." Nabiki repeated casually. "I like the sound of it and I am not an ice queen for you."

"I know that." Benji replied hugging Nabiki from behind and kissing her lips. "Good, just making sure." Nabiki said nuzzling her body against his. "So anything special that you want to eat?" "Other than you?" he asks nibbling her neck. Nabiki blushes sighing with delight. "Yes, other than me because you aren't going to be having more than kisses until my birthday next week." She answered in a soft whisper. "I don't want to see you in jail just because we rushed things. Kissing is okay but we can't go further than that for a while I am still a minor."

Benji sighs against her neck teasing her resolve. "Sure. I can hold for a while." he whispered not stopping his attacks on her neck. "And anything that you fix is fine." Nabiki nods giving Benji more access to her neck while trying to fix the meal, a challenging task with him distracting her so easily, but she wasn't going to allow that to beat her, besides it is a too fun game to dismiss.

Two days pass by rather quietly with only few interviews to the police regarding the incident in Tofu's clinic, Nabiki pulled few strings to make the case be filed as self-defense and to Benji's surprise by the dinner Nabiki hands to him a thick brown envelope with that she said to be his share of aiding her business for the time that he did. Nabiki refused to accept Benji not accepting the envelope and makes him open revealing a full set of documents including passport, Japanese citizenship and driver's license.

"Do I want to know how you pulled this off?" Benji asks to Nabiki in a half serious half worried tone. "A certain number of politics owed me some favors so I have charged them." Nabiki replied with a smile. "All those are original documents with official value. After all I can't have you being bureaucratic dead to the world, otherwise how we will get married in the future."

"Point taken." Benji said kissing Nabiki lightly. "Mind in not doing something that gross while I am trying to have dinner?" Akane spats acidly. "Kissing isn't gross Akane." Nabiki replied casually. "It is a beautiful act that can be ruined by ignorant amateurs." Benji added teasingly.

"K.O." Nabiki said chuckling seeing the visible hit on Akane's pride. "And you should get used to seeing us kissing because we won't stop." Punctuating her words Nabiki kisses Benji now frenching him. Akane gags and runs out of the table while everyone else blushes deeply and look away.

Benji breaks the kiss. "Nabiki I love kissing you but don't kiss me after eating natto." He said in a casual tone. "I really dislike the taste." "I am sorry." Nabiki said with a smile offering to Benji some tea, he drinks it to wash down the taste.

Months pass considerably quietly at least to Benji and Nabiki, while for Ranma and Akane was busy considering a delivery race, a so called dojo destroyer and Shampoo offering to Ranma an instant powder of the instant boy spring. With few words from Benji to Nabiki and some more from Nabiki to Shampoo the couple made over one hundred thousands yens each to keep their mouth shut about the only working once effect of the instant powder.

"This adding to the reward from the amazons for turning in Happosai is more than enough for me go to college twice." Nabiki said to Benji with a large smile on her lips. "And it is all thanks to you knowing some events that will happen." Nabiki lovingly rubs her cheek against Benji's neck as they lay on her bed.

"At least that pervert won't be trying to grope you." Benji replied kissing the top of Nabiki's head. "That privilege is solely mine." "You are right about that." Nabiki said looking up to him and kissing him. "Should we say something to Ranma about the dojo destroyer?"

"I don't know anything about that." Benji answered caressing Nabiki's back over her nightgown. "All that I know about this we already used." "Well it can't be helped." Nabiki purred nuzzling on his neck. "What about we both go to college? You said that finished high school in your Earth so if you finish the high school with me I think that you will be ready to go to a Japanese college."

Benji stays in silence thinking for few moments. "I need to think more about it." he said kissing Nabiki. "But thanks for offering." "Why you need to think about it?" Nabiki asks curious. "Because I don't know what I want to do and depending of how things turn would be a waste of money on me that could be well applied on you." Benji answered seriously before giving a quick peck on the tip of Nabiki's nose.

"I will decide if it is well used or not." Nabiki whispered blushing. "But take your time to think it trough. So what we will do to not be in the dojo tomorrow?" "I was thinking in look for a part time work." Benji replied casually. "I don't think that Cologne will want to see me for a while after you extracted money from her."

"True enough." Nabiki said chuckling. "I think that I have a place where you can work in the neighboring district, it is a café of a regular costumer in betting and since you was a waiter in the Nekohanten it is perfect for you." "Sounds good." Benji said with a smile. "Then tomorrow after school we go out to visit the café." Nabiki nods and turns off the light of the bedroom.

A little less than one month passed since the conversation on the bedroom about Benji changing of employer and new chaos began in Nerima with the arrival of Ukyo, with words from Benji once again Nabiki profited out of the newcomer. "Sis why you are going to the Shibuya district?" Akane asks to Nabiki that is getting ready to leave the house. "Benji is once again working on the Excellence's and today is the day that he should be released so I am going to pick him up." Nabiki answered casually.

"I really don't like of what you do with him." Akane said in a disapproving tone. "And I give a rat ass if you like it or not." Nabiki replied with a smile, Akane fumes in anger at her sister's words. Nabiki leaves and walks towards the train station. She hears the shout of 'Ranma no baka!' and sees Ranma becoming airborne, the now red head crosses the air in an arch and lands hard on her face a couple dozens of meters away from Nabiki.

"Let me guess." Nabiki said walking around the Ranma shaped hole. "She vented out on you." "Yeah." Ranma answered in a pained tone. "I don't know where you are going but mind if I tag along?" "Actually I do mind." Nabiki replied. "But I won't complain if you just walk me to the train station."

"Much better than returning now." Ranma said following Nabiki. "Where you are going?" Ranma asked casually making chatter. "I am going to Excellence's pick Benji up." Nabiki answered. "It is his last day there so I decided to pick him up and maybe hang around there for a while before returning."

"Benji is lucky in working on a cake shop and café." Ranma commented jealous. "Being able to eat so many cakes everyday." "Benji is a waiter Ranma." Nabiki said teasingly. "What he brings home is the day's leftovers that they don't want to sell on the next day." "Still a lot of cake." Ranma chirped in a dreamy tone. "True." Nabiki commented. "If we didn't work out at night as much as we do I am quite sure that I would be few kilos heavier." "You two work out at night?" Ranma asks curious not catching the innuendo. "Of course we do." Nabiki said deciding to tease Ranma. "We stretch a lot, then I take turns in doing sit ups and Benji doing push ups, Benji also does a lot of weight lifting and endurance training, we end the work out very, very sweaty."

"You don't have any weights." Ranma pointed out. "How he does weight lifting?" Then it hits Ranma hard, he blushes as red as his hair and stutters in no sense of embarrassment. Nabiki laughs at Ranma's expression and blush. "So naïve." She teased. "Well you go back home, my train is just there." "I think that I will go have some cake in Excellence's, I have a little pocket money and Akane will kill me if I return now." Ranma replied boarding the train with Nabiki.

After half an hour the two girls arrive on the cake store and see it very crowded. "This is normal?" Ranma asks to Nabiki. "Yes it is." Nabiki answered. "That is why Benji was hired so fast, there is a severe lack of staff here." Benji greets the two and take them to a table with a smile. Nabiki doesn't say anything about him not treating more personally considering that he is working and it is a very busy hour.

Ranma stares in shock seeing Benji and two waitresses in maid like outfits taking care of all the costumers. "I just love that uniform." Nabiki said seeing Benji walking to them with their request. Benji is wearing black shoes, a stylish tailored dark blue trousers, a button up shirt with stand up collar buttoned to the last button, a vest of the same color of the trousers and a pair of bracers on his arms ten centimeters above his elbows. Benji's black hair is combed nearly in a simple but attractive style. Benji places the cakes and teas in front of the two girls and moves to take the next order.

After few hours all the costumers leave and the trio is cleaning up the store after closing up, Ranma and Nabiki are waiting for Benji near of the door. After finishing the clean up a woman with long orange hair tied in a bun wearing white chef clothes leaves the kitchen and walks to Benji.

Ranma is shocked with her next actions, the woman grabs Benji's vest as she tosses herself at his feet with tears on her eyes. "Don't leave!" she pleas crying large tears. "Please don't leave me! I need you here! I need a handsome Brazilian waiter in my shop! We all need help! We can't let you go!"

As if her words are the trigger the other two girls does the same holding on Benji's arms. "Don't go Benji-kun!" they wail as one. "We need eye candy!" "I will double your payment! Loosen your working hours!" the orange haired woman shouts pressing her face on his stomach. "Make three times the wage with eight hours by day of work, two for lunch, overtime, worker's benefits and lax hours to arrive and leave in case of personal reasons." Nabiki said with a smile, she knew that Benji was making over five thousand yens by hour there and with her terms it would be over seventeen thousand yens by hour.

"Deal!" the chef exclaimed. "Starting tomorrow." "I am fine with that." Nabiki said with a smile. "Well boss as you can see my girlfriend is here so I have to go." Benji said with a smile. "Mind in letting me go and give me my payment?" "Okay." She replied pouting but standing up. "That goes for you two." Benji said to the two waitresses. "Fine." They muttered standing up. They stick their tongues out to Nabiki and flee to the employers' room in the back.

Nabiki chuckles lightly. "They are still jealous." She commented moving to Benji and hugging him. "I waited all day for this said with a smile. Now give me a kiss." Benji kisses Nabiki. Ranma sighs and looks at the display. "So Ranma why you are also here?" Benji asked after many seconds.

"Akane was pissed something and malleted me." Ranma answered. "So who was who?" "The chef's name is Motoko; she is a bit too dramatic. The waitress with light purple hair is Arisa and the one with green hair is Shinju." Benji answered casually. Motoko walks to Benji and hands him an envelope. "Here you go." She says with a smile. "I am waiting you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Benji replied smiling back. "No cakes today?" she asks casually. "The ones that they ate on the afternoon were for my share." Benji answered. "Fair enough." Motoko said. The trio leaves the cake shop. "Well I am going back to Nerima you two don't stay out late." Ranma said for the couple. "We will get back sometime before the morning." Nabiki teased. Ranma blushes and run away. "Alone at last." Nabiki said with a smile. "Any plans?"

"Just one." Benji answered smiling back to his lover. "And it is?" Nabiki asked curious. "It is a secret that you will see tomorrow." Benji answered kissing the tip of her nose. "And involves my paycheck." "I am curious." Nabiki said with a smile. "Distract me." "With pleasure." Benji replied kissing Nabiki.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Nabiki wakes with the sounds of someone knocking on the door and calling her. "Miss, visiting hours are over." A nurse called from the other side of the locked door. "I am leaving." Nabiki said hiding her feelings about the disturbance.

She sighs sadly and slowly leaves the bed where she climbed on before falling in sleep lulled by her memories. "It was reaching such a good time…" she whispered sadly, caressing Benji's face. "You were going to surprise me with your motorcycle of your dreams…" Nabiki smiles sadly and wistfully. "We got so many wonderful memories on her…all the times that you loved me over her…you proposed me after driving me to our place on her…we even conceived our rose on her…"

Nabiki gentle holds his left hand and licks his ring finger before slowly pulling the ring from there, she looks wistfully at her own ring and takes it off not caring with the fresh tears that she is shedding. Nabiki opens her locket and glances at two pictures inside; one is a picture of her and Benji both with long hair with their cheeks pressed together smiling at the camera.

The second is one of Nabiki wearing a beautiful dark blue kimono with silver stars, clouds and a moon pattern on the kimono with a five years old girl with long blonde hair tied with a dark blue with white patterns bandana as a lace and wearing a dark blue kimono with roses vines blooming on them, sited on her lap with her fingers laced together over the little girl's stomach, a shine of silver shows the ring on her finger.

The little girl is standing her arms trying to reach the camera, the person holding the camera or even the person seeing the picture, both Nabiki is smiling at the camera with a bright smile with the girl half smiling half calling for someone with her brown eyes locked at the camera.

Nabiki closes her eyes chocking a sob, placing the two rings inside the locket over the picture of her and Benji before closing the locket. She swallows her sobs and leans over to Benji. "Don't you dare to die…" she whispers kissing him on the lips lovingly. "Don't make me suffer that all over again…" Nabiki looks down at Benji and kisses away the tears that had fallen on his face. "I wouldn't be able to endure the suffering of what I did if you die…"

Nabiki straightens up and hides the locket on her clothes before walking to the door; she casts a last glance at Benji and leaves the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Anything wrong?" Miki asks to Benji as they enter on her house. "No, why?" Benji replied casually. "You are crying." Miki answered pointing to his eyes. "Odd." Benji commented wiping his face with his sleeve. "Maybe something fell on my eyes."

End of the chapter twenty six:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.


	27. Some explanations

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I don't own FATE/Stay night and the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two

Chapter twenty seven: Some explanations

"Anything wrong?" Miki asks to Benji as they enter on her house. "No, why?" Benji replied casually. "You are crying." Miki answered pointing to his eyes. "Odd." Benji commented wiping his face with his sleeve. "Maybe something fell on my eyes."

"Anyway don't break anything." Miki said to Sora. "This mansion is very old and is filled with relics and precious objects." Sora nods absent minded still in shock with the events. "Other than us just my maid lives here and she knows about the grail war and why you are here." Miki says to Benji. "Good, so give me more details about this grail war thing." Benji replied casually.

A young maid no older than early twenties greets them, Benji looks at the girl, she has short brown hair cutted in a slightly tomboyish style yet somehow feminine, her clothes are a simple black dress with white collar and cuffs and a white apron over it. "Elenore this man is an Eirei." Miki says to the maid. "So he can have access to nearly all the rooms in the house taking out our private quarters, but in case of attack he can enter on them too to either call or rescue us."

The maid nods politely. "Hi." Benji said in a casual tone raising his hand in a friendly gesture. "My name is Benji." "If I can ask why Sora-dono is here?" Elenore asks to Miki ignoring Benji. "She got in the middle of the spell and she ended getting my Reijyu." Miki answered with a sigh. "So until we figure a way to me get them she will be staying here."

"I will get my meat cleaver." Elenore said with a smile. "Meat cleaver?!" Sora exclaimed scared. "Why you need one?!" "We cut off your hand with the Reijyu of ojou-sama and ojou-sama can keep the Reijyu." Elenore explained in a matter of fact tone. "That could work." Benji commented casually. "No need for a cleaver I have this really sharp knife here that can do the job."

"No cutting!" Miki said to the duo. "As more I want to get the Reijyu I don't want to get rid of severed hand later." Sora pouts in verge of tears. "You could say that you didn't want to have me hurt." She complained sadly. "Trust me Sora right now I WANT to hurt you." Miki replied.

"I still want an explanation." Benji said resting his rifle butt on the floor and resting his arms on the barrel, leaning forward slightly. "And I still have to explain the grail wars to that stupid first timer." Miki complained to Sora. "It wasn't me that made a summoning spell with a witness in a public location less than inept mage." Benji shot back. "Elenore make us some tea." Miki says turning to the maid. "It will take a while to explain everything."

"Sure ojou-sama." Elenore replied with a gentle smile. "I prefer a cup of iced tea." Benji said to the maid. "You will drink what is served you animal." Elenore spats to Benji. "Go on and keep annoying me I am quite trigger happy and I have this really powerful plasma rifle here." Benji teased with a smile. "No shooting in my house!" Miki shouted to Benji. "And you treat him better!" Miki scolded Elenore. "There are many records of Eireis turning against their masters when least expected and killing them before they can use a Reijyu to stop them." Elenore nods apologetic.

Miki takes Benji and Sora to a large office-library and takes a seat behind a large and old looking solid wood desk. Benji seats in a comfortable looking leather chair and places his rifle over his knees before resting his elbows on the arms of the chair, lacing his fingers together and pressing his back against the padded backrest. Sora sits in a divan distant of Benji and Miki.

"To begin everything I will explain the origins of this Fuyuki city." Miki says in a serious tone. "Over two hundred years ago a mage line founded this city to be grounds of the Holy Grail war because this land is the second most powerful magical grounds in Japan." "Seconding Nerima." Benji commented with a smile. "Seconding Nerima." Miki spat glaring at Benji. "But Nerima's magic is chaotic and unstable."

Miki clears her throat before continuing. "Since then every sixty years this town houses magi from all over the world that have become masters in the Grail war. Of course this is fully unknown by normal people." Elenore arrives with the tea and serves hot black tea for everyone, Benji refuses and is forced to grab a cup and prevent the hot tea of hitting him since Elenore tosses the cup at him. Benji replies the gesture throwing the tea cup on her head.

"You two grow up!" Miki shouts punching her desk. "And Elenore take those clothes before you get burned." The maid nods doing so on the room while walking away. Benji ignores the stripping maid and looks at Miki. The sorceress sips her tea to calm herself down.

"The Grail war is consisted of fourteen competitors, seven masters and seven servants." Miki continued. "The servants are divided in seven classes based mostly and roughly on the servant's skill. They are archer, assassin, berserker, caster, lancer, rider and saber. Of those seven classes archer, lancer and saber are called knight class. In the overall the saber class is considered the most outstanding because its balance in its strengths, but the other classes shouldn't be underestimated; all of them have their advantages and strong points in battle."

Miki sips her tea once again and takes a deep breath. "As you know the servants are souls of dead heroes of the past, they can also be fictional heroes; of course that there are also villains among the rankings however in the Grail war evil aligned spirits aren't allowed in the Grail war. The battle goes on until only one team of master and servant is still able to fight, that is mostly achieved by killing the other six servants, a very used strategy to achieve this is killing the masters and cutting the Mana supply to the Eirei causing him to disappear in few days if he does not firm a contract with another master before the dead line."

"Sounds simple." Benji commented casually. "Just a servant can touch the astral artifact that is the Holy Grail, but just magi can summon it making master and servant need each other." Miki continued calmly. "Normally both master and servant want the Holy Grail for their own reasons making the true trust between them non-existent, however I am not interested in the Holy Grail, neither is Sora we both are just interested in surviving this war, so as far we are concerned the Grail is yours to take as long we survive."

Benji nods understanding, things were beginning to make sense. "The Holy Grail is responsible for giving you that body. As far everything can tell and even feel that body is alive, imagine the power that the artifact has to be able to give a physical living body to a dead soul." Miki said with a hint of awe on her voice. Benji refrained from telling her that he wasn't dead, after all she doesn't need to know that and she was right the Grail was fantastic. "It can grant any wish for the holder, anything that he or she wants." Miki continued. "But we are not that greedy, outliving this war is enough for us."

Benji smiles inwardly, Alexia was right with the promise of any wish coming true with the victory; for some reason Benji frowns with the absolute wish that could be granted, for the first time in the two and a half years in the Ranmaverse Benji faced the tangible chance of returning to his own world, but he wasn't excited about it, the possibility didn't filled his heart with joy as once he wondered that would.

What would be waiting him in his own world, a boring normal life with out anything too outstanding other than criminal violence, accidents, death and just in few moments the joy of love among the growing thin joys of life?

His family was waiting for him? What happened to them after he appeared in the Ranmaverse over two years ago? They considered him missing? Or even worse somehow his original body died there and he gained another one just like the original in the Ranmaverse and all that waited for him in his world was the embrace of death? Even if he returns with his current body would anyone accept him or recognize him? Would his sudden appearance younger, stronger, cursed, battle hardened and feral be accepted by his family and loved ones?

What if he did return with his current body and finds that his original body was dead and his family, friends and former lover mourned his death, would they be happy with his return or would curse his return, even worse would treat him as a abomination as the MacLeod clan did to Connor and Duncan when they resurrected because their immortality? And the governments of the world would seek for the power of his body, the Bakusai Tenketsu, the spirit techniques, the cursed lycanthropy and the possibility of creating an army of super soldiers and werewolves.

More Benji's mind thought about his return more Benji wondered if he truly wanted to return or even should return to his world after everything that he passed in the Ranmaverse. And above all the doubts and questions on his mind an eerie feeling that something was really wrong on his life haunted Benji making him not desire the return as much as he once did; he felt that something was missing on his life.

A very important something that nothing that he passed filled, not even the uncountable number of gorgeous women that he had slept with both in his years in the Ranmaverse as the hundreds of years in Valhalla, nor the rush and joy of the battle could make that feeling go away. He knew that in many moments the reason of that feeling seemed to be nearly at the reach of his fingertips, so close of him but at the same time too distant of him was always beyond his grasp.

Benji sighs making Miki and Sora look at him surprised. "Anything wrong with my explanation?" Miki asked to Benji. "You missed a point about the Mana recharge being disable because Sora's low reserves and ability?" "Actually I haven't heard anything." Benji answered truthfully. "Look it is late, I was just summoned and I feel really tired, I am sure that you two are tired because of the chase by invisible monsters and my summon."

Miki yawns and covers her mouth. "Now that you mention you are right." She commented casually. "I guess that is normal that you feel tired after being summoned. At least you weren't affected by that summon sickness immediately after the summoning." Benji nods agreeing. "Well follow me I will show you your room."

Benji nods again and follows Miki. Now in his room Benji locks the door and places the rifle near his bed, with a tired sigh Benji takes out his coat and tosses over a chair by a study desk, he does the same with his also armored leather jacket. Benji begins to unclasp a pair of shoulder protections before placing them in the desk; he presses the right side of his armor and opens it to remove it.

Benji places the armor plate on the desk and begins to unbutton a leather vest; he tosses it on the chair and unbuttons a straight up collar button up shirt also dumping it on the chair. He stretches now wearing only the armor bellow his waist and a pair of t-shirts. Benji takes out one of the t-shirts revealing the inner sleeveless one.

Benji unbuckles a belt and begins to remove his legs protections one by one; a pair of pants joins the other clothes in the chair while the armor parts go to the desk. Benji is now wearing a black light denim trousers and the sleeveless shirt, not counting his socks while the boots were taken before the pants and are near the chair.

"Man I need a fucking henshin charm." He muttered tiredly. "It is a pain to take my armor out like that." Benji pulls the shirt from his pants while walking to the bed. "You should take out that belt before sleeping." Elenore said entering on the room. "I am used to sleep with a belt. I did a lot in the past." Benji replied turning to the maid. "And unless you are here to a nightly visit that involves both of us naked in the bed I am not interested on it right now."

"Then you won't live to see the dawn." Elenore said with a feral grim on her lips and with fangs shinning with the room's light. "I knew that something was wrong with your scent." Benji commented running his right hand on his long black hair. "Werebitch."

As if his words were the trigger Elenore's dress rips in an explosion of fabric as her body grows many times over. "Nice war form. Mine is more impressive." Benji provoked charging at the fully changed werewolf while still in his human form.

Elenore is shocked with the sheer impact of the unseen tackle; she can't even react before a barrage of punches hit her driving her in a wall and quickly breaking the wall while the attacks smash her large form against the surface.

With a harder punch Benji makes the wolf girl change back to her human form and fall on her knees before falling in the floor. Benji ignores her nakedness as well the blood covering her body from many small cuts all over her body. The now Eirei grabs a handful of Elenore's chestnut colored hair and as if he was lifting a rag doll he lifts the half conscious werewolf to his eye level.

Benji licks the maid's blood covered lips and left cheek tasting the blood. "So it is enough for you or I have to spank you more to make you obey me?" he said in a casual tone. "It is not…over…" she hisses in a pained tone. Benji shrugs and punches her in the gut hard, Elenore gasps in pain, spitting a mix of blood and saliva on the carpeted floor.

"My, my the real thing is really impressive." Benji commented seeing the cuts caused by his punches healing. "Sadly it doesn't work like that with me, I guess that you need to be spanked some more." A mix of a puppy whimper and a yelp climbs the maid's throat as she admits her defeat, Benji makes sure to remember the subtle tunes and variations of the whimper that he could identificate as a sign of resignation, somehow it was able to express the defeat, the cry of a child or puppy and a begging for life that words couldn't express.

Benji releases the maid's hair and she falls limply on the floor with a pained cry, clutching her stomach and crying. "Look as the inept mage…" Benji's sentence is cutted as Elenore's eyes flare with anger and she tries to attack him, Benji kicks the maid's chin hard with his right foot.

"Like Miki said..." Benji continued changing the insult to Miki to not flare another burst. "I am here only for the duration of the Holy Grail war after it I am gone, I am not interested in this territory or even in Miki, however I have to keep her alive to keep my bargain with powerful forces, so let's try to ignore each other at least in what concerns our wolf sides."

Elenore spits blood on the floor and looks at him. "Elenore what happened here?!" Miki exclaimed seeing the scene. "She just attacked me." Benji answered. "Look I don't really care that you have a werewolf maid but you should tighten her leash a little bit." Miki sighs tiredly. "Elenore I told you to not overreact about him." she said to the maid. "He is an Eirei, an epic spirit, a dead hero it means that he is really strong, he isn't in our level."

"But I can't allow him to stay here!" Elenore shouted. "He is a…" Benji glares at Elenore cracking his toes while making a fist with them in a menacing way, she understand the not subtle hint and obeys it. "I can't just tolerate him here! It is my territory!" Miki caresses Elenore's hair. "Listen I understand that you are very territorial as all werewolves are but this is only temporary." Miki said in a gentle tone. "He is here to protect me on this war as you do on the daily life; things just escalated to a level were just our strength isn't enough. Just bear it for a while."

Elenore nods sadly at the words but feeling better with the caress. "Come on let's wash out the blood from you." Miki said with a smile. "I will scrub your back and your hair." Elenore smiled at Miki and walk away with her. Benji sees the duo walking away. 'Nice ass.' Benji thinks seeing Elenore walking away. 'I wonder why so many hot women keep falling on my lap; it is something related to living with Ranma? Well I am happy that hot and quite often half or fully naked women keep falling from the heavens to my lap in a regular basis. Maybe I should write my own version of Kama Sutra with hand draw illustration with me and different women to each pose and variation.'

Benji enters on his room again and locks the door, this time barricading the door using a dresser. "Now I should be able to get some sleep…" he looks at the window and sighs, Benji moves to the chair and puts his boots and tucks his shirt on his pants before leaving the room by the window, he touches the ground with the lightness of a feather just for fractions of seconds leaping high and getting distance of the mansion quickly.

"Gotcha!" Benji shouts leaping over a building using a power cable as trampoline. "EEEKKKK!!!!" his feminine target shouts seeing both paths of escape blocked by his arms. "Now Alexia we have to have a very serious conversation." Benji said with a dangerous smile on his lips. "Hi there, fancy meeting you here." The Valkyrie said in a nervous tone and smile, Benji's fingers are buried deep on the wall behind the Valkyrie, his forearms are besides her head and his body is pressing hers against the wall.

"If you weren't the Valkyrie that I was nailing for the past three hundred and seventy two years in the Valhalla I might had fallen for that excuse of chance meeting." Benji hissed glaring at the Valkyrie. "But I have been nailing you for the last three hundred and seventy two years and I am not buying that!"

Alexia closes her eyes scared, not hearing another outburst she opens her eyes. "You aren't going to shout more?" she asks meekly. "After I hear some more excuses maybe." Benji replied. "You aren't even going to comment on my clothes?" she asks pointing at her chest. Benji looks at the Valkyrie's clothes; she is wearing a black blazer with golden details with a stylish cut that accentuates her body lines, a short black miniskirt and a pair of black stockings and black shoes. "It is a nice outfit." Benji commented. "Now that I complimented it and got that out of the way why you haven't told me anything about the Grail war in the past three hundred and seventy two years that I was in Valhalla?"

"Lack of chances?" she said meekly. "Alexia counting only the time that we expend in the bed together we expend over one hundred years in bed!" Benji shouted at the Valkyrie. "We got hundred of thousands hours available for after sex pillow talk! Not to mention that I asked you in what I was going to fight over one hundred and ninety six times! I counted!"

"Aaaahhhhh…eehhhhhh…etoooo…" Alexia stutters trying to come out with something reasonable, not coming with anything she despairs and ducks running to the side escaping of Benji pressing her against the wall. "Now that is a mistake." Benji said with a smile, he was a wolf after all he will enjoy the chase.

For Benji's dismay it didn't last as long as he wanted to. Benji grabbed Alexia's Valkyrie sword with sheath and everything and decided to punish his Valkyrie for not taking half an hour to explain him about the Holy Grail war. With the sheathed sword in hands Benji spanks the Valkyrie's behind with the side of the sword for a good half an hour, ignoring her cries of pain, tears, pleas for mercy and promises to not hide information from him ever again; after all after the punishment she wouldn't do it anymore.

When done Benji let the Valkyrie slide off his knees, she lies over her stomach sobbing lightly at the burning pain on her behind. "Now that hurt more on you as it did on my but it also hurt me to hurt you." Benji said in a gentle tone, slightly teasingly but gentle and caring tone, he lightly caresses her hair, stroking gently.

"Not to mention that you didn't explained to the girl that I should protect that she should summon me in a more secluded location." Benji continued to gently scold the Valkyrie. "That nearly got her and an innocent bystander to get killed. So you now understand why I had to heat you behind." Alexia nods tiredly, while she understands the need for discipline she didn't like to receive the punishment.

"You know how much I like of your behind so you know that I didn't want to treat it as I did." Benji said producing an ice pack from his pants pocket and lightly rubbing the pack on her sore behind making the Valkyrie let out a sigh of pleasure at the soothing feeling. "Anyway now I want to know why you are here." Benji said in a casual tone. "And why your forgot to check the wind direction, by the way was that little detail that made me notice you, or your thought that I would forget your scent after being with you as long as I did, I know every centimeter of your body and I won't forget your scent."

Alexia blushes embarrassed at his words. "I came to check if she did the summoning properly." She answered not wanting to be punished again, especially with her ass still hurting from the current section. "And I am supposed to come by every now and then to check out how you are doing." "See it wasn't all that hard." Benji said with a smile. "Well I have to go now." He said standing up, he holds Alexia placing his hands under her arms and pulling her to her feet.

He hands her the ice pack and brushes some dust from her dress. "I am tired and want to get some sleep." He said with a smile. "And I will be taking this with me." "Not the sword!" Alexia complained pouting. "Yes the sword." Benji replied. "I will return it to you when can sit on your cute butt again." Alexia blushes at his words and remembers what he just did and decides to stop protesting. "Okay." She said still pouting. "Good girl." Benji replied with a smile. "See you later." "See you later." She said seeing him jumping out of the building.

"This isn't fair." She muttered placing the ice pack on her sore behind before vanishing on the thin air. Now more at a leisure pace but still very fast Benji returns to the mansion not really impressed with the distance covered in few leaps to reach Alexia. "The training really paid off." He muttered to himself with a smile, with the Valkyrie's sword on his shoulder. "I am nearly flying with each leap, no wonder Spider-man enjoys the web airlines, this feel great, as close of flying with out wings."

Before covering the final distance to the mansion Benji stops and draws the sword with a swift movement, parrying an arrow driving it to the ground. "Supremacia!" Benji shouts turning his eyes to the direction of the arrow. For one instant his eyes capture a greenish blur that vanishes when seeing the reaction of the cursed man. Benji curses in a handful of languages and looks at the arrow, it is a sturdy metal made of some black metal, oddly enough seems to be made of a mix of a blade and barbed wire. Benji pulls the arrow from the ground and whistle impressed at the tip. "Armor piercing for sure." He comments seeing the drill shaped tip, there is two blade segments on the tip for drilling and cutting its way on the target. "The feathers are also twisted to make the arrow spin, this baby is a severe wound giver, but it weights too much to be fired from bows, maybe a large crossbow or ballistae."

Benji picks the arrow carefully and scans the surroundings for new enemies, not finding one he returns to the mansion decided to report the incident to the less inept mage. Inwardly Benji was content since it kept his mind busy of divagating on the possibilities of returning.

Sniffing around and using the Supremacia Benji quickly finds Miki and Elenore. "Less inept mage stop bathing the wolf girl." Benji said knocking on the bathroom. A series of surprised squeals and a pair of angry growls erupt from the bathroom, a pair of towel clad Miki and Elenore step out of the bathroom glaring angry at Eirei. "There is an Archer nearby." Benji said tossing the arrow between the two girls. "Close all the windows, shutters, curtains and barricade windows."

The duo calms down at his tone and commands. "This mansion is protected by a powerful magical field, enemy attacks can't reach here." Miki said carefully picking the heavy arrow. "But shutting the windows is prudent. I will cast another barrier around the house to guard it against direct hits; at the very least it will toss off the aim of long distance snipes." Benji nods understanding and moves to his bedroom again.

"I guess that he isn't as troublesome after we get used to him." Miki commented to Elenore. "I hate him." Elenore replied. "You want to fuck him now." Miki teased. "Even I can smell that." Elenore blushes madly at Miki's words. "Anyway tomorrow we finish up everything, now put on some clothes and close all the windows that normally aren't closed." Elenore nods at the commands and walks away.

Benji sighs tiredly and tosses Alexia's sword over the pile of clothes and armor on the chair and desk. "WOW! I lost a chance of winning the Lottery!" Benji exclaimed seeing the sword hit the chair with the hilt, spin in the air and land neatly inside his armor chest plate by the neck opening and moving forward a little until the pommel hits on the opposite wall standing there neatly.

Benji chuckles at the struck of dumb luck and kicks out his boots near his bed. A blur of golden, black and white makes Benji turns grabbing his rifle in an aggressive manner pointing it at the direction of the blur. In the silent room the faint sound of the rifle charge powering up echoes loudly when compared to the nearly absolute silence. Benji activates the Supremacia knowing that his mystical eyes allow him to see things that almost no one else could see.

Benji's surprise almost makes him fire the rifle at a little girl, only his reflexes make him hold back preventing the accident. The little girl isn't older than seven years old, she has waist long blonde hair and it is tied with a dark blue bandanna with white details the bandanna is acting as a bow and contrasting beautifully against her blonde locks, she is wearing a dress of the color of the bandanna with cute white apron over the dress, her feet are clad in a pair small black shoes and white socks covering her legs, on her neck on the dress white collar there is a red gem brooch gleaming on the din light. The little girl smiles at Benji and gazes at him lovingly with her brown eyes, reaching to him with her small white hands.

Benji kneels down lowering the rifle and standing his left arm to her, not even sure of why he was acting like he was. But for some reason the beaming joy of the little girl when seeing his reaction fills Benji with a nostalgic happiness, she runs to him with her arms open and leaps on his inviting arms.

For small fractions of seconds Benji enclosed her with his left arm feeling the little girl's body pressing against his and her slim arms hugging tightly his neck, before as mysteriously as she appeared the little girl vanished and Benji felt his arm pressing the empty space once filled by the little girl.

He doesn't know why he was crying, why he felt his heart so tight on his chest, so heavy with grief and sorrow. He felt her warm breath on his neck and ear as she whispered something to him that his very enhanced senses couldn't capture, but somehow he knew that was important. Benji couldn't know that the little girl whispered only one word with her little voice filled with love and happiness that words couldn't convey, he couldn't know that she had called him of 'Daddy'.

End of the chapter twenty seven:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.


	28. God save the queen

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I don't own FATE/Stay night and the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two

Chapter twenty eight: God save the queen/Parting ways

Nabiki walks in silent on the nearly empty Nerima streets, she was still filled with sadness because her memories. A shout of a knife armed thug makes Nabiki pulls her HK MK23 from her skirt with a swift motion, she fires twice on the man's head blasting it to a bloody mass. Nabiki continues to walk making a small turn to avoid the bloody corpse.

She enters on a house five blocks away from the dojo, far from the large mass of chaos in Nerima; it was her fortress of memories, her place of solitude and guilt. "Tadaima." She says sadly, knowing very well that no one would reply her; after all it was the empty house of the long inexistent Mr. and Mrs. Himura and their little daughter.

Nabiki takes out her shoes on the entry and neatly arranges them near of the corner of the depression of the entry. She leaves her bookcase next to the shoes and walks to the living room of the rather large four stores house.

She walks to a large combination shelf with cabinets on the bottom half and shelves in the upper half, Nabiki smiles sadly seeing a thin layer of dust on the large piece of solid wood furniture, she reaches to a picture, one of the many pictures in shelves all of them spotless clean when compared to the shelves and gazes at it lovingly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Come on Benji it is just a picture." Nabiki said in a teasingly tone adjusting the camera on her hands. "It isn't going to kill you take one picture using your glasses." "I prefer not to use them." Benji replied walking to his wife holding their daughter on his arms. Benji is wearing black trousers, black leather shoes and black social socks, a dark blue wide collar t-shirt and a button up shirt with urban warfare color scheme printed on it, lastly he is wearing a pair of slim half frame glasses.

"You look smart and sexy with them." Nabiki said kissing Benji's cheek. "Daddy is sexy!" the little girl exclaims hugging Benji's neck tightly and kissing his cheek too. "See even Rosa agrees with me." Nabiki added teasingly. "It isn't fair to me when you two pair up against me." Benji said in mock sadness.

"Not fair!" Rosa exclaimed happily. Nabiki chuckles adjusting the ribbon on their daughter's hair, she is wearing a dark blue bandanna with white details the bandanna is acting as a bow and contrasting beautifully against her blonde locks, she is wearing a dress of the color of the bandanna with cute white apron over the dress, her feet are clad in a pair small black shoes and white socks covering her legs, Nabiki pins red jewel brooch on the white collar of the dress.

"There you go sweetie." Nabiki cooed in a happy tone. "You are cute enough to eat." Punctuating her words Nabiki lightly nibbles Rosa's slim arms. The child squealed happily squirming safely on Benji's arms. "Now you sit over the dinning table so I can snap the picture before we leave to the Halloween party." Nabiki commanded giving a playful slap in Benji's butt. "Now soldier march!"

"Hai, Hai." Benji replied in mock tiredness, he sits over the table and crosses his legs with Rosa adjusting herself comfortably on his lap, resting her head over Benji's left shoulder with her large brown eyes looking at Nabiki. Nabiki smiles at her daughter making the little girl smile back at her mother; Nabiki presses the trigger taking the picture.

"I love it!" Nabiki said seeing the image in the back of professional digital camera. "She is smiling and you are serious, it really looks like a little princess and her serious bodyguard!" "So this is what this costume is?" Benji asks pulling his camouflaged shirt with his right hand and looking down at it. "I thought that it was a military geek or something like that."

Nabiki chuckles amused. "Well it is something like that." she teased walking to Benji and kissing him. "So what you think of my costume?" she asks giving a little twirl to show her clothes.

"Well you are a very sexy fox for sure." Benji answered with a smile. "I loved the miniskirt and the tail." Nabiki blushes content and kisses Benji again. Nabiki is wearing a tight black vest with a generous collar exposing a good amount of her cleavage and isn't long exposing some of the skin of her stomach and navel limited by the black leather belt and also very tight black miniskirt with a furry brown tail pocking from the small of Nabiki's back, on the top of her head there is a pair of brown fox ears and her hair is styled to cover her ears.

"So should we leave now or we should get fashionably late?" Nabiki asks in a purr rubbing her cheek against Benji's neck.

"Considering that you short tempered younger sister doesn't know much about fashion or any common rules of connivance with others I say that we should leave nor or don't go." Benji answered kissing Nabiki's forehead. "My vote is in not going." "As much we would love not visiting Akane it is Kasumi's birthday after all and would be impolite not go after Kasumi invited us to the party." Nabiki replied with a smile.

"I guess that you are right." Benji said. "We get along well with Kasumi; our troubles are with Soun, Genma, Akane and Nodoka." "Resuming everyone parasiting in the dojo." Nabiki commented with a small frown. "At least Ranma is man enough to get a job and aid the dojo since no one else does anything."

Benji nods agreeing. "Anyway let's get going." He says kissing his wife again. "Kasumi asked to Motoko prepare the food and she invited her friends from college to the party and they are very eager to meet Kasumi's sweet and cute niece." Nabiki smiles widely and kisses Rosa's forehead. "You are right." She said casually, smiling at the giggling child. "What did I ever do to be blessed with such cute daughter?"

"Well I could tell you but that conversation is improper to Rosa's young and pure ears." Benji answered with a mix of teasing and sultry tone. Nabiki blushes and smiles at his words before kissing him again. "If you keep saying things like that we might get blessed with another one." She purred sexily. "We practice in making them a lot." "Practice brings perfection." Benji replied licking Nabiki's lips.

Nabiki chuckles and kisses Benji. "Well we know our destination when we get back home." Nabiki said with a smile. "Now let's go to the party, Rosa is bored of us flirting." "Bored!" Rosa exclaimed with a smile in Benji's arms. "Hai, hai." Benji said with a smile passing the child to Nabiki. "Sweetie you are growing so much." Nabiki exclaimed happily adjusting herself to the weight of her daughter. "You are so heavy now."

Benji chuckles and walks to the cabinet shelf and pick his car keys. "I wonder how you can carry her for so long with out complaining." Nabiki said following Benji. "She weights only nineteen kilos." Benji commented with a smile. "I am used to carry much more weight. Or you forget that I carry you around easily?"

Nabiki blushes and lightly kicks Benji's shin with her high heel clad foot, Benji chuckles and closes the door behind them as they leave the house. They walk to a parked Ford Taurus Nabiki enters on the passenger seat after Benji opens the door for her. "Thank you darling." She said with a smile. "My pleasure love." Benji replied closing the door after she enters.

One hour later Benji and Nabiki chuckle seeing Rosa running to them and hiding behind Benji's legs grabbing on his pants' legs, behind Rosa there is a group of women on their late twenties wearing different costumes from animes, games and animals. "Ladies it is enough pinching my daughter's cheeks." Benji said in a casual tone. "If you gals keep it up you will ending pinching her cheeks raw."

The small horde of women pouts and complains but walk away chatting about Rosa's cuteness. Nabiki crouches and licks a handkerchief and rubs lightly on her daughter's red tinted cheeks. "Now sweetie that is what happens when you are too cute in the middle of a bunch of single old women." Nabiki cooed teasingly. "It hurts." Rosa muttered with tears on her eyes.

Nabiki chuckled lightly kissing the tears away. "Don't worry, if you stay near mommy or daddy they won't do it again." She said with a smile. Rosa nods lightly, rubbing her sore cheeks. "Kasumi you shouldn't go babbling about Rosa to your friends like that." Benji said to Kasumi that is wearing a maid outfit, which by Benji and Nabiki's opinion suited her perfectly.

"It isn't my fault that you two gave me such a cute niece to brag about." Kasumi replied with a smile. "And you two really work fast, being wed for a little over eight years and knowing each other for less than nine years with a six years old daughter."

"We work well together." Nabiki said standing up. "Besides we love each other and our little rose is the proof of our love." Kasumi blushes but smiles at her sister's words, Rosa holds on Benji's right hand, he looks at her and she looks up at him and smiles. "So any plans of another one?" Kasumi asked casually, ignoring Akane having an outburst with Ranma.

"Not anytime soon." Nabiki answered with a smile. "Just Rosa for a while, I have to work in my company nearly all day and I can't impose on Benji to take care of Rosa while managing the Nerima branch of the Excellence's, another one now would be too much." "I really don't mind." Benji commented. "Rosa behaves well and even helps around when we are packed." The child nods confirming his words. "Still for now just our little rose is enough." Benji added ruffling the girl's hair.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It was kind of disappointing that Benji had to stop using those glasses." Nabiki commented wistfully. "He looked good with them, but it is better like this after all it was just a minor problem related to gunpowder smoke on his eyes." Nabiki places the picture back on the place and picks another one, on that one Benji is with his hair reaching his shoulders, he is wearing the uniform of Excellence's, instead of the usual white shirt he was wearing a dark blood red one, his leather jacket over it and lastly a long black coat, his face was covered with a red cloth mask covering his nose and lower half of his face and on his gloved hands there was a pistol on his right hand and a bloody knife on his left, under his feet there was a pile of bloody corpses and the picture had captured the muzzle flash of the pistol. The coat's tail was filled with bullet's holes, with burnt spots and torn showing that it had seem combat.

Nabiki smiles with a mixture of sadness and pride seeing the picture taken from a magazine, she was aware that not many people would keep a picture like that in the middle of family and lovers pictures but to Nabiki that picture was a memento of how strong Benji's love was and the extremes that he went in order to protect her. "You are a big idiot." Nabiki whispered with a wistful smile. "I really mean that. You are so stupid! Pure foolishness! The dumbest man on the face of both Earths' history! What kind of idiot would kill to protect a bitch like me?"

Nabiki could almost hear the reply of those words said in a distant past. **"You should know that by now Nabiki." Benji said in a serious tone. "An idiot like me." After those words Benji kissed Nabiki.** "An idiot like you." she whispered as her mind's eye shows her the first time that Benji said that to her and first kissed her. "Just an idiot like you would go against an entire yakuza family all by himself to protect me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Come on Benji I am bored let's do something exciting." Nabiki said pestering Benji, clinging on his arm. "There aren't enough clients to keep Arisa and Shinju busy here you aren't doing anything other than read that stupid book." "You were the one that wanted me to go to college Nabiki." Benji replied in a serious tone. "I have a lot of catch up to do thanks to the fact that I am not from Japan and or even from this world. You already are in the third year of school and the time for college entrance exams are nearing."

Nabiki pouts knowing that Benji is right, she knows that she is being childish and silly by pestering him on his work hours even thought she was on the golden week break. Over six months have passed since Benji and Nabiki began to officially date and everyone in Nerima knew that the ice queen had her knightmare and didn't act as cold as before. Nabiki's relation to her so called knightmare in shinning leather riding a steel horse gave her a great amount of money just in telling that she was officially dating, after that no information were sold, not mattering the price offered. The memory of the official release of their not kept secret was on the day after Benji received his first payment in Excellence's.

**Nabiki and her minions were walking on the front yard of the Furinkan high school, Nabiki was giving them their orders for the lunch hours when the unfamiliar sound of a motorcycle horn cuts her orders.**

**Nabiki looks at the direction of the horn and smiles brightly seeing the person behind the disturbance. Benji is sited on the seat of a parked black BMW R 1200 C, he waves at his lover and smiles at her. "I brought you some dessert." He said pointing to a box from the Excellence's on the seat of the bike.**

**Nabiki runs covering the distance between herself and the target of her affections and currently target of a tackle-hug. Benji opens his arms and Nabiki happily jumps on him hugging him tightly, kissing him passionately shocking not only her minions as well every single student, teacher and staff member of the school.**

"**That was your surprise that you mentioned yesterday?" she asks against his lips after breaking the kiss. "Yes." Benji answered giving a light peck on her lips. "This is one of my dream bikes." "For sure she is gorgeous." Nabiki said running her fingers on the fuel tank. "When you will be taking me for a joy ride on her?" "After the classes are over." Benji replied with a smile. "I am here to have lunch with you, under the cake box there is a bento that I made before coming here."**

**Nabiki smile gets wider at his words. "MMmmnnnn…you are spoiling me…cooking me lunch and bringing the dessert…" she purred rubbing her body against his. "What you have fixed?" "I am not as skilled as Kasumi is in making Japanese food, most of what I know how to cook is occidental food so I hope that you don't mind a four cheeses lasagna, Brazilian Milanese beef and for dessert I brought some slices of strawberry cake and some of lemon cream cake." Benji answered casually.**

**Nabiki jumps making Benji pick her up on his arms. "Take me home, feed me and then bed me." She whispered on his ear. "Forget my classes." "Now Nabiki you should behave and see your afternoon classes." Benji said in a teasingly scolding tone. "Education is important." "Nothing is more important that you feeding me and bedding me." Nabiki replied nuzzling on his neck. "The food sound delicious and I know very well how delicious it is when you bed me."**

"**Nabiki I will bed you after the classes, not before and if you don't behave I will leave and not come visit you in the lunch hours again." Benji said in a serious tone. Nabiki pouts at his words but nod agreeing. "Fine you win this time." She mutters in mock defeat and sadness. "But I still want you to feed me."**

"**That I don't mind in doing." Benji replied with a smile. "Where you usually eat?" "Not in a place that I want to eat now." Nabiki answered. "I feel like eating in the roof." Benji nods and puts Nabiki down, she stands on her feet, Benji picks up the boxes and Nabiki holds on Benji's left arm and guides him to the roof.**

**The couple ignores the whispering students and teachers', Nabiki is inwardly content in hearing the jealous whispers of the female students about Benji. He was looking dashing with his uniform from Excellence's and his black leather jacket over it, she contently leans her head on Benji's arm as they make their way to the roof.**

**In the rooftop the couple seats by the shade of the stairs access building, Nabiki eagerly sees Benji unwrapping the large lunch box and with great delight sees the steaming food on the boxes, Benji pulls a pair of forks from his inner jacket pocket and hands one to Nabiki.**

"**While I am content that you brought the forks I want you to feed me." Nabiki said with a smile. "It is the first time that you actually cook me something." Benji nods and cuts a piece of the lasagna and stabs it with his fork and offers to Nabiki, she opens her mouth and demurely eats the offered morsel.**

"**This is so good." She purrs happily, savoring the pasta, a very rare treat on her life. "I am glad that you enjoyed, I seasoned at my own taste." Benji commented. "It is delicious; there is just the right amount of garlic." She said with a smile. "Well I put a bit more since I like with more garlic." He commented. "It is delicious. Now I want a piece of that beef." Nabiki said before opening her mouth as a waiting baby bird. Benji chuckles and feed Nabiki with a piece of the fried beef, once again Nabiki purrs with delight at the food happily eating it.**

**Benji glares at some spying students making them run away scared, giving once again the privacy to them. Benji eats a piece of the beep and lasagna while Nabiki is still chewing her beef, savoring it and trying to recognize all the spices and condiments used.**

**After eating the food and the time of the lunch break coming to an end Nabiki sees Benji off walking him to his bike. "I loved the surprise." She purred wrapping her arms around his neck after Benji tied the now empty lunch box on the bike's seat. "I am glad that you did." Benji replied resting his hands on the sides of Nabiki's hips pulling her closer.**

"**For the record I won't pay much attention to my afternoon classes." Nabiki whispered before kissing him passionately, Benji responds to the kiss in the same way and they hold it for long moments. "Dutifully noted." Benji replied with a smile. "Should I expect you tomorrow?" Nabiki asked curiously. "Maybe yes, maybe no. If I do this everyday it will lose the fun." Benji answered kissing Nabiki. "Point taken." She replied with a smile.**

**The bell signaling the end of the break rings. "Sadly I need to go, I really don't want to." Nabiki said slowly unwrapping her arms from his neck. "I know." Benji replied with a smile. "Study hard." Nabiki nods and turns to run to her class. Benji gives a playfully slap on Nabiki's butt. "Hurry." He said teasingly. "I know!" she exclaims giggling running to her class.**

**Benji rides on his bike and starts it, the roar of the engine makes Nabiki stop and turn to look at him. Benji waves at Nabiki before driving away. Nabiki smiles and resumes her run to her class.**

Nabiki couldn't help in smiling when recalling that first time that Benji cooked her lunch and showed on her school with his BMW. "Everyone wanted to know what was going on." She whispered recalling the chaos following the incident.

Nabiki hugs Benji from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her chin on his left shoulder, pressing her cheek against his. "Did I tell you that I love you today?" Nabiki asks to Benji in a loving whisper. "No." Benji replied reaching back with his left arm and caressing Nabiki's hair. "Then I am going to say now." Nabiki purred rubbing her cheek on his. "I love you."

"I love you too." Benji purred back, turning his head to the side and kissing Nabiki's cheek. Nabiki enjoys the closeness and decides to let Benji study since he is working hard to go to the same college as she is going to apply, not an easy goal to achieve in such a short notice. "You know Nabiki…" Motoko said entering on the employers' lounge and seeing Nabiki's position. "Benji is right; you do have a gorgeous behind." Nabiki furiously blushes at the other woman's words.

Benji chuckles lightly and kisses Nabiki's now burning cheeks. "Now straighten up because that bend over position is a bit compromising." Motoko teased. "I like this position since I can hug my boyfriend like this." Nabiki replied embarrassed. "I am saying this because I came to call Benji back to duty since we are packed now." Motoko said in a more serious tone.

Nabiki sighs but allows Benji to unwrap her arms from his neck. "See I told you that I couldn't go out." Benji whispered kissing Nabiki. "This kind of work is very unpredictable." Nabiki nods sadly and kisses Benji back. "Now tiger go out there and server those costumers." She said with a smile. Benji nods and leaves the lounge with Motoko.

Nabiki peeks on the shop and finds it really packed with costumers, mostly females, some are in groups with the numbers fluctuating between two to ten, others are alone and very rarely there is a lone woman having tea and cake by herself, there is even few couples here and there.

'If they continue to have so many costumers they will need another person in the front to aid with the costumers.' Nabiki mused seeing the trio of waiter and waitresses working on a storm, Motoko is busily between the kitchen and the register, putting cakes in the oven, decorating them and closing tabs in the register.

Feeling sorry for the chef Nabiki decides to aid a little after all she is bored doing nothing. Nabiki moves to Shinju's locker and smiled finding Shinju's spare uniform, Nabiki closes the lounge's changing area door and puts on the uniform, placing her daily clothes on Benji's locker, finding a blank name tag in his locker she writes her given name on it and carefully pins on her chest.

Looking on the mirror Nabiki fixes her hair and the bows in the uniform, not forgetting to put on the position the wavy sides of the apron straps. "Okay I am looking cute and lovely." She said giving a little twirl looking on the mirror and seeing the skirt moving with her motion, finally she puts on the maid like bow with the frilly band on her hair. "This uniform is a bit too embarrassing; I must get one for myself later."

Nabiki easily walks to the shop and smiles at Benji, waving lightly before pointing to the register where she positions herself. Benji nods understanding and passes the information to the waitresses.

Nabiki had to admit to be impressed with the work rhythm of Benji, Arisa and Shinju, considering that they non stop move around the shop carrying trays of cakes, tea and coffee cups and other beverages, not to mention tabs and change. Nabiki was impressed with the two waitresses walking around in the not so low heels and smiling at the costumers.

Nabiki does her best to run the register and aid with the ever growing number of costumers, in a flash many of the trays filled with cakes slices of different flavors, styles and ingredients were empty and expertly removed from the display by Benji to be refilled with fresh trays of different cakes, still warm from the oven and with the frosting still moist and soft.

Small commands from the three waiters ruled the pace of the kitchen where Motoko and her apprentice where also working on a storm and occasionally calling Benji to pick up ingredients from the depot. Two hours of the intense work pass and the shop begins to empty.

Nabiki sees Benji seeing off the last group of costumers and take a look at the kitchen where Motoko makes a slashing gesture on her neck, Benji nods and hangs the sign of closed and locks the shop. "Thank god!" Arisa and Shinji exclaimed as one carelessly sitting on a pair of empty chairs.

"We are out of fresh ingredients." Motoko said leaving the kitchen, her usually spotless clean white clothes is dirt with multicolored frostings and fillings. "Fresh ingredients?" Nabiki asked confused walking to Benji that sited in a chair and untying his shoes. "Fruits, eggs, carrots and others wet ingredients, we call them fresh ingredients because I don't like using any why ingredient that is older than three days." Motoko explained. "Flour, baking yeast, honey, nuts, chocolate and others ingredients like that is okay to use older ones as long they are still reasonably fresh. Otherwise it is used for our own consume."

Nabiki nods understanding, while it wasn't much of a surprise Nabiki was impressed with Motoko's seriousness about the ingredients. She looks at Benji and sees him rubbing his feet before resting them on the cool floor of the shop. "We are also with out stock for tomorrow morning." Motoko says to the trio. "Benji you get my car and go with Izumi buy more fresh ingredients, she is already ordering them now." Benji nods and put his shoes back on.

"Shinju you and Arisa begin to clean up the shop." Motoko said to the duo. "I will get things ready in the kitchen; we closed two hours before the usual so let's use them to get things done to tomorrow." The group nod and move to do their chores. "Anything that I can do to help?" Nabiki asks to Motoko. "Thank you for the offer you can aid Shinju and Arisa in cleaning the shop." Motoko answered. "In the kitchen the work is for cooks and everything is measured by my own recipes." Nabiki nods and moves to aid the two waitresses.

A little over two hours later Nabiki is drumming her fingers in a table in the closed and empty Excellence's. "Sorry about that." Motoko says to Nabiki, placing a slice of chocolate cake in front of her. "It is okay." Nabiki replied. "Thank you." "You are welcome. And I should be thanking you for aiding in the register today." Motoko said. "We were really packed today."

"That is why I helped." Nabiki replied cutting a piece of the cake with her fork. "But that kind of movement is normal?" "It isn't abnormal." Motoko answered. "But usually isn't that intense, let's say that every now and then we get like that." "You really need to hire more people." Nabiki commented. "I know." Motoko replied. "But normally just three waiters and two cooks are enough. Actually normally it gets kind of slow for some of us and if I hire someone else I wouldn't have any profit paying the much that I do to everyone."

Nabiki nods understanding at her logic, Motoko usually paid more than many other establishments, Nabiki knew that the reason of that was to keep the staff working there since it was composed of people that attracted costumers, happy employees means better productivity and service resulting in more costumers. With the usual movement of the shop just three serving hands with the occasional back up from Motoko and Izumi wasn't nearly enough for the really busy days.

Nabiki hanged around the shop long enough to have an idea of the average margin of sales and profit of the shop and the profit were for sure very high. Nabiki was quite happy in knowing that Benji was making just with the salary over one hundred and fifty dollars everyday, adding the tips the amount usually doubled or triplicates in the end of a twenty six work days month he made a little under four thousand dollars with the salary on his now full time employee status.

Nabiki have changed since she began dating Benji and accepted the change even thought Benji made much more than that when he was a party time worker, he was making two times more than Shinju and Arisa that work longer to Motoko. Nabiki is aware that in the past she should not only leeched all the money as possible from Motoko by Benji but would also do it from Benji, Nabiki enjoyed the change on herself, she had money enough to get in the college that she wants and enough to have Benji there too with slack and more money to invest and buy a good terrain thanks to Benji giving her blackmail material in Genma, Cologne and finally capturing Happosai gaining the very large reward for the ancient pervert.

Using all her skills Nabiki converted that money and made it grow one and a half time over in six months, she now separated the untouchable college founds for her and Benji as well for their future family, it is never too early to think on the future, a part for invest and make it grow and a smaller amount to be expend leisurely at her will.

Nabiki knew that she could make Benji stop working, she was running her own company that dealt with consultation and was quickly growing in size and profits, but Benji not only wanted to have his own money to expend at his own will but the independence of be able to actually surprise Nabiki with a unexpected gift or surprise. She admitted that she was enjoying the surprises and Benji always gave her part of his money to aid with her own plans not mattering how risky or dangerous the plan was.

Nabiki secretly added Benji's name as one of the major partners of the growing company since with out his aid the company would be only the small group of students and informants dealing with small things as it was before his arrival. Benji had actually forced Nabiki to stop dealing with blackmail, pictures trade and espionage related to local business, restaurants and martial artists.

She didn't place much resistance on her own side since he forced that after he was stabbed for her, Nabiki realized the risks that she was taking and was thanking heavens that it haven't happened before, she had nightmares about what would happen if Benji wasn't there when she was attacked with the stun gun and in all of them she was raped, tortured for months and killed when things became dangerous for the capturers.

Nabiki knew that it was a fitting end for the ice queen, her cunningness, intelligence and sharp tongue wouldn't be able to save her from those punishments, while she openly protests in front of her family when Benji told her to stop, privately she thanked him deeply and loved him even deeper and passionately for being the one to tell her to stop, not even her father ever told her to stop since she was the one providing the family with money to survive.

Nabiki smiles recalling how close he was observing her in the week before her birthday to prevent her from doing new business, in the night of her birthday he told her to stop because she was now legally an adult and some of her actions could send her to jail, specially the pictures market and blackmail.

In the day after her birthday Benji and Nabiki forced Genma and Soun to get work and bring money to the household, Genma was easy to manipulate by using Ranma's mother as leverage, Soun was a bit harder but some well placed stabs on his pride as well body made him understand that Benji was quite willing to fillet him alive if he made his girlfriend do the illegal jobs that she did in the past because he was too accommodate and lazy to go work and fill his role as supplier.

Nabiki is aware of the risk of blackmailing Genma to work, stupid and faulty as he was Genma still was a dangerous martial artist, she is aware that she and Benji aren't near his level of skill and counting only on Ranma as defense wasn't wise. But Benji wanted time to find a way to break Ranma's curse to his mother and give to Ranma a loving parent, however her researches and Benji's knowledge proved that it would be hard to make her accept Ranma and his curse.

Nabiki sighs inwardly, Benji was right in wanting to leave her house and move to somewhere far from it, in preference not telling the address to anyone that they know, Nabiki was feeling temptated to do so and let the others suffer by their own stupidities alone, she was tired of being forced to pay the damages in the property, medical bills and other bills related to Ranma and the fiancée mess.

Nabiki was more than glad to not even be considered a possible back up bride anymore. Because she had sex with Benji she was tainted and wouldn't be able to marry anyone else, at least Soun's old fashioned and stupid view of things. Nabiki knew that it was hopeless to hope that things would solve themselves or even improve; it was only getting worse with each new incident with martial artists, new and old ones. Akane only get more violent and only sees what she wants to see, Ranma was getting more and more arrogant about his skills and insulted Akane more, not that he was fully wrong in insult someone giving him so much pain.

Kasumi kept trying to make everyone drop the current issue instead of solving it and working out all the issues. Nabiki was aware that Benji was using the work as an excuse to not get involved in the martial and marital mess, she isn't different than him since she does the same using school and visiting him in Excellence's.

There wasn't anything that they could do to solve the situation; they didn't have the power to change things when everyone else thinks only with their fists and stomachs. Nabiki knew that Benji was often jealous of the strength and speed of Ranma, it was natural after all, Benji more than once told to Nabiki that would protect her with all his strength.

She knew that was truth since he did it before showing his true feelings for her, she knew that he desired more strength to be able to protect her from the others, but Cologne refused to teach and aid him to reach higher levels of skill, according to the Amazon Benji was currently more skilled than a Olympic super athlete, champion and martial artist, but as Cologne often said Benji reached the apex of skill for a non-powered human, but he was thousands of kilometers away in skill with powered humans as Ranma and the others.

Nabiki idly notices that she had finished her cake while deep in thoughts. Motoko is happily eating a slice of her own. Nabiki sighs inwardly at the difference between herself and the others that she knows. Motoko lived happily without being involved with overpowered martial artists.

Nabiki was jealous of that blissful ignorance. She knew that the jealousy was the same that Benji felt from Ranma and the others, Nabiki desired a peaceful life and Benji desired the power to defend his loved one, they are happy together and Nabiki understand his desire as he understands hers, both accept that they won't get what they want other than the happiness that they create, but the knowledge that their happiness was frail and vulnerable haunted them with the always present threat of the Nerima wrecking crew.

Benji arrives with Izumi lifting the heavy thoughts from Nabiki's mind. Nabiki smiles brightly and runs to him to greet him with a kiss. Benji kisses Nabiki, being careful to not drop the final part of the purchased goods, after a quick chat and change of clothes Benji and Nabiki leave the shop on his bike.

Nabiki whispers to Benji that she isn't willing to return to the Tendo household yet and that she wanted to be driven around for a while, Benji didn't mind the request since he prefers only returning to the household when he really have to.

After half an hour driving aimless the couple stops for a drink near a vending machine, Nabiki with her hands wrapped in her canned vanilla and milk coffee leans her body against Benji's, resting her head on his shoulder. Benji is sited on the bike with a can of Fanta orange on his right hand. They couple stay in silence enjoying the pleasant silence and each other presence.

Nabiki breaks the silence after sipping her flavored milk coffee. "Benji you want to move out?" she asks in a soft whisper. "If you mean picking our things and you and move away from the dojo yes." Benji answered when recovering from the surprise. "I was thinking before you arrived and realized that it is very dangerous for you and me to stay in the dojo, it is also troublesome to manage it, I only get migraines, debts and just god knows that else." Nabiki said in a serious tone. "The only good thing that happened in my life ever since my mother passed was you."

Benji looks at Nabiki and gently cups her chin making her look up at him. "I am very happy that you think so highly of me." He whispered before kissing her. Nabiki enjoys and responds to the kiss. "Of course I do, I don't want to imagine what would happen to me if you weren't around to pull my leash and make me stop my actions." She replied seriously. "I sure that no one would ever come to my rescue."

Benji kissed Nabiki again easily feeling the sadness on her voice and seeing it in her eyes. "We have enough money to start a new life away from the chaos around the dojo." Nabiki said smiling at him. "Tomorrow first thing in the morning I will go check in my network for a place for us to buy."

Benji smiles back at his girlfriend. "Any preferences?" he asks casually, he was enjoying speaking about a quiet future with her. "My only preference is that whatever I find is already build and ready to us move in as soon we buy it." Nabiki answered after sipping more of her coffee. "That is quite vague." Benji teased. "Well I don't really mind an apartment or a house."

"Maybe an apartment." Nabiki commented. "In that way we have more privacy, no one to peep on our house when we aren't there or when one of us is bathing or changing." "Not to mention rutting like two animals on the heat." Benji teased in a sultry tone making Nabiki blush fiercely. "True." Nabiki said in an embarrassed tone. "Not to mention that is also safer."

Benji nods agreeing. "But I am happy with anything that we agree on." Nabiki added. "I will make a selection and tomorrow we go look for the one that we like most." "Sounds like a plan to me." Benji replied kissing Nabiki. "Good, then we have a date." She said with a smile, she drinks the remaining contents of the can and throw it on trash bin, Benji does the same and they get on the motorcycle and then to the Tendo household.

In the Excellence's Benji is worried and stressed, Nabiki had promised to show on his lunch hour so they could go looking for a place for themselves, she also said that since there was a teachers' council day in the school there wouldn't be any afternoon classes on that day and she would be free to show by his lunch hour to go check the houses.

Benji pestered Motoko to give him the afternoon off so he could expend it with Nabiki looking at their options calmly, not to mention for some well deserved date with out worries of being late at night.

Motoko noticed that Benji is restless, the single fact that he is pacing on the workers' lounge as a caged tiger is enough to tell her that. Motoko came to like Nabiki after she came to know the girl better than just as their betting relation and was clear for the chef that Benji is the one responsible for the changes on Nabiki, since Nabiki's presence was a constant on the shop was easy to tell.

Aware of the reason of Benji's leave Motoko wonders what is keeping Nabiki, Benji was growing more and more restless as the minutes pass, while he is still wearing his uniform over one hour passed since Benji stopped working on his shift. "Come on Benji I will get you some iced tea on the kitchen." Motoko said growing tired with his pacing. "Waiting like this won't make Nabiki get here sooner."

Benji nods silently nearly stalking his way to the kitchen, Motoko let out a sigh of relieve that he haven't pounced her for disturbing. After few minutes Motoko manages to calm Benji that is now drinking some iced lemon tea, the peace is broken by a chain of cries from the shop.

Benji and Motoko run to the shop. "Sakura?!" Benji shouted recognizing one of Nabiki's underlings, she is bruised and with her nose bleeding. "What happened?" The hurt girl tries to run limping on his direction, Benji catches the girl. "They caught sempai!" she squealed weakly.

It was all that Benji needed to get his blood boiling in sheer rage. "They got everyone else too; I barely got out of where they locked me!" Sakura continued. "Calm down." Benji said firmly with his voice colder than an artic breeze, it is enough to make the girl shiver and stop talking. "You can get back there?"

Sakura confirms nodding vigorously. "Good." Benji said nearly pulling the girl to the back of the store. "You are going to take me there now." "Please don't worry about her." Motoko says to the costumers with a smile. "We will treat her and make sure to find what happen and take the needed measures to the person that did that will be punished by the law." The costumers whisper among themselves while the two waitresses and Motoko deal with the shop.

Sakura hurriedly cleans her nose and face from the blood on it before she puts on the helmet that Benji handed her, Benji started the BMW and is gripping so tightly on the handles that she can see the whiteness of his knuckles on the holes on his gloves.

The seemly endless desperate run to the Excellence's is covered in few minutes in Benji's bike while he drives to the location of her short captivity. "It is there." Sakura says pointing to a large warehouse that was converted in a kind of club. "I was taken there; I don't know where sempai is but the person that runs that place must know something."

Benji nods stopping his bike one block away from there in a deserted and seclude alley. "Okay." Benji says getting off the bike; Sakura does the same and takes out the helmet. "You know where Nabiki and I live right?" he asks in a serious tone while opening a hidden compartment under the altered seat of the motorcycle.

"Yes I know." Sakura answered. "I want you to go there." Benji said tying a black bandanna on the lower half of his face and pulling it down to his neck. "Announce yourself to Kasumi and tell that I ordered you to go there." Sakura nods understanding and wonders why Benji is putting on a pair of shades. "Then you go to my room, it is on the second floor besides Nabiki's room the door is locked." He added handing her a key; she noticed the color of the lens, an unusual dark metal blue color.

"In there you will pull the bed from the front of the closet and open the closet." Benji explained turning back to the bike. "I want you to get a backpack; it is mainly black with dark olive green and with some details in odd greenish white color. Do not open it. Just get it and come back here if I am not here you will wait here for me with the backpack. Don't tell to anyone what is happening."

"But if Ranma help…" "I said to not tell anyone what is going on." Benji hissed turning to her with a shinning black Beretta 92SB-F/F pistol on his right hand. Sakura let out a scared whimper before stumbling and falling on her butt. "You will get on the Tendo house and do what?" Benji asked holstering the pistol on the small of his back under his working vest.

"AnnouncemyselftoKasumi-santellherthatyouorderedmetogotheregotoyourroominthesecondfloorbesidesempai'spullthebedgetagreenblackandoddgreenishwhitebackpackcomebackhereandwaitforyou!!!!!" she rushed to answer sweating nervous and scared. "Good girl." Benji said closing the seat of the bike. "Now go." Sakura nods and runs to the train station. Benji sees the girl moving away and looks to the club. "Time to put use to my investment." He whispered walking to the club.

Benji moves to the small backdoor of the warehouse and knocks there. Benji is content that he always carries the pair of metal gloves that Nabiki gave him before the night of their first kiss, once again was time of put them on good use. A small peep door opens and a sleazy looking thug looks at Benji. "What you want?" he asks in an unfriendly tone.

"I want to know if I can use your telephone." Benji said in a casual tone. "I saw this girl fallen back over there and she is hurt so I wanted to call an ambulance." "Hold on." The guy says closing the peep door. "Let me take a look on that schoolgirl." He said opening the metal door and leaving. "I never said that it was a schoolgirl." Benji said shoving the edge of his butterfly knife on the man's throat.

The man didn't had time to even show a hint of defense before falling on the ground with his larynx and spinal cord severed. Benji drags the man inside the club and closes the door; rather idly Benji searches the man's pockets while he is drowning on his own blood. Not finding anything useful Benji moves to another area of the club to kill his way towards the leader of the joint to torture the information out of him.

In the train Sakura tries to calm herself from the consecutive scares, she did her duty as one of Nabiki's lieutenants and told to Benji about the incident before doing anything else, now was time to gain the favor of a old acquaintance. After leaving in the Nerima stop she moves to a telephone and dial a specific number. "Aki?" Sakura said in a casual tone. "I got you a very good scoop, in half an hour go to this address…"

Twenty five minutes passed since Sakura made the call and she is waiting sited on the seat of Benji's BMW as she had seem him and Nabiki doing uncountable times before, while very angry and jealous of the man she admitted that Benji was proving worth of the love of her life.

Now much calmer Sakura looks at the club, she arrived ten minutes earlier and heard an occasional shot from the club every now and then. She was growing curious about the contents on the backpack since it was very heavy. She is spared of peeking on it when seeing Benji walking at her direction with the Beretta on his right hand, she could spot some stains of blood on his white shirt even at distance.

Benji holsters the pistol and takes the pack from Sakura when reaching her, the girl looks curious while he takes out his vest and shirt. She blushes looking away and hears the sound of the zipper of the pack being pulled open, she looks at the pack and sees Benji pulling a dark blood red shirt and putting it on.

"What you are doing?" she asks curiously. "Getting ready to the next stage." Benji answered tossing the bandana on the pack and pulling from it a piece of fabric of the same color of the shirt and stretching it over his head until he places it on his neck fully covering it and pulls it up covering the lower half of his face.

Benji closes the buttons of the shirt covering his neck and the lower part of the mask under his collar. Sakura looks impressed while Benji puts back on the vest and adjusts his clothes, now with a dark version of the Excellence's uniform. Benji takes out the arm bands and puts on a black jacket taken from the pack, over the jacket Benji puts on a long black coat that reaches his knees.

Benji folds the now empty backpack and places it under the seat of the BWM. "Go home." Benji says to Sakura. "Now I am ready to deal with everything else." "I fail to see how." Sakura said in a dry tone. "Just putting on some cool clothes doesn't make you able to face yakuzas."

"You are right." Benji replied casually pulling a cell phone from the inner jacket pocket. "Unless that cool clothes are made of hardened silk, chain mail and leather, with many hidden pockets filled with magazines for my pistol and a razor sharp knife."

Sakura stares at him with awe while he turns the phone on and dials something in the speed dial. "Sachiko?" He said after the line connects. "Yes it is me, I have a situation I need my horse." Confused Sakura looks at him. "How is my lance going?" He asks to the unknown person. "Great, bring it to me on…hold a second."

Benji turns to Sakura. "I told you to go home." He hisses seriously. Sakura nods and moves way, she turns in time to read his lips while he speaks in the phone, she is thankful that the mask is quite thin so he can see his lips moving but good enough to hide his face.

Sakura sees Benji driving away on his bike and sees a news van approaching. Sakura waits the van stop near her and turns to the woman on the passenger seat. "Go to this address." She says in a serious tone to the short haired woman. "Your scoop went there after finishing there." the reporter nods and orders the driver to drive away.

In few minutes Benji once again on foot is looking at bowling court, his BMW was left safely far from there in a parking lot building, his mask is covering his face and his shades are covering his eyes. Benji was aware that Nabiki wasn't on the bowling court, some trick of fate or the twisted mind of the yakuza that captured his beloved Nabiki caused the leader of the group to split the girls of Nabiki's group and hold them in separate locations while the leader was with Nabiki.

It was easy to Benji to figure what was going on, Nabiki was famous on the underground and illegal circles, he found that when finding Sachiko, his supplier and dealer of illegal equipment bought to the purpose of protecting Nabiki from harm. Nabiki's skills were legendary among the underworld, after all a teenager girl running one of the biggest betting circles and information network and trade called attention of powerful people and it appears that one of them want to make Nabiki his and Benji won't allow that to happen.

Benji enters on the court by the backdoor shooting the lock open with a suppressed Beretta 85FS Cheetah, Benji stores the gun on his pocket again that one was his master key and back up, the 92 was his main one.

Benji nearly droned on the bowling course, it was easy to see that there was only the so called staff there and Benji didn't had to worry about a stray bullet hitting an innocent person. While his attention was in wiping the lower yakuzas from the course, rescuing one of Nabiki's lieutenants and getting the leader of the group alive to tell him the location of the next girl Benji was also wondering why he was feeling a oddly ease while storming there and killing anything not female for the single reason of getting his Nabiki back safely.

He loves Nabiki deeply and is willing to do anything to protect her, he acquired illegal guns to protect her in a time of need fearing that she would get caught by the mess around Ranma, he hoped that as in the story that he knew Nabiki wouldn't get involved with criminal factions or raise interest of them, sadly he was wrong and Benji made peace with the fate of killing for the woman that he loves, killing to protect those who can't protect themselves or to protect the ones that one loves most didn't feel so wrong for him, maybe was the love acting.

Aki is a new reporter for a local news channel and as any brand new graduated reporter she was looking for the perfect scoop for a Pulitzer Prize and fame, and now she had it. She couldn't believe when the younger sister of a classmate from college called her with a so called very good scoop, it was much better than that, it was perfect.

Her cameraman Hiroyuki or Hiro for friends was recording everything while she narrated the action in front of her, both reasonably safe in the path that Benji passed clearing it as he moved. Aki couldn't get enough of the action, Benji was nearly dancing while dodging the shoots of the yakuzas, and not even a bullet grazed him while his bullets were killing or maiming to later kill every single target.

Benji was using everything that Cologne taught him and what he was able to get from Ranma, for six months Benji trained in secret with Nabiki watching him and aiding with the much needed moral support and cheering until he finally mastered the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken. Taking a different approach and knowing that would be futile to talk Cologne to teach him to fight more than what could be called to her level 'basic' level Benji decided to focus in getting speed and stamina to be able at the very least take Nabiki and run away from a danger zone.

The training paid him with excellent eye-hand coordination, speed and lastly Benji was actually able to see the bullets moving and force his body to dodge before they get critically close or he would to what is now Aki's favorite trick that is shooting the truly dangerous bullets that would hit him from their trajectory.

Benji hear a feminine cry from behind him and sees Aki and Hiro not so effectively hiding under a table while recording everything and Benji wasn't the only one to see the duo. Benji shoots at a group of yakuzas armed with 38 caliber revolvers while running to the duo.

Benji jumps over the table and holds on it making it fall covering them, the solid wood and metal table hold the shots while Benji hurriedly reloads his Beretta. Aki is happily and eagerly trying to question Benji that is beginning to feel temptated to break his inner and personal vow of not harming an innocent person.

Benji pulls his 85 and holds on his left hand with the 92 on his right hand. With a reloading break from the yakuzas Benji stands up and shoots at them with both pistols to the delight of the reporter that is feeling like being in the middle of an action movie, she would gain some scars when the burns caused by burning hot cartridges that fell on her thighs heal.

Seeing all the defenders dead Benji runs to the so guarded area pocketing the 85 and reloading the 92. Aki makes Hiro follow Benji while making questions to the viewer that will see the tape of his reasons for all the violence and death.

Benji stops in a halt and hits Hiro with a rear kick on the gut making the cameraman fall on his knees in pain, gasping for air. Aki worried about her coworker checks on him while Benji moves on.

He finds Mayumi another of Nabiki's lieutenants tied in a corner while the leader was fallen on the floor in the other side of the room, still alive, suffering and in pain but still alive for the moment. Benji releases the girl that hugs him tightly, frightened and sobbing. Benji briefly comforts her and tells her to grab the yakuza's coat and leave the court before the reporter manages to get her image. She nods and obeys, for a member of Nabiki's information network that would ruin everything and as Nabiki's closer adviser she knew of the absolute rule of the inner group that Benji's orders were as absolute as Nabiki's when she wasn't there.

Benji moves to the yakuza and with the aid of more bullets and stepping on the man's wounds he get the next location, adding with the information from Mayumi Benji was happy to know that there was just that next girl to rescue and with luck then he would find where his Nabiki is.

Far from there Nabiki is locked on a fancy suite, a couple of hours earlier she woke from a drug induced sleep and found herself on the bed of the suite, she was fully dressed and from a quick check on her clothes and panties, specially the very particular knot that she likes to use to tie her string panties she knew that she wasn't raped when unconscious, of course that she also didn't felt any of the usual sensations from when she had sex.

From the moment that she found herself on the room Nabiki slipped her ice queen mask on. She was aware that if she showed any sign of fear or weakness whoever was surely watching her would strike and have leverage on her. She began a cold analyzes off the room as soon as she woke and was clear that whoever captured her was at the very least well off financially since the place was very well decorated with stylish and expensive furniture, paintings, carpets and vases.

Recalling the moments before the canister of sleeping smoke went off when she was with Sakura, Mayumi and Akari it was an easy guess that they were also taken. It seems too unlikely to drug her like that and not take the others to use as leverage against her. Nabiki steeled herself for stalling and giving more time to herself and the others, she is aware that they could be sexually abused if she gives a negative answer to the one behind everything.

Nabiki hoped that the time that she is gaining would give Benji time to get worried and call the police to aid her; she would pretend to hear any offer and think about it to give time to them to find her.

Her analytical mind had come with several theories about why she was captured, the most logical was that because her withdraw of her side and nearly illegal business someone decided that she was weak and could be made to work under someone's rule to make the person richer.

It not only made sense as it would be the likely reason for it, Nabiki was well know for her schemes and for keeping the Tendo dojo and family living with the decent amount of comfort that they have for the last years, she would make a very precious asset for a greedy crime lord, the fact that she is female would be an added bonus for the chauvinist pig that the lord should be.

Nabiki was beginning to feel thirsty, but she wouldn't trust on the supply of water, beverages and food from the room, as far as she knew everything could be poisoned and be used to force her to work for them. Being lightly paranoid was what kept Nabiki safe for many years.

The fact that she is being left alone for so long is unnerving her while as her thirst isn't surfacing on her unemotional face. She was feeling the strain and the stress of being kept isolated and fearing everything that could happen to her.

Finally Nabiki decides to distract herself and not worry much about what would happen until it happens. She moves to a side table and picks the remote for a large TV set and turns it on. To her shock she sees live images of Benji masked and armed killing a large group of men armed with swords and daggers.

He is holding a Beretta on his left hand and on his right hand is an odd looking rifle, it is very long rifle nearly reaching the height of Benji's chest, and the barrel was covered by eight centimeters broad dark metal blue metal cover, the rifle grip was made in a mix of bullpup and a more inclined pistol grip, the shoulder stock was pressed against Benji's forearm and was made of a black material, over the grip and trigger was a large magazine box lightly inclined backwards towards Benji.

Nabiki covered well her surprise at the scene while she was shocked with the mysterious rifle on Benji's hand and how the visible magazine, so small could fire so many bullets. Nabiki knew what was going on, it was painfully clear of what he was doing and why he was doing. A large truck speeds on the screen and Benji jumps on it grabbing on a rail with his left hand while finishing off some yakuzas while leaving. The image changes and it shows the view of Benji entering on the truck.

Benji glares at the direction of the camera and the feminine voice of the reporter tells to the camera lower it, but she can hear that Benji is speaking with someone. An odd looking metal bar falls from the lower part of the barrel and the camera focuses on the rifle. Benji pulls another bar equal to the one in the ground from under his ragged coat and slides on the open lower cover and slams it closed, he touches on the side of the lower left side of the barrel and pulls on a small circle indentation and the sound of the rifle being cocked is heard on the truck.

"All clear." An unknown feminine voice says to Benji. "Your horse is ready, time for the great final." "About time." Benji said moving to the back of the truck. "I placed two more magazines on the saddle." The voice added. "We will toss the two of them in a deserted area of the city so you can take your time wrapping up there."

"Thanks." Benji replied. "Tell to the queen that with this we are even." The voice replied. "I will tell her that." Benji said casually. "Well it was fun riding with you and I had a great time." The voice replied. "I am looking forward to doing more business with you soon." "Same here, I am quite sure that I will need more rounds to my lance when this is over." Benji said in a friendly tone. "I will have them waiting to you pick up." She replied.

Benji rides on a black Hayabusa and holsters the rifle on a not so hidden holster on the right side of it. "Well Aki I can't say that was a pleasure." Benji said to the reporter. "You got your so desired coverage of this mess and will get famous, so don't bother me anymore and behave while they escort you out."

After those words Benji speeds out of the truck my a open door, the camera catches him landing neatly on the asphalt and avoiding many police cars, driving between them and speeding away from the scene. 'You fool!' Nabiki shouts on her mind actually happy in seeing Benji coming to her rescue and finally understanding why she was alone there for so long.

Nabiki turns off the TV knowing quite well that every channel would be showing what Benji was doing or already did. She needed to calm her inner turmoil so when the time of face whoever got her comes she would be able to stall long enough to Benji arrive and rescue her, then he was due for a hard slap, a very deep and passionate kiss and as soon they get in somewhere save a serious scolding and wild, passionate and desperate 'thank you' sex.

She hears the door unlocking and looks at it with her best uncaring expression, Nabiki easily sees the nervousness on the man that just entered on the room, while he was wearing a fairly expensive black suit it didn't looked good on him making him look as a kind of bad lawyer or sleazy funerary worker.

Muffled and distant Nabiki can hear shots from the hall before the man closes the door, she understood that the room that she was in was sound isolated, considering the fact that she is in second floor of what seems to be a mansion was easy to guess that the room was used when the 'guest' inside could scream and attract unwanted attention.

Nabiki is aware that Benji is nearing and she only needs to stall for a short while. "I can see that you are having some unexpected troubles." Nabiki commented casually. The man attempts to glare at Nabiki and look intimidating, doing a very poor job on it. "Yes or no." The man says seriously. "You will use your skills for me and give me profit or I will have break you until you understand your place?"

Nabiki was right and chuckles amused. "You don't have time to break me." She said in a plain tone. "Your entire operation to get me was wrong from the very beginning, not to mention that the shooting is closer now."

The man looks at the door in fear, an uncountable amount of bullets pierce the reinforced wood door shattering it and piercing the man's body. "See what I told you?" Nabiki asked teasingly. "MY knightmare is already here." Benji kicks the remaining door from the hinges and enter on the room.

Nabiki smiles brightly seeing him walking inside the room, Benji levels the rifle at the dying man's head and fires destroying the head and finishing the man. He walks to Nabiki, she walks to him and as she promised herself she slaps Benji hard on the face for his actions.

"Why you…?!" Benji's question is cut by Nabiki pulling down his mask and kissing him deeply. After over one minute she breaks the kiss and smiles seeing the print of her lipstick on his lips before covering his face with the mask again. "You will get an earful as soon we are in somewhere less troublesome." She whispers to him, Benji nods and hands to Nabiki a small backpack.

She puts on a pair of denim pants, a light leather jacket and a helmet before they run away from the room and mansion. Nabiki hugs Benji tightly while riding on the bike, she shakes as the fear and tension of the passed hours finally seep out from her and she finds comfort pressing her small body against his wide back.

Nabiki never noticed the path that they had taken or even how Benji managed to escape from the police and reporters, when she opened her eyes in what for her was few seconds she found that they were inside an underground parking lot besides Benji's BMW.

Nabiki gets off the bike and looks around surprised. Benji turns off the Hayabusa and turns to Nabiki that is taking out the helmet. "Want to see something neat?" he asks casually, she nods absentminded wondering what would be, after what she saw in the news it wouldn't surprise her much.

Nabiki chuckles seeing Benji actually peeling a layer of pain from the black motorcycle and it comes out easily revealing to be an adhesive cover over the painted parts of the bike. "You sleazy…" Nabiki kisses Benji over his mask. "No wonder you are mine." She said lovingly. "But you are still due for a scolding later."

Benji pockets the crumbled mass of black adhesive takes out his coat, tossing it over the now dark metal blue, blood red and black Hayabusa. Benji picks the rifle and ejects the magazine from it and wraps the gun and ammo inside the coat in a tight package. Nabiki watches amused while he covers his tracks.

In less than five minutes Benji is wearing his normal Excellence's uniform, the rifle and coat were cased inside a long circular case used by kendo practitioners to carry their training swords, she is surprised in seeing him opening a compartment under the BMW's seat and placing his pistols and magazines there, safely strapping them there. Nabiki can't help in wondering what else he did to protect her and kept it in secret of her.

While mildly angry at the surprises Nabiki was mostly happy that she was so important to him that he did so much to protect her. She takes out the clothes that she is wearing to cover her uniform and puts inside he backpack content that she recalled to take her backpack. Benji's cell phone rings and he picks it up curious about the call seeing a message of a handful missed calls from Motoko. Nabiki can easily hear the woman speaking and she cries at her words.

Nabiki hugs Benji tightly, pressing her face on his chest and feeling his right arm over her shoulders while she sobbed. "They are covering…they are covering for us…" Nabiki sobbed in a mix of happiness and shock. Benji smiles caressing Nabiki's hair while hearing Motoko and the others from Excellence's complaining about how he and Nabiki were making out in the workers' lounge for hours and just now they were able to kick them out from the room and get away to a love hotel.

After long minutes Nabiki calms herself. "I can't believe that they would lie for us…" she whispered in a hoarse voice. "Sometimes those kind of surprises are good, it show us our true friends." Benji whispered kissing Nabiki's forehead, she nods agreeing. They ride on the BMW and drive away from the parking lot, Nabiki is with the case with the rifle draped on her back.

In less than half an hour Benji and Nabiki enter on the Tendo household, they find the entire Nerima wrecking crew taking out the Kunos there. The two lovers can easily guess why they were all there. "Any problems?" Nabiki asked coldly. Cologne grins and pogo stick to them. "Not from me, I am here to congratulate you two." she says with a loud crackle. "I never thought that you have that kind of drive on you, I was wrong after all."

"Shampoo is only here forced, she does not care." Shampoo said.

"I am going to kill that murdering pervert!" Akane shouted moving to Benji with her mallet in hands. Nabiki easily maneuver the rifle case and jabs the tip of it on Akane's chest, sliding her hand inside the case. "Now my stupid sister I am quite sure that you are smart enough to guess what is inside this case." Nabiki said in an icy tone. "Benji killed to protect me and rescue my friends; you really think that I wouldn't kill for him?"

Akane takes few steps back scared of Nabiki. Ranma is in silence, inwardly jealous of the couple, their openness, their love and dedication to the other made him feel jealous of the girls that appears to see him only as a prize. "As long she is fine everything is fine!" Genma said laughing.

Nabiki glares at him, Benji tackles the unguarded martial artist and lifts his large mass of the floor before slamming the fat man on the wall behind him, and Benji presses his suppressed 380 on Genma's crotch. Nabiki walks to Genma and searches him, she finds a very thick wad of ten thousand yens notes on his gi.

"So that is why they knew." Nabiki hissed angrily. "What you sold to them?" Genma stutters a denial. Benji aims at Genma' right knee and shoots, the part time panda howls in pain, no previous wound of his life hurt as much as the close range shot. "Now you have another good knee and many more joints for us to shoot and we will shoot until you tell us everything." Nabiki said in an icy tone.

Ranma wants to aid his father but Cologne holds him back as she did before when he saw the news. Genma denies again and Benji shoots Genma's other knee. "I told them your plans!" Genma howled in pain. "I told them that you were free in the afternoon and would look for something the entire day! They said that only wanted to talk with you!"

Benji forces the suppressed barrel in Genma's groin willing to shoot the worthless balls away from the panda. "Not there." Nabiki said placing her hand over Benji's. "She might want that thing when she meets him again, take his right hand. With that his life as martial artist will be over for good."

Benji nods and shoots Genma's right wrist. Genma faints in pain and Benji drop the worthless mass. "Here Kasumi." Nabiki says tossing to the girl the money. "Use it wisely." Benji and Nabiki move to their room. "I will call the doctor." Cologne says casually, the three amazons leave the house.

In less than twenty minutes Benji and Nabiki pass by the others that are busily scrubbing the entry washing away the blood. "Where you two are going with those bags?" Kasumi asks in her usual tone seeing both Benji and Nabiki holding suitcases and large travel bags. "We are leaving this house." Nabiki answered in a plain tone. "Control your expenses wisely sister because I am no longer providing this house, keep daddy on the line to aid with the incoming money."

"What?!" Everyone in the house shouts in shock. "You can't leave?!" "Not only I can as I am leaving." Nabiki said while Benji takes the bags to the gate and to a waiting taxi. "We are leaving this mess behind, I am tired of worrying about fixing this place, worrying in being caught in the middle of one of the uncountable fights between you and the others and I am sick of your hostility that you have towards the man that I love." Nabiki said to everyone, the last part clearly to Akane.

"I am old enough to do what I please and what I want is distance from this family." Nabiki added. "Kasumi when you finally come out of your shell and decides to do more for yourself come talk with us and we will aid you with anything that we can, we will also be leaving our furniture behind, when we get our house we will come pick them up."

Stunned by everything no one reacts as Nabiki walks away from the house. After half an hour the couple is provisory staying in a hotel for a couple of days while they go look for their house.

The following days were hectic with the police looking for the mysterious shooter, Genma discovered that as Nabiki and Benji promised they destroyed his life as martial artist, Benji's hollow points bullets destroyed a good fraction of bones, tendons and ligaments rendering Genma nearly a cripple, according to Tofu with a good recovery and long months of painful recovery he would be able to walk by himself but would be unable to fight.

The members of the Tendo household discovered that Benji and Nabiki were serious with their words and began to despair; Nabiki was the only responsible for everything related to the house when it came to the financial side.

In second day of their leave of the Tendo house Benji and Nabiki found a nice apartment blocks away from anywhere troublesome in Nerima, actually it was in the edge of the district were the chaos never reached.

Nabiki and Benji bought the apartment pleased with the size of the apartment, it was very spacious and had a large patio with a view of the city, it only had two rooms, a master room that they would use, a smaller room that they are going to convert into a guest room, a bathroom, a kitchen and a laundry area. Their room is a suite giving them a second bathroom to use in the case of a visit appearing.

After cleaning the apartment the couple decides to not take the furniture from the Tendo house, Nabiki's bed and the furniture on her room was an exception since the Tendo girl held it, specially the bed dear. It would be furnishing the guest room everything else they would buy with Benji's money stored from the six months working in the Excellence's taking out the clear chunk that he used to buy his weapon and equipment.

Nabiki and Benji are happily seeing the moving crew of the store where they purchased the new furniture of their apartment carry it to the apartment, later Benji and Nabiki would deal with the arrangement of them across the rooms.

Another unexpected surprise for the Tendo girl was that Benji have planned for later on that week were a home coming party would happen with the girls of Excellence's. Nabiki was surprised in seeing Kasumi showing in the hall of the floor, the elder Tendo daughter asks to speak alone with Nabiki and Benji tells to his lover to go while he keeps organizing things. Nabiki nods unwilling and kisses him.

Nabiki takes Kasumi to the building roof where a small public square like area were made with even soda and snack vending machines. They sit on a bench and Nabiki buys two cans of juice for them.

"So what you wanted to tell me that you came here and asked to be alone with me?" Nabiki asks in a serious tone. "Come back home." Kasumi answered in a pleading tone. "No." Nabiki answered immediately. "That place isn't my home Kasumi, my home is with Benji and none of us want to go back there."

"Nabiki think about your family!" Kasumi exclaimed. "I did that for over eleven years." Nabiki said in a flat tone sipping her soda. "I did nothing other than earn money and look over that family for eleven years and you know what Kasumi I am tired of it. I am sick of having to break my head to repair the house, give food for those lazy slobs, to take care of their medical bills, to worry if I can make enough to provide everyone with the basic comfort and above everything I am sick of being worried about my own safety there."

Kasumi stays in silence at Nabiki's words. "I lost the number of times that someone broke a wall, roof, floor or anything else from the house to get inside and harm someone, I can't count how many times I had to work myself to the bones to pay the bills because no one else cared in doing so." Nabiki continued. "You know I feel much better after I began dating Benji, my doctor said that I was lucky and that I had the beginning of an ulcer, now it is fully gone, not thanks to any of you."

Kasumi gasps surprised. "I am tired of Akane's outburst at Ranma, her threats to Benji, worrying that I will arrive and find him dead because the thinks badly of him, worried that I will find my room ransacked by Genma and find that he stole all the money that I saved to go to college, worried in get caught in one fight of Ranma and the others." Nabiki said in a harsh tone. "And you continue to smile and say that everyone is energetic, that everything is fine."

"Well news flash for you dear sister nothing is fine. Benji and I moved out for our own safety and privacy. I want be able to kiss him with out having to worry about Akane malleting him, I want to take a bath with him and scrub his back and have him doing the same with me." Nabiki says in a serious and passionate tone. "I want to be able to love him anywhere I want in our house in the moment that we want. I want to be able to stay with him in the sofa, cuddled and doing nothing other than savoring the closeness, watching TV or just doing nothing together. I want to be able to see him walk naked around the house because he can't find his clothes after a bath; I want to stall his leave to work so we can make love and get him late."

Kasumi blushes at Nabiki's words. "I want to live with him; I want a normal live with him on my side." Nabiki said sipping her juice. "I love him, he loves me, and we love each other and want to be happy together, our happiness comes first. We don't care if the others are happy or not, they are bringing it to themselves."

"And what about me?" Kasumi asks crying, wanting or not she was hearing some truths. "We love you too, not as we do to each other." Nabiki answered in a gentle tone. "We told you that we would help you when you decided to live for yourself, look Kasumi you deserve to be happy too. Benji and I are willing to help you to pursue your dreams but we won't return to that place to fill any role that you have for us on that messed up family. We don't want our children anywhere near there."

Kasumi looks at Nabiki with shock on her eyes, more tears fall from her eyes. "You mean that you…?" Kasumi asked holding Nabiki's hands. Nabiki can't help but smile at Kasumi, she could see the shine on her sister's eyes she was happy for them.

"Not yet." Nabiki replied with a smile, resting her left hand on her flat stomach. "Nothing here yet, but one day it will have and when that day arrives we want peace, we want our child to be safe and loved, we don't want to risk daddy deciding to train our child and stealing her for a ten years trip and traumatizing her. We don't want her to grow with Akane teaching her that boys are evil, perverts and bad. Above anything we don't want to discover that she was promised to someone by our father or that fat panda. We want her to have a normal life, safe, loved and cherished. We don't believe that we will have any of that in the dojo."

Kasumi nods understanding, she was hoping that the couple were just tossing a tantrum because the stress of the kidnap, but was clear that it wasn't something fickle or even light. "How long you two have been thinking in leaving?" Kasumi asks in a serious tone. "Benji began thinking that when he began to work in the Excellence's, we had made enough money for get both of us in good colleges and have more than enough to buy us a place to stay." Nabiki answered in a serious but light tone. "I by myself wondered many times in the past but just last week, actually in the day before I was kidnapped I thought seriously about it. I was going to look for locations with Benji when I was kidnapped."

Kasumi nods understanding. "So you are abandoning us to our own luck?" she asks in a serious tone. "Not any different of what father did to us all the past years. Kasumi you have a good head on your shoulders unlike everyone else there, so do what you think that is best for you. Be the housemaid that you are acting as until you die or do whatever you want, either way is your choice to take. I don't care what will happen to the others." Nabiki said in a serious tone. "I decided to no longer be the money cow of the house dealing with everything for them, they will have to grow up and look for themselves. I am going to live my life as I want to live it, and I want to live with Benji and work together for our future."

Kasumi stays in silence. "Look Kasumi if you want to visit us you can visit us any time that you want, I just ask to not tell to anyone where we live." Nabiki says in a serious tone. "Benji and I are putting our hearts in turning this new apartment in out home, honestly even now that is only filled with boxes it feels much more welcoming than the dojo did. This is our home, our castle, our love nest. We don't want to see it damaged because something stupid, if that happens I will kill whoever caused it."

Kasumi swallows hard; she couldn't feel a lie on Nabiki's words and could tell that Nabiki is serious. "And it is not I am going away from your life, I will still go to Furinkan until my graduation." Nabiki added. "Anyway I have to go help my love to oversee the furniture; we will be arranging them later to get the most of the apartment Saturday we will be holding a party to celebrate the new home, you can come if you want as long you come alone." Kasumi nods in silence thinking on everything that was said. Nabiki sees Kasumi off and returns to her apartment. "Nearly done." Benji says to his girlfriend. "They are finishing installing the stove, the washing machine and loading the bed that we bought." "Good." Nabiki replied with a smile. "At least we will have a nice bed to sleep tonight."

After one hour Benji and Nabiki began the long tasks of arranging the furniture of their apartment in a way that they will maximize the space, make it look good and enjoy the furniture.

Nabiki admitted that it was hard work but she is very pleased that Benji is quite strong and everything was looking great, at least on the living room, ignoring the pile of cardboard boxes and plastic piled in a corner.

The living room's floor is wood and there is three large sliding glass doors leading to the patio, over the window like doors there is two set of drapes, a yellow one tied on the edges of the doors and a semi transparent white one over the doors filtering the light, in the middle of the living room there is three sets of large sofas forming a 'U' around a stylish low and large metal coffee table, under the table there is a beautifully patterned carpet, over the dark green sofas there is few cushions, dividing the living room is a tall balcony with six chairs around it .

The balcony also poses as dinning table and another one separates more in the back to a small bar, a potted plan is between two of the patio doors, at the left of the dinning balcony there is two shelves and a large series of cabinets near of the floor level with the shelves over it to hold many mementoes.

Benji finishes placing the nails in the walls for the pictures and Nabiki nods at him pleased with the result, a large TV cabinet is against the wall facing the wall with the shelves, with the sofas lined to see the TV easily, few potted plants in the corners and side tables with flower pots fill empty spaces making the area comfortable and filled with the pleasant scent of flowers.

"Now bedroom." Nabiki says to Benji, both of them know that it will be the easiest part since most of it was already placed on the right places by the moving crew, just leaving to them to adjust things a little to suit their preferences.

Way pass midnight the couple finished decorating and arranging their new apartment, tired but content they savor a glass of chilled champagne to celebrate their new home. "Now we need many, many pictures to place around." Nabiki said with a smile. "We will get them, just give it sometime." Benji replied smiling back. "Right now I want to savor the moment, we are home, and everything is just as we want it to be, quiet, private and warm."

Nabiki nods leaning her head on his shoulder. "It is very peaceful here." She whispers sipping from her glass. "Why we don't go to our bathroom and soak there for a while?" Benji asks kissing Nabiki's forehead. "We can take our drinks and relax there after working so hard for so long." "Sounds perfect to me." Nabiki replied with a smile. "And then we can begin to make ourselves home all over the place." "Perfect." Benji said kissing Nabiki.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nabiki smiles wistfully when remembering of their first home, she still remembered how much she cried when they moved to the house when it was finished, the apartment was everything that she desired but for some reason she wanted her daughter to grow in a house with much space to play and run.

Nabiki remember her feelings at being kidnapped and rescued until it came the final decision of leaving the Tendo household, she was truly happy in that apartment and still remembered the home warming party and that in the day after the party Benji proposed her, she was more than ecstatic in saying yes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why we are here?" Nabiki asks curious to Benji. Both are sited on his BMW looking at the city from Ueno park mount. "We still have some clean up to do from yesterday's party."

"I know, I know." Benji replied looking at the cherry blossoms falling around them in a pink snow. "I just wanted to be here at night with you." "For sure is romantic and beautiful." Nabiki said fascinated with the mysterious beautiful surrounding.

Benji pulls a black velvet box from his jacket pocket and kneels in front of Nabiki. She gasps in surprise understanding his gesture. "Nabiki you want to marry me?" Benji asks in a serious tone. "Yes!" Nabiki shouted jumping at him and hugging him tightly before kissing him deeply with a deadly accuracy, for long minutes they stay kissing passionately. After parting Benji gently holds Nabiki's left hand and slide a silver ring on her ring finger, Nabiki does the same with him and kisses him again, with tears on her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Everyone was so shocked…" Nabiki purred wistfully looking at the rings inside her locket. "A platinum engagement ring, quite simple but so beautiful… it took more months to you make me Mrs. Himura…"

Nabiki closes the locket and looks to another picture; this one of Benji is with long blonde hair and green eyes, holding on his right hand his lance rifle and in the left a black edged black scythe and wearing a full black version of his battle clothes with the coat looking more as a torn cloak than a coat.

Nabiki frowns angry at the picture, behind Benji it was visible the outline of a slender but tall feminine figure with one arm wrapped around Benji's neck. The Tendo girl growls and tips the picture frame down. "I hate you Hel…" Nabiki whispers with her voice dripping with poison, the event of that picture marked with out no one knowing the beginning of the 'fall'.

End of the chapter twenty eight:

Author notes:

An explanation to everyone reading this story, as you for sure noticed the story is now using a series of (…) to mark the change from our mainline story and the memory triggered events of the 'other' story. I am not really good in making things in first person view so I use the normal one on them too. The events are show as if they were happening in the first time and not as memories, Nabiki's memories are only a starting point to the chain of events.

Benji's lance: that rifle is an imaginary one designed by me. It is a two in one rifle to be used against overpowered martial artists with large bestial forms as Genma and Taro. The lower bar is a magazine made as the magazine of the FN P90; it used the hollow point version of the 5.7x28mm rounds.

This particular magazine and ammunition were chosen because the large storage capacity, good stopping power, good rate of fire and cycling rate. The magazine used by Benji's lance holds four hundred rounds, it is made of a very strong alloy as well most of the rifle, and the magazine is four times longer than the original holding more than the original. The barrel of the altered submachine gun is held above the magazine and is also longer than the barrel of a FN P90 giving more power, speed and accuracy to the weapon.

Above the magazine and barrel of the machine gun is the barrel of the rifle itself. It is an altered AWM, Artic Warfare Magnum on the caliber .338lapua it works as the anti-large cursed enemies, anti-vehicle and anti-unit sniper rifle. It was chosen as the AWM was picked in the main line, because the raw power of the round is enough to pierce and mostly likely kill an enemy of the size of Taro on his cursed form.

The magazine is placed over the grip-trigger area to aid with the overall balance of the rifle; the stock of the rifle is weighted to allow the weapon to be used with one hand, countering the weight of the length of the barrel. The lance was constructed in a strong titanium-steel alloy to be able to sustain the stress of the ammo used as well in case of need to be used as a melee weapon.

It was also designed to be used like that otherwise why he would call it 'lance'? The magazine of the rifle holds ten rounds of .338lapua ammunition. The lance was made to be used effectively in all ranges of combat with the purpose of aggressively defend Nabiki from harm.

In long range from 201 meters to 1000 meters it relies solely in the .338lapua rounds, as the originally designed this is used as a sniper rifle; how he uses and where the scope is will be revealed later.

In middle ranges from 3 meters to 200 meters it relies on the firepower of the 5.7x28mm bullets. The given ranges are the minimal range applied to combat against normal targets here naming one as Genma Saotome; everyone's favorite target not to mention that even at extreme distances he is a hard target to miss, the other range is the maximal effective range of the ammo. Of course that it depends much of the situation to use the maximal range of the machine gun to shoot a large target when you can use the sniper rifle and for sure take out the target.

In ranges shorter than 3 meters the lance can be used as a sword and lance given build in edges that will be revealed ahead in the story.

The lance is a hybrid weapon conceived to be used in all situations possible, be easy to carry in combat and effectively getting rid of a threat. Many can say that would be easier not to mention cheaper to buy each gun separated. Of course that it would be, but carrying a sniper rifle, a submachine gun and a sword at the same time isn't easy to do not to mention that wouldn't be easy to change weapons quickly in a combat situation.

While I agree with anyone that might be thinking 'How in name of hell it would be easier to carry a rifle that its length is over one meter and fifty centimeters?' this was made to be carried inside the mentioned hard sword carrier used by many kendo students to transport their swords while commuting, making it much less conspicuous to carry around.

Not to mention that in a world of unique and most of the times odd weapons as the Ranmaverse is a rifle like Benji's lance is not so unusual when comparing to all the oddities that appears in the weaponry of Ranmaverse. The lance was created used the good, old and plain everyday science to make a unique weapon; it does make more sense than the mysterious art that created that poison cutting sword or something like that in the original story.

Final detail in the lance, fully loaded and ready to combat the lance weights 10 kilos and three hundred grams.

Finishing the explanation about the lance and closing the weaponry section of this chapter Benji acquired his Berettas (I like Berettas, they are cool and good. They are topping my personal rank of favorites followed close by the Steyr TMP and SPP.) And the lance from Sachiko that today was only mentioned as an illegal dealer of goods. While in Japan weapons are illegal I am quite sure that as in anywhere in the world they can be obtained by the 'improper' channels. More details about Benji dealing with Sachiko will be revealed later on the story.

Benji's lance (name to be revealed in the story) is part of what I am calling universal Benji's set. It means that is an old design created by Benji (me) much before the outcast incident. The universal set is a conjunct of weapons, armor, equipment, facts and items that will appear in all outcast stories.

Originally the lance was created in a RPG game campaign that I played with a group of friends, while there I didn't explained all the mechanics and calibers the basic design was made there. An already used in other stories, non-outcast ones is a long and heavy knife nearing the level of short sword; it appears in Time Warrior, Battle High and Sakura Taisen Kyougi and Sakura Taisen Ikazuchigumi.

More parts of the universal set will be revealed as the story develops, but in this story just two items of the universal set were revealed. 'Benji's old friend' his MP3 CD player and the lance.

Sorry for the long explanations I hope that it aids to shed some light on the explained issues.

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.


	29. First battle

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I don't own FATE/Stay night and the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two

Chapter twenty nine: First battle

Benji wakes feeling just a little refreshed after half a night of sleep. The barricade was still in place, the window was shut and he was 'alive'. He was feeling the absence of another body pressed against his, he wouldn't deny that he got used in sleeping with a beautiful woman besides him.

Benji sits on the bed and reaches for his rifle, every morning Benji wondered by the damn thing felt so familiar on his hands, almost nostalgic while it adapted perfectly to his right hand and forearm as an extension of his arm. He was very aware of the weight of the rifle, he could use it as if weighted less than a feather thanks to all the hardships that he passed and made him stronger.

He stands up and walks to the door removing the barricade and leaving the room, he strolls around the mansion doing a small patrol and recon in the location, the scent of food leads him to the kitchen where he finds Elenore cooking. Recalling her previous reaction Benji decides just pass by the kitchen and resume his patrol. "Breakfast is in twenty minutes." She said not turning to look at him. "Clean up and be there."

"Fine." Benji replied mildly surprised at the action, he wonders if he actually managed to tame her while beating her in the previous night or she was just being careful to not get beaten anymore. Benji finds the bathroom and takes a quick shower, leaving his clothes and rifle outside the stall.

In fifteen minutes Benji is back in his room where he puts on his clothes leaving his armor and coat there. "You are planning to hold on that thing all day long?" Elenore mutters seeing Benji holding his rifle, walking in the dinning room. "Yes I do." Benji replied casually. "I don't trust in leaving it around and someone getting killed by firing it by accident."

"Easy both of you." Miki said sipping some coffee. "First things first, since you are stuck in physical form we will go buy you less conspicuous clothes after the breakfast, then we will go over in how you regain Mana since Sora can't replenish you." "First we need a way for me summon my armor at will." Benji said sitting in an empty chair with a plate of food in front of it. "Then we leave after I can get my equipments at will. Because that inept is so inept I don't even have unlimited access to my inventory."

"Inventory?" Miki asked confused. "It is a mystical gift that I gained, I have a very large amount of items stored in what I used to call hidden space, and normally I keep my weapons there and pull them out when needed. The inventory sorts the items there and makes much easier to me find what I am looking for." Benji explained before sipping some orange juice. "In normal circumstances I can invoke the armor from there."

"I see." Miki commented understanding. "The Valkyrie did mention that you were the most Mana economical servant with the best balance of strengths that is available." "That sounds like a car." Benji commented casually. "Anyway to do a full armor invoke in my normal circumstances is quite cheap and I easily regain the used energy however now…"

Miki nods understanding what he left off. "You can't regain any Mana and keep using that summon would slowly diminish the reserves." She said sipping more of her coffee. "Then we have to figure a way to do that with out paying the toll."

"Anyway we worry about those details later." Miki said with a sigh. "First we need to get you normal clothes, the grail war lasts around one to two weeks during this period we are in danger and you need to be around us all the time, at least until I get the Reijyu from Sora."

One hour later Benji, Miki, Sora and Elenore are walking in a large mall Benji is wearing only his pants and social shirt t not call any undesired attention. Elenore is carrying a tall circular sword carrier were inside is Benji's rifle, she only does because she is wearing her school uniform and could pass as a girl of a kendo club, Benji didn't had that advantage.

"This fucking thing is heavy!" Elenore complains rubbing her shoulder. "And I am a werewolf." "A weak one." Benji said casually. "That rifle weights only ten kilos." "I am not weak!" Elenore spats angrily. "Elenore calm down." Miki said in a soft tone. "I only agreed in having you here because you said that would carry his weapon for him to not get suspicious over him."

"He is provoking me!" Elenore protested pointing to Benji. Benji takes the hidden rifle from the wolf girl making her stop complaining. "If anyone asks I am carrying for one of you three." Benji said in a plain tone. Miki sighs already tired of the barbs between her friend and her servant, Benji was making painfully clear that he is protecting her only by request of a higher force and Elenore was being too territorial and moody around him.

Miki wonders if was wise following the advice of the Valkyrie and getting him as a servant, he was too irritating for her liking. Benji enters in a men wear shop and the trio follows him. The three girls don't pay much attention to Benji's requests for the clerk and his selection of clothes.

However Miki had to admit that she really liked the change when he left a changing stall with a normal set of clothes composed of a pair of black leather shoes, black trousers, a sash like belt, a high collar button up white shirt and a light black blazer. He was looking good and calling a kind of attention that is undesirable on the trio's opinion, the female clerks of the store were actually drooling over him while he skillfully plays them to get a good discount on everything.

Miki admitted when they left that Benji was smart and expend only one third of what she expected to buy three weeks worth of clothes. "Well at least he is economic." Miki commented casually.

After showing to Benji some important spots in the city that could be used as battlefield when needed the group returns to the mansion, Elenore moves to her room to change on her usual clothes. Benji walks around the mansion again, now fully awake, rested and with out the scent of food to distract him, while the scent of Elenore's hormones were a bit distracting, but very used to that kind of scent Benji easily ignores and tries to locate another very familiar scent.

Miki finds Benji walking around sniffing around the mansion and follows curious, while it wasn't unusual for Elenore do the same when trying to located a dirtier area of the house or a stray cat that wandered inside the house she could only wonder why he was doing that.

"What is behind this wall?" Benji asks to Miki after stopping in front of a wall. "Nothing." Miki replied. "It is a solid wall. By the house layout it is near the garage but it is solid."

"Actually it isn't." Benji said pulling his rifle and walking back, dragging Miki with him. "You are better not…" Miki's sentence is cut, actually shot by Benji that shoots the rifle's area blast against the wall producing a large hole on it, not to mention a cloud of dust and many debris.

Benji ignores the shocked girl and the calls of Elenore and Sora running to the area. Benji enters in the hole finding with some pleasure that it was indeed a fake wall, used to darkness Benji finds a light switch and soon light fills the room. He grins when seeing the content of the room.

Elenore, Miki and Sora peeks by the hole and stare in shock seeing a rather large hall with many weapons racks in the walls filled with guns. Benji ignores the guns and moves to what is on the center of the room. "I like the style but I prefer a German." Benji commented riding on a Yamaha Virago 535. "This one isn't all that bad."

"What are you doing?!" Elenore shouted to Benji. "First you mess up the house that I have cleaned now you are riding some bike that isn't yours?!" "I am just seeing if works." Benji replied casually. "And I am quite sure that you will find ammo to whatever you are packing here."

Elenore blushes while Miki looks at her raising an eyebrow. "You carry a gun?" Miki inquired. "It is to protect you ojou-sama!" Elenore exclaimed nervously. "With this arsenal I can rely in something else than my own attacks to pack a decent damage with out using my limited resources." Benji said pointing to the weapons.

Miki was surprised with the secret room and armory but Benji had a strong point, while stronger than humans servants are still after all humans and firearms of sufficient power could wound and weaken them enough to be used a less powerful mystical attack to finish them off, and with that in mind the group will sort the weapons and ammo to be used in the Grail war.

Much later in that night Benji, Miki, Sora and Elenore are walking around the city. Elenore was wearing her usual maid clothes and carrying a sports bag filled with her share of guns to be used to aid Miki and Sora. Benji is in his battle clothes and carrying a hard guitar case on his left hand and with his rifle stored in the sword case hanging on his shoulders.

Miki was with a jacket over her clothes, hiding a pair of Sig pistols. No one allowed Sora to touch or carry a gun. Elenore wasn't pleased with the idea of expose themselves to the enemy but they can't win the grail war just staying locked in the mansion.

"So to where we go?" Miki asks to Benji, she had decided to let the Eirei pick the location that pleases him most. "That park from this afternoon." Benji answered. "Large open area with a decent amount of obstacles and hiding placed, not to mention quite far from a good sniping point." Benji answered casually. Far from there a crow sees everything and passes the information to its owner.

In the park Benji and Elenore quickly make a good location for the three girls to stay and Miki uses her magic to strengthen the just made bunker to protect them from eventual attacks.

A high speed red blur moves at Benji's direction, Benji dodges it easily and sees it chasing him. "Crystal cloak! Reflect shield!" Benji shouts, his coat glows for a second and the red blur hits it and is reflected back.

"Good!" a familiar male voice says to Benji. "Quite impressive, no defense can stand my Gae Bolg's thrust. Hel for sure likes you to give you something that powerful." "Well I don't know why she likes me but I never complain of having a beautiful deity liking me." Benji replied landing on his feet. "So Cú that was just a greeting or the first assault?"

Cú appears from the shadows of a distant tree. "Well it was a greeting, but I miscalculated the effects of your cloak." He said with a hand over his left breast, with blood oozing from his fingers. "An EX class armor, for sure you don't gamble low old friend."

"If I don't outlive my enemies' most powerful attacks I won't be able to use my own attacks." Benji said with a small smile. "Rendering useless even the most powerful anti-unit weapon, after all they need to be brandished and a dead man can't brandish weapons."

"True." Cú commented with a smile. "So you want to finish me off now while I am wounded or you will let me live here some more in pain and shame of my recklessly?" "Sadly I can't let you stay here longer old friend." Benji said with a sad smile. "I need to win this war; I promised to Hel that I would protect her interests."

"And a true man keeps his promises to a woman." Cú said with a broad smile getting in an attack position. "Well there isn't shame in being killed by a friend. But I won't go down easily, do your best because anything other than the best will lead to your death."

Benji tosses the guitar case in the direction of the bunker and claps his hands together. (Lighting destruction arts!) Benji shouts charging his energy. (Come forth as I call you, assaulter of steel! Vassala!) Benji focus all the energy on his right hand and drives it on the ground, a burst of lightning explodes from the ground, sheer heat distorts the image of the area.

Benji stands up slowly and his right hand is holding on a sword hand, the sword is being formed as he pulls it from the ground, a clear line of solid metal and pure energy is the frontier of the formation of the edge as more and more steel fuses to produce the edge.

Cú smiled seeing the weapon being formed. "Very interesting, no on in Valhalla taught you that." he commented seeing the sword now finished, the edge still emitting a large amount of heat making the image look wavy and ethereal. "My own design." Benji said adjusting his grip on the sword with two hands. "I am flattered to be the first to face it." Cú said charging at Benji.

Benji blocks the attack with his sword, a mass of sparks flies with the contact. "I want to see if that century with Hel weakened you!" Cú shouts at Benji. "For sure you didn't went anywhere out her chambers!"

"You would be surprised!" Benji shouts back attacking as hard as Cú did, the lancer blocks the attack easily and another mass of sparks become airborne. "I expend over seventy years rampaging in Hel's realm facing every single demon that crossed my path!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Valhalla

"Go Benji!" a large group of heroes cheer for the Brazilian. "Get him Cú!" another large group of heroes cheer for the lancer. Even the Valkyries are cheering for their favorite, Alexis is watching worried about the event; she is with some Valkyries watching the fight from a lounge for them, for the few moments of relaxation and peace far from the Einhejar.

Alexis is standing while everyone else is sited, the closer friends of the blonde Valkyrie knew the reason and teased her about it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cú wouldn't deny the joy of the battle, he was savoring it as if it was a rare wine, he could tell that Hel haven't picked Benji for no reason and his time on her realm had made him a stronger fighter. Cú winces in pain of his wound caused by his own spear, while ironic it fits him for attacking recklessly the other Einheri.

In a lesser way Benji was enjoying the combat, while not as Cú and all the others Einhejar like and live for that feeling. Benji didn't find it as pleasing as the others and he is glad for that, it was a reminder that he was still human and still have feelings. Even knowing that Cú won't really die if he dies doesn't change the bitter taste of fighting against a close friend and master.

Benji sidesteps a thrust from Cú and grabs Gae Bolg with his left hand and brings up his Vassala cutting Cú's arms. Cú cringes in pain but smiles. "Go on!" he shouts to Benji. Benji nods and with a spin of his body slashes Cú hard with his sword slicing his chest open with the strike. "Good."

Benji doesn't say anything while Cú's body vanishes into dust, the Gae Bolg vanishes too, and Benji makes a silent prayer for his friend. Miki and the others stay in silence not wanting to disturb him.

End of the chapter twenty nine:

Author notes:

Vassala: the sword Vassala is part of Benji's universal set, the basic design is from a European long sword, quite long with a broad blade. Most of the uniqueness of the sword is on the hilt that is more complex than the usual and plain cross design; a more detailed description will be displayed on the story.

The edge itself is quite plain ten centimeters broad (five inches), one centimeter thick with a rather deep fuller on the middle of the edge to lighten the edge. Esthetically speaking the only standing out element on the edge is that the fuller is black while the rest of the edge is silver colored. The sword total height is one meter and twenty centimeters, ninety six centimeters of the edge and the remaining twenty four of the guard and hilt.

Originally Vassala was a sword from one of my many RPG sections, it was named and conceived as a signature sword of a biker character in an action focused campaign, in the beginning was just a normal sword and later it gained more benefits.

Lightning destruction arts: The collective name of all my original created lighting attacks, also part of the universal set. The lightning forging uses the intense heat of the lighting and electromagnetism to shape metal in any shape, working better in simple shapes as a sword or a spear. More complex weapons or objects might be troublesome if not impossible to produce using the lighting forge, especially if there is moving parts.

Crystal cloak: Name and one of the functions taken from Castlevania Symphony of the Night. In the game it was a cloak that when pressing up when standing still it would make part of the sprite's body transparent. The one used in the story is an original one made after the one from the game; most of the powers of the armor are related to reflection, light and deflection. More powers of the clock will be told in later chapters.

Lastly the stay in Hel's realm, as mentioned in this chapter Benji visited Hel. In the other story Benji has a connection to that deity. Further information will be told as the story develops.

Sorry for the long explanations I hope that it aids to shed some light on the explained issues.

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.


	30. Confuse thoughts

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I don't own FATE/Stay night and the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two

Chapter thirty: Confusse thoughts

Nabiki looks at Ranma and Nodoka. Ranma is so focused in Nodoka and worried about her that doesn't notice Nabiki looking by the room door. Nabiki walks away with a heavy heart. She arrives in Benji's room and takes her seat by the bedside.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji sighs tiredly resting his rifle against a wall. "You don't sound too hot." Miki commented a bit worried. "I am feeling tired." Benji replied looking at the mage. "Fighting against Cú drained a sizable chunk of my energy."

"Considering his skill is only normal, but the tiredness worries me." Miki said seriously. "There are still five Eireis out there and even being very powerful the lancer isn't the stronger class out there."

"And there is the archer lurking around." Benji added rubbing his sore chest, even thought his armor deflected the strike back to Cú Benji still felt a considerable hit just by the kinetic energy of the blow. "

"Sora isn't providing you with mana." Miki said looking at his eyes. "That is a severe issue that we must deal with before we fight again, the next eirei might be stronger and other than the lancer we got lucky with the other three eireis that we faced. Caster and rider fled when you appeared and they were unable to figure which class you are. The saber wasn't ready for your rifle or that energy blast from it, still you were unable to finish because intervention of someone, most likely the master."

"Still out of four eireis that we faced one is dead, that isn't a bad mark." Benji commented. "Cú is very strong and I am quite sure that in sheer power and skill there isn't more than two eireis in this combat as fit or even stronger than him."

"Adding you?" Miki asks seriously. "I got lucky; my crystal cloak deflected the Gáe bolg's stronger attack back to him severely lowering his combat capabilities." Benji answered in the same tone. "My noble phantasm is an EX class defensive one, very little can pierce it when it isn't activated and nothing can pierce it when I call it."

"Still you defeated the lancer; we already know the appearance of three more servants leaving two more unidentified." Miki said in a thoughtful tone. "Berserker and archer…hold a second there!" Miki exclaimed with a superior smirk. "Archer, saber, lancer, rider, caster, assassin and berserker, out of those seven classes we met four lancer, caster, rider and saber, there is an stalking archer out there and you are too calm to be a berserker so that makes you an assassin! Your class isn't a secret anymore!"

"Who knows?" Benji replied with a disdainful shrug. "Caster, lancer and rider are the only two that we know how they really look like, we are assuming that the one in a horse was a saber and that there is an archer around, but I used a sword against Cú and a rifle against the knight so I might be either an archer or a saber, I might even be a berserker if you consider how I beated the were-maid a while ago."

"I hate you." Miki said seeing how little her satisfaction lasted. "I really hate you." Benji chuckled amused and picks his rifle. "So let's not make any assumptions over my class since if it is discovered it will lessen out chances of winning." He said walking away. "But you did a nice amateur detective job; if I had a lollipop or a cigar I would give you one." Miki grits her teeth angrily and walks away from the hall. "I was so sure that he was an assassin…" she mutters.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

An alarm rings in Ranma's watch breaking his train of thoughts. "I will come back later mom." Ranma says to the still comatose Nodoka, he gives a light kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

In silence Ranma walks out of the hospital moving to the now familiar office of doctor Nagakawa. Ranma wouldn't deny that his meetings with the psychologist are helping him to deal with everything that is happening.

A car splashes the heavy in thoughts Ranma changing him on his cursed form, Ranma restrains her will to blast the car in bits and dries herself the best that she can with a handkerchief.

In the office Ranma takes a quick stop in the restroom to wash the dirty water from her face, hair and arms. She is pleased to find that when done the secretary tells her to enter in the office. "Hi doc." Ranma said in an attempt of casual tone. "Hello Ranma-kun." She replied with a small smile. "How is everything?"

"Not good." Ranma replied tiredly sitting when the doctor shows her the sofa. "Mom is still in coma, Benji is missing somewhere in the country, everyone else ran away with out warning and haven't send notice. Nabiki is acting weird and so is Kasumi."

"From what I heard from you Nabiki and Kasumi's behavior is understandable since Benji killed Akane." Nagakawa said in a serious tone. "Everyone else is shocked with the events. They need a time to sort their feelings, so you need that time. I am quite sure that Benji is also having time to sort out everything while he is away. You said yourself that he left to deal with his instincts."

Ranma nods confirming. "But I am worried, there is this new enemy around and there isn't anyone around to fight it." She said in a worried tone. "I am not able to come up with any ideas to fight long battles and today there is only three martial artists here counting with me."

"It is normal to doubt of your abilities Ranma-kun, everyone does that, some does think that they are better than they are." Nagakawa said in a normal tone. "You aren't used to be alone, before coming here you had your father to tell you things and lead the way, you unwillingly would follow him, afterwards Benji took his place and you willingly follow his guidance knowing that he is trying his best to make everything right. It is the first time that you are actually alone to make decisions that could really affect your life and that is scaring you. Your mother and Benji aren't here to give you advices, your father isn't here so you can't do what he says, you are confused about your emotions and there is the trauma of seeing your mother being raped."

Ranma stays in silence knowing that everything that she said is true. "The trauma will heal with time, your fear of the responsibility will vanish with time too you need more experience in making decisions even if they are the wrong ones, you will learn to deal with your mistakes and think on the risks of each path to take." Nagakawa continued. "What we can try to resolve is your feelings, at the very least we can sort what you are feeling."

Ranma sighs tiredly. "I don't know what I am feeling." She said in a sad tone. "I feel jealous when Benji is with another girl; I know that he sleeps with Nabiki, Sakura and few other girls. Before he was cursed we visited Kyoto and he slept with a ninja girl from a dojo there, back then I didn't felt a thing, now I am jealous. But don't know why I am jealous."

Ranma makes a pause and takes a deep breath. "I feel good when I am with Benji." She said clenching her pants. "I can't even count the times that I took naps snuggling against him in his wolf form, I can't explain how I felt when Benji protected me from Happosai's blinding potion."

"You felt protected, right?" she asks in a casual tone. "Yes, but not only that." Ranma answered. "I felt that I could count on Benji, that he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt me." "You had any dreams since the last time?" Nagakawa asked writing down something on her pad. "Sadly yes." Ranma replied. "But they aren't really sexual, I feel like I am seeing things in a different way, that I am different, that Benji is different, that Nabiki is different, everything is different."

"How different?" She asked writing down Ranma's words. "Like Benji and Nabiki aren't as they are now, that Benji isn't a martial artist as he is, Nabiki is actually affectionate and not a nymphomaniac as she is, and that they hate us." Ranma explained. "Hate you?" Nagakawa asks. "No, they don't hate me, but they hate the dojo and what everyone does, how I acted with everyone and how we placed them in danger. I am not sure of everything but also feel jealous of them."

"Mind in elaborating it a little more?" Nagakawa asked seriously. "Well I am not sure, but from the little that I can remember Benji and Nabiki were so in love." Ranma answered in a thoughtful tone. "Benji was willing to kill for Nabiki and she was willing to do the same, they really loved each other and were open about their feelings."

"Maybe those dreams are messages from you mind." Nagakawa said in a matter of fact tone. "You once said me that Nabiki is the main woman in Benji's life, your mind might be displaying those dreams where they are a couple in love and you are an outsider because you are feeling like one, you feel jealousy of their emotional bond and you don't know what you want, the dreams might be there to make you decide in what you want."

"Decide in what?" Ranma asks seriously. "All that I see is Benji and Nabiki together." "Maybe it is showing you that you fear that they will be together if you don't make up your mind soon." Nagakawa replied. "I can't tell you what to do or what path to take; your dreams might be a way that you mind found to warn you that you fear not being able to try taking your chances because of your doubts."

"So I should just try being with Benji?" Ranma asked in a confused tone. "Even being born a man?" "All that I see in front of me is a girl's body." Nagakawa answered. "I know that you are a man, so he does. I can't tell that you should date him or not, but my advice as a woman and not a psychiatrist is that you try it will be much worse if you discover that you do love him as a lover but he is now loving someone else and you missed your chance."

"And if he doesn't love me?" Ranma asks worried. "What will happen to our relation if he doesn't feel as I do?" "I can't tell what will happen in the future, I don't have powers like that." Nagakawa answered. "It is a risk that you have to make, you can try and see what will happen, in the worse case your friendship might be damaged or totally gone, and in the best you two might have a long and steady relationship."

Ranma stays in silence pondering on her words. "And what about my male side, what I do about it?" Ranma asks seriously. "I know that my girl side is willing to try but what will happen with my male side?" "It will still be there, what happens to your body as a girl it won't affect your body when a boy." Nagakawa answered. "Think about everything about taking the chance or not, you still have time since Benji isn't around." Ranma nods in silence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji runs around the now empty streets of Fuyuki city, on his back is strapped his rifle and his sword. A handful of meters behind him are the armored knight that he shot on his first night as an eirei. She appears to be holding something on her gauntlet clad hands, yet there isn't anything there.

'Okay I can beat her in speed; the mages and the were-maid are hidden so I have to figure a way to kill this spirit.' Benji thinks while keeping his distance from her, he can tell that they are being followed by the master of the knight, recalling the first incident Benji knows that he have to score a one hit certain death to prevent interventions. "Supremacia." Benji whispered already deciding in his course of action.

With a sudden movement Benji is now facing the knight; he pulls the rifle with his right hand and charges at the knight that is unable to come up with a defense for the sudden strike. Holding the rifle with both hands Benji slams the shoulder stock against the knight's chin, not stopping there and using the sudden change of momentum of the much smaller and lighter lady knight Benji releases a sharp blade from the rifle muzzle area, with a strong thrust Benji buries the twenty centimeters edge on the stomach of the knight.

"Ciao baby." Benji said with a grim on his lips, he pulls the trigger and the continuous roar of the machine gun fills the air while the bullets easily pierce her defenses and flesh. The knight howls in pain while Benji empties a good amount of bullets on her, not stopping there Benji stops the barrage for one instant, long enough to change the mode of the weapon and now firing at pointblank range the sniper ammunition on her.

The first round makes the knight flies backwards, not stopping there the rifle continues to fire at her not missing the knight even with the recoil. In total six shots of the heavier rounds hit the knight causing her armor to shatter and blood to fly. Benji charges at her again and thrust the edge at her again.

This time the edge is blocked by a tall man wearing a dark gray almost black suit and a same colored long coat. Benji doesn't show any emotion seeing he man using a magic shield to stop his thrust. "Raging talons of fiery death! Kurohyou!" Benji said firing the rifle. The magic shield shatters as a mass of solid energy projectiles rips the shield and hits the man.

A dull familiar sound makes Benji kneel and cover himself with his coat few instants before a 40mm grenade hits the coat covering it with flames, shrapnel and debris. Benji stands up tossing his coat aside making all the flames fall. "Fuck!" Benji curses not seeing his preys fallen where they was. "It is the second time!"

Sensing that he can't relax Benji closes his eyes and vanishes in the thin air. "What?" a pale white haired woman exclaimed when seeing Benji vanishing, by her feet are the man and the lady knight, both are very wounded. "What kind of servant has a noble phantasm like that?"

Far from there Benji reappears running while tracking his companions, even knowing that they weren't involved in the chase there are still others masters and servants around to worry about. "I need more energy… all this is draining me…" he whispers feeling the scent of Elenore and moving on that direction.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Benji where is that odd rifle that you call 'lance'?" Nabiki asks after looking around on their apartment. "I send to Sachiko for a clean up, repairs and to finish the construction." Benji answered from the bathroom. "Why you don't clean it by yourself as you do with your pistols?" Nabiki asked walking to the bathroom knowing that Benji was in the shower.

"Because that damn thing is complex and needs a map to clean it." Benji replied from stall seeing Nabiki by the door. "There are two independent weapons build in as one with a single trigger mechanism and others mechanisms as the fire selection mode, safety and the magazines release."

"Okay, okay I understand it is complex." Nabiki said playfully. "But who is that Sachiko girl? I don't really trust in someone that I don't know." Benji turns off the water and slides open the stall door. "Who said that you don't know her?" he said pulling his towel from the rack and drying himself.

"I know her? I would remember knowing an illegal weapons dealer." Nabiki replied confused. Benji wraps the towel around his waist and moves to Nabiki, he gives her a light peck in the tip of her nose. "Not if you don't know that she is a gunsmith and dealer." He said in a playful tone.

"Quite stalling Benji." Nabiki said in a lightly annoyed tone. "Acting cute won't make me finish the questioning about you getting illegal weapons. It was bad enough that I wasn't able to finish my scolding about you going around the city killing yakuzas." Benji sighs knowing that his fiancée isn't on a playful mood.

Benji looks at his watch before saying. "Put on something practical but normal." He said gently moving her to the side to enter in their bedroom. "I will reintroduce you to her." "Benji I really want to know about who you are speaking about." Nabiki said moving to the closet. "I don't know any Sachikos or anyone that would have the resources to build, import or sell arms and you still haven't told me what else you bought to protect me."

"Sadly importing weapons is something tricky so I couldn't get many." Benji said fastening his belt. "I got the two Berettas, the Kurohyou…" "Kurohyou?" Nabiki asked confused, stopping to taking out her dress. "The rifle." Benji explained. "Ahhh…" she said understanding and wondering why naming a rifle as Black Panther.

"Continuing I bought the Hayabusa, that armored coat, which I am getting a better one." Benji continued putting a white t-shirt. "Gloves, an untraceable cell phone, some termite grenades." "Grenades?!" Nabiki exclaimed dropping the pair of jeans that she was planning to put on.

"You really think that anything smaller than that can stop someone as Ryoga?" Benji said in a serious tone. "Well no…" Nabiki replied looking at him with a worried expression. "But Benji we are talking about illegal weaponry, military grade weaponry, they could arrest you for years just by the possession of them."

Benji walks to Nabiki and hugs her half naked body. "I know." Benji whispered gently caressing her hair. "But I am not strong enough to protect you with out the aid of firearms." Nabiki hugs him tightly knowing that he is honest with his words and reasons. "I know that you want to protect me." She whispers kissing him lightly. "But you might be taken away from be because of them." "That won't happen Nabiki." Benji said in a soft whisper against Nabiki's lips. "I promise."

Nabiki closes her eyes and presses her ear against his chest. "I can't bear seeing you fighting." Nabiki says clenching her hands on the back of his shirt, wrinkling the fabric. "I know that other than the first time that you protected me you never got hurt, but I am so scared of you dying when trying to protect me."

"And I am scared of losing you because I am unable to protect you." Benji whispered back to her. "I don't know what might happen with us just because we are involved with Ranma, Akane and the others. I just know that crazy martial artists appear out of the blue to attack them, you might be caught in the middle."

Nabiki nods knowing that is true, she still have an entire school year ahead of her where she would be exposed to Ranma and the horde of fiancées, thanks to Benji they managed to minimize the impact of Ukyo's arrival on the school, however the girl still rampaged and caused a good amount of damage even with Ranma fighting her and Benji aiding with a stun bullets gun.

It took a long and pained explanation from Genma with the aid of physical coercion to make him to confess his wrong doings; of course the use of the electric version of Benji's Beretta aided a lot. In a small break in the summer Happosai rampaged in the beach, even distant from the main chaos Benji and Nabiki were caught on the middle of it, by request of Ranma Benji shoot Kuno many times to prevent Akane looking at him because Kuno's attempts of appearing.

After that there was a cross dresser chasing Ukyo, thankfully they were able to not get involved in that and a previous assault from Mousse that once again tried to beat Ranma to marry Shampoo, in that incident Benji was nearly ducked. In that one Nabiki was quite happy in shooting Mousse with Benji's stun Beretta. Not so far after than Happosai attacked again and there was a search for a secret scroll.

"You know what Benji I think that we don't have enough weapons." Nabiki said after a deep reflection. "Unless you haven't finished the list." "Well considering that I am surprised with your change of attitude I still haven't finished the list." Benji replied with his voice showing his surprise. "I also purchase a shotgun, but sadly that one is a double barrel model so isn't all that good, but I got a nice amount of ammo for it with different gauges and effects."

"Anything else?" Nabiki asks now looking at his face. "I requested an elephant gun." Benji answered. "She said that she would try finding one cheaply. But she said that she would be getting a new catalog soon." "Well then we should visit her and check in your investment." Nabiki said kissing him. "You are right we need to compensate our lack of martial arts skills with firearms."

"By the tone of your voice I can tell that you also want one." Benji said with a small frown. "If someone discovers I will go to prison too, you are not the only one that is worried about the lover being in danger." Nabiki replied kissing Benji again. "I also worry." "I know." Benji said kissing Nabiki. "We think on that later okay? For a while leave the guns with me." Nabiki nods in silence and decides that the visit to Sachiko could wait few hours to happen.

On the next day in school Nabiki is a little annoyed, Benji had just left her in the school on her usual time and she had totally forgotten about her decision on meeting that Sachiko that supplies Benji with his weapons and ammunition. She couldn't totally blain him since she was the one that started their lovemaking section, she was so worried and emotionally stressed with the chaos of Nerima that the bliss of sex and all its hormones and feelings were a blessing to relax her strained nerves.

Nabiki idly watches an ill Kuno challenging Ranma before the morning bell even rings to announce the classes. 'This is why Benji feels that is so necessary to arm himself with illegal weapons to protect our happiness…' she thinks sadly looking by the window. 'All that destructive power in the hands of irresponsible lunatics…'

The worse part is that no one in Nerima even cares about that, or the fact of Benji appearing with a real gun able to fire special bullets that produce a large amount of electricity with the friction and heat of being fired, they could be lethal when fired more than three rounds in one person in a short period of time, but individually they were safe strong enough to stop a buffalo from charging but non-lethal if hitting on the torso far from the heart.

Benji had to fire bursts of six to stop anyone from the Nerima wrecking crew for three hours, anything less than six rounds would only make them slow a little. Nabiki knew that often Benji felt temptated on shooting to death the Kunos since they were the most dangerous in terms of being unpredictable, Nabiki also suspected that was because Kuno was a former costumer and could come with a fantasy that Ranma cast an spell on her or something like that and endangers her.

"I can't wait to leave this school." Nabiki muttered seeing Shampoo adding to the chaos of the gate. Nabiki softly runs her fingers to her dress pockets and finds the familiar shape of the stun gun that Benji gave to her after the kidnapping, it wasn't bigger than a cell phone and according to Benji was strong enough to knock Ranma out, she suspected that he tested it before on Ranma, it was the only line of defense that she had other than calling Benji to aid or waiting for Ranma to aid her.

By the lunch hours Nabiki had hear the news that Shampoo did something to Ranma, finding Benji walking to the school building Nabiki decides to spare Ranma of some suffering and invites him to join them. Ranma gladly accepts knowing that Benji always brings some cakes. Akane tags along jealous and complaining.

Nabiki quickly explains to Benji about inviting Ranma, Benji nods agreeing and let Nabiki lead him to Ranma's and Akane's classroom. Nabiki arranges one chair and desk to place the lunch that Benji brought and makes him sit on the chair before sitting on lap comfortably.

"Sis you shouldn't do that!" Akane protested angrily. "I don't see anything wrong in enjoying lunch with my fiancée like this." Nabiki replied wrapping Benji's arms around her waist. "And I invited only Ranma to join us on lunch." "As if I would leave that pervert alone to try something on someone." Akane replied acidly.

Nabiki calmly unwraps the lunch box and opens it. "It looks great." She said kissing Benji. "Thanks." Benji replied with a smile. "I wished that I could cook half well as you do." Ranma said eyeing the food on the box. "All occidental food." "After all Ranma I am a Brazilian so I am occidental." Benji commented teasingly. "I can cook reasonably well."

"You are a good cook." Nabiki said placing a piece of the still warm deep fried beef on the lid of the box and cutting it on smaller pieces with the knife and fork that Benji placed over the box.. Nabiki stabs one of the pieces and offers to Benji that eats it, she repeats the process of stabbing the beef and eats it.

While having the desert brought by Benji Ranma decided ask a question that he finally was unable to prevent to ask about it. "Benji how you can stand the fact that you killed someone else?" Ranma asks in a serious but low voice. Nabiki tenses a little on Benji's arms, Benji notices it and gently kisses Nabiki's neck to relax her.

"It wasn't something really that hard Ranma." Benji answered in a serious tone. "I am not heartless or cold, there are times that I wake in the middle of the night troubled by that." "And what you do?" Ranma asks in a mix of curiosity and seriousness.

"I remember what those people did to deserve what I did to them and I find the reason that I eliminated them." Benji answered hugging Nabiki's waist a little tighter. "I find my reason sleeping safely in my arms, secure, alive and unhurt. Knowing that she is in my arms and well makes the small guilt vanish, it was worth to save her and I would do it again and again if that would ensure her safety."

Nabiki smiles brightly with tears pooling on her eyes, she gently holds his face and kisses him deeply and passionately. Ranma and Akane look away embarrassed at the kiss. Nabiki was joyful after hearing his passionate and honest answer of why he didn't care in killing for her, she couldn't help in falling in love again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why he has to go too?!" Nabiki shouts at Cologne. "Benji isn't as skilled as Ranma and the others! How he would succeed where they failed?!" "Because he is smarter than everyone else that we have sent." Cologne replied calmly. "And he is blessed by a deity of death."

"I still don't approve this! It isn't right to involve us on this! It isn't our fight!" Nabiki yelled at the older woman. "Nabiki I know that you are worried but we need to rescue the others as well stopping those evil people." Kasumi said in a serious tone. "There isn't anyone else fit to do it."

"It isn't fair! Every time that something goes wrong you call us! You have no idea of how much I hate you Kasumi!" Nabiki shouts to her sister. "I told you to never tell to anyone where Benji and I live! You endangered our daughter and are willing to send my husband to fight!"

Kasumi stays in silence knowing that what Nabiki said is truth. "You should calm down Nabiki Tendo." Cologne said in a serious tone. "While your anger is understandable you have to understand our situation, Son-in-law and the others are trapped, I am unable to fight because this illness, there isn't anyone else other than your husband that can fight."

"You are so selfish!" Nabiki shouts in anger. "Your granddaughter creates this mess and you sent everyone there in an attempt to solve it, now that they failed you want to send my husband! We left Nerima to avoid being involved with the trouble that you cause and you all kept pulling us with you whenever something happens! I still haven't forgotten what happened when that Taro attacked!"

"Nabiki I can hear you from the other room." Benji said in a casual tone while walking to the group, he is adjusting a glove on his right hand. Benji is wearing his usual battle clothes with the addition of a tight and sturdy vest covering his chest and neck, pending on his belt is a metallic mask with protection covering the ears and back of the head, on his back is hanging his rifle, held by a sling.

"Benji you can't do this." Nabiki plead hugging him worried. "Ranma and everyone else failed, you can't defeat whatever beated them." Benji hugs Nabiki back and softly kisses the top of her head. "I know." He said in a serious but light tone. "I am not skilled enough to defeat them in martial arts."

"Then why you agreed in doing this?! It is insanity not even the Kurohyou is enough advantage against them." Nabiki asks in a pleading tone. "Because if I don't do anything the chances of those people attacking us directly are too big to dismiss." Benji answered in a serious tone. "And if they attack you and Rosa might get hurt. If there is a chance for me to defeat them or even rescue the others I will take it, it is the only way to protect us."

"And he is the only one able to ride that thing." Cologne said pointing to a motorcycle. "You have no idea of how hard it was to cast a spell on that thing." "What is does?" Nabiki asks with her face buried on Benji's chest, wrapped on his arm and not wanting let him go. "Now that thing flies." Cologne answered in a plain tone. "Once we joked about Benji being a knight of sky for riding Taro and later helping to deal with the girl that fell in the spring of the Asura, because the enemy has flying units that was the main factor that caused the others to fall in their hands. Lack of aerial combats and proper ways to fight fliers."

"Benji you can't be serious in aiding them like this…" Nabiki said looking at his face. "A flying bike is too much insanity even for Nerima." Benji smiles clearly agreeing. "I know that love." Benji said with a gentle tone. "If doesn't work and it stays in the ground I can't go but if work I will have to fight, besides how many would be able to tell that rode in a flying motorcycle? I am sure that Rosa will love to brag about that to all her friends."

Nabiki can't help on smiling when imagining their daughter bragging. "I still don't approve it." she said with her smiling fading. "I know what you are trying to do Benji. It won't work; I won't just let you go on that insane quest. I can't just smile and watch you leaving; I am not that strong..."

"Yes you are." Benji replied kissing Nabiki. "You are the strongest woman here." Cologne saves a comment over being stronger even being much older that Nabiki, even Nodoka stays in silence, her relation with the Himura couple wasn't good specially after how she reacted to Ranma's curse and what she have done.

"I am not that strong Benji…" Nabiki whispered with tears on her eyes, holding tightly on his coat. "I can't stand the idea of losing you…I can't just let you continue with this insanity…I can't let you go…"

"Just do your duty as a Japanese wife!" Nodoka snapped angrily. "The wife of a samurai shouldn't try to prevent him to leave to battle even knowing that he will die on it!" To the surprise of everyone in the room Benji and Nabiki act as one backhanding Nodoka. "I am not a samurai and I am not going to die." Benji said in an icy tone. "And you should know by now that I don't tolerate your concepts about honor and marriage."

"I can't imagine my life with out Benji." Nabiki said to Nodoka in a serious tone while the older woman nurses her bruised cheek. "I am not like you that hide behind excuses and outdated traditions to leave the man that I am married to leave to a battle that he might die on it. I love him and I will do everything that I can to not lose him. I won't follow any advices of a woman that demands that her son commits suicide because his stupid father got him cursed, if you truly loved your son you would have accepted his curse and tried to understand what happened."

"Nabiki I think that you two were too harsh." Kasumi said in a serious tone. "I think that I know what auntie tried to say but failed to do it, she was trying to say is that the wife of a samurai must see him off with a smile knowing that he might not return from the battle, so he could carry on his heart a last image of his wife smiling at him and knowing that if returns to his wife she will be waiting with a happier smile because of his safe return. Benji isn't a samurai and you aren't the wife of a samurai. Benji is a warrior, a soldier and you Nabiki are the wife of that soldier. You should see him off with a smile and welcome him with another smile."

"You don't understand anything Kasumi." Nabiki said holding tightly on Benji's hand. "I don't want to see him off. I don't want him to be a soldier nor do I want to the wife of a soldier. I want to be able to smile at him whenever I see him just because we are together, not because he is leaving to battle or returning from it."

Benji hugs Nabiki from behind wrapping her shoulders with his arms. "I know that." He whispers to Nabiki. "I won't die, I have really good reasons to stay alive, so I won't die." Nabiki holds on his right arm, blushing with the hug and his voice whispering on her ear. "Rosa's third birthday is coming and you know that I wouldn't miss it." He continued. "I know." Nabiki whispers back.

"But I don't want to let you do this Benji…" Nabiki whispered with tears pooling on her eyes. "I don't want to do it more than you don't want let me do it." Benji said in a serious tone. "But someone got to do it." Nabiki turns on the hug and kisses Benji passionately.

After many minutes she breaks the kiss. "You are a big idiot." Nabiki whispered tightening the hug. "I know." Benji replied with a small smile. "I really mean that." Nabiki continued with a tearful smile. "You are so stupid! Pure foolishness! The dumbest man on the face of both Earths' history!"

"You are very right." Benji said kissing Nabiki again. "I am the biggest idiot that the world ever produce." "No, Genma is the biggest idiot that the world ever produce." Nabiki said smiling at him. "Come back to me in alive and in one piece or you won't get anything until Rosa is twenty one."

"That is what I call incentive." Benji replied smiling to Nabiki. "But we both know that you won't keep that for more than one month." He added kissing her again. "You would end breaking that vow." "You must be right." Nabiki purred against his lips. "But you really want to see for how long I can keep a sex strike?" "We both know that I don't want to see that." Benji whispered lightly licking Nabiki's lips. They kiss again to the displeasure of the three watching women, inwardly Nodoka was very jealous of the couple after all she wasn't receiving any kind of affection like that for over ten years.

"I am leaving now." Benji said after breaking the kiss. "Come back safely." Nabiki replied with a smile. They break the hug and Benji walks to the motorcycle. "It works just like a normal one, you shouldn't have problems operating it." Cologne said in a serious tone. "Well here we go." Benji said starting the engine after putting on the helmet.

The wheels of the motorcycle ignite and the engine roars to life. "I feel like the Ghost Rider now." He commented accelerating just to hear the engine, Nabiki smiles to him and Benji waves a final goodbye before driving off, to the surprise of the couple the bike does start to fly leaving a short trail of fire on the air behind it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nabiki leaves the room where Benji is staying and walks out to the restroom, she was feeling the weight of the memories that came flooding after Kasumi broke her carefully build walls, she was unable to sleep because worry, guilt, fear, loneliness and sadness. She knows that she could have changed things in a different way and that all that she feels is her fault and her fault only, Kasumi just shredded her protections.

Nabiki washes her face with some cold water. "I guess that I was right in the beginning…" Nabiki whispered looking at her wet face in the mirror reflection. "I never did anything to deserve all that happiness…"

End of the chapter thirty:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.


	31. Bad BenjiPact with death

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I don't own FATE/Stay night and the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

"_Text"_ Alteration in the voice, not in the tone but the voice itself.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two

Chapter thirty one: Bad Benji/Pact with death

Much later on that day Nabiki is sited on the chair in Benji's room, she looks at him with wistful and sorrowful eyes, hearing a nurse telling her that the visiting hours are over Nabiki makes herself to leave the room after giving Benji a good bye kiss.

On the streets Nabiki notices a not unfamiliar group; she bites her lower lip and discretely avoids the staff of the Excellence's, Nabiki watches the girls chatting cheerfully and sighs sinking deeper in her depression. It hurted her to avoid the loyal friends of her past life, they did so much for her that she couldn't even thank them enough for it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright party!" Shinju, Arisa and Motoko shout cheerfully popping party cones on the air. Izumi, Nabiki and Benji aren't as loud as the others but are equally happy. "You two keep impressing me your actions, in such short time you two found and fully decorated an apartment." Motoko said to the couple. "In one moment you are on the streets rampaging with a cool gun and in the other you two are in a nice apartment."

"I would appreciate if you don't speak to anyone about that." Benji said in a serious tone. "Or even mention it." "No worry about it." Motoko replied. "Your secret is safe with us." "Not much reassuring." Nabiki commented in a teasingly tone.

"Just relax and don't worry about it." Shinju said in a casual tone. "Our boss would soil her pants before even trying to tell to anyone about it." "Of course we aren't sure of what would be staining her undies." Arisa added in a teasingly tone. Motoko charges at her subordinate while everyone else chuckles at the scene.

The party moves smoothly and to the surprise of Benji and Nabiki Kasumi rang the doorbell; she is wearing a simple dress and is holding a basket with both hands. Nabiki smiles at her sister and invites her in. Benji watches with a smile the surprised on the others at the appearance of Kasumi and the introduction from Nabiki.

A couple of days later in a visit on the Furinkan high school Benji is cornered by a large crowd of girls showering him with questions making him unable to understand or even answer one of them. Benji looks at the windows and finds Nabiki by one of the windows of her classroom with a large grin on her lips showing to him the back of her left hand and the now ever present ring on her ring finger.

Benji easily does the math and figures that one curious girl asked about the ring and Nabiki sold the information of their engagement. Opening his path on the sea of girls Benji walks to the school to have lunch with his fiancée, at least that was his plan but Akane for sure isn't willing to allow the plan to move on and stands on the door of the building holding her mallet menacingly.

Benji sighs tiredly and looks around searching Ranma. "One warning only Akane." Benji said not seeing the occasional red head around. "I will ask nicely only once and if you don't move out of the way as a polite young lady I will be forced to resort to forceful measures."

"I won't allow you to enter and soil my sister any further." Akane spat with her voice dripping with poison. Benji ignores her words before saying. "Mind in stepping out of the way so I can have lunch with my fiancée?" "I won't leave this spot or allow you to enter." Akane said harshly.

"I warned you." Benji replied passing the wrapped up bento to his left hand. "Have painful dreams Akane." With those words Benji draws his 92 Beretta and fires at Akane. Surprised yells and cries echo on the schools as Akane falls on her knees holding her stomach.

She growls at him trying to raise her mallet. "Just fall." Benji said shooting her once more, now making Akane fall on her back unconscious. Benji sees Ranma running to their direction. "It is okay Ranma she is alive and well." Benji said to the younger brunette. "She just tasted my stun rounds, in a couple of hours she will wake in pain."

"It was necessary?" Ranma asks seeing two burn holes on Akane's clothes. "Yes it was." Benji answered in a serious tone. "She was with her mallet and ready to hit me with it." "Necessary enough for me to accept it." Ranma replied picking her up. "Pass by Nabiki's class and I give you some cake for your troubles." Benji said with a smile. "I will." Ranma replied with a smile.

Benji holsters the pistol and walks to the classroom. "What was that?" Nabiki asks to Benji in a worried tone. "Nothing serious." Benji answered with a casual smile. "Just this." He added shooting Kuno until he passes out. "Rubber bullets?" Nabiki asked confused, but offering her chair to him, a clear signal that she will sit on her lap.

"Even better." Benji answered sitting on the offered chair. "Special rounds made of an alloy and technique that when fired the bullet generates a large amount of electricity and shatters harmlessly when hitting the target." "Sounds complex." Nabiki commented sitting on his lap. "How much?"

"Not really expensive." Benji answered placing the box on her desk. "Five dollars one box with fifty." "Doesn't sound all that expensive." Nabiki commented casually opening their lunch. "But I think that you will expend a fortune with those." "I think that too." Benji said in a serious tone. "But I can't just shoot them dead. Well I can do it with shots in the head and heart, those are instant kills."

After some minutes explaining things to the police afterwards the electric bullets incident was quickly forgotten by everyone, Nabiki sighs wondering what would need to happen to any authorities worry about the situation, while she was happy that Benji didn't suffered any kind of penalty for carrying the pistol which he lied that was an altered model gun.

At the end of the day Nabiki grabs Ranma that was still suffering from whatever Shampoo did to him, with a quick explanation to Benji they extract Ranma from the harm and relocate him to a safer location of a hotel.

Ranma uncomfortably sits in a chair while Nabiki carelessly tosses herself on the soft mattress; Benji locks the door of the room and sits next to Nabiki that is stretching tiredly. "I am sorry for imposing." Ranma said to the couple. "Don't worry about it." Benji replied. "As long we don't get tangled in a dangerous mess we don't mind helping out."

"Since Benji shot Shampoo on her cat form before she could follow us you should be safe here until whatever she gave you leave your system." Nabiki added rolling over her stomach and resting her head on her hands. "But I really can't believe that you were insane enough to get engaged." Ranma said in a casual tone, not really thinking on his words. "Just look at me, I got engaged and just troubles fell in my lap."

"Because I know your tendency of not thinking I won't shoot you for your words." Benji said to Ranma. "I proposed Nabiki and got engaged because I love her and one day in the future we will get married. Being engaged isn't a source of trouble." "At least not to normal people." Nabiki said in a casual tone, hugging Benji's waist.

Ranma nods embarrassed and ashamed for his words. "So what we do now?" He asks trying to change the subject. "Watch TV." Benji answered picking up the remote. "In normal circumstances would be something else." Nabiki purred sultrily, rubbing her cheek on Benji's outer thigh. "Read 'when alone'." Benji said caressing Nabiki's hair with gentle strokes. Ranma blushes crimson and looks away from the couple, Nabiki chuckles amused at his reaction.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Deliver." Benji calls entering in the Nerima neighborhood community center. "Forty six strawberry shortcakes and two chocolate cakes, an Akamatsu Kazushi-san ordered for the meeting tea break." "Over here." A man's voice replied from a closed door. "Please come in."

Benji does so wondering why he had to enter on the room instead of someone coming pick the cakes and pay for them, he wouldn't discuss as long they paid for everything. "Excuse me." Benji said opening the sliding door of the room. "Here are the requested cakes, the total is…"

Benji stops when seeing Soun tied in a corner with the members of the council. "Shit…" Benji cursed seeing a large group of Yakuzas ready to battle with swords, knifes and even some with spears. "I think that trying to solve this pacifically won't do any good right?" he asked trying to leave the room just to find the door closed and now locked thanks to the automatic mechanism of the door.

"Kill him!" One of the yakuzas that seems to be the leader shouts making all the others charge at Benji. Benji tosses the boxes down and from his jacket's sleeves a Beretta appears ready to be fired. Benji doesn't waste any time just shooting at the closer attackers and moving out of the way from the others.

In less than five minutes is all over, Benji is now sited with his back pressed against a wall breathing hard and pressing on his left side with his right hand, over his lap is one of his pistols while in the left hand is the other, scattered around the room are the yakuzas all unconscious and many empty cartridges, magazines and blade weapons.

Benji ejects the magazine of his pistol and empties the stun round from the chamber; he pulls another magazine from his inner jacket pocket and loads it. "You are better have a damn good explanation for this." Benji said aiming the freshly loaded gun to Soun and firing once, cutting the ropes with the bullet.

"They invaded here suddenly." Soun said rubbing his sore limbs. "We didn't had a chance of fighting back." "Soun that was lame." Benji said turning on the laser aim and pointing at Soun's crotch. "If I was able to beat them with my guns you for sure would be able to at the very least scare them off. Now what is the real reason?"

Soun sweats nervously seeing the red dot on his pants. "They said that would forgive the debts of anyone here with debts if we didn't resist." He said swallowing hard. "Many of us have family or friends indebted with them." Benji grits his teeth and changes the magazine again, Soun sigh relieved but doesn't last long with Benji firing at his crotch with two stun rounds making him scream as a soprano before fainting in the worse pain that he ever felt on his life.

Benji drops the pistol and pulls a phone from his pocket, he quickly speed dials. "Hey Motoko?" Benji said on the phone. "Yeah it is me; I hate to say this but the deliver wasn't really well. You see I am kind of tangled up and won't return today. Yeah I made them suffer, bye."

Benji ends the call and makes another one. "Sachiko? Yeah it is me. I kind of need an assistance." He says in a serious tone. "Mind in sending a medical unit to my location, and some uniforms too after you pick me up. Okay I wait as long it doesn't take long."

Benji sighs leaning his head on the wall and closing the phone. "I am starting to hate Wednesdays…it always Wednesdays? I used to enjoy Wednesdays…"

Benji opens the phone again and speed dials another number. "I am really thankful that is on the voice mail." Benji said hearing the message. "Nabiki, it is me. I won't be able to pick you up today, call me when you hear this." After saying that Benji closes the telephone again.

One hour later Nabiki enters on Benji's room in a small private clinic and Benji can easily see that she is mad. "The other guys started." Benji said in his defense. "And your father helped setting it up." "I am not mad at you." Nabiki said in a gentle tone. "I already heard about daddy and that is why I am mad. How are you?"

"Nothing really serious, it seems that my ribs are doing their job well because once again they parried a blow giving me just a flesh wound." Benji answered. "We still have that medicine from Cologne right?" Nabiki nods confirming knowing which one was. "How you ended here?" Nabiki asked worried, she hasn't heard anything about an ambulance rescuing someone.

"That would be because of me." A short haired brunette said walking inside the room. "Have been a while queen." Nabiki looks at the newcomer with surprise. "I know you?" Nabiki asks in a serious tone. "It isn't much of a surprise that you don't recognize me like this." She said with a smile. "Add a pair of thick and ugly glasses, waist long hair in two thick braids and the Furinkan uniform."

"Shinobu?!" Nabiki exclaimed confused. "But that isn't possible you died in a car crash!" "Actually my fake persona died in a car crash, my real name is Sachiko." She said with a grin. "It was quite hard to make a persona so good that even your network couldn't tell that was fake."

"But why that?" Nabiki asked even more confused. "You see queen I am the only daughter of a very wealthy family." Sachiko said in a serious tone. "All that I wanted was a normal life with out worries and the limitations of my status that is why I created Matsuhara Shinobu. However while I was living like Shinobu I found that the normal life was really dangerous."

"Well it wasn't normal life because it was in Furinkan, if you leave there you would see that is very different." Nabiki commented. "True." Shinobu replied. "But weren't Ranma and the others that made me decided to die. I was being stalked, I am sure that you remember that I asked for you to lend me your knightmare for a while."

"I do remember that." Nabiki said in a serious tone. "Benji told me later that you were nearly attacked, that was a couple of days before your death." Sachiko smiled at Nabiki's words. "Actually queen I was attacked, your knightmare defended me from the stalker. He had discovered my identity while he stalked me; he tapped my phones and watched my house. Your knightmare defended me when I was home, he had returned because he forgot his CD player in my living room while I asked for his help to move the telephone and the table with it after we located a bug there. If wasn't for that the stalker would have done what he pleased with me."

"What happened next?" Nabiki asked now curious. "He entered when he heard the sound of the fight." Sachiko answered. "The knight shoved the stalker's head on my television during the fight knocking him out. After he calmed me he was going to call the police, I was still very shaken and saw the stalker twitching, in blind rage I jumped on him and slammed his face on the broken glass killing him, his throat was cut by the shattered glass."

"And you haven't told me anything about it?" Nabiki said looking at Benji. "It would be unfair to do so, privacy between bodyguard and client." Benji replied with a smile. "Back then you would blackmailed her and I wouldn't let you do that to someone that was nearly raped and was passing by the trauma of killing." Nabiki smiles back showing her approval.

"He calmed me again and I called the police and made up the excuse of self-defense, thanks to the mess of my house and how the stalker was fallen on the television it was plausible." Sachiko continued. "After that was cleared I saw that I needed to erase Shinobu, I had an insurance policy over Shinobu and I saw that a car accident would be the best way to erase her with out much worries and collect the insurance. With the aid of some large pieces of boneless pig, Shinobu's car and a nice plan it worked."

"Why commit fraud being wealthy?" Nabiki asks confused. "Because I needed the money, it wouldn't be related to my family accounts or my family, and then I would be able to start my business using everything that I learned from you." Sachiko answered with a smile. "That money was the start that I needed to begin my company."

"Company?" Nabiki said even more confused. "I thought that you dealt with arms." "I do." Sachiko replied. "But that is under the mantle of my company, my main factory well my workshop develops arms as your knight's Kurohyou, that one is my pride and joy even thought the design isn't fully mine."

"You build your own weapons?" Nabiki asks in disbelieve. "With the right material and knowledge is quite easy." Sachiko answered with a smile. "But I hate to say that I do that mostly for leisure, maybe one day my company will be big and my designs will be desired by governments. On the mean time I perfect my skills with him."

"I understand the arms thing now but why rescue him?" Nabiki asked wondering the true reasons. "First I own my life to your knightmare and to you for allowing him to escort me, second because he kept as a secret about me killing the stalker, third I need to protect my best client and tester." Sachiko answered with a smile. "Well he is my only client at the moment."

"Okay forget that I asked." Nabiki said with a headache. "Thanks for picking him up." "My pleasure." Sachiko replied. "And you mister later we will have a conversation about keeping that from me." Nabiki said turning to Benji. "As soon the wound is healed we will be having that conversation." Benji nods knowing that he won't be able to avoid that.

One week passed well other than Nabiki making Soun's life a living hell for setting up her fiancée into a death trap. Benji doesn't stop Nabiki from extracting her revenge; he already took his when shooting Soun on the balls. Kasumi serves tea for everyone, Benji keeps an eye on Akane and Happosai that managed to escape from the amazons, and at least he is too focused on Ranma and Akane to try groping Nabiki.

The phone rings and Nabiki stops bashing Soun with her solid aluminium baseball bat, another product from Sachiko's enterprises. "Daddy it is for you." Kasumi said in a gentle tone. "It is from a village wishing a monster extermination."

"We are out." Benji said standing up and moving to Nabiki. "I don't know what will happen but we won't be here to find out." Nabiki nods agreeing and places her bat on the sheath. "Wait there…" Soun said to the couple. "We will need your cunningness to beat this one."

"We aren't martial artists." Benji replied. "It isn't our job." "They are paying." Soun replied with a greedy glean on his eyes; Benji can see a similar one in Genma's even thought he is crippled. "We don't care." Nabiki replied. "Our company is doing very well." "But we aren't!!!" Akane shouted angrily. "Think more about your family for once!!!"

Benji gently holds Nabiki. "I thought about our family for years, you haven't. You go there, we don't care. Go get a job or something." Nabiki said in an ice cold tone. Akane glares at her sister, Benji moves his jacket exposing his pistol ready to shoot Akane if needed, knowing the pain of his bullets Akane backs away gritting her teeth in anger.

The couple leaves the house not wanting to get involved in any monster extermination. "One day I will hit Akane." Nabiki said in a tired and angry tone. "Don't get so worked up." Benji said kissing his fiancée. "One day Akane will get all have she deserves." Nabiki kisses Benji back and relaxes on his arms.

Three days passed with out incidents to the couple, in the fourth when the party that left to deal with the monster returned problems began and dragged everyone. "I don't believe on this." Benji said with his Kurohyou on his arms. "We stay home to not get involved in their mess and they return bringing the problem with them." "I am as angry as you are love." Nabiki said with Benji's Beretta on her hands. "Any ideas of how solve this situation?"

"Other than killing Akane?" Benji asked aiming at the head of the berserking girl, now possessed by an evil entity in a crown that she retrieved from the extermination. "Yes other than killing her." Soun said in an angry tone, but not wanting to enrage an armed Benji, his gun was too big to not be lethal.

"By the beating that she is giving in the wrecking crew I fail in think in another solution." Benji said seeing Ranma crash landing ten meters away from them and they are a little under nine hundred meters away from the main battle. "And that scythe isn't doing any good to anyone." Nabiki added seeing Shampoo brandishing a scythe that Soun scavenged from the dungeon of the demon. "I mean it appears to be powerful but no one is using it well."

"Head shot." Benji said in a casual tone. "It will be quick, painless and effective." "Bad Benji." Nabiki said in a playful tone, lightly smacking his head with her right palm. "No head shots. We need to think in less lethal solutions." "They aren't working." Benji said in a serious tone. "I already fired an entire magazine of stun rounds on her and she isn't slowing down."

"I know dear." Nabiki cooed kissing Benji's head while he keeps looking through his rifle scope. "At least the Kunos are taking a good beating." Benji commented with a smile. "And once again the scythe change hands. I don't think that Kodachi and a scythe should be together."

"I agree with that." Cologne said from her spot on the makeshift bunker, actually one turn over car reinforced with mail boxes and heavy stones. "That scythe is far too powerful to be on her hands." "FUCK!" Benji screams. "Run out now!" Obeying before questioning everyone leaves the cover few instants before a now unconscious Kodachi hits the bunker hard, destroying the entire structure.

Benji shoulders the rifle and grabs the scythe with his right hand and Kodachi's hair with his left hand, dragging her out from the car pulling her to an alley. "She knocked out the Kunos, Ukyo, Shampoo and Mousse!" Nabiki shouted seeing Akane now charging at Ranma once again. "We are out of time and stalling personal!"

'Please listen to me…' A faint feminine voice said. "What?" Benji said looking around for the source of the voice. "We are out of time!" Nabiki repeated seriously. "Are you listening to me?!" Benji nods agreeing knowing that she didn't heard the voice.

'I can aid if you allow me to use your body.' The voice said in a pleading tone. 'Once my warden is defeated that girl won't be possessed anymore.' 'Fine.' Benji thought. 'Do what you have to do.' 'Thank you for your trust to an absolute stranger.' The voice replied in a joyful tone. 'You trust won't be in vain.'

In a burst of energy Benji's hair color changes to blonde, he opens his eyes now green and looks at the possessed girl. _"It has been a while since I was corporeal."_ Benji said with a feminine voice mixed with his own voice. _"Your body isn't the fittest one that is available but you are the only one that finally heard my pleas and trusted on me. I won't allow any harm to come to your loved ones. You have my word, and Hel always keeps her promises, and that is as certain as death."_

With those words said Benji now Hel dashes at Akane's direction brandishing the scythe ready to attack. Closing of the possessed girl Benji strikes with the scythe, Akane barely avoids the attack. Not stopping with one strike Benji continues to attack forcing Akane to stay defensive.

At distance Nabiki watches in horror at Benji fighting Akane, she knows that one strike from Akane and Benji is dead. Yet Benji always seems to be one millimeter away from every strike from the short haired girl.

No strike seems to connect from both parts, Akane leaps backwards away from Benji's range and howls something, suddenly the asphalt explodes and many stone beasts surge ready to attack. Benji swiftly destroys the ones near him with strokes of the scythe.

'This isn't good.' Benji thinks to the deity in the control of his body. 'Cast a spell or something.' 'I don't have the powers to do it in your flesh.' Hel replied focused in destroying the stone beasts. 'I am enhancing your abilities and your body to fight like this, if I tap into my divine magic your body won't resist the stress.'

'Akane is doing something right now we have to get closer and stop her.' Benji said seeing Akane chanting something. 'That crossbow of yours could stop her.' Hel said in a serious tone. "But I don't know how to use it.' 'You can keep enhancing my body if you give back the control to me?' Benji asked seriously. 'It is possible but then I wouldn't be able to fight, you said that you don't have much skill.' Hel answered.

'I make up with despair and luck.' Benji replied. 'Keep me enhanced and powered; if I am able to react as fast as you are we can make it.' 'Then we shall try in your way.' Hel replied giving the control back to Benji.

Benji back in the control stabs a closer beast and pulls the Kurohyou from his back; with a swift and precise movement he destroys many beasts with a continuous burst of the machine gun. 'Good.' Hel said approving. 'Thanks.' Benji replied now aiming at Akane, the possessed girl jumps away interrupting her chant.

Benji advances at Akane while placing the scythe in his belt; he holds the rifle with both hands and slams hard the shoulder stock on Akane's chin. A blade ejects between the barrels and Benji stabs hard Akane's chest with it, not done he fires at point blank range with the machine gun. Akane howls in pain while the black talons destroy her insides, Benji pauses the massive burst and changes the mode of firing now firing with the sniper rifle, hitting four shots on Akane's chest. The possessed girl flies away with the impact, Benji draws the scythe and with a flow movement beheads Akane.

The severed head flies high and Benji aims to the head while it makes an arch on the air, with a single shot Benji destroys the head. "It was easier than I expected." Benji commented casually. Benji looks at Akane and sees her with out even a scratch. "How that happened? I am sure that I emptied half magazine on her." He said in disbelieve. 'It isn't over yet.' Hel said. 'Take the tiara before one of the stone beasts take it.'

Benji sees one the few surviving beasts charging to the tiara, Benji fires at the creature while running to the fallen object. "Benji look out!" Ranma shouts a warning; however it comes one second too late. A large stone beast crashes against Benji sending him flying against a wall.

Benji shouts in pain feeling not only the impact but a piercing pain on his right eye where the beast's horn pierced with the impact. 'I am easing the pain!' Hel shouted on his mind. 'Hurry and destroy the beasts!' Benji tries to shake away the remaining pain and the numbness of the strike.

Benji kneels on the sidewalk; a dull pain on his right arm indicates the fracture of the bone and inability to shoot on that moment. Benji forces more and manages to direct the barrels at the main direction of the beasts. Using the scythe Benji moves the rifle and the aim, enduring the pain Benji changes the firing mode once again.

Benji forces his right hand and manages to fire a dispersed spray of bullets on the direction of the beasts; while most of them miss the target a total of four hit their targets destroying the two remaining beasts. 'Good work, now just destroy the tiara with the scythe and it will be over.' Hel said to Benji. Benji releases the rifle with his now useless arm hanging freely besides him; Benji stands up and discovers that the impact broke more than his right arm but also many ribs.

Walking the close distance to the tiara Benji raise the scythe with his left arm and brings it down in a brutal arch destroying the intended target. A black mass of smoke erupts from the broken jewel with the form of a distorted face before vanishing. Benji sighs tired and leans on the scythe. 'So how Akane was unhurt and I am on this pain?' Benji asked to the deity. 'Because the one in the control of her was the demon of the tiara.' Hel answered in an honest tone. 'With us the control was yours and I was just a mean to enhance your abilities, but do not worry the damage will be gone in a little while.'

Nabiki and the others run to Benji, absent minded Benji noticed that mostly everyone is conscious now. "Thank you for freeing me." Hel said now standing in front of Benji, her right eye is closed, a trail of blood is escaping from her shut eyelids and her right arm is pending limp on her side, she is wearing a tight green dress with a light dark emerald green armor over her chest and shoulders. "I took from you what you shouldn't have gained."

Benji looks at her now with both eyes understanding her words. "Do not worry about the wounds." Hel said with a smile, looking at him with her only green eye. "I am a goddess and soon they will heal." Benji nods understanding. "Thank you for helping." Benji said to the deity. "You shouldn't thank since I was part of the reason of this incident." Hel replied. "I am indebted with you, name your reward because you deserved."

Benji thinks for few instants, Hel smiles with an amused glean on her eye. "Rest assured that they will be granted." Hel said in a mischievous tone. "A token of my word will appear in the proper time. Enjoy your blessings knightmare." With those words Hel vanishes on the thin air.

Nabiki tackles Benji hard taking him down, she doesn't know if she kisses or hits him for his actions. Nabiki settles in hitting Benji and then kissing. After she breaks the kiss Benji braces himself for the barrage of scolding that will follow. "You idiot!" Nabiki shouts angrily. "You nearly got yourself killed!" "Nearly and almost doesn't count." Benji said in a light tone. "Don't you dare to give me responses!" Nabiki barked hitting Benji's chest with her fist. "You are going to listen to me until I am tired!"

"In here or in home?" Benji asked pointing to a crowd that was starting to gather around them. "In home!" Nabiki replied standing up. "You are so not going to get any for months!" Benji sighs inwardly at his fiancée's words knowing that he did worried her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of the chapter thirty one:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.

Author notes:

Party cones: I don't know the real name of those things, it those cones that appear in nearly every anime when a party happens, the user pulls a string in the back of the cone and it pops in a small explosion of confetti and other papers.


	32. Atirador de elite

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I don't own FATE/Stay night and the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

"_Text"_ Alteration in the voice, not in the tone but the voice itself.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two

Chapter thirty two: Atirador de elite

"Down!" Benji shouts while tackling down Miki and Sora, Elenore dives under a bench while a massive arrow hits a tree behind Benji and Sora. In a hurry Benji takes out his coat and tosses over the tangled mass of mages before leaping away from them a handful of meters with the Kurohyou on his hands.

Benji is now kneeled in the middle of the park where he faced Cú, the Vassala is nailed on the ground in a ninety degrees angle and the muzzle of the Kurohyou is rested on the hilt and guard, Benji changes a switch on the rifle. "Sniper mode." Benji hissed while pulling a powerful but very small scope from his vest and placing it on the rifle using his left hand.

Benji shoots and in a far distance from him a mass of sparks surges in the air, the sound of something cutting the air reaches the ears of everyone in the nearby area and a large arrow crashes on the ground five meters away from Benji.

With out bothering to look at the arrow using his right hand Benji pulls a well hidden mobile bolt over the trigger mechanism, a empty cartridge flies in the air still smoking and falls in the ground with a metallic sound while Benji chambers another round and locks closed the bolt.

Elenore runs to Miki and Sora knowing that the best protection is under Benji's coat. Benji remains in his location while aiming at the distant archer. Through his scope Benji can see distance the green clad sniper, he is wielding a very sturdy and long bow in what seems to be an enhanced English longbow, he is pulling from a quiver another of his black armor piercing arrows.

"Odd hat." Benji commented seeing the triangular shaped green hat with a long feather on it. Benji takes a calming breath and lowers his heart rate, at the extreme distance between himself and his green target Benji needs to remove every single vibration, movement, and other factors that could make the shot miss, even a millimeter in the wrong direction means a miss. He can see the sniper doing the same thing while placing his arrow on the bow and pulling the string.

Not so far from there the wounded lady knight and her master observe the event unable to fight on their current state, besides them is the white haired woman that rescued them from their previous meeting with Benji. "That gun is different." The blonde knight said looking at Benji's Kurohyou. "The barrel seems to be covered by the plating that covers most of the gun." The man replied. "Most likely recoil compensators and flash suppressor. It will be an interesting match, an old fashioned sniper using a bow and a modern sniper using a rifle."

Suddenly both Benji and the archer fire, instead of the usual sound of the rifle this time the shoot is in total silence and the flash of the gun cutted the air around the muzzle in an eight tipped star made of eight fire blades.

The energy loaded bullet and the arrow passes by each other in the air with few inches of distance between them. Benji's bullet hits the feather of the hat of the archer before hitting an antenna behind him on his nest on the top of a building away from there. The arrow hits the holster of one of the pistols that Benji took from Miki's house, the impact explodes the ammo on the pistol that harmlessly is blocked by Benji's armor, and the arrow buries itself deep on the ground behind Benji.

"The air distortion caused by his supersonic bullet threw off the arrow a few centimeters from the target." The man said in an amused tone. "His bullet's course was altered by the wind on the top of that building, missing the target by a handful of inches." "Handful?" the knight asked confused. "He barely missed the archer's head."

"That sniper is a professional." The man explained. "In a long distance shot like that one you aim in a place where you have more changes to hit. So he aimed to the center mass, translating he aimed on the chest and heart, but the wind made him nearly hit the head."

The knight nods understanding, while the aiming was really good the bullet have a much smaller mass than the arrow. "That is a precise sniper." Benji whispered feeling the hanging straps of leather that once was his holster hanging on his left side. "He must be really, really good to be this accurate with a long bow with over one kilometer of distance between us."

"Benji get out of there!" Miki shouted to the eirei. "I don't obey you." Benji replied ejecting the empty cartridge and chambering a new one, with his left hand Benji adjusts the scope to compensate the wind and distance.

"He is good." The white haired woman commented. "He used that first shot to calibrate the weapon and used that opportunity to adjust his aim, this time if he takes the shot in the right moment he will take the archer down, if not the archer will kill him, either way one less eirei to fight." The master and servant nods agreeing and wait for the outcome of the showdown.

Few snapping sounds reaches the ears of the trio hidden on Benji's coat and they see Benji cracking his neck, moving his head to the sides, he cracks his knuckles too relaxing more and easing the tension to make the shot even more accurate. Once again Benji rests his cheek on the rifle and looks through the scope, exhaling lightly while aiming once again at the archer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the Valkyries lounge

"Get cover Benji…" Alexis pleaded to her Einheri. "Get yourself some cover…" "He won't do that Alexis." Cú's Valkyrie said to the blonde Valkyrie. "Even if he did it he wouldn't find any, his cloak is already full." "Let him fight the worse thing that it will happen is that he will get back here." Another one commented casually. Alexis stays in silence, those words did little to ease her mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once again Benji fires and few fractions of second later the archer does the same. To everyone watching the duel it is the apex of the tension of the battle. Benji grins looking at the scope the archer's head exploding in a mass of shattered bone and a thin mist of blood, and this time Benji got his secondary target. The antenna falls and a loud scream cuts the air of the night, the archer's master is disabled.

Few instants after the antenna fell the arrow hits Benji's left shoulder hard, tossing the sniper away from his position. The sheer impact of the heavy arrow makes Benji roll on the ground just stopping meters away from his sword and rifle.

In pain Benji clutches his left shoulder where a large chunk of flesh and bone were missing, and blood seeps from his gloved fingers. The three girls run to Benji worried when seeing him being hit, Elenore grabs all his weapons and the cloak before moving to him. Around Benji a large pool of blood is forming coming from his wound.

"Open the cloak!" Benji shouts to the maid, sensing the urgency on his voice Elenore does what she said and covers them all with it. "Crystal cloak! Reflect crystal shield!" Benji shouts grabbing the inside of the coat. A large barrage of purple beams impacts on the just formed barrier of semitransparent reddish black crystals, mercilessly shattering it on the edges.

Inside the cover of the cloak and the barrier of crystals Sora shrieks scared, Benji wraps the cloak around the trio content in being much bigger than they are; even tightly it fit the three in there. "Crystal cloak." Benji said tying the sleeves together, wrapping the trio inside firmly. "Light break."

Benji smiles satisfied seeing that the trio is now invisible, in a pause of the barrage Benji tosses them away from the shelter, he can't see where they landed but hopes that is on a safe distance. Grabbing his sword and rifle Benji readies himself for the next movement.

The entire wall explodes in a mass of shards revealing a large form of a man. Benji barely dodges the attack of a sharpened club, but the pressure of the moving air tosses him away. Benji lands roughly but ready, he levels the rifle at the large figure still covered by the dust of the shattered wall and fires a barrage of bullets on it.

All the bullets bounce away with sparks, harmlessly moving away as a spray of water on a window. Benji runs away changing his position before firing again now using the semiautomatic mode of the sniper rifle, the effect is the same as the bullets are unable to pierce the enemy defenses.

Another barrage of purple beams makes Benji look at the sky while desperately trying to avoid the strikes, at the sky is the same caster that he first met, behind her is a complex magic circle made of pure light and from it all the beams are being fired. Benji levels the rifle at the caster and fires with the machine gun.

The bullets are deflected by a powerful magical shield, before Benji can use the magic piercing ability he is forced to run away as the huge man attacks him again. A chain wraps itself on Benji's ankle and with a sudden pull tosses Benji against the ground. Dazed Benji sees the owner of the chain, the purple haired rider that caster controls.

"This isn't my night…" Benji muttered seeing three eireis ganging against him.

A roar cuts the night and Benji stares surprised at the sudden addition to his side of the field. Elenore on her war form wielding a large battle axe advances at the huge club armed man.

Benji uses that moment of surprise and fires a barrage of bullets at the legs of the rider, this time he is successful on wounding his target. Dashing at the wounded prey Benji drops the rifle that now hangs on a sling and raises his sword ready to kill the rider. The strike is mostly blocked by a magic barrier, however it acted mostly as a shield being cutted and didn't blocked some of the damage, seven centimeters from the tip of the sword sliced ten centimeters from the rider's shoulders before being stopped by the barrier.

Blood jets in the air as it escapes from the slender body of the purple haired woman; Benji ignores the blood spraying on him and pulls back his sword ready to strike again. With an order the rider vanishes and the caster follows.

Benji turns to the were-maid and sees her struggling to parry the strikes of the bigger man. 'Damn I so wanted to be wrong about that.' Benji thinks charging at the duo. Benji grabs the blade of his sword tightly and pulls the edge cutting his flesh and soaking the sword on his blood.

"I shall give you evil…" Benji chanted pulling back the sword. "Have my blood and poison…bring gruesome death to the ones that you touch…Acid blast!" Elenore runs out of the path and sees Benji slashing down viciously cutting off the berserker's left arm and spraying the now acid blood on his face and chest.

Benji can't even savor the achievement being hit square in the chest by the massive club. Benji is tossed away as a rag doll and hits the ground hard rolling and sliding away. Benji coughs blood with his chest now open by the severe impact, few white streaks can be seem in the redness of the ripped flesh and blood, showing where are his broken ribs.

Benji tries to expel the blood filling his left lung that was nearly destructed by the strike, his left arm that were giving trouble to move because the wound is now limp on his side with all the muscles and bones joining the arm and shoulder by the chest severed.

Benji forces himself up supporting himself on the now damaged sword; the acid attack combined with the luckily blocked strike broke the edge in the half vertically. Elenore changes to her human form and runs to his side, seeing thick streaks of blood falling from his open chest to the ground.

Benji drools blood while trying to stand on his unsteady legs, his blood runs on his clothes, limbs and sword pooling around him as more and more of that vital fluid escapes from his body.

"Saber kill him now!" the knight's master ordered to her unwilling servant making it an absolute order. The invisible sword of the lady knight pierces Benji's back and ripping out from his chest. Benji coughs more blood and grabs at the now visible thanks to his blood.

"God knows that I am not an angel…" Benji whispered with blood flowing from his mouth "So I will take you with me…" With a sudden burst of energy Benji spins on his heels making the surprised and wounded saber release her sword. Benji raises his right arm and a shot echo in the air and a bullet breaks the edge in the half, while the attempt to prevent the attack only made things easier to Benji.

Benji drives the broken edge deep on the blonde lady knight's breast breaking the armor and part of the remaining edge on her breastplate. Benji twists the hilt breaking the edge inside her body. Benji drives his hand upwards cutting her face with the sharp pommel. "Saber go away!" the master ordered before Benji could attack again, once again an absolute order and unable to retrieve her noble phantasm the saber vanishes. Elenore grabs Benji and runs away from the park while the berserker is still recovering from the acid bath.

Ignoring her own nakedness and how Benji's blood is staining her white skin Elenore runs as fast as she can, moving to the already decided meeting point knowing that if Benji dies Miki and Sora will be unprotected. She can now see the sword from the saber still buried on his back, she wonders where Benji still hid strength to hold to strongly on the remaining hilt of his now destroyed Vassala, and hopes that means that he is still strong enough to survive.

Miki and Sora gasp in horror seeing his state, Sora goes a little further throwing up on the sidewalk. "This isn't good." Miki said quickly recovering. "We need to heal him and do it fast, even being spirits eireis on their physical form are just humans and he lost too much blood, if we don't repose it soon he will die."

"I know that but we can't just appear in a hospital." Elenore replied in a serious tone. "First we can't explain the wounds, much less that sword on his back." "I know." Miki said biting her lower lip. "Maybe we can ask for the help of my master. But I am not sure that she will aid us, especially with us being tangled in the Holy Grail war. But we have to try if she aids us he might be healed in a couple of days, if not he will die."

Elenore nods agreeing, Miki wraps Benji's coat around Elenore's nude form. "It will be less conspicuous in that way." Miki said with a tired smile, Elenore nods agreeing and they run away, well Sora is dragged by Miki.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Irisviel von Einzbern arrives on the Einzbern's mansion feeling tired, the past days were tiresome because the unclassified servant that kept appearing with new noble phantasms whenever he fights. She witnessed that same servant kill an archer and not only an archer but a legendary one once know as Robin Hood, information extracted from the wounded master that the servant captured by tossing an antenna on her.

Afterwards he wounded a berserker and rider nearly killing them both and had a not so successful skirmish with caster and culminating everything he gravely wounded saber again this time nearly finishing her off and he stole her Excalibur. Her usual partner also nearly met death by that servant's hands and was also badly wounded thanks to his noble phantasm rifle.

Irisviel curses softly when hearing desperate knocks on her door, dismissing the servants she answer it herself; after all she is by the door anyway. To her absolute shock she sees Miki one of her most promising disciples with blood stains on her clothes and face hurriedly telling her that she needs help, but what shocked stiff the white haired woman is the unconscious man with blood dripping from his open chest and a sword buried on his back also dripping blood. It was the source of her current stress, the unclassified servant that stole the Excalibur.

Unable to decide what course to take because the surprise combined with her tiredness Irisviel helps her disciple. Now with this new factor on the equation was harder to keep the plan traced with her partner Kiritsugu; Miki is a cherished disciple and she can't allow to Kiritsugu kill her to destroy her servant, she is also unable to just kill the nearly dead servant and leaving her disciple unprotected.

For the moment Irisviel will help and heal the servant, when she learns why Miki is fighting and how protect her then she will get rid of the servant, but in the moment the presence of the master, servant, maid and what seems to be a unconscious girl will be kept as secret from her partners.

Irisviel actually doubts that she will succeed in healing the servant; the wounds are so severe that she is surprised that he lasted that long, maybe she would be spared of having to kill her disciple servant.

End of the chapter thirty two:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.

Author notes:

Atirador de elite: From Portuguese literally means sniper, sharpshooter, and elite gunman; and other synonyms.

Kurohyou sniper mode: More details in the story, as it showed it is a muzzle break, flash suppressor, and silencer and recoil compensator. For more information on this particular mode as well the sight wait for future chapters.

Crystal cloak's new powers: As I said in earlier chapters more abilities of the cloak would be revealed on the story.

Reflect crystal shield: An advanced mode of the reflect shield it creates a barrier of solid magic and physical resistant crystal by altering components from the environment. It isn't as strong as the reflect shield in long term, the reflect shield uses a large amount of energy for brief moments, the reflect crystal shield uses the same amount of energy to summon during its entire 'life' as barrier and with each attack the defense falls a little as the crystals shatters. The wall created acts another layer of protection to the user allowing more time to use other abilities as the light break or create a plan of attack.

Light break: The cloak becomes invisible by bending the light and making it pass by its threads turning the user totally invisible to any kind of visual detection. Any kind of light can be broken and bended to turn the user invisible rendering any kind of attack with light related energy or projectile useless. It is a low consume ability that steadily drains a small amount of energy to sustain the invisibility, in normal conditions the drain is so small that the normal production of energy makes the effect continuous and even eternal.

Vassala's acid blast: With the use of blood and energy it converts the blood into a powerful acid, it damages the edge and at the same time can poison the target. More details about how and where Benji learned the attack will be revealed in the story.


	33. Arming the queen

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I don't own FATE/Stay night and the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

"_Text"_ Alteration in the voice, not in the tone but the voice itself.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two

Chapter thirty three: Arming the queen

"Why we are here?" Nabiki asked to Benji while he drives to a manor outside the city. "Field testing." Benji answered carefully maneuvering on the large and very well tend garden of the manor. "This is the main office of Sachiko's company and factory. And since it is a private state and very far from any kind of authority we can field test weapons here."

"I can understand that." Nabiki replied seriously. "But why I am here? Not that I mind that you finally show me where you go to get guns." "You said that wanted a gun too and after Akane were possessed I thought that would be better giving you one." Benji said parking the bike on the usual spot, in a shade under an outdoors covered parking area. "So you will check the catalog and test few guns."

Nabiki nods understanding, inwardly she is content in sharing that part of his life but she is also afraid about the risks of carrying a weapon. In silence Nabiki follows Benji to the door; she is surprised to see it open after the first knock. Sachiko greets them and guides them inside explaining to Nabiki that as usual the employees weren't there and they have the entire day to try anything.

Nabiki express a curiosity about where the Kurohyou where made, Sachiko gladly shows the location. They have to walk outside the main house of the manor and move to an also stylish smaller house that was at least twice bigger than the dojo. Inside the house reveals to be more like a mixture of depot and factory.

Sachiko explains that in the back she works in the forges to create the molds where she crafted each piece of metal parts of the Kurohyou. Nabiki stared in awe seeing that the molds were made of solid steel. "I hammered the molds myself." Sachiko explained pointing to a large piece of machinery that is a robotic arm with a hammer connected with a bracer. "That cybernetic hammer can hit the metal with a total force of fifteen tons. Using the hammer I molded the molds using the designs and clay models of the parts until each mold perfectly fitted the model."

"Why you had all that work?" Nabiki asked shocked. "To make the molds stronger and with strong molds I can forge strong parts." Sachiko answered in a matter of fact tone. "Each customized part is stronger than the original counterparts of the original weapon of the same caliber. The Kurohyou is a strong assault sniper rifle; she was made to fight in long ranges, mid ranges and short ranges. In order to retain the accuracy even if the gun takes large impacts from blocking melee weapons everything must be strong."

Nabiki nods beginning to understand. "After each component is forged we create the barrel from a forged rod of metal." Sachiko continued. "And we don't use steel but a new alloy that my family's companies created; it is as hard as titanium but much lighter. We have contract with aero-spatial companies so they can use that alloy in space shuttles and satellites."

Nabiki chuckles inwardly at the not well hidden prideful tone on Sachiko's voice. "The soft parts of the rifle and by that I mean the polymer parts are made of the hardest polymer in market that is used in military and match grade sniper rifles." Sachiko continued the explanation showing more parts of her workshop. "By far the most complex part of the entire rifle was the trigger compound because it works with the two weapons separately and also has three fire selection choices in each caliber, not to mention the subtle safety, locks, releases and other mechanisms that Benji needs to operate using only his thumb and trigger finger."

"It gives me a headache just in trying to imagine the insides of it." Nabiki commented in a casual tone. "So does with me." Sachiko laughed lightly. "The hardest part was to make the mechanism that isolates the trigger compound from the unused caliber so he can use the machine gun with out firing the sniper rifle by accident. After that were solved another problem presented itself."

"What it was?" Nabiki asked seriously, the Kurohyou is Benji's main weapon when truly fighting and problems could mean death. "Balance." Sachiko answered also seriously. "The Kurohyou doesn't have any needless part exposed, if you look carefully on this blueprint you can see that other than the grip and trigger compounds that has to be separate from the barrels only the sniper's magazine and the three fixed sights are exposed, the machine gun's magazine is parallel to the barrel making it very discreet and giving a very large ammunition storage capacity. One magazine can hold four hundred rounds."

Nabiki nods impressed with the large amount of bullets. "The magazine of the sniper rifle is on the middle of the gravity center so being there, being filled or being empty doesn't change the balance of the entire weapon." Sachiko explained pointing to the magazine on the blueprint. "I am sure that you wondered why not conceal the magazine inside the stock."

Nabiki nods agreeing, Benji stays in silence allowing Sachiko to brag. "Because if the magazine were placed inside the stock would affect the weight of the stock and by that breaking the balance." Sachiko said in a serious tone. "The stock is weighted carefully to balance the weight of the barrels and the rifle from the grip and forward, allowing Benji to be able to fire it with only one hand."

"So the magazine would make the stock weight less and because of that the barrel would lean downwards." Nabiki said understanding. "But as he fires with the machine gun the barrel will move upwards." "Yes, that is true." Sachiko replied seriously. "Sadly there isn't anything that we can do to prevent that, well other than the alterations on the muzzle break that compensate that when firing, but when not used the balance is affected. That is why Benji changes the magazine even having over two hundred rounds in the one in the rifle, to preserve the balance."

"It is so complex." Nabiki commented crossing her arms. "No wonder Benji don't want to clean it." "I prefer like that for a while." Sachiko replied. "I am still developing the entire rifle, you see this Kurohyou is just the prototype zero, I need to observe everything on the rifle, see the stress of the parts, how they get worn when used, if there is any residue inside the mechanism. So by cleaning and analyzing everything I can improve the design. Well the outside is flawless and stylish but the insides need to be studied and improved."

"Any flaws so far?" Nabiki asked seriously. "Nothing." Sachiko answered. "It seems that when we selected the mechanisms and made all the altering on them, added the restrains in the barrels, well I won't get in the details of every part but in the end the internal systems are perfect. All that I have to do is to find a way to make the field stripping less complex."

"That is good to know." Nabiki commented relieved. "By the way I am done with everything on it." Sachiko said now to Benji. "I replaced the edge by a better one and added the aiming systems that we discussed." "Good." Benji replied with a smile. "Fill me in." Nabiki said not content in discovering another detail that she doesn't know about.

"I added an especial laser sight that is also a measuring laser." Sachiko explained. "So he can measure the distance between the end of the muzzle to the target, and with it I also added a small camera it is placed next to the laser and extends deeper inside the weapon between the barrels, it allows Benji to see what is lined to the barrels."

Nabiki is shocked beyond words, with that kind of aiming missing would be nearly impossible. "The last part of the system is a helmet with a visor that we made at his design with alterations that I saw fit, the helmet not only provides protection to his head but is also a computer that is connected directly to the rifle where also has a computer inside." Sachiko continued her explanation. "Both computers where miniaturized to not affect the object where is installed."

Nabiki stares at Sachiko wondering where the girl got the technology to do something like that and how Benji paid for it, he wasn't making the fortune that he must be expending on the development of that technology.

"It was tricky to create a viable visor that would allow you to see normally and also show images clearly but we also succeeded on that too." Sachiko continued. "You will be able to test is later but let's start with the easiest thing and select a good sidearm to the queen."

"I guess that we can do that now and while he tests whatever you have done I can try getting adjusted to my own weapon." Nabiki said in an attempt of calm tone. "You get used after a while." Benji said to Nabiki, gently pulling her closer. "I hope so because all this new technology is confusing me." Nabiki replied in a meek tone.

Sachiko chuckled lightly knowing very well that the world of advanced weaponry and espionage technology can be overwhelming. "Let's move to my display room." Sachiko said pointing to a room in the back of the depot. In there they walk down a set of stairs and enter bellow the ground.

Nabiki observes shocked with the gun racks in the walls with the guns divided into classes from handguns to sniper rifles. Sachiko sits behind a sturdy desk and boots a computer, Benji and Nabiki sit facing the brunette and she hands to Nabiki a laptop. "Feel free to look on my catalog, let me know if you find anything that you like." Sachiko said in a casual tone. "Benji how you spell Beretta?" Nabiki asks to her fiancée. "B-e-r-e-t-t-a." Benji answered with a smile. Nabiki types wanting to use something that she knows that works well.

"Nabiki why you are entering on the shotguns section?" Benji asked seeing his fiancée passing by the handguns section. "You said that you got only a double barrel shotgun so I want to get a better one first." Nabiki answered scanning the shotguns in the catalog. "I like this one." Nabiki said pointing to a Beretta 1201F hunting version. "Well you undeniably have good taste queen." Sachiko said seeing Nabiki's choice in her own laptop. "Automatic shotgun."

"I want the shoulder stock removed and the barrel sawed off." Nabiki said in a serious tone. "I also want a holster customized for it and a shell's belt." Sachiko looks at Benji as if waiting for his approval, Benji nods knowing that Nabiki shouldn't be questioned when seriously worried about their happiness safety.

"What kind of shells you have?" Nabiki asks to the raven haired girl. "Twelve gauge, incendiary, solid slugs, dragon breath, birdshot…" Sachiko replied. "We have any kind of shells that you might request and we can work in new types if needed." "I want two boxes of everything available." Nabiki said after hearing the list. "Now Benji what handgun I should use?" Nabiki asked to her lover, she knew that the shotgun was just a luxury to her defense because she wanted a big gun, but to trust her life to a weapon just something that Benji vowed for.

Benji thinks seriously about what to give to Nabiki, he chosen his Berettas because they are reliable and look cool on his opinion, he also knows that the 9mm Parabellum isn't the most powerful round available, it had a great stopping power on his overpressure rates and the wildcat that Sachiko did to increase the stopping power of the round, she loaded the bullets with an especial mixture of the gunpowder that had an material rich in oxygen allowing the cartridge to be totally filled and by that also increasing the danger of the load; undeniably that the wildcat made the stopping power worth of a overpressure .45ACP.

Benji knows that Nabiki couldn't deal with something with large recoil and considered the FN Five-seveN because the large amount of bullets in the magazine, but the stopping power of the ammo might be insufficient when dealing with martial artists. "I am not really sure of what you could use comfortably." Benji said after thinking. "I am stuck with four calibers." "9mm Parabellum, 10mm Auto, .45 ACP and 5.7x28mm." Sachiko said coming to the same decision as Benji did, Benji nods confirming.

"You use 9mm why you are not as certain for me?" Nabiki asked confused. "Benji uses a wildcat 9mm that I produce." Sachiko answered in a serious tone. "It is more powerful than the standard and that gives more recoil, and we are unsure if you can handle the recoil of more powerful weapons."

"We won't be sure if I don't try." Nabiki said in a serious tone. "Let me try all those calibers and I will tell if I can use them or not." "I think that it is the best letting her select her favorite." Benji said to the gunsmith. "After that selecting will be easier." "You are right." Sachiko replied. "I will separate one pistol on each caliber, take her to the shooting stand and let her try your wildcat."

Benji nods and leads Nabiki to the mentioned stand; the ice queen is surprised in seeing the large underground stand near of the office. She hears carefully while Benji instructs her in how to shoot in a stand, she also enjoys how he holds her close while positioning her body.

After putting on the safety gears Nabiki tries to fire in a paper target. She stumbles backwards with the recoil of Benji's pistol and safely hits his chest with her back and is held by him. "I guess that your pistol is much stronger than before." Nabiki said in an embarrassed tone. "That time it was stun rounds, and they aren't overpressured." Benji explained with a smile. "But you did great; at least you killed the target." Nabiki smiles back content in hitting on the head of the target.

Sachiko arrives with four different pistols in a tray. "After thinking I narrowed the samples to these ones." She said placing the tray in the stand near the couple. "HK MK23 SOCOM, the FN, an altered Steyr SPP altered to use 10mm AUTO, and lastly a Beretta 93R."

"Okay so other than that SPP one what uses what?" Nabiki asked looking at the black guns. "The HK is the representative of the .45ACP, the FN is for the 5.7x28mm and the Beretta is the 9mm." Sachiko answered. "Other than the Steyr that is Benji's personal request for a handgun with full automatic capability and large ammo storage and the FN the other pistols were selected because you seem to like the design of Benji's Beretta."

"I do like the design." Nabiki replied. "I will start with that FN." Sachiko nods and instructs Nabiki to use the pistol. The ice queen empties the magazine rather pleased with the small recoil and the accuracy rate. "There is a way for me to see the damage in something similar to a human target?" Nabiki asked seriously, she knows that they want something easy for her to use but she also wanted something that she could use to protect herself and Benji.

Sachiko chuckled amused. "I was expecting that question." She said pressing a button and a series of dummies made of ballistic gelatin are aligned to the stand by a track. Nabiki nods pleased and tries again. "We are recording the impact so you can see later." Sachiko commented, Nabiki nods and keeps trying the pistols.

Ten minutes later they are in Sachiko's office watching the recording from the stand. "I think that I will take the .45ACP." Nabiki said in a serious tone. "I think that I can get used to the recoil and I like the impact of it. The 10mm is too strong for my taste." "Okay then it will be .45ACP." Sachiko commented. "Anything especial in your mind?"

"I think that I will use the HK, the grip is quite similar to Benji's Beretta." Nabiki said in a serious tone. "Maybe you can customize it." "We will deal with that." Sachiko replied with a smile.

"So what else in the schedule today?" Nabiki asks content now holding her holstered HK, hugging it as a little girl that won her most desired toy for Christmas. "We will trial few new designs that Benji and I were considering." Sachiko replied hiding her amusement. "We are trying something that we are calling track gun, basically it is a unique weapon that will fire .577nitro express rounds, and of course that is our own version of that caliber."

"She couldn't find an elephant gun." Benji said to Nabiki in a teasingly tone. Nabiki chuckles at Sachiko's embarrassment. "Anyway the track gun is much better than a lousy double barreled rifle; it is a single barrel weapon that is fed by a box magazine that holds five rounds." Sachiko said blushing. "The best thing is that he can use it in close quarters because my unique design."

"That is what she is promising." Benji said still in a teasingly tone. "I think that it will hurt like hell to use it in the way that she is planning." Sachiko blushes even more while Benji continue to tease her in the front of her idol.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sky knight one this is ground control please respond." Sachiko said sited inside the dojo monitoring the entire situation by computer screens connected to cameras outside the house, Nabiki and the others are inside watching Sachiko and her so called maids acting as the control tower for Benji.

"Jeez Sachiko why the names?" Benji asked casually, his voice is as clear as if he was standing right there. "To protect our identities." Sachiko replied in a scolding tone. "Anyway you got used to riding your new horse?" "Yes I am used to her already, it is just a flying BMW it isn't a winged horse." Benji replied clearly enjoying himself.

Nabiki smiles lightly at the idea of Benji riding on the sky on the shadow of his BMW. "According to the old lady that horse is now semi-sentient so it is able to retain a path or respond to simple vocal commands." Sachiko continued.

"Neat." Benji commented speeding up. "Back to the track." Sachiko called his attention to the matter in hands. "You are equipped with the Kurohyou, eleven magazines counting the one in the gun for the 5.7x28mm, twenty magazines for the .338lapua. Two fully automatic SPPs loaded with fifteen rounds magazines and twenty thirty rounds magazines."

"My Berettas and a total of twenty two magazines." Benji continues the list. "My double barrel shotgun and one belt of ammo for it, and lastly the curse breaker and two magazines counting the loaded one." "Exactly, so spare your ammunition we have no idea of what you are facing and we all know that you Vassala isn't going to do you much good against martial artists on Ranma's level." Sachiko advised seriously. "I know that already." Benji replied. "Either way I have to go now I have company." "I can see that." Sachiko replied.

Above Nerima Benji evades a large group of harpies, with a sharp turn Benji is now behind the group. He draws both machine pistols and fires at them; Benji ignores the howls and cries of pain while his bullets do their job shredding the enemy. "I think that my brother used to hear a song that suits this moment." Benji muttered seeing the corpses falling on the ground bellow. "I think that is raining blood or something."

Benji adjusts his path and holsters the pistols after reloading them. "I guess that those bird girls weren't alone after all." Benji cursed seeing a horde of small bird like dragons flying at his direction. Benji changes his path and flies straight down, seeing by the mirror the horde following him.

With another sudden movement Benji pulls the front wheel upwards raising his body to force the wheel up now moving in a high speed upwards in a sharp angle, once again the dragons follow. "I knew that I had reason to bring you with me." Benji said pulling a claymore from the two saddle bags on the bike's seat.

Benji releases the bomb and points his Beretta at the bomb aiming with the camera system, when the bomb is in the middle of the horde Benji fires exploding the device; the shrapnel kill everything on its range. Benji feels the shock wave as small turbulence and continues to head to the castle hidden in the clouds.

Suddenly Benji is hit on the chest by a spear armed winged woman, the impact throw Benji out of the bike causing him to fall freely. Benji sees the woman adjusting her path before laughing at him falling down. "Eat lead!" Benji shouts leveling his machine pistols on her direction and emptying the magazines, he grins wildly seeing the bullets tearing her birdlike wings.

"HERE HORSE!" Benji shouts in Portuguese, he isn't fully surprise in seeing the bike doing a sharp turn and race on his direction while he continues to fall. Benji grabs on the metal bar behind the seat, the impact of his weight makes the bike spin on the air. Benji hurriedly climbs back on the seat while the bike is spinning and grabs the handle bars. Forcing the bike to the right path Benji stops the fall dangerously close of rooftop.

Benji speeds up forcing the engine even more and flying upwards dismissing the cries of the former winged woman that has a date with another rooftop, and hers won't be canceled.

In the dojo Nabiki sighs in relief seeing Benji escaping from death. "Benji-san really rocks." Ami ones of Sachiko's maids commented in an admiring tone. "He is so cool!" Momoko Sachiko's second maid replied. "And he is all mine." Nabiki said in a prideful tone. "Spoilsport." Sachiko teased Nabiki. "Of course not, I am just saving them from being disappointed when trying to take away MY MAN." Nabiki replied.

It was easy to notice how Nabiki emphasized the 'my man' part. Kasumi smiles content that her sister found her happiness and was so open about it, even thought she distanced herself from the family. Cologne was rather disappointed with herself for not noticing Benji's potential when he was still available to join her village gene pool, it was against the amazons' laws chase the husband of another woman if she is an outsider, especially when that wedding were blessed with children.

Nodoka was just plain jealous of the young couple relation, her honor were sullied by them time after time when they destroyed her believes and stopped her from making Ranma kill himself, Ranma was now so distant of her that the ten years that she haven't news from him appeared to be just a small trip to another city. Knowing that her own child despised her so much and loved a couple that he wasn't even related to hurt her more than all the insults and attacks could ever hurt her.

Deep down Nodoka couldn't really hate the couple for standing up against her and protecting Ranma, all the hate that she felt about herself she tossed on them for destroying her family's honor, yet the couple sheltered Ranma and Nodoka were forced to see how many people just accepted Ranma's curse with out prejudice.

Back in the sky Benji finally sees the castle walls, what he thought that would be just a castle was an entire mountain with a castle on the top of it. Benji dodges a cloud of arrows maneuvering around the sky moving towards the mountain. Reaching the ground Benji draws the long sword and strikes a group of demon archers with the edge not stopping his charge uphill, in the ground he would be a harder target, and the flaming tires would ignite the dead leaves, grass and branches starting a fire.

"We lost the signal." Sachiko said in a serious tone. "Benji landed on the castle." Nabiki closes her eyes and makes a silent but feverous prayer for the safety of her husband. Sachiko and her maids also pray for Benji's safety, Kasumi does the same knowing that if Benji dies Nabiki will kill her in a very painful way.

"Mommy where is daddy?" A blonde little girl wearing a light pink dress asked to Nabiki while entering on the dojo. "Sorry Nabiki." Motoko said with a small apologetic smile. "She ran while I got her some water." "Don't worry Motoko." Nabiki replied walking to her daughter. "Daddy is making a deliver." Nabiki said to Rosa while picking her up. "But auntie Motoko said that she have others to do them." Rosa replied displaying intelligence inherited from her parents, being much smarter than other children of her age.

"The client was annoying and wanted daddy." Nabiki said in a casual tone. "Come on sweetie let's eat something tasty." "Coxinha!" Rosa squealed happily. Nabiki can't help in chuckling at her daughter's request. "If we have some here we will eat them." Nabiki said kissing her daughter. "Acerola juice!" Rosa chirped. "Easy there sweetie we aren't in home so we don't have any frozen pulp here." Nabiki said while leaving the dojo. "You will have to settle with orange juice." Rosa pouts but nods agreeing.

"That man corrupted that child." Nodoka muttered seeing Nabiki moving away. "Auntie I advice to you not repeat that." Kasumi warned in a saccharine sweet tone. "Benji and Nabiki are doing a wonderful job as parents. Rosa is a healthy little girl that loves her parents. If you say another stupid thing like that again I will be very angry."

Nodoka nods in fear of the anger of the milder Tendo sister. Cologne smiles impressed with Kasumi's action, she was content in seeing that she could be strong for her family and defend them from insults. "I guess that I will make company to them." Sachiko said standing up from her seat. "You two keep watching for anything." "Ryokai." The two maids replied.

"So Nabiki there is any coxinhas here?" Sachiko asked entering on the Tendo house kitchen. "We have some in the thermal bag that Benji brought." Nabiki answered trying to sound casual, but she is crying while Rosa is happily eating the fried appetizers with her back turned to Nabiki.

Sachiko places her hand on Nabiki's shoulder reassuringly. "He will be back." Sachiko said in a soft tone so Rosa wouldn't hear from the dinning room. "I am hoping and praying for that." Nabiki replied in a soft whisper. "But I can't stop crying when I look at her…I am lying to her…I am lying to my baby…"

Sachiko gently hugs Nabiki; she can see Motoko nodding in the dinning room keeping Rosa busy. Sachiko is amazed with Nabiki's willpower to hold her tears in front of her daughter, she can only imagine the suffering of Nabiki while she forces herself to be strong and act as nothing wrong is happening to not worry her daughter.

"I can't endure this…" Nabiki whispered sobbing in silence, with tears streaking down her face. "Benji nearly died in less than ten minutes and he might die…I can't stand this…why we have to fight…why he has to fight…we aren't martial artists…we just want to leave in peace…we want to raise our daughter…and be happy…"

Sachiko makes soothing sounds while gently stroking Nabiki's hair. "I know." Sachiko whispered back. "I know and everyone knows that…maybe that is why everyone rely in you two…both of you only want peace…"

End of the chapter thirty three:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.


	34. Suffering

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I don't own FATE/Stay night and the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

"_Text"_ Alteration in the voice, not in the tone but the voice itself.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two

Chapter thirty four: Suffering

Irisviel sighs tiredly, she had expended over six hours only trying to stabilize Benji, and every time that she thought that she had fixed something critical something else appeared to worsen his condition. She was undeniably shocked with his raw resistance for lasting as long as he is.

In the moment Benji now only with his boxers another something that surprised Irisviel, he is inside a large bathtub filled with an especial mix of herbs, potions, chemicals and spells to heal and supply him with mana. Irisviel cleans her hands in her dirty robe and walks out of the room.

Outside Miki is sited in a chair waiting for the news, Elenore and Sora are also there, however Sora is still unconscious and Elenore is standing holding Sora as a sack of potatoes. "He won't die." Irisviel said in a clinical tone. "However I am not really sure that he will recover."

"Why?" Miki asked seriously, losing Benji means losing her only effective protection against other servants. "His wounds are severe and extensive; they were caused by noble phantasms what make the damage mystical." Irisviel answered. "He also lost too much blood and is low in mana."

Miki nods understanding, Irisviel moves to Elenore. "Hand over that coat." Irisviel said in a serious tone. "I can tell that it is a noble phantasm and I want to study it, as well that gun." Miki nods and Elenore hands the items once again standing naked. "Miki show the bathroom to your maid and then move to one of the empty rooms for the night, tomorrow I will start analyzing this and you will be assisting me." Irisviel added, Miki nodded absentminded replying and telling to Elenore to follow.

When the trio is gone Irisviel enters in another part of the mansion's laboratory, she places the crystal cloak over a table and exams it with a magical microscope. "Amazing…" she whispered seeing in details each thin strand of the material composing the cloak. "No wonder he could vanish…this thread moves the light…I never saw anything like this before…this fabric wasn't woven by any know technique or powers…the strands are so tightly threaded…nothing can move the threads…"

She continues to exam the coat exposing to many forms of light from natural, artificial and magical sources and she only amazes herself by finding more details that stun her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The mood in the Tendo household is somber and heavy, Benji succeeded in rescuing everyone in the wrecking crew but he had to face the general of the castle. While the others fled by Benji's orders Ranma stayed back to help, a fortunate fact since the general wasn't alone.

During the longer pause in the battle after Ranma killed the assistant of the general Benji stunned Ranma and ordered the flying motorcycle to take Ranma to the dojo and return. Benji knew that he had to kill the general otherwise the general would try to fulfill his promise in raping and killing Benji's family and that Benji wouldn't allow and Ranma wouldn't get on the path of Benji's anger.

Benji was able to defeat the general by himself thanks to his own fighting style based in firearms and stolen techniques from the wrecking crew, but a fact that Benji forgot to consider was what would happen to the castle once the general fell. The answer for that was that the castle began to fall and explode. From the ground everyone watched by Sachiko's monitors when the entire mountain exploded showering debris in the entire district.

After seeing those images tears began to flow from Nabiki's wide open eyes almost as if she wasn't noticing them, for few instants she stayed staring blankly at the screen with the unstopping flow of tears running down her cheeks.

Nabiki was unable to restrain her feelings when the initial shock sank in, shouting her despair while tears ran freely on her cheeks; Nabiki clenches her teeth trying to endure the pain, unable to hold her feelings even with her strong will Nabiki falls on her knees and cover her eyes with her hands and cries even louder.

The grief is so strong that no one found a gesture or word to attempt to comfort Nabiki, the sound of Nabiki's cries echoes loudly on the dojo while her tears fall on the waxed wooden floor of the dojo, slowly but certainly forming larger pools while the drops continue to pour.

Hours passed since the fall of the castle, by Cologne's orders the crew began to search for Benji in the district, it was fruitless while by each passed hour and area they couldn't find the missing gunman, frustrated and angry with themselves the wrecking crew return defeated to the Tendo house to report their failure.

In the living room Nabiki is sobbing strongly, her eyes are red of crying for so long until she was fully cried out and with out anymore tears to shed. Kasumi stays in silence kneeled far from Nabiki, a painful bruise on her left cheek is the only visible mark of Nabiki's rage towards her sister, Kasumi only tried to comfort Nabiki, but as Nabiki warned before Kasumi was the one to blain for involving them on the battle.

In the entry Cologne hears somberly the report of the martial artists, it was easily visible the frail state of Nabiki and on Cologne's well trained eyes her feelings were easily visible and as strong as she demonstrate to everyone.

Nodoka serves tea and rice balls to everyone so they can recover the lost energy after the fruitless search, Nodoka hates herself for the part of her that is happy because Nabiki lost her husband, it was a selfish part of her that wanted others to feel the same pain that she suffered and still suffers because of Genma.

After long minutes Nabiki stands and wipes the last remnants of her last tears with her hands. "I will go home with Rosa and wait there." Nabiki said in a hoarse voice. "Nabiki he won't come back." Akane said with a poorly disguised content tone.

Nabiki doesn't dignify Akane with a reply and turns to the direction of the stairs. The sounds of boot clad steps in the woodwork makes Nabiki look at the direction of the entry.

Benji is tiredly walking on the house, his clothes are badly burned and torn, in many parts of his arms, legs and torso are covered with wounds where the skin is totally gone.

No one was able to see Nabiki's movements, in one second she was looking at the entry from bellow the stair steps and in the other she was in Benji's arms. Nabiki's feet aren't touching the floor while Benji holds her tightly as Nabiki is holding him, their eyes are closed and their foreheads are touching.

There weren't words or a kiss as they weren't needed or even wanted on that moment, it wasn't an average hug from the couple, Nabiki is lifted on Benji's height when standing still, Benji's arms are tightly wrapped around Nabiki's waist while Nabiki's arms are tightly wrapped around his neck, only for few instants they looked each other in the eye before closing their eyes and savoring the closeness.

No one dared to make a sound, breathe or even move, the only sound in the room is from Benji's tired, slow but strong, deep and regular breathes and Nabiki's short and slow breathes. No one knew for how long that silent hug lasted until Benji broke the silence with a soft whisper that was clear to everyone because the silence. "I am back…"

"Welcome back…" Nabiki whispered back to him before Benji kissed her deeply, Nabiki forgot all the bitterness and despair of the previous hours on the arms of her husband and with his kiss; a kiss that she thought that she wouldn't ever receive again.

More tears flowed from Nabiki's eyes and she breaks the kiss, she holds tightly on the front of his ripped coat and cries loudly burying her face on Benji's chest. Benji gently pulls Nabiki closer, burying his fingers on her soft hair while she cries loudly.

He feels Nabiki losing the strength on her legs and gently kneels, always keeping Nabiki tightly pressed against himself, knowing that she was crying with a mix of relief, happiness and all the feelings of grief and loss of previous hours. Benji makes soothing noises while gently caressing Nabiki's hair with his left hand and with his right arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Everyone watches in silence; some of them Benji's and Nabiki's close friends watch the reunion with tears and smiles. Benji lightly but lovingly kisses Nabiki's forehead while she sobs strongly on his arms.

Attracted by the noise the interrupted her nap Rosa climbs down the stairs and sees her parents kneeled on the floor, she doesn't bother with the reason or even ask about it, she is overjoyed in seeing her father that was gone for many hours, she just runs to him.

Benji sees the little blonde running to him and removes his right arm from Nabiki making more room to Rosa that happily jumps on his arm, tightly hugging her father and kissing him with the love and innocence that only a child has. Benji gently presses his forehead with Rosa's as he did with Nabiki; Rosa silently closes her eyes after Benji closed his and the child savors being with her parents.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nabiki wakes covered in tears and sweat, she looks around and recognizes the Benji's room in the hospital and sees the unconscious man still lying there, and Nabiki sobs quietly while the memories of the second most horrifying memory of her past life surfaced on her dreams.

Thought only appearing to be seventeen years old Benji was actually over twenty three years old, for some the age barrier would be an issue. For her it felt like it was just few days of difference. The difference in age made no difference to her. She loved Benji more deeply than she would have thought possible, and knew that he loved her just as much. The thought of losing him was something that she couldn't even comprehend; though once he had been taken away from her.

The pain of that long time had faded very little with the passed years; still fresh in her mind's eye was the suddenness that he had been ripped away, the senselessness of his killing. Nabiki smoothed a hand over his hair, and felt the warmth of his body next to hers, as she sighed in contentment moving closer to him. He had been given back to her, and it was a gift that she knew she would be forever indebted for.

Nabiki knew what she sacrificed for this and also knew that she was the one to blain for the guilt that she is feeling, she also knows that Kasumi is responsible for breaking her walls and barriers, until that fatidic argument Nabiki never faced the surfacing thoughts of her past life, at least the memories that filled with longing, sadness and grief, which was linked to all the memories of her past life, until then Nabiki only remembered of what would happen and how to turn things on her favor.

Deciding to stop thinking on the bad moments Nabiki makes herself to recall happier moments of her past life, the moments that even feeling the longing she felt much happier.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nabiki chuckles amused at the conversation of her former minions and now friends, and in a lesser way still minions. The subject of the conversation is a male idol magazine, a special edition only with swimsuit shots. The conversation moves from the favorite idol of each girl to the choice of the swimsuit for each idol.

"What you think Nabiki?" Sakura asks to Nabiki while showing her the magazine, Nabiki just scans the pages and close the magazine. "I prefer Benji." She answered resting her chin on her palm. "Those guys are artificial, vain and cocky. Not to mention that their chests aren't that smooth naturally."

"You could at least not bust our bubble." Sakura replied. "We do know that we will never date them, but that doesn't prevent us from ogling in someone that looks good." "This looks better." Nabiki commented showing to the trio a small black book. Curious the trio opens it and stares at the pictures. "This must be illegal." Mayumi said drooling at the pictures. "It is totally legal." Nabiki replied chuckling. "He isn't showing anything indecent on those and I was the one who took the pictures."

"And he just happened to be stripping when you took them?" Mana, Nabiki's third lieutenant asked pointing at the black book. "Of course." Nabiki replied with a smile. "He was going to take a shower and you don't do it with clothes." "And why in others he seems to be posing?" Sakura asked curious. "I do get my hobbies." Nabiki answered casually. "I will save the comments for myself." Mayumi commented while she continues to see the picture book. "That would be wise." Nabiki commented casually.

Few other students that were overhearing sigh with disgust at the conversation, even after Nabiki stopped being the Ice Queen she was still resented by nearly everyone in the school, not that Nabiki held any hopes of being elected the most loved student.

Nabiki stays in silence, inwardly regretting some of her past actions, she knows that she wouldn't ever be freed of her Ice Queen actions and that it would follow her for the rest of her life and in certain aspects Nabiki counted with that, after all the fame of being a successful businesswoman while still a high school student would boost her career.

The non-stopping comments from the trio makes Nabiki return to the fact that they have her picture book; she sees the picture of Benji with his Kurohyou on his right hand and firing it at an unseen target. "Okay girls it is enough drooling over my man." Nabiki said in a playful tone, hiding her worry of someone other than them seeing that picture, after all the identity mysterious gunman that killed an entire Yakuza clan was still mystery and Nabiki wants to keep it that way; the Kurohyou was too unique and would lead to identifying Benji as the gunman.

Unwilling the trio hand over the book to Nabiki, she closes it and returns it to her bookcase. "I still find hard to believe that your Knightmare could do all that with out getting shot once." Mana commented casually.

"Well Benji trained really hard to be able to dodge bullets and shot them in the air." Nabiki said with a poorly hidden hint of pride on her voice. It was a know fact by everyone that Nabiki loved Benji and was proud of letting everyone know that; however the reasons that made Benji love Nabiki are still a mystery to everyone.

"So the time of our field trip is coming you have made a group for your camp?" Mayumi asks to the others. "I was forced by the school to keep Ranma and Akane on my group, so by that I am also stuck with Ukyo." Nabiki said not hiding the displeasure of her voice. "At least I made them accept the fact that Benji will be going too and he will be in my group."

"And why they agreed with that?" Sakura asked hiding her jealousy. "Who else can keep some control on Ranma, Akane, Kuno, Ukyo and other martial artists?" Nabiki replied pretending to be holding a pistol with her right hand. "Point taken." Sakura said recalling all the times that Benji shot an overpowered martial artist.

"Besides I wouldn't pass one week with out my favorite plushie." Nabiki commented casually, with a smile on her lips. "I can't sleep well with out him." "Plushie?" Mana asked confused. "Yes, a big, brunette, brown eyed cat that I call Benji." Nabiki answered in a mock childish tone. "I always sleep hugging him tightly."

The trio blushes knowing about who Nabiki is speaking about, Nabiki chuckles at their embarrassment, it wasn't a lie she did own a big black cat plushie with brown eyes, Benji gave to her few weeks after they moved to their apartment, Nabiki always napped with it since Benji never slept during the day hours.

The next day is a bad day for Nabiki, her period just started and she wasn't feeling well, that adding with the fact that she didn't had sex with Benji in the past days because her approaching fertile period, the migraine and cramps aren't making Nabiki feel happy with the sudden invitation that she received in the morning, she was suspicious and told Benji about it.

Benji knowing about the invitation left the work earlier to arrive before the lunch in the Furinkan School, his arrival was to Nabiki a bliss after the unpleasant morning on the school, she wanted to be on his side and have him comforting her. The couple is on the cafeteria to have their lunch there, the invitation said that the meeting spot would be there, then they would wait there.

A new noise joins the usual commotion of the lunch; Benji had ignored the presence of Akane and Kasumi there, but he caught the fact that they also received invitations. A blur of multicolored movement slides in the crowd and cries of missing lunches follow its passage.

Benji watches in a mix of disgust and shock while the cape clad man eats everything edible on his path. After a small discussion with Ranma the blonde man moves to the direction of Nabiki, Kasumi and Akane. The man Picolet Cardin II makes a toast, Ranma and Benji interrupt the toast, and Ranma tosses at him a bread while Benji tossed a pepper gas grenade.

The from the reaction it is clear that Picolet is suffering from the internal spray, still he tries to be polite and spits the now empty canister on a napkin. "It is my toast that you have interrupted." He says in a pained voice looking at Benji. "Damn right I did." Benji replied looking down at the Frenchman. Benji most of the times always enjoyed being tall, except when entering on small cars, sleeping on buses in long travels and other inconveniences in being tall as being much taller than his lover, but on the moment Benji was really content in being as tall as he is since he is taller than Cardin.

Even Ranma had to admit that Benji's figure on that moment was very menacing; Benji is on his usual working clothes and without his usual leather jacket making him look elegant, at the same time his eyes are menacing and his tall figure ensures the effect since he can look down at the target of his menace.

"And who are you?" Cardin asks looking at Benji with challenging eyes. "I am Nabiki's husband." Benji answered seriously. "She as well her sisters were promised to me as my bride, so I could choose the one that pleases me most." Cardin stated in an angry tone. "But I don't want damaged goods and you can keep her."

Ranma foresees the pain for Cardin for insulting Nabiki. "I would keep her in any way." Benji replied not appearing to be affected by Cardin's words. "However I won't allow you to have your way with any of my sisters-in-law." Cardin glares at Benji and sees the neatly prepared lunch box besides him, the box that Benji made for himself and Nabiki.

In a blur of movement Benji is holding Cardin's tongue with his gloved right hand.

"Don't even try." Benji hissed in a dangerous tone. Cardin's eyes are wide with shock. 'He blocked me…no one can follow the speed of my tongue…' Cardin thinks seeing his tongue being held by Benji.

Benji pulls the bodily part before releasing it, with some pleasure for Benji the tongue whips on the face of its owner before being collected. "You were just lucky." Cardin hissed looking at Benji.

'No…it wasn't luck…' Ranma thinks seeing the scene once again on his mind's eye. 'Benji's hand was faster, not only that his eyes are even faster, Benji saw the tongue moving as I can, but he can intercept it and I can't.' A howl of pain makes Ranma pay attention to the scene in front of his eyes.

Ranma gasps in shock at the scene, Cardin's tongue is nailed in one of the heavy tables, one of Benji's knives is piercing it nailed to the hilt on the muscle holding it on the table buried deep on the thick wood top. Nabiki smiles inwardly at the scene, she wasn't surprised with Benji's speed, he trained too hard for too long to gain those speed bursts and those are the reasons that he is never grazed by a bullet.

Blind by pain Cardin doesn't know what to do, he can't pull back his tongue nor move to remove the knife from the table, Benji is blocking the path. "I told you to not try it." Benji said looking at Cardin with ice cold eyes. "So should I cut off this ridiculous thing?" Benji pulls another knife and moves it closer of Cardin's tongue.

"Dear don't be so ruthless." Nabiki said in a gentle tone, lightly holding his knife armed hand with her right hand. It was a rehearsed act between them from the time of their money collecting when Nabiki was still on business, Benji would be the bad cop and Nabiki would be the good one making easier to receive the money out of fear of Benji.

Benji nods and sheaths the knife. "Now take him out of his misery." Nabiki added Benji removes the knife from the table releasing Cardin's tongue; he painfully retracts it and holds his mount in pain.

"I challenge you!" Cardin exclaims pointing at Benji. Benji grins widely and punches his left hand in a menacing way. "As the challenged part I choose the type of duel and the field of honor." Benji said in a serious tone, the menace on his voice was clear to everyone.

"We shall have a martial arts dinning contest." Cardin said pointing to the table. "No." Benji replied seriously. "We will settle this as gentlemen and fight in the field of honor. Or you are just posing as gentleman and don't know the rules of duel?"

Unable to come with a convincing denial to the duel of honor Cardin agrees. "Then we shall combat in the baseball field and we can only use as weapons what we have on us now." Benji said in a serious tone. Cardin nods knowing that he has many items to be used as weapons on his possession on that moment, Benji in the other hand knew very well that he has many real weapons to use on that very moment.

The two parts move to the baseball field, the Tendo sisters follow them so does Ranma and most of the students on the cafeteria. "So with what this duel will end?" Benji asked seriously. "Until only one man is able to duel." Cardin answered in an arrogant tone. "Fine by me." Benji replied pulling a coin from his pocket. "Our starting signal is when this coin hits the ground." Benji tosses the coin after Cardin agrees with the signal.

Before the coin hits the ground Benji covers his head with his left arm, three broad silverware knifes nail themselves on Benji's arm, Benji leaps out from his spot and avoids another series of knifes.

"That is cheating!" One of Ranma's friends shouts seeing Benji having to run from a hidden supporter of Cardin. Most of the crowd agrees with the exclamation, Nabiki worriedly scan the crowd for the source of the knifes.

Benji fires at Cardin with his Beretta loaded with stun rounds; to his surprise Cardin just swallows the rounds. "Damn stomach of steel…" Benji curses avoiding another set of knifes, Benji draws his shotgun and fires at Cardin, as expected the hidden supporter defends Cardin using a silver platter.

"I thought that it would make you show up." Benji said trying to open the barrel of the shotgun with his wounded hand, a challenging task since the release leaver was made to be strong and not open by accident. "Using real bullets." The woman said in a serious tone. "You are very dangerous." "I try." Benji replied casually.

Nabiki runs to Benji and opens the break action leaver of the shotgun and removes the empty shells. "To make things even." Nabiki said now reloading the shotgun. "You will be just an extra target for me." Madame St Paul said to Nabiki while pulling more knifes. "We shall see that." Nabiki said placing herself in front of Benji's body with her back against his chest.

Benji wraps his arms around Nabiki's shoulders, he passes the shotgun to his left hand and pulls another Beretta from his sleeve, Nabiki holds on Benji's right arm while both of them look at their opponents. The sound of the bell cuts the air signaling the end of the lunch, unwilling the crowd begins to break.

"We will continue this in one week." Madame St Paul says to them. "In this school gym we will continue this match." "Perfect." Nabiki replied in a level tone. "You two gained one more week with out pain." The two challengers leave the school, Nabiki sighs in relief. "You are okay?" Nabiki asks gently pulling the knives from his arm. "I felt better, but I am content that for now it is over." Benji replied hiding the pain from his voice.

Nabiki winces seeing the blood staining the silver blade of the knives that she is removing from his arm. "Let's go home." She whispers in a soft tone. "You are hurt and I am not feeling well." "Okay." Benji replied thankful that Nabiki removed the last of the six knives on his arm, Nabiki makes a hurried bandage on Benji's arm after visiting the always empty nurse office, after that they leave the school. Both of them have pending issues with Soun to solve and Nabiki will make him suffer because she knows that he is the reason that her husband is now hurt.

When Ranma and Akane return from the school they find Soun tied upside down on the dojo with a large plastic under his body, several ropes are tied on Soun's limbs making him look like a crying moth in a spider's web and Soun is only wearing a Japanese loincloth.

"I see that you two already started." Ranma commented seeing Benji sited on the floor resting while Nabiki is bashing Soun with her bat. "Well with Nabiki on her period she needs to vent out some anger and sexual frustration in something." Benji replied casually. "As long it isn't on me I am fine with that."

"So what you two extracted from him?" Ranma asked sitting near Benji, Akane stays by the door just to hear what is happening. "It is all their fault." Benji said pointing to Soun and a tied up Genma in a corner. "They went to a restaurant and couldn't pay the bill; they faced an eating challenge and lost against one of those freaks, to not pay them with money they promised their unborn daughters to the family as brides."

"I see." Ranma murmured glaring at Genma. "Mind if I go beat that panda?" "Go ahead; I left him like that for you." Benji replied. "Thanks." Ranma said with a smile. After a long time of bashing the stupid parents Nabiki stops beating Soun and leave him hanging there, she walks to Benji and sits next to him. "I feel less angry now." Nabiki commented with a smile.

"After beating your father for three hours you should." Benji replied casually, while giving a light kiss on Nabiki's sweaty forehead. Akane knows better than insult Nabiki or Benji with Nabiki on her period; she doesn't want to risk getting the same treatment from Nabiki.

"I will go take a bath and then we go see Cologne and see if she can do something to heal you faster." Nabiki said kissing Benji back. "I won't take long." Benji nods agreeing and they move to the living room.

Half an hour later Benji, Nabiki and Ranma are in the Nekohanten and Cologne is examining Benji's arm. "So this was caused by silverware?" Cologne asked after a close scrutiny. "Yes." Benji replied. "Why?" "Silver is a magically imbued metal, more than the average and that is why we think of it as precious." Cologne explained seriously. "While it isn't as lethal to us as it is to some lycanthropes silver wounds are also magically inflicted, even my herbs will take a while to heal the wounds it will take around two weeks to heal, more if you use the arm."

Nabiki bites her lower lip in affliction, while Benji's strong arm is his right arm he mastered dualing with firearms and not using his left arm against two opponents would make thins worse for him. "I am going to prepare a new batch of the healing balsam that you usually buy, but I strongly advice in not moving your arm." Cologne tells to the outcast.

Benji nods agreeing while Cologne bandages his wound and pulls a leather protection from her medicine box and wraps it around Benji's arm, covering it to the elbow and until the beginning of his fingers. "It is tight?" Cologne asked while tightening the protection. "No." Benji replied. "Good." Cologne replied tying the leather stripes that tie the protection. "Avoid even moving your fingers."

Benji nods understanding and Cologne moves away, Benji sighs and Nabiki moves closer to him and gently holds his left arm and leans her head on his shoulder. "I am sorry…" she whispered in a sorrowful tone. "It is my entire fault… if my father wasn't an idiot you wouldn't be hurt…"

"It isn't your fault." Benji replied kissing Nabiki lightly. "You aren't responsible for your father's stupidity. I fought because I want to protect you and avenge the insult that was directed to you." "Baka…" Nabiki whispered lovingly kissing him back. "I don't care what people talk about me… I care about your well being…"

Ranma stays in silence wondering if he should try taking Benji's place in the challenge, but knowing the older brunette Ranma can tell that if he tries he will get shot for the attempt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nabiki grits her teeth because the chain of memories that surfaced when she wanted only to recall of good moments, the fight with Picolet wasn't a good memory for her, it was one that she held a certain pride but the feelings of fear and anxiety laced in them make it be a bad memory even thought they had defeated Picolet and his minion in combat.

She wanted to remember of their marriage, of how perfect that day was even thought she originally intended to get married after graduating of high school before going to college, but many unpleasing events led to Nabiki deciding to speed things up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You mean that we can't have the couple benefits?!" Nabiki questioned angrily at the manager of her bank. "Unfortunately yes." The mid-twenties woman replied in a professional tone. "The couple benefits only apply to married couples; it is against the policy to provide those benefits to unwed couples, because it would lead to many false couples trying to get them."

Nabiki grits her teeth angrily; she couldn't believe in that woman if it was the older manager he would have given them the benefits because Nabiki was an old client. "We are already engaged." Nabiki said shoving her anger down. "We will get married in the end of the school year."

"I am sorry but it doesn't make a difference, an engagement can be broken." The manager replied. "The couple benefits only apply to married couples with the presentation of a copy of the wedding certificate." Nabiki stands up and leave to not harm the manager.

On her way to the Excellence's Nabiki keeps cursing the manager and her attitude, all that Nabiki wanted was the couple's discount in affiliated stores, inns, hotels and markets, she was planning to surprise Benji with a trip to a traditional outdoor hot spring for his birthday, something that he never did before.

The benefit would allow Nabiki to head the list of reservations as well saving some money in the trip to be expended during the trip. Nabiki really wanted to give that surprise for Benji on his birthday because he kept surprising her with presents in a rather regular basis.

She lost the count of the times that Benji gave her a little something, going from homemade chocolates to jewelry, Nabiki loved all the gifts not mattering if it was jewels or sweets, she loved the intention and the fact that he would go out of his way to present her with something, most of the times it would be followed by a long section of thanking from Nabiki. But Nabiki wanted to reverse the roles a little, she loved the fact that Benji pampers her but she also wanted to surprise him and show him her love with other things.

Her plan was shot down because that damned new manager, because the period of the year she knows that she can't take much money from the company account or of their college account, because the success of her company the government is inquiring and looking for any abnormalities or fraud, the college found was agreed in not being touched unless for serious reasons and Nabiki didn't wanted to use the shared account where Benji deposits most of his paycheck, Nabiki also deposits her 'payment' as the president of their company there.

In another account Nabiki deposits the money that Benji should be gaining for being the vice-president of the company, finally there is an last account with another college found, this one much smaller and is being fed by Benji's and Nabiki's company paychecks it is the future college founds for their future children and was also off limits for them.

Nabiki did store some money for her personal use as pocket money but wasn't enough for the trip that she wants to get for Benji's birthday. Arriving on the Excellence's Nabiki came to a decision that would solve that problem as well making Benji not expect the trip even more.

Nabiki walks to Benji and hugs him, ignoring that he is on the middle of the work and with a tray full of cakes. Nabiki breaks the kiss after a while and looks at his brown eyes. "Let's get married." She said to him in a serious and lovingly tone.

Benji is surprised with her words, while they had discussed over the wedding he wasn't expecting a change like that. Benji nods agreeing and Nabiki kisses him again, Motoko and the others cheer at the couple deciding to dismiss Nabiki's interfering in the work hours.

It was a shock to mostly everyone when few days later Nabiki changed her name in the school and went to the bank to get her couple benefits, what shocked the Tendo household is that no one of them were invited to the wedding not even Kasumi, the couple wanted a simple and intimate ceremony and only invited their closer friends as the staff of Excellence's and Sachiko, Nabiki also invited her closer former minions to the ceremony and knew that when the school started they would spread the new, Nabiki was happy just by the pictures and recording of the wedding.

The pictures are now decorating their apartment living room as well an album made solely for the wedding, Benji was forced to wear a tuxedo while Nabiki worn a beautiful white gown.

Nabiki hums softly while arranging her books in her desk, the news were already running on the school and she had planned their honeymoon for that incoming weekend and the trip to the hot spring was already booked for the next month. Nabiki ignores the whispering and glances from her classmates she is in a good mood and just few things would ruin it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji wakes feeling short of breath, tired and as if someone mixed large lead chunks on his blood, he also feels a strong hunger. He looks around while emerging from the tub, the mixture of herbs and chemicals flows on his body and falls down while he forces to stand.

On his chest and back scars remain as the prove of the wounds, Benji ignores the fact that he can't move his left arm properly more worried in soothing his hunger. He leaves the room and finds himself in a empty hall, he can't feel scents well because the strong smell of the mix coating his body.

Irisviel walks out from a corner in the hall and stares at Benji surprised, it was all that he needed. In a fraction of second Benji tackled the slim woman and sunk his teeth on her shoulder in the junction of her neck, his sharp teeth rip out her clothes and he bites one second time this time sinking his teeth on her flesh.

End of the chapter thirty four:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.


	35. Assassin

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I don't own FATE/Stay night and the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

"_Text"_ Alteration in the voice, not in the tone but the voice itself.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two

Chapter thirty five: Assassin

Irisviel walks out from a corner in the hall and stares at Benji surprised; it was all that he needed. In a fraction of second Benji tackled the slim woman and sunk his teeth on her shoulder in the junction of her neck, his sharp teeth rip out her clothes and he bites one second time this time sinking his teeth on her flesh.

Irisviel couldn't even cry in pain with the speed and pain of everything, all that she could feel is his teeth buried deep on her flesh and her blood gushing from the wound to Benji's mouth. She lets out short scream of pain before Benji's weight combined with the pain and the blood loss makes her legs fail under the weight.

Benji sink his claws on her hip and free shoulder preventing his prey from escaping while he puts more strength on the bite, Irisviel screams again not only feeling but hearing her bones breaking with the pressure.

Elenore and Miki arrive and see the scene and rush to aid the older sorceress. "Don't pull him!" Elenore cried with her mouth filled with blood. The duo ignores the plea while Miki cast on Benji a weakening curse and Elenore grabs his shoulders and Irisviel chest and pull them apart.

Irisviel howls in pain feeling her flesh and bones being ripped by Elenore's actions, with much effort the maid managed to remove Benji from Irisviel's shoulder. The white haired woman holds her wounded shoulder with her right hand feeling the blood gushing from the ripped arteries while she desperately tries casting a healing spell on it before she dies of massive blood loss.

Miki aids her master and they manage to repair the tore parts, Irisviel breathes hard with her entire left side soaked in blood and she sees Benji trying to free himself from Elenore's arms and attack again. "What happened master?" Miki asked in a worried tone. "He is seeking mana; he attacked me to absorb my mana by drinking my blood." Irisviel answered clearly understanding the cause of the attack. "It is clear that the bath didn't help much."

"But attacking you? There must have other ways!" Miki exclaimed in horror. "There is, we can feed him with human souls, many of them so he will gain more mana, there is a safer way too but I don't think that you would want trying it." Irisviel said in a serious tone. "And what is that safer way?" Miki asked knowing that was better than feeding him souls.

"Sex." Irisviel answered in a plain tone. "One night of sex with magi with good reserves of mana will replenish his mana faster than eating, sleeping and resting." Miki and Elenore blush madly with Irisviel words. "I don't believe in that." Miki whispered embarrassed. "It is true a night of sinful actions provides mana to the servant." Irisviel said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I guess that what people said about sex-craft is true." Benji commented after calming, but they all could see the wild hunger on his eyes. "Sex-craft is one of the most powerful magic rituals because the large amount of power generated during sex."

"He is right about that." Irisviel said in a serious tone. "Sex is the source of life, during sex there is always a possibility of creating a new life and because of that sex is filled with powerful energies, since the ancient times many cultures found about the power of sex performed spells, to a servant sex is the faster and safer way of regaining large amounts of mana in a shorter period of time, the energy builds on the master and is transferred to the servant during the act with the exchange of fluids."

"That sounds soooooo perverted." Miki muttered while blushing. "And I don't think that Sora will have sex with him." "The ritual can be performed between a servant and a magus and it will have the same effect." Irisviel pointed out. "So it can be any female magus or female with a healthy amount of mana."

"Then what we will do?" Elenore asked feeling tired of holding Benji; even weakened it was tiresome to hold him while he tries to escape. "As I said he needs mana and I told how to give him mana." Irisviel said to the duo. "It is up to you to decide what to do or who will do it."

"Then in order to protect ojou-sama I will do it." Miki said in a serious tone. "I am a werewolf and I have much mana." "You are not going to have sex with her!" Sora shouted to Benji, and she activated the reiju making that an absolute order. "I so hate you." Benji said to Sora. "Were-maid let me go so I can kill that stupid little…!"

"No need for that." Miki said muffling Benji. "I will kill her myself." "After I beat her too." Elenore added glaring at the other girl, the excuse of recharging Benji's mana was the excuse that she was looking for having sex with him with out having to admit that she was attracted to him.

"I advise you to run and not make any more absolute commands or you won't have any in time of need." Irisviel said to the scared girl. Sora just runs away in fear while Elenore and Miki chase her.

Benji sighs tiredly and cleans his mouth removing the drying blood from his lips. "Come, I will deal with that before you decide to have me for dinner and move to my maids as desert." Irisviel said to Benji. "Mmmmnnnnn… maids…" Benji said in a dreamful tone. "They wear French-maid uniforms?"

"Victorian maids." Irisviel answered. "And they are young, fresh and beautiful too. If you tell me more about you I think that we can negotiate you recharging with them too." "Temptating." Benji commented following Irisviel. "Ask me again when we are done, if I am still hungry afterwards I might take that offer." Irisviel nods in silence. "And before we start you will take a bath, I hate that scent on you." She added. "So do I." Benji replied. "Show me a shower and I bath."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours passed since Benji attacked Irisviel and Miki and Elenore went beat Sora. The duo was shocked when they discovered what was happened and currently both maid and master are with a massive hangover because drinking too much. Benji is calmly eating his breakfast while Irisviel is giving few orders to the maids. Sora is locked on her room after being caught by Miki and Elenore.

Irisviel walks to the dinning table and sits down. "I must inform that we managed to recharge around seventy percent of the total reserves of your servant." Irisviel said to Miki. "Please don't say anything." Miki said in a pained voice. "My head hurts and I don't want to imagine what happened." "Weak." Benji commented while cutting a piece of bacon.

"Wanting or not it happened just deal with that." Irisviel said in a plain tone. "It would be easy if you haven't this satisfaction glowing aura around you." Elenore said with her head pressed against the table, she might be a maid but there she is a visitor too. "I won't deny that I am pleased with my part on the ritual, what I can do with the fact that he is very skilled in those arts." Irisviel commented in a casual tone.

"Damn right I am." Benji said not hiding his pride on that, after all after nearly a total of four hundred years having sex not only with Nabiki, Alexia, many females Einherjar, a death goddess and more women to add on that list, so he knew very well what to do to please a woman.

"I really don't want to think about that." Miki said in a sorrowful tone. "It will scar me for life." "As if having a mana starving servant ripping my shoulder with his teeth wouldn't do it to me." Irisviel replied. "Anyway back to the serious issue here I want to know more about him, what is his class?"

"No idea." Miki answered resting her head on her hands. "I am done with the breakfast." Benji said standing up and moving after the last maid that left the room. "I will go get some dessert." "So what you know about him?" Irisviel asked to Miki. "Other than thinking that he is a kind of incubus?" Miki replied in an acid tone.

"Yes other than that." Irisviel answered seriously. "I once thought that he was an assassin class." Miki replied looking at the door where Benji left. "I mean Benji said that was tactically wise to not let us know about his class because it would lead to loss of battle advantages, but said that is name was unimportant and no one would find anything about it."

"Assassin class?" Irisviel said in a thoughtful tone. "He killed an archer; we know the identity of a caster, a rider and a lancer." Miki explained in a serious tone. "But I am not sure that he isn't a saber or even a berserker."

"He isn't a saber." Irisviel said in a firm tone. "Nor a berserker, just looking at his skills and noble phantasms his identity is clear now. He is an assassin class." "Why you say that?" Elenore asked looking to the sorceress.

"Because his skills, it is common thought that a truly effective assassin must master all weapons that can be used to kill his target." Irisviel explained in a matter-of-fact tone. "A master assassin can use a rifle as well he can use a knife; he can poison and can explode his target. Assassins are trained to use everything that can kill, they start with a rifle in long distances as they get better they start using weapons with shorter range so he is able to kill in shorter distances, if he is skilled enough to kill with a knife you must know that he survived uncountable battles and assassinations. Invisibility to approaches the target and leave unnoticed after killing it, unrivaled defense to ensure that he will kill the target even when attacked. No wonder his stronger noble phantasm is that coat."

"You missed us." Miki said in a confused tone. "I am saying that he is an assassin and a very good one, his weaponry shows that. His coat provides defense and stealth, two of the most important things for an assassin." Irisviel explained again. "The weaponry can be anything, if he is close enough of the target even a pen will do the job that is why he used a sword, a rifle and that magic."

The duo nods understanding and because their hangover they don't realize that Irisviel spoke about things that they haven't told her. 'No wonder he gave so much damage in Kiritsugu and Saber, an assassin is a master of inflicting damage on the opponent.' Irisviel thinks recalling of her partners. 'Assassin class…it also explains why exposing his real name wasn't a tactical disadvantage but his class would, an assassin works in the darkness and strikes when least expected. Saber class is truly overestimated, I think that once again this is another advantage for the assassin class, no one would expect them to be so strong and versatile, maybe I can convince Miki and Sora to work with me and Kiritsugu and there won't be the need of killing my disciple."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nabiki looks at Benji with worry on her eyes, it is the eve of the battle against Picolet and Benji is readying his weaponry to the combat. She knows that it won't be an easy combat because the state of Benji's left hand and that the entire school would be watching the match, which would make even harder for Benji to rely on his firearms, an stray bullet could hit an innocent. Nabiki watches in silence Benji sorting his weapons on the floor while kneeled on the middle of the large number of firearms, knifes and few other melee weapons

"What you will do?" Nabiki asked while helping Benji that is trying to open the barrel of his shotgun with his right hand. "I asked to Sachiko to close the gym." Benji answered after giving a light kiss on Nabiki's cheek as thanks for the aid. "Anyone that wants to watch the fight will see from a big screen outside."

"Devious." Nabiki whispered kissing him back. "Just don't try to do everything alone, it is my fight as much as it is yours, I am your wife and I promised you that we would be together in all the moments, good or bad, peaceful or troubled. Let me help you okay?" "Okay." Benji replied kissing Nabiki lovingly. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You think that I want to see you getting hurt? What I really wanted is to hide so you wouldn't have to fight tomorrow." Nabiki said in a mix of serious and worried tone. "Your left arm is busted and the enemy is a treacherous fiend that will attack using that as advantage. I want to keep you safe as much you want to keep me safe."

Benji tightly hugs Nabiki. "I know." He whispers on her ear. "But it is my duty as your husband to protect you, my wife from danger. As I did before I will make examples out of them so everyone will know what happens when we are provoked, so no one will be brave enough to try to harm us."

Nabiki hugs him tightly responding to his hug. "I am scared Benji." She whispered to him. "You aren't as strong as Ranma and the others, you aren't a martial artist. I know that you are skilled and that you are strong, but we aren't on the level of those abominations. You might die." "I won't die." Benji whispered back. "I am too stubborn to die."

The pleasant chime of their doorbell breaks the moment, Nabiki unwillingly leaves Benji's arms and walks towards the door while Benji quickly close many Velcro straps around the weapons and presses a button under the coffee table, the top with the weapons and ammo strapped on it turns over an hidden axis and locks in place revealing the usual metal surface of the table.

Nabiki smiles bitterly at the ingenious device that even tricked her for so long before opening the door. They see Sachiko there holding a large rather heavy looking suitcase, behind the raven haired girl is a considerably tall older woman wearing a suit. "Who are you Miss?" Nabiki said looking at the woman.

"I am Karasuyama Atsuko." The woman answered in a serious tone. "You are Tendo Nabiki?" "Used to be." Nabiki replied suspicious while Sachiko slips inside after Nabiki gave her an opening to do so. "Why you are asking?"

"I am a police officer and we received an anonymous tip that you and the man that you are living with own illegal weaponry." Atsuko said in a professional tone. "And that you two intend to use it to fighting tomorrow at your school." "We don't own anything illegal." Nabiki replied in a plain tone. "While we are facing a challenge that will take place in our school everything else is a lie."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I look around a little, would you?" Atsuko asked while looking behind Nabiki. "Yes I would, you interrupted an intimate moment that I was having with my husband." Nabiki said in an acid tone. "But I am sure that you would make my attempt of exerting my right of denying as an excuse to get a warrant and invade my home."

Atsuko stays in silence after hearing Nabiki words, she wasn't happy in being there she had better things to do and that anonymous tip prevented her of meeting her own lover. "I will be short." Atsuko said while Nabiki allows her to enter. "And just for your knowledge I am not happy in being here either."

Atsuko enters in the living room and sees Sachiko chatting with Benji. Benji greets Atsuko and introduces himself, he was quickly briefed by Sachiko and knows why Atsuko is there; unlike Nabiki and Sachiko he bears no ill feelings towards the policewoman, she is doing her duty.

"I will serve some tea." Nabiki said moving to the kitchen. "I will help." Sachiko said standing up. "There is some lemon mousse pie in the refrigerator." Benji said to the duo. Atsuko looks carefully at Benji, he had stand up to greet her and she can see his full height, only the fact that he is dressed in rather casual clothes makes his height and other natural features less impressing.

Benji is clad only in an ice colored t-shirt and blue shorts, other than that he is with a wristwatch on his right wrist and a leather protection wrapped on his left forearm. "What happened?" Atsuko asked pointing to his arm. "A week ago I was attacked by someone trying to force my wife and sisters-in-law to wed him, this was caused by preventing him." Benji answered in a serious tone.

Atsuko hides her surprise, there wasn't a report of that, while she did heard some rumors on the district, usually was third or fourth hand gossips that she overheard. "So tomorrow you will be facing him again with a wounded arm." She asked seriously. "Yes, not that it will stop me from making him wish never insulting my wife." Benji answered. "And before you insinuate or think in something that I won't do I will just beat him as stipulated in our duel."

Atsuko stays in silence and Benji offer her a seat, he quickly answers her questions about illegal items, the speed of his answers is rather surprising for the policewoman, she can't tell if he is telling a truth that he is very sure about or a lie that he practiced many times before. Sachiko and Nabiki return with the tea and the pie, they serve for everyone.

Benji smiles inwardly with the shock of the policewoman when tasting the pie, it was one of the new recipes that he had suggested to Motoko to making on the store and was a huge success; he casually let her know where to buy it. Unlike Benji Nabiki and Sachiko are very uncomfortable with the policewoman there and are just being polite out of fear in the discovery of Benji's arsenal, or at least the small part of it that is hidden just half meter away from the policewoman.

After the tea Atsuko excuse herself and leave the apartment. "We need a new plan." Benji said after he heard the footsteps of the woman entering on the elevator. "She will be in the school." "How you are so sure?" Sachiko asked confused. "She isn't fully convinced that we are telling the truth, so firearms are off limits tomorrow." Benji replied.

"But that is a severe handicap for you, even bigger than your left arm being hurt." Nabiki said worried, she is aware that Benji's mastery is in what everyone in Nerima is calling gun fu. "I just have to use another weapon." Benji replied in a confident tone smiling to his wife.

"Sachiko it is done?" he asked to the raven haired girl. "The Vassala is done but is far too heavy and long to you use with one hand." Sachiko answered seriously. "And I don't really think that you can use that long sword well enough to defeat that guy."

"So what about disruptor?" Benji asked while Nabiki worriedly looks at him. "I still haven't removed all the bugs of the hilt and the edge conductivity." Sachiko answered. "But structurally the sword is finished, it can unleash a series of charges but I don't think that it would last in a long combat."

"I take the chance, what about the protection that I asked?" Benji replied. "Your Kevlar clothes including the coat are in the cleaners and won't be back for another week." Sachiko answered feeling down, it was her idea to send Benji's armored clothes to a specialized armor cleaner, the armor was too dirty with blood from his actions to rescue Nabiki, the armored shirts and pants needed regular cleaning.

"I made an alloy chest plate based in the molds from your chest that I took, but isn't as flexible as the usual." Sachiko said while picking up the suitcase and placing over the coffee table, she opens and reveals an ebony colored armor. "It is strong enough to take shots from a .338lapua."

"Nice." Benji commented seeing the plate. "And the shield?" "Also done as you requested." Sachiko said showing him an armlet, in the upper part there is a small shield covering the entire armlet; it doesn't go farther than one inch from the total diameter of the armlet. Sachiko presses a hidden switch and a long blade ejects from the outer wrist of the armlet.

Benji smirked content in seeing an old design coming to life. "The blade shield." Sachiko said with sad pride on her voice. "And as requested there is also a smaller edge on the elbow." Nabiki looks confused while Sachiko quickly demonstrates the defensive weapon.

After showing the items that Benji requested Nabiki pulls Sachiko to the kitchen. "What is wrong?" Nabiki asked to her friend. "I feel useless." Sachiko said leaning on the kitchen counter. "My weapons are out of limits for him and I don't think that he will win with out firearms and with arm wounded."

Nabiki can understand Sachiko's feelings; she is feeling the same feeling of being useless. "I know how you feel." Nabiki said moving next to her friend. "I feel like that every time that Benji is forced to fight to protect me and our happiness. I feel like I am useless because I can't do much to help when trouble surges."

"How you deal with it?" Sachiko asked in the verge of tears. "I own you two so much I want to help so much…" Nabiki smiles and gently wraps one arm over her friend's shoulders. "I remember that Benji loves me and is doing all that he does to protect me from harm and that if I am safe he will return to me, I try my best to aid with what I can do in an emergency." Nabiki said in a soft tone. "It isn't much, maybe giving a weak back up fire, maybe just comforting him when he is despaired by the weight of his actions, I do what I can do to help it might not be much but whenever he praises or thanks me for doing it made me feel better."

"I wished to that was as easy for me." Sachiko said with a sad smile. "I do like the feeling when he praise my work and thanks me for doing it, but I am his gunsmith I feel bad because he can't use my guns to fight." "He wants to use that disruptor thing and will use the items that you brought today." Nabiki replied. "So feel good for that."

"I will try queen." Sachiko said trying to smile cheerfully. "I might be the queen but right now I am as worried as you about my knight." Nabiki said with a sad smile. "I really want to believe that he can defeat that freak with out his firearms and even wounded."

"But as a woman and his wife you feel very worried and can't fully believe that he can do that." Sachiko whispered. Nabiki nodded agreeing, Benji's wound was the biggest of her worries. "Now let's try being positive and return back to the living room there is still lemon pie there." Nabiki said with a less sad smile. "We can drown on worries in that." "I second the motion." Sachiko replied with a smile. "You don't second, you just obey the royal order." Nabiki teased while they walk back to the living room chuckling lightly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Just Elenore and the fact that Benji's left arm is still unusable prevents Irisviel of facing a gruesome death on Benji's hands, the sorceress just revealed that she is the partner of one of the masters and servants that Benji fought earlier on the night that he arrived there.

Miki is aiding her master that is trying to heal a massive cut on her chest while Sora stared in shock. "I said that he was good with a knife." Irisviel said while lying on the floor allowing her apprentice to heal her. "I was lucky to raise a barrier just in time." "But why you are also involved on the war?" Miki asked in a mix of worried, serious and suspicious tone, she is unsure of how to feel about her master.

"Because there are master that want to use the holy grail in ways that would doom the world." Irisviel answered looking at Benji. "Assassin you are the living proof of the power of the grail, it the Holy Grail can give you a new life imagine what kind of horrors it could unleash if used by someone with ill intentions."

"So I will kill them all." Benji hissed tossing Elenore away using the fact that the werewolf got distracted with the words of the fallen woman. "But I will wish on the grail even if I have to kill every living master and servant for that."

"Not if we can avoid that." A male voice said in an emotionless voice. Benji recognizes the voice of the master of the saber. "Two women and one man." Benji said not even looking at the direction of the trio. "We learned everything from Irisviel; with out your coat you are defenseless." Kiritsugu said pointing his weapon to Benji.

"That is a serious underestimation of my skills, it nearly hurt my feelings." Benji said in a casual tone. "While my defense falls considerably with out my armors I don't rely only on them." "Either way you die now." Kiritsugu said shooting at Benji.

Saber could barely follow Benji's movement with her eyes much less react to his actions. With few swift but stunningly strong hits Saber, Kiritsugu and Maiya are nailed on the walls of the hall with knives buried on their wrists, elbows, shoulders and calves.

Maiya and Kiritsugu shout in pain while Saber grunts in pain, it wasn't as painful as the previous wounds that he had inflicted on her.

"My left arm is finally reacting." Benji said while stretching his left arm and moving his fingers, on his right hand is another combat knife. ""I guess that is time for me increase my score of killed servants from two to three. I don't really like making a hero suffer more than the needed."

End of the chapter thirty five:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.

Author notes:

Benji's weaponry: All the items and weapons show in this chapter in the original timeline will be explored in details in later chapters so I won't reveal anything other than it was revealed on the story. Thank you for your understanding.


	36. Tactical truce

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I don't own FATE/Stay night and the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

"_Text"_ Alteration in the voice, not in the tone but the voice itself.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two

Chapter thirty six: Tactical truce

Irisviel stares in horror while Benji moves to his trapped prey, she had seem horrifying things since the Grail war started but seeing Benji moving to kill her friends in cold blood was above everything that she had seem.

Because the number of knives nailing them on the wall the trio is unable to free themselves or even do more than squirm trying to escape while only increasing the pain

Benji stops in front of Saber. "I am sorry for this but I need the grail to save someone." Benji said while raising the knife. "I won't be stopped."

"St…!" Sora is muffled by Elenore. "If you do that you won't be able to use it when you really needs." Elenore warned. "And if you do it I will go kill you." Benji said to Sora. "And you will use another one to stop me, if you don't you die, either way I will get rid of you."

Sora trembles in fear, until that moment she never really realized the true menace that Benji could be. "Benji you can't just kill them like this!" Miki exclaimed trying to stop him. "Just watch me." Benji replied in an emotionless voice.

"Ojou-sama in case you forgot that servant drove a sword on his back. I don't really think that is wise to trust on them." Elenore said agreeing with Benji. "And your master said that the man is slaying magi that he thinks that are masters that mean that you are a possible target."

"Benji if you have the littlest feeling or any kind of appreciation for what I did to you do not kill them!" Irisviel pleaded. "Not after I gave you mana." "You aren't on my list of favorite people right now." Benji said turning to Irisviel. "Excuse me? I am the woman that had sex with you just after you tore a trench on my shoulder!" Irisviel shouted angrily. "At least give me a chance of reason with you before making a final decision!"

Benji sighs, Irisviel really aided him not only by the mana recharging sex but also fixing him up he does own at the least the chance of being convinced. "Fine then." Benji said tucking the knife on his belt. "Were-maid you watch them if they try anything funny kill them." "I can agree with that." Elenore said letting Sora go. "Now we will go to the library and you will convince me that letting them live is the best alternative." Benji said turning to Irisviel. "If not I will resume slitting their throats before moving to the next one."

"Fine, then let's go." Irisviel said standing up. "Elenore tape their mouths." Miki said to the maid. "Sure." The maid replied going to fetch the duct tape for that. "The man is a sorcerer too, so we need to be careful." Miki said to Benji. "Sounds good to me." Benji commented casually. "You two wait because we will be going too." Miki said pointing to Sora. "We are both masters and we need to hear the reasons too."

They move to the library and Irisviel looks up to Benji. "Kiritsugu isn't interested in Holy Grail; he is in the war as the representative of the Einzbern family." Irisviel said to the servant. "He is trying to prevent senseless killing on this war by eliminating masters and before you ask we didn't killed the master of the archer that you killed and since we don't know when or where you fought against the lancer that you killed we have no idea of who is the master nor what he or she wants or it he or she is hiding and it isn't important, that person is out of the war."

She makes a pause to clear her thoughts. "As a member of the Einzbern family and the one that is taking part of this war I can say for sure that we aren't interested in the grail." Irisviel said still looking at Benji. "Tell me your reasons, if your reasons doesn't cause any harm to anyone I think that we can come to an arrangement."

"Fine, before that I will tell that neither Miki nor Sora is interested on the grail too. They just want to survive this war." Benji said to the white haired woman. "You two go away." He said turning to the two teens. "I won't tell my reasons for you two, just for Irisviel."

"Fine." Miki spat taking Sora away. After making sure that the duo isn't peeking Benji turns to Irisviel. "You have any kind of sorcery that allows me to show you some of my memories?" Benji asked seriously. "I do, but I am not really sure that I want to see them." Irisviel replied seeing something on his eyes that scare her. "It will be better if you see, then you will understand." Benji said in a serious tone.

Irisviel nods and casts the spell. "Touch my forehead with yours and think on what you want to show me." She said closing her eyes. "Okay." Benji said recalling what he wants to show to Irisviel.

In the hall where Saber, Kiritsugu and Maiya are trapped they all hear Irisviel scream. "I hope that he hasn't done anything bad to my master." Miki said worried. "By the tone of the scream I think that he hasn't done anything painful." Elenore commented.

After a couple of minutes a very pale Irisviel followed by a somber Benji walk in their direction. "We will help him to gain the Holy Grail." Irisviel said to the trio in a very serious tone, there are tears on her eyes and they show that she had seen something horrifying. "His reasons are good and I will tell you them later. We will be working together now."

After those words Benji removes the knives from the three, they fall on the floor clutching their arms in pain, because their arms where over their heads the blood weren't circling well and as it begins to circle it makes the wounds hurt even more. Irisviel begins to heal Maiya and Miki heals Saber.

Benji leaves the hall leaving the group alone. "What he told you?" Kiritsugu asked healing himself. "I can't repeat in front of those three." Irisviel answered in a serious tone. "But trust me even you will want to help him after I tell you." Kiritsugu stays in silence, he doesn't trust or even likes Benji, he actually wants to kill the servant because all the suffering that he caused to him, Saber and Maiya.

Half an hour later Saber is walking around the mansion looking for Benji, she wants her Excalibur back. She finds him on the room that he is staying on. "Catch." Benji said tossing to her the sword wrapped on a thick leather ribbon. Saber hurriedly grabs the sword. "You are out of your mind?!" Saber exclaimed thankful that she didn't get hurt on the stunt.

"I am dead and killing I think that I am allowed to be out of my mind." Benji replied turning back to his belongings; he was reloading the magazine of the Kurohyou. "I won't deny that." Saber said in a plain tone. "Anyway other than coming here to retrieve what is mine I came to say that I am not going to support you on your quest. I also have a goal and I want the Holy Grail and unlike your quest my quest will affect thousands."

"You want to change the past of a country that is going very well and people that are long dead." Benji said not looking to the blonde. "I am trying to change the lives of people that are alive now and that can make real changes in the future. Irisviel told who you are; actually she slipped out the name of the sword, after that was easy to make the connections."

"And what makes the life of that woman more important than mine?" Saber asked looking at his back. "Other than the fact that you know her." "Your life ended hundreds of years ago." Benji answered standing up and looking at her. "You became a hero to uncountable generations and even today you inspire people with the story of your life. I don't know what you plan on doing but either way it will affect uncountable people, to be honest the entire world will change with your wish, just God knows how many wars and how much suffering will follow your wish. I am trying to ease the suffering of everyone that knew that woman; those people have a strength that will protect the world in the time of need. My friends are needed to protect the world of a threat that is approaching, I don't know what it is or what they want, but if my friends stay as they are because her rape the world will suffer in the hands of my enemy."

Saber stays in silence with his words echoing on her mind. "It might be selfish of my part; maybe the changes that you caused would be good. I don't know I am just human." Benji said looking at Saber eyes. "But your change might kill everyone in this world; I am trying to protect everyone on this world by saving that woman. Think in what might happen if you have your wish. We can discuss more later. If in the end there are just us to fight for the grail we decide then either by choice or by battle." Benji gather the ammo and walks away from the room letting Saber think.

Benji moves to another part of the house and sits down in a window frame and looks at the forest surrounding the mansion. Benji sighs and pulls the broken remains of Vassala from the small of his back. 'What I do?' he thinks looking at the broken sword. 'I just gave away the Excalibur. Okay that it belong to her but I need something for sword fights, against him my knives won't do much good, if I use the inventory I can pull my most powerful items but they will drain too much mana…the Vassala is broken, I admit that wasn't all that well done since was just lighting forge but it kept up with the Gáe Bolg.'

"What is wrong?" Miki asked approaching after seeing him there looking at the broken sword. "I need a new melee weapon." Benji answered looking to the sorceress. "I won't be able to take down the berserker with knifes or bullets." "From what I heard you must be right." Miki said sitting near him. "Let me see that." She added standing her hand to him.

Benji hands to her the hilt, Miki exams the hilt; the guard of the sword is long and slightly curved upwards as it was a double edged broad dagger split open by the sword edge, the hilt is patterned as it was made of tressed metal and as the guard and fuller is made of nearly black blue metal with a sharp looking pyramidal pommel that seems to me missing its core held only by four metal bars.

"It is kind of sad seeing that it is broken." Miki commented seeing the remaining four inches of the once ninety six centimeters edge, she can see dry blood on the fuller, she can even tell they were spilled in different moments since they are of different colors, the older was Cú's, the other ones she was unsure if was Saber's or his knowing about the acid attack and that Benji stabbed Saber.

The remaining blade had a blunt tip revealing where it broke when he twisted it against Saber's armor, the handle was covered with a now much stained bandages and even ripped in some of the parts what allowed her to notice the details of the hilt. "Maybe we can repair it using magic." Miki said to him after thinking for many moments. "With me, master and that man I think that we can recreate a new and stronger edge to this sword."

"I wouldn't mind that." Benji replied not sounding hopeful. "It would save me mana to recreate it." "I will speak to master and see if she agrees in repairing it." Miki said leaving with the hilt. Benji stays in silence and looks at the retreating sorceress; he was starting to hate the whole war and his life in the Ranmaverse, all that he could remember was killing, wounding and giving pain.

He remembered of the good moments but for every good moment had at least two bad ones. He leans forward and holds his head starting to feel despaired with everything, his curse, his fate as servant, what happened to Nodoka, all the death that he caused and even changing the Nerima wrecking crew as he did.

Miki finds Irisviel and Kiritsugu talking in the library and quickly explains the situation to them. "I don't know if we can do much." Irisviel said taking the hilt from Miki. "It would take a master tracer to recreate the shape of the edge and reinforcing to harden it. And the alchemic knowledge just to gather the elements to redo the edge will make even harder, this edge is clearly magical imbuing a new one with magic will take a long time."

"And it seems to be lacking a stone in the pommel." Kiritsugu added. "That thing should be disposed and not repaired." "But he used that sword to kill Cú; he wounded rider and berserker with it so he did with Saber." Miki said trying to convince them to repairing the edge. "That sword has a great deal of offensive power."

"That we won't contest." Irisviel said recalling that fight. "But we are out of mana. I healed myself a lot in the past day, so I healed Maiya and Benji; I also gave him much mana. Kiritsugu isn't in shape because he healed from the wounds that he received from Benji. To repair this sword it would take much mana in an attempt of making be as it was."

Miki stays in silence unable to come with a reply. "And we also have more important worries as how provide Benji with mana so he can fight effectively, until now he was lucky that he didn't used his entire reserves in battle." Irisviel added seriously. "Not lucky, but he is pushing too much the limits of what he can do in normal ways. We need to find a way to him fight with a healthy supply of mana from his master and Sora barely has enough mana to keep him alive."

"I know that." Miki replied. "We tried to make Sora give up on the reijus but she is too scared to the giving up work, part of her doesn't want to lose his protection." "I can understand her fear." Irisviel commented. "If he was contracted to me he would be able to fight really well and with out worries."

"But I was the one summoning him." Miki said now worried in losing again the servant that she summoned, it was bad enough that Sora stole him from her. "I said if." Irisviel replied. "You have a good amount of mana for an apprentice but from what we saw your assassin needs a considerable supply of mana for his abilities shine, you would limit his effectiveness. Either way he is still trapped to Sora."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji is walking around the outside of the mansion with his hands on his pants pockets, the last days as a heroic spirit was straining him even more than the centuries as an Einheri in the Valhalla. The berserker that he has to face is no one else than Hercules, Benji had suffered many losses in the hands of the demi-god, specially in the pankration, what Benji thought as the ancient Greek version of the anything goes and ultimate fighting.

The only advantage that Benji had over the ancient hero was the fact that Hercules doesn't know a thing of modern weaponry, ninjitsu, his curse and above everything Benji's preferences in dirty fighting, which allowed Benji to win around five percent of the times that he had a match with Hercules, the other times Benji ended on the floor and in pain.

As a berserker the strength of Hercules was enhance by the madness and made him loss the rational thinking process, but Benji knew that he will need some serious killing power to defeat Hercules. "Maybe seventy kilos of C-4 or a nuke…" Benji muttered while recalling how Hercules's skin deflected his bullets. "Maybe an RPG or a cruise missile…maybe I could find a fully battle loaded jet fighter…"

"What you are mumbling?" Saber asked approaching him, Benji curses inwardly the inability to stay alone for more than ten minutes. "Thinking in how defeat the berserker." Benji answered in a casual tone. "If he is immune to bullets I will need something more powerful than that."

"Use that acid attack on him again." Saber pointed out staying away from Benji in a polite distance. "It uses too much mana." Benji replied. "It is a last resort attack, it damages my weapon." "Then use that odd whatever thingy of yours." Saber said trying to gesture using a rifle.

"That was so accurate." Benji teased casually. "The name is Kurohyou, a hybrid sniper assault rifle." "That thing." Saber replied ignoring the teasing. "You broke my armor and pierced magic barriers with it." "It is a possibility that I am not relying on." Benji said in a serious tone. "He deflected the bullets with his skin not magic, and his skin is like the Nemean lion's skin, or at least as strong."

"Nemean lion…hold on!" Saber exclaimed in shock. "I only know one person that fought that monster, you mean that the berserker is Heracles?!" "Exactly." Benji replied amused with her shock. "That is why I want to find a way to defeat him with out getting too close of his attack range."

Saber stays in silence; the idea itself was tactically wise. "We have three sorcerers here, two servants; maybe we can distract him and have the three casting a powerful spell on him." Benji mused thinking in a different strategy. "Using the magi as artillery, they cast powerful spells to hit him while we keep him busy."

"It is a good strategy but we don't know if the master of berserker would support him with magic, if the master raises a barrier our attacks would fail." Saber replied seriously. At that moment she decided to let her worries and the difference between her and Benji stay aside and discuss with him as two warriors and strategists. "Maybe your noble phantasm would help. You are an assassin you must have a certain kill noble phantasm."

"I don't have enough mana to use it nor want to use it." Benji answered seriously. "And if I use it everything dies, I mean everything in a very, very large area around me. My noble phantasm is an anti-realm type." Saber stares in shock, she never heard about a noble phantasm like that, she had heard about anti-army ones, even anti-fortress as her Excalibur.

"So use another one of your noble phantasms." Saber replied after deciding to ask about that one later. "I only have those three." Benji answered. "Kurohyou, the crystal cloak and the other one that I won't tell you. I just have those noble phantasms. What about you? You must have something useful."

"I am unsure if it will be enough." Saber replied in a plain tone. "I can use the Excalibur but it might not be enough against berserker." Benji sighs and runs his right hand on his hair. "And that takes me back to my original thought. Time of blackmailing the masters for money and buy more illegal weaponry, maybe something chemical." He muttered.

"What good it will do?" Saber asked confused. "I will bomb Hercules if I can get my hands on explosives." Benji answered. "I don't think that even he can stay alive after being the ground zero of an explosion of ten kilos of C-4." "I will pretend that I understand." Saber replied not knowing what C-4 is.

"Anyway let's return to the mansion we wandered quite far." Benji commented to the swordswoman. Saber looks around and notices that they walked to the woods while discussing the strategy, she nods and they begin to walk back.

Back in the mansion the two servants find the masters, Irisviel, Miki, Maiya and Elenore in the dinning hall. "Why the grimaces?" Benji asked to the group. "We heard the conversation." Irisviel answered seriously. "When you planned in letting us know the identity of the berserker?"

"As if it would do any difference you knowing or not." Benji replied in the same tone. "He is still invulnerable, insanely strong and out of control. It fell in the area of useless information. He doesn't have any weakness that we can explore." "I hate to say this but he is right about that." Saber commented. "Knowing the identity of the berserker doesn't change our situation."

"Fine so what you third noble phantasm does?" Sora asked in a mix of scared and curious tone. "Kill everything." Benji answered in a plain tone. "Just that, kills everything that has life in a twenty kilometers radius." Everyone stares in shock; it was an area of forty kilometers of diameter, an immense area of death.

"Okay…" Kiritsugu said cleaning his throat. "It is clear that we can't use that noble phantasm in our advantage with out killing an uncountable number of people. Then we can try doing as he said and use a large amount of explosives or spells against the berserker."

"But to do any of those we need to locate the berserker and place him in a determinate spot." Miki said pointing out the trouble of that plan. "Not really." Benji said sitting down in one of the empty chairs, Saber does the same now it is a strategic meeting. "I can easily carry one hundred kilos with out slowing down, so I can place the charges on him if needed. To the magi artillery plan all that we have to do is to leave the magi in the rear line while Saber, the were-maid and I keep the berserker in a spot so they can cast the spell."

"That leaves the problem of finding a location to execute that plan; we can't just explode or cast a large area powerful spell in the middle of the city." Irisviel pointed out. "We can try making Benji lure the berserker to a previous determinate spot." Miki said recalling of Benji's speed. "He is very fast and should be able to stay away from the berserker and lead him to the target zone."

"That won't work if the master stops the berserker." Saber pointed out. "Not to mention that people would see the chase and you all know that witness should be killed." Irisviel added. "Then let's buy heavy caliber weapons, rockets and other heavy weaponry and pray that it work against him." Benji said in a plain tone. "RPGs might be effective."

"It isn't easy to buy them here." Kiritsugu said in a plain tone. "And even with good contacts it would take days until we could get one."

"Melee is out of question." Benji said in a serious tone. "My acid blast didn't give much damage on him; normal attacks even from magic weaponry won't do much if they do anything. We need to give him massive damage in a short amount of time."

Benji smacks his forehead with his right hand. "What?" everyone asked confused. "There are any chemical industries or metallurgies in the city?" Benji asked with his hand covering his eyes. "In the industrial area there is one metallurgic." Maiya answered confused. "Then we can try throwing him on the molten metal." Benji said in a serious tone. "We are talking in red hot steel at temperature above one thousand degrees; it should be enough to kill him."

"I don't think that the berserker is the T-1000." Sora said in a plain tone. "It is the same logic, massive damage that can't be healed because it is continuous." Benji replied. "And if he does survive we can cool the metal and he will be trapped on a block of steel."

"Sounds rather effective." Saber commented now with a small belief that is possible to beat Hercules. "It has the same flaws of the other two ideas." Irisviel said in a disappointed tone. "Not if we wait there." Benji replied. "Instead of go looking for him we make him look for us, eventually he will go there and we will use the terrain in our advantage and eventually make him fall on a furnace filled with molten steel."

"Still sounds too unlikely." Kiritsugu replied in a plain tone. "If you have a better idea you can share." Benji stated in a flat tone. "So far all that you did is shot down every plan that I am making."

"He has a point there Kiritsugu." Irisviel said in a casual tone. "I admit that is a tough opponent and that we need a strategy to defeat him, but we need to think in strategies as a team. We have two powerful servants here, three magi and one werewolf; we need to find a way to use the strengths of this group to win."

"I gave an idea of using the strength but was ignored." Benji said in a flat tone. "It wasn't ignored we are saving that as a plan that can be used if the conditions are right, but we need another plan." Irisviel replied. "And I think that before we can execute any plan we need to solve the issue of your lack of mana because your master, in an extreme situation we might need your skills as the defensive abilities of your coat."

"We can cut Sora's hand." Benji said in a casual tone. "Not if we can find other ways to transferring you to a more apt master." Irisviel said in a serious tone. "Now every non magus can rest. I am sure that you and Saber need to rest and save your mana." "I think that I will take a walk." Benji said in a casual tone. "I am a bit tired of staying indoors." "Stay near the mansion." Irisviel replied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

One hour passed since the meeting, Benji had passed by the library and found a book that wasn't about magic or wasn't in German and he is currently lying on a tall tree's branches reading in silence, actually desiring an MP3 player with his favorite songs.

In the dinning hall Irisviel, Kiritsugu, Maiya and Miki are still discussing what to do. "I think that you didn't use Benji's strengths until now." Irisviel said to her disciple. "Why that?" Miki asked curious, until that moment Benji had killed two servants, injured three more counting Saber.

"He is an assassin, an infiltration unit." Maiya said in an emotionless tone. "He should be used to gather information on the enemy and eliminating them when they least expect, you were using him as a saber class."

"Until today I didn't know his class and we were rationing his mana supply, to infiltrate as you are suggesting it would require at least the use of his cloak." Miki replied in a serious tone. "And so far I don't see why we should change how Benji fights, until now he scored two servant kills, he wounded rider and berserker that not counting wounding Saber in three different occasions."

"She has a point there." Irisviel commented casually. "The total ignorance of his class by everyone else was a precious advantage that he used to surprise everyone when using a weapon of a different class; the sword against lancer and the rifle against saber."

"He also performed an attack that made me think that he was an archer when he first appeared after the summoning." Miki pointed out. "Then he fought with knifes and when we met Saber on the horse he used the rifle."

"As I said he used weapons that would lead others to believe that he is of another class." Irisviel said. "If we can provide him with mana we can have him follow those we suspect being masters and finding if they are or not. He can also gather important intelligence for us as the true identity of an enemy servant or how to defeat it."

"It is kind of pointless now." Miki commented seriously. "Lancer is dead so is archer, Saber is working with us, berserker is Hercules; that only leaves rider and caster. Honestly speaking they aren't the strongest servant class out there, if we can kill the berserker dealing with caster and rider will be easy since we have a knight class servant and an assassin class."

"While that is true not knowing who our enemy is might lead to fatal mistakes even thought rider and caster aren't the best combative class out there." Kiritsugu said in a plain tone. "We all saw the size of the spell that the caster cast against the assassin."

"A spell that his cloak reflected." Miki shot back. "I think that we should kill the berserker and worry about the caster later, and to kill the berserker we need to find a way to supply Benji with mana, if he can't replenish his mana in combat then we have a serious trouble. Saber alone won't be able to defeat Hercules alone."

"That isn't certain." Kiritsugu replied. "But having the aid of the assassin would be welcome." "So what we do to give him mana? Sora isn't giving up the reiju, we tried before and she is unconsciously refusing to give them up in fear of being killed." Miki said in a flat tone. "Sora is my classmate and friend but more and more I feel like either killing her or chopping off her hand."

"Let's try not resort to that." Irisviel said with an embarrassed smile. "There must be a way of replenishing his mana in battle that doesn't involve hurting or killing that poor girl."

"Sub-tank." Benji said walking into the room. "A what?" everyone asked confused. "A sub-tank." Benji replied. "It is from a game; in there it is an extra storage of life energy. I just recalled that when reading, if there is a way to imbue something with a sizable supply of mana and I wear, eat or use it, it would replenish an amount of mana that I used until my limit."

"It is an interesting idea but what we can use as that sub-tank thing?" Irisviel asked to Benji. "I am not a magus; you guys find out what can be used, I am going to visit the maids again." "WE DON'T HAVE TO KNOW THAT!!!!" Miki blushing furiously yelled at Benji. "God damned incubus…" she muttered looking away from the retreating servant.

"Visiting the maids?" Maiya asked to Irisviel. "Part of our agreement when I replenished his mana." Irisviel said with a blush. "He told me things about his cloak and gun and he can visit the maids to replenish smaller amounts of mana."

"Resuming having sex with the maids." Miki spat angrily. "Accursed sex fiend…" "That explain why the maids are so happy." Kiritsugu stated in a plain tone. "Well that is true; I can't deny that the maids are happier and working better too." Irisviel commented casually.

"Now changing back to the important subjects." Irisviel said cleaning her throat lightly. "What can we use as those sub-tank things? It must be something that holds a rather large amount of mana." "It must be something that allow easy injection of mana but doesn't lose mana if unused and that allows an easy release when used." Miki commented shoving the images of Benji and the maids to the back of her mind.

"I think that we should use jewels, it is the most basic way to store mana, it is small, holds a large amount of mana and can release with a simple command." Kiritsugu said. "If we give him two jewels filled with mana it should be enough to last at least two battles."

"Then I will go fetch a pair of them, but what we do transfer the mana from the jewels to his body?" Irisviel asked. "We can implant them on him, since he is an eirei it shouldn't be rejection." Miki answered. "Sounds good, I will begin infusing the gems but I will some need help to fill them." Irisviel said to Miki. "Since you were the intended master you help too." Miki nods agreeing and they leave the dinning hall.

End of the chapter thirty six:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.


	37. Breaking Picolet

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I don't own FATE/Stay night and the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

"_Text"_ Alteration in the voice, not in the tone but the voice itself.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two

Chapter thirty seven: Breaking Picolet

The day of the fight finally arrived and nearly the entire student body is around the gym waiting to see the fight. Nabiki's former minions are making the betting pool while Ukyo and Shampoo are making their profits by selling food to the crowd. Ranma is waiting by the gate because Benji and Nabiki still haven't arrived to the duel and usually the duo was quite punctual.

In their bedroom Nabiki looks at Benji, she is still lying on their bed while Benji is slowly dressing up to leave for the duel. Nabiki bites her lower lips seeing the handful of scars that Benji gained in his time protecting her from harm and getting tangled on her business.

Nabiki glanced at her alarm clock and sees that they are already quite late for the duel, it didn't mattered they wasn't going to be in time for it, they would arrive quite late to provoke the opponent. Benji fishes a black sleeveless t-shirt from his drawer and Nabiki watches in silence while he covers his body with the rather figure hugging fabric, it was his training shirt, the one that he wears when they go to the gym together.

"Benji mind in getting me some water?" Nabiki asked not really thirsty but just to stall the departure. "I will be right back." Benji replied with a smile turning to face her. Nabiki feels that her heart skipped a beat with the guilt of being the reason that he is going to fight.

Benji returns quickly with a glass of cold water, he sits next to Nabiki on the bed and hands her the glass. "Thank you." Nabiki said taking the offered glass. "You are welcome." Benji replied looking at her, he wouldn't deny that seeing Nabiki like that was one of the best parts of his mornings. Her hair was lightly tangled from the sleep and was out of place, most of the times Benji usually would wake earlier than Nabiki and he could see when she wakes and see her rubbing her eyes groggily, yawn still sleepy before trying to shake away the last remnants of sleep and tiredness from herself. Benji loved seeing that ritual that no one else knew about.

"Why you always smile when I wake up?" Nabiki asked in fake annoyance, glad that she found a way to distract him from the duel. "Because I love seeing you in a way that no one else have." Benji replied kissing Nabiki moist and lightly chilled lips. "And I find rather cute your small waking ritual."

Nabiki blushes with his words but savors them and the kiss. "I am not the only one with a small waking ritual on this apartment." Nabiki replied playfully. "You stretch while still lying down and crack most of your joints before sitting up and cracking your neck." "I do that, it relaxes me and helps the blood to run on my body." Benji said with a smile.

"I still don't understand what you find so cute and enjoys so much on me waking up." Nabiki commented placing the half empty glass on the nightstand. "It is a reminder that we are together and I am seeing something about you that I am quite sure that no one else has seen." Benji replied kissing Nabiki again.

"I won't deny that you see me in ways that no one will ever see." Nabiki said with a teasingly smile. "I am not planning on having sex with anyone else other than you." "I know that." Benji replied hugging Nabiki. "I wouldn't share you." "Neither would I." Nabiki replied hugging him back and kissing him. "I am too greedy."

"I won't deny that." Benji said teasingly. "You should deny that." Nabiki replied in a mock hurtful tone. "Even being truth." She lightly pressed her body against him allowing him to feel her nakedness under the thin sheet. Benji gently maneuvers their bodies placing Nabiki on is lap with her upper body leaning against his chest, his arms are wrapped around her slim waist.

Nabiki nests herself against him as she did uncountable times before, in that position Nabiki could fully relax on the safety of his arms and be able with ease to hear his soothing heartbeat and kiss him, in that position Nabiki also remembers of Benji's strength since most of the times she could feel his muscles and when he wasn't leaned against a wall or a back rest he wouldn't move even if she pressed her entire weight against him; all that combined it made Nabiki feel safe and protected.

However in that moment that position of comfort and safety recalled Nabiki that it all could end in the following hours. She trembled while uncountable thoughts about the battle and how she could lose Benji filled her mind. Benji gently kissing Nabiki's neck, lightly increasing the pressure of the hug pulling her even closer.

"Whatever you thought it won't happen." Benji said in a confident tone. "I really want to believe." Nabiki whispered with her voice filled with fright. "I believe in you and I want to believe when you say that you will win, I am your wife…I want to believe in you so much…but I can't help in worrying…I am scared of losing you…just the thought that you could die is enough to frighten me…"

Nabiki takes a small breath. "There are times that I nearly wet myself in fear…it even happened once when I was alone…" she whispered with her voice mixing fear and embarrassment. Benji gently kisses Nabiki and comforts her, he knows that Nabiki has a good deal of pride, while not as big as Akane's or Ranma's Nabiki wouldn't tell to anyone about something like that, he knows his wife.

"I know how it is." Benji whispered softly to Nabiki. "I also feel like that whenever something bad happens or a new martial artist appears, that not even counting the run ins with the yakuza. I can't even voice how scared I was when Sakura told me that you were kidnapped."

"But you rescued me…you fearlessly killed every yakuza with out getting shot once…" Nabiki said surprised. "I feared for your safety. I feared of what they could do to you." Benji spoke closing his eyes and resting his chin on Nabiki's shoulder. "That fear filled with me with despair, it drove away my fear of dying, getting hurt and being arrested. I lost my inhibitions in killing and hurting. That fear made me stronger, the fear of losing you made me do all that. Fear isn't a bad thing, it helps us to not doing something stupid, and some fears also make us able to do things like that. Courage isn't the total lack of fear, but the determination of overcoming your fear."

"It still doesn't drive away my fear of losing you." Nabiki said leaning her cheek against his. "I don't want to let you walk out of our home; I fear that if you go I will lose you."

"Love, I hate to say this but everything has a risk of death. I could be taking a shower, slip on the wet tiles and hit my head and die." Benji whispered in a sad tone. "I could be crossing the street and be hit by a truck; death is unavoidable and eventually will take everyone. That is why I love you as if this moment could be the last."

Nabiki stays in silence knowing that his words are true, she loves him with the same intensity, she can even forget about the daily dangers as everyone does, but she can't just do the same with a menace as dueling with Cardin.

Nabiki turns on his arms and faces him. "Love me." Nabiki whispered kissing him. "Love me again and again, until you drive this fear away…I won't let you go if you don't love me more…" Benji kisses Nabiki answering her passionate and scared request with actions instead of words.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… **In the previous night**

Nabiki and Sachiko see Benji idly checking how the blade shield works while they eat more of the lemon mousse pie. "What is your plan?" Sachiko asked to Benji between bites of the tasty dessert. "Slash, stab, cut and main." Benji answered casually while putting on the armlet on his right arm. "Nothing more than that, originally was shoot, main, cripple, wound and painfully disable."

"What that mean sempai?" Sachiko asked to Nabiki. "That he hasn't planned anything." Nabiki replied before eating another piece of the pie. "He will just react to whatever happens there."

"I didn't plan anything when I rescued you and your friends from the yakuza." Benji commented in a serious tone. "And it worked just fine." "I can't deny that." Sachiko commented. "But you had me as support as well you used the Kurohyou and the other guns that I made for you."

"I agree with Sachiko on that one." Nabiki said in a serious tone. "In that incident you was very well armed and you weren't hurt; I saw you on the TV you were dualing with the hyou and a Beretta."

"I don't deny that, but I am not only dependant of guns, I am still good with knives and few other weapons." Benji replied releasing the blade of the shield. "Cologne did teach me something until she decided that I shouldn't train anymore. I can perform the kachu tenshi amaguriken. And my eyes can even see the path of the bullets."

"I think that this discussion won't do us any good." Sachiko said in a serious tone. "In one way or another the duel will take place and because that tip to the police you can't use weapons, I guess that for now we should relax. I will fix dinner and you two can do whatever you two do when not rutting like two animals on the heat."

"Sachiko!" Nabiki exclaimed blushing. "It is true." Sachiko said finishing her pie, taking the plate and standing up. "I fix dinner, you two relax." Nabiki sighs and decides to keep her mouth with pie instead or arguing. Benji removes the blade shield and places it on the case.

"Don't worry too much or you will get wrinkles." Benji teased lightly pocking Nabiki's forehead. "Come on finish that pie and let's go out for a quick joy ride." Nabiki nods blushing and gives to Benji the last piece of the pie; he eats the offered morsel and moves to their bedroom. "Just tell Sachiko to not rush on dinner." Benji called in a casual tone. Nabiki smiles and does so before following him to the bedroom.

Half an hour later Benji and Nabiki are once again in the mount Ueno. "I really don't know why you always bring me here when I am feeling down." Nabiki said in a mock disapproving tone, she knew very well why he does that, he proposed her there and they could see the city lights with out hearing the sounds of the city.

"Because looking at something beautiful never gets old." Benji said looking at Nabiki; she is leaning on the rail of the parking area where they are standing looking at the city lights while Benji is seated on his BMW. "Benji Himura are you saying that while looking at me?!" Nabiki exclaimed in mock anger. "Guilty as charged." Benji replied in a teasingly tone. "What can I do if I love the sight of your cute behind."

"Jeez…you never get tired of flirting with me?" Nabiki said turning to him. "Of course not." Benji replied with a smile. "As I said something beautiful never gets old." Nabiki walks to him and kisses him. "You are so sweet." She whispered softly. "After so long I still don't know what you saw on me."

Benji wraps his arms around Nabiki's waist and pulls her closer. "I saw a beautiful girl suffering because loneliness and her own actions." Benji replied kissing her. "I saw her pleading for help uncountable times and no one would help her." "No one other than her knight in shinning armor." Nabiki whispered against his lips. "More like shinning leather."

"I had to look good for my queen." Benji said kissing Nabiki again. "For sure you look stunning in your armor." Nabiki whispered savoring his actions. "So stunning that I get wet every time that I see you wearing it." Nabiki presses her body against Benji's and guides his left hand to her right thigh while slowly rubbing her thigh on his leg while moving her thigh upwards.

"If it makes you this frisky just by recalling how I look with it I must wear it more often." Benji whispered while lifting her leg. "If you do so I won't let you out of our nest." Nabiki purred sultrily. "We will be too busy making love to do anything else." "Sound perfect to me." Benji whispered kissing Nabiki.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… **In the morning of the fight**

"God how many times you two rut in one day?" Sachiko said when Nabiki walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. Nabiki blushes with her words. "As many as we want." Nabiki answered embarrassed. "How many times since you two left for that ride?" Sachiko asked mildly annoyed, her night on the Himura apartment wasn't all that calm because some of the sounds that filtered thorough the doors.

Nabiki stays in silence for few moments before answering. "Twelve." She said blushing even more. "Four yesterday and eight this morning." "God…he must be a machine to get up so many times." Sachiko muttered in shock. "On his side it was six." Nabiki clarified.

"What the hell you feed him?" Sachiko asked still surprised. "Mostly pineapple because it makes taste better." Nabiki answered. "Do I want to know what 'it' means?" Sachiko asked blushing in the same color of Nabiki's face. "I am quite sure that you already know what 'it' is." Nabiki replied. "Everything else is to build his stamina and the volume."

"I wonder if I should take notes." Sachiko muttered before sipping some coffee. "It wouldn't hurt." Nabiki said pouring some for herself. "You could use when you get a boyfriend; I know that I don't regret." "Trust me from your howls I know for sure that you enjoy it a lot." Sachiko spoke moving so Nabiki could put sugar on her coffee.

"I do." Nabiki said with a smile. "My only regret is that I was not his first." "Who was?" Sachiko asked curious. "An ex-girlfriend of his." Nabiki answered sipping her coffee. "They were childhood friends and for a handful of years lovers. They broke up after she moved to another country."

"Her loss, your gain." Sachiko commented casually. "True." Nabiki replied. "I guess that I don't regret that much not being his first, after all it was because his experience that my first time was unforgettable." "I want to hear more about it later." Sachiko said with a smile. "Don't expect much details, I don't want you to fantasy with my husband." Nabiki replied teasingly.

"Oh trust me; you are already late for that, but I am realist I know that I won't get him." Sachiko teased back. "Besides it is just fantasies it isn't like I would be bedding him when you aren't around." The two girls chuckle lightly.

"Benji drinks coffee?" Sachiko asked recalling that she had to go buy coffee to drink some. "Actually no." Nabiki answered casually. "He doesn't like it and I acquired a taste for Brazilian tea." "It explains the total absence of coffee." Sachiko commented. "We do have some." Nabiki said opening one of the cabinets and pulling a can from the back. "I do keep a private stash for when I feel like drinking some. Benji doesn't mind."

"And natto?" Sachiko asked recalling the fridge. "Now that he hates." Nabiki answered. "I know that he won't forbid me from eating but he hates the scent and won't kiss me if I ate natto. I have to brush my teeth if I want to kiss him. So I don't buy unless I really feel like eating some."

"You are giving up a lot of things for him." Sachiko commented. "Not really." Nabiki replied. "It is more like trading some for another, besides it is part of living together and marriage to give up of some of things that you do when single to live well with your partner. Benji loves anime and manga, it part of the reason that he is sane here, but he doesn't read or watch as much because I like other things, I like seeing the news so we watch together."

"I can understand not doing things to live well with your partner but what anime and manga have to do with his sanity?" Sachiko asked confused. "Well if you haven't seen Ranma and the others would you believe on what they do?" Nabiki replied not wanting to tell her about his condition as an outcast.

"Point taken." Sachiko said understanding. "For someone with a totally different cultural background I can understand why anime and manga when allied with an open mind keeps him sane after everything that you two passed."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… **Later in the day of the fight**

Ranma looks around impatient, over two hours had passed since the arrival of Cardin and his minion, everyone was expecting that Benji and Nabiki would be there in the usual time of the class begin and the duel would happen. What everyone had forgot is that it was never set an specific hour for the duel to start, a flaw that Benji and Nabiki were exploring to get more advantages on the duel after all waiting can strain someone nerves.

Ranma was guessing what the couple was doing to keep themselves busy while using the showing late strategy; he had heard some rumors that bullfighters had sex before entering on the area to sharpen their eyes. Ranma recalls of the few fights that he had spied when Benji and Nabiki weren't dating.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… **Much before Benji confessed his feelings to Nabiki**

Ranma looks down to the alley where Benji and Nabiki are standing; there are three more people there. As usual Benji is a couple steps behind Nabiki while she charges the debts of the trio.

Ranma had heard that since Benji arrived Nabiki started to collecting more debts of certain people that she avoided meeting with out being in a public location with people around. He also heard that in those cases Nabiki made the life of the debtor hard while pulling strings in the safety.

He could understand why she was using more forceful ways to collect now that she has Benji to help her. Ranma notices that Nabiki is slowly walking towards Benji and can feel the evil intent of the trio. Benji moves forward diminishing the distance and covering Nabiki.

The closer of the trio tries to punch Benji that respond by parrying the punch and punching hard on the boy's jaw. Ranma can hear the fracture even from his hiding spot on the rooftop.

Benji's style is rather simple and relies mostly on punches making Ranma wonder why not using his legs and kicking. Ranma sees the answer when another of the attackers try to kick Benji's head, Benji block the kick and packs a powerful punch on the boy's balls.

The shrill scream is muted by Benji giving a downwards hook on his head making him fall unconscious. The last one stands in shock as if unsure if he attacks or run. He decides on running, Benji grabs a nearby trashcan and tosses on the boy's back making him fall trying to hold his back.

Nabiki moves to the two unconscious boys and start to pillaging them while Benji move to send the third to the land of the painful dreams. Ranma could understand some of Benji's fighting style, it was simple and effective designed to disable the opponent and avoiding being hit, the punching was in a rather classic way and his movements showed lack of the artistic flamboyance and other complexities of most of the martial arts styles that Ranma was exposed too, it was plain simple and effective.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… **In the day of the fight**

After there more hours Benji and Nabiki arrive on the school, the crowd opens a path to the couple while Benji moves to the gym, he is wearing a long ice white cloak different from his usual coat while Nabiki is on her usual clothes. Benji kisses Nabiki before entering on the gym to meet the challengers.

Ranma walks in with Nabiki and the doors are locked behind them and the large screen outside starts to showing the interior. Cardin makes a speech about cowardice and lateness, Benji easily ignores and replies that they never said when the duel would start.

Picolet snaps his fingers and a group of armed men jump out of the gym stalls and charge at Benji. "And we never said that this would be a one to one duel." Picolet sneered while the hired hit men armed with swords, clubs, knifes and few with spears get closer of Benji.

"That is true. We never said anything about weaponry either." Benji commented closing his eyes before throwing a can on the middle of the crowd. Knowing what is coming Nabiki closes her eyes and make Ranma do the same. A bright flash explodes from the can forcing the crowd, Cardin and Madame St Paul to shut their eyes in pain.

Benji smiles and tosses a shuriken at the closer attackers. They howl in pain and fall on the ground, Benji moves his arms throwing the cloak over his shoulders and reveal under it an ice white coat with a similar cut of his usual coat, the coat is tightly closed and there is a rather long katana on Benji's waist. He draws the unsheathed sword and charges at the still blinded group of attackers, on Benji's closed left hand there is a doubled bladed knife tied on his palm.

Benji slashes the closer one drawing a good amount of blood and moves to the next, one by one the attackers fall as dead flies. Their blood is spraying on Benji's clothes and the pure ice white of them is gaining large dark red stains.

Outside the gym Atsuko and two more cops watch while the fight goes on, the two wanted to barge and interrupt when Benji revealed his weapons but since they didn't do anything when the armed crowd showed Atsuko said that if the crowd hasn't grounds to be arrested then there isn't ground for Benji either.

On the long wait Atsuko learned more about the duel and why Benji is fighting, as a romantic woman she couldn't help in being jealous of Nabiki being the subject of such combat. It was romantic and the fact that Benji is fighting alone is as a proof of his love, at least on the policewoman's mind.

The crowd watching is cheering loudly while Nabiki's former minions collect the last bets most of people had bet on Cardin because what happened to Benji on the interrupted duel, there was few that bet on Benji because he was after all Nabiki's knightmare and unofficially called balancer of chaos because his habit of shooting martial artists that are creating trouble and confusion.

Inside Cardin stares in shock while Ranma stares with awe, Benji's skill undoubtedly grew since his time as Nabiki's bodyguard. On the ground the twenty seven hired mercenaries are moaning in pain with their cuts, unable to stand up or do anything more than bleed and moan in pain.

Benji towers over the battlefield as a bloody ice mountain in a valley; the sword is stained in blood so is the knife and Benji's face. "Anymore minions?" Benji asked in a teasingly tone. "I am still standing unhurt."

Madame St Paul charges at Benji wielding a large kitchen knife on her right hand and a silver lid on the other. Benji easily parries the attack. "You are too slow; I guess that you were just lucky with those knives." Benji said turning to her while she readies herself to another strike. "Maybe it was the fact that you were hidden that aided."

Benji dodged a tongue attack and slashes Madame St Paul's right side with his sword when she charged trying to use her tongue as distraction. She howls in pain and fall on the ground unable to move. "What you did to me?!" She howled while Benji turns to Cardin.

"This sword can't cut anymore." Benji said seeing sparks and electric arches coming from the hilt. "But it did a fine job." Benji nails it on the floor and walks to Cardin. "Don't worry the cut is rather shallow, you see I don't want to kill anyone so the edges are blunted, they barely have enough edge to cut fabric." Benji explained while ejecting the blade of his blade shield. "But this one is razor sharp." He added raising his right hand and showing off the long blade.

Cardin backs away in fear while Benji grins walking on his direction. "I just have to incapacitate you to win." Benji said in a menacing tone. "But there are so many ways to do so. I have eight ways, four of them you die, in two you will have many fractures all over your limbs, in one you just leave with a broken jaw; but the one that I will use in you will cripple you."

Cardin runs around Benji trying to stay away from him as many meters as he can. "Do something!" Cardin shouted shaking Madame St Paul. "She can't move." Benji said turning to Cardin, he wasn't fond of torturing his prey but on that moment the terror stalk and psychological torture would help to prevent further incidents. "She was cut by my disruptor sword, that sword sends a very powerful electric discharge when it cuts, that discharge temporary but fully damages the nervous system and cancel electric impulses that control the muscles of the body. Of course it does affect the heart and diaphragm in lesser ways but won't cause any harm or death risk, the disruptor is a disabling sword."

Madame St Paul whispers something to Cardin, he pulls something from her pocket and it soon vanishes. "It was a good strategy." Madame St Paul said standing up. "Considering the traps that we laid you did well, if there wasn't a secret medicine on the Cardin family it might have been out loss. You see even thought is very rare there are times when we overeat so much that we can't move because so much food and serotonin flowing, then we developed a medicine that counters that kind of inhibitions."

"Then the disrupting effect is denied." Benji commented understanding. "Reversing what my brother and I call anaconda syndrome or effect, you eat too much and feel tired and lethargic." "Exactly, you are a bright young man but now this is over." Madame St Paul said pulling a large butcher's cleaver from her skirt. "You will fall now."

Benji parries the attack with his blade shield, Cardin attacks with the kitchen knife forcing Benji to clumsy parry with his left hand. Noticing the bad parry Cardin and Madame St Paul change their positions and continue the attack.

Benji curses the lack of mobility of his left arm because the wound and the muscle relaxants that Tofu gave him so he could move his arm with out damaging the not fully healed tissue.

Benji leaps over Cardin's head and punches downwards scoring a rather deep stab on Cardin's left shoulder. Benji lands and attacks while Madame St Paul worries about Cardin's wound.

In a desperate strike she slashes downwards as hard as she can, unable to avoid the strike Benji uses his left hand and grabs the blade, he was expecting some wound but not a so severe one, the heavy blade broke the hilt of the double knife and split open his hand and forearm, ignoring the leather protection and light metal shield there.

Benji cringes in pain and twists his arm locking the blade with his arm bones. Unable to draw the blade Madame St Paul despairs until she feels the sharp edge of the blade shield burying itself deep on her gut, she faints with the sheer pain but manages for force her muscles to hold the blade preventing Benji from drawing it from her flesh.

Benji takes out the armlet and hits Cardin hard with his fist, the sound of the fracture is heard and Cardin falls unconscious.

Benji takes a deep breath and looks at the long and heavy weapon on his arm; he braces himself and holds the handle of it. "Don't!" Nabiki shouted running to him and grabbing his hand. "Leave it! We will take you to a doctor so he can remove it with out you losing your arm!"

The battle is over and the victory is clearly Benji's, Nabiki pulls him away while using her jacket to stop the bleeding, the fabric is quickly staining red with the massive amount of blood flowing from the wound. Outside Sachiko was waiting with her car and hurriedly takes the couple away. Ranma and Nabiki's minions deal with the crowd while Atsuko calls ambulances for the fallen fighters, she isn't in a big rush of aiding them but she will aid them.

One hour later in a very expensive private hospital Nabiki and Sachiko are in the waiting room, Sachiko is comforting Nabiki that is still holding her blood soaked jacket. Benji was taken to surgery as soon he arrived and they are trying to repair the damage on his arm. Nabiki kept murmuring how big idiot Benji was for doing what he does and loving her.

Cologne arrives on the hospital after being called by Sachiko, she was informed about the incident and since she is a good healer could help. Inwardly Cologne was rather proud her not so willing disciple, she only trained him because Nabiki forced her to do so and he turned to be a good fighter and his current level made him the strongest man of the world in the normal ranking, of the super martial arts rank Benji wasn't the weakest but he is far from the most powerful ones.

After a quick conversation with the duo Cologne enters in the preparation room, she had asked for ingredients of a very powerful healing spell just in case of needing, with Benji's constant shooting Mousse and Shampoo she feared that one day she would need to heal bullet wounds, not to mention that in an emergency as the Hel's incident she might need Benji to be unhurt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A couple of days passed since the duel with Cardin; Nabiki haven't left the hospital and relied on Sachiko to fetch cleans clothes for her. Benji was awake since four hours after the surgery and Cologne's spell. By doctors orders he is to stay there until he is cleared to leave, by Cologne orders he shouldn't move his left arm for three days and after that he should work on the digits to stimulate the muscles and nerves.

Nabiki is slowly peeling an apple for Benji while they watch TV, the duel came on the news as a minor incident, and they found that Ukyo and Shampoo got in a massive fight because the sales territory and profit which ended gaining much more repercussion than the duel that was just briefly mentioned as the reason of the sales.

"And now the weather…" the TV said before Nabiki changed the channel. "Enough with news." Nabiki said in a light tone. "Hey leave on that one." Benji said when Nabiki stopped on the Discovery Channel. "Documentary?" Nabiki questioned lightly. "You don't want anime?"

"Not now, besides that is the documentary about Mexican food that I wanted to see." Benji replied casually. "I don't watch only anime; some of my recipes came from the TV." "Then we shall see it." Nabiki said with a smile. "Come on hop in." Benji said moving to his left and lightly patting the space on his bed.

"If you insist." Nabiki replied in mock politeness, she was eager to join him on his bed and lean against his body. Nabiki nests herself on his arms and adjust the covers over them. "You could make some chili when we leave the hospital." Nabiki commented leaning her head on his shoulder.

"If you make the shopping and chopping I will be glad to instruct you." Benji replied kissing the top of Nabiki's head. "It isn't hard since even I can do it." "You are a good cook." Nabiki praised offering a slice of the peeled and seeded apple. "I am just average." Benji replied eating a bite of the offered food.

"Jeez you two can at least not share a bed at least in the hospital?!" Sachiko exclaimed walking into the room. "We are just watching TV." Benji commented amused with Sachiko's embarrassment. "OOhhhh discovery channel." Sachiko said sitting on the chair previously occupied by Nabiki.

"It isn't for this that I came." Sachiko said after a couple of minutes. "Akane is quite pissed." "As usual." Benji commented while taking a bite of another offered piece of apple. "I learned that this time is different." Sachiko said in a serious tone. "She was the one that made the anonymous call to the police, only the fact that she didn't know your home address prevented her from being more accurate."

"It does explain why that policewoman asked for Tendo Nabiki and said that man that I live with." Nabiki commented seriously. "Akane does hate you." "I wonder why, I never did anything bad to her." Benji said with a frown. "I was always civil and even prevented Ranma from insulting her when it was for a silly reason."

"I did some research and learned that the dojo is the heirloom of the girl that is the first to marry." Sachiko said in a serious tone. "Not only the dojo but the entire property is yours." "That does explain the rush of the fat panda and the stupid mustache in marrying Ranma and Akane." Benji commented seriously. "And it also explains why Akane is so aggressive towards you, in her twisted point of view you came to our lives just to steal her dojo and her home, which never were hers to start." Nabiki pointed out angrily. "Damn I never heard of that clause on the legal documents of the house."

"It is a quite hidden document." Sachiko explained. "I only found because I have the best lawyers that the money can buy. The document was signed by your mother; the entire Tendo property belongs to the three daughters until one of them is the first to marry, after that day the entire property belongs to the now wed daughter and her husband. It is an heirloom and a stability for the newly weds and their new family."

Nabiki eyes water with tears. "She never told us anything about wanting to see us married." she whispered with Benji comforting her. "But how Akane found that?" Benji asked seriously. "If Nabiki who took care of everything never knew about it how she found out?"

"It also intrigued me so I looked up some more. The bank send a notification to the Tendo household" Sachiko said pulling some papers from a file. "You filed a request for the couple benefits in your bank right?" "Right." Nabiki said wiping away her tears. "It is much cheaper to maintain accounts and other things in the bank with the married status."

"And you use the same bank that you family used since before you were born." Sachiko said. "That bank also dealt with your mother's account, so when you filed the request and showed a copy of your wedding certificate the old documents that your mother submitted began to move, it was an account and the legal documents of the property. The account has money to pay the legal fees of the process of changing the ownership of the property and also money that is another part of the heirloom, with the years is accumulated interests and it is a considerable amount, putting on terms that we understand that account has enough money to you attend to the Tokyo university on the medicine school, pay for everything that you need including living expenses and housing and still have enough to buy a good car and keep it running for three months."

"Okay now I can see from where you got your business sense." Benji said to his wife. "The question here is what we do with the dojo?" "I don't know." Nabiki replied surprised with everything. "I never thought about things like that, I did wonder in selling the property but now it is nearly worthless because of Ranma and the others."

"Well I think that I know what to do with the money." Benji said in a serious tone. "We send Kasumi to Todai so she can graduate from college, she told me once that she wanted to be a doctor but because she takes care of the house she never had time. You are a business queen, you are my ice queen I know that you can make a plan for that money that will allow Kasumi to go to college and hire a live in maid to take care of everything."

"I agree with him queen." Sachiko said in a level tone. "While I don't know Kasumi as well you two do I know enough to want her to have a better future than being the eternal maid of those slobs."

"You two are right." Nabiki said wiping more tears from her eyes. "Benji and I are owners of a very successful company, we don't need that heirloom." "Actually queen you two own two companies." Sachiko said with meek smile. "Sometime after my 'death' I created two companies using the insurance one of them is mine alone and the other is ours, each one of us own thirty three percent of the company."

"You never told me about it." Nabiki said looking at Benji. "Well sounded a bit unneeded, I never really thought that it would successful." Benji replied in an embarrassed tone.

"Don't worry queen we haven't touched in any money that you gained since the foundation, well other than when we inject some of our money to new plans and other investments but they always return and it is returned to your account." Sachiko said with a smile. "I also made sure to keep track of the taxes so there won't be any issues on the money."

"How much?" Nabiki asked in a plain tone. "Well currently you have in our company a little over three million dollars." Sachiko answered cheerfully. "HOW MUCH???!!!!" Nabiki shouted before fainting. "I think that I broke her." Sachiko said in a worried tone. "She just overloaded." Benji said gently lying Nabiki on the bed. "She had cipher overdose. It happens whenever she sees our bank accounts our company gives us around two hundred thousand dollars every month. Thought we just keep two fifths of that."

"You two don't live as rich people." Sachiko commented casually. "Money brings comfort, happiness is priceless." Benji said with a smile while caressing Nabiki's hair. "We keep enough to have a comfortable life. Everything else is stored for the future, our children, college and other things like that our apartment is perfect, my BMW is great, our car is great too. Why we would want more than that?"

"I can understand that." Sachiko replied with a smile. "I also think like that, while I do enjoy my money a little more." "We also have a maid, who you think that do the power cleaning and washing every other day." Benji commented with a grin. "We cook and keep the house clean but we don't clean everything or wash our clothes."

"Every other day?" Sachiko asked casually. "Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays." Benji answered. "Usually for half a day, she vacuums the apartment, dust it, and clean the bathrooms and the kitchen, as I said power cleaning."

End of the chapter thirty seven:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.

Author notes:

Blade shield: It is a rather simple piece of equipment composed of a metal armlet covering the arm from the wrist to just below the elbow, in the upper part of the armlet there is a two centimeters thick cover that doesn't pass of one inch away from the thicker part of the armlet. Under that cover it a double edged blade that can be ejected at will and used as a katar; a secondary edge comes out from the elbow to be used on elbow attacks. It is an old design from handful RPG sections that gives a rather good shield and a decent hidden weapon.

Disruptor sword: Nothing more than a tech katana; the blade is made to conduct electricity and the hilt stores and releases the electricity when slashing. Works similarly to a stun gun, the purpose is to disable an enemy as quickly as possible to allow either a chance of escape or killing the enemy. The basic design is from a normal katana with a rather small guard.

Double bladed knife: A knife with two blades one coming out from each side of the hilt, nothing especial or unique other than that.

Benji's new coat: It is a stylish coat made of many different materials selected by the difficulty to be cut. The basic design is mostly the same of his original coat with the addition of the cloak replacing the small and short cape over the shoulders that originally was there to protect him from rain. The cloak is there to hide weapons from everyone; the color was selected because the impact that would cause seeing the blood stains in the white fabric.


	38. Changes

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I don't own FATE/Stay night and the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

"_Text"_ Alteration in the voice, not in the tone but the voice itself.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two

Chapter thirty eight: Changes

Two weeks passed since the duel with Cardin and the Cardin family decided to cut their losses with a crippled heir and gave up on marrying a Tendo woman. Nabiki is currently forcing Kasumi to accept that she isn't going to be slaving herself on the house any longer.

Benji is on the living room with Ranma playing on a Playstation 2, Benji's controller was altered to have more keys on the left side so he could exercise his fingers with it. "I hate this!" Ranma shouted while Benji beats Ranma's character into a pulp. "I can't do anything that I want."

"Get used." Benji replied casually. "It took me two weeks to finally get the hand of this character and controller." "I am not giving up!" Ranma exclaimed picking a new character. Akane is fuming in a corner after hearing an earful from Nabiki and Kasumi, not to mention that since the owners of the entire Tendo state Benji and Nabiki can do anything that they want to the house and dojo, including force Soun to start teaching again with the threat of demolishing the entire household to build a parking lot.

That threat alone forced Soun to accept and open the dojo on the following day. Genma still crippled is forced to work out to pay rent if he desires to stay on the house and eat. Ranma will watch over the classes to make sure that nothing stupid happens, that include Happosai trying to attack the female students, for Ranma that was the price of living on the household and for the pigtailed martial artist was a fair price.

Akane was forced to not teach or participate of the classes; Nabiki knows how well her sister would ruin everything with her temper. Finishing the changes on the household Masaki Yuri the maid recommended by Sachiko was introduced to everyone as the new housemaid.

Benji and Nabiki explained to the maid what she would do and face working there, but with the amount that they are paying for the moment she is happy in working there as a live in maid. The previous days were busy with Nabiki tracking down every know martial artist and giving them severe ultimatums about damaging the property and how she will sue them out of everything if she learned about any kind of hostilities on the house or if the maid was hurt.

Even Happosai was forced into submission by the implantation of an explosive pace-maker on his heart, idea from Benji and courtesy of Sachiko and the Chinese Amazons. It would force Happosai to behave or he would die rather painfully, needless to say that Ranma's job because more as a front than anything else.

Ryoga, the Kunos and the amazons were warned about the new conditions of the dojo and the threat of law suit and extortion made them swear to behave, with the Kunos it was needed to alter the threats to fit their distorted view of realities. With that Nabiki hoped that the heirloom money that is now Kasumi's will last thorough the college fees, house expenses, maid salary and other fixed expenses.

Nabiki even invested what is left of the money to make it grow, it was Kasumi's and even losing some of the closeness Nabiki still loves her older sister very much. Benji cares for Kasumi and was a rather close friend of her, as her brother-in-law and friend he also desired for Kasumi more than a live of self-imposed slavery for the family.

It was annoying to the couple seeing how much Kasumi was resisting the changes, on the mean time Yuri was getting used to the household layout and making her cleaning schedules. It surprises Nabiki when Yuri came ask to Kasumi for the details of the shopping route, cleaning and how arranging the clean laundry, Kasumi was opening well to the maid, maybe because they do the same work. Nabiki decides to leave to Yuri to break the last remnants of Kasumi's resistance and moves to Benji.

"How is the arm?" Nabiki asked kneeling next to him. "It is hurting much less than it was last week." Benji answered giving her a kiss and a chance to Ranma to fight back on the game. "Good, it means that is healing well. The doctors said that you will recover the total mobility of your arm within two months." Nabiki replied kissing him back.

"Why I can't win?!" Ranma shouts while even distracted Benji packed an eighteen hits combo on him. "By now Benji must know the timing of everything by heart." Nabiki chuckled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In her tent Nabiki stretches lazily, she can hear the sounds of the wildlife and the sound of the students assigned to the early chores including starting the breakfast. She hugs her Benji cat-plushie and sighs with pleasure of warmth of her tent; she knows that Benji left earlier to fish their breakfast. While not being a student he was there to keep an eye on the martial artists and because Nabiki forced the school to allow him to be there, Benji as part of the group three took the chore of finding living food while Ranma took the chore of collecting mushrooms and roots.

Ukyo was cooking the rice and some okonomiakis, because pressure of Benji she made a couple of pairs of special potato okonomiakis for him and Nabiki, Nabiki likes the normal okonomiaki but knowing that Benji dislikes the taste of the cabbage in the okonomiaki she eats the potato ones so she can have what she likes most and that is kissing Benji.

Akane was kept away of anything that involved food, no one would allow her to cook, wash or even gather firewood in fear of her food. Shampoo that also tagged along was the one in charge of the firewood of the group. Nabiki took the job of washing the dishes and cooking utensils after the meals, to Akane her job was build the tents and collect water, but no one allowed her to build their tends and they fetched water from the river themselves and boiled it well before drinking. Akane wanted them to drink out of the bucked with out even placing the purification tablets.

Until the water was proven safe Benji, Nabiki, Ranma and the others would play safe and avoid troubles later. To chill the water was quite easy Benji made Ranma use the soul of ice and created a pool of ice where they leave their clean water stock cool.

Other groups organized themselves in their own ways with different levels of success. After savoring her laziness for another half an hour Nabiki leaves the tent after fixing the travel bed. Nabiki adjusts her hiking clothes and leaves the tent; she moves to the ice pool and washes her face in the cold water to fully wake her. She greets everyone and sits next to the improvised cooking plate made out of stones and a steel plate allowing them to cook and grill larger amounts of food.

"What is done?" Nabiki asked looking for the coffee pot. "The okonomiakis are done, Benji must be bringing the fishes by now and Ran-chan the mushrooms." Ukyo answered. "The rice isn't done yet, I think that when the fishes are grilled it will." "Great." Nabiki said filling the pot with some coffee powder, sugar and water before placing it on an empty spot on the grill.

"If Benji's fishing is as good as yesterday's we will have enough fish to fill us up." Ukyo commented casually. "Benji told me that he likes fishing and have lots of experience." Nabiki replied in the same tone, it was nice have a casual chat with someone else.

"I guess that he does, after all he brings the fishes clean." Ukyo commented pointing to Benji that is walking to them. Nabiki waves to Benji who waves back with his hand holding the fishing pole. "Caught a lot?" Nabiki asked when he got closer. "Not much." Benji answered handing the bucket to Ukyo. "Just a whole bucketful." She said showing to Nabiki. "It has enough here for lunch and dinner too."

"You should leave some fishes to the other groups." Nabiki teased while patting at the empty spot besides her. "I am leaving them fish; they are just too incompetent to fish them." Benji replied in the same tone. "He must be using a net or something." Ukyo commented while grilling the fishes.

"I just use my pole." Benji said resting it besides him. "And stays there for hours with his MP3 player on." Nabiki added nuzzling on his neck. "What can I do if I love music?" Benji asked casually. "I just mix fishing and hearing music." "And you do a good job on the fishing part." Ukyo commented. "There are even students trying to catch fishes with makeshift spears."

"Queen you mind in trading some fishes with us?" Mana asked to Nabiki. "We trade four bags of potato chips for six fishes." "What you say love?" Nabiki asked to Benji. "It is your catch." "Deal." Benji said to the girl. "Thanks a lot, I just can't fish, I can't endure stabbing a worm with the hook, or even holding a worm…" Mana said handing the bags to him while taking the fishes from Ukyo.

"I can understand that." Benji commented. "Enjoy the fishes." "We will." Mana said running to her group. "You two are just amazing." Ukyo commented. "Making business even out in the woods." "What can we do if we have merchandise that they want? Nabiki commented casually. "And I do enjoy potato chips." Benji added. "So does Nabiki, we can enjoy them together with out worrying too much about our supply."

"As I said amazing." Ukyo said flipping the fishes. Ranma returns with two bucketfuls of mushrooms and other edible roots, fruits and plants. "I could smell those fishes from a mile away." Ranma commented placing the buckets on the ground near the grill. "Choke on her food and die BAKA!!!" Akane shouted charging at Ranma with her mallet. Benji shoots Akane twice with his stun rounds making her fall unconscious. "I would really hurt her if she ruined the food." Benji and Ukyo said as one.

"Well food shouldn't be wasted." Benji said seriously. "I agree on that but for me is because I am the one near of this hot fire fixing it." Ukyo said to him. "I really wanted that Akane stopped acting like this." Ranma said in a tired tone. "You aren't the only one." Benji said voicing the desire of most of the group.

"But things could be worse." Nabiki commented casually. "The stupid panda could arrive and ruin everything." "You are right; other than the Akane issues the trip is quite peaceful, even enjoyable." Ranma said with a smile. "The food is good the weather is nice, everything is quite good."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nabiki looks at Benji worried, she knew that when Cologne showed up something was very wrong, the elder never visited them and whenever someone other than Kasumi and occasionally Ranma no one in Nerima visited them. After uncountable times helping and quite often punishing the wrecking crew the Himura couple wasn't very welcomed in the center of the chaos.

Nabiki uncomfortable with the visit shifts Rosa on her arms, the little girl protests a little because she was comfortable as she was. Cologne sips some tea in silence, Benji is also a little uncomfortable with everything, the last time that Cologne was like that he nearly died rescuing Ranma and the others, he was lucky that he was Hel's favorite and she pulled few strings in order for him to survive.

Benji wasn't really sure of how Hel's contacts managed that but he recalled a that was a rather tough landing on a rooftop, breaking it and falling floor after floor breaking the floors on the falls. His memory was really fussy after the collapse of the castle and trying to use the falling debris to ease his fall, he just felt heavy and everything was covered with a thick layer of mist.

"We need your expertise once again." Cologne said after placing the cup over the coffee table. "Before starting a refusal allow me to explain to you the situation." Nabiki and Benji close their mouths deciding to appease Cologne with that, besides one way or another they would have to hear it so it was better save an eloquent refusal after hearing everything.

Cologne places a scroll over the table and opens it revealing it to be a large map. "The enemy once again attacked, knowing how much you two refuse to be involved in those incidents until now we kept that a secret from you." Cologne said in a serious tone. "We the Amazons have gathered forces from our allies and even enemies as the Musk people and the people of Mt. Phoenix, but we can't make them work together. Our forces are weakened and every battle the uncountable so called leaders render the army into confusion. Because of that the enemy is gaining more terrain from the starting point of their invasion. We need a strong leader that everyone will follow, including the martial artists that you all know; if we fail the world will be doomed to a reign of darkness, terror and tyranny."

Cologne makes a small pause and looks at the display of Benji's melee weaponry on the wall before looking back at him. "We need you, the knightmare of the Ice Queen, the knight of the skies, Hel's avatar." She said in a serious tone. "We need you Himura Benji who is known and feared by all people of Jusenkyo, and the martial artists of Nerima to lead us in that battle, if we lose this battle everything will perish, including your family."

Nabiki bites her lower lip, she can tell that it is serious; she had heard on the news and noticed that everyone of the wrecking crew left Nerima; she knows that Benji is also aware of it; the so called invasion started in a rather deserted place near Jusenkyo and was on the news.

After moments of heavy silence Benji breaks it with a small sentence. "My way or no way." Cologne looks at him confused asking for him to clarify. "If I go and lead we will fight the war with my rules, my command is absolute, and if my orders are broken the ones who did will suffer a harsh punishment." Benji said in an emotionless tone. "If I am going to lead that army then my command will be the only one valid, no elders' council, no royalty and no democracy; no one other than me holds the absolute ruling power on the field, camp, and base or in whatever location we are. I will lead with an iron fist and if needed I will rule by the sword. Those are my demands, accept them and I will lead, refuse and die in your war."

Nabiki stays in silence hugging Rosa, she wants to tell him to no do it but she knows that he will do it for their sake, not for the world or everyone fighting, just because of her and Rosa. "If you command us to victory we will accept your demands." Cologne said after thinking a little. "You understand that you will be surrounded by people that aren't used to be commanded?"

"I understand that, tell to them that I won't tolerate insubordination and that as Sun Tzu did I will kill the insubordinates as an example for the others." Benji answered coldly. "I will decapitate them myself." Cologne hides her discomfort, she knew how many hardships Benji passed during his years there and how many times he faced battle, she was the one that implanted the jewels on his body to hold his ki that grew because he faced death so many times, Benji was so close to death that he was considered her avatar on earth.

"I will inform your decision to the war council." Cologne said standing up. "I will return later with the day of our departure." "We will only leave when I am done with my preparations." Benji replied. "As I said in the second that I am the commander of the army we will do things on my way." Cologne nods agreeing and leaves the house.

Rosa looks at her parents confused with the commotion. "What is going on?" she asked a bit tense. "Daddy was called to work." Benji answered in a gentle tone while ruffling her blonde hair. "Daddy has to make a delivery?" Rosa asked confused. "No sweetie, daddy has to open a new shop in another place." Nabiki said kissing her daughter. "We are traveling?" Rosa asked eagerly.

"You will be staying home." Nabiki said in a serious tone. "Mommy and daddy will leave to the place of the new shop; you will be staying with your aunt Kasumi." "I want to go too!" Rosa exclaimed angrily. "Rosa." Benji said in a firm tone. "Mommy and daddy will be very busy, we won't have time to play with you, that is why we won't be taking you with us, aunt Kasumi will play with you so will aunt Motoko and aunt Yuri."

Rosa pouts sadly because she was scolded. "Don't worry sweetie we won't leave you forever." Benji said kissing Rosa. "Sooner than you think we will be together again." "You promise?" Rosa asked tearfully. "Of course I promise." Benji said picking Rosa from Nabiki and kissing her. "I don't want be anywhere else than with my wife and daughter." Rosa kisses Benji back and hugs him tightly. "Come here love." Benji said to Nabiki opening his right arm so she can join. Nabiki smiles and joins the hug holding tightly her family and her happiness.

Ever after eleven years together Nabiki still couldn't fully understand why Benji loves her so much that changes him from the loving man that she knows so well to the cold blooded warrior that she also knows too well. Time after time that something threatened them he would fight and Nabiki couldn't stand seeing him leaving knowing that he would get hurt and scars would appear on him if she didn't treat him fast enough with the amazon medicine that Cologne makes for them.

Hours pass and Rosa is sleeping on her bedroom, Benji and Nabiki are in their own room. "I can't believe on this." Nabiki said sited on his lap with her back pressed against his chest. "They never leave us alone, time after time they come after us and disturbs out lives and make you risk yours. I am tired of seeing your back when you leave to fight."

Benji gentle pulls Nabiki closer. "I have leaving as much you hate seeing me leaving." He replied with his chin resting on her shoulder and his cheek pressed against hers. "But we both knew that this time would eventually come. We knew that they would strike like this and we would be forced to fight." "I hoped that it would never happen." Nabiki whispered back crying, holding on his arms that are wrapped around her shoulders.

"I prayed every day to a day like this never come. We haven't been together long enough…it was just eleven years…I want more…much more…I am a greedy bitch…I never lied to myself about that…I haven't enough of you…enough happiness…we only have one child! I want more too!" Nabiki sobbed loudly. "I want a child with either raven or chestnut colored hair too! I want you to spoil me more! I want to love you more!"

"You aren't a bitch." Benji said kissing Nabiki. "You are a bit greedy, but I love you as you are. We will have more children in time; I am not going to leave you anytime soon." "I am afraid Benji." Nabiki whispered crying. "I am not strong enough…I can't endure seeing you leaving to war…even going with you I can't stand the thought of seeing you marching to the battle field…"

Benji knows that he can't drive those fears away from her, thorough the years every time that he had to fight Nabiki would act like that and that is part of the reason that he fell in love with her, that frail part of her personality that she hides from nearly everyone, those tearful eyes that whenever she walked to him when collecting the debts would cry for help not only of what scared her on that moment but from her life as the Ice Queen, her walls of ice that cover her heart and shelter her frail feelings.

Benji gently cups Nabiki's chin and kisses her knowing well that love was the only way of soothing her fears of being alone. Nabiki passionately and hungrily responds to the kiss, slowly moving on his arms to face him and hug him closer, growing bolder with her demands and deepening their kiss.

The couple knew very well that some of their most passionate lovemaking was the ones that preceded a fight or a battle, because in those moments they would try to get rid of all their fears of loneliness, abandon and death, they would try to fill themselves only with the love that they feel and how they don't want to be apart.

Few hours pass since time never stop even when one desire for its halt. Benji and Nabiki are still in their bed; Benji is sited with his back against the headrest with the covers covering his lower body Nabiki is next to him with her eyes closed, pressing her right side, breasts and upper body against his chest with his arm over her shoulders. Nabiki breathes slowly savoring his scent mixed with the scent of their lovemaking.

Benji is caressing Nabiki's shoulder with his hand while gazing at the wall of their room, he was there but his mind was focused in something else, his mind now cleared because the release of hormones. "You are thinking about what my king?" Nabiki asked looking up at him, noticing that he is deep in thought.

Most of the time they would call themselves by their names in an affectionate way and occasionally call the other by loving names, in rare moments by pet names or nicknames, in even rare moments Nabiki would call Benji king as recalling of her own gained nickname of queen and the weight of those titles carry.

"I am wondering if I am really fit to lead, my queen." Benji answered in a serious tone. "Until now you commanded everyone in battle with great success." Nabiki said kissing his neck. "Time after time you brought everyone back safely. Don't think that I have even forgotten about that time in that desert. You kept us alive and well, even Akane who stubbornly refused to obey."

"I never led an army before, I had played games where I led armies but I never commanded in a real battle." Benji replied lightly squeezing Nabiki's shoulder. "You are my husband." Nabiki said straddling him, resting her palms on his shoulders and looking at his eyes. "You are my knight, my king and my general; you have brought death to anyone who dared to try harming me. I know that you will once again bring death to those who deserve. You are the only man in two Earths that I love; you are the only man that knows every centimeter of my body and every part of my soul. You are and will ever be the only man that I will ever love. The man that I love has the power of changing fates. I know because you changed my fate, I am a happy woman, I have a gorgeous little daughter and I am desiring a new child from you, never before I met you I would wish for a child as much as I do now, I would never love a child as I do with our child, you will win this war I know because the man that I love haven't ever lost a battle to protect me, even when facing the might Ranma."

Benji smiles at her and kisses Nabiki. "You for sure know how to boost someone's ego with a confusing speech." Benji whispered against her lips. "I am not everything that you are making me sound to be." "You are even more than that." Nabiki whispered back kissing him again. "You are a wonderful husband, a great father, a valiant knight…I could keep listing but I have better use for my mouth than speaking…" she seductively breathed on his ear. "As much I would love that I think that we will have to rain check that." Benji whispered kissing Nabiki. "We have a little visitor."

Nabiki looks at the door and sees Rosa sleepily opening the door with a pillow on her left hand, she chuckles lightly. "Oh! The joys of parenthood having to choke my passion and lust for the sake of our children!" Nabiki said in a mock annoyance tone, the smile forming on her lips ruin the act.

Nabiki stands up and fishes her discarded panties from the floor; she puts it on and tosses to Benji his discarded boxers. "Come here sweetie." Nabiki said picking up her groggy daughter. "Mommy…" Rosa mumbled wrapping her small arms around Nabiki's neck.

Nabiki returns to the bed where Benji finished putting on his boxers. "Anything wrong sweetie?" Benji asked gently caressing Rosa's hair. "Bad dream." Rosa whispered reaching for Benji and trying to hold on his sweaty chest. "Easy, easy…" Benji said with Rosa grabbing a handful of the hair of his chest, he moves closer as Rosa wants. Benji understands what his daughter wants and pulls Nabiki closer gently sandwiching the little girl between their bodies.

"Warm…" Rosa yawned feeling the light warm pressure of her parents' bodies over her small body. Nabiki smiles to Benji and leans her head on the top of Rosa's, the child happily hears the two very different heartbeats from her father's and mother's hearts with out the barrier of clothes to dampen the warmth of their bodies.

"Yume mite iyou, kimi no mirai mieru, oki na yume ga itsuka mirai hiraku...wakatte iru yo minna mo, ganbatte rune itsumo, tokidoki wa megeru kotomo aruke redo." Nabiki smiles at her husband that softly sings to their daughter, Rosa lightly squirm between them nestling herself comfortable on Nabiki's breasts. "Yume mite iyou, mirai wa kitto, kibou ni afure, kimi no soba ni aru, dakara zutto zutto yume mite iyou…"

Benji smiles seeing Rosa between them comfortably sleeping, still singing lightly he and Nabiki lie down with Rosa still between them. "This is perfect." Nabiki whispered after Benji stop singing, Rosa was soundly sleeping. Benji nods agreeing and lightly kissed Nabiki.

None of them was angry or frustrated because Rosa broke their romantic mood; Benji admires the sight Rosa peacefully sleeping nested on Nabiki's breasts. Unlike just moments ago the sight of Nabiki's breasts aren't as sexual stimulating as they was, Benji still find them very attractive but now they was different, maternal as Nabiki holds their child against them.

There were times that Benji couldn't believe in his life that he was married with such a beautiful woman and the father of a beautiful little girl, in some moments Benji felt that Rosa was just slowing down so they could keep up with all her energy. It was still vivid on his memory when Nabiki first told him about being pregnant and how nine months later that life came to the world, he could just close his eyes and relive that all over again with ease.

"What you are thinking now?" Nabiki asked to him in a light tone, she could tell that Benji's mood improved greatly. "Happy memories?" "Some of my happiest ones." Benji answered with a smile. "Share." Nabiki said smiling back, couldn't ever feel down when Benji was happy, something on his smile always made her happy when he was happy.

"I was recalling the events of when you told me that you were pregnant and Rosa's birth." Benji replied kissing Nabiki's forehead. "They are in my happiest memories too." Nabiki said with a smile. "Taking out some moments in my pregnancy that I nearly got you killed."

"Now I hold them as funny memories, it is not every day that you acted as my ex and chased me on the apartment forcing me to jump out of the window because it was safer." Benji replied. "That is mean! I was hormonal!" Nabiki squealed embarrassed. "I know." Benji said kissing her again. "But right now I am recalling of your first craving."

"I remember that one." Nabiki replied smiling. "The heart of that bear that you killed in the school camp, I remember how you treated me afterwards." "You were all messy, I just couldn't help." Benji commented lightly licking Nabiki's lips.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was the day before the last day in the camping trip, all Nerima martial artists are in the woods gathering food. Others members of the others groups are either doing their chores or enjoying a break. Benji and Nabiki aren't the exception of that rule; Benji is tending the fire while Nabiki is sited next to him holding on his left arm.

Everything is calm and peace until a frightened scream cuts the air coming from the woods. "BEAR!!! MAD BEAR!!!" Benji looks at the direction of the scream and sees one of the freshmen running in terror. "EVERYONE TO THE TREES!!!" Benji shouted in the top of his lungs in his best commanding tone.

He immediately is obeyed by everyone, with his pistol on his right hand Benji runs with Nabiki to the closer tree and helps her to climb up on it. Coming from the direction from where the freshman came a large bear, the huge mammal roars. Benji can see a rather large cut in one of the bear's rear paws.

As the creature charges at his direction Benji noticing that he won't be able to climb fast enough he fires at the bear. Masses of sparks explode from the bear's head, the thick mass of fur and fat blocks the stun rounds charge. Benji jumps to his left avoiding the mad charge, quickly getting back to his feet Benji draws the survival knife that he was using on the trip.

The bear turns to Benji once again and roars loudly, Benji takes a deep breath and howls as loud as he can. Everyone watches in shock, if wasn't for the appearance they wouldn't be able to tell apart the beast and the man. Benji charges at the bear, the beast stands up and prepares to attack.

Benji tackles the bear and stabs downwards burying the long and sturdy edge on the bear's chests, Benji pulls the knife and continues to stab in a mad fury. Berserking with the pain the beats Benji's back with his paws scoring some deep cuts, the cuts have the same effect on Benji of Benji's stabs on the bear, it just makes Benji attack even fiercer.

Recovering from the shock the students and some of the teachers begin to cheer on the match. "Benji bite!" Nabiki shouted. Hearing the warning Benji blocks the massive maw with his left arm thankful for being wearing the blade shield on it as an extra protection against bumps.

As the fangs meet steel Benji changes his approach and rips downwards with the knife opening the bear's stomach and spilling his guts. Not over Benji changes the grip on the knife and slashes upwards aiming at the bear's neck, more blood from the bear jets over Benji's body.

Then the massive body loses strength and falls forward, Benji supports the massive form and throws it aside. Benji takes deep breaths recovering his breath from the short but exhaustive battle. Benji sees the deep gashes on his blade shield from where the bear bit him.

Benji changes the grip on the knife and walks to the corpse. Benji stabs downwards and rips downwards, the sound of bones breaking and being cut echoes while the excited students climb down from their hiding spots. "What he is doing?" Sakura asked to Nabiki while Benji opens the chest of the dead bear.

Benji rips open the ribcage and inserts his right hand inside the cavity as searching for something, he grins when finding whatever he was looking for, a sickening sound of flesh and muscle being rip fills the air and Benji pulls from the cavity the heart of the dead bear.

To the horror of everyone watching Benji takes a large bite of the bleeding muscle. Some students, including Nabiki's minions throw up while Benji eats the heart of his kill.

Nabiki walks to him and holds his right hand staining her white hands with the blood on his. "Nabiki-kun?" Tsubaki the homeroom teacher of her class said seeing Nabiki holding the hand of her husband. To the horror of everyone Nabiki bites the muscle with a hunger bigger than Benji's.

Tsubaki covers her mouth with her hands to prevent herself from throwing up at the scene, Benji only allows Nabiki to eat the still warm heart, inwardly he was happy and proud, and he couldn't explain why it made him happy seeing Nabiki eating that.

"A bit bland." Nabiki said after finishing the large heart. "Some salt would make it better." Benji smiled looking at her. "You are all dirty." He said gently cupping Nabiki's chin with his left hand and licking the blood from Nabiki's lips, chin and face. Nabiki closes her eyes and allow Benji to clean her up.

The others stare in a mix of disgust and embarrassment. "If that wasn't so gross because what they just ate it would be a cute scene." Tsubaki muttered looking away, Nabiki's minions nod agreeing. The Nerima wrecking crew; at least part of it returns to the camp and find Benji finishing cleaning Nabiki with the dead bear on their feet.

"What happened?" Ranma asked on his girl form. "We heard some screams and roars from here." "A bear attacked and he killed it." Mana said pointing to Benji. "He killed it just with a knife and ate the heart…he shared it with Nabiki."

"Gross." Ukyo commented seeing the open chest of the bear. "I am hungry." Nabiki said to Benji. "I want more." "What part?" Benji asked looking to the bear. "I think that a rear leg." Nabiki answered. Benji nods and swiftly cuts one of the rear legs and begins to skin it.

"Please tell me that you two aren't going to eat that." Ukyo pleaded to them. "I killed it." Benji said not looking to the okonomiaki chef. "I am not going to hunt of fish today." "I guess that he has a point in that." Ranma commented casually. "I mean it is meat enough to everyone here, it beats going out and killed many wild birds and hares."

"I am not going to eat that." Akane spat acidly. "Then don't eat." Nabiki said in a cold tone. "More for me."

Akane fumes in anger and stays in silence. While the leg roasts on the fire Nabiki and her minions wash away the blood from Benji using bucketfuls of water. Nabiki lightly rubs his back washing away the blood from his wounds. "At least isn't bad." Nabiki said while drying the wounds with a towel before placing the amazon medicine on them.

"It was mostly a blunt attack." Benji commented while holding back the painful feelings of the medicine. "It will bruise later." "At least we will have a really cool story to tell when we get back." Ranma commented cheerfully. "At we will have a nice souvenir too, I am smoking the skin so it can be tanned later, and it would be a waste leave it to rot."

"I am just a bit sad for the bear." Tsubaki commented in a serious tone. "I wonder why attacked us." "Someone slashed the bear with something." Benji clarified. "I saw his bloody leg." "I was Kuno." Ranma said in a serious tone. "He attacked me in the woods; one of his pressure attacks must have hit the bear."

"Now that explains everything. Tatewaki-kun will be punished for that later." Tsubaki said in a serious tone. "He endangered everyone in this camp and caused the death of an innocent animal." "That man killed the bear not Kuno-sempai." Akane spat pointing to Benji.

"Benji-kun only killed the bear to protect everyone on this camp from being killed on the bear's rampaged caused by Tatewaki-kun." Tsubaki said in a firm tone. "The one responsible isn't Benji-kun." Akane grits her teeth and stays in silence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two days passed since the end of the camping, in their apartment Nabiki rushes to the bathroom actually much earlier than her usual waking hour. Benji groans rubbing his stomach while sitting up, on her frenzy to leave the bed Nabiki stomped on him.

"What is wrong Nabiki?" Benji asked moving to the bathroom.

His answer is the sound of Nabiki vomiting and the smell of it. Benji shoves the feelings of disgust away and walks to Nabiki, kneeling besides her and gently rubbing her back and keeping her lightly longer hair away from her face. "Sorry." Nabiki murmured sitting on the cold tiles of their bathroom.

"It is okay." Benji replied with a smile. "You are sick not to mention that you are quite light so you stomping on my stomach aren't all that painful, especially after all those times that you hit it with your body when we make love." He added last part teasingly. Nabiki smiles back and moves to kiss him.

Benji gently covers her mouth with his right hand. "Wash your mouth first if you want your good morning kiss." Benji said in a teasingly tone. "I love you but you just threw up." Nabiki blushes madly and moves to the sink embarrassed. 'What happened?' she asks to herself confused while rinsing her mouth. 'I am not this careless, but I was so happy that I forgot everything that could bother me.'

"I am sorry." Nabiki said while measuring a small cup of mouthwash. "It is okay, I am sure that you are still a bit sleepy." Benji said in a casual tone. "I will start the breakfast; you just relax and make sure that you are fine." "Thank you love." Nabiki said with a smile. "I just wonder why I woke up sick." "Maybe you ate something that disagreed with you." Benji replied leaving the bathroom.

Nabiki stays in silence and while using the mouthwash. She knows that she didn't ate anything unusual on the previous day, everything that she ate and drank was the same that she does nearly everyday, other than the food that is in a rather larger routine, it was fried chicken with rice, pickles and a salad. Everything was fresh.

Nabiki spits the mouthwash and rinses her mouth with water once again, looking at the mirror she exams her face and doesn't found anything wrong with her appearance, at least nothing than washing her face and brushing her hair won't solve. Nabiki washes her face and dries it on her towel and decides to brush her hair later, she was going to take a bath after the breakfast she could do it then.

Nabiki walks to the kitchen and sees Benji wearing his usual home clothes and pajamas, a pair of knee long blue shorts and a rather loose t-shirt. "You should put your apron." Nabiki commented hugging him from behind. "It prevents your clothes from getting dirty."

"If I was wearing something else I would agree." Benji replied in a casual tone while cutting thin slices of banana. "But this set will going to wash anyway, so there isn't need." "What is on today's menu?" Nabiki asked looking around his broad back. "For you a light fruit salad with granola and milk." Benji answered.

"I want something salty!" Nabiki exclaimed in a rather childish tone. "I want bacon, eggs and a tasty toast with that garlic butter that you make every now and then." "It is kind of heavy." Benji said in a worried tone. "You just vomited." "I am fine now; I am very, very hungry." Nabiki replied rubbing her cheek on his arm lovingly.

"Okay, while I am fixing eat this." Benji said handing to Nabiki a bowl of the fruit salad with granola and yogurt. "It is already sweetened." Nabiki nods and takes the bowl; she stirs the mix with the spoon on it and eats a spoonful of it while sitting on the counter. "You can eat on the table it is not like I won't take you the breakfast." Benji commented teasingly. "I just want to watch you cooking." Nabiki replied with a smile before eating another spoon of the salad. "For someone who didn't want that salad you are eating with much gusto." Benji teased while washing the cutting board and the knife.

Nabiki blushes but continues to eat in silence, Benji chuckles and pulls the needed items from the refrigerator and freezer. Benji starts the breakfast once again. "Drink." Benji said handing to Nabiki a glass of milk. Nabiki nods and takes the glass and drinks half of the contents in one gulp. "Well it wasn't supposed to be like that but I guess that it okay." Benji said seeing Nabiki downing the milk.

Nabiki is actually enjoying his actions and the worry, she just couldn't remember being treated like that every since her mother died, and Kasumi never treated her with that mix of worry and authority when she was sick. Nabiki idly move her feet on the air from her sitting spot, she was happy and the scent of the frying food was delicious.

"I want a lime." Nabiki said in a pleading tone. "Lime?" Benji asked confused. "Like you said that you used to ate, peeled and with sugar." Nabiki explained. Deciding to appease his wife Benji quickly peels the green peel of a lime and cuts it in the half; he fills a rice bowl with white sugar and hands them to Nabiki. "Thank you!" Nabiki exclaimed happily taking the offered goods.

She quickly dips one of the cut halves in the sugar making it stick to the wet surface before taking a bite of the now sugared fruit. 'Odd.' Benji thinks marking Nabiki's behavior to a later consult with doctor Tofu. Nabiki is happily eating the sugared lime as if it was an orange.

Benji continues the breakfast while Nabiki take turns in eating spoons of the fruit salad and the sugared lime. After ten minutes Benji places the breakfast in their dining table, Nabiki happily runs to the table and sits down thanking for the food and eating in a fast pace. Benji watches surprised eating in his normal speed.

After the breakfast Nabiki drags Benji to the bathroom where they bath together, actually Nabiki makes him bath her ignoring that she has classes. After cleaning each other Benji and Nabiki are soaking on the tub, Nabiki is leaned on Benji's chest with Benji's arms are around her waist with his hands resting on her stomach, Nabiki's head is leaned on his shoulder.

Nabiki is in heaven savoring the closeness of the man that she loves inside the warm water, she knows that she has responsibilities but they aren't important to her anymore, all that she wants is what she is getting on that moment.

With more than one hour late Nabiki enters on the school after the end of the first class, she isn't worried about her attendance, she has a good record and good attendance, and she can spare some lateness and absences, besides she had the excuse of being sick.

Benji in the other hand is worried about Nabiki, but wonders in the wisdom of telling to the doctor about it, his instincts are telling to not share it with him because it would be bad. Benji settles in going to work and in there look for a good doctor with the aid of Motoko and his health insurance.

Much later Nabiki is having lunch with her minions; it is a busy day on the Excellence's it is always a Tuesdays are always busy, not as much Fridays and Saturdays. Absent minded Nabiki hears her friends chatting about non-important subjects, Nabiki is also a bit worried with that incident in the morning, she was more clingy than the usual, also childish and with her sense of responsibility warped.

The thought of visiting the nurse office crosses her mind but the ever absent nurse Tanaka wouldn't be of any help, she never was there. Nabiki sighs tiredly and fishes a booklet from her bookcase. "What is that queen?" Sakura asked curious. "It is a list of affiliated doctors that the health insurance that Benji gained from the Excellence's." Nabiki answered in a plain tone.

"You aren't feeling well?" Mana asked in a worried tone. "Right now I am fine but earlier I was feeling sick, that is why I was late." Nabiki replied flipping the pages of the booklet. "I thought that you were busy making him late." Mana teased, she wouldn't deny that after meeting Benji she become close friends with Nabiki, in the past those kind of comments wouldn't be tolerated and would have serious repercussions.

"Not today." Nabiki said in a plain tone, she wasn't in the mood for playing around. "This one is quite good." Mayumi said pointing to one of the doctors. "He is the one that my family visits." "I think that I might go on this one." Nabiki replied. "If you vouch for him then I think that is okay." "He is a good doctor, he treats me since I was a child, and he is the one that found that I needed to remove my appendix last year." Mayumi said in a serious tone. "If he thinks that he can't treat he will indicate a good doctor for the problem that you have."

"Sounds good for me." Nabiki commented. "I am hoping that is just something with my stomach like a bug or something, it was just some vomiting." "Eewww." Mana said. "I am better now; I ate lots of fruits, cereal and grains." Nabiki commented. "Well also bacon, ham, eggs, butter garlic toast, sausages and some French bread."

"I am impressed with the amount that you eat and remain slim." Mana said in a serious tone. "I never see your working harder than in our P.E. classes." Nabiki chuckles lightly. "I work out every day with Benji and not only in the way that you three are thinking." Nabiki commented. "Every morning we go for a light run, three kilometers, after seven PM we go to a gym to work out, some gymnastics and using machinery, it was in there that Benji mastered his speed firing."

"Well it does explain why you two are in such good shape." Mayumi commented. "Of course we are, sex is very extenuating we have to be in our best shapes to make it even better, not to mention how much stamina he gains with his endurance exercises." Nabiki said in a cheerful tone. The trio blushes madly. "How many times a day?" The trio asks curious.

"Depends of many factors." Nabiki answered seriously. "But in the average around eight. If there are other factors that can influence might be even more." "What kind of factors?" Mana asked. "Like how I felt before the battle with Cardin, before we came we did around twelve times counting on the night before and in the morning." Nabiki answered. "Fear, worry and other things like that influences it; we try to drive them away together."

"That is romantic." Mayumi commented. "I wonder if I find a man we will do that much." "Who knows, if you get lucky you might." Nabiki replied casually. Using her cell phone Nabiki schedules an appointment with the doctor rather happy that there was an opening in the mid afternoon.

Later Nabiki leaves the clinic with more questions than answers, not really willing Nabiki walks to a closer drugstore to buy the prescribed medicine, for some reason Nabiki didn't want to take medicines. While the clerk fetches the medicine Nabiki looks around the shelves, she wonders if she should buy some of the chocolate bars displayed there, for some reason she was hungry and wanted sugar.

Deciding in purchasing the wanted treat Nabiki select some bars of the varieties offered there, moving back to the counter Nabiki stops by a product. "Well after that night before the battle I guess that I could play safe." She whispered buying three pregnancy test kits. It would be a certain way to ensure the result by using three kits.

Nabiki leaves the store eating one of the chocolate bars. 'I am not really sure if I want or not to be pregnant.' She thinks walking to her apartment. 'In the past I would pray to heaven to not be pregnant. It is so funny how love changes things, now I am partly hoping to be pregnant; it is the child of our love.'

Later on that night Benji arrives on the apartment, it was one of the rare days that he and Nabiki don't arrive together; it was a rather nice change to arrive knowing that she is there, the enticing scent of food being prepared is also a nice change. "Tadaima." Benji said entering on the apartment and taking out his shoes on the entry.

"Okaerinasai." Nabiki cheerfully replied from the kitchen. "You sound very cheerful." Benji said taking out his jacket and moving to the kitchen. "Anything good happened?" "Yes." Nabiki answered resting the large spoon that she was using to stir a pan filled with tomato sauce with beef and turning to face Benji after lowering the heat.

"Wait here." Nabiki said pushing Benji out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. Benji wonders what is going on while tossing his coat over the bed; he opens the top buttons of his shirt while waiting for Nabiki.

Few minutes passes and Benji starts to worry. Nabiki walks out of the bathroom with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face. "Pick one hand." Nabiki said in a childish tone, it was a game that Benji taught to Nabiki, it was common in Brazil in order to give things as surprise to someone.

"You aren't going to cheat and swap whatever you have to the hand that I don't pick, are you?" Benji asked teasingly. "Me cheating?" Nabiki exclaimed in a mock sorrowful and hurt tone. "You break my frail heart with your words. Now pick one."

Benji nods and points to her right hand. "Not this one." Nabiki said showing her empty right hand. "But in this one." Nabiki added showing her left hand. "What are those sticks?" Benji asked confused. "I knew that you wouldn't know." Nabiki commented pulling a small box from her back pocket. "Read it."

Benji nods and reads the text in the box. "I can see that you know what they are now." Nabiki said seeing how Benji stiffened; she sits on his lap and wraps her right arm around his neck. "Congratulations daddy, I am very much pregnant." She whispered kissing him.

Not noticing a reaction on Benji Nabiki breaks the kiss and looks at him. "I don't believe on this!" she exclaimed mildly angrily. "You don't faint when feeling insane pains or in severe hemorrhagic shock and you faint when I tell you that I am pregnant!" Nabiki shakes Benji and lightly slaps his cheeks.

He recovers rather fast and looks around confused. "Before you say anything I am pregnant." Nabiki said in a serious tone. "I recall that." Benji said hugging Nabiki. "How angry you are?" "About being pregnant not a bit." Nabiki answered. "But about you fainting on me because I told you I am a bit angry, I was expecting you to be happy."

"I am happy, surprised but happy." Benji answered kissing Nabiki. "This explains your sickness." "I already scheduled an appointment for us on my gynecologist." Nabiki said kissing him back. "It is tomorrow after school." "How you got it so soon?" Benji asked curious. "As I said is my gynecologist so when I told her about being pregnant she rescheduled another patient that was going for a check up." Nabiki answered with a smile. "I have a little priority since I am an old patient of hers and I am pregnant."

"To be honest with you I thought that you wouldn't want a child so soon." Benji commented in a light tone. "We did try to avoid, but since happened I am not going to endanger our child." Nabiki replied seriously. "I know that we can raise this child and I can have my career even being a mother."

"I know that too." Benji said kissing Nabiki. "If needed I stay home so you can work, it is not like I really need to work in the Excellence's I just enjoy working there." "I know." Nabiki whispered kissing him back. "I knew that you would support me, for now you can continue, I will quit school. Actually I will make them give me all the remaining tests; it is my final year I think that I can work out with them so I don't have to stay there and yet graduate."

"I will help you with that." Benji said with a smile. "I am sure that we can convince Tsubaki-sensei in helping too. She seems to like me so with some pleading." Nabiki chuckled lightly. "After you killed that bear you are her favorite hero." Nabiki commented. "She keeps asking me when you are show up."

"Then it will be easy to make them let you take the tests to graduate." Benji said casually. "I hope so." Nabiki replied leaning her head on his shoulder. "I want to enjoy the pregnancy and not worry about anything else."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two weeks passed since Nabiki discovered her pregnancy and confirmed it with a blood test; it was what she needed to take the tests that would be replacing her presence in the classes for the remaining year. It took four days of constant testing to Nabiki finish everything, to the surprise of all her teachers Nabiki aced all the tests and was officially dismissed from the classes, thought she was going to participate of the graduation of her class and by insistence of her friends she would also aid in the school festival.

Nabiki and Benji are on the school once again, it is a Saturday and the school is empty. Nabiki is wearing a long black skirt, a white turtleneck sweater and black shoes. Benji is wearing black shoes, black trousers, a white button up shirt and a long black coat, as usual perfectly styled to him making it looks as a hybrid between a coat and a cloak, however the most stunning piece of clothing in Benji is the every denied tie, it is a simple black tie.

"Well now that I don't have to come here anymore I kind of miss it." Nabiki said while they stroll on the school grounds, they are there for Nabiki's personal farewell to the school. For years she studded and made business there, three of her best friends are from that school, four if counting Sachiko what once studied there.

"I think that you will be safer no longer coming here, but I won't deny that I will miss coming here for lunch." Benji said in a casual tone. "Looking back there are things that I could have done but never did." Nabiki commented while they walk to the school gym, she held some bad feelings because the fight with Cardin but most of her feelings are neutral towards it.

Inside the gym Nabiki looks around finding it as the school deserted and with out life. "I came here often taking bets in games." She said looking at the spot where she used to sit in those events. "I don't regret doing it but being the Ice Queen killed my social life."

"It is true but now you have real friends and you have me." Benji said in the middle of the court. Nabiki smiles at the sight of her husband with his arms open and his long coat tail spread wide with his movement. "That is a very blissful truth." Nabiki said smiling.

Nabiki sees a basketful of basket balls and tosses one to Benji. Benji grabs the ball and looks at Nabiki. "Just try." Nabiki said pointing to the basket. Benji nods and walks to the shot line and toss it. "Well it wasn't all that bad." Benji said after the ball hit the ring. "I am not really good in basketball, I used to play handball." Benji picks the ball and throw it again this times scoring.

"Let me try." Nabiki said taking the bouncing ball, Nabiki moves to the line and aim carefully. "You are good." Benji said when Nabiki scores it on the first try. "I used to practice a little before my mother died, I never really liked basketball it was just an exercise other than martial arts." Nabiki said in a wistful tone. "My mother however loved seeing me in my little uniform."

"I am sure that you were very cute." Benji said kissing Nabiki's neck from behind. "It must have some pictures somewhere in the dojo; we can look for them later." Nabiki said turning to Benji and kissing him. "Now we walk some more." Benji nods and let Nabiki lead him around the school, they do replace the ball on the basket before leaving the gym.

"I remember doing everything to skip this class." Nabiki said when they enter on the home economic classroom. "And now I happily cook for us. I used to hate cooking; now I enjoy cooking just to hear you praising it."

"You cook well and deserve every praise." Benji said with a smile. "Not to mention that you are a cook that I love to kiss." Nabiki blushes while moving around the counters of the empty classroom. "You also cook very well." Nabiki replied. "I love eating your food." "As much I love eating yours." Benji said moving to Nabiki and hugging her. Nabiki kissed Benji and rested a little on his arms.

After a while they move to Nabiki's classroom, the sun is beginning to set painting the sky with red, orange and golden colors. "I think that I will miss this room." Nabiki said sited on her chair. Benji is standing by the window leaning on the wall. "I will miss it too, we had so many lunches here." He commented recalled the countless times that he visited just for that.

Nabiki stands up and walks to the window, she rests her hand on the glass and looks at the distant horizon and the landscape. "I think that I grew up too fast." Nabiki said in a thoughtful tone. "When I was a child I had to grow to someone who could provide my family, before I noticed I was a cold teen doing horrible things for money, then you appeared on my life." Nabiki chuckles and added. "Maybe I should say crashed on my life."

"It was a kind of rough landing." Benji commented casually. "I was lucky that Ranma prevented Akane from hitting me." Nabiki nods agreeing. "I still can't understand what you saw on me and why I fell in love so easily, I had so many walls and defenses." Nabiki said looking at him. "Tell me why you penetrated those walls so easily."

"Because you wanted me to do it." Benji answered with a smile. "I told you this before Nabiki, your eyes begged me to protect you, whenever you looked to me when collecting you begged me to make you stop, that is why we expended so many hours together when you said that was just to teach me Japanese, I think that you never noticed how close you sited next to me or flashed me your bra or panties, you were attracting me to you."

"I did?" Nabiki asked truly never noticing that, after they began dating she did flashed him quite often; it was her favorite game on enticing Benji. "You dressed on those skimpy shorts and tank top, bended forward more than the needed, flapped the front of your shirt saying that was too hot. I recall very well when you shouted 'it is too hot!' and flapped the hem of your shirt exposing your bra, stomach and I must say that by your pose also your panties. Before you ask I also remember the set, a plain white cotton one."

Nabiki blushes recalling that specific incident, he was right it was a set of white bra and panties; it was part of what she called comfort collection, she also have the sport collection and the seduction collection. "I don't believe that you remembered that after so long." Nabiki muttered blushing. "Of course I remember." Benji replied hugging Nabiki.

"You are distracting me." Nabiki whispered noticing that Benji haven't given her a straight answer of why he loves her, he never gives her a straight answer for that. "I know." Benji replied kissing her neck. Nabiki sighs and relaxes on his arms, for many minutes they stay there looking at the sunset.

"Let's go home." Nabiki said after a while. Benji nods and they leave the classroom, they wouldn't be returning there other than for the school festival that was one month away and after that they probably wouldn't return.

"Why the visit?" Atsuko said leaning on her car that is parked next to Benji's BMW. "I am leaving this school." Nabiki answered. "I am just having my particular last look on the school." "And why you are dropping school?" Atsuko asked seriously. "I am not dropping." Nabiki replied also seriously. "I have graduated earlier; I took all the needed tests and passed on them all."

"Then why that?" Atsuko asked looking at Benji. "I am pregnant." Nabiki answered looking at the policewoman; the shock on her face is priceless. "I am leaving school so can have a quiet pregnancy, call it of student maternal leave."

"So you are going to support her?" Atsuko asked looking at Benji. "Of course I will." Benji answered. "Nabiki is my wife and I love her, the child that she is carrying is the proof of our love." "Then why you are dressed up like that?" Atsuko asked pointing to his outfit.

"We were in a meeting before coming here." Benji answered. "We bought a lot in the train station here in Nerima, I am opening my own branch of Excellence's, I would name it in another way but Nabiki and Motoko insisted on me naming like that so it would attract costumers here by the fame of the original store."

"For sure I will be a regular." Atsuko said with a smile. "To be honest I am not here to interrogate you or your wife, my sister is worried about you two." "Sister?" Nabiki asked confused. "Sakura." Atsuko said in a casual tone. "I am tall and more developed than Sakura, I took after our mother so we don't even look alike, my sister has a more traditional beauty and I am a bit of a tomboy."

"I remember that Sakura opposed us when we began dating." Benji commented to Nabiki. "She has a crush on your wife." Atsuko said pointing to Nabiki. "Don't ask me about her preferences, we don't live together, but Sakura visits me quite often and she complained a lot about you stealing her sempai from her."

"Mind if we talk in another place?" Nabiki asked in a casual tone. "It is a bit chilly." "The autumn is arriving after all." Atsuko commented. "What about in our place, we can talk there with out worrying about anyone hearing us, and I do have some passion fruit mousse pie there too." Benji said in a light tone. "How you don't get fat?" Atsuko asked to Nabiki.

"I work out a lot." Nabiki answered with a smile. "It is a must when he works with cakes, pies and other sweets and pastries; I also have a tendency of not gaining weight that also helps a lot."

Half an hour later they are having tea on the living room of Benji's and Nabiki's apartment. "So you know Aki?" Benji asked to Atsuko. "Yeah, she was my classmate in the college, we both took journalism classes but I got caught in investigative news and from there I became a cop." Atsuko answered.

"I will have a serious conversation with Sakura." Nabiki muttered. "Because of her Benji can't carry the hyou around, even when stored." "I must say that I am impressed with the fact that you were the assassin of that day." Atsuko commented. "Sakura made me swear to not tell to anyone about you being the assassin and rescuing everyone."

"When she told you?" Nabiki asked. "A while ago, after the camping trip when she told me about the bear incident, she spilled about how he killed many yakuzas with out getting hurt just rescue you and your friends." Atsuko answered. "By doing that he also rescued Sakura from being harm in the future I just couldn't arrest you. Sakura kept telling me stories of how you only shoot someone to protect Nabiki or prevent those insane martial artists of rampaging around and hurting someone."

"I try avoiding using my weapons and diminish the damage that they cause." Benji said in a serious tone. "My weapons are meant to be used in the protection of my loved one and our happiness."

Atsuko sighs sipping some tea. "I really wanted that my lover was more like you." She commented in a tired tone. "I heard everything about you from my sister, she hated you in the beginning and now she likes you as a friend, I heard every complain; your defects and more recently your qualities."

"I was very lucky." Nabiki said with a smile. "I won't deny that, I think that you got a dying breed." Atsuko muttered. "He cooks, he gives you presents, treats you like a princess and from what I heard is good in bed." "He is very good there." Nabiki commented with a happy tone and a large smile. "So good that I got pregnant of enjoying too much."

"For sure sounds a plausible reason." Atsuko commented. "My boyfriend is too selfish and is too bound by traditions, he is demanding that for us to marry I have to quit working and stay home." "Dump him." Benji and Nabiki said as one. Atsuko looks at the two shocked. "If he doesn't want you as you are then you are better off with out him." Nabiki said and Benji nods agreeing.

"I was the worst kind of woman that I could be with out being a prostitute, I blackmailed, ran betting circles, schemes and countless other ways of making money exploring others." Nabiki said in a serious tone. "Benji knew everything about me and accepted me as I am, he stopped me of continuing not because he wanted because I should stay home, he stopped me because he was worried about my safety doing what I did, and Benji nearly died to me understand the danger of what I was doing."

"What happened?" Atsuko asked seriously. "In one day of collecting a debt of a dangerous student that student set us up, Benji was stabbed and I didn't notice; I was too worried with the money of the debt to notice." Nabiki answered in a somber tone. "Just later that I would see that he was hurt, he was bleeding of a large cut on his left side where the blade was blocked by the rib and the flesh was cut with the momentum of the blade. I took him to a doctor but he fainted on the way, he was enduring the pain in silence and never intended in letting me know about it. He had done that before with smaller wounds."

Atsuko looks at Benji impressed. "After an attempt against my life on that same night Benji confessed his feelings to me, I was shocked; I left him alone while we moved to our house. The clinic was closed because it was a crime scene." Nabiki continued. "When started raining I realized how stupid I was, I left someone that loved me so much that he nearly died twice in the same day alone in the rain wounded and tired. After those shocks I realized that I should stop, he did told me stop when I turned eighteen, but he never told me to give up on something that I want. He even told me that would stop working so he could take care of our child while I go to college."

"You are lucky." Atsuko said with a small smile. "Not everyone is like that. You found your right man." "I won't ever deny that." Nabiki replied with a smile. "He brought me more happiness that I think that I am worth." "You are embarrassing me." Benji said in am embarrassed tone. "I am not all that good." "Yes you are." They said as one. "I am more than sure of that." Nabiki added kissing him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nabiki sits on the empty bed of what once was her bedroom with Benji. The bed wasn't longer warm, a safe refuge of love and secrets where they would share things that they wouldn't say in any other place. Nabiki hugs a pillow remembering once again when she cradled Rosa on her arms and nestled the child between her breasts, then Benji hugged her keeping their child warm, protected and safe between them.

Those days are long gone when Rosa would enter in their room and plead to join them on the bed because she had a bad dream, they usually ended with the three of them like that, gently squeezing Rosa between their bodies; for the child hearing the heartbeats of her parents like that soothed her.

Nabiki smiles bitterly recalling that in those moments Benji would sing a soft anime song or she would tell a story to Rosa until she falls in sleep again. She chuckles remembering that whenever it was a story Rosa wouldn't fall in sleep easily curious to hear it all.

Tears fall on the pillow as the memories flood her mind's eye. She missed and longed for those moments, she remembered vividly every memory that she wasn't sure if was hers anymore; at each passing day Nabiki felt more and more like the Nabiki on her memories with Benji and the Nabiki that she is aren't the same; as she knows that Benji isn't the same as he was in her memories.

Benji wasn't a cursed werewolf that solved everything with martial arts and brutal killings; he was a highly skilled gunman that only killed to defend his loved ones, and as well for avenge a beloved friend; but above everything Benji was a faithful spouse that loved his wife more than anything, not falling for any women trying to seduce him, and they weren't few to try to stray him.

Nabiki leaves the bed and carelessly tosses the pillow on it, she walks out of the room and moves two doors to the left, she opens the door and sees the neatly decorated girly room that once was Rosa's.

A bed with blue covers with black cat prints is against the left wall, over it is a long shelf filled with a mixture of dolls, plushies, books, magazines and mangas. In the opposite wall is a study desk with a padded chair, over the desk there is a computer as well books, notebooks, a pencil case and few photo frames. Besides the desk is a rather large wardrobe and a dresser, the dresser have few cases for makeup, accessories and more items as brushes, perfume bottles and a lonely photo frame.

In the wall facing the door is a closed window with the curtains closed over it, beside the windows a couple more shelves with toys, magazines and photo frames. Nabiki enters on the room and moves to the chest of drawers over the bed headrest, in there it has more pictures, few albums and a digital camera; the ones that they made for Rosa, the little girl took her mother's love and as well talent for photography.

Nabiki lightly brushes a layer of dust in one of the pictures of the dresser and smiles seeing that is a picture of the late months of her pregnancy, in that one she is wearing a loose green dress, she is sited on a chair with Benji hugging her from behind with his cheek pressed against hers, because of the position it couldn't be seem much of Benji's clothes only the rolled up sleeves of his shirt; his hair is styled on the usual way while her own hair is longer, reaching bellow her shoulders.

It wasn't a secret for her that Rosa loved her and Benji, she openly admitted to anyone that asked her. Rosa had many pictures of them on her room and album, not all of them was taken with father, mother and daughter.

Nabiki looks away from the photograph and the smiling faces that she and Benji never had, her eyes line with a large amount of black fur. It was Benji the black cat plushie that once was hers, when Rosa was still a infant Nabiki decided to give it to her daughter; just when the little girl was four Nabiki presented her with the plushie, but that didn't stopped Rosa of sneaking on her parents room to sleep with the plushie, she loved the big cat, even being bigger than her.

Nabiki smiles recalling finding many times her daughter tangled in sleep with the plushie, most of the times the plushie was covering her as a blanket. Nabiki reaches for the plushie and softly runs her fingers on the black fur; she sits on the bed and hugs the plushie.

Nabiki starts to cry when feeling even very faintly the scent of her daughter on the old stuffed animal; it was so minimal and faint that only makes Nabiki sob and cry much harder.

End of the chapter thirty eight:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.


	39. Sabers?

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I don't own FATE/Stay night and the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

"_Text"_ Alteration in the voice, not in the tone but the voice itself.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two

Chapter thirty nine: Sabers?

Benji sighs tiredly, hours passed since he informed the sorcerers about the sub-tank idea, he had no idea why he was so sure that it was going to work but it was a risk to be taken. Benji is between bored and tense, he knows that there are still three very dangerous servants out there and there wasn't a large incident for two days; since the night of the skirmish with berserker.

Benji's arsenal is on the barely minimal, his Kurohyou, few knives, a pair of pistols and some ammo for them. The guitar case with the other weapons was destroyed in the skirmish by one of the caster's energy beams. He still don't trust in Saber, Kiritsugu or Maiya, even Irisviel was suspicious after she revealed being friends with them.

The night breeze helps to relax the spirit, it was lightly chilly and refreshing, he was right in following the scent of fresher air to the rooftop; since he climbed there no one disturbed him and he could have few moments of peace.

A large raven circles the sky around the mansion, Benji stands up and jumps out of the roof landing neatly on the ground; he walks away from the mansion and raises his arm. The bird lands on his arm with hesitation, inside the mansion Saber watches it rather surprised; Benji appears to be hearing to the bird and nod as acknowledging whatever he is hearing.

Benji throws the bird high on the air and the raven flaps its wings and flies away. Benji stretches lazily and walks back to the mansion; not sure of what to think about the event Saber decides to tell to the sorcerers about it and let them take their own conclusions about it; she knows a bit about magic, sorcery and other mystical things but her knowledge isn't as vast as the combined knowledge of three sorcerers.

In the other hand Benji knows very well that to do and how to do it, Benji quickly grabs his rifle and the remaining pistols; he puts on some of the clothes that Irisviel arranged to him, a suit aren't his favorite but Benji knew that he can't be picky. Knowing that Irisviel is still studying his coat Benji knows that he can't rely on it for the moment, his other armor is still self-repairing and would take a little longer to be useful.

Benji stealthily leaves the mansion, he does plan on returning but he has plans for the night. Meanwhile Saber is telling to the sorcerers, Sora and Elenore the raven incident. "And that is what happened." Saber said from her seat. "Benji never said anything about a crow." Sora commented. "Benji never said us anything important." Miki spat annoyed, it was not only the truth it was how Benji treated them he don't give them any information that could be used against him.

"I really wanted to know what kind of hero he was." Irisviel commented casually. "One thing that he told us is that he isn't a hero." Sora pointed out. "He is a hero." Irisviel said with a smile. "That I can tell, he isn't a usual kind of hero; the hero of justice that follows the path of righteousness and the ideal of standard justice. If I am not wrong the term used in the novels that I read is anti-hero."

"Well I admit that his methods aren't heroic or even usual for epic hero spirit." Miki commented. "But I fail to see how heroic he could be. I haven't found anything about him in the books." "Then why not try a more modern search?" Irisviel replied. "Do a Goggle search on his name. We might find something."

"I doubt that we will find anything there." Kiritsugu said in his usual emotionless tone. "If the libraries don't know about a spirit with that name how a technological information source would know something."

"Hey there are few things here." Elenore commented using Sora's laptop. "Here says that a student of a school in the Nerima district won a battle royale for a magic sword in Kyoto; another one is about two students modeling for a calendar also from Nerima; and the last is about a waiter from Nerima accidentally killing in self defense a student in a school in Nerima."

"He did mention Nerima when I first explained the war to him." Miki commented leaning to see the screen. "This must be illegal…" Miki drooled while seeing the pictures of the mentioned calendar. "Let me see! Let me see!" Irisviel exclaimed rushing to the group. "That is him for sure. He looks a little less fit there but it is him."

"Great he is a model not a hero." Maiya spat. "Here says that Benji Himura is a member of the Nerima Wrecking Crew a group of highly skilled martial artists able to perform nearly impossible feats of strength, agility and martial arts." Elenore reads on loud. "He is the older member of the group when not counting an elderly member that isn't as active."

"That is odd." Miki commented reading over her maid's shoulder. "If this is right Benji should be alive and well." "Not if you think that the assassin that we know and despise is a future version of himself." Kiritsugu said in a plain tone. "The throne can select a dead hero from any age to fight in any grail war."

"He has a point there." Irisviel commented. "If Benji that we know is a future self of the Benji on this pictures that would explain why he is trying to aid that woman as well why he is so versed in modern weaponry." "The other links are also from him." Elenore said opening the other two. "The latest one is about the sword battle royale in Kyoto, he won the Lightning Thorn; a magical sword that is supposed to adjusts itself to the master as well be one of the most powerful swords known by man."

"How odd seeing something as a noble phantasm with out a heroic spirit." Miki commented. "Magic weaponry isn't the same of noble phantasms." Irisviel said in a serious tone. "All noble phantasms are by rule magical weapons but not all magical weapons are noble phantasms. Around ten percent of all magic weapons that the human kind knows are noble phantasms."

"What differs them from each other?" Sora asked confused. "Roughly power, source of the magic and maker." Irisviel answered in a serious tone. "Nearly all noble phantasms are made by gods, divine intervention or divine command, Saber's Excalibur is on that category if wasn't made by gods themselves it was made by their command and give powers by their will. The remaining few that are made solely by humans are masterpieces made by men with magic materials, infusing powerful magic on the weapon and in some cases as the Japanese claim by the maker pouring his spirit on the edge, sometimes even elemental spirits. In those cases the noble phantasms of pure human origin are noble phantasms."

"It also has to be created by the throne to be a noble phantasm." Kiritsugu added. "Before Saber died Excalibur was a very powerful magic sword, when she died and was summoned the Excalibur was recreated by the throne and then became a noble phantasm."

"Exactly." Irisviel agreed with a smile. "Unless Benji got that Lightning Thorn when he became an eirei that sword is a powerful magic weapon." "Since he said that he only have three noble phantasms I doubt that the third is that sword." Saber said in a plain tone. "A sword can't be the source of death in the scale that he said that it gives."

"I agree with Saber on that." Miki commented. "It must be something else, maybe even more fearsome than a sword; by his style maybe a kind of missile or bomb." "Those would destroy buildings he said that his third noble phantasm only kill everything with life." Elenore replied. "It can't be explosives or conventional weapons."

"Maybe something biological or chemical." Maiya commented. "Those are made to kill and not damage structures." "Somehow I don't think that he would use weapons like that." Irisviel replied seriously. "We should have asked more about that one."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji sighs tired and looks at his destination, it took him a while but he arrived on Miki's mansion, he needed to restock his firearms and ammo; Alexia's sword was there too, he didn't felt comfortable using her sword in combat, it felt wrong on his hands. He is going to return it to her so he doesn't have to worry about it being stolen or destroyed.

Benji enters in the mansion and moves to his room there, the sword is in the same place where he left it, picking it up Benji moves to the hidden armory. In there Benji begins to pick more guns to replace the ones that exploded on his battle with Archer, Caster, Rider, Berserker and Saber.

**One month after Benji's and Nabiki's visit to the Furinkan high school****…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

The day of the school festival arrived and as promised Nabiki is helping her friends with their stand, actually Nabiki also made Benji help on the stand as publicity to their branch of the Excellence's, the stand is a much simpler and smaller version of the Excellence's that is using the home economic classroom as base to work.

Mana, Sakura and Mayumi are working as waitresses while Nabiki is the cashier and Benji is the cook. The group was very small since no one else wanted to work with what they are calling 'Ice court'; after Nabiki's change many of the minions that once followed her by many reasons as respect, fear and greed turned their backs to Nabiki and the captains, Mayumi, Mana and Sakura managed to hold part of them but daily the group got smaller with more and more deserters.

In the so called ice court no one minded the lack of members, for Benji and Nabiki it meant that only Nabiki true friends remained with her, for Sakura, Mayumi and Mana it allowed them to see their real friends and people that are worth in keeping close. Benji also recruited possible future workers for his branch of the Excellence's by inviting girls to waitress on the stand.

It wasn't a surprise to any of the members of the ice court or even Ranma to see the stand overflowing with costumers, Benji learned many recipes from Motoko, altered many by fusing with his own cookbook's recipes and added many of his own cookbook; the menu is very wide and served from traditional Brazilian fried appetizers to elaborate cakes and pies.

Ranma was voluntaried by Benji to aid in the kitchen a task that Ranma was rather happy to perform, because Benji's strictness to the wrecking crew not even Shampoo dared to try anything to damage the stand; the action also prevented a huge fight between Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo.

Mayumi, Mana and Sakura are wearing rather simple uniforms composed of a white shirt, a pink ribbon on the collar, a pink skirt and apron with a bow on the back, ankle high white socks and black shoes. The three girls that Benji recruited are wearing a similar uniform but instead of the apron and skirt being pink they are light blue.

Nabiki is wearing the uniform that she occasionally wears in the Excellence's even thought she stays in the balcony reserved for the cashier; Benji is wearing his traditional uniform with a chef's jacket and simple waist apron; Ranma who is on his girl form is wearing a more feminine version of Benji's clothes because Ranma's experience as a waitress he also helps serving when there are too many clients on the shop.

Benji's work is to fry new batches of the fried appetizers, sweets and replacing cakes and pies to the cold display so the waitresses can serve them. All the cakes, pies, appetizers and dough for the fried sweets were made in the previous days in large amounts so they only have to be served or fried and served.

The rival food stands are jealous and angry at the success of the Excellence's stand, Benji and Nabiki wouldn't deny that they have an unfair advantage of having a professionals there, Benji and Ranma are professional waiters, Benji is good chef with good recipes, Nabiki is a professional in dealing with money, Nabiki's former minions are experts in gathering people; the fresh added trio is working hard and not making mistakes in serving or taking the orders.

The fame of Benji ad Ranma works well to prevent troublemakers, being them perverts trying to take pictures of the waitresses' panties or rivals wanting to damage the stand. Nothing escaped Nabiki's sharp eyes and if she wasn't able to deal with the person Benji and Ranma would be there to deal with them, just the threat of that is enough to scare them off.

After long hours working non-stop the stand closes for the day, night have fallen ending the first day of the festival, two more would follow. "I am beat!" Mana exclaimed sitting on an empty chair, they have closed the stand and cleaned up the room. "My feet are killing me."

"Being a waiter isn't easy." Benji commented leaving the kitchen with a tray filled with plates with cakes and pies slices. "It is hard work." Ranma added following Benji, Ranma is carrying a tray with plates filled with the fried appetizers and sweets. "But it was a very good day; we made a lot of profit." Nabiki said closing the line; she is with a tray filled with drinks.

"That is my only comfort." Mayumi commented taking out her shoes. "I was expecting that we would be busy, but not this busy." "This was actually slow when comparing with a busy day at the Excellence's." Benji said placing the tray over the table where they are sitting. "It is four times busier than this."

"My god!" the trio in blue exclaims in horror, if they are exhausted after a day in the stand they can't even imagine how it would be in the new Excellence's. "You three did a very good job." Nabiki said to them while giving to each a large glass of ice cream and soda. "My husband selected very well."

"I took girls from the athletic clubs knowing how tiresome it is to waiter." Benji commented casually. "But I never expected that it would be this hard." Tamura, a girl with short black hair commented looking at Benji. "We did make some good money with the tips." Chisa, a girl with long purplish hair said counting her tips.

"I am not sure if it is worth the pain." Kureka, the last girl of the trio said in a tired voice, her short brown hair is cut in a slightly boyish style. "You get used after a while." Benji commented in a casual tone. "And we get this as bonus." Ranma said before eating a forkful of passion fruit mousse pie.

"Well it is sounds pleasant." Kureka commented fishing a plate with slice of the same pie for herself. "It is." Mana commented drinking some of the cold soda with a straw. "We can't eat too much or we won't have enough to sell tomorrow." Sakura commented in a serious tone. "We all know that." Benji said eating a coxinha from his plate. "Besides this is just today's leftovers, tomorrow's goods are in the fridge." Nabiki said sited besides Benji, knowing how tired he is and how his legs must be she doesn't sit on his lap. "We can enjoy some before we go enjoy the last hours of today's festival."

Benji stops eating and places the appetizer on the plate before quickly wiping his hands from the oil from it and pulling his 92 Beretta; he pulls back the slide ejecting a stun load and quickly reloads with a black talon magazine.

Ranma smiled glancing at Benji. "You noticed too." she commented in an amused tone. "After this long facing martial artists, criminals and protecting Nabiki it is only natural." Benji replied standing up and moving to the door. "Benji why you changed the load?" Nabiki asked worried, they are in school grounds and Benji avoids using killing rounds there.

"Whatever is coming might not be stopped by stun rounds." Benji replied and Ranma nodded agreeing, worried Nabiki pulls her Beretta shotgun from her backpack. "You girls come with me we will stay in the kitchen." Nabiki said in a firm tone, they all nod and move quickly and quietly to the kitchen, in there Nabiki readies herself behind the counter looking by the makeshift window of the dividing wall made for the stand.

Ranma noticed rather curious while Benji screws the suppressor on the pistol's barrel. "I counted six." Benji whispered. "Not bad but I counted eight." Ranma replied in the same way. "You need to practice some more, but it is quite good."

Benji opens the door and moves to the darkened hall, he can easily see the group of students with many layers of protective armor from the sports' clubs and metal. "Stop right there." Benji warned turning on the laser aim and pointing it at the left eye of the one leading the parade. "It isn't loaded with stun rounds and even if it was a shot in the eye is deadly one."

The group halts immediately seeing the ruby red line on the air. "I advise obeying him." Ranma said leaving the room as calmly as Benji did, he knew that would be much more impressive than jumping to the hall; calmly walking means superiority, leaping means desperation.

The group shivers seeing the strongest martial artist of the city entering the hall. "Or you guys want to see if any of you get close enough so I can beat you before his bullets do the job." Ranma threatened. "You will wish being beat by me because the knightmare over there will do much worse."

The impact of those words visibly shakes the group, they are just bullies from the other food stands that joined in an attempt to destroy the ice court stand; they weren't expecting resistance, they aren't brave enough to face the knightmare much less the wild horse of Nerima.

The group runs away in fear shouting and howling in fright. "That was pathetic. From what I felt I thought that would be some real danger" Benji spat while removing the suppressor and turning off the laser. "I won't deny that. But I am happy that it was solved without anyone getting hurt." Ranma replied while they return to the classroom. "Everything clear." Benji says to the girls. "Thank god." Nabiki said turning on the safety of her shotgun.

"It is always like this?" Tamura asked still shaken. "I heard rumors about this school but I never witnessed anything like this before." "This school is too warped up." Mana explained in a serious tone. "The principal is insane; many of the students are instable including the ones that we could call normal ones, it is quite dangerous study here."

"And what about they having illegal weapons?!" Chisa exclaimed pointing to Benji and Nabiki that are putting away their weapons. "We aren't martial artists we need something else to protect ourselves." Nabiki explained in a plain tone. "Benji and I are involved in the eye of the chaos of the martial artists not to mention problems that I originated. It is not like we use out weapons for fun or pleasure."

"I can understand that." Kureka commented. "I wonder if it is wise to keep this job knowing this." "It is up to you." Benji replied sitting back on his chair. "No one will force you to anything."

"Right now I want to finish my share of the leftovers and move to the festival." Sakura said sitting again. "You three are members of the Furinkan high school, get used to weirdness and troubles like this."

"I am so glad that I won't have to endure that anymore." Nabiki commented eating a cold mousse pie. "You are just too sneaky and unfair." Mana complained at Nabiki's situation. "I can't do anything about it; it is the call of the nature." Nabiki replied teasingly. "Our safety first and safety means not being in this school."

**One week after the festival ****…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Benji and Nabiki are in Sachiko's mansion for test new equipments. "The new armored coat is ready." Sachiko said pointing to a mannequin in the room. "Dragonskin, Kevlar, steel mail, leather, silk and a non flammable coating and waterproof; it is the very best that today's technology can produce in light personal armor. In my tests nothing smaller than a .338lapua armor piercing round can pierce. It is similar to a Type IV armored vest."

"It looks heavy." Nabiki commented seeing the new coat, Benji's old coat was still good but because an incident with Mousse the coat was badly torn bellow the waist and in the back. "It is two kilos heavier than the older model." Sachiko explained. "Dragonskin has ceramic plates that made it more resilient, the steel mail also weights more." Sachiko explained. "I don't really mind but it really has to close in that way?" Benji asked pointing to the coat. The previous coat combined a zipper starting on the belt line with a flap of the coat covering it and buttons making the chest similar to a single piece of armor; the new coat extended the flaps so the now cover the entire chest and the upper one is zipped and lastly is closed by a long Velcro strap.

"It kind reminds me of Matrix and I didn't like their coats." Benji commented. "It is for better protection, it closes all the way to the neck protecting vital organs and main arteries." Sachiko replied. "The design was compromised by the functionality; it has to be that closed."

"It reminds me of a bell boy's jacket." Nabiki commented looking at the coat. "I also don't like the design." "I can try sending back to the maker to be altered." Sachiko said noticing that the design didn't please them. "Back to bikers' style?"

"Yes." Benji and Nabiki answered as one. "This design reminds me of Mousse's robes." Benji added. "The extra protection on the chest is nice but I don't wear the coat closed all the time, with this design I can't leave it open." Sachiko nods understand, it wasn't only the design that unpleased them, she recalled that it was truth, whenever Benji wasn't in a firefight, combat or riding with the coat the coat would be open.

"Well since you won't use the coat until it is reformed I will introduce something new." Sachiko said placing a silver suitcase over the table. "It is an ammo belt." She explained while opening the suitcase and revealing a belt with two metal boxes on the outer thighs were normally would be hanging a pair of holsters.

"The two boxes actually hold magazines for a dualing speed loading, you eject the empty one and drive the pistols' magazine port on this port and the case will quickly load a fresh magazine on the pistol." Sachiko explained. "It works almost like a regular magazine, however you have to pull this small switch all the way back and then do the same with the one on this side."

Sachiko points to two switches on the boxes, one is on the top of the magazine carrier and the other is on the inner side of them. "Doing that you are locking the two coils so you can hand load the magazines; each carrier holds thirty six magazines in a double column system, it works like a regular magazine on that factor, when you insert the entry of the magazine port on the entry of the carrier it will move a switch and it will activate the system and eject the magazine on the port." Sachiko explained in an excited tone. "It was tested and works perfectly, it has a secondary coil that will move the exit coil back and allow a new magazine to move to the loading area."

"It is very interesting." Benji said in an interested tone, if works as she told that works it would be really good in a battle, having seventy two magazines in an easy to reload system would be a large advantage in firefights allowing almost interrupt fire at the enemy.

Nabiki could almost see what Benji is thinking, with the training and the pressing need to protect Nabiki and himself Benji was a very skilled marksman, combining the martial arts with firearms Benji was developing a very deadly personal style. Nabiki can almost see Benji moving on his own mind adapting his style to the new equipment that will increase his performance, she can nearly see him spinning and moving while firing with deadly accuracy on the enemy.

"The carriers are armored and can't be easily pierced." Sachiko added in a serious tone. The danger of carrying that many magazines and bullets was a lucky shot of the enemy hitting them and exploding the ammo. "Good." Benji commented while his mind is focused in a new kata to try with the carrier belt.

"The training area is ready to be used." Sachiko added seeing Benji's intentions. "Your old coat now jacket is repaired enough to be used too." "It is getting better, give me ten minutes so I can finish up a routine and then twenty more to try the carrier, I want to be sure that I can do it in high speeds." Benji replied, Sachiko nod and Nabiki smiles at Benji.

She can tell that he liked trying his guns and he welcomes the exercise, he didn't got all fit and muscular not doing anything, he worked out a lot to maintain his appearance; Nabiki sighs inwardly recalling that quite soon she will lose her slim and sexy figure because the pregnancy, even Benji reassurances that she would be as attractive as she Nabiki is still insecure.

**In Fuyuki city ****………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Benji is standing on the roof of Miki's mansion. Alexia flies down and lands near Benji. "You need something?" she asked in a casual tone, actually hiding her worry. "I am just returning this." Benji answered handing to the Valkyrie her sword. "Just that?" She asked now worried but she takes her sword back, she was mercilessly teased because he took her sword from her.

"I can't just ask you to get me something that would be cheating." Benji replied casually. "I don't think that the high ups would like me cheating." "I don't think that they would care." Alexia said in a plain tone. "But since you don't want anything I will leave now." Benji smiled and watches the Valkyrie leaving, he moves back inside and picks the bag with the weapons that he sorted to fight; it was time for him to return.

Riding on the Yamaha Benji speeds away from the mansion, he had no idea of how Miki's father was but Benji had to admit that the man had a fine taste in weapons and motorcycles, nearly all the firearms there were on his personal list of favorites and the motorcycle while not one of his two favorites was styled as his favorite one.

Feeling the wind on his hair like that was great, how it caresses his face as he drives, if his situation wasn't so bad he would certainly love to enjoy a long ride under the full moonlight.

Benji breaks suddenly when seeing a very familiar figure walking around a corner, oddly enough she wasn't dressed on her usual battle dress or the suit that he saw her on few times. "Saber what you are doing here?" Benji asked to the blonde. "When I left you were in Irisviel mansion." Saber looks at him in silence. "Don't tell me that those idiots ordered you to come after me?"

Saber nodded in silence. "Well I can't blain then for that." Benji muttered. "Hop on and I give you a ride back to the mansion, beats walking. Trust me on that I ran all the way here, but since you is here you also walked or ran all the way here too." Saber nodded again and moves closer of him. Benji notices that her clothes are black and brown version of her battle dress.

"You look good on a dress." Benji commented casually. "You should wear them more often." Saber blushed and murmured an embarrassed thank you. Benji adjust the duffel bag with the weapons and ammo over the fuel tank, tying it tightly on it. "You should ride with your legs in the other way or it will get caught on the chain." Benji warned pointing to Saber the chain on the side that she was going to right.

"Unless you aren't going to ride like aside as lady." Benji added, Saber seems to ponder a little over the issue, holding her skirt she sits astride the seat and adjusts her skirt to not be caught by the chair before holding on the grips for the passenger. "You are quieter than the usual." Benji commented. "Anyway hold on tight." Saber nodded, not that Benji could see.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Saber where you keep your horse?" Sora casually asked to the former king. "Horse?" Saber replied confused. "Don't tell me that Benji truly killed your horse when you two first fought?" Sora asked in a sad tone. "You hit your head somewhere?" Saber asked confused. "I don't have a horse, at least not here."

"Saber Sora is right on that one." Miki said seriously. "You were riding a heavily armored horse and wearing a very heavy armor in the night that I summoned Benji, you attacked us wielding a jousting lance. Benji shot you on the chest with his rifle, the bullet exploded against the armor…"

"I haven't met Benji like that." Saber deadpanned in a flat tone. "When I first met Benji I chased him alone in a deserted street until he suddenly attacked me and nearly killed my master."

"Saber is telling the truth." Irisviel added. "I shot a 40mm grenade on him so Saber and Kiritsugu could flee." "Wait a second there." Miki said in a serious and somber tone. "Saber if YOU weren't the knight that we faced in that night who was it?"

End of the chapter thirty nine:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.

Author explanation corner: (Finally came with a better name for this part) In here I will explain about weapons, items and other unique, uncommon or other things that need explanation as Brazilian food, after all I am not sure if the appetizers that I mention on my fics are know outside Brazil. So to clear doubts they will be here too.

The carriers: Made to speed reloading with two pistols. Changing magazines holding two pistols is hard and takes lots of time so I came with this solution, loosely based on the magazine backpack used on the Tomb Raider movie.

Benji's armored coats: Other than having nearly all the armors mentioned on the story the original jacket was styled between a trench coat and a bikers' jacket, the kind that closes up to the neck. The one mentioned on this chapter was made in a 'bellboy', 'Chinese', 'Matrix' style; not my favorite design of coats so it was turned down. I know that those look cool but taste is different for everyone. As told over and over again the coat is a personal armor able to stop bullets, blades, knives and even explosions of a small level.

Mousse pies: Made with fruit mousses and a different dough made of cookies, butter and few other ingredients, it doesn't need to be baked. If the food mentioned on my fic makes you curious let me know by a review, private message or e-mail, depending of how many people show interest I might make a 'cookbook' with the most popular and requested recipes and pictures of them when available in a zip file and send to anyone wanting to try the recipes.

After all who said that you can't learn useful things from fanfiction?

Lightning thorn: (I was forgetting about this one.) The sword that Benji won in the tournament when he fled Nerima with Ranma; used only once when Benji and Ranma see Nodoka being raped. I won't give details now; the sword will be exposed in details later on the story.

I guess that this covers everything on this chapter; I hope that cleared any doubts or at least helped a little on them. If wanting to know more about the appetizers of this story and you aren't interested in the 'cookbook' you can do a Google search using 'Coxinha de galinha' as keywords, you will find something even if is in Portuguese, you are bound to find pics of them too.

Thank you for your time and I hope that you all enjoyed this new chapter; it took a while to come up. I am focusing a little in other fics. I will finish this on even if kills my brother on the process.


	40. Casualties of war

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I don't own FATE/Stay night and the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

"_Text"_ Alteration in the voice, not in the tone but the voice itself.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two

Chapter forty: Casualties of war

"Ranma-kun." Kasumi called in her usual gentle tone. "Yes?" Ranma replied still distracted, her most recent trip to Doctor Nagakawa only gave her more doubts than answers as usual, but made her feel a little better; having someone to talk and just listening and offering advices, even if couldn't be used was really good.

"You need anything Kasumi?" Ranma asked deciding to place her thoughts near to the pile of similar ones on her mind, at Nagakawa's suggestion Ranma imagined as a large library and the study desk was filled with books and notes for later use. "Actually I wanted you to try something that I am fixing." Kasumi answered with a smile, it was cruel but she had to try; she couldn't let Nabiki's plan to roam free anymore, Kasumi needed at least make Ranma recall some feelings of their past lives so he could help them.

"Sure." Ranma replied eager to try whatever Kasumi is fixing, she knows that will be good. Moving to the kitchen Kasumi hands to Ranma a slice of pie on a plate, Ranma muses why that pie looked oddly familiar; she knows that she never ate anything like that pie before.

Ranma sniffs the greenish mousse of the pie, inhaling the sweet and lightly acid scent; with a fork Ranma cuts a small slice of the pie. Kasumi watches everything with a smile, she can see that Ranma's actions show manners that she didn't practiced on this timeline but were acquired on the previous one that Nabiki erased; it doesn't matter how strong the spell was memories tied with pleasure was very hard to erase and left traces.

Ranma carefully takes to her mouth the sweet morsel, with slow movements Ranma chews the pie letting the flavor coat her mouth as the cold mousse melts on her mouth and the sweet flavor of lime and sweet condensate milk fills her mouth. Closing her eyes to savor those feelings Ranma demurely swallows the small piece of pie.

Kasumi felt a pang of guilt when she sees Ranma's joyful face marred with tears as they squeeze between her shut eyelids. "Why I am crying?" Ranma asked in a hoarse sorrowful voice not sure why she felt her chest so tight. "Why I am feeling even worse than before?"

Kasumi realized her mistake, she forgot that Benji was the one that fed Ranma with that pie and even not remembering Ranma somehow felt that Benji died on the other timeline, the traces of her memory flooded her system with even more guilt for not being able to protect him.

"It is okay Ranma." Kasumi whispered soothingly, hugging Ranma and caressing her red hair. "It doesn't matter just cry." As if Kasumi's words were what she needed Ranma started to cry as if the gates of her heart have been open by Kasumi's command.

Ranma drops the plate and the pie hugging tightly the older girl, clenching her small hands holding tightly on the back of Kasumi's shirt, sobbing, crying and hiccupping loudly.

'What have I done?' Kasumi thinks while Ranma breaks down on her arms. 'All that I wanted was to probe Ranma-kun to recall of the happy moments of our lives…' Kasumi couldn't know that after Benji's death in the war for Ranma the taste of the pie that she loved so much only made her recall of her incapacity to protect the person that she held as dear as her own brother.

………**Another time in somewhere deep in China…………………………………………………………………………**

Ranma on her female form sees Nabiki without her blindfold for the first time in several months. Nabiki was hugging tightly the mutilated remains of her husband wailing and crying loudly, long, wracking sobs born from a pain that no one could even comprehend rocked her shoulders.

Tears rained down on Benji's bloodied face, mixing with the dried blood clinging to his skin and running down his face. Ranma couldn't bear seeing Nabiki holding on the little that remained from the tall man that she loved more than life itself. Nabiki's cries and sobs hurt Ranma more than any strike that she ever took on her short but eventful life, not even the wounds gained on the just finished war could compare to the pain that those sorrowful cries gave to Ranma.

Ranma shuts her eyes tightly as tears start to force their way, Ranma can't endure anymore and let her tears fall freely on the charred dead zone; it wasn't a battlefield the closer thing that Ranma ever saw was a drop site of a bomb, charred and mutilated bodies as far the eyes could reach, not even a tree were standing, there was only death and destruction.

Ranma could hear far from there that some of the battalions were cheering; celebrating the end of the long war that appeared that would last forever. Ranma shouted at those fighters, scolded them about the meaningless victory, they lost too much to celebrate too many lives were lost on the battle; too many friends lost their lives in those fields.

Cologne watched everything from a certain distance, she fears for her life, Nabiki could turn on her for being the reason that Benji fought in the war, the cause that he had the needed tools to cause that much destruction.

Cologne felt Benji's loss, their relation wasn't the best but they always respected the other, Cologne learned to accept Benji's ways understanding his chosen path, his art while different than hers had the same purpose of protecting those who are dear; she couldn't not respect him.

Benji laid his life to grant a peaceful world for his family. In the Amazons' tradition that was the most honored death that a warrior could ever dream of, being the absolute hero of a war. Cologne knew; Benji would live forever as a legend, yet she also knew that for those left behind that kind of life wasn't enough.

Cologne gasped when hearing a name on Nabiki's sobs, it was their daughter; for the first time in many years Cologne felt her heart heavy with grief and regret, she stole the father of a little girl. 'What have I done…?' she thought in horror. 'I could have done things so differently…'

Knowing how attached the little Rosa was to her father only made Benji's death even harder for the ancient woman, for the first time in her long life she wished to die; death would be much easier than telling for such pure child that her father wouldn't ever return home… that he broke his promise for her… On that moment the peace of the world felt so insignificant, for the most precious people for the responsible for that peace the peace didn't meant anything, where they would find happiness in that world…

"Ran-chan." Ukyo called walking to the red head. "Leave me alone okay?" Ranma whispered between sobs. "I might hurt you if you don't…" Ukyo looks at her fiancée with a mixture of shock and understanding on her face, nothing that she could say would ease the pain, nothing that she could do would sooth the guilt.

Ukyo moves some corpses and debris from the ground before sitting over her legs and looking at the red head from there, if Ranma wanted she would be there for her, waiting and ready to try soothing her pain, until then she would keep her silent offer, holding her own emotions down, being strong for the one that she loves.

Ranma wanted to go to Ukyo and cry on her shoulder, but she couldn't make herself do it, Nabiki couldn't do it; Nabiki can't feel the reassuring and comforting touch of her lover anymore, she couldn't count on his presence to ease her pain and comfort her in her darkest hour. Ranma couldn't do that to Nabiki, not after being unable to save Benji from that horrible fate.

Nabiki buried her face on Benji's neck, his body were cooling and the soothing warmth that Nabiki ever felt on him was long gone, only making her pain bigger and bigger as more and more moments of her life with him surfaces on her mind and she knows that she will never feel any more moments like that; she had lost her will to live and happiness in one stroke.

Just hours earlier Nabiki was basking on the feelings of their lovemaking, now more than ever Nabiki regretted her weakness; for nearly two years she never saw Benji's face, she refused to see him leading an army and fighting in a war, she would be next to him all the times other than battle, she would sooth him with her love when they were alone, but she never removed a blindfold from her eyes, not even when they were alone and making love.

'If I haven't been so stupid…' Nabiki thought crying even harder. "I would have seen you thinking on this…I would see that you couldn't think on any other solution…I would have stopped you! I haven't seen you in nineteen months! I refused to see you in our last night of love! WHY I AM SO STUPID AND SELFISH?! Why…why…I haven't looked on your eyes yesterday…why I haven't allowed you to look at my soul…you asked me to let you look at my eyes…you missed their color…Benji why I am so stupid?! WHY YOU LOVED SOMEONE AS ME?! WHY?! WHY?!"

Nabiki didn't realized that she was shouting her thoughts, voicing her despair and loss, her inner guilt and grief, everything as the sorrow fills her heart. Shouting loudly Nabiki cries until her voice is hoarse and weak after hours crying, she is cried out and doesn't have more tears even thought she still feels like crying.

Standing up holding tightly the remains of her husband against her chest Nabiki walks in the direction of the allied camp. No one dared to say anything or even offer help, Nabiki's eyes told many things running from sorrow to despair, sheer rage and hate.

Cologne moves to the camp guiding everyone else there and issuing orders for the soldiers, it was time to bury the dead and consecrate the grounds that field is now holy, washed with the blood of a valorous warrior and king.

There would be raised a monument in the honor of all those who died on that war for the sake of the peace and good. They wouldn't be forgotten and those lands wouldn't be left to time erase the scars of the battle.

………**Another time in Nerima………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Nabiki looked at Benji and Rosa, some days she had trouble to believe that she is really living the blissful life that she is being blessed with; she have a loving husband that is willing to die for her well being, a cute and energetic daughter that some times appeared to be slowing down so she could keep up with her energy.

If Nabiki would make a complain was about Rosa having blonde hair because Hel's promise, but Benji didn't seem to care about it, Nabiki loved her daughter a different hair color wouldn't change that, Rosa was her daughter with Benji; she felt her growing inside her womb and gave birth to her, a very healthy little girl with wisps of blonde hair.

Nabiki couldn't explain why Rosa was so attached to Benji, even more than she was with herself; once Nabiki theorized that was because she was so busy in college and then running their companies that Benji was the one with Rosa most of the time, but as she started to run her business from her house Nabiki saw that was more than that.

Rosa did cling on her when not seeing her for a long time, or what would be a long time for the young girl. It was different with Benji Rosa demanded his attention more than she did with Nabiki; Benji didn't cared and always managed to share his attention between the two most important women of his life.

Nabiki stretched lightly enjoying the feel of the sunlight on her skin, it was a holiday and the streets were crowded of families enjoying the festivities, the Himura family wasn't so different than all the other ones there. Nabiki chuckled as her eight years old daughter pulls Benji from stand to stand, excited with the festival, wanting to see everything and do everything.

Smiling bitterly Nabiki remembers that in less than one month they won't be there any longer, they would leave for the wild lands on the deepest areas of China to fight in a war against an enemy that they know very little about. Shaking her head in an attempt of shaking those thoughts away Nabiki lightly slaps her cheeks and runs to her family.

"What you two are doing?" Nabiki cheerfully asked holding on Benji's left arm. "Rosa is looking at those." Benji answered pointing at the blonde girl eagerly looking at a stand filled with cheap looking but pretty jewelry, necklaces, rings, watches and bracelets.

Nabiki chuckled at their daughter's excitement at such cheap jewels. Rosa inherited many of her parents ways, while sharing her mother's love for clothes and shopping Rosa was rather shy in buying or asking things for herself; treasuring her possessions even the cheapest one as if was something made of pure gold.

"You want me to buy you anything?" Benji asked to his daughter, he could tell that something on the stand caught her eye. "What?…I can't do that. I feel bad…" Rosa protested shyly. "This one?" Benji asked tapping with his index finger on a silver necklace with a circular pendant on it.

The vendor takes the necklace from the hook; Benji is surprised in seeing the vendor winding a small screw on the top of the pendant before handing it to Rosa. Rosa carefully takes the necklace and exams it, she discovers that there is a lid to be open and a soft tune begins to play from the open pendant, now revealed to be a small watch.

Nabiki smiled seeing the happiness on her daughter's face at such petty thing, Benji buys the necklace, Rosa didn't need a watch but since she really liked of that one Benji bought for her. Rosa puts the chain around her neck and carefully cradling the dollar sized one centimeter thick watch on her small hand Rosa hears the soft tune of the music box.

Benji crouches down and with a smile he gently picks the watch adjusting it to the time of his own watch. Learning that the watch itself runs on a battery and only the music box needs winding they leave the stall.

Nabiki looks amused at her daughter as if hypnotized by such cheap trinket, Nabiki would barely eat lunch with the amount that Benji had spend with the necklace; but that wasn't important, Nabiki learned it a long time ago it wasn't the price that mattered it was the happiness that it brought, from the glitter on Rosa's brown eyes Nabiki knew that for Benji and herself the small amount of money wasn't important that happiness made it more than worth.

"I wonder were she got that." Nabiki commented holding on Benji's left hand. "I know that isn't from me." "Who knows?" Benji teased gently caressing Nabiki's hand with is thumb while looking at Rosa. "I know that you also love your trappings." "Mine aren't that cheap." Nabiki teased sticking out the tip of her tongue. "Maybe her taste will get better as she ages."

"What a rare sight." Kasumi commented nearly bumping on Rosa and seeing Benji and Nabiki just a couple steps behind the child. "Considering that you are nearly living on your clinic of course is rare for you." Nabiki replied looking at her sister, have been weeks since they last saw each other even trading e-mails and phone calls often, their schedules conflicted too often.

"What you are doing here?" Benji asked with a smile. "Lately you were working a lot." Kasumi nodded while ruffling Rosa's hair, she loved her niece very much. "Sanae and Elen are better now, Mio have also returned from the congress so they are now working on the clinic with the others." Kasumi answered. "I am taking a deserved time off, I was about to go visit you."

"Then you got lucky because we are hanging around here all day." Nabiki commented chuckling. "Played a lot?" Kasumi asked to her niece. "Yup!" Rosa chirped happily. "Look! Look!" Rosa exclaimed showing to Kasumi her new necklace. "It is pretty! Where you got it?" Kasumi replied with a smile

Benji chuckled at Kasumi 'aunting' Rosa. "You ate anything?" Nabiki asked while Kasumi picks up her niece and rubbing their cheeks together. "Not yet." Kasumi answered honestly. "I woke quite late today and ate a light breakfast before leaving this morning." "Let's eat something, Benji's treat as usual." Nabiki replied with a smile. "You can tell us what you did lately." Kasumi nodded and they walk to another area of the street.

………**Another time in Nerima (One month after the Furinkan school festival)…**

Nabiki and Benji are visiting Kasumi, it have been a couple months since she started to go to college. "You look different." Kasumi commented carefully eying Nabiki. "Anything that I should know?"

"I tell you later." Nabiki answered, inwardly frowning at her inability to hide her growing stomach. "You are ready?" "It is really okay for me to go?" Kasumi asked nervously.

"You either walk to the car or I will kidnap you." Benji teased holding Kasumi's suitcase. "That sounds like it isn't okay?" Nabiki teased her older sister. "He must be planning something perverted." Akane spat looking at them from the living room door.

"Everything to you is perverted." Nabiki hissed angrily. "You know Akane just by breathing you are inhaling hormones and uncountable life forms." Akane glared at her sister before moving away.

"I wished that the three of you got along better." Kasumi whispered sadly. "It is Akane's doing." Nabiki said in a gentle tone. "I love Benji and I can't stand the idea of Akane constantly insulting the man that I love without reasons." Kasumi nodded, she understood Nabiki's reasons but she couldn't stand the bitterness between her sisters.

After saying the farewells the trio leaves the Tendo dojo a short while later Kasumi enters on Benji's and Nabiki's apartment, it was the first time that she entered there. "This is amazing." Kasumi breathlessly said looking at the living room. "I can't explain the feeling that this room gives me."

"I think that it says 'it is home for the two of us'." Nabiki replied with a smile. Kasumi nodded, it explained part of the warm feeling that she felt there; she felt that the apartment wasn't housing but home, it felt different and filled her with a sense of peace, ease and safety.

Benji places Kasumi's suitcase on the guest room. "I am going now." Benji said kissing Nabiki. "You have fun." "I will." Nabiki replied kissing him back. "Take care." Kasumi looks confused as Benji leaves the apartment. "Why he left?" she asked to her sister. "Two reasons." Nabiki started while pushing Kasumi to the sofa. "First he is overseeing the construction of his Excellence's and second he wants us to have a nice sister time together before my friends arrive."

"What you are planning?" Kasumi asked worried. "Just a calm afternoon just for girls." Nabiki answered moving to the kitchen. "We will watch few flicks, chat, take care of our nails and just have a nice time together. Benji left a fridge full of treats for us." Nabiki walks out of the kitchen carrying a strawberry mousse pie, two plates, two forks and knives and one spatula.

"This is just the start so don't be shy and dig in." Nabiki added placing everything on the coffee table. "I vouch for the taste." "I know that Benji's pies are tasty." Kasumi commented. "I will change to something more comfortable." Nabiki said moving to her room.

With her head spinning with the sudden events Kasumi decides to be herself and serving the pie for them, while doing the small task Kasumi takes in the details of the room. 'So many pictures.' Kasumi thought seeing many picture frames all over the room. 'Benji and Nabiki…Nabiki and her friends…Benji and his friends…all girls?'

"Nabiki Benji doesn't have any male friends?" Kasumi asked. "He doesn't have much free time to make new friends." Nabiki answered walking out of her room wearing her usual house clothes, or her shorts and tank top. "We share the same common friends, but he has male friends as Ranma."

"I see." Kasumi commented looking at the pictures. "My lifestyle killed my social life and did the same with Benji's." Nabiki said, Kasumi turns to her sister and notices a volume on Nabiki's stomach. "Nabiki!" Kasumi exclaimed in a mix of surprise and happiness on her voice. "That isn't fat right?!"

"This isn't fat, there isn't an ounce of fat in here sister." Nabiki answered with a smile sitting next to her sister. "Yes my sister inside me is your future niece or nephew." "How it happened?!" Kasumi exclaimed ecstatically. "You know how it happens Kasumi." Nabiki teased her sister with a big smile. "I mean when!" Kasumi nearly shouted of excitement mixed with embarrassment. "In the night before the Cardin fight." Nabiki answered honestly.

Kasumi nodded and lifts Nabiki's top and places her hands on Nabiki's growing stomach. "I thought that you never forgot to take the pills." Kasumi commented looking with pleasure the signal of the growing life inside her sister, she is so happy that she can't even voice how she feels.

"Normally I never forget." Nabiki answered with a hint of laughter on her voice, she felt ticklish. "But I was so worried and stressed with the whole incident and Benji's condition that I skipped few days and in the hours before the fight Benji and I made love many, many times and he came inside me most of the times."

Kasumi blushed badly at her sister's words. "You could have said that in a more demure way." Kasumi pointed out. "Kasumi it is what happened I won't beat around the bush, it is normal to speak like this." Nabiki replied. "I discovered that I was pregnant after the camping trip, and that is why I left school; I didn't felt safe to be there while pregnant."

"You know sister before Benji if this happened to you I know that you would run to get an abortation." Kasumi said seriously. "Because before Benji it would be either from a rapist or someone that paid me a fortune for sex." Nabiki replied with the same seriousness. "I love Benji, I love him with my entire being, this child inside me is the proof of our love, it was conceived by our love. I wouldn't ever do anything to harm our child."

"You changed a lot." Kasumi commented lightly hugging Nabiki, she was very happy for her sister's happiness and positive changes. "You didn't used to be this happy or smile like this." "I found my happiness." Nabiki replied hugging Kasumi back. "I learned that money isn't happiness, money doesn't warm me in a cold night or hold me when I am lonely."

Kasumi knew that Nabiki was smiling, she couldn't see the gentle smile on Nabiki's lips but she could tell that she was smiling. "I am happy for you sister." Kasumi whispered softly, it was true she was happy for Nabiki but also jealous of her sister finding happiness.

After being forced out of the inertia shell that she lived on Kasumi learned to enjoy more her life and started to wish for happiness too, often feeling jealous of Nabiki's relation with Benji; she knew that her feelings were like that because they are the only couple that she knows well enough to have those feelings, she knows Benji well and wished that she had a chance to be with him, but she wouldn't do more than nurture her feelings for him and love him as the brother that she never had but secretly wished for.

After a while Kasumi is looking at Nabiki's body with more attention, now with calm Kasumi takes in every details of her sister's changing body. Nabiki is embarrassed about the close scrutiny but stays in silence since she knows that Kasumi didn't had much contact with pregnant women. "It is hard to believe that in here it grows a child." Kasumi said placing a hand over Nabiki's slightly bulging stomach.

"I feel like that sometimes." Nabiki commented in the same tone, it never stopped amazing her, the fact that she is carrying a brand new life. "Benji also feels like that, every time that he needs to reassure himself he touches my stomach, I don't know what he feels when touching me but it always seem to make him feel better and lift his spirits. I don't feel anything unusual."

"Maybe you aren't focusing enough." Kasumi pointed out closing her eyes and placing her left ear on Nabiki's stomach. "It is faint but it is there." "What?" Nabiki questioned confused. "The baby's heartbeat." Kasumi answered with a big smile, she understood exactly what Benji felt; it was that faint, fast but strong beating that reassured him that his wife was carrying his child that he has to be even stronger for both of them, it was a feeling of joyful responsibility.

"You are eating right?" Kasumi asked pulling away from her sister. "Yes I am." Nabiki answered adjusting her clothes; at least they still fitted her. "Kasuga-sensei took me to a nutritionist that is good friends of her and she trusts on him, she said that she always advises her expecting patients to visit her to get a proper diet as well took me to a physiotherapist that prescribed me a routine of exercises that I should follow to not gain any needless weight and as well strengthen my body for the changes of the next months. Needless to say that Benji is keeping a strict eye on me."

"That is good." Kasumi commented. "You need to take several important nutrients for your baby grow healthy and strong." "You are already sounding like a doctor." Nabiki said in mock annoyance.

Half an hour pass and Sachiko arrives on the apartment with the remaining girls of the ice court not counting the three girls that will work on the new Excellence's they are training on the original one.

Mana and Mayumi move to the kitchen to arrange the food for their small party, they were informed by Nabiki about the pregnancy and were excited about it too. "Benji already left?" Sachiko asked to Nabiki. "Over an hour ago." Nabiki answered to her friend. "Why?"

"I tried something new and wanted him to try." Sachiko answered showing to Nabiki a very well worked and varnished wood box. Curious Nabiki opens the box, she finds an heavily altered Beretta styled pistol was given a longer barrel, with build in compensator, flash and sound suppressor and barrel weights affixed and molded on the frames, it still had enough characteristics to look like a Beretta 92 but the changes was dramatic not counting the total lack of the manufacturer's seals and other markings on the pistol, barely the needed were marked on the pistol's side. The end of the barrel nearly looked like the one of a Desert Eagle.

"Benji already has Berettas." Nabiki pointed out. "Five of them only counting the pistols and leaving out my shotgun." Sachiko chuckled amused; she pulls the pistol from the foam covered case and pulls back the slide activating the slide stop. "Not one like this." She said handing to the pistol. "See the round."

Nabiki obeys and looks at the exposed port and bullet. Nabiki gasped seeing the sharp rifle styled bullet there, with ease Nabiki ejects the magazine and studies the magazine even closer. "That is right queen." Sachiko said with a grin. "That baby over there fires 5.7 x 28mm bullets, of course custom ones; I made them all with more powerful propellants increasing the muzzle velocity and energy, pairing with my new assault pistol that is stronger than a regular piece this baby can easily pierce level IV armor and do massive damage inside the target, I made these for martial artists combat."

"I am sure that Benji will like it." Nabiki commented releasing the slide and feeding the magazine back to the pistol. "How many rounds?" "Forty six, forty seven with combat load." Sachiko answered. "I added the new system to this one too so has his favorite trio here."

Nabiki smiled amused, Benji's favorite trio was single double action shot, three rounds bursts and full auto fire selection; for sure the pistol was fearsome. "I am working on the pair of that one." Sachiko commented. "Actually I am about to; I am waiting for her verdict on this one."

"He will tell you to make more." Nabiki replied. "But put that on my room, I show to him later." Sachiko nodded and moved to Nabiki's bedroom. "You shouldn't have those around." Kasumi scolded. "We need those for protection." Nabiki replied. "We aren't martial artists, we can't do half of the stuff that Ranma and everyone else do, and we need more down to earth ways to protect ourselves."

"Not everyone is a super powered lunatic martial artist." Sakura commented. "For poor mortals like us the technology is the only power that we can rely on." Nabiki nodded agreeing and Kasumi sighs, she can't really come up with good reply; she had watched over and over again the couple being dragged to battles that weren't theirs and all those times Benji relied on his firearms to protect them.

"What I am finding unusual is your sister's presence here." Mana commented casually. "It is a special event so I dragged her here." Nabiki commented with a smile. "She needs a break from college and the dojo."

"Sounds reasonable." Mayumi chimed. "What we will do now?" Sachiko asked returning to the living room. "It is too early to start the party maybe we could watch some nice flicks." Sakura commented pulling some DVD boxes from her bag. "Then we think on starting the baby shower."

"I was the only one kept in the dark about this?" Kasumi asked to Nabiki. "Outside my tight circle of friends no one knows it, well other than my doctors and Tsubaki-sensei." Nabiki answered. "Beside if I told you, you would have slipped to someone else and daddy would eventually learn about it and I don't want him to ruin my pregnancy."

Kasumi sighs a little annoyed, but Nabiki was right she would eventually slip to their father about it. "You are being a bit extreme about father ruining your pregnancy." Kasumi defended their father. "Kasumi for years he had done nothing other than drinking, playing shogi and laying around the house doing nothing all day." Nabiki replied. "When the panda came to the dojo it was even worse because daddy went along with him in his crazy ideas, I don't want my child to suffer what Ranma suffered."

"She has strong points there." Sachiko commented. "Besides it is Nabiki's right to tell or not to your father about it." "I know that but is a bit unfair not letting him know about his grandchild." Kasumi replied.

"He nearly disowned me for seeing Benji." Nabiki said in a serious tone. "As if he would be glad in having a grandchild with foreign blood." "You are seeing things too negatively." Kasumi replied. "And he was shocked when learning about you two give him another chance."

"Maybe later." Nabiki said. "Now I want to forget about him and every other problem." "That is right let's get this party started." Mayumi exclaimed. "I made Sakura bring 'Once upon a time in Mexico' for us."

"An action movie with lots of firefights?" Sachiko asked confused. "I think that suits since Benji is from South America and is a gunman." Mayumi explained. "Well Benji did mention once that he liked 'Desperado'." Nabiki commented. "I guess that we can start with action before changing to romance or drama."

Sachiko turns on the TV set. "Already playing?" Sachiko asked as the screen shows a man firing at car. "That isn't the movie." Mayumi announced. "That is the news channel." Nabiki commented. "Please tell me that it isn't Benji firing at whatever that is lifting the car."

"It is Benji firing at what seems to be a mixture of a crab, a monkey and a demon lifting a car." Sakura said easily recognizing the masked figure even thought he is wearing shades. "Ranma is also there."

"I told you to not tell me." Nabiki sighed. "Well I guess that he is having fun." "Fun?" Sakura asked. "He is fighting demons or whatever that is." "If Ranma is there with the others it will be reasonably safe, so much for checking the construction site and hitting the arcades." Nabiki muttered.

"You are not worried?" Kasumi asked surprised. "I am worried but Benji is smart enough to know when to run away." Nabiki answered. "Leave it on at least is more real than an action movie." Mana commented. Nabiki sips some tea and watches the news, Mana was right about that and since Benji is in the back firing at the creatures while the Nerima wrecking crew are in close combat everything is fine.

………**In Nerima, Tendo's house…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Kasumi sighed tiredly, it took her hours to sooth Ranma after he broke down on her arms thanks to the lime mousse pie that she fed him with. Kasumi finishes cleaning the kitchen from the long melted mousse and dough crumbs.

'Maybe I shouldn't play this game.' Kasumi said to herself. 'I am not as cunning as Nabiki; I can't remain cold and manipulative as she can. Sorry Hel, I can't do this.' 'It is okay Kasumi.' The goddess replied telepathically, also unpleased with Nabiki's actions Hel decided to intervene too, since she still held precious things in hope of the timeline being repaired to the best Hel waited to act. 'My fears were right, this timeline is too different, it isn't the same from before even Benji's arrival here was two months after the original one.'

'So we give up? Rosa will disappear?' Kasumi thought in the verge of crying. 'No, if it comes to that I can make her a goddess and sire her.' Hel answered seriously. 'After everything that he did Nabiki just throws everything away…he could have anything that he wished and she throws away the wish, well I can't really blain her but I still feel angry about it.'

'What about Benji?' Kasumi asked worried. 'He is still in coma.' 'He is training right now.' Hel answered while Kasumi throws away the broken plate and the wasted food. 'Even behind the scenes I am trying to make things easier to the war, Benji is now with some of his former allies, this events that he is taking part of will forge a bond between him and them so when time comes our side will be considerably stronger than it was.'

'Who?' Kasumi asked; she doesn't really know much from the war, just what she heard and learned from others. 'The rogue mage of the association that joined us and her werewolf servant, also a powerful artificial mage that hopefully will help us when it breaks out.' Hel answered. 'But I am pleased to see that at least this time Ryoko won't be leading the pleasure army that the amazons hired to please the soldiers, but I am very displeased to see that Nabiki haven't kept Sachiko close this time, Sachiko the arms smith was very important to our victory, her weapons granted us the victory more often than her sorcery.'

'I am also angry about that, Nabiki treated Sachiko so badly after Benji rescued her.' Kazumi commented. 'At least this time Sachiko wasn't raped by anyone, my only comfort is that at least Nabiki got those scum of men killed before they acted. But I fear for Nabiki's sanity, she didn't keep any of her old friends, she cast away the ice court.'

'Admitting or not Benji's death had a severe impact on Nabiki's mind; she doesn't want to be close of others anymore.' Hel sighed while seeing on an orb Nabiki leaving the hospital. 'Benji said many times on the original line that under all the barriers, masks and acts what hidden was a frail and scared girl that longed for happiness and was easily hurt by others; now Nabiki forces herself to keep distance from everyone that she loves or cares about even Benji.'

'And the enemy?' Kasumi questioned looking at a window and seeing the goddess by the reflection on the glass. 'Luckily they didn't keep any memories from the original line, since Benji killed them all on his final attack.' Hel answered frowning when recalling those final moments and her inability to prevent his death, he was hers favorite and she was unable to even hold on his soul when he died. 'Everyone who died on that timeline can't remember of it on this one and even the one alive at the time of the ritual lost their memories other than faint impression and déjà vus, Benji is only starting to feel certain oddities recently thanks to some outside influence from me.'

'What we do now?' Kasumi asked looking at the goddess, she wasn't good on playing those 'games' as the others called, strategy was hard for her and even learning how to kill was a major hardship on the original line.

'We give to Nabiki a guilt trip.' Hel answered with a smile. 'You have the recordings and mementoes from your past self now, so play a recording of Benji singing with Rosa, I know that with that one Nabiki will cry so hard that she won't even sleep.'

'That is very cruel.' Kasumi whispered. 'I can't deny that Nabiki deserves to be punished but I can't do that to her, she was blinded by her pain.' 'I know that, but Nabiki must be recalled of what she did.' Hel replied seriously. 'I am after all holding two souls that she would have cast to the nothingness with her wish, I can't tolerate her actions, I am still bound by my word to him and I can't physically harm Nabiki but I can give her emotional pain, after what she did to her blessings she deserves it all.'

Kasumi nodded agreeing, thinking on those two blessings that Nabiki would have thrown away gives to Kasumi the strength and anger to continue her role as guardian of the past and deliver of punishment on her sister. 'I think that I know which song to play.' Kasumi said walking to her room. 'I am sure that you remember when Benji and Rosa sang that romantic song of that Latino guy that I don't recall the name, I think that the name is broken heart or something.'

'I know that one.' Hel exclaimed understanding Kasumi's idea, it was perfect. 'And it is Alejandro Sanz, Corazón Partio. It is just perfect I still remember Nabiki crying of happiness and pride in seeing Rosa singing well in Spanish with Benji making a duet with her before they left to the war.'

'I hope that Benji forgives me for what I am doing, because I don't think that I can forgive myself.' Kasumi said pulling a cream colored MP4 player from a hidden safe on her room. 'If Benji learns everything that happened I think that he will forgive you and be really mad at Nabiki, but if everything goes accordingly to my plans nothing of this will ever happen and only I will remember of it, sometimes sucks being a goddess.' Hel replied.

………In Fuyuki city………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji halts the bike in front of a store; he is with a big smile and an impressed expression on his face. "I don't believe on this." Benji whispered in awe, of all the places in Japan, of the entire city he never thought that he would drive in front a restaurant of traditional Brazilian food.

The scent of the food tickles Benji's nose, his enhances senses nearly allow him to taste the food just by the scent. "What about having some dinner Saber?" Benji asked casually. "It is on me, besides unless you want to walk back to the mansion you would have to wait for me to eat."

Saber nodded and Benji parks the bike on the restaurant's parking lot. He still can't believe that he will taste Brazilian food after almost four hundred years, even the plain rice and beams sounded like the best meal ever.

"I am sure that you will love the food Saber, I will even treat you with some nice desserts." Benji commented while they enter on the restaurant and get a table. Even reading in Portuguese felt great for the cursed spirit, Saber stared shocked while Benji orders almost everything on the menu. She knows that eireis need lots of food to convert on mana but the amounts that Benji is ordered are enough to feed an army.

Benji feels the animal hunger burning inside him, rare were the times that his hunger for food raged as strongly as the animal lust of the full moons; Benji would eat until the beast inside him was silent and he knew that to do that he would have to eat much.

Saber shivers at the hungrily shine on Benji's eyes as he licks his lips in a bestial way, it made her feel scared that all that hunger could be directed to her and she could be eaten in more ways that she wants to imagine.

Benji could smell Saber's fear also other womanly scents that stir other hungers on him, Benji decides to ignore the familiar scent of woman for the scent of food, Brazilian food was a rare treat that he just found, besides he has a feeling that lusting Saber won't give the satisfaction of the lust that tried to grow on him.

………In Irisviel's mansion………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Start over." Irisviel said to her disciple. "From the beginning tell us everything." Miki nodded. "After Benji first appeared and scared away both Caster and Rider we were walking to my house after picking some of Sora's things for her stay over with me until we figured a way to transfer the reijus to me." Miki stared in a serious tone. "Benji was annoying us when a heavily armored knight fully clad in battle armor charged at us on an also heavily armored horse."

Sora nodded confirming and the others hear the tale in silence. "Benji pulled his rifle and fired at the knight, the projectile exploded in a massive energy blast that broke windows on the surroundings and killed the horse trapping the knight under the corpse." Miki continued the tale. "We moved to the knight and saw that it lost the helmet, it was Saber's face there and Benji touched her forehead with the rifle's muzzle, said something and was about to fire when someone shot him. Then the knight vanished and there wasn't sign of the servant or master, we went to my house and I proceeded to explain him about the war."

Miki ends the tale and the others stay in silence. "Saber you know anything about that?" Irisviel asked to the blonde servant. "Unless is another me from a different time or somehow I was summoned twice I only have possible answer for that." Saber replied seriously.

"Mordred." Elenore said recalling the Arthurian legend. "Your illegitimate son with Morgause." "A homunculus and not my child." Saber replied annoyed with the werewolf's words. "But yes that Mordred, she looks the same as me."

"A homunculus born from Saber's blood, either a clone or daughter but that isn't important now." Maiya said in a plain tone. "Why there are two Saber class servants on this grail war?"

"I don't know, but this is highly unusual." Kiritsugu mused. "Maybe she is the last champion that is still on this world." "I don't believe so." Irisviel replied. "Something is off and we are missing it, two Saber class servants facing the same Assassin class servant in the same war and the worse of that they look like twins, one is his ally and the other…!"

"What is wrong master?!" Miki asked worried. "Mordred was summoned to kill Benji when his guard is down!" Irisviel answered in horror. "Someone planned all this that Saber and Benji would become allies that we would all team up together until the final battle. Mordred was brought to kill Benji while he thinks that she is Arturia. Saber what is Mordred's weapons?"

"Clarent, it was my knighting sword that was stolen and Mordred used against me." Saber answered. "She also uses a shorter jousting lance just like I used to in battle. I don't know if she gained more powerful noble phantasms."

"According to legends Clarent is a sword made for peace." Irisviel mused on loud. "It is clear that is a holy sword, powerful against dark forces and creatures of evil and darkness. Thankfully Benji isn't evil or from the darkness, a bit dark and mysterious but not from the darkness."

"Maybe we should leave the mansion and search for him." Saber suggested, she wasn't pleased with the idea of Benji being killed by the treacherous sword of Mordred, if he was going to die then it should be by her sword in honored and fierce combat, she was almost looking forward to that.

"Saber is right." Irisviel said standing up. "Saber you come with me, we will take Benji's crystal cloak and meet the others in the garage, Miki you Elenore and Sora will look for him too, Kiritsugu and Maiya will be the third group, I will instruct my maids to wait for him here and not let him leave until we get back, we leave in ten minutes so get ready."

The others nod run to get themselves ready to search Benji and find him before Mordred does, not knowing that is already too late, but Mordred isn't fighting Benji, she is confused and actually trying to enjoy the unusual dinner in front of her.

She never saw such food and much of was in front of her was totally foreign to her, the flavors were of her liking and she finds herself unable to fight, at least for the moment, she was never fed with anything other than bread and cooked meat with water to drink, in rare moments she was able to enjoy some rather badly brewed wine.

Benji's raw luck was that saved him from at the very least a wound, he fed Mordred with so much information when first meeting her that she was unable to process it properly, she lacked living experiences and wordily knowledge thanks to her creation, the lack of knowledge of the present time also confused Mordred, her master never thought that the lack of it would cause any harm, Mordred was just a tool to be used.

"Here try this." Benji said offering to Mordred some roasted piglet in a Brazilian style. "The skin is nice and crispy and the meat is really tender." Mordred just nodded accepting the morsel on her plate, while not keeping up with Benji's rhythm she is also eating amounts that she never thought that she could eat.

Benji was used thanks to his time with Ranma and in the Valhalla, especially his time in Valhalla where he used to eat and drink in heroic amounts. Benji finally realized the hunger that had build on his body because the smaller amounts of food being given to him on Miki's and Irisviel's mansions, it wasn't their fault the portions were rather big in normal standards but Benji wasn't on them anymore.

After nearly one hour Benji is feeding Mordred with the desserts, many different traditional Brazilian sweets, Mordred is overwhelmed by the new world of flavors and feelings that she never felt or was allowed to feel before. When the leave the restaurant Mordred feels as if she was drunk, she only drank the equivalent to half a bottle of liquor in several different shots of cachaça with different fruits and mixtures on it but that amount of alcohol mixed with the serotonin on her system was more than enough to make her feel very high and happy.

Benji is just impressed with the lack of words of the blonde knight, he had to admit that once she started eating she spoke more but it was comments on how good the food was and how delicious everything was, Benji thought that Saber would have a higher alcohol tolerance than what she was displaying, she was already tipsy and needing help to walk.

Deciding to let her walk out the alcohol Benji makes her ride on the bike and drive to a park so they can walk with out worries, and if she feels sick he doesn't have to worry too much about it. By the time that they arrive in the park Mordred is already better enough to walk alone thought she feels sluggish and sleepy, but very happy; she wonders if would be okay to disobey the master that she hates and not kill Benji maybe they could even become friends, she would like in repeating the experience with him.

But she knows that she can't really hope in enjoying that again, she knows that her life is only provisory and that her hated master would torture her even more if she disobeyed him than he did when she failed in first killing Benji.

Benji stretches feeling full for the first time since he became an eirei, he missed the flavor of the mead that Alexia would usually serve to him during the meals, thought the taste of the strong wine that Hel had served on her meals with her were also very appeasing, Benji didn't get tired of drinking that purplish wine made of a unknown fruit from her realm, it was good and he was sure that it had something to do with many of the changes of his cursed form.

Mordred looks at Benji's bigger figure and thinks in how kill him, after the pleasant time that he gave to her she wanted to do it in the most painless and swift way possible to repay him, recalling one of the couples on the restaurant she decided in the best course of action that her mind could come up with, it would allow her to experience on something new, thank him for the evening and kill him when he least expected as her hated master as ordered her to do.

Mordred pretends to trip and Benji holds her preventing her fall, he knows that she is drunk and is amazed that she recovered enough to not be falling flat on her face at every step. Content that the first part of her plan started well Mordred pulls Benji down and kisses him, she never counted in being so shocked with the new feelings that it was bringing to her. Benji was surprised with her actions and doesn't do anything, his mind is lightly fogged because the alcohol and while clearly inexperienced Saber is making up for the lack of experience with sheer enthusiasm, and she succeeded in surprising Benji for long moments.

End of the chapter forty:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.

Author explanation corner: (Finally came with a better name for this part) In here I will explain about weapons, items and other unique, uncommon or other things that need explanation as Brazilian food, after all I am not sure if the appetizers that I mention on my fics are know outside Brazil. So to clear doubts they will be here too.

Pies: At the completion of this chapter I came to discover new details about pies, I say new details because in Brazil pie goes for every type of pies tarts included so I call them pie, but in a recently bought magazine I saw that the term for some of the pies that I called pies are know as tarts in the US and other English speaking chapters. So I will be correcting that detail in the next chapters, the lime mousse pie that Kasumi fed Ranma in this chapter will be the same than a lime mousse tart will be mentioned or appear in the chapters after this, it is just a nomenclature correction the food remains the same.

Benji's suicide attack: Major spoiler so I won't get into details here, the scene show in this chapter shows the result of another scene that will be told in another chapter, this are the ending results.

And yes everyone Cologne can come to respect someone if the deeds that he does grant him the respect that she gives, and she can also regret her actions and reflect on what she did and what she could have done different, and this is a major thing that will be explored in future chapters.

As many of you noticed many characters of the Nerima wrecking crew weren't on this scene I won't tell what happened to them, you are welcome to wonder what their fate was but I won't reveal anything.

Cologne's claiming the field is just something that I felt that she would do considering the whole culture of the Amazons and their traditions, so a battlefield were valorous warriors died would be claimed by them and held either sacred or of their property.

Benji being a king is just because Nabiki's ice queen name, during the battle they were considered royalty so Cologne acted as if he was indeed royal, I believe that in her culture he would be after his deeds and death.

Rosa's pendant and the period before the departure: This period of time will also be explored in future chapters; the pendant will have more weight in future chapters. I am not telling who is holding that small treasure of the ice princess. The pendant just felt like a nice memento and something that you could find in a shop, it is Japan people I would not be surprised in seeing complex machines smaller than that. About Rosa's behavior, I really think that would be fun to see Nabiki's daughter while being as careful with her things as her mother is being less inclined to expending other's money to buy her things.

Kasumi's actions to Rosa and Nabiki: Honestly speaking folks I think that Kasumi would be the kind of aunt that would spoil rotten her nieces and nephews, she just have that aura around her of being the really good aunt out the two. Kasumi also seems to love children and cute things so I think that she would act like that with a cute niece.

Now about her behavior towards Nabiki, Kasumi is very nice but she isn't cold or cruel enough to inflict pain and suffering to her loved ones even to strangers, well maybe if they did something really bad as having sex with her naïve and underage baby sister. (Bad Tofu with so much better fishes in the sea…)

Anyway I thought that Kasumi would need some aid and support to counter or at least correct Nabiki's plans, since Kasumi loves Rosa as much she would love her own child I thought that would be natural pair Hel and Kasumi as partners, Hel 'touched' Rosa, the proof is her blonde hair, so she would be personally helping out.

Kasumi's role is similar to the three ghosts of that Christmas tale that I can't remember the name now, she will make Nabiki think on all her mistakes and bring her mental suffering, she won't let Nabiki wake up and find that everything was just a nightmare with a lesson for her to learn, Kasumi can't do that, she is just human that is being a tool for a deity.

Sachiko's new pistol: Once again I introduce a new weapon for Benji, as said in the story it is the only power that normal humans can rely on to defend themselves, the design was altered to enhance the performance of the bullet, besides the desert eagle is a cool pistol I fused with the basic Beretta design because it would be very hard to build or get a desert eagle in Japan.

Mordred: She is just briefly show in FATE/Stay night, the sword Clarent and the Arthurian legend was taken from another source to show how confusing the whole Arthurian legend is in that world, for starters it seems that all the knights of the round table were females.

I am taking the liberty of making up most of her character as the story develops, she is an artificial being so I am guessing that she doesn't have the years of living that she appears to have.

In the anime Mordred appears to be as old as Saber but she can be much younger as just three years or months old, so I am removing most of the knowledge that would be associated to normal daily things that aren't common on the period of time that she appeared to live on.

Clarent's powers and any other noble phantasm that Mordred might possess will be revealed in future chapters so the truth behind her appearance and some of the still unseen masters.

Once again thank you for your time and I hope that you all enjoyed this new chapter; it took a while to come up. I am focusing a little in other fics and there were other reasons as moving to another city to work so I couldn't get much writing time. Another chapter will pop up soon, as I said before I will end this story even if kills my brother in the process.


	41. Cry little sister

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I don't own FATE/Stay night and the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

"_Text"_ Alteration in the voice, not in the tone but the voice itself.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two

Chapter forty one: Cry little sister

Ranma sighs tiredly and rubs her eyes; she cried so much that it feels like they are burning. Yet she had no idea of the reason that she broke down crying after tasting the tart that Kasumi offered to her.

Curling herself into a tight ball Ranma opened her eyes seeing the dim moonlight pouring from the window of the empty guest room. "How I wished that Benji was here." She whimpered feeling alone, despaired and troubled; Ranma longed for the long hours that she had expend hugging his large wolf form sleeping peacefully against the warm fur of the cursed Brazilian. Whenever Ranma did that she felt that she could forget all her troubles and bask in his warmth letting his heart beat lull her to peaceful dreams.

Ranma wondered why she liked so much of being so close of Benji whenever she was on his wolf form, more than once she asked herself why and even brought up to Nagakawa.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The psychologist looks to her aqua transsexual patient, once again the now female had surprised her with another new question and possible issue to be worked. "Honestly Ranma I can't explain you that." she said in a serious tone, she had long stopped treating Ranma and Benji as she did with her regular patients, the cursed ones as she came to nominate them required much more time and effort to figure all the issues and problems, one thing that she decided to do was not give them false hopes or white lies, the truth was better even if was bitter and harsh.

"It could be a reflection of your fear of cats paired with your attraction to Benji." Nagakawa continued. "Not mentioning the times that you said that Benji saved or helped you in one of his cursed forms and you often naps on him when he is napping as a wolf."

"It is wrong?" Ranma asked scared. "I have absolutely no idea Ranma." the doctor answered. "Even as a wolf Benji is a man and is rational, but looking solely of the physical side it would be sex with an animal, but once again I have no idea of how to classify a woman having sex with Benji on his war form. Benji called me crypto psychologist but all my experiences with the supernatural came from you and Benji."

Ranma nodded understanding; he wasn't really expecting a straight answer on that question. "Benji said that he was feeling his instincts calling him to a deserted area." Ranma said looking at her hands. "That he wanted to be alone."

"Benji is a troublesome case." Nagakawa commented. "He was given too many new instincts to deal with in a very short time and those instincts weren't made for humans so it overwhelms him sometimes."

"And he is locked on his cursed form." Ranma added recalling that Benji wasn't unlocked by Herb yet. "But he can change of forms because of his werewolf curse. I don't know if I could stand being locked in my cursed form." "How that would affect your life Ranma?" Nagakawa asked in a straight tone. "Lately you are a girl most of the time."

Ranma stays in silence, it was true. It was easier for him to express herself as a girl, she could cry without fearing anyone thinking less of him. "And if you discovered that you love Benji as a lover you would also stay as a girl." Nagakawa added. "You said yourself that…"

"If that was going to happen I would become a full woman." Ranma finished, she recalled that; for some reason that idea didn't frightened her as much as being locked as girl for the rest of her life when not wanting to. "But it is different." Ranma added. "If I discovered that I truly love Benji as a lover and he loved me back I would easily throw away my manhood…"

Nagakawa smiled at Ranma's confession, it took her several sections to discover that most of Ranma's issues were caused by self imposed personal blocks and that she had to make Ranma admit to himself or herself what he or she feels to start to overcome them.

Ranma looks at the psychologist surprised at her smile and her own words. "Ranma it is clear for me and for you that you love Benji." Nagakawa said in a serious but gentle tone. "Now you have to learn by yourself how deep your love is and if it is reciprocated, we know for sure that he cares about you otherwise he wouldn't protect you with his own body."

Ranma remains in silence and Nagakawa continued. "Our time is almost up but I want you to think on this. You can't gain anything without risking something else, you and only you can decide on what you want, from now on you have to make your decision if you want to move forward on your feelings or you want to hide them, no one will blain you for anything, but you have to face the consequences of your actions, some people will despise you for your actions and your past. Even you turning into a woman because of your curse you were originally a man, you and Benji might be pursued because your relation."

Ranma nodded seriously, she knows that many people despised homosexuals out of fear, hate and denial of their own feelings. "Would be wrong leave Nerima?" Ranma asked to the older woman. "Start a new life in some place where no one knows us or know about our past and curses? Where no one would call us freaks because our curses and choices?"

"I don't think that is wrong Ranma. It is a right for the two of you to do so and start a new and hopefully happy life together in another city or even country." Nagakawa answered. "But what would happen to the ones that you two would leave behind? Wanting or not you two have shouldered some serious responsibilities."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ranma felt like crying again, it felt good to imagine just for few brief moments that she could enjoy a peaceful life in a far away place with Benji with her and no one knowing about their part and their curses. But Nagakawa was right they have responsibilities in Nerima at least until that mysterious hooded man that organized her mother's rape was still on loose.

For the first time since Nodoka's rape Ranma felt like that determinate and serious, either as a man or a woman Ranma would have to face that man before trailing the path of her happiness, the weight of the responsibility wasn't as bad as it was when Genma engaged her to Akane and shoved the whole duty, honor and responsibility speech over her.

This time Ranma had taken the responsibility by her own will, she knew that she could rely on the ones around her to face whatever would come at her direction and she knew that when it mattered she wouldn't be alone.

Ranma leaves the room by the window, she wanted to walk a little, clear her head and think carefully in what to do. Taking what she had learned from Benji to the core Ranma would think first, come up with a plan and then act.

Sighing contently Ranma enjoyed the cool night's breeze; it was fresh and soft bringing a welcome refreshing feeling instead of chilling. The moon was high in the sky and was full nearly one week had passed since Benji left the dojo, Ranma was starting to understand him more, Benji was the nominated leader of the group and forced to shoulder the weight of that responsibility.

A werewolf girl is being brainwashed in the Nekohanten, the hooded man had Akane, Genma, Tofu and Happosai under his wing, and above everything Benji had to deal with the Nerima martial artists making sure to keep them save and prevent damage in the city.

Ranma could remember of how easier were the days before Benji's arrival, things were easier because his ignorance, ways of thinking and actions, but Ranma was content that things are harder because now he can understand things better, he felt that he became a better person, not a better man or a woman but a person as whole.

Thinking with his head instead of his fists and stomach was harder but it was much more rewarding, he felt civilized and more like a man than a beast who thinks only in being strong and filling his stomach. Education made a big difference in his life and Ranma couldn't help in wondering how his life would be if he had learned that much earlier in his life.

'Would I be cursed?' Ranma thought sitting in an empty bench in a park. 'Would I have treated Akane as I did? So many things that could have been different if I knew things back then…it would be if I met Benji earlier in my life?'

Ranma was part of a group of especial people, people that kept connections to forgotten arts and ancient ways, back in the days were martial artists fought to get rid of demons from the land of men countless Gods and Goddesses watched over their selected chosen.

From the large number of them in the past in the present the people that still held the gifts from the deities were less than one thousand and Ranma was one of those few, and Ranma's deity was very unpleased with the hardships that Ranma suffered in his life, but she couldn't do much to change Ranma's fate, in the past when her powers were strong she would be able to send visions and even guide his journey.

But in the present when the magic is dying and the god weakened just few deities retained most of their powers, mostly deities of war, death, life, fertility and cure. Ranma's deity was one of good luck and her powers lessened greatly through the centuries, the most that she could do is give to Ranma the good luck of always escaping any kind of bad situation not mattering how bad and impossible to escape it is.

She sighed in jealousy of the other deities; she could even see Hel's action towards Benji who was her chosen. Stretching Ranma exhaled looking at the moonlight. "I wonder what Benji is doing now." Ranma mused curiously.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mordred was confused, she ran from where she kissed Benji and left him there. She don't know what to do or where to go, she had failed in her mission, she were unable to kill him even when he was stunned by the kiss that she gave him, he was so stunned by the actions that he didn't reacted fast enough when she ran away from him.

She didn't know her feelings and was overwhelmed by then in the moments of the kiss. "Tears?" Mordred whispered feeling warm moisture running down her face. "I never cried before…" wiping her tears Mordred looks at her wet palms. "What is happening to me?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji was also confused. 'What the hell just happened?' he asked looking at the direction were Mordred ran, he saw the glittering tears falling from her eyes when she ran away from him.

A familiar strong pressure surges behind Benji. Benji runs and avoids a massive attack. "Heracles…" Benji whispered seeing the familiar hulk of a man that he held as a friend and now enemy. "No choice then…"

Closing his eyes Benji gathers his energy. "Then old friend it is time for you see a new trick." Benji growled feeling the familiar feelings of the shape shifting, but something was different and Benji could feel it. Letting out a massive howl Benji tears the clothes that Irisviel gave to him as his body grows larger, bigger, heavier and stronger.

Now fully changed Benji dodged another attack from Berserker, running on his fours in a low position Benji quickly ran around the massive demigod and strikes him with his claws, now Benji understood what was different on him, somehow his knives shifted in the transformation and strengthened his claws making them as hard and sharp as steel.

Berserker howls swinging his club at Benji's large and now slim war form. Benji dodged the attack roaring menacing; it felt good let out all his wild instincts and let them roar.

Viciously clawing the demigod Benji presses the attack keeping himself too close of the enemy to allow a powerful strike with the club. Benji only stops when the demigod is fallen on the ground. 'Just that?' Benji wondered looking at the mauled and open chest of the demigod. 'It can't be this easy…'

Benji leaps backwards avoiding an upwards slash from the demigod, the wounds are closing in an insanely fast rate and the deity stands up drooling blood and roaring in madness.

Benji snarls something intelligible and charges at the deity in a whirlwind of claws, the deity parries and blocks as many attacks as he can. 'He is getting better?' Benji thought while pressing his attack. 'No, he is getting more refined in his rage; somehow after he fell his rage got a little more focused.'

However Benji knew that he had the advantage, in his war form he had a major boost of strength, stamina and speed all that paired with the intelligence and knowledge that he has. As bizarre as it might be to a bystander to see a werewolf using martial arts it was that what Benji was using.

Throwing the massive form of Hercules over his shoulders Benji slams the dead hero against the ground before packing a series of slashes on his throat almost beheading the hero before an attack forced Benji to leap away from his kill. Benji was getting annoyed with that it wasn't an attack from the Berserker, sniffing the air and looking around Benji tracks the source of the attack.

Running at the offender Benji roars while leaping at the cloaked sorcerer tearing and crushing his head away and with one massive bite. With blood dripping from his lips Benji looks around and finds the second offender.

This time the sorceress shrieked in horror while Benji charged, she actually tried to run away and escape but Benji was by far faster, smashing his right clawed hand on her back Benji felt the spine giving away while he crushes her neck with his fangs ripping her head away.

Benji hears a roar and sees the Berserker charging at him. "Fuck how many times I will have to kill you to you stay dead!" Benji roared charging at the demigod still holding the corpse of the sorceress, throwing the corpse at the direction of the demigod Benji smiled seeing the demigod acting as he predicted and slashing the corpse away.

Benji leaps at the demigod and tears his armed arm from his body. Roaring in rage and pain berserker tries to hit Benji with his other arm. Benji grads the massive arm with both hands and slams it against the dead hero. Benji can't help on smiling at the idea of using his own arm to beat him.

While not really effective the arm was giving damage to the demigod and Benji wasn't really willing to return it to the owner. Benji throws it away and proceeds to kill the hero once again.

Few moments later spitting guts and bones to the ground Benji wipes his lips. "Okay beheaded, gutted, ripped the heart away and tore away one arm that has to keep him dead." Benji muttered tiredly, the fight was very short when compared to the others but by far was requiring much more from him.

Benji stopped to look at his work Hercules's head was a good twenty meters away, his heart fifty meters away, the right arm and the sword club a couple dozens meters away and of course guts and insides all over a five meters radius.

"I think that I shouldn't have spent all that time in Hel's realm." Benji muttered. "I used to be much neater when killing and mauling. Well I am not cleaning up anyway." Benji stops and sniffs the air, he felt a not so familiar scent in the air, and he runs at the direction of that scent totally ignoring the corpses.

Rider gasped in horror seeing the abomination running at her direction, she runs away from him counting on her speed to take her to safety, but what Rider had of speed Benji has in stamina and he just slightly slower than her and as a wolf Benji was a persistent hunter made for long periods of hunting.

Now Benji was savoring a good chase, Rider was like a deer or colt fast and flexible, it was the first time in a long time that Benji could unleash the full hunting instincts on him while chasing the slim purple haired eirei.

Rider leaps on a car top barely denting the metal leaping a massive distance, Benji does the same but unlike Rider his massive form and thrust destroys the car as he covers the same distance, Rider's fear smelled sweet and stirred Benji's primal instincts and hungers.

But Benji was heavier than the slim female spirit, Benji sighed inwardly and while still running he throws up the undigested dinner and doing that Benji lost a handful of kilos that made him a handful of kilometers faster.

"Bellerophon!" Rider called her noble phantasm while stabbing herself in the neck to summon Pegasus and using the golden saddle and harness on it. Maneuvering the winged horse Rider soar the skies in the middle of the tall buildings of the city.

Benji wasn't going to lose his prey so easily and is running vertically in the side of a building burying his claws in the cement while propelling himself vertically in an insane fast speed.

As Rider adjusted her flight path Benji reached the roof, running to the center of the roof Benji readies himself and run to the edge as Rider charges at his direction with her attack. Benji leaps on the edge of the building with his arms wide open tackles and grab the Rider and her mount.

The massive weight of the werewolf is too much for the Pegasus to sustain and they fall from the massive height of sixty floors to the street bellow. Benji was too busy tearing Rider apart to care and Rider was too busy trying to escape from his maw and claws to notice, to her despair Benji wasn't even feeling the stabs from her chain nails.

They land in the back of a large truck tearing the metal of the box and destroying the contents of the cargo. Benji barely felt the impact, the large horse beneath him took the brunt of the impact, and Rider was gurgling with her throat tore open, drowning in her own blood.

Benji licks his lips and continues to tear like chunks of flesh from the slim figure making the female spirit gurgle in pain what in any other time would be howls of pain. She weakened spirit doesn't last long and dies fading to light dust. Benji tears his way out of the truck, tearing a large hole in the side of the box.

Benji sees a large group of people staring at him, feeling wicked and evil Benji roars tearing even more the truck, with his fangs still dripping blood. All the bystanders run away in fear of the blood soaked creature. At the distance Benji could hear the sound of helicopters and police sirens.

Benji runs from the truck, changing back to his human form Benji feels the tiredness and the wounds from the battles. Breaking inside a store Benji steals some clothes and leaves walking to his bike, cleaning himself the best that he can using a sweater Benji arrives to the bike.

Leaning against the bike Benji still can feel the taste of Rider's blood on his lips, it was sweet, warm and one of the best things that he had ever tasted, at the same time that he desired for more he felt sick for wanting to taste more blood, it was his human conscience weighting while his wolf side told him that it was good, that he tasted something that he killed while it was still warm and pulsing.

Benji straightens himself suddenly realizing that he nearly dozed off without even realizing. "Easy there." Elenore said walking near of Benji, she felt his scent, it was strong and arousing, a powerful male scent that she never felt before something that it had wakened with that battle. "You smell like blood and not only yours."

"Berserker and Rider." Benji replied looking at the werewolf. "Come on you look dead in your feet." Elenore said standing her hand to Benji. "The streets are chaotic with people running around and police moving, leave the bike here and let's get to a hotel, there you can rest a bit and tomorrow we move to the mansion."

Benji nodded picking up the weapon's bag in the bike. Elenore was confused, Benji wasn't ever that docile. "Let me take that." She said taking the heavy bag. "We will get in a hotel and you will get some sleep." Leading Benji away Elenore wondered what happened, thought she was aroused and excited by the scents coming from him, she grew away from any males of her kind and it was the first time that she felt those scents and they are strong since just minutes earlier Benji was in his full war form.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yes ojou-sama he is fine." Elenore said to Miki by the telephone, she was in a hotel room, she had treated Benji's wounds and he was sleeping on the large bed of the room. "He got some minor wounds nothing life threatening, he is sleeping exhausted now, I don't know what happened but he said that fought Berserker and Rider."

Making a pause to hear her master Elenore remains in silence twirling the cord with her fingers. "He didn't said anything about Saber or Mordred, he doesn't have any wound other than some stabs in his back but I am guessing that they were from Rider." Elenore replied. "From the strength of the scent of blood on him I would say that she is dead…No ojou-sama it isn't his blood, it is in his chest so it smells different…I understand…in the morning we will return to the mansion…"

Resting the phone in the hook Elenore looks at Benji who is sleeping over his stomach on the soft bed. Shaking her head as trying to clear her mind Elenore turns on the TV wanting to see what is happening on the news.

Elenore cringed seeing a short and poor footage of Benji tearing his way from the truck, Elenore couldn't see for sure but she guessed that Benji used his war form because the large blurred form in the screen, the howl from the TV also aided on that line of thought.

The news was listing the damage caused by a mysterious creature pursuing a woman in the city streets. Elenore sighed knowing that it would make things harder in the future for her kind, she hoped that things would die after a while not getting any clue or trace of monsters.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In a dark room Mordred squirms against her bonds, the tightly locked chains bruise and cuts the flesh of her wrists. Even scared and know what will happen to her Mordred doesn't beg for forgiveness or pardon, if she would be spared of the torture she would do it by her own strength.

"_I am disappointed with you servant."_ A mixed feminine like voice said approaching of the struggling Mordred. _"Once again you failed to kill my enemy and this time he haven't even subdued you. And this time your punishment won't be as light as it was in the first time."_

Mordred shivered at the growing rope of energy that brightens the room with a reddish glow. The energy whip cuts the air and cracks around Mordred's slim waist making the blonde knight cry in pain as the mystical whip hurt more than just her flesh.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kasumi yawned tiredly, it was getting really late and Nabiki haven't returned yet. Sipping some coffee Kasumi turns on her MP4 player connected to a small set of speakers filling the kitchen with a young girl's voice singing. Kasumi smiled wistfully hearing her niece's voice.

The sound of glass shattering reaches Kasumi's ears, turning to the direction of the sound she sees Nabiki with tears flowing freely from her eyes, her face showing the pure shock and naked sorrow that she is feeling as she stands there, her lips trembling as her tears fall at the shattered glass at her feet.

End of the chapter forty one:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.


	42. Surprise

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I don't own FATE/Stay night and the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

"_Text"_ Alteration in the voice, not in the tone but the voice itself.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two

Chapter forty two: Surprise

Nabiki stretched and yawned on her bed, pouting when finding it empty. Looking at the clock in her nightstand Nabiki understood why, it was past noon and Benji left to work and Rosa was on school.

Nabiki sighed and ran her right hand on her now long but out of place hair, a gesture that she took from her husband without even noticing. 'I really should stop with the long hours…' Nabiki said to herself knowing that she won't stop them.

"Well time to clean myself and eat something just because it is forced holiday doesn't mean that I have to stay on bed all day." Walking to the bathroom not minding her nakedness Nabiki made plans for her day. "Maybe I should cook a nice dinner tonight, it has been a while since I cooked something, and Rosa must be thinking that her mommy can't cook by now, I should prove her wrong."

After bathing and dressing Nabiki moves to their house's kitchen, she smiled finding not only breakfast but lunch for her prepared and stored in the refrigerator. "I really have to pay him back for everything that he does to me." Nabiki murmured while taking the plate with the lunch to the microwave and heating it.

"I should also work less." Nabiki mused while waiting for the chime signal that her food was warm. "I will close this month and start to work home, I will cut what has to be cut, deal with that need to be dealt and start to work less hours in a day and in home. Out of ten parents meetings in school I hardly go to two of them that when Benji actually makes me go, he normally has to go alone and I only don't miss plays and school events because Benji literally kidnaps me from work and takes me there."

Sighing at her actions Nabiki saw that once again she was missing her daughter growing up, she only doesn't miss everything because Benji's efforts. "When was the last time that I took a long bath with Rosa?" Pinching the bridge of her nose Nabiki thinks hard. "It has been more than one month…Jesus I am really getting absent; I was way more present in my college days. When was the last time that I surprised Benji with something nice? I can't even remember."

Nabiki hears the chime of the microwave and takes her plate from it. "I know that I like working and that I like making money but when my priorities were shoved back by my work?" Nabiki serves herself some salad. "I used to manage the company and still be there for Benji when I was still in school, okay our company grew a lot but I can't let my work kill my life like this. I am only twenty and seven years old with a nice and tight body of nineteen thanks to those age changing mushrooms. I should enjoy my life more and not lock myself in the office for days."

Nabiki forgot but it was her birthday and mostly the reason that Benji kidnapped her out of her office in the previous night; Nabiki guessed right when she assumed that Benji were working but he was working in readying a party for her.

After the lunch Nabiki stops and looks at the picture frames in the living room, she smiled widely seeing the picture of Benji and Rosa in their costumes for Kasumi's birthday in the year before, next to it there was a picture of Benji and herself in their costumes.

"So much happiness…" Nabiki whispered looking at the rows of pictures. Nabiki pulls one of the pictures in the back rows, it was a picture of Benji wearing The Punisher's outfit with an addition of his own armored coat, and Nabiki made him wear that one for fun. "I wonder if it would hurt drag him to a cosplay event. I am sure that Rosa will love put on a frilly anime dress and see her daddy in some cool outfit."

"That will depend of what you are thinking on wearing." Benji said from behind his wife. As he expected Nabiki leaped surprised letting out a yelp. "Don't sneak behind me like that!" Nabiki exclaimed holding the picture against her breast. "Just because you trained ninjitsu and other martial arts it doesn't mean that you can do that to me!"

"I couldn't resist." Benji said with a smile. "So what you are planning on wearing? My vote is on the maid outfit." "I use that one later." Nabiki replied smiling back. "I was thinking in miko."

"Mmmm…a miko." Benji mused tapping his chin. "Sounds interesting. I will get the hentai." "No hentai!" Nabiki exclaimed grabbing his collar. "Mou…why every time that I feel like getting on a costume you get all hentai on me?"

"Let me see…" Benji teasingly mused. "You are sexy and costumes are nice…mmmmmm…I guess that sums is up. And you were the one that started the costume play dressing me like the Punisher and then as El from Desperado. Should I keep listing?"

"No." Nabiki replied blushing. "I admit that it was my idea but you have to admit that you are perfect for the role of Punisher and El." "While I don't deny my ability with firearms I am not perfect for the Punisher because Castle lost his family and I have no idea of I would do if you and Rosa died." Benji said seriously.

"I say the same, but not going to that area what you want to wear?" Nabiki asked smiling. "You a cute and sexy miko." Benji commented. "Evil demon that will corrupt the pure and innocent priestess with my evil demonic arts."

Benji pulls Nabiki close with his right hand holding her left wrist and presses her smaller body against his firmly squeezing her behind with his left hand while whispering close of her ear. (És melindrosa, ponderosa…) Benji lightly washing her ear with his warm breath making Nabiki shiver on his arms. (Gostosa!)

The Benji kisses Nabiki deeply while she was still shivering on his arms. After several moments Benji breaks the kiss, breathlessly Nabiki leans against him. "If you are a demon then I will gladly go to hell." Nabiki whispered. "I have no idea of what you just said but I know that was something about me. I just love when you whisper to me in Portuguese."

"I said that you are delicate, powerful and hot." Benji said kissing Nabiki again. "I say that you should take me to our room and deal with what you just did." Nabiki replied kissing him feverously. "I am hot and bothered and you will put down that fire." "And I was supposed to be the horny one." Benji purred picking Nabiki up. "But the commands of my queen are absolute; I hope that you don't have plans because we will be up there for a while." "I don't have any." Nabiki gasped hugging his neck.

Outside Sachiko smiled widely. "Mission accomplished." She said to a cell phone. "They won't be out of their bedroom for hours. He makes it look so easy." "So what we do now Sakura asked to the raven haired girl. "Get the karaoke machine, finish decorating the Excellence's and get the food ready." Sachiko listed. "Mana is dealing with the guests, Motoko and Kasumi with the food. Ranma is bouncing dangerous elements."

Hours later Nabiki is combing her damp hair while Benji leaves the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Fine I admit it I am not exercising as much as I used to." Nabiki said in mock annoyance. "And you are also less flexible." Benji added teasingly. "You should work out more and work in the office less."

"I am no longer eighteen." Nabiki pointed out. "We both look and have bodies of eighteen years old Nabiki, that excuse doesn't work." Benji teased. "I feel lazy lately." Nabiki commented. "Of course you stay hours sited in that chair in your office working yourself to the bones without exercising for three years in a row." Benji said seriously. "If I don't drag you out of that building you wouldn't even leave to change your panties."

Nabiki knew that it was true. "I know I am a workaholic." Nabiki admitted. "But I wasn't like that; it is just that our company is so big now that I feel that it will collapse if I don't watch over it."

"Nabiki you trained the staff by yourself, they are all yours friends." Benji replied. "You know very well that Sakura, Mana and Mayumi are good businesswomen, you got them to share the workload between the four of you so none would be overloaded. What good it is to have millions of dollars if you are too buried in your work to enjoy them?"

"I know, I made a decision earlier today that it was finishing everything this month and leave everything to them while taking care of my load here." Nabiki said looking fondly at him by the mirror. "I saw that I am hardly here and I am missing our daughter's growth, I would be totally absent if you didn't dragged me out of the office for events."

"I gladly do that." Benji said hugging his wife. "I know that you love your work but you can't continue like that, or you think that I don't know about that?" Nabiki blushed fiercely. "I told her that it supposed to be a secret." Nabiki muttered annoyed. "Nabiki you are my wife and I already spoke with her she totally agrees in telling diagnosis like that knowing that you would hide from me." Benji said lightly kissing her neck. "Ulcers are bad and we both know that you get them when overly stressed."

"It isn't fair that you keep sneaking on my back like this." Nabiki complained half heartily, she loved to know that she was loved and cared so much. "All fair in love and war." Benji teased. "Besides I have to make sure that you won't get sick, it is on the husband's manual, at least on mine."

"What else is in there?" Nabiki asked playfully. "Lots of things and one that suits this moment is throwing you in bed again and resuming what we were doing earlier." Benji answered in the same way. "Good because I feel ready for some more." Nabiki said with a smile.

Few hours later Nabiki is getting dressed. "Well time to pick Rosa the school." Nabiki said to herself, Benji was sleeping on their bed. "I won't take long." She said giving a goodbye kiss to the sleeping Benji. Nabiki leaves the room and walks to the garage.

Benji reaches to the nightstand and pulls his cell phone. "She is out." He said after the line connects. "Go ahead with the next phase."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mou…Kasumi should have called telling that she picked Rosa up." Nabiki murmured lightly annoyed, she drives her Audi S8 moving to the Excellence's where Kasumi is with Rosa. "Though I might have not got the call because I was too busy with Benji but still it would be polite."

Parking in the reserved spot for Benji or herself Nabiki leaves the car. "Well since I am here I might get one slice or two." Nabiki said pulling her purse from the passenger's seat. "I am hungry after all that exercise."

"Lights out so early?" Nabiki whispered at the dark hall. "Surprise!" Nabiki jumped scared of the sudden chorus and the now bright hall. "What is going on?!" Nabiki asked surprised, she couldn't even find her stun gun in her purse, which was a good thing since she might have used in her friends.

"Baka-imouto what day is today?" Kasumi asked to her sister as if she was speaking to a slow and dumb child. "April's seventh." Nabiki answered mildly annoyed at her sister's tone. "And that means?" Kasumi asked with a smile, it was so funny that Nabiki forgot her own birthday like that.

Nabiki taps her chin really thinking hard in what that particular day means. "Not when I met Benji, Rosa's birth was in June nineteenth, Benji's is on August's twenty third…" Nabiki listed the important dates for her "…Our first time was in April's seventh!" Nabiki exclaimed clapping her hands.

Ranma slaps his forehead with his palm at Nabiki's clueless at the date. "And why we would gather all your friends to celebrate that?!" Ranma exclaimed embarrassed. "Kami! Nabiki it is your birthday!"

"It is?" Nabiki asked confused. "YES!" Kasumi, Soun, Sakura and Akane shouted as one. "How can you forget your birthday like that?!" Akane continued angrily. "It seems that Akane's pills need to be stronger." Kasumi mused writing down something in a small piece of paper. "I have to let her psychiatrist know that."

"And in case you forgot Nabiki your first time only happened in the seventh because it is your birthday, you said that it was to prevent problems with Benji being older than you." Sakura said to her sempai and now boss. "I guess that I did forget." Nabiki chuckled embarrassed sticking the tip of her tongue out. "But where are Rosa and Benji?"

Kasumi smiled as a tune starts to fill the air. "Ya lo ves, que no hay dos sin tres,  
que la vida va y viene y que no se detiene... y, que s?yo, pero mienteme aunque sea, dime que algo queda entre nosotros dos, que en tu habitacion, nunca sale el sol, ni existe el tiempo, ni el dolor. Llevame si quieres a perder, a ningun destino, sin ningun porque." Rosa sang wearing yellow summer dress and a ribbon tying her long blonde locks. Nabiki teared beaming with pride and joy at her daughter.

Then a very familiar male voice began singing and Nabiki sees Benji walking out from the kitchen where he was hiding. "Ya lo se que corazon que no ve es corazon que no siente, o corazon que te miente amor. pero, sabes que en lo mas profundo de mi alma  
sigue aquel dolor por creer en ti. Que fue de la ilusion y de lo bello que es vivir? Para que me curaste cuando estaba herio. si hoy me dejas de nuevo el corazon partio."

Benji walks to Rosa and stands his left hand to the child, Rosa takes his hand and they start to sing the next verse together. "Quien me va a entregar sus emociones? Quien me va a pedir que nunca le abandone? Quien me tapara esta noche si hace frio? Quien me va a curar el corazon partio? Quien llenara de primaveras este enero, y bajara la luna para que juguemos? dime, si tu te vas, dime, cariño mio Quien me va a curar el corazon partio?"

Nabiki didn't even tried to hold back her tears at the scene, she knew that even if she had totally forgotten her birthday her most loved people haven't and they prepared in secret for that day as they continue to passionately sing that song for her, their harmony and lack of errors showed to her that they rehearsed a lot.

Kasumi smiled happily she could see how happy Nabiki is and that the torrent of tears running down her cheeks are tears of happiness, Nabiki doesn't even try to wipe the tears away while she watched the small show smiling and crying watching her husband and daughter singing for her.

………**Another time in Nerima……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Flooded with memories Nabiki falls on her knees, she doesn't even feel the shards of glass cutting her legs, that pain wasn't nothing compared to the pain that is filling her heart at that moment. Covering her ears with her hands and pressing strongly on them Nabiki shouted. "TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!!STOP IT!!! JUST STOP IT!!!"

Kasumi felt her heart being torn in small pieces at her actions, and at that moment that Nabiki walked in Kasumi was just going to listen that song while waiting for Nabiki arrive, she had forgotten about the plan.

Tears rain down on Nabiki's lap and she continues to scream loudly, begging for Kasumi turn off the music. And Kasumi unable to endure the cruelty of that scene she turns off the music, but she knows that the damage is already done. She totally shattered whatever remaining mental defenses that Nabiki had.

It was painful for the elder Tendo see her sister breaking down so badly, wracking with painful sobs rocking her body, tears flowing freely and falling on her skirt while Nabiki kept sobbing some intelligible words that Kasumi couldn't understand.

Kasumi wanted to hug her sister, attempt to sooth her pain and ease her sorrow, not even after everything that she did Nabiki deserved that, now Kasumi was understanding the true cruelty of her actions, yet Kasumi didn't regretted it was cruel and inhuman but it was a fitting punishment for Nabiki, but Kasumi isn't suited to give that kind of punishment to anyone that she loves.

She doesn't know for how long she remained like that, standing and watching her broken sister kneeled over sharp shards of glass crying and sobbing inconsolable. As a wraith Nabiki stand up and left the kitchen still crying and sobbing, Kasumi doesn't have the heart to follow her sister and see where she goes.

Looking at the bloodied floor Kasumi stays in the kitchen for a long time, she never saw Ranma entering in the kitchen several hours later. "What happened Kasumi?" Ranma asked seeing the broken glass and the now clotting blood on the floor. "I haven't heard you dropping that, you are hurt?"

Kasumi looked at Ranma and the redhead take a step back scared, Kasumi didn't looked evil or menacing but she looked so faint and ephemeral that Ranma couldn't help in thinking that the older girl was a ghost or a spirit and backed away scared. "I am scum…" Kasumi said so low that Ranma didn't heard but she saw Kasumi's lips moving even thought she didn't understood it. "I am the worst…"

"I don't know what is wrong Kasumi but leaving those shards there is dangerous." Ranma said picking a broom and a dustpan, she swiftly gathers the shards and throws in the empty trashcan, with a damp clothe Ranma cleans the blood, yet Kasumi remains there not moving, barely acknowledging the actions.

"Come on Kasumi I think that would better for you to sleep some more." Ranma said gently pulling Kasumi to her bedroom. "Your hand is so cold." Ranma exclaimed surprised, normally Kasumi's hands are warm and pleasant, now they are as cold as a corpse.

"How long you were there?" Ranma asked. "Just few hours…" Kasumi answered faintly. "Well you will rest now, I will fix breakfast and I will come check on you later." Ranma said sitting Kasumi on her bed. "Sleep a bit you look like a ghost, no one should see you like that or they might get scared of the sweetest girl of this world."

Ranma left before he could see or hear Kasumi starting to cry. Kasumi couldn't see herself as the sweetest girl of the world, not after all that she have done and all the sins that she had committed.

………**In another time………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

"Now close your eyes." Kasumi happily said to the blonde little girl in front of her. "Hai." Rosa chirped obeying. Kasumi carefully rinses all the bubbles in the little girl's hair, running her fingers on Rosa's wet hair Kasumi makes sure that she rinsed it well. "Now get inside the pool and soak." Kasumi said turning off the shower. "Hai!" Rosa replied getting up and moving to the tub. Kasumi chuckled at the little girl's excitement; it wasn't Rosa's first time in an outdoors hot spring, but it was something very rare for the little girl.

Kasumi washes herself and joins her niece on the pool, Rosa is sited in the warm water just bellow her chin. "It is good?" Kasumi asked with a smile. "Yes!" Rosa exclaimed happily. Kasumi stretched letting her worries float away from her, it was her vacation and she was going to enjoy it.

"Why mommy and daddy aren't here?" Rosa asked curiously. "Well as much they love you the three of us agree that it would be a nice chance for them to be alone together." Kasumi answered with a smile. "You parents love each other a lot and it will be good for them to act as newlyweds again even if is just for one weekend."

Rosa looks confused at her aunt. "They are playing together." Kasumi explained. "But is a game between the two of them, when you are old enough I explain to you with more details." Rosa nodded understanding; she loved playing with her parents and could accept that they had their own games that she was too small to join.

"What about we go to game room after the bath?" Kasumi asked. "I saw that they have some arcades there." "Let's go!" Rosa answered excited. Kasumi chuckled, it was so good to pamper her niece, she couldn't believe that Akane couldn't just love the cute little girl; Kasumi would love to take the girl to her bed and sleep holding her tightly as if she was a plushie.

A while later now dressed in yukatas Kasumi is combing Rosa's hair, even knowing why Rosa has blonde hair it never stopped amazing Kasumi when seeing her golden locks. Gently parting Rosa's hair while holding the comb with her mouth Kasumi savored that moment, it recalled her of her own mother doing the same with her in the distant days of her childhood; it was a warm feeling that laced happiness with a touch of sadness.

"Your hair is just like your father's." Kasumi said to the girl, Rosa's hair was straight until it reached her neck and them it filled up and became wavy and full of volume. "You will make many girls jealous because your beautiful hair."

"People outside my family don't like my hair." Rosa replied in a sad tone. "All my classmates make fun of me because my hair." Kasumi frowned and made a mental note of tell that to Benji if he didn't know that already and find a way to make that stop. "They are jealous, your hair is gorgeous." Kasumi said seriously. "It is of a beautiful color and they say those things because you are special and different from them. Anyone who says that you aren't beautiful, cute or pretty is lying."

Rosa stays in silence. "Listen Rosa-chan unlike your classmates that all must have black hair you have these gorgeous blonde locks." Kasumi added. "You call more attention than any other girl, because of that girls get jealous and sadly boys of your age are usually mean to girls because they are too young to understand and like girls. You want to bet that if you were older and weren't your father's daughter that he would try dating you?"

"He would?" Rosa asked curiously, she has no idea of what dating is but anything that involves her father gets her attention easily. "You have mixed heritage because your father, I am more than sure that you will get the most beautiful traits from your father's blood and well your mother's, you will blossom to a beautiful maiden that will make any men fall at your feet." Kasumi answered. "Your mother is pretty, your father is handsome and from what I saw in his pictures so are his mother, aunts and uncles. You are cute and pretty when you grow you will be beautiful."

"You are sure?" Rosa asked looking at her aunt. "I am more than sure." Kasumi answered honestly. "You father will need an automatic shotgun to get rid of all the boys and girls that will be chasing you."

"Girls?" Rosa asked confused. "I believe that love transcends genders." Kasumi answered with a smile, that was a slip of her tongue and Rosa was too young to understand that kind of love. "If daddy loves me when I am grow up I will be happy." The seven years old said with a smile. "He will never stop loving you." Kasumi reassured the girl, and sure that for Benji doesn't matter how old Rosa is she will be always his little girl.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So how it was the weekend?" Benji asked to Kasumi while Nabiki takes the sleeping Rosa to her room. "It was great." Kasumi answered with a smile. "We had lots of fun and did a lot of shopping."

"You know Kasumi I am sure that one day you will spoil her rotten." Benji teased. "You pamper her way more than we do and we do pamper Rosa a lot." Kasumi chuckled at his words. "I know but she is so cute and lovely." Kasumi replied with a smile. "I can't help it."

"How is the clinic?" Benji asked sipping some tea. "Busy." Kasumi answered. "But I enjoy working there, though the crazy hours are a pain." "I know those." Benji chuckled. "Trust me working on a café and cake shop isn't exactly easy, and more than often I have to drag Nabiki out of her office, it is becoming so regular that not even the security guys care anymore, they already know me."

Kasumi laughed at the image of Benji greeting the guards of the building while carrying a flailing Nabiki on his shoulder. "Adulthood isn't exactly a bed of roses." Kasumi said eating a slice of cherry pie. "But is way easier than my teen days, and well your gunner days."

Benji nodded agreeing. "At least things quieted down now." Benji commented. "I wonder if was what I did with Taro that made them finally realize something." "Probably was it." Kasumi replied. "More than four hundred shots in the chest kind of get a message around, but the castle incident also helped a lot."

"The use of explosives also helped a lot." Benji added. "My near death experience too, as long things are calm now I don't mind. And we can't forget the fact that we finally got Akane under a very heavy dose anti-psychotics also helped a lot in keeping things peaceful."

Kasumi nodded agreeing, that feat alone was more meaningful than all the previous battles, fights and interventions. "So sister what you did to my child to make her so tired?" Nabiki asked when entering on the living room. "We went shopping, then to the arcade, a carnival, baths in an outdoors hot spring, ping pong, more shopping." Kasumi listed what she did with Rosa on the three days weekend. "Pillow fight, ice skating and few hours in a heated pool."

Nabiki chuckled and sits next to her husband. "Plenty of stuff." Nabiki commented. "Had any fun?" "Lots of it." Kasumi replied. "Unlike you my concept of fun isn't having sex all day long."

"Neither is mine." Nabiki said wrapping her arms around Benji's left arm. "But a good part of it is made of that, we also have other things in our concept of fun." "List some." Kasumi dared.

"Long rides in the BMW, going to the movies or watching movies together here, dates in nice spots, target practice." Nabiki listed. "It gets really fun with moving targets and penalty games to the one who misses more." "Which tend to be you." Benji pointed out with a smile. "And then we get back to the area occupied by the large part of our concept of fun. Same goes to cosplay."

"Don't even get started on that." Nabiki said. Kasumi sighed jealous of her sister. "Well it is late and I have to work tomorrow." Kasumi said to them. "See you two later and give Rosa a kiss for me." "Sure thing." Nabiki replied with a smile. "Don't be shy in come visit us."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji felt that his hate for Genma was renewed. Ranma stares in awe at the pulp that once was his father. The sheer hate coming from Benji filled the room as a thick mist. _"Now once again what you did and for who you told?"_ Benji asked with his voice eerie and spectral similar from the time when Hel was controlling his body, his glowing emerald colored right eye only make him even more ghostly as Benji lifts Nabiki's bat, now bent out of shape and bloody.

Ranma knew better than calling Benji and directing his fury towards him, yes his father deserved that fate for once again selling information about Nabiki to someone wanting to harm her, but this time Benji couldn't find the responsible for the act and needed to extract the truth from the fat man.

Now Ranma could see the power of rage driving a man to a new level of strength as Benji changed from a kind man to a demon. Smashing the bat on Genma's shin Benji makes the panda howls in pain, Benji was driven by rage and not blinded by it; he shot Genma with a muscular relaxant before starting to make ground meat of the man.

"She is tied in room in a hotel near here!" Genma shouted as Benji raised the bat and aimed to his pelvis, Genma is well aware of the danger of a pelvic fracture. Genma gives the address fearing for his life, Benji was letting a so powerful killing intent that Genma knew that this time Benji would kill him to extract the truth.

Benji turns to face Ranma. _"Keep him here."_Benji said. "When I get back with Nabiki we will decide on his punishment. Don't let him escape or I will really do something that he will regret for the eternity as Hel makes sure to give him the worse punishment available in her realm."

"Sure thing." Ranma said with a smile and sweating nervous, he would never admit but he was scared of Benji, countless threats came from his burning eyes. "He won't leave that spot." Benji nodded and leaves the dojo.

Ranma sighs in relief feeling the pressure gone from the air. "Old man you are really stupid." Ranma said to the mass of a man lying in pain on the floor. "Not only you enraged Benji but gave him a legal reason to throw you in jail, in your current state I don't think that you will ever recover to escape from a cell."

Genma grunted in pain. "Why you only stared and didn't aid me?" Ranma laughs at the question. "And direct all that fury against my innocent ass? No way." Ranma said. "You deserved everything that he did and more; trust me old man if Nabiki loses her child because of this you will pay for that not only on this life but also in the afterlife, Benji has connections to make sure that you won't ever find peace."

Genma groaned and tries to crawl away, Ranma knocks his father out, he likes Benji and after her marriage Nabiki became a really nice person and Ranma started to like her too, he doesn't really likes Genma anymore so making sure that Genma meets his righteous punishment isn't only honorable but feels good.

Two hours later Benji returns with Nabiki, Ranma cringed in seeing the rope burns on her wrists and arms. "What happened?" Ranma asked worried. "Your father tied Nabiki in the room and left her there." Benji answered barely holding his anger. "He said that if she was lucky and the ordeal ended quickly she wouldn't skip a meal, but if took too long she would starve."

"So I take that you will punish him some more?" Ranma asked. "Not me." Benji replied. "Nor Nabiki, but they will." Ranma sees Akira and her partner entering on the dojo. "For God's sake in this state we can't arrest him." Akira said to Benji. "We will put him in a medical wing of prison, and stay there until healed enough to go to court. We got plenty of evidence to convict him but we can't have a trial without him there."

"It isn't like he was going to tell me if I asked." Benji replied. "Which Benji did before doing that." Ranma pointed out. "I witnessed everything and if needed I will tell what happened, how Benji had to defend himself of my father. Must I tell that my father is a very strong martial artist?"

"We will see that later." Akira said with a sigh, she wasn't surprised in seeing people lying for Benji; people either liked him a lot or hated him with a fiery passion. "At least both your wife and child aren't harmed." "He was lucky." Benji said. "Very lucky that they aren't hurt, if they were…"

Akira nodded as Benji, Nabiki and Ranma move to the Tendo house. "I am really sorry Nabiki; I had no idea that he planned something like this." Ranma apologized. "I know Ranma." Nabiki said in a tired voice. "I know that if you knew you would stop him. I really feel sorry for you for living with that pig for years."

"Sadly I got used to him, he taught me that stealing was a game and as long I wasn't caught it was all right." Ranma said glancing at the dojo. "I wonder how my life would be if my mother was alive."

Nabiki feels that Benji is about to tell to Ranma the truth, lightly holding tighter on his arm Nabiki says without words for him not to tell him anything. "Ranma it the panda told you that then you should think that if it was a lie or not." Benji said seriously. "Did you two ever visited her grave or prayed for her soul?"

Nabiki sighed inwardly as Benji held the truth but pushed Ranma to her path. "Now that you mention no." Ranma answered now considering that path. "He never said me anything other than she was dead and that there wasn't need for me to think about a dead woman. So all that I have are some blurred childhood memories of her."

"It wouldn't hurt if you checked out if he said the truth or not." Benji commented. "But if she is alive how she would deal with my curse?" Ranma asked nervous, the idea frightened him. "If she loves you then she should accept you as you are." Benji answered. "It might take some time for her to accept, but with the kind of life that you live I think that it would be fair for you and her that you meet each other and that even if she gets angry and can't accept the curse she save that for a later time, if you ever die then she would have plenty of time for anger."

"But I am not dying of anything." Ranma said seriously. "Ranma take a look at your life." Benji replied in the same way. "You are always fighting, flying because of hits and being poisoned with something. One day you might die, you aren't indestructible."

Ranma noticed how Benji lightly ran his right hand fingers just bellow his right temple and recalls that he nearly died when Akane was possessed by an evil spirit. Being recalled of the frailty of flesh Ranma understands what he is trying to say, one day he won't be fast enough or the enemy will be a bit faster and hit Ranma in a place that might kill him; or worse leave him as a cripple, his mother could also die in an accident or a robbery.

After so many fights and rising from the defeat as he did Ranma forgot that he was also human, yes he healed from wounds quickly but wasn't ever hurt as Benji was, losing one eye and almost losing the life in the fight, Ranma forgot that he could also get hurt like that, even an accident could kill him if it was really bad.

"You might be right." Ranma said after moments of silence. "I don't want to hold a regret of never talking to my mother when I had the chance if I ever come to face death or she dies, if she doesn't accept me I guess that I can overcome it as I did with everything on my life."

"And this time you won't be alone." Nabiki added. "You have friends and Kasumi; I won't mention Akane since she wouldn't even care if you were hurt." Ranma nodded agreeing, Akane did show care in certain moments but she became so aggressive that she would actually insult him more to make him feel worse.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ranma was nervous, something bad was happening and every male from Nerima that ever went to Jusenkyo were attacked by a mysterious someone and tied in pantyhose, he was the only one left, at least from the ones that he knew.

Benji was nervous for another reason, he is trying hard to recall something about the incident but that something is just a millimeter away from his reach, he just can't recall it not mattering how much he tries.

Nabiki was worried about Benji, the fact that they are in the Tendo house, the amazons, Ryoga and Ranma being there makes her worried about what may happen. "Don't strain yourself so much." Kasumi said to Benji while pouring a glassful of iced tea for him.

"Thanks sis." Benji replied still trying to recall that something. Kasumi smiled back and resumes serving the others, it was a Sunday and she was enjoying the break. Yuri enters with the snacks and serves everyone.

"It is confirmed." Sachiko said entering on the room. "Genma was assaulted in the prison's hospital. A major hole appeared on the wall and he was beaten and tied with pantyhose."

"I know that this is important but can't remember!" Benji exclaimed annoyed before drinking some of the tea. "Well the Kurohyou is here with double battle load and sniper mods; your coat is here too." Sachiko commented. "Every powerful martial artist of Nerima who are reasonably sane is here too."

"Young one I advise you to not repeat that with me here." Cologne advised to Sachiko, the old woman knew better than getting bad blood between her and an underling from Nabiki. "Elder I am sure that you know quite well the truth of my words." Sachiko replied politely and with a smile. "A truth that we prefer not seeing." Cologne pointed out.

"Back to the pressing issue of the pantyhose attacker." Nabiki said before an argument started. "I got it!" Benji shouted hitting his left palm with his fist. "Pantyhose Saro, Karo or Taro some crap like that. The guy is a flying minotaur that holds a grudge against someone."

"That is really vague." Akane spat. "Just a name that you aren't sure of doesn't help." "Actually Akane it does help." Cologne said. "He recalled the cursed form of the attacker and if I am not wrong there is a spring that produces a similar effect to the person cursed on it. We also know that he holds a grudge and seeing that he is only attacking males cursed in the Jusenkyo cursed springs we know that a man that he doesn't know the appearance cursed him."

"Sounds like a reasonable reason to hold a grudge." Sachiko commented. "Much better than a bread feud." Ryoga blushes madly at the girl's words. "I will get BT rounds, explosive ones." Sachiko said to Benji. "If the guy is as big as the mythic monster hollow points, APs and FMJ might not have the stopping power needed. At least the 5.7mm."

"Get some incendiary and explosive ones too." Benji added. "Mix all the rounds in series of three in two magazines." "Isn't that a bit of overkill?" Ukyo said from her seat. "We don't believe in overkill." Benji, Nabiki and Sachiko said a one. "Okay forget that I ever asked." Ukyo replied meekly.

"And what we do about that guy?" Ranma asked. "We can't do anything other than wait him to come." Benji answered. "We don't know how he looks like or where he is so we try to get ready for him and then lure him using you, knowing that he will go for you next we wait to attack before he attacks you." "I don't really like that plan." Ranma commented. "But is the only one so I won't complain, we get that guy, nail him good and then find out why he is doing this."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji is sited on the rooftop of the Tendo dojo, it was his turn to guard the area; the Kurohyou is cradled on his lap and with a sling to prevent it from falling. Sure while not really knowing for what he is looking for Benji and the others decided that keeping sentinels would be wise, if they detected unfamiliar people or suspicious ones it might give them one advantage.

"How it is?" Ranma asked climbing to the roof. "The rain is annoying." Benji replied as one of usual Nerima sudden torrential rains is falling over the city, a very thin and icy rain, as thin needles of liquid ice. It forced Benji to leave his armor inside to not get it wet. "Yeah." Ranma agreed when changing to his cursed form. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nothing so far." Benji answered; while a bad thing to sentries the rain would change anyone to their cursed forms so it was also a good thing. Sitting next to Benji Ranma looked to the direction that Benji's back is facing. "Why you are doing this?" Ranma asked scanning the area. "You and Nabiki avoid problems like this like vampires avoid the sun."

"In normal circumstances we would avoid this." Benji replied. "But this time we didn't, as you know Nabiki is pregnant and that affects her hormones and feelings, she is more protective towards her family, you know maternal feelings, second Kasumi lives here and so does Yuri, that pantyhose guy is hunting down cursed males and attacking them regardless of where they are, so we are here to prevent any innocent from getting hurt and damage to the property, besides you are also a friend if we can help we will."

"Thanks for being honest and for trying to help." Ranma said with a smile, it felt good to know that someone actually cares enough to help him when he is in trouble. "Just remember one thing Ranma." Benji added. "No matter how strong I appear to be I am nowhere as strong as you, so I am leaving short range combat to you, keep in mind that I am a marksman, remember in giving me a clean line of shot on the guy and I take him down, our priority isn't defeating that guy for revenge or pride but stop his rampage."

"Hai." Ranma replied with a nod. "Hey isn't that Sachiko?" Ranma asked pointing to the girl that is leaving a black car carrying a duffel bag. Benji turns and sees the girl, but something that is meters behind her that caught Benji's eyes. A mysterious figure wearing some kind of robe or cloak. Shouldering the rifle Benji aims at the figure checking it under the scope.

Ranma tenses at gesture, he knows that Benji won't carelessly aim at someone. Benji fires a short burst, he isn't surprised when the figure leaped out of the hiding spot as the wall next to his head fragments, the cloak fall and a young man changes to a flying minotaur.

Benji fires again this time aiming higher, at where it will be in flight, with a grin Benji sees the projectiles impacting against the massive torso, but as he feared the stopping power isn't enough. Ranma leaps to attack Taro while Benji switches the firing mode. Sachiko ran inside the dojo when hearing the first burst, she knew better than remain exposed.

The Lapua rounds are more effective on the massive creature. "Benji go for the wings!" Ranma shouted to the taller brunette. "He is going at your way!" Benji leaps out of the roof just in time to avoid being tackled by at least seven hundred kilos of cursed man moving at high speed.

Benji lands on the koi pond and stays submerged as Taro maneuvers in the air, Benji levels the rifle keeping the muzzle outside the water and fires again. Ranma was impressed that Benji could hit Taro in such condition. Benji however isn't really aiming, he just pointed at the overall direction of Taro and fired in full auto, letting the barrage of bullets fly, it was reckless considering that they are within a city but was that or dying.

Taro ignores the pain of the bullets hitting him and continues his dive towards the pond. Ranma leaps trying to intercept the flying monster but is easily shoved away with an arm swipe. A pair of dull explosions comes from the house, two massive slugs impact on Taro's chest sending a mass of blood on air as the hide breaks with impact of two 40mm buckshot shots.

Taro is send off path and impacts next to the pond, Benji leaps out and fires at Taro at point blank range. Sachiko reloads her double barreled over and under grenade launcher feeling thankful that she indulged herself to make such ridiculous gun just to see how it would look and that she had the insight of taking it with her.

Taro sends Benji away with a massive arm swipe, Ranma leaps and grabs Benji before he impacts against a wall, just the hit was enough to stun and crack several of Benji's ribs. Taro leaps away before Sachiko can snap shut her gun; Sachiko fires one round that impact on the wall surrounding the house.

"Benji say something!" Ranma shouted holding the limp man and shaking him. "Don't press me like that!" Benji shouted waking in pain, Ranma was squeezing his weakened ribs and that hurt, it felt like she would hug the stuffing out of him. Benji gurgles and coughs sending drops of blood flying on the air.

"That can't be a good sign." Ranma said seeing two trails of blood running on the corner of his lips and from his nostrils. "Sachiko where are the monster?" Benji asked ignoring Ranma pointing out the obvious. "Left the perimeter." Sachiko answered changing the spent cartridge.

Screams from the entrance area reach the trio and they run there. Benji could almost feel his blood freezing on his veins as his pupils shrink; Taro was holding Nabiki and took off flying. Yuri, Kasumi and Akane were fallen around the room, under indentations on the walls, Cologne and the amazons couldn't be seem. Ukyo was halfway driven on the ceiling and Ryoga was buried on the floor.

Benji grabs Ukyo's spatula and drives it on the ground, he rests the barrel on it and starts to take aim on Taro. "Benji don't!" Sachiko shouted lifting the barrel from the spatula and ruining the aim. "It is too dangerous! Calm down the fall can kill her!" "She is right…" Cologne said entering on the room from the destroyed door. "I must be getting old to being catch out of my guard like this. But anyway just shooting that man like this will endanger your wife and your child."

Benji remained in silence, the cold feeling on his blood changed and it felt like his blood was beyond the boiling point of so hot. "I know those eyes." Cologne said standing over her staff. "I have seen them before." "What are you saying old ghoul?" Ranma asked carefully pulling Ukyo down.

"Nothing other than death will please him now, he won't be satisfied until that pantyhose attacker is dead and he was the one who killed him." Cologne replied ignoring how Ranma called her. "You are damn right on that." Benji said. "Sachiko where is the ammo that I asked?"

"Here." Sachiko replied shaken by this tone and the shine of his eyes, but she hands to him four magazines for the 5.7mm and four more for the .338. "I added explosive rounds on the magazines for the Lapua too, BTs and incendiary too, it should stop him." "Use the GPS and locate Nabiki." Benji said taking the magazines and immediately changing the ones from his rifle. "Ryokai." Sachiko replied, glancing at Ranma silently asking him to take care of Yuri.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nabiki tried to remain calm in the present circumstances, she knows that if she gets too stressed it will be harmful for her unborn child, but being held by a monster of a man that was beating innocent…not so innocent people but innocent of cursing him in a mockery of a revenge was everything but calming and relaxing.

Only years of emotional control allowed Nabiki to remain reasonably calm, most for the sake of her unborn child than for her own sake. 'I won't let anything happen to you baby…' Nabiki said to the child within her. 'I don't even know if you are a boy or a girl…no one will harm you…I won't allow that…your daddy won't allow that…'

Nabiki kept her eyes open even though she is scared of the distance that she is from the ground, but she wasn't helpless, sure she couldn't do anything to prevent Taro from kidnapping her, but she has other ways of blotching his plans, without the giant monster noticing Nabiki is writing a text message with her cell phone indicating the path that she is being taken.

And thanks to the shots taken in the battle Taro is struggling to fly, feeling unable to fly to his lair he lands in the top of a tall building far from Nerima. Tying Nabiki on the antenna of the building Taro moves to steal a drugstore to tend his wounds, knowing that Nabiki won't be able to unbend the metal beam that he wrapped around her left ankle. Nabiki had to smile at the naïveté of the cursed man, sure she was unable to run away but she can easily call for help and she does so with her phone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Less than half an hour after Nabiki called Benji bursts in the roof of the building, He curses seeing the flying creature in the air moving away from the roof. Benji runs to the edge pulling a metal handle from his backpack releasing the foldable glider wings that Sachiko gave him, Benji didn't asked where and how she got it and she didn't told him, she said that it worked then it was all that he had to know.

Benji leaps from the edge of the roof; he falls around a dozen of meters before picking up a draft and starting to fly at Taro's direction, knowing the little fuel available on the glider Benji flies straight at the creature. Nabiki is on Taro's back this time; Benji manages to land over Taro's back just before the last of the fuel burns out.

"Benji!" Nabiki cried in a mix of shock, happiness, relief, surprise and anger at an insane stunt. Benji doesn't say anything, too busy discarding the now useless wings, he proceeds to put on Nabiki a set of harnesses for the upper and lower body. Taro starts to fly in dangerous curves trying to tip them off.

Benji releases the blade of the Kurohyou and stabs Taro's back, right over the spine before pulling the trigger unleashing the full auto fire of both calibers on the monster's back. Nabiki holds tight on Benji, not fully trusting on the harnesses tying her to him. Taro roars in pain and in a desperate move charges against a building.

Benji pulls the now empty rifle from the monster and leaps from him, Nabiki screams holding even tighter on him. Benji pulls a cord on the backpack releasing the parachute of it, Taro impacts against the building shattering glass and concrete until stopping more than ten meters away from his entry point.

Benji maneuvers the parachute in a rather clumsy way, it was his first time after all and just some theory and explanation on how it works isn't enough to make him a good sky diver; but he manages to direct them to a less busy street. "Hold on tight!" Benji said to Nabiki, the landing wouldn't be smooth for him but he would make as gentlest as possible for her. Too scared to answer Nabiki nodded while holding tighter on him; with her knuckles turning white with the strength that she is using.

The people walking on the street scream in surprise and point at their direction, some more spirited leaving the landing area; Benji hits the ground, cringing with pain he manages to land on a run with Nabiki safely on his arms. Benji releases the parachute from the backpack.

"Extract us now!" Benji said pressing a button on a black choker that he is wearing, Nabiki keeps her face buried against his chest, she noticed earlier that he was wearing a mask, to not ruin everything she wouldn't expose herself. A black unmarked car screeches to a halt next to them and Benji enters on it as the crowd tried to ask them questions, some even took pictures of them.

"Nabiki you are hurt?" Benji asked worried, untying them and looking for wounds or bruises on her. "No." Nabiki answered trying to remain calm, she couldn't believe in what just happened; it happened so fast that was unreal, her mind couldn't process what just happened, everything since Taro took flight for the second time was blurred and confusing.

"You jumped from a building?" Nabiki asked, she needed to clarify things. "Yes." Benji answered. "Then you tied yourself to me, shot that monster and then jumped from it?" Yes." Benji answered in a level tone, he could easily tell that Nabiki wasn't all that calm or as level as she was sounding.

"In broad daylight, armed with a unique rifle, carrying a pregnant woman to land in the middle of a busy street?" Nabiki asked sweetly, Benji knew that he was screwed, that sweet tone of voice, that artificial sweetness precedes arguments and times in the couch with sex strikes, but then Nabiki had the right to be angry, he were unable to protect her and then came with a crazy rescue plan, not really a plan just a goal and some crazy methods of reaching it.

Instead of the tongue lashing that he was expecting Benji gets a different one, a much better one as Nabiki expresses her feelings with the most passionate kiss that she can muster.

………**In Fuyuki city…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Miki sighed annoyed while feeding bullets to Benji's Kurohyou's magazines, the lower one was troublesome to load, but after the events of the previous night they had to get their equipment ready and since Benji was still recovering in the love hotel in the city Miki was with Sora and Saber getting the firearms ready while Kiritsugu, Maiya and Irisviel set new barriers around the area.

Saber watched with fascination at the firearms they were above everything that she ever used and Kiritsugu doesn't really shows her his firearms, with advices from Miki Saber learned how to load a magazine with bullets. "I still find hard to believe that such tiny things can do the amount of damage that I suffered." Saber commented recalling being shot by Benji.

"There is a whole science explaining why it gives that much damage." Miki replied. "But the baseline is the speed that the projectile is fired, the weight of the projectile, the distance and sum of those factors when it hits you, I think that are something called hydrostatic shock or something like that."

"In the end bullets kill and that is all that we need to know." Sora commented casually, no one trusted her with a gun much less bullets and magazines. Saber is holding a 5.7mm bullet with her thumb and index finger. "Still I wonder how it works." Saber said examining the round. "This kind of technology is amazing…"

Recalling something Saber fishes for something on her trousers' pocket, she digs a pair of bullets from there and compares them. "So he used this one against me." Saber murmured seeing how one of the deformed projectiles looked like the round on her other hand. "This one too." Miki said showing her a .338lapua round. "This is by far heavier and faster."

Saber takes the larger one, it was also heavier, she could recall more painful shots when he fired at her and now understood that was from those rounds, she wonders what kind of damage they would to used against her enemies in the past.

"Miki your maid called she said that she will be returning with Benji in two hours." Irisviel said entering on the laboratory that they are using as armory. "She said that he is with more energy now but still needs desperately of a mana recharge."

"I think that your maids would be more than happy in recharging him." Miki commented acidly as her recalls Benji advancing on the maids. "They don't have enough mana for that." Irisviel replied. "We managed to load a couple of rubies with mana; we believe that it will do the trick."

"How long they should last?" Miki asked. "I am not truly sure." Irisviel answered. "As far as I am seeing he is showing to be very high maintenance." "He singled handed killed three servants in a row and wounded another one." Miki defended her servant. "And all that he was using the minimal amount of mana possible."

"I hate to admit but he also damaged me a lot." Saber pointed out. "I can't deny also that he is also requiring a large amount of mana to do all this but the results of this increased consume doesn't make up for the large consume?" Irisviel sighed. "I know that but is hard to keep him with a good amount of mana like this." She commented. "We also don't have much time to build up mana. If he used more the firearms that he brandishes…"

End of the chapter forty two:

Author explanation corner:

Nabiki: I guess that anyone can picture Nabiki as being a workaholic because her love for money, it sounded a natural thing to have Nabiki being distracted from her family by her work. If you don't remember in the past Nabiki build a small organization before moving out of the Tendo household, with the passing years of good administration from Nabiki it would grow big and powerful.

As mentioned in a earlier chapter nine years had passed since Benji's arrival and on the year Nabiki's birthday that Kasumi stirred the memories ten years had passed since then giving to the company around nine years to grow.

The cosplay idea coming from Nabiki is originate from her habit of taking pictures for money, why not change it to a hobby? That was the idea behind it, Nabiki wouldn't settle for just some regular clothes posing when she can have more fun with costumes.

After all what girl never dreamt of being a princess and having her own knight in shinning armor? And let's admit folks, cute girl + cute costume + lover who likes anime and manga equals hentai. We all have in some point of our lives as fans of anime desired that.

Kasumi's breakdown: Let's admit she isn't cut for that kind of thing. Kasumi is too kind to inflict such pain to someone; the rebound of her actions would hit her hard when it comes. About her relation with Rosa; as I mentioned before Kasumi has everything to be a very loving aunt that would spoil her nieces and nephews rotten. Who here can't picture Kasumi as a kindergarten teacher? I know that I can. Anyway there is more about Kasumi to be revealed later.

Genma: Okay I admit I hate that guy, the kidnapping was a bit unconnected but the guy is greedy and feels that Benji wronged him and is out to seek out retribution, sounded like something that he would do to get revenge and some money in the same hit. With Genma's limited planning capabilities it was obvious that he didn't thought that Benji would suspect of him first when Nabiki was kidnapped.

Taro's incident (revisited): Taro has a background of seeking hostages and escaping so he would get someone this time too, since I needed a good excuse to have Benji killing Taro it was Nabiki.

Mini-glider: I know that it isn't all that realistic but it is Ranmaverse after all so unrealistic things are still there. It is composed of a hard synthetic plastic alloy similar to the ones used in firearms; the wings are telescopic and are stored inside a backpack with a pair of thrusters and fuel cells.

The fuel doesn't last long barely enough to cover seventy meters carrying a man of ninety kilos. It can glide certain distances with enough wind using the same type of wings of a glider plane. The origins of the glider are a secret.

I want apologize for the long time not updating this story, there was several factors that held it back, block on this particular story, other fics popping on my mind, work and stuff, but here it is, I hope that everyone likes this chapter. As an apology for the long time without updates bellow follows an extra scene.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sited on her ebony colored throne Hel looks at a pool in front of her. "I can't count on her anymore." She said seeing Kasumi crying and sobbing on her bed, alone on her room in the dark. "This was too much for her to take, I feel sorry for pushing her this hard."

"Then what we do now goddess?" A woman partially covered by the darkness of the room asked to the deity. "Your plans can't continue without her." Hel moved her hand and the image in the pool changes showing Benji getting dressed in the hotel where he is staying.

"This is frustrating." Hel muttered annoyed at the image in front of her. "This Benji is hardly a real threat; he is just a beast that is bordering to run out of control…" Moving her hand again Hel changes the image for one of an older version of Benji holding a different model of Kurohyou.

"Now this one, this one is dangerous, this one is a real menace. Just beneath his calm nature there was a never ending but controlled fire that could turn his enemies into ashes." She said with a wistful smile. "Nothing could stop him, no one dared to stop him, he hardly was careless enough to get wounded, he would avoid the incoming danger and kill the source of it, he had a good reason to do so, he never liked doing it but did it when needed and that is why he was dangerous."

"So the wolf is weaker." The female asked. "In terms of strength the wolf is by fast stronger, but in terms of power the man is much, much more powerful." Hel answered. "Even before the war if he called over two thousand people would come to his side, he could supply, command, lead and fight with them, they would respect him. That wolf can't rally anyone, in the tops he can get twenty people to fight even thought I probed him to find Ryoko and Sachiko."

"What is so special about them?" The woman asked seeing the image changing and showing the two named girls. "Sachiko is a gunsmith, a magical one, she could produce weapons of great quality in a short amount of time and she had power to imbue them with sorcery." Hel replied. "Sachiko's ammunitions was the major factor that kept our side able to hold back their attacks, her magical rounds able to kill thousands, rains of burning acid, freezing shells that turned entire battlefields in icy wastelands, the bloody shells that exploded launching hundreds of spheres loaded with explosives to maximum kill and destruction, she was an artist and her art was making weapons, and now she can't even disassemble one."

"What about Ryoko?" The woman asked. "She led what was called pleasure army, women, prostitutes and hostesses hired to give to our army moments of relaxation and comfort." Hel answered seriously. "Her underlings' actions ensured that the morale of the army was high, the comfort that they brought to them allowed them to endure the long battle, however I wished that I could have avoided then what I avoided here, she didn't deserved that, no one deserves that. Anyway Ryoko is highly charismatic, her shows in the bases kept everyone content, her singing voice lulled and comforted the soldiers in need. Hopefully this time if we manage to gather an army she will comfort the army again with her voice."

"After what the wolf did for her I am sure that she will be willing to fight by his side even if it means singing to the soldiers." The woman said casually. "He prevented her rape and several years of abuse and being used as sex toy by those criminals, he even protected her from that abortion that would result in the removal of her womb, not that she knows that."

"It isn't enough child." Hel said looking to the woman. "Benji didn't met those Russians nor the Germans, they won't fight by his side and those two groups of Norse descendent warriors was of most Benji's main force. Their sorcery and magic weapons were valuable resources and is too late for Benji to meet them here, the window is already closed, the time frame here is all wrong."

"And mourning won't help at all." The woman commented. "Why not directly tell him what he should do? The wolf already knows about deities and stuff, he won't question divine guidance." Hel sighed, if was that easy she would have done that, but there were rules that she couldn't break, she was already severely bending many of them.

"I can't do that." Hel said. "But there is something that I can do." "What is that and why you didn't do it already?" The woman asked. "Because is far too risky child." Hel answered looking at her seriously. "You might have learned what he learned and owned in the past but you are nowhere as lethal as he was; besides Nabiki would know."

"You are sending me down?" She asked seriously. "Why?" "Because I am foreseeing a new attack from the enemy." Hel answered. "Benji isn't available, Ranma is too confused and no one else can fight when it happens. You must protect the ones in Nerima, I will even allow you to take Junko with you."

The woman smiled at the idea. "It has been a while since you allowed me to play with her." She said. "Junko is too busy to play with you now, but my priorities are others." Hel replied. "Junko belonged to him; she knows the enemy and can detect them so she will aid you in your mission."

The woman walks closer of the throne leaving the darkness, her blonde hair tied in a ponytail sways with her movements, she is wearing a black and blood red leather like pants with a tight black vest covering her chest and with black leather jacket over it, on her hips two speed loading magazine carriers made by Sachiko.

"So Meiko how you feel about going to the mortal realm even being for work?" Hel asked with a smile. "I am very content." Meiko said running her fingers on the edge of the pool showing a reflection of the old Himura household where Nabiki is crying on. "I am beyond words of so happy."


	43. Changing the rules

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic is a Ranma 1/2 story. I don't own Ranma1/2 or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I don't own FATE/Stay night and the characters of that story. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text"= Talked sentences.

'Text' = Thoughts.

-Text- = Sounds effects.

(Text)= Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: = Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

"_Text"_= Alteration in the voice, not in the tone but the voice itself.

**Warning!!!** For those of you that haven't played the game or watched the anime of Fate Stay/Night I place this warning that there are spoilers for Fate in this chapter.

Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer in Ranma world book two

Chapter forty three: Changing the rules

Elenore was pleased with herself, she finally got what she wanted and was everything that she imagined that would be and more, and at the same time she replenished a considerable amount of Benji's mana, no one would complain of that. Now rested Benji's movements aren't sluggish or his mind is clouded by a mist of tiredness.

Shouldering the weapons' bag Benji leads the maid out of the room, they had to walk back to the bike and then they have a long way back to the Einzbern mansion. Elenore didn't minded the silence between them, she was content with it, it meant that he wouldn't ask her questions, wonder why she did it, she knew that if she lied telling that was just to restore his mana he would know the lie.

Elenore feels embarrassed as people looks at their direction, it wasn't her maid clothes that were getting attention, she could feel that, her face was clean and she didn't had any visible marks exposed, she wonders what could be making the people look so much at them as they walk.

Looking at her left at Benji's direction she notices something that doesn't belong to a human. Elenore grabs the black fur covered tail making Benji tense up; she now sees a pair of wolf ears on the top of his head. She understood that people looked at them and saw a maid and a kemonomimi costumed man wearing a suit; it wasn't a surprise that people stared.

"Benji do something about your appearance!" Elenore hissed. "What?" Benji asked looking at the maid, Elenore tugs on his tail, and then Benji realizes what is going on and feels his hair and feels the two wolf ears on his head. "Why I am on wolf ears mode?!" Benji exclaimed surprised. "I didn't willed for this!"

The two rush to the bike so they can leave the open and public area; it would be bad to be seem by to many people like that. Riding to the mansion was fine since no one paid attention to them like that, Elenore is confused that wasn't a regular shape that a werewolf can change to, it was undeniably cute but uncommon, she wonders what kind of mutation gave him that shape.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ojou-sama!" Elenore exclaimed when entering the mansion followed not so closely by Benji. "Elenore what is going on?" Irisviel asked surprised. "Wait, better than that why Benji looks like an anime character?" She refrained when seeing Benji with the wolf ears on his head.

"I have no idea, when we left the hotel he was like that." Elenore answered. "Why Benji is an anime character?" Sora asked confused at Benji's ears, while Saber and Miki rub, pull and tug on Benji's ears, both for fun and as confirmation that they are real. "No idea, we left the hotel and he was like that." Elenore answered. "This is annoying." Benji said to the two tugging on his ears.

"I don't think so, they feel really nice." Saber commented, she was fascinated with them, not to mention that they have a nice silky feel on them. "I mean that it is annoying me." Benji replied in a flat tone. "Bear it." Miki said with a grin. "Once again you held back on us."

"So why you are like that?" Irisviel asked while fixing a potion. "Remember the first night when you summoned me what the were-maid did?" Benji asked to Miki. "Yeah, she attacked you and you beated the crap out of her." Miki answered with a frown. "What this has to do with that?"

"Remember that I was trying to say something back then?" Elenore asked knowing where Benji is leading the conversation. "And he threatened me to not." "Now that you mention yes." Miki replied. "Well I knew back then that Benji was a werewolf, or at least something similar, but I admit that I never saw anything like that." Elenore said in a serious tone, pointing to Benji's ears. "At least not outside anime."

"Okay there is anything else that you haven't told us?" Miki asked to Benji, now really pulling on his ear. "Yes and I am not telling." Benji answered pinching Miki's hands away from his ears; oddly enough Saber is more than happy in rubbing on his sore ear. "We have a half ton demigod out there trying to burst his way in, can we worry about that and not my ears?"

"It is kind of hard considering that they look cute." Maiya commented, then she blushes at the slip of her tongue, Kiritsugu sighs and looks away from the scene. "Just go ahead before you start regretting." He said to the younger woman. Maiya takes the offer and moves to Benji's side and eagerly plays with his ears, Benji was really annoyed for becoming their plaything.

"Okay what can we do now?" Irisviel asked from her cauldron. "How we kill Berserker?" "I killed him at least five times yesterday and he is still alive." Benji said from his seat. "And I must say that I threw pieces of him all over the park." "Okay, so normal killing isn't all that effective." Irisviel commented. "What about your rifle?"

"Not good." Benji answered. "First he is too hard to get damage from the ammo that we have; second to get the really nasty damage I need a considerable energy supply."

"I feared that." Irisviel replied. "Saber what about Excalibur; can you use it on him?" "Yes, but I am unsure of the results." Saber answered. "If Berserker came back to life after being killed several times, I don't know if my attack will stop him either, maybe it will kill him once, but Berserker might come back before I can ready a second one or even prepare a defense."

"However we know that as a servant he must be able to be killed." Kiritsugu said in a serious tone. "No servant is invincible. Benji's jacket might be a perfect barrier but it still has limits, so Berserker's resurrections must also have a limit."

"That is true, so what are the limits of the Crystal Cloak?" Miki asked to Irisviel. "Around ten percent of all concussive damage passes through the cloak and hits the user, it only works when it is being worn, without the cloak Benji isn't protected by its amazing powers, and there are also the unprotected areas to count. It is armor bordering perfection since it protects the user from virtually everything."

"And Berserker's resurrection?" Sora asked hopefully. "Never saw it so I can't guess anything." Irisviel replied. "It takes some time to kick in." Benji said. "It varies with the overkill effect, more we overkill Berserker longer it takes for him to be fit to battle." "Wait isn't overkill the term used to classify post-mortem damage inflicted to someone already dead?" Maiya asked confused.

"Yes, it is normally used for that, it is like using a nuke to kill a fly, you are overkilling it since you don't need that kind of power to kill a fly." Benji answered. "But what I mean right now is slice and dicing Berserker, maybe if we chop him in enough pieces, lock into steel boxes and throw them in different parts of the city he won't come back."

"I don't think that it will be functional." Kiritsugu commented. "If you have a better idea speak up that I am listening." Benji said in a dry tone.

Benji isn't surprised by Kiritsugu not speaking up. "Okay, okay, once again we are back with Kiritsugu shooting down the only ideas that we have." Irisviel said trying to defuse the argument. "While the overkill theory is plausible we need something easier to do, we will keep the overkill as a back up plan."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meiko sighed annoyed while watching the Tendo household from a certain distance; it was so boring to sit on her Hayabusa watching nothing happening for the morning. Of course that she is aware that she is getting quite much attention from passersby, she is after all riding on a massive sports bike, actually sitting cross legged on it while it is parked and resting on the solid parking support, wearing black and red leather biker's clothes and a red and helmet with an reflexive mirror like visor.

Her clothes didn't hide her curves, they barely hid her weapons, and her long blonde hair is swaying with the breeze. 'If nothing happens I will so need to kill someone.' She thought angrily. 'Staking out is so boring.' She drums her leather gloved fingers on her ankles nervously, at each passing moment she gets more and more unruly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In her room Kasumi still sobs softly, filled with guilt, regret, shame, anger, and fear. Kasumi knew that she had hurt her sister worse than anyone else have ever had, with a pain equal as first finding Benji's corpse. Part of her wanted to apologize to Nabiki, but another part was glad that Nabiki is suffering, that her barriers are finally down.

It was cruel but Kasumi accepted that dark part of her, she saw in one moment the girl that she loved as if her daughter vanish away to nothingness right in front of her in the very day of her graduation. Kasumi could still remember the sheer fright in her brown eyes as she slowly faded.

Kasumi didn't fight her tears as the memories surface on her mind. After Benji's death Nabiki was badly struck by it and fell in a depression for few months, during that time Kasumi took care of Rosa, so Nabiki could mourn without doing anything that she might regret later.

Rosa wasn't all that willing to stay with Kasumi, even being her favorite auntie who Rosa wanted was her mommy and daddy after more than two years away from them. It pained Kasumi to force Rosa to stay in the Tendo household, but Nabiki wasn't anywhere in shape to be with her daughter.

And even after getting over the depression Rosa stayed most of the time with Kasumi as Nabiki oscillated between being distant and being too touchy. During her yearly teens Kasumi took care of Rosa who didn't know what was happening and where her father and mother where, just later after the end of the war and on her mid teens Rosa understood what happened.

Kasumi recalled how Rosa reacted, how understanding she was, she knew that they told her a lie that Benji was traveling and she couldn't visit her, not to fool her but to save her from the pain and learning about death when too young. At fourteen years old Rosa suspected that her father had died in the war, she felt sad, but not as devastated as Kasumi imagined that she would be.

Deep down Kasumi had a hope that Rosa had a small hope that Benji was still alive, traveling on a distance place of the Earth where he couldn't contact them, it was wishful thinking but Kasumi knew that Rosa would hold a hope like that; she was after all still a child.

In the kitchen Ranma had finished fixing the breakfast for everyone, while it wasn't on Kasumi's level Ranma took pride in her own cooking, now all that she had to do is to get a tray full of food for Kasumi and take it to her, in her opinion Kasumi desperately needed to rest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pain is finally acknowledged by Nabiki's brain, the now dull but sharp throbs on her knees are finally registered by her mind; that until then was lost in a spiral of sadness and a pain greater than any physical pain that she had ever suffered, including childbirth.

Nabiki exams her knees and shins, the cuts are swollen and red, purple in the surroundings and starting to infect. Hissing softly Nabiki moves to the kitchen, inside a cabinet she pulls a first aid kit, a must since accidents are common in the kitchen, and kids get hurt often, no mattering how much protected they are and how fierce the parents are in protecting them.

Nabiki moves to the bathroom and for the next ten minutes she grits her teeth and swallows her moans of pain while digging for every shard of glass on her flesh. "Now I know what Bruce Willis 'felt' in Die Hard." Nabiki muttered throwing the last piece of bloodied glass in the trashcan.

She was thankful that none of the cuts are too deep or too big, and that they will heal fine after she is done torturing herself, actually sterilizing the cut with the antiseptic and putting plasters on them, it was kind of funny, Nabiki looks at the box of the adhesive bandages and smiled, she was using a type of them that would only be developed years later using cutting edge technology straight from the battlefield, one of the many wonders that the war gave later to the civilians.

When done Nabiki puts the first aid kit back in the cabinet in the kitchen, she was angry at Kasumi, but at the same time she was even angrier at herself, it wasn't Kasumi's fault, Kasumi loved Rosa as much as she did, Nabiki hated to admit but in the first three years after Benji's death Kasumi really took over the role of parent of Rosa, far too often a confused and crying Rosa who had no idea of why her mommy was crying when looking at her sought Kasumi for comfort.

Kasumi never complained about it, she was happy in helping, she knew that Nabiki was suffering a great loss and that wasn't easy for her to deal with it, Kasumi guessed that was because Nabiki had finally allowed herself to be weak, to open up her feelings and let go of the strong, cold and calculating mask that she worn after their mother's death.

Nabiki ponders in what to do, she wasn't rested, the unconscious state that she was in after the breakdown in the Tendo's kitchen didn't allowed her any rest, it only worn her physically and mentally, and she isn't ready to face Kasumi after what she did to her.

Kasumi had shattered the last remaining shield of her heart, true Kasumi was pounding hard on her barriers, masks, shields and protections, with a devilish accuracy and efficiency, but Nabiki still couldn't get truly mad at Kasumi. She was mad at herself, for her inactions when it mattered most.

Too emotionally worn and beaten Nabiki curls in the sofa, hoping to capture a pleasant dream, one that won't make her hate herself when waking up and let her get a precious rest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Irisviel alerted everyone that the barrier around the forest were broken, with the use of divination she knew that it was Berserker attacking, he was still two hours away from there, but everyone inside the mansion is an hair away from a state of panic, arguing almost senselessly about possible battle plans.

Benji was very irritated, it wasn't the semi-panic that was bothering him, nor the previous curiosity over his ears, it was something much fainter than that, everything felt so badly wrong and he can't help in feeling that everything is wrong. Since Benji was quietly sited in a chair everyone is surprised when he bolts to his feet walks to a column, holds it with his hands and then hits it hard with his forehead.

"Benji!" Miki exclaimed in horror, she can't understand what made him do such a thing, but she was quite afraid of him, his headbutt gave the column several cracks. "Now that is better." Benji commented without any sign of pain on his voice. Turning away from the column Benji licks some blood that is running next of his lips from a trail that begins on his forehead and stains his face.

"White mage." Benji said to Irisviel. "You have dislocation magic haven't you? Teleportation and the lot?" "Uh…I do but why that?" Irisviel asked confused. "Doesn't matter now." Benji replied. "Get a teleport ready, the target location is a military base, any one with a well stocked armory, the exact target is inside the armory, I want it done and I want it done five minutes ago!"

Irisviel nodded, actually too scared to disobey, Benji was different, she can tell, but she can also tell that he has an idea. "Saber how much weight you can carry with that small body of yours?" Benji asked to the other servant. While offended at the remark of her body size Saber ponders on the question. "Without bothering me much during combat I can carry over one hundred kilos, two hundred with my fighting ability halved." Saber answered.

"I don't care if get in the way or not, I want to know how much you can carry before you fall." Benji replied icily. Saber really hated the way that he is speaking to her but swallow her pride. "Four hundred and twenty two kilos." Saber answered seriously. "Better." Benji said with a nod. "Maid, how much you can carry in your war form?"

"Twelve hundred kilos and some change." Elenore answered, she isn't sure if she is that strong anymore but she used to be able to lift that much weight before. "Good." Benji commented. "What is going on?" Kiritsugu asked. "I won't explain now." Benji replied. "You know conversion magic?"

"I do." Kiritsugu answered. "Just to make sure you mean the type of sorcery that changes the weight and size of things, right?" "Right." Benji answered. "Get the biggest chest that you can find and cast the most powerful one that you can cast, then cast a fixation spell on it. I want it done before the white is done with the teleport."

Kiritsugu nodded, it felt that Benji has a plan, and he has a minor outline of it already. "White maids." Benji said turning to the two maids of Einzbern. "I want a detailed map of the best spots to view the surroundings of this mansion, as well all the exit points, safer areas and exit routes." "Understood." The two said as one and went to obey the commands.

Benji turns to Maiya. "Get every piece of weapon that you and the other mage have here, place it all over the dinning table and start to see what can be used and how much ammo you have." Benji instructed to her. "Everything, no secrets." Maiya nodded and leaves to do so. Saber was pretty impressed with everything, it is clear that Benji is up something, but she can't ask him since he is sorting the weapons that he brought over the table.

Ten minutes later both Irisviel and Kiritsugu return to the dinning hall. "We are done." Kiritsugu announced. "Good." Benji said with a nod, calling Saber and Elenore Benji leaves to the room with the magic circle. "You really intend to break inside a military armory and steal from it?" Irisviel asked worried while Benji puts on a pair of gloves.

"Yes." Benji answered. "We lack firepower so we will get more, this is war, raiding, looting and pillaging is common." Saber can't contest that, she did stuff like that in the past as well, she doesn't like it but accepts it silently, it is his plan so she will play by his rules.

After stepping inside the circle and putting on masks and gloves everyone is teleported inside a deserted weapons' depot. "You get explosives, grenades, detonators and mines." Benji instructed to Kiritsugu. "Load half of the chest with it, then get RPGs, both anti-personal and anti-tank. Take Saber with you."

Kiritsugu nodded and moves away with the servant. "Maid you go with me and the white mage." Benji said to Elenore, the two nod and follow Benji. Benji doesn't have much trouble to find what he is looking for, but his two companions are surprised, it was literally heavy artillery, automatic belt fed grenade launchers, anti-tank machine guns, and even a cannon!

'I don't know what was wrong with me.' Benji thought while checking the weapons, locating the ammunition and placing it all together. 'No wonder it was so fucking hard, when I started to play by their rules? One on one combat? Honor? This is war, honor is worth shit, the goal is to survive. When I forgot that I am not a martial artist?'

Irisviel watches surprised the growing pile of weapons and ammunition in front of her, she has no idea of what Benji is planning but he is loading a large caisson with everything other than the cannon. Machine guns bigger than herself, others with six barrels that were thicker than her thighs, ammunition belts that could easily wrap her up several times, and the list keeps growing.

"Hey...!" A guard falls in the ground holding his heart, Irisviel stares at the fuming pistol on Benji's right hand. "He is just unconscious." Benji said while holstering the gun. "Keep loading." Elenore nodded, while Irisviel go checks on the guard, Benji's reaction was too cold blooded, but seeing that the guard is indeed alive she leaves him alone.

"We are done." Kiritsugu said walking with Saber, both of them holding the closed chest, over it a large pile of boxes tightly strapped to the chest. "We got one and a half ton worth of explosives in here not even counting four RPGs and two hundred rockets." "Load it up." Benji replied pointing to the caisson.

Kiritsugu nodded and they do so, Saber with large bag in her back look at the weapons, Elenore holds several ammunition boxes and few more machine guns in her arms before they teleport away from there. "I am so glad that I used the entry as return point." Irisviel commented looking at the amount of weapons in there.

"But we aren't done yet." Benji answered. "New location and new shopping list, we have one and a half hour before Berserker arrives." "What you need?" Kiritsugu answered. "Security cameras." Benji answered. "Not the usual type, battery powered wireless ones, the type that you just place it and aim, security monitors and radios for communication."

"I know where to get those." Kiritsugu said. "The check with the maids the locations for them and get twice as many cameras as they say." Benji explained. "I want to see them coming from whatever direction they might come." "That is a needless worry." Irisviel said. "The only way to get here is from the forest in front of the castle."

"I don't care, anyone with half a brain would use a less obvious route." Benji answered seriously. "And Berserker might be a diversion as well, therefore I want to know if anything else comes from the other way." Saber can agree with it, it was wise to guard blind spots.

Irisviel leaves with Saber and Kiritsugu, Benji starts to aim the cannon towards the door, it is a certain that Berserker will come through it, so they will be ready for him. "Anything that I can do for help?" Maiya asked to Benji. "You know how to use one of these?" Benji asked back pointing to the cannon. "Yes." Maiya answered. "Good, then you are the one in charge of it." Benji replied. "I want the most armor piercing, explosive and overall armor lethal round that we have loaded and ready to be fired."

"Understood." Maiya said with a nod, finding the shell was easy, with the aid of Elenore she moves all the rounds to the back of the cannon, as well firmly bolt the cannon to the floor. Benji is feeding the machine guns with the respective ammunition belts.

Ten minutes later the Einzbern maids arrive and aid Benji with the placement of four of the machine guns in the second floor of the entry, plus two more facing the outside. "All the windows are magically shut and are part of an alarm field." Miki said while walking to the entry. "What in name of heavens is this?!"

The young mage stares in horror at the huge amount of weapons in the entry, she never saw that much firepower together outside action movies. "Our defenses." Benji answered. "Place these in the first floor windows." Benji hands to Miki a large duffle bag.

"What is this?" Miki asked worried. "Bombs." Benji answered. "They are safe for now. Once you place them in the windows press the red button on the display on it and leave the room in twenty seconds, after than the motion sensor will activate." "You want me to plant bombs in master's house?" Miki asked swallowing hard.

"It is a secondary way to know if the enemy breeches the mansion, and a way to kill them in the process." Benji explained. "Now hurry up I have other chores for you." Miki whined but obeys. Elenore wanted to comfort her master but now she can't do it, alongside with the Einzbern maids she is burying and hiding landmines, bombs and tripwires in the front yard outside the mansion.

After forty minutes the preparations are done, Irisviel is now charged of watching the security monitors that gives her excellent view of three hundred and sixty degrees around the mansion, as well above the mansion. The Einzbern maids are placed as backup gunners in the second floor in order to give support fire against the enemies using a total of six machine guns, two rocket launchers and ten rockets.

Maiya and Miki are in charge of the cannon, Miki is there to aid in loading the cannon while Maiya makes sure that everything is working and shooting. Elenore is guarding the only unblocked exit of the mansion with two machine guns, one rocket launcher and lots of ammo.

Kiritsugu is on the second floor with a machine gun in order to kill anything that isn't Berserker that might come to invade, Saber is next to Benji who is holding an automatic grenade launcher, standing next a large amount of weapons and clad on his crystal cloak. And lastly Sora is near Irisviel to not bother anyone.

Saber looks at Benji a little confused, the plan was good, any kind of surprise attacks would be countered rather easily thanks to that disposition of forces and knowledge of the terrain, but she was too surprised with him suddenly coming with such idea when similar ones were refused in the past, specially when he suddenly drew marks of power in every piece of weaponry that they stole, making them magical without the need for rituals. Even for hiding information that was way beyond she expected from him.

And Saber wasn't the only one, Irisviel and Miki were also very confused, the type of marks that he used where first grade and powerful types, and very unique and precise as well, as made solely for firearms. As Benji lightly adjusts his grip on the grenade launcher Saber wonders what caused such a change.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hel was ecstatic, her plan was working, slowly but surely knowledge from the Benji that freed her is seeping towards the one that she calls 'wolf', with a pleased smile Hel allows herself to fantasy about the final outcome of her plan. "Soon…" she whispered pleased. "Very soon…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As subtle as a bomb Berserker arrives in the perimeter of the mansion, Irisviel quickly reports that to everyone. Outside an army of armed skeletons trigger the traps destroying themselves in great numbers and as well making the blasts hit Berserker. And when Berserker enters on the mansion he is greeted by cannon fire.

Maiya fired as Benji instructed, hitting the massive servant straight on the chest, and that is just the beginning as Benji fires as well, using the cycling rate of the grenade launcher to fire a wall of grenades on the other servant.

Berserker roared in rage as his chest is torn open killing him once, before he is fully recovered he is killed a second time, his massive figure is being covered by thick smoke, yet no shot was missed, grenades and machinegun rounds impacts everywhere on his body causing massive amounts of damage.

A second cannon shot tears his right arm away from the shoulder, a rocket propelled grenade punches a gaping hole on his brain, a volley of grenades destroy his heart, lungs and organs, machinegun rounds destroy his muscles and bones as they explode and burn upon impact.

Benji grinned, he counted four deaths, adding with the ones that he gave him earlier it added to nine, a third shot from Maiya's cannon add a tenth time. At the end of one full minute Berserker lies fading on the destroyed floor. 'It was too easy.' Saber thought while seeing the fading warrior.

In the other hand Benji is calmly reloading the grenade launcher, there are more enemies to kill, Berserker was just the strongest one. Disregarding the surprise from everyone else Benji demands a situation report from Irisviel. With a smile Benji learns that Caster is approaching from the sky, while there isn't much time to move every piece of weaponry Benji moves to the roof with the grenade launcher and a machinegun, he will shoot the witch out of the sky.

Caster was shocked with the volley of machinegun fire at her, she couldn't cast her barrier fast enough and the first one hundred rounds hit her square in the center mass, and even her barrier has trouble when dealing with the massive firing rate and impact from the shots, it was her first time under attack of firearms, bleeding profusely from her wounds her concentration is enough to heal herself, fly and keep her barrier.

Before she could ready another spell to break her fall her barrier is shattered by a volley of grenades and machinegun rounds, with the barrier gone Caster is nothing more than a target to be destroyed. Emptying the guns on the female servant Benji watches as she vanishes. Benji walks back inside the mansion, now with only two remaining servants the end was near, and he knows exactly where the other servant is staying.

"That was easier than I thought that would be." Miki commented casually. "I honestly thought that it would be much harder." "The pairing of modern weaponry with magic allowed us to achieve this." Maiya replied. "They weren't expecting this kind of thing after the approach that we took until now."

Kiritsugu was worried about something else and moves to Irisviel. "Anything?" He asked to the white haired woman. "Nothing." Irisviel answered. "Five servants are dead yet I haven't received them. There is something really wrong with this war first there are two Sabers now this."

"Yet Caster and Berserker were working together and came to attack together." Kiritsugu said. "Assassin also told us that yesterday Rider attacked him after he fought with Berserker, perhaps the other masters were working together, but why?"

"I am not sure, but now there is only Saber and Benji." Irisviel answered with a sigh. Her eyes go wide when realizes that, with only two servants the alliance is over, Benji would kill Saber without much of a second thought. Irisviel and Kiritsugu rush to the entry.

"Hey Benji your plan worked really well." Saber said to Benji in a friendly tone. "Thanks." Benji replied with a smile. "And sorry." "Sorry?" Saber asked confused. "Yeah." Benji said while shoving the barrel of the grenade launcher on Saber's mouth and lifting her small body from the ground.

Saber was surprised, her instincts never failed her before, she could always feel killing intent, yet Benji haven't let any out, and she can tell that he is going to kill her, a thick barrel on her mouth pointing straight to her brain is certain death, even without the markings on the gun.

"Benji wait!" Irisviel exclaimed, but Benji just levels the machine gun at her with his left hand. "Look I know there is only you and Saber." Irisviel said nervously, she saw the damage that it gave to Berserker, that gun would easily tear her and Kiritsugu apart. "But remember that you met a Saber yesterday before meeting Berserker, it wasn't Arturia. There is something really wrong going on here Benji. I know that you want to end this soon, but this isn't right, there are a third servant lurking around."

Benji does recall seeing Saber, and the robed people when he fought Berserker. "Look there is something else." Irisviel added. "I am supposed to gather the dead servants, turn them into energy to become the Holy Grail, but there are five dead servants and I haven't collected a single one of them. I was made to be the recipient to summon the Grail, if I am not receiving the servants someone else is."

"No one can say anything about this, you are an assassin, the terms of our truce had ended, and you used an opening to end this." Irisviel said. "If we discover what is wrong I will let you kill Saber, but for now let her go." Benji lowers Saber who coughs and spits blood.

Saber is surprised and confused with everything, yet as Irisviel said she can't condemn Benji for his actions, she would have done the same if she has realized that earlier, and if she was less honorable. "Then what is going on here?" Benji asked to the mage. "I was told to kill the other servants and get the Grail so all would end."

"I am not sure of it." Irisviel answered. "But there is something going on." Benji frowned and recalls who told him to do that. Benji walks to a mirror and with a pocket knife he makes a cut on the palm of his hand, with one long swift motion Benji smears blood in the mirror. "Hel what is going on here?" Benji asked angrily. "I know that you know what is going on!"

From the red tinted glass Hel's image appears, she is smiling while looking at them. "Quite simple." Hel replied casually. "You are in a different war than the others." "A different war?" Irisviel asked confused. "Yes, Benji and the servants that he killed are part of a different grail war that it is overlapping with yours." Hel answered. "Using the settings that you people created as base I have copied and energized it creating a mirror Grail war, simply putting at this particular time there are fourteen servants and masters in the city, and they are divided in two groups, the Fuyuki Grail war group which you white witch is part of, and the Mirror Grail war group which Benji and Miki belong to. You just messed up and got mixed together by accident."

"Wait, you mean that all this time I was fighting for nothing?" Benji asked angrily. "No." Hel replied. "My Mirror Grail is very much real and not tainted as the Fuyuki Grail, if you succeeds you will have a wish granted. Using what exists in Fuyuki City as base I have created my own grail, don't worry when you kill the last servant the grail will appear."

Irisviel looks at Hel confused, to make the settings for the Holy Grail war it required countless mages, a long ritual and much more time to make it happen, yet the woman named Hel claimed to have made it all by herself, and a untainted grail above everything.

"And what about your interests that you said that I had to watch over?" Benji asked annoyed for being toyed like that. "You are watching over them." Hel answered with a large smile. "And I am very happy with the results so far, because of that I will grant you with some information, in this Mirror war there are only two sides fighting, that means you and your master, and the enemy's side that is composed of an order, they got six servants, now left only with one."

"How fair is that?" Miki exclaimed angrily. "It wasn't supposed to be fair." Hel answered playfully. "It was supposed to be challenging, anyway Benji, you know where they are hiding, you just don't remember, strain your memory a little and you will discover their hideout. And it would be wise to leave that mansion, the enemy is aware of it, go to Miki's the barrier there is stronger, I bended the rules a little and made it stronger."

Benji was honestly confused about that, he has no idea of what Hel is talking about. "And one more thing, you aren't assassin." Hel said playfully. "You are Saber, my knightmare." With that as parting words Hel's image fades from the mirror and so does the blood on it. Everyone look at Benji confused, they can't see Benji as anything other than assassin.

"Don't look at me." Benji said to them, but the word knightmare struck a chord in his mind, but he wouldn't tell them that. "I have no idea of what she is talking about."

"And who was that woman?" Kiritsugu asked to Benji. "Hel, she is a goddess." Benji answered. "So deities do exist." Irisviel commented. Miki looks away but the suddenly change of demeanor is noticed by Saber. "What you know about it?" Saber asked to Miki seriously.

With a sigh Miki looks at everyone who is now looking at her. "My family worshiped her for generations." Miki answered. "Somewhere in the past a priest of Hel married into the line and it started." "It does explain why she sent me to you." Benji commented. "As much I feel like shoving this launcher up Hel's ass we should do as she says, if she says that there is danger in us staying here then we should move."

"And what about you knowing the enemy's location?" Maiya asked. "Like I know?" Benji answered. "I totally have no idea of what she is speaking about. The most annoying things about deities, is that they like riddles."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It took six hours to move everything to Miki's mansion, all the way Saber eyed Benji suspiciously, no one really blamed her for that given what happened earlier. In another part of the mansion Irisviel is speaking with Kiritsugu, trying to understand why Kiritsugu never said anything about her having sex with Benji, and not getting any answers.

Benji was sited in the living room staring a map of Fuyuki city trying to make sense of Hel's words without much success on that, he couldn't really figure how he would know the enemy's hideout when he don't even know the city. 'Maybe isn't that I know the exact address, but maybe is some branch of something, something that I would know.' Benji concluded after carefully studying the map.

"How long he has been like that?" Maiya asked to Saber. "It should make an hour in a short while." Saber replied. "I have a feeling that he figured something but not of much importance." Maiya doesn't say anything at that, she is unsure of how proceed with things, Kiritsugu used two command spells and the war wasn't even the one that he was supposed to be fighting on.

Benji leaves the area and isn't followed by Saber or Maiya, Benji had a itching feeling about something that is just out of his reach, it is annoying being on the verge of recalling something but not knowing what it is or the importance of it, and having that strong desire of recalling and trying hard to recall whatever it is.

Benji walks by the living room and hears an announcement about the local mall, normally he would just dismiss it, but when the announcing voice mentioned that the mall has the largest ice court in Japan, that rang a bell on Benji's mind that he just couldn't ignore, plus the exact term was ice rink and not ice court which made him even more curious about it.

Sora was idly watching the TV and doesn't notice Benji or his focus on the segment of the local news that she is watching, as for Benji the logo inside the ice stirs something on him. Walking away from there Benji strains his mind trying to figure where he saw that image before.

Benji leaves the mansion quietly, he was set on going to that mall hoping that the feeling that he has will be either explained or go away. It wasn't much of a walk to the mentioned mall, and in there Benji knew for sure that the logo shouldn't be there, it was the same one of his keychain, not the one that he bought after arriving in Japan, but the one that he had before, his old, worn and handed down keychain gained as a gift from a small and rather unknown surf shop back in his hometown in Brazil, down the very letters and name of the store.

Now Benji understood what Hel said about him knowing, she even laid hints, a quick visit to a phone booth later Benji learns that the store is located in the mall exactly bellow the ice rink, further investigation told Benji that there was only one underground floor.

Activating his cloak Benji moves to the store, he is certain that it is just a front for the hideout, the trick would be learning how to enter in the hideout. Meanwhile in the mansion Miki was panicking, Benji escaped on his own unnoticed again. "Anyone has any clue of where he could possible go?" Miki asked even knowing the answer. "Elenore can't you track him by the scent?"

Elenore denied with a nod. "It is almost impossible track someone by the scene in a densely populated urban area, especially with so many cars and scents, given the time that he left and we realized that he left." Elenore answered seriously. "Even tracking him immediately after he left would be hard given the area and the scents, late tracking is impossible."

"What about magic?" Sora asked to the others. "There has to be magic that would allow us to know his location, like those crystal balls from stories." "Divination isn't on my area of expertise." Irisviel replied. "No one here can perform that kind of spell, if we could we would have done that before."

"We should at the very least look for him, he is out for blood." Saber said seriously. "Sora go watch the news." Miki said to her friend. "Saber is right, Benji is out seeking for the enemy and given his habit of wanting to end things quickly he will fight it regardless of the location, so the news will say something about fighting, shots or explosions."

Sora nods and leaves to do so. "You really think that Benji would recklessly endanger civilians?" Elenore asked to her mistress. "Before today I would say that he wouldn't." Miki answered. "But you saw that suddenly he changed his approach, he will take whatever means to get to the end, so I can't discard the possibility of Benji considering the civilians as acceptable losses."

Kiritsugu can't find any problems with that line of thought, he isn't much different on that matter either. "However if he is truly from this age he wouldn't do anything to endanger his self that isn't a servant." Kiritsugu said in a plain tone. "Reckless killing and getting himself exposed would only get him trouble."

"He does wear gloves and other stuff to conceal his identity when fighting." Miki commented. "Guys!" Sora shouted from the living room. "There are news about a massive explosion on the mall just now! They are saying that is was caused by a broken gas pipe!" "And there is Benji." Irisviel said casually. "It is just too much of a coincidence that a huge gas explosion happens when he is out."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji brushes some dust from his clothes, he had overestimated the structural integrity and solidness of the wall that led to the hideout, he could hear the fire alarms and screams for the people on the mall as they try desperately to flee, the sprinklers showering the entire mall with water just make things worse for them, but it wasn't important for him, with a machine gun on his hands Benji walks down the hidden stairway.

A man that runs upstairs is cut in half by Benji's shots, Benji wouldn't take chances and would kill in sight, plus the guy is wearing the same robes that the mages that bothered him when he was fighting Berserker wore, so he was indeed in the right place, and he could kill to his heart's content.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Still bound by her punishment's chains Mordred let out a surprised cry when hearing the panic of those who aid her master, the darkness of the room is cut when the only door of the room is suddenly open, the intense light burns her eyes that got too used to darkness, tearing up Mordred recognizes her master and the fear is clear on the little that she could see of his features.

The chains that bound her are cut and she falls limp as a rag doll on the floor, it was the first time in a unknown amount of time that she was granted freedom, but she couldn't move, the wounds caused by the mystical whip are still opened, burning her very soul and filling her with pain, she is too weak to even break her fall.

"_You useless__ doll..."_ The master spoke when seeing the badly wounded servant. _"When I actually need you…"_ A roaring sound drowns the next words, Mordred watches her master's chest explode open and his waist being reduced to a bloody pulp, before he falls on the ground miserably cut in two pieces.

A massive shadow appears over her master's corpse, Mordred can't see the person's face, but she knows that is an enemy, too weak to do anything, closing her eyes she just accepts death, it would free her from the pain that she is feeling, so it wouldn't be bad.

Benji looks at Mordred lying there pitifully covered in dried blood and open wounds, the marks of torture are evident on the servant, she was stripped of her very own pride by her master, but wasn't that what stopped Benji from killing her, it wasn't her resemblance with Saber either.

Benji couldn't even put into words what made his chest tighten seeing her lying there in pain, waiting for her death to come, if anything it was her hair color, it was the only thing that Benji was sure that he could begin to understand as a reason, it triggered unknown emotions on him.

Inhuman as he is Benji just couldn't bring himself to kill Mordred, not like that, not when she is lying there broken and naked, so pitifully waiting for death, he still isn't inhuman enough to kill like that, holding on that little humanity Benji sighs annoyed and let go of the machine gun that he was holding, letting it hang by its sling.

Tearing the robe of a nearby corpse Benji walks toward Mordred that is just confused with everything, she was expecting to die so miserably as her master to then be freed of her pain, but it never came, instead she feels soft fabric being gently wrapped around her broken body and then strong arms kindly picking her up with care while fully wrapped by fabric.

Blinded by the light Mordred closes her eyes, she feels more fabric being placed over her face, protecting her eyes from the offending light, then she hears a violently loud noise close of her and feels an odd vibration, she could somehow hear the cries of those who receives that mysterious form of death.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Miki and Irisviel look at the crowd confused, when they arrived there the story that is being told is totally different from the one that they heard in the news, in the news it told that it was a gas explosion, in the area people said that someone had triggered the fire alarm either by accident or as some sort of prank, even the news reporters were saying that and not even mentioning a explosion as they did before.

"According to the police since the very beginning the incident was reported as activation of the fire alarm." Kiritsugu said after approaching the others. "No one reported anything different than that or a possible cause for the activation. Certainly no gas explosion."

"Media control?" Miki asked confused. "More like mind control." Irisviel replied. "Citywide memory control and override, people without magic or other supernatural abilities got their memory replaced from a mysterious explosion to a prank activation of the fire alarm of the mall."

"Benji's noble phantasm?" Saber wondered. "He said kingdom wide death." Maiya replied plainly. "Not city wide mind control." "He lied to us before." Kiritsugu pointed out. Maiya can't counter that argument. "Still I don't think that this is his doing." Irisviel said seriously. "At least not the memory trick. For now we should focus on tracking him."

"I found a faint trail." Elenore tells to them. "It is pretty weak, but is mixed with sulfur and gunpowder smoke, I think that I can track it better thanks to that." "Then do so." Miki commanded, Elenore nods and walks following the scent trail with everyone else following her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benji throws away the last of the dirty gauze that he used to treat Mordred, it took time to wash and clean the servant before he could treat her wounds, it was clear that it wouldn't do any good, the wounds aren't showing any sign of healing, and deprived of the master's mana her existence in the physical world would end in a short while, at the best few hours.

Mordred was just confused with everything, while being bathed and having her wounds treated hurt she also got something that eased her pain, and now her wounds are covered and she is wearing a loose shirt, a great improvement for her, but she can't understand why Benji was having so much trouble to treat a broken servant, a enemy that he should kill.

End of the chapter forty three:

Author explanation corner:

I am sorry for the huge delay on this chapter, I can hardly believe that it has been more than one year since I last updated this fic, I mean honestly I can't believe on it, I mean I worked on it as often as I could, but when you add writer's block, personal issues, work issues and other stuff it gets a bit hard to keep up.

Still I worked quite a lot on this chapter, to be honest this is my beta version of the chapter, meaning if I am unpleased with the outcome of what I wrote in a chapter I copy the entire chapter into a new document and erase everything that I that is unpleasing me, I am doing quite often, anyway this chapter was very troublesome, I wanted to end the Grail war that dragged a lot so I ended blocking myself because of it, which added to why this chapter took so long to end.

Originally I was going to add a better battle with Berserker, but in the middle of the chapter I thought that Benji wasn't playing by his rules, he was using theirs and that is what changed the chapter, I decided to change Benji's approach and that made everything faster, specially when you throw heavy weaponry against people that never saw such a thing.

Once again sorry for taking this long to update, I hope that the next chapter will come faster.

Hel's grail war: From the beginning I decided that Benji, Miki, Sora and the other servants like Lancer would be from a different grail war than Saber (Arthuria), after playing the game of Fate Stay/Night I came to understand a bit better the process of the grail way, so I could make Hel use the existing system to make her own grail.

Since Hel is manipulating the entire thing she can easily point out masters and servants, as well make a suitable recipient for the grail. Anyway the grail war is coming different than what I planned, so I still am unsure of Mordred's fate or if other servants will appear, but one thing is certain, I am ending this grail war in the next chapter at the latest.

Marks of power: They are runes, symbols and other stuff like that, that once written in something it will cause a specific magical effect.

Hideout: Originally it was going to be in a private building, I had tons of ideas for what it could be, all of them are places (shops, dinners and stuff) that only exist in Brazil, that would indicate to Benji that something wasn't right, in the end I made it a store in a mall as a private building wouldn't normally be part of the news unless something happens on it, and since Benji wouldn't leave for no reason it couldn't be a random location that Benji would stumble by accident.

Mordred: A little over one day had passed since she was punished for failing to kill Benji, so it felt natural that she would be badly wounded when Benji found her as unlike Saber she isn't blessed with Avalon's healing. Since I am pretty unsure of how I will end this grail war I made Benji hesitate to kill Mordred when she is on that weak state.


End file.
